Yugioh! The Dark Era
by Dueler King
Summary: Can Jamie Win against a demon? Find Out In: Last Turn. This is the fianl chapter of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To My Newest Story: Yugioh! The Dark Era 

This Story Will Be one of The best Fanfics I'll ever write. Here are some minor Notes:

Each duel will start with 8,000 lifepoints and Fusion Monsters do not have to wait 1 turn to attack and fusion monsters will be used. I'll Be using Anime-only Cards, Cards that were made by other writers and the cards I have made for my other stories, plus new cards and cards that are japanese only (At The Time). Ritual Monster cards will also be used. I Will Be Using The Anime Version Of Card of Sanctity Because the Real Card Is Horrible and the anime cards is better. This Fanfic Will follow the Real-Life Rules, except monsters can also be summoned in faceup defense postion as well. This story takes place in the year 2199 And It stars 3 lifelong friends as they duel and have fun being teenagers and the'll discover a new destiny that bothered the world many years ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugioh! The Dark Era

Chapter 1: Commencement Dance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunday, October 15th, 2199

Minneapolis, Minnesota / 11:00am

Welcome to Minneapolis. Home now to over 500,000 citizens and the big city continues to grow and grow larger every year.  
The City has made big Time Changes over the years. The Metrodome Still Stands and the Famous Minneapolis Landmarks still stand. Many New Buildings have been built over the years. The Minnesota Twins Still have baseball games in the metrodome and the newest stadium that was built over 185 years ago. We Go To a Small Red-Roofed House in The Largest Non-gang Neighborhood in Minneapolis.

In A Girls Room, A Teenage Girl was busy at her computer, Checking out Card Websites. Her Deck was on her nearby bed. She was a girl about 13 years old. She was a middle school studnet and she a great thin figure.

The Girl sighed and replied, "What site can I find those 2 cards?"

She Typed in The Following: and then screen loaded and the main website was up and he she clicked on a page Called "Fairy Power" And the page opened up and she looked at the page and she clicked on the down arrow and she found the 2 cards she needed she saw the price was only 7 Dollars for the both of the card and she happily replied, "YEA!"

Suddenly, Her Door Opened and a tall, Older Women appeared and she replied, "Jamie, Where are you so happy?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Found the 2 cards I Need for my deck and they being sold together for about 7 dollars."

Her Mom smiled and replied, "Thats nice. I'll Use my Credit Card to order them for you. You'll have to pay me 7 bucks when they arrive her Okay, Honey?"

Jamie then replied, "Yes, Mom."

Jamie got up and Her Mom went to her computer and she clicked on the ORDER NOW" Button and then she typed in a few more things and then 3 minutes later, she was done.

Her Mom then replied, "Those 2 cards will be here in about 2 days."

Jamie happily replied, "Thanks, Mom."

Her mom then replied, "You're so welcome, Honey. Lets get down stairs. Dad's Duel Is going be on KARE-11 Tonight on a duelers special and he's dueling in the final round of the Duel Monsters Minnesota Tournemet of champions."

Jamie then replied, "Wow. Who's his opponet?"

Her mom then replied, "A Guy Named Ken Morris. He has a Beastdown Deck and they're dueling at the Minneapolis Convention Cent."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets go then!"

They Lefted and headied down stars and they sat down on the couch and turned on the right channel and a Announcer in a Black Suit was annoucing the match.

The Annoucer began to announce, "Hello, I'm Duel Announcer Jaylee Caris And I'm proud to announce this excellent match Brought to you live on Kare-11 TV This afternoon. We Have 2 great duelists dueling now for the Ultimate Prize, The Tournment Championship card and a check for 1 thousand. Many have already been knocked out and now we have these 2 duelists who will decide who be the Minnesota tournement champion. Our final two duelists are Dirk bartez and Ken Morris!"

The Two Gentlemen went to the middle of the arena and both placed their decks in their disks and both Lifepoints counters Went Up t0 8,000.

Jamie then replied, "Go, Dad!"

The announcer then replied, "Began the match!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Ken: 8,000LP / Dirk: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

The Announcer then replied, "Ken, begin."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I place 1 card facedown and thats all for me."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Luster Dragon #1 in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Crystal Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Dirk then replied, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Dragon breathed is attack and it struck the facedown card and A Mystic Horseman appeared (1,300/1,550) and shattered to brown pixels.

Dirk resumed, "1 card facedown and thats the end of my turn."

Ken Drew a card and replied, "I summon my Berserk Gorilla!"

As he sat the card down, the large angry gorilla appeared With a roar (2,000/1,000).

Ken resumed, "Attack!"

The Gorilla rushed in and punched the dragon and it shattered to shards of crystal and emerald.

(Ken: 8,000LP / Dirk: 7,900LP)

Ken smiled and replied, "First blood goes to me! I end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Also set a card facedown and Gorilla, attack!"

The Gorilla Rushed in and a Large Sleepy Dragon appeared (1,300/2,000) and the fist was bounced off the dragon.

Ken resumed, "I End my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Dragon Dwelling in the Cave for Luster Dragon #2!"

As the sleeping dragon vanished, The Large Emerald Dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Dirk smiled and replied, "Attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck the Gorilla, blowing it to brown pixels.

(Ken: 7,600LP / Dirk: 7,900LP)

Dirk resumed, "I End my turn."

Jamie smiled and replied, "He's doing quite so far."

Her Mom then replied, "He has'ent brought out his best card out yet."

Jamie then replied, "When he does, Ken Will be in for a suprise."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon Des Koala!"

As he sat the card down, The Small Koala appeared (1,100/1,800).

Ken resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Wild Natures Release!"

The Koala Became more angerier (1,100/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

Ken then replied, "Attack!"

The koala rushed in and slashed The dragon rapidly and it exploded to shards of diamond and crystal.

(Ken: 7,600LP / Dirk: 7,400LP)

Ken then replied, "Before it goes, I Play Mystic Wok And I gain that many lifepoints!"

The Koala vanished into brown mist and Ken inhaled it.

(Ken: 9,500LP / Dirk: 7,400LP)

Ken resumed, "I End my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Dragon Of Light (1,600/600).

Dirk smiled and replied, "Direct attack!"

The Dragon fired a beam of light and it struck Ken In the chest.

(Ken: 7,900LP / Dirk: 7,400LP)

Dirk resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Ken Drew a card and replied, "I Play Koala March!"

Suddenly, 2 Koalas (1,100/1,800 x2).

Ken resumed, "I Tribute Both Koalas For My Behemoth, King Of All Animals!"

As the two vanished, A Large Purple Beast appeared (2,700/1,500).

Ken Resumed, "I'm returing My 2 Koalas!"

He took both koalas and added both to his hand.

Ken resumed, "Attack!"

The Beast rushed and with swipe of his claws sliced the dragon to pieces and all of pieces fell to the ground and shattered.

(Ken: 7,900LP / Dirk: 6,300LP)

Dirk then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Numinous Healer!"

(Ken: 7,900LP / Dirk: 7,300LP)

Dirk sighed and replied, "Thanks, Jamie for this wonderful card."

Jamie giggled and replied, "You're welcome, Dad."

Ken resumed, "I End my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "1 Monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "Where's My Enraged Battle Ox?I Summon My Des Kangaroo!"

As he sat the card down, The Green Kangaroo appeared (1,500/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Behemoth, attack!"

The Beast rushed and slashed the facedown card and a group of 3 dragons appeared (700/800) and shattered to bits.

Dirk then replied, "That was my troop Dragon! When its destroyed, I Can Special summon another From my deck!"

Another Troop Dragon appeared (700/800).

Ken resumed, "Kangaroo, attack!"

The Beast rushed in and punched the dragon group and it shattered and then another appeared (700/800).

Ken resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Troop Dragon for Curse Of Dragon!"

As the Dragon vanishedm a Fiendish Yellow Dragon appeared (2,000/1,500).

Dirk resumed, "I activate Scorching Ruin! Attack That Beast!"

The Dragon fired its fire attack and it struck The Behemoth and it roared and exploded to purple pixels.

(Ken: 7,600LP / Dirk: 7,300LP)

Dirk resumed, "1 facedown card and thats it for me."

Ken Drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Dragon fired another Firey breath and a Enraged Battle Ox appeared (1,700/1,000) and was reduced to ashes.

Dirk resumed, "I End my turn now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Kangaroo for Manticore Of Darkness!"

As the Kangaroo vanished, The Large Beast-like Manticore appeared (2,300/1,900).

Ken resumed, "Attack!"

The Beast fired its fire attack and it struck The Dragon and it roared and shattered to yellow pixels.

(Ken: 7,600LP / Dirk: 7,000LP)

Ken laughed and replied, "This is getting fun! I End my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and thats it for me."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mad Dog Of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, The Mad Dog appeared with a fercious bark (1,900/1,400).

Ken resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Beast Fired another fire blast at the facedown and a Two-Headed Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200) and exploded to purple pixels.

Suddenly, It appeared (1,000/1,200).

Ken growled and replied, "Darn It! Mad Dog, attack!"

The Beast Rushed and grabbed the dragon by the neck and it slammed it onto the ground and it exploded once again to purple pixels.

Ken sighed and replied, "Thats all for me."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Play Snatch Steal On Your Manticore!"

The beast-Warriror vanished and reappeared On Dirks side of the field.

Dirk resumed, "I Now Tribute for my My Des Volstgalph!"

As the Monster vanished, The Desert Dragon appared (2,200/1,700).

Jamie then replied, "Where'd he get That card?"

Her Mom smiled and replied, "Bought it online for 200 Dollars. He Bought with the money he earned from working hard."

Jamie then replied, "Cool Beans!"

Dirk resumed, "Attack!"

The Dragon Opened its mouth and fired a sanstorm and it struck The Dog and it yelped and shattered.

(Ken: 6,800LP / Dirk: 7,000LP)

Ken looked puzzled and replied, "What the...I Lost 800 Lifepoints ?!?!"

Dirk smiled and replied, "When my dragon destroys a monster, you lose 500 lifepoints. I End my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "Hmm. My Desert Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired another Sandstorm and it struck The facedown card and a Soul Tiger appeared (0/2,100)) and it shattered to blue pixels.

(Ken: 6,300LP / Dirk: 7,000LP)

Dirk then replied, "Dullsville. I End my turn now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "Another Monster in defense mode. End turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "Fine By Me! Attack!"

The Dragon fired another sandstorm at the facedown card and a Sleeping Lion appeared (700/1,700) And exploded to orange pixels.

(Ken: 5,800LP / Dirk: 7,000LP)

Ken then replied, "Now for this. When One of My Beasts go to the my graveyard, I Can Pay 1,000 lifepoints to special summon this card from my deck!"

Suddenly, a Large Green-Haired Ape Appeared (2,600/1,800).

Ken then replied, "meet Green Baboon, the Forest Guard!"

(Ken: 4,800LP / Dirk: 7,000LP)

Dirk then replied, "Your lifepoints are going down. I End my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Set a card facedown and My Baboon, attack!"

The Beast Rushed in and it punched the Dragon hard and it exploded to brown pixels.

(Ken: 4,800LP / Dirk: 6,600LP)

Ken resumed, "I Play Soul Of The Pure for some lifepoints and thats my turn."

(Ken: 5,600LP / Dirk: 6,600LP)

Dirk drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and thats all I Can Do."

Ken Drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Koala Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a Koala appeared and it hard armor and a small sword (1,600/1,200).

Ken then replied, "Attack!"

The Baboon rushed and punched the facedown card and a Komouri Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200) and it exploded to black pixels.

Ken resumed, "Koala Warrior, Direct attack!"

The Koala rushed and slashed Dirk In The Chest.

(Ken: 5,600LP / Dirk: 5,000LP)

Ken smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and he smiled at what he drawn.

Jamie happily replied, "Must of drawn his best card."

Her mom smiled and replied, "He must of."

Dirk resumed, "I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity!"

Dirk drew 4 cards from her deck and Ken drew 3 new cards.

Dirk then replied, "I activate the ritual card, Crescent Dragon Constelation!"

Jamie then replied, "1 of His best monsters!"

Dirk resumed, "For the offering, I Tribute 1 Grey Wing, 1 Masked Dragon and 1 Petit Dragon as a tribute to special summon my Crescent Star Dragon!"

As the 3 Dragons vanished, A Large Blue Dragon appeared (2,850/2,900).

Ken then replied, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack his Koala Warrior!"

The Dragon opened its mouth and fired a fiery breath and the beast-Warrior was reduced to ashes.

(Ken: 3,350LP / Dirk: 5,000LP)

Dirk smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Baboon to defense mode and I Place 1 more monster facedown and I card facedown and that will now End my turn."

The Baboon knelt in a defensive way.

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Luster Dragon #1!"

As he sat the card down, The Dragon appeared again (1,900/1,600).

Dirk resumed, "Cresent Dragon, take down his Baboon With Crescent Flame!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck the Baboon, destroying it on inpact.

Ken Quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Animal Trail! I Can Search my deck for any Beast Monster i Want!"

Ken took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he placed his deck back into his disk.

Dirk resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Luster Dragon Fired its attack and a Tiger Axe appeared (1,300/1,100) and it exploded to orange pixels.

Dirk resumed, "I End my turn now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Activate Polymerization to fuse Big Koala and Des Koala To Create Master Of Oz!"

As the two beasts merged, The Large Green Beast appeared (4,200/3,700).

Ken smiled and replied, "Meet My Best card! attack His Luster Dragon!"

The Beast rushed in and punched the Dragon and it shattered to multi-colored Pixels.

(Ken: 3,350LP / Dirk: 2,700LP)

Ken Resumed, "That was fun. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dirk Drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Crescent Dragon to defense mode and I Place 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Crescent Dragon knelt and it roared in a defensive way.

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, The Axe-Wielding Minotaur appeared (1,700/1,000).

Ken resumed, "Lets do it! I activate my facedown card, Metorain! Oz, attack his facedown card!"

The Beast being swinging his fist in a circle and it punched the Crescent Dragon and it exploded to blue pixels.

Ken resumed, "Ox, attack His facedown card!"

The Beast rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a Spirit Ryu appeared and fell in two halves and both shattered to purple pixels.

(Ken: 3,350LP / Dirk: 700LP)

Ken resumed, "I Now Play Block Attack on my ox and thats all for me."

Dirk smiled at what he drew from his deck.

Jamie was happier and replied, "He drew it!"

Dirk resumed, "I Summon My Red Eyes Black Chick!"

As he sat the card down, a Small Egg with a black head pointing out of it appeared (800/500).

Dirk resumed, "I Tribute for my Red Eyes!"

As the Dragon grew and the Great Red Eyes appeared (2,400/2,000).

Dirk resumed, "I Now Tribute him for My Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The Dragon mutated and and It was more Darker and more evil looking (2,400/2,000).

Ken gulped and replied, "It gains 300 ATK For every dragon in your graveyard!"

Dirk smiled and replied, "Yea and that was 20 Dragons!"

The Dragon Roared as its attack rose (2,400/2,000 - 8,400/2,000).

Dirk smiled and replied, "This is over now! Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired his fiery breath at the Large Beast and it Groaned and exploded to a thousand Green Pixels.

(Ken: 0LP / Dirk: 700LP)

The Announcer got to the middle of the arena and replied, "This Duels Winner is Dirk Bartez!"

The Crowd cheered as a Tall Man came to the arena and he replied, "Here you Go."

He Gave him a Trophy, A Check and a Card Encased in a Silver Case and he read it and smiled.

The Man then replied, "Congratulations on your fine preformance, Dirk. How do you thank for your victory?"

Dirk smiled and replied, "I Thank my myself as well as my Wife Serena Bartez and my Daughter Jamie."

Serena & Jamie smiled and replied, "Thanks, Dad."

Serena turned the TV off and she replied, "Don't you get a book report due tomarrown, Jamie?"

Jamie then replied, "Oh, thats right! Thanks, mom."

She Ran up to her room and shutted her door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards Made By Me & others

Koala March / Normal Spell Card

Image: Several koalas with multicolored fur playing in a meadow.

Card Description: Special Summon one Monster with the word "Koala" in its name with four stars or less from your Graveyard in Attack Position. Then Special Summon a Monster with the same name from your hand in Attack Position.

Note: This card was used by Chumley In The Yugioh GX: "Family Business". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.)

Animal Trail / Normal Trap Card

Image: A dark trail in a forest, surrounded by bushes and tall grass.

Card Description: You can activate this card when a Monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Search your deck for one Beast-Type Monster and add it to your hand.

Note: "Animal Trail" was used by Chumley in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Magna Chum Laude". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Scorching Ruin / Spell Card

Image: A Dragon roasting a Cornfield with its fire.

Increase the ATK of 1 of your Dragon type monsters By 1,000 points until the end of your battle phase.

(Note: This card was created By Cyber Commander. All Creative credit goes to him)

Crescent Star Constellation / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A group of stars in the shape of a dragon

This card is used to Ritual summon "Crescent Star Dragon". You must also sacrifice monsters on your side of the field or hand whose star total equals 8 or more.

Crescent Star Dragon

Image: A Blue Dragon flying through space

Dragon/Effect/Ritual/Light/ATK: 2,850/DEF: 2,900/8 Stars

This card can only be Ritual summoned by the effect of "Crescent Star Constellation". As long as this card is on the field, Dragon types with 4 stars or lower are not destroyed as a result of battle.

(Note: These 2 cards were created by MichaelJD4 All Creative Credit goes to him.)

Green Baboon, The Forest Guard

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,800/7 Stars

When a BEAST-Type Monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you may pay 1,000 Life Points to Special Summon this card from your deck.

(This Card is a Japense Promotional Card That has not been released in the United States Yet.)

Koala Warrior

Image: A Koala Wearing Armor and holding a small sword Protecting a Des Koala From A Manticore of Darkness

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monsters as a result of battle, You Regain 100 lifepoints x the level stars the destroyed monster had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the first Chapter of This Fanfic. Intresting, Huh? In Our Next Chapter, Jamie Goes to the arcade for a Duel and She uses One the Virtual Pods to duel a duelist from the anime past. Who Will She Duel and how Will She Do? Find Out As We See Her Deck in the chapter Called "Metalmorph", Coming Soon.


	2. Metalmorph

Yugioh! The DarK Era 

Chapter 2: Metalmorph

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's Room / 5:00pm

Jamie was napping on her bed in her Pink Shirt and Red Pants.

Suddenly, Her Door opened and there was her dad.

Dirk smiled and replied, "Honey, Wake up.."

Jamie woke and looked towards her dad and she ran to him and hugged him and replied, "Hi, Daddy. I Saw you win your duel today!"

Dirk then replied, "It was hard fight, But it was worth It. How was your day?"

Jamie then replied, "Fine. Mom Ordered me the 2 cards I needed for my deck."

Dirk then replied, "The same deck that your Mom, Me and your friends help you create a couple of months ago?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "The Same one. After I Get those 2 cards, I Want to challenge you to a duel, Dad."

Dirk then replied, "Whenever you want to duel me or Mom and if were not busy, We'll duel you, Jamie."

Jamie giggled and replied, "Cool. Whats Mom cooking for dinner?"

DIrk then replied, "She's Making Chicken Alfredo and she also made the most delcious Garlic Bread ever tasted to go with it. She said it'll be ready in about 10 Minutes."

Jamie then replied, "Okay, Thanks dad. I Wanna change my shirt before heading down."

Dirk then replied, "Okay, See you in a few minutes."

He shut her door and she took off her shirt, Revealing her White bra and then she threw it in a nearby clothes pile and he she put on her red shirt and she headied down to dinner.

She Got to the table and she sat down in her spot and her mom sat her plate down And she replied, "Here you go, Sweetie."

She smiled and replied, "Thanks, Mom."

Her parents sat down with her and began to eat.

20 Minutes Later they finished dinner and she went up to her room and she closed her door and then she went to her Desk and continued to work on her Book Report.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Jamie's House

Monday, October 17th, 2199

6:00am

Jamie was sleeping soundly as her alarm clock went off and she got up and then she shut it off and she went to her closet and got a t-shirt and a pair of pants and then she went to her Dresser and got socks and her other unmetionables and she began to get undressed.

About 15 minutes later, She Was dressed and her Pajamas were in the dirty clothes pile. she went to her drawer and she placed some makeup, a few dollars and some...women stuff in her purse and then she also placed her deck into It and she left her room and went downstairs to find her mom making breakfast.

Her Mom Turned around and she saw her daughter and then she replied, "Hi, Jamie."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Hi, Mom. Whats for breakfast?"

Serena smiled and replied, "Eggs and Bacon. Something Small, But It'll do."

Jamie then replied, "Cool."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
P.S. 108 grounds / 7:00am

Jamie got off the bus and waited near the School's fountain, waiting for her friends.

Suddenly, a A Tall Male came and he had great muscles, A Grey shirt and Black Jeans as well as white Sneakers. He Walked up to Jamie and replied, "Hi, Jamie."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Hey, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "How are you this morning, Jamie?"

Jamie then replied, "Good. My mom helped me order those 2 cards I needed for my deck yesterday and They will be here tomarrow if the mail service stays good."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Thats cool."

Suddenly, another Tall male appeared and he was skinny and he wore red sneakers, Black Pants and a Blue Shirt.

Jeremy saw him and replied, "Hey, Daniel."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Hey, Jeremy. Hey, Jamie."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Hey, Daniel. You look good today."

He Smiled and replied, "Thanks, Jam."

Jamie then replied, "I Ordered those 2 cards I needed for my Fairy Deck and They're going to be at my house after school tomarrow afternoon."

Jeremy then replied, "That's Cool."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Have a idea for us. If you get those 2 cards, We'll head to the arcade and duel in one of the duel pods for a little Fun. We'll each bring our decks and duel VR Duelist."

Jamie then replied, "How Much is it for 1 duel?"

Daniel then replied, "1 buck for 1 8,000 lifepoint duel. I'll pay for the 3 of us."

Jamie smiled and replied, 'Cool."

The Bell Rang and the friends ran in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
P.S. 108 (Jamie's 2nd class: English) / 10:45am

The Teacher was handing back The Book Reports that the class completed on time (about 2 of them forget) and Jamie got hers and she got a A minus and Jeremy Got a B plus and Daniel got a A minus as well on it.

The Teacher then replied, "I'm proud of all of you that turned in your reports, Well done. The 2 who forget Must turn them in by tomarrow morning or they'll get a F on the report and will have to redo the report Early Next month."

The Two Students groaned as they heard the teacher.

Jamie raised her hand and replied, "Mr. Smith, Are you a duelist?"

The Teacher chuckled and replied, "Sure am, Miss Bartez and Cangratulations to your dad for winning the tournement yesterday."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thanks, Teach."

The Class began to clap and then stopped after a few minutes.

Mr. Smith resumed, "Lets have some fun now. Duel monsters has alot a spell cards. But Can Same name some of the Field Spell Cards."

Jamie raised her hand and the Teacher replied, "Yes, Jamie."

Jamie then replied, "There's Sogen, Forest, Wasteland, Umi, Legendary Ocean, Sanctuary of the Sky, Umiruka, Molten Destruction, Gaia Power, Lumionus Spark, Shien's Castle, Skyscraper, Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, Mystic Plasma Zone, Dark City, Clock Tower Prison And Necrovalley."

The Teacher chuckled and replied, "Very Good, Miss Bartez. You get 20 points of extra credit."

Another Student rose up and replied, "Don't forget about the Haunted Dollhouse too."

Mr. Smith then replied, "Ralph, Very Good. You Get 2 extra points."

He sat back down.

The Bell Rang and The Teacher sighed and replied, "See you all tomarrow."

The Students left the classroom.

Smith Went to his desk and took his deck out and he sighed at it and replied, "My deck has improved since the Beggining of this month and I Can't wait to duel one of those kids for a little fun."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Jamie's House

Tuesday October 17th, 2199

3:30pm

Jamie came in and she went to her mom and replied, "Did it come?"

Serena smiled and replied, "It did. You owe me 7 Bucks, Kiddo."

She took her purse out and he gave her mom 1 five dollar bill and 2 dollar coins and Serena took the money and she handied her the package and she opened it and found a red envolope and the 2 cards were in and she took them out and threw the envolope and the package material in the trash and she took her deck out from her purse and slid the cards into it and she reshuffled it and slid it back into her disk. She Ran to her room and shut the door and she sat down on her bed and picked up her phone and dialed Daniel's number.

"Hello?", Daniel's voice was heard.

Jamie then replied, 'Daniel, Its Jamie."

Daniel voice was heard again and replied, "Whats up, Jam?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "The Cards came in the mail today and I Shuffled the cards into my deck. Lets meet at Gameworks tonight. My Dad will bring us there. We'll pick you up at about 6:00 and don't forget your disk and deck.

Daniel voice continued, "Okay, See you later."

Jamie then replied, "Okay, Bye."

She hung up her phone.

Suddenly, Dirk Came in her room and he smiled at his daughter and replied, "Hey, Jam."

Jamie then replied, "Hey, Dad. I Got the two cards."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Thats cool. Do you need a ride to Gameworks tonight?"

Jamie then replied, "Yes. After supper, We'll get Daniel and Jeremy and head To Gameworks."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Sounds like a plan. Mom's making Chicken Fajitas tonight."

Jamie happily got up and replied, "Oh, YEA!"

She got and she went downstairs with her dad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of Jeremy's House / 6:10pm

Dirk and Jamie already picked up Daniel and Then he honked the Horn of the car and he came out with His Disk on his arm and his deck loaded.

Dirk smiled and replied,"Good Evening, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Hi, Mr. Bartez."

Dirk then replied, "I'll pay for a drink for all of us and who's paying for the VR pods, Tonight?"

Daniel then replied, "I am."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Cool Beans."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Downtown Minneapolis (Block E) / 6:30pm

Block E Has been through many changes over the years since it opened many, Many years ago. The Block Now has a Pizza Cafe, Coffee House, a Travel agency and a Cardsharks Gameshop. The Restraunts, The Theater, Hotel and Gameworks Never changed and have stayed the same, except with a few minor Changes and The Block now had a 4-Floor parking garage. Dirk drove to the 2nd floor of the garage and he parked his car and he smiled at where he parked. The Kids got out of the car and went to the elevator to get to the ground floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Gameworks / 6:50pm

The Kids and Dirk got in. Gamreworks still was there, But with many, more video Games, 2 cafes and a bar.

Dirk then replied, "Lets head to the VR Pods!"

The Kids ran to the VR Pod and at the time, all 10 of them were not being used.

A Attendant was nearby and he walked to Dirk and replied, "Can I help you out?"

He smiled and replied, "The kids want to duel in those pods of yours."

The Attendant smiled and replied, "Okay. That'll be 3 bucks.."

Daniel gave her the 3 dollars and then then she went a nearby table and she picked up 3 duel books and she replied, "Choose your opponet, please."

He handied each of the kids a Book and they began to look through it. The Books had every known famous in the book, waiting for kids and adults to duel them. The Harder the opponet, the bigger the point card you get if you win the duel."

Daniel then replied, "I'm Battling Espa Roba!"

Jeremy then replied, "Good Choice. I'm gonna face Syrus Truesdale."

Jamie Looked at the attendant and replied, "Got anyone new with a challenge?"

The Attendant smiled and replied, "We have 5 new ones."

Jamie handied her the books and she opened it up and pointed to the last one on the new list and replied, "This guy is worth 1,000 duel points, the most of any VR opponet here. He can only be faced once per day and he's tough He's beatened 5 duelists and in the past, He defeated Tristan Taylor in a duel and then he lost To Serenity Wheeler & Duke Devlin."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Okay, I'll duel him."

The Attendant smiled and replied, "Good luck. I'm Kelly By the way."

Jamie then replied, "I'm Jamie."

She took the books and she replied, "Good choices, Kids. Good Luck. Jeremy, You're in Pod 8, Jamie's is in pod 1 and Daniel is in pod 5."

the Kids took off their duel disks and placed them on a nearby desk and Kelly replied, "Please keep your decks in your pocket and when you make the challenge, Just yell Duel disk came out and you get your borrowed duel disk."

The Entered the The right pods and Kelly went to the computer and replied, "Pods, Online and activate!"

The computer Started up and the Pods that the kids were in lit up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
VR World (Factory) / 7:15pm

Jamie appeared and she was in a factory of somesorts.

She Then replied, "activate disk.

A Duel disk appeared on her arm and she took her deck from her pocket and slid it into her disk.

Jamie then replied, "Where are you?"

Suddenly, a tall man With brown hair wearing a black buisness suit appeared and he had a duel disk on his arm and a deck in it as well.

The Man then replied, "Hello. Allow Me To Introduce myself. I'm Nesbitt, Former Vice President of New Technology at Kaiba Corp and I Was one of the orginal Big Five."

Jamie then replied, "Its a pleasure. So Your undefeated so for in this VR world, eh?"

Nesbitt smiled and replied, "Yes, thats correct, Miss Bartez."

Jamie then replied, "We're going to duel now."

Nesbitt then replied, "as you wish."

Both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

Nesbitt then replied, "Ready for a Mechanical Pummeling?"

Jamie then replied, "Dream on!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Nesbitt: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Nesbitt smiled and replied, "Ladies, First."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Thanks. 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Robotic Warrior appeared (1,600/1,800).

Nesbitt resumed, "Attack my Knight With Energy Sword!"

The machine rushed and sliced through the facedown card with its sword and a Small Cherub appeared (900/400) and shattered to bits.

Jamie then replied, "That was my Skelengel. I Now draw 1 card from my deck."

She drew 1 card.

Nesbitt resumed, "1 Card facedown and I End my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon another monster card facedown and I End my turn."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Overdrive!"

As he sat the card down, The Machine Gun Vehicle appeared (1,600/1,500).

Nesbitt resumed, "Knight, attack his facedown monster!"

The Machine's Sword started up and a Winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and shattered to bits.

Jamie smiled and replied, "That was my Winged Kuriboh!"

Nesbitt sighed and replied, "Oh, well. I End my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, The Fairy Warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "I Play Mystic Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and Nesbitts facedown card (Negate Attack) Lifted up and shattered to bits.

Jamie resumed, "Aeris, attack!"

The Fairy Rushed in and he stabbed The Knight with his spear and he pulled as the knight exploded to bits.

(Nesbitt: 7,800LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Take that! I card facedown and thats my turn."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mechancialchaser!"

As he sat the card down, The Many-Armed Machine appeared (1,850/800).

Nesbitt resumed, "Attack!"

The Machine rushed and it jammed its prod into the Fairy and he gasped and shattered to Grey Pixels.

(Nesbitt: 7,800LP / Jamie: 7,950LP)

Jamie quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Multi-colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Nesbitt resumed, "Overdrive, attack one of those sheep!"

The Machine fired its gun and the blue sheep was wiped out.

Nesbitt Resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, The Cute-Winged Fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Jamie resumed, "Take out that turret!"

The Fairy tossed a ball of magical energy and it struck the machine, destroying it.

(Nesbitt: 7,600LP / Jamie: 7,950LP)

Jamie resumed, "I card facedown and thats my turn."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Card Trooper!"

As he sat the card down, A Toy-like Robot Tank appeared (400/400).

Nesbitt resumed, "I activate my tanks ability. I Discard the top 3 cards from my deck to my graveyard and my machine gains 500 ATK For Every card Discarded!"

He discard the top 3 cards from his deck and slid them into his graveyard and The Tank began to charge up its weapons (400/400 - 1,900/400).

Nesbitt resumed, "Trooper, attack!"

The Tank fired 2 shots and the Cute Fairy was blown to white pixels.

(Nesbitt: 7,600LP / Jamie: 7,750LP)

Nesbitt resumed, "Chaser, take out another sheep!"

The Machine stabbed its prod arm into the Red Scapegoat and it exploded to red pixels.

Nesbitt resumed, "I Play Miracle Return I Can Now return the 3 cards and switch the postion of my Card Trooper!"

He took 3 cards and shuffled them back into his deck and then The Tank turned sideways.

Nesbitt resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Hyster Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, The Female angel appeared (1,800/500).

Jamie resumed, "I Play The spell card, Silver Bow & Arrow!"

A Bow & Arrow appeared and The Hysteric Fairy grabbed it (1,800/500 - 2,100/800).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Hysteric Fairy, attack!"

The Fairy fire a arrow and it struck Mechanicalchaster and it exploded on inpact.

(Nesbitt: 7,450LP / Jamie: 7,750LP)

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Card Trooper For My Machine King!"

As the tank vanished, The Tall Large Robot appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Nesbitt resumed, "I Play De-Spell!"

The Bow and Arrow shattered 2,100/800 - 1,800/500).

Nesbitt resumed, "Lets do it. Machine King, attack!"

The Machine fired its fist and it struck the fairy, blowing it away.

(Nesbitt: 7,450LP / Jamie: 7,250LP)

Nesbitt resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cyber Phoenix in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Metallic Bird appeared (1,200/1,600) and Machine Kings ATK Rose (2,300/2,000 -2,400/2,000).

Nesbitt resumed, "Machine King, attack!"

The Machine fired its punch again at the facedown card and a Agido appeared (1,500/1,300) and was smashed to pieces.

A Blue Die appeared and then it rolled and it landied on a 4!"

Jamie then replied, "Yay!"

Agido appeared again (1,500/1,300).

Nesbitt resumed, "You lucked out. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster in defense mode and I card facedown and thats my turn."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Machine King Prototype!"

As he sat the card down, The Prototype machine appeared (1,600/1,500 - 1,800/1,500) and Machine Kings Rose (2,400/2,000 - 2,500/2,000).

Nesbitt resumed, "King, attack The facedown card!"

The Machine Fired its fist and it struck the facedown card and a Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200) And was smashed to pieces.

Nesbitt resumed, "Prototype, attack his Agido!"

The Machine Fired a laser and The Sand Fairy was no more.

The Blue Die appeared and it landied on 3.

Nesbitt laughed and replied, "Ha, you get nothing! I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mudora In attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Sand-Fairy Warrior appeared (1,500/1,800).

Nesbitt then replied, "Its weaker then my monsters!"

Jamie then replied, "He gets 300 ATK for every Fairy In my graveyard and they are 7 in my graveyard!"

THe Fairys Blade began to glow with powr (1,500/1,800 - 3,600/1,800).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Mudora, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and with its blade, sliced through the Proto-type and it exploded to bits.

(Nesbitt: 5,650LP / Jamie: 7,250LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "I'm bringing down your undefeated Record Tonight! I end my turn now."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Tribute both Machines for Perfect Machine King!"

As the two machines vanished, The Larger Machine appeared (2,700/1,500).

Nesbitt resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn on my Proto-type!"

The Weaker Machine appeared (1,600/1,500).

Nesbitt resumed, "I Play Gift Of Martyr!"

The Machine vanished and The Larger machines ATK rose (2,700/1,500 - 4,300/1,500).

Jamie gulped and replied," Oh, Shi..."

Nesbitt resumed, "Lets do it! Perfect Machine King, attack!"

THe Machine fired a barrage of missles and Mudora was wiped out.

(Nesbitt: 5,650LP / Jamie: 6,550LP)

Nesbitt smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my move."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cannon Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The Cannon Soldior appeared (1,400/1,300) and The Larger Machines ATK rose (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Nesbitt resumed, "Lets do it. Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The Machine Fired a barrage of missles at the facedown card and a Petit Angel appeared (600/900) and it squeaked and then shattered.

Nesbitt resumed, "Cannon Solidor, direct attack!"

The Machine fired a shot from its chest and it Struck Jamie in the chest.

(Nesbitt: 5,650LP / Jamie: 4,950LP)

Nesbitt resumed, "This duel is gonna be mine. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Spirit Of The Harp!"

As he sat he card down, The Female Harp player appeared (800/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "I Play the spell card Shield & Sword!"

The Harpists ATK Changed (800/2,000 - 2,000/800) and The Soldiors Did as well (1,400/1,300 - 1,300/1,400) and the Large Machines did as well (3,200/1,500 - 1,500/3,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Harpist, wipe it out!"

The Harpist played a melody and a beam of light was fired from the harp and it struck The Machine and it exploded to bits, sending metal and Debris everywhere.

(Nesbitt: 5,150LP / Jamie: 4,950LP)

Jamie resumed, "For my final move, I Play Soul of the pure and I Place 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

(Nesbitt: 5,150LP / Jamie: 5,750LP)

Nesbitt drew a card.

Jamie quickly replied, "I Play Zero Gravity!"

The Machine Lowererd and the harpist knelt as well.

Nesbitt resumed, "I Play the spell card, Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, Card Trooper appeared (400/400 - 200/400 and then Robotic Knight (1,600/1,800 - 800/1,800).

Nesbitt resumed, "Now for my secret weapon! I Activate Sky Union!"

All 3 of the machines vanished and then a Large Battleship With Many cannons on it and it had a head of a action Figure (2,500/2,000).

Nesbitt smiled and replied, "Meet My Air Fortress Ziggeraut!"

Jamie gulped at what she saw.

Nesbitt resumed, "Lets do it. My Mighty Machine, attack!"

The Machine Fired its cannons and the Harpist was wiped out.

Nesbitt resumed, "I End my turn now and I Now Get a Toy Robot Token."

A Small Robot Soldior fell out of its mouth (0/0).

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "Ziggeraut, attack his facedown card!"

The Machine Fired its cannons and it struck the facedown card and a Small Blobby Fairy appeared (300/500) and took the hit.

Jamie smiled and replied, "This Is Marshmallon. When its flipped by my opponet, you lose 1,000 lifepoints!"

(Nesbitt: 4,150LP / Jamie: 5,750LP)

Nesbitt resumed, "I Now get another token and thats it."

Another Robot fell out of the airship's head (0/0).

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Fairy Princess!"

As he sat the card down, a Fairy Girl appeared and she wearing a beautiful Gold & Red Dress (1,800/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Princess, take out one of those tokens!"

The Fairy Princess rushed and sliced right through one of the tokens and it shattered.

Jamie resumed, "My Mom got me this card for my 10th birthday. By The Way, As long as another fairy is on the field, You cannot attack her."

Nesbitt then replied, "And that Blob can't be destroyed in battle either."

Jamie then replied, "Indeed. I End my turn now."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Play Fairys Meteor Crush on my Ship! Ziggeraut, attack!"

The Airship fired its cannons and struck The Small Fairy and splattered everywhere and then it reformed and it continued to smile.

(Nesbitt: 4,150LP / Jamie: 3,750LP)

Nesbitt resumed, "I End my turn and My New token."

Another Robot came out of the head.

Jamie drew and she smiled at what she drew.

Nesbitt then replied, "Good Draw, Miss Bartez?"

Jamie then replied, "Yes! I Offer both Of My Fairies to summon My Fairy Queen!"

As the two vanished, a extremely beautiful woman appeared with long flowing red hair and she was wearing a gorgeous red and yellow dress (2,650/2,250).

Jamie resumed, "When She's tributed, I Can Add any two Fairy monsters from my graveyard and add both to my hand!"

She took a Fairy Princess and a Mudora and added both to her hand.

Jamie resumed, "I Now activate my facedown card, Token Feastevil!"

The Two tokens shattered.

(Nesbitt: 3,650LP / Jamie: 3,750LP)

Jamie resumed, "I Equip My Queen With The Ruby Belt Of Champions!"

A Large Ruby Belt appeared around the queens stomach.

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Queen, attack!"

The Fairy Queen toss her sword at the large machine and it slashed the Machine in the face and began to spark and then it fell to the ground and exploded in a fierce Explosion.

(Nesbitt: 3,500LP / Jamie: 3,750LP)

Jamie then replied, "Now for the belts ability. If My monster equipped with it destroys a level 7 or higher monster as a result of battle, I get to draw 2 card and I Must shuffle 1 card back into my deck."

She drew 2 cards and shuffled her Fairy Princess back into her deck.

Jamie resumed, "I card facedown and thats my turn."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Play Toy Robot Box. I Discard this card..."

He discarded a Cyber Falcon to his graveyard.

...and I get 3 toy robot tokens."

3 Robots appeared (0/0 x3).

Nesbitt resumed, "I Place 1 monster card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Zolga!"

As he sat the card down, The Sand Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Queenie, attack his facedown card!"

The Fairy rushed and sliced through the card with her sword and a Cannon Soldior appeared (1,400/1,300) and if Fell to the ground in two pieces and both exploded to purple pixels.

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

She then replied, "Zolga, take out one of those tokens!"

The Fairy rushed in and slammed its body into one of the tokens and it shattered to white pixels.

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats all for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Hmm."

Nesbitt quickly replied, "I activate a Feint Plan!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Oh, Well. Queenie, attack!"

The Fairy rushed in and sliced through the token and it exploded to white pixels.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Oh, Well. I End my turn now."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "I Play Swords Of Revealing Light!"

A Wall Of Swords Blocked Jamies side of the field.

Nesbitt resumed, "I Place 2 more cards facedown and I End my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Switch Zolga to defense mode and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Nesbitt resumed, "I Offer my facedown Omi Tank T-34 For Satalite Cannon!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Space Cannon appeared (0/0).

Nesbitt resumed, "I Now activate my facedown Trap Card, Inferno Reckless Summon to special summon 2 more cannnos from my deck!"

Suddenly, 2 more Cannons appeared (0/0 x2).

Nesbitt then replied, "Of course you can special summon any More Zolgas and Or Queens from your deck."

Jamie then replied, "I have no more!"

Nesbitt resumed, "Oh, Well. I Play Polymerization to fuse all 3 cannons together..."

As the 3 cannons merged together, A Much Large Space Cannon appeared (0/2,000).

Nesbitt resumed, "Meet my Ultimate Weapon, Satellite Laser X-06S BALSAM!"

Jamie then replied, "No ATK points?"

Nesbitt then replied, "At the end of each of my end phases, It powers up and gains 3000 attack Points!"

Jamie gulped and replied, "Oh, My!"

Nesbitt resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Cannon Powered Up (0/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I pass.."

The Swords Shattered.

The Queen Knelt in a defensive way.

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "By The Way, My Toy gets a trample effect!"

Jamie then replied, "Oh, Man!"

Nesbitt resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The Cannon began to glow (3,000/2,000 - 6,000/2,000).

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Nesbitt drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Cannon, attack!"

The Cannon fired a large laser beam and the Queen Gasped and was vaporized.

(Nesbitt: 3,500LP / Jamie: 400LP)

Nesbitt smiled and replied, "This duel is gonna end soon! I End my turn with 1 facedown card!"

The Cannons ATK went down (6,000/2,000 - 0/2,000).

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Zolga For Airknight Parashath!"

As the Sand Fairy vanished, The Fairy Warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

(Nesbitt: 3,500LP / Jamie: 2,400LP)

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute him for Neo-Parshath, The Sky Paladin!"

As The Airknight vanished, a Much more handsome Airknight appeared (2,300/2,000).

Jamie then replied, "I destroy your facedown card With My Heavy Storm!"

The Storm began and the Facedown card lifted up (A Mirror Force) Lifted up and exploded to bits.

Jamie resumed, "I Play Megamorph!"

The Paladins ATK Rose (2,300/2,300 - 4,600).

Nesbitt then replied, "Oh, Crap!"

Jamie resumed, "Its been fun! Neo Parshath, attack!"

The Fairy flew to the space weapon and sliced the machine with his blades and he got back as the as the large machine Exploded in a fierce explosion, sending debris all over the field.

(Nesbitt: 0LP / Jamie: 2,400LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thats game!"

Nesbitt sighed and replied, "Well Done. You Win the points. You are a excellent duelist, So good luck in the future."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Everything vanished.

-  
Gamewords VR Pod Room (8:20pm)

Jamie got out her pod and the Attendent walked to her and replied, "Well Done. And Now Nesbitt is now 20-1."

She Handied her a 1,000 point card and she shoved it into her pocket.

Daniel and Jeremy came out of their pods and they had smiles on their faces.

The Attendant walked up to both of them and replied, "You're both winners of your duels as well! Congrats!"

She handied both a 200 point card.

Daniel walked to Jamie and replied, "How'd you do today?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Won!"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Way to go girl!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets find My Dad and go."

The Kids left and want towards the arcade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & others

Aeris

Image: A Fairy Warrior patrolling a quiet meadow with his sword in his hand.

Fairy/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

"A fairy warrior of the Higher Planes. He drives off the forces of darkness with his mighty spear."

Note: "Aeris" was first used by Noah in the Yugioh episode "Brothers in Arms (Part One)." All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Junk Dealer / Normal Spell Card

Image: A ragged and muscular junk man.

Special Summon up to two WARRIOR- or MACHINE-Type Monsters from your Graveyard whose combined star levels do not exceed seven in Attack Position. The ATK of these Monsters is cut in half. These Monsters cannot attack during the round you use this card. You cannot use these Monsters as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon.

Sky Union / Normal Spell Card

Image: Silhouette of a hulking, shadowy machine amid the clouds.

Offer three Monsters as a Tribute to Special Summon one "Air Fortress Ziggurat" from your hand or deck.

Air Fortress Ziggurat

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Image: A Large Airship in the sky

This Monster cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This Monster can only be Special Summoned through the effect of "Sky Union". This Monster is not destroyed when it battles a Monster with equal ATK. This Monster is not affected by your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. At the End Phase of your turn, you may Special Summon one "Toy Robot Token" (Machine/Earth/1 star/0 ATK, 0 DEF) in Defense Position. This Monster cannot be attacked so long as at least one "Toy Robot Token" is on your side of the field.

Toy Robot Box / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 White Toy Robots standing

Discard 1 card from your hand to special summon 3 "Toy Robot" Tokens (Machine/Earth/1 star/0 ATK, 0 DEF) To your side of the field in defense mode. as long as "Toy Robot Token" is on your side of the field, You opponet cannot attack any of your monster except for "Toy Robot Token". The Tokens Cannot be used in a tribute summoning.

Note: These 4 cards were used by Alister in the Yugioh episode "Flight of Fear (Part Two)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Satellite Laser X-06S BALSAM

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Image: A Large Floating Satalite Cannon

Satellite Cannon+ Satellite Cannon + Satellite Cannon

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Increase the ATK of this card by 3000 points during each of your own End Phases. This cards ATK is returned to 0 after it attacks. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Note: This Card was used By Prince Ojin in the Yugioh GX Episode "The Key Factor". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Miracle Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: Card Trooper with 3 cards hovering over its head.

This card can only be activated during your Main Phase 2 after you Used the effect of "Card Trooper". Return 3 cards used for the effect of "Card Trooper" and shuffle the cards back into your deck and change the postion of "Card Trooper" On your side of the field.

Marshmallon

Image: A White Blob with a upside down face smiling.

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 300/DEF: 500/3 Stars

The controller of the monster that attacks this face-down card takes 1000 points of damage after damage calculation (Damage calculation is applied normally). This card is not destroyed as a result of battle at any time.

(This Card is a Japense Promotional Card That has not been released in the United States Yet.)

Fairy Princess

Image: A Beautiful Fairy Girl Wearing a Beautiful Gold & Silver Dress

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

This card cannot be destroyed in battle if your have another Fairy-Type monster on your side of the field. Only 1 of this card can exist on the field at one time.

Fairy Queen

Image: A Beautiful Women in a Gorgeous Red & Gold Dress

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,650/DEF: 2,250/7 Stars

When this card is tributed summoned successfully, add 2 fairy type monsters from your graveyard and add both to your hand. This card is uneffected by your opponets Trap cards.

(Note: These 2 cards I made are for Me and MichaelJD4 to use Only. These 2 cards cannot be used in any other fanfic except for my fanfics and MichaelJD4's Fanfics.)

Ruby Belt of Champions / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Ruby belt be worn by a Dunamis Dark Witch.

When a monster on your side of the field destroys a Level 7 Or Higher monster as result of battle while equipped to this card, Draw 2 cards from your deck and then shuffle 1 card from your hand into your deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We Saw Jamies deck and How! In The Next Chapter, We'll see Jeremys next. In Our Next Chapter, Jeremy goes to Play Baseball with his friends and then a student from another School Challenges him to a duel. Will Jeremys Deck win him a duel? Find Out in "Backfire", Coming Soon.


	3. Backfire

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 3: Backfire

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie's House / 9:30pm

Jamie was still looking at the card he had won from Nesbitt in her living room.

She smiled and replied, "That was one intense duel, But I Beat him and won the 1,000 point card, Yay!"

Dirk smiled and replied, "I'm so proud of you, Jamie. You won a duel against one of the hardest duelists to beat."

Serena came in and replied, "Well done, Jamie. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. What do you do with those cards?"

Jamie then replied, "Well, If your cards has alot of points on it, You can trade points for rare cards that they have at their prize booth on the 2nd floor. I Already have 3,000 points, but the counter has a card I Want for my deck that costs 4,000 points and I'm saving up for it."

Serena looked at Dirk and replied, "How many do you have?"

He smiled and replied, "Only 500 Points."

Jamie then replied, "You're getting there, dad."

Dirk sighed and replied, "Why, Thank you."

Serena then replied, "Time for bed, Jamie."

Jamie only smiled at her mom and she went back up to her room to get ready for bed.

Serena then replied, "Honey, We have raised a fantastic child."

Dirk looked at her and replied, "We sure have, honey."

-  
Jamies School Lunchroom / 11:30am

The Lunchroom was filled with students, awating to get their lunches. Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy were at a table, eating the school lunch they bought.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Eesh. Turkey Burgers and Fries again?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I Looove it!"

He took a burger from his tray and ate it in 5 bites.

Daniel sighed and replied, "You're a pig, Jermey."

He took a few fries and ate them.

Jamie put down a half of a burger she ate and replied, "They are good. I Like the taste of them."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "That was a GREAT lunch."

He took a bottle of Cherry coke from his pocket that he bought and took 5 large gulps and it was gone.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Where the heck do you put it all?"

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Somewhere. This was tasty."

He got up and took his tray to the dishwasher and placed it in it and he went Back and sat down with Jamie and Daniel.

Suddenly, a Tall Teenage Girl. She wore black pants, a short Purple shirt and White Socks and she also had blonde Hair and Her bellybutton was showing.

She looked at Daniel and replied, "Hi, Cutie."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Hi, Missy."

She Looked at Jamie and replied, "Hey, Jamie."

Jamie then replied, "Hello, Missy. How are you and your boyfriend doing?"

Missy sighed and replied, "We broke up last night. We were not meant to be."

Jeremy then replied, "Sorry about that, Missy."

Missy smiled and replied, "Its okay. I'll find the right guy for me in the future. It'll take time. Jamie, Congrats to your dad for winning the Minnesota Champions Tournement, Very good job."

Jamie then replied, "He did a great job in that tournement."

Missy then replied, "He certainly did."

She left to sit with her friends.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "You think she'll start bugging me more because now that she's single?"

Jamie then replied, "I Think so. You better watch out now, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I'm irresistable."

Jamie then replied, "I'm not saying anything..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's House / 4:00pm

Jamie entered house and he walked and she found Dirk and replied, "Hi, Dad."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Hey, Girl."

Jamie then replied, "Where's mom?"

Dirk resumed, "She'll be home soon. She went to the Store to pick up some groceries."

Jamie then replied, "Cool."

She went up to her room and shut it and she sat down on her bed and took her deck from her disk and she looked through it and she found the Fairy Queen and she smiled at it and replied, "This is a excellent card for any Fairy deck. Thanks to my mom for finding me this card for christmas last year."

She slid it back into the deck and she took another card out it and she looked at and replied, "This card is the strongest in my deck and its the most rarest of all my cards. It took me 2 years to find it, But it was well worth the wait."

She reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her disk,

She heard Her mom open the front door and she went downstairs and She saw her mom bring in a grocery bag And she smiled and replied, "Hi, Mom."

Serena sat the bag down and then replied, "Hi, Honey. How are you doing?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Fine. Life's good."

Serena giggled and replied, "Thats swell."

Dirk came in and grabbed the bag and he walked into the Kitchen and sat the bag on the table.

Dirk then replied, "Watcha gonna make?"

Serena then replied, "Don't know. What are you in the mood for?"

Dirk then replied, "Anything with Chicken or beef in it."

Serena then replied, "How about soup?"

Dirk then replied, "Chicken Rice Soup With sandwich's good enough for ya?"

Jamie then replied, "I Wanted to have soup for days now."

Serena then replied, "That settles it. I'll make the soup for us."

Jamie then replied, "Cool beans."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
P.S. 119 Baseball Fiends /4:00pm

The Kids were outside, Playing a little baseball and a couple were dueling. Jeremy, Jamie and Daniel were playing baseball at they all were having fun.

Suddenly, A Tall Teenager came in. He Wore a Blue Lettermans Jacket. He was about 16 years old and he a great figure and he had Blonde Hair and he had a duel disk on his arm.

Jamie then replied, "Who's he?"

Jeremy then replied, "Thats Owen Williams, A Sophmore from Como Park High School. His grades are excellent and he's great at sports."

Owen then replied, "Thanks for the entry, Owendale. Any you kids ready for a duel?"

Jamie then replied, "I pass."

Jeremy then replied, "I'll duel you, Owen."

Owen then replied, "Alrighty then."

Both activated their disks.

Owen then replied, "Ready to be burned by my Fire Deck?"

Jeremy then replied, "Whatever."

"LETS DUEL!", Both Yelled out.

(Owen: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP)

Owen then replied, "You start."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I also set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "This is getting Nowhere. I Summon My Blazing Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiery Creature appeared (1,850/0).

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Attack facedown 2!"

The Creature rushed in and a Rogue Doll appeared (1,600/1,000) And was punched and it was reduced to ashes.

Owen resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Apprentice magician for Choas Command Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Mage of Light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. magician, attack!"

The Mage fired his spell from his scepter and it struck the creatue and it exploded to bits.

(Owen: 7,450LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As he revealed the card, A Small Firery Beast appeared (600/550 - 1,100/550).

Owen resumed, "I Now Summon My Darkfire Solidor!"

As he sat the card down, THe Fiery Soldior appeared (1,700/1,150 - 2,200/1,150).

Owen resumed, "I Now activate Rush Recklessly on my Soldior! Now attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the mage and he shattered to bits.

Owen resumed, "Chimera, direct attack!"

The Beast fired a barrage of fire from its mouth and it struck Jeremy in the chest.

(Owen: 7,450LP / Jeremy: 6,350LP)

Owen smiled and replied, "This is getting fun. You're move."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and Soldior, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and a Young Spellcaster appeared (500/500) and the swordsman stopped.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Meet Chikau! He can't be destroyed in battle."

Owen resumed, "You lucked out."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Play Monster Reborn On My Magician!"

As he played the card, The Mage Of Light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Strike down his Chimera!"

The mage fired his spell and the beast was blown to fiery bits.

(Owen: 6,150LP / Jeremy: 6,350LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I Now end my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Remove my Chimera From play to special summon My Spirit Of The Flames in defense mode."

As he took the Little Chimera out of his graveyard and slid it into pocket and then a A large Firey Demon appeared (1,700/1,000).

Owen resumed, "I Tribute for Manticore Of Darkness!"

As the Demon vanished, The Manticore appeared with a loud roar (2,300/1,900).

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Not enough, I'm afraid.

Jeremy opened his field slot and replied, "I Know. I activate the field spell card, City Of Brass!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, The Arbian City appeared.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "This field gives my fiery friends 200 ATK & DEF And it lowers my fire monsters in my hand by 1."

The Manticore roared in happiness (2,300/1,900 - 2,500/2,100) and the Soldiors ATK Rose (1,700/1,150 - 1,900/1,350).

Owen resumed, "My Manticore, attack!"

The Dragon fired a firey breath and it struck the mage and the mage was incenerated in seconds.

(Owen: 6,150LP / Jeremy: 6,150LP)

Owen then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "Manticore, attack!"

The Beast Warrior fired another firey blast at the facedown card and a Skilled Dark magician Appeared (1,900/1,700) and was reduced to ashes.

Owen resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My White magician Pikeru in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Young Child appeared (1,200/0).

Jeremy resumed, "I Equip her with Mist Body and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Regain 800 points thanks to pikeru."

(Owen: 6,150LP / Jeremy: 6,950LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I Tribute both of my Kids to summon My Dark Magician!"

As the two vanished, The Purple Mage appeared (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy resumed, "I Now Play Thousand Knives!"

Many Knives appeared around the mage and the magician fired them and all of them struck the beast and it roared and exploded.

Jeremy resumed, "Dark Magician, Attack!"

The Mage fired his attack and the soldior was blown to orange & red pixels.

(Owen,5,550LP / Jeremy: 6,950LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Place 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and now, attack his facedown card!"

The Mage fired his attack and it struck the facedown card and a Robo Turtle appeared (1,400/1,200) And exploded to bits.

Owen then replied, "Now to summon my favorite card!"

Suddenly, The Baseball Kid appeared (500/1,000 - 700/1,200).

Jeremy then replied, "Should of figured. I End my turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Activate facedown 1, Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Owen resumed, "I Now activate my 2ndr Facedown DNA Transplant And I Choose Fire!"

Suddenly, The Mages Robe turned dark red and the Sheep's skin turned dark red.

Owen resumed, "Now my Kid gains 1,000 ATK For every fire monster on the field excluding himself."

The kids baseball began to glow dark red (700/1,200 - 5,700/1,200).

Jeremy gulped and replied, "5,700 Attack points ?!"

Jamie then replied, "Thats high."

Daniel then replied, "That'll hurt him."

Owen resumed, "Attack!"

A Fireball appeared infront of the kid and he struck it and it struck the mage, blowing him away.

(Owen: 5,550LP / Jeremy: 3,750LP)

Owen smiled and replied, "This is getting fun! I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The Storm began and Jermey's transplant card shattered to bits and then the City shattered as well and then Kids ATK lowered (5,700/1,200 - 500/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "I Now Summon My Breaker The Magicial Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the Magicial Warrior appeared (1,600/1,000).

Jeremy then replied, "Breaker, activate your power!"

The Warriors Sword began to glow (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and the kid tried to defend him with his bat, but the warrior sliced through the bat and he slashed the Kid and he exploded to red & orange pixels.

(Owen: 4,150LP / Jeremy: 3,750LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I Place 1 more card facedown and I Play Dian Keto For 1,000 lifepoints and thats my turn."

(Owen: 4,150LP / Jeremy: 4,750LP)

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. My magic Warriors, Attack!"

The Warriors rushed and each of them sliced one of the tokens in half with their swords.

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down!"

He discarded a 2nd Blazing inpachi to his graveyard.

Owen resumed, "I Now Summon My Thestalos The Firestorm Monarch!"

As he sat the card down, The Firey Monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

Owen resumed, "Now you lose that the card!"

He discarded a Dark Magician Girl."

Owen resumed, "You lose 600 points thanks to my monach's ability."

(Owen: 4,150LP / Jeremy: 4,150LP)

Owen Then replied, "Lets do it. Thestalos, attack!"

The Monarch fired a wave a fire and Neo was reduced to ashes.

(Owen: 4,150LP / Jeremy: 3,450LP)

Owen smiled and replied, "This wil end soon! I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Return of the WIzard to return 1 spellcaster to my hand."

He took his Neo and added it to his hand.

Owen then replied, "Why him?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "You'll see why. I activate Polymerization to fuse Breaker and Neo Together to create Magical Swordmaster Neo Breaker!"

As the two merged, the ending result was Neo and he now had a long glowing sword and he now had purple and Bronze armor (1,900/1,900).

Owen then replied, "Looks weak."

Jeremy then replied, "Neo Breaker, activate your ability!"

Suddenly, The sword began to glow bright blue (1,900/1,900 - 2,800/1,900).

Jeremy smiled and replied, "When he's fusion summoned correctly, He gets 3 Spell counters and he gains 300 ATK For every one of them."

Owen gulped hard and replied, "Thats impressive.."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Neo Breaker, attack!"

The Swordsman rushed and slashed the Tall Monarch across his chest with his sword and he groaned and shattered to red pixels.

(Owen: 3,750LP / Jeremy: 3,450LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I place 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Neo Breaker, attack!"

The Warrior approached the card..

Owen quickly replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The Warrior rushed in and sliced through the cylinders and it shattered and and he slashed through the facedown card and a Flame Ruler appeared (1,500/1,600) And exploded to red pixels.

Owen then replied, "Wha...My Trap..."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "When you activate a trap or spell card, I Can Remove 1 spell counter from him and the targeted card is negated and destroyed. I End my turn now."

The swordsman sword stopped glowing for a minute (2,800/1,900 - 2,500/1,900).

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Great Angus!"

As he sat the card down, the Fiery Boar appeared (1,800/600).

Owen resumed, "I activate Pot Of Greed!"

The Green Pot appeared and the swordsman lept into the air and sliced right down the middle and it exploded And the sword glowed again (2,200/1,900).

Owen resumed, "Oh, Well. I Play Salamandra!"

The Firey Beast appeared and once again, Neo Breaker slashed through it destoying it (2,200/1,900 - 1,900/1,900).

Owen resumed, "Now for my final card. I play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The Beast Went in and punched the Swordmaster and he dropped his sword and shattered to bits.

(Owen: 3,750LP / Jeremy: 3,150LP)

Owen smiled and replied, "This is fun. I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mystic Elf In attack mode!"

As he sat he card down, The Elf appeared (800/2,000).

Owen then replied, "Wha...?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I Play Shield & Sword!"

The Elfs ATK changed (800/2,000 - 2,000/800) and the boars did as well (1,800/600 - 600/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack!"

The began to glow and she fired a beam of light and it struck the Beast and he shattered to red pixels.

(Owen: 2,350LP / Jeremy: 3,150LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Take That! I End my turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Elf For Dark Magician Girl!"

As the elf vanished, The Female Magician appeared With a smile (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack!"

The Mage fired her spell and a UFO Turtle appeared (1,400/1,200) and it exploded to bits.

Suddenly, another Flame Ruler appeared (1,500/1,600)

Jeremy sighed and replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Ruler for My Star!"

As the man vanished, The Huge Firery Beast appeared (2,700/1,600) and Dark magician girl was shivering in fear.

Owen smiled and replied, "Meet Inferno Flame Emperor! I Remove 1 card from play for his ability."

He took 1 of this turtles out and Jeremys facedown lifted (A Mirror Force) And the trap burst into flames.

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack!"

The Beast fired a barrage of fire attacks and the female gasped and was incenerated in seconds.

(Owen: 2,350LP / Jeremy: 2,450LP)

Owen then replied, "My star is gonna crush you. I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "Heh, Heh. I Summon My 2nd Great Angus!"

As he sat the card down, Another Boar appeared.

Owen resumed, "Lets end it. Angus, attack!"

The Beast rushed and punched the facedown card and a Ebon Magician Curran appeared (1,200/0) and shattered to black pixels.

Owen resumed, "Emperor, finish him off!"

The Emperor fired a barrage of fire towards Jeremy...

Jeremy quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The Beasts ATK went into a invisible barriers.

Owen sighed and replied, "So Close. I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Premature Burial!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark Magician Girl appeared (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I Now play Sages stone!"

The Dark Magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy then replied, "I Now Summon my 2nd Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the Skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy then replied, "I Activate the field spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone!"

As he placed the field card into the field slot, the Field was covered in darkness and Skilled Dark magicians Rod Turned bronze.

Jeremy then replied, "Feel the darkness, guys."

The Dark Magicians ATK rose (2,500/2,100 - 2,900/1,700) as the Dark magician Girls (2,000/1,700 - 2,400/1,300) and the Skilled Magicians (1,900/1,700 - 2,300/1,300)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Dark Magician, attack!"

The Mage fired his attack and it struck the large fire creature and it exploded into flames.

(Owen: 1,950LP / Jeremy: 2,450LP)

Jeremy resumed, "My Other two, finish them off!"

The Mages fired their attacks and both struck Owen and he was knocked to the ground.

(Owen: 0LP / Jeremy: 2,450LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Thats game, Owen."

Owen groaned as he got up and replied, "You're good. That was a fun duel."

Owen gave Jeremy a thumbs up and left.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "That was a fun duel. I Enjoyed it so much."

Jamie walked up to him and replied, "That was cool. Well Done."

The Kids went back to their baseball game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made by Me & Others

City Of Brass / Field Spell card

Image: A Arabian City under a Bright red sun

Downgrade all FIRE-type monsters on the field and in your hand by one level. In addition, all FIRE-type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF points.

(Note: This Card Was Created By Man Called True. All Creative Credit goes to him.)

Chikua

Image: A Young Magician Doing a magic trick infront of White Magician Pikeru

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/ 2 Stars

This card is not destroyed as a result of battle (No Damage Calculation is Done).

Note: This card first appeared in my fanfic "Yugioh GX30"

Return of the Wizard /Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician walking towards a City and his robe has holes and rips in it.

Add 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

Magical Swordmaster Neo Breaker

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

Breaker The Magical Warrior + Neo the Magic Swordsman

When this card is fusion summoned successfully, place 3 spell counters on this card (Max: 3) and this cards ATK is increased by 300 points for every spell counter it has equipped to it. When your opponets activates a spell or trap card, Remove 1 spell counter from this card to negate the spell or trap card and destroy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Jeremy's deck has been revealed and its now time For Daniels deck to be revealed. Will His deck win against a level deck? Find out In "Level Modulation", Coming Soon.


	4. Level Modulation

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 4: Level Modulation

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
P.S. 119 Baseball Fields / 7:00pm

Jamie, Jeremy and Daniel finished their Baseball game and each were drinking a Bottle of water.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Owens not that bad of a guy. His deck is really good."

Jamie then replied, "That fire deck is a hot one for sure. But that fusion you I Never heard of it."

Jeremy then replied, "I Have 1 of 5 copies in the world. My Grandpa Won it in a World Championship duel over 83 years ago in a tournement In Las Vegas. He Gave it to my dad and He Gave it to me for my deck."

Daniel then replied, "You mean your grandpa is Alexander Owendale?"

Jeremy then replied, "You're right about that."

Jamie smiled and replied, "He's 1 of Minnesotas top duelists, Besides my dad that is."

Daniel then replied, "Its getting late, Lets go home, gang."

Jamie yawned and replied, "Yes, lets go."

The 3 Friends gathered their stuff and the left the field towards their homes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jeremy's House / 7:30pm

Jeremy got through the door and he found his mom and dad watching TV in the family room.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Hello."

His dad looked at him and replied, "Have Fun Today, Jer?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I Did. I Also got challenged to a duel and I Won."

His mom smiled and replied, "Who'd you duel?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Owen Williams from Como Park High School. He Was a great challenge, But I Won the duel no problem."

His dad then replied, "Thats cool. Was is it a hard-fought duel for you?"

Jeremy then replied, "It Was, But it was well-worth it."

His Mom then replied, "We saved you some dinner and its in the fridge."

Jeremy then replied, "Cool."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's Room / 9:30pm

Jamie was in her room, on her computer looking up the Fusion card Jeremy used. She logged onto the Industrial Illusions main website and he went to a page called Rarest Cards. She went down to the bottom of the page and found the card.

Jamie was shocked and replied, "The card is worth.. 200,000 dollars ?! Whoa!"

She shut the computer down and he she went to her bed and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
P.S. 119 (Outside the main entrance) / 7:30am

Jamie and Daniel were waiting For Jeremy to arrive.

Daniel then replied, "What a nice day it is."

Jamie Looked at him and replied, "It sure is. Can you keep a secret between us?"

Daniel then replied, "Of Course. Whats up?"

Jamie went up to his ear and whispered about the card into his ear.

Daniel gulped and replied, "Oh, My Goodness! Are you serious?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Looked it up last night and its true all right."

Daniel then replied, "If anyone else finds out, They'll all want to duel him for that card!"

Jamie then replied, "We're keeping this to ourselves so he does'nt get that unwanted Attention."

Suddenly, Jeremys family car came in and he got out of it and walked to Jamie and he replied, "Hey, Gang."

They both smiled and replied, "Hey, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "How are you doing today?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Very Good."

Daniel then replied, "Can't complain. We've both got our health and everything is cool."

Jeremy then replied, "You two know about that Fusion card in my deck is worth over..."

Jamie stopped him and replied, "Shh! Don't reveal to everyone. You won't be left alone until you graduate...or leave the country."

Jeremy smiled at her and replied, "Good point. Lets get inside."

The Friends got inside the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's house / 4:30pm

Jamie got home and she was in her room, on her computer.

Sge turned it off and replied, "That card is worth alot. He's lucky."

-  
Jeremy's house (Jeremy's room) 5:00pm

He Was looking at the card that was worth a lot of cash.

He Sighed and replied, "This card is the MOST rarest card I'll ever own and I Kept it in the best conditon. I'll keep it out of my fusion deck for now."

He took the card and he want to a small safe near his bed and opened it and he slid the card into and then he locked it up and he went back to his bed and reshuffled his deck and placed it in his deckcase and placed it on his dresser.

he Sighed and he left for dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

P.S. 119 (Lunchroom) / 11:00am

The Friends were enjoying lunch together once again.

Suddenly, A Female Teenager with a purple shirt and blue jean went towards the Table and she had a duel disk on her arm.

The Girl smiled and replied, "Hello. I'm Katie Green, I'm a 8th grader and I was from Northdale Middle School in Coon Rapids, but I Came her because my dad got a job offer."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Hi, Katie. I'm Jamie Bartez."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I'm Daniel Fitzpatrick."

Jeremy then replied, "I'm Jeremy Owendale."

Katie then replied, "Are any of you duelists."

The Kids smiled and Jamie replied, "We are are."

Katie then replied, "Anyone want to duel me in the gym after school."

Daniel got up quickly replied, "You get yourself a duel, Katie."

Katie smiled and replied, "Good. See you all later."

She left.

Daniel then replied, "I'll be ready to duel her."

Jeremy then replied, "She seems like a intresting opponet."

Jamie smiled and replied, "You'll do fine, Daniel."

Daniel then replied, "I Know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
P.S. 119 (Gym) / 4:30pm

Katie was there, waiting with her parents and her other friends she made.

Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy came in and each of them had a duel disk on their arm.

Katie then replied, "Ready for a action-packed duel?"

Daniel then replied, "Ready when you are, Katie."

Katie pointed towards her parents and replied, "Those are my parents: Tyler and Mary Green."

Daniel looked at them and replied, "Hello."

Her parents smiled back and replied, "Hello, Daniel."

Katie resumed, "You all ready to duel?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "When your ready."

Katie and Daniel activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Duel!", Katie Yelled out.

(Katie: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I Place 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron-armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel then replied, "Attack her facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and shattered to orange pixels.

Katie smiled and replied, "You're too kind."

He took out his deck and found the card he wanted and he placed it back into his disk.

Daniel sighed and replied, "That'll be my turn."

Katie Drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4!"

As he sat the card down, The Bird-like dragon appeared (1,600/1,000).

Jamie then replied, "Shes using those horus monsters, really strong if it gets to Level 8!"

Daniel smiled and replied, "You're dragon is weaker then mine."

Katie resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Reinforcements!"

The Dragon gave a small roar (1,600/1,000 - 2,100/1,000)

Katie then replied, "Attack my dragon!"

The Dragon fired a fireball at the warrior and he shattered to black pixels.

(Katie: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Katie smiled and replied, "That was fun And Now he evolves!"

The Dragon began to grow into a large Dragon (2,300/1,600).

Katie resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Daniel drew card and replied, "I Lay 1 card facedown and I Summon a monster a monster in facedown defense mode and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I also lay a monster facedown and now, attack!"

The Dragon fired its fireball towards the facedown card and a Warrior With a Big Shield appeared (100/2,600) And the fireball reflected off of it.

(Katie: 7,700LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Katie sighed and replied, "You lucked out. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Goblin attack force!"

As he sat the card down, The Goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Daniel resumed, "I Switch my Guardna to defense mode and I Play the spell card, Legendary Sword!"

The Goblins each had a new sword (2,300/0 - 2,600/300).

Daniel resumed, "Attack that Dragon!"

The Goblin army rushed and slashed the Dragon rapidly and it fell to the ground and shattered to bits.

(Katie: 7,400LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Daniel resumed, "I Now end my turn now."

The Goblin army began to rest.

Katie drew card and replied, "I Play the spell card, LV merchant."

Suddenly, a Add Merchant appeared.

Katie resumed, "I can search my deck with any monster with LV in its name."

Daniel then replied, "Is'nt your deck almost all LV monsters?"

Katie then replied, "Indeed."

She took his deck out and found the card she wanted and she placed it back into her disk. she showed him the card and it was Armed Dragon LV3 and the merchant walked to Katie and stabbed her in the leg with a smal knife he had.

Katie sighed and replied, "Of course, I Lose 200 Lifepoints x the number of stars it had."

(Katie: 6,800LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Katie resumed, "I Summon My Armed Dragon LV3!"

As he sat the card down, a Small Orange Flying Dragon appeared (1,200/900).

Katie smiled and replied, "Attack his army!"

The Dragon rushed and head-butted the army and each goblin shattered to green pixels.

Katie smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, The Muscled Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in...

Katie then replied, "Nope. I activate Negate attack!"

The Warrior stopped at a hidden barrier.

Daniel groaned and replied, "I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Evolve My Dragon Now!"

The dragon grew larger and it now had spikes all over its body (2,400/1,700).

Katie then replied, "Meet Armed Dragon Level 5! Attack his Warrior!"

The Dragon fired spikes from all over its body and Dai Grepher was blown away.

(Katie: 6,800LP / Daniel: 7,000LP)

Katie giggled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card and my dragon evolves now!"

The Dragon glowed again and it and a Large Dragon appeared and it had metal scales and it had blades and spikes all over its body (2,800/1,000).

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Dragons Rage! Attack!"

The Dragon fired a barrage of missles and spikes from its body and a Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and was blown away.

(Katie: 6,800LP / Daniel: 6,000LP)

Katie giggled and replied, "This is almost too easy! I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Guarda For Freed The Matchless General!"

As the Big Shield Warrior vanished, The Great General Of War appeared (2,300/1,700).

Katie then replied, "I Hate to say this! My Dragon is stronger!

Daniel smiled as he showed a spell card And She gulped and replied, "That will help.."

Daniel resumed, "I Play Book Of the Moon!"

The Dragon vanished and a facedown card appeared in its place.

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn on my Gearfried!"

The Iron-armored Warrior appeared.

Daniel resumed, "Freed, attack!"

The General rushed and sliced through the facedown card and Armed Dragon LV7 appeared and exploded to Orange Pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Gearfried, attack his facedown card."

The Warrior rushed in and a small caterpillar appeared (0/0) and was sliced in half by the warriors sword.

Daniel sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, LV Jar. I remove 1 monster with LV in its name."

She took her Ultimate Insect LV1 out her graveyard and placed it in her pocket.

Katie then replied, "I Remove 1 monster With LV in its name from play and I Can draw 3 cards."

She drew 3 cards from her deck.

Katie resumed, "1 more card facedown and I Play Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Different Colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Katie then replied, "You're move."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Choose to Use Freeds ability."

He Searched his deck and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Daniel resumed, "Attack my Warriors!"

The Warrior rushed in and 2 of the sheep were sliced in half.

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Silent Magician LV4!"

As he sat the card down, The Child Magician appeared (1,000/1,000).

Katie resumed, "I Now Play Level Up!."

The Child grew into a adult mage (3,500/1,000).

Daniel gulped as he saw the mage.

Katie smiled and replied, "Attack Freed!"

The Spellcaster fired a spell from its scepter and it struck the General and he groaned and shattered to bits.

(Katie: 6,800LP / Daniel: 4,800LP)

Katie smiled and replied, "This is a great duel For me. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Switch Gearfried to defense mode and I place 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish Warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

She resumed, "Lets do it. Archfiend, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced the Iron Warrior and he shattered to bits.

Katie resumed, "Attack!"

The Maged fired her attack and struck the facedown card and a Command Knight Appeared (1,200/1,900) and exploded to red pixels.

Katie smiled and repied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon Marauding Captain and his ability, another Captain!"

Suddenly, Two Captains appeared (1,200/800).

Katie sighed and replied, "The Captain lock. If I can Draw a Armed Dragon.."

Daniel then replied, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my Captains for Gilford The Lightning!"

As the warriors vanished, The Large Sworded Warrior appeared (2,800/1,400).

Daniel then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

He discarded a Hero Kid to his graveyard.

Daniel resumed, "Now, my Monsters attack goes up!"

The Warriors Attack power went up (2,800/1,400 - 4,300/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Magician and it shattered to bits.

(Katie: 6,000LP / Daniel: 4,800LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "That was fun. I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Soldior to defense and I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Sasuki Samurai!"

As he sat the card down, The Small Round-headed Samurai appeared (500/800).

Daniel then replied, "Gilford, attack her Soldior!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced through the fiend warrior and it exploded to purple pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Sasuki, attack his facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed in quickly and sliced through the facedown card and a image Of magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) And shattered.

Katie then replied, "I Don't get to use her ability."

Daniel sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Play Swords Of Revealing Light!"

As he played the card, A Wall Of Swords appeared infront Of Daniels monsters.

Katie resumed, "I Now Summon Ultimate Insect LV3 in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A Large Purple Larva appeared and it had eyes all over it (1,400/900).

Katie then replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Samurai to defense mode and thats my turn."

Katie Drew a card and replied, "My Insect Evolves!"

The Insect Grew into a Steel-Shelled Larva with many spiny legs (2,300/900).

Katie smiled and replied, "Meet Level 5! And now since he special summoned thanks to my level 3 insect, your monster loses 500 ATK!"

The Samurai began to cough (500/800 - 0/800) and Gilford began to cough (2,800/1,400 - 2,300/1,400)

Katie smiled and replied, "I Now Play De Spell!"

The Cage Shattered.

Katie resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The Steel Body began to shake and fired a tornado and it struck Gilford, destroying it.

(Katie: 6,000LP / Daniel: 4,100LP)

Katie resumed, "I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "My Buggy Evolves!"

As the Steel Shell began to crack, a Large Bee-Like moth appeared (2,600/1,500).

Katie then replied, "Meet My My Level 7 Insect!"

The Moth flapped its wings and the Samurai was coughing like crazy (0/800).

Katie then replied, "Attack!"

The Moth flapped its wings and the Samurai groaned and it was blown away.

Katie then replied, "My Big Insect is going to wipe you out. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Hmmm. Flip my Sasuki Samurai #4!"

As he sat he card down, The Tall Samurai appeared with his long sword (1,100/1,200) and he began to cough (1,100/1,200 - 400/1,200).

Jamie then replied, "Thats a risky monster and if he does it, I'll be impressed."

Jamie then replied, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in..

and A Coin appeared and it flipped into the air

Daniel then replied, "Heads!"

The Coin landed on Heads!

Katie groaned and replied, "Dang It!"

The Warrior Went and sliced through the moth and it fell to ground and shattered to red pixels.

The Samurai stopped coughing (400/1,200 - 1,100/1,200).

Daniel then replied, "I end my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Play Smashing Ground!"

A Large Fist appeared and it flattened the samurai and he shattered.

Katie resumed, "I Summon My Dark Raptor LV4!"

As he sat the card down, a Raptor With DarK Skin appeared with a quiet roar (1,700/500).

Katie then replied, "Attack!"

The Raptor rushed in and it chomped down on the card and a Queens Knight appeared and shattered.

Katie resumed, "Now that he won the battle, He Evolves when my end phases starts. I End my turn now."

The Raptor Roared and its body grew larger and its claws were grew longer and sharper (2,300/2,100).

Daniel Drew ac card and replied, "I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Raptor, attack!"

The Raptor rushed and a Axe Raider appeared (1,700/1,150) and the dino slashed the warrior in the chest and he shattered.

Katie then replied, "When he attacks and destroys a monster, he evolves into his final Form and I Thats my turn!"

The Raptor began to grow even large and it was twice the Size of Black Tyranno! (2,900/2,850).

Jamie then replied, "Its huge.."

Katie smiled and replied, "This is going to win me the duel. I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn On My Queens Knight!"

As he play the card, The Royal Knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Next, I Summon My Kings Knight and with his ability, I Get Jacks Knight!"

As he play the card, The male Royal Knight appeared (1,600/1,400) and then a taller Knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I Play my card, Polymerization to fuse them to create..."

As the 3 knights merged, The Taller Knight with a long sword appeared (3,800/2,500).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Meet the Best of my deck, Arcana Knight Joker!"

Jamie then replied "3,800 ATK ?!?!"

Jeremy then replied, "What a rare card that is!"

Daniel then replied, "Lets do it. Arcana, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and with 1 stroke of the sword, sliced the dinosaur down the middle and both halves shattered to black pixels.

(Katie: 5,100LP / Daniel: 4,100LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "That is getting fun. I End my turn now."

Katie slowly drew a card and replied, "Uh...1 monster in defense mode and I end my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Famillar Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Armored Knight appeared (1,200/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "Arcana, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and a 2nd Horus LV4 appeared and was cut in two.

Daniel then replied, "Direct, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Katie in the chest.

(Katie: 3,900LP / Daniel: 4,100LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "This is fun. I End my turn now."

katie then replied, "1 monster facedown and I Play Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, 2 Sheep with white wool appeared (0/0 x2).

Katie then replied, "You're move Now."

Daniel then replied, "I Summon my 2nd Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron-armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel then replied, "I Equip My Arcana With Fairy Meteors Crush! Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and sliced through one of the tokens.

(Katie: 100LP / Daniel: 4,100LP)

Daniel then replied, "Knight, attack the other one."

The Warrior rushed in and sliced through the other sheep.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced the facedown card and a Ultimate Insect LV3 appeared and shattered to bits.

Daniel then replied, "I End my turn now."

Katie Drew a card and replied, "I Play Level Modulation!"

Daniel drew 2 cards and the Armed Dragon LV7 appeared (2,800/1,000).

Katie then replied, "I Tribute it for My Armed Dragon LV10!"

As the Dragon vanished, a Large Dragon with silver armor Covering its whole body appeared with a loud roar (3,000/2,000).

Daniel gulped and replied, "Oh..my."

Katie smiled and replied, "I Discard 1 card for his ability!"

She discarded a Level up! To her graveyard and the dragon fired a wave of green energy and all of Daniels warriors were blown away.

Jamie then replied, "Jeez, This duel is going tougher and tougher for him to win."

Katie then replied, "My Great beast, direct attack!"

The Dragon fired a beam of green and it struck Daniel and he was knocked to the ground.

(Katie: 100LP / Daniel: 1,100LP)

Katie then replied, "Since your alcana Is gone, Nothing you can summon can do any good for you. I End my turn now."

Daniel slowly drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and 1 monster in defense mode and thats all."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the the card down, The Axe Wielding Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Daniel then replied, "I activate Trap Hole!"

The floor beneath the warrior vanished and the warrior fell into the hole and then the hole vanished.

Katie then replied, "I have no cards for his ability, so, attack!"

The Dragon fired its beam at the facedown card and a Freed The Brave Wonderer appeared (1,700/1,200) And was wiped out.

Katie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Marauding Captain in defense mode."

The Captain appeared and knelt (1,200/800).

Daniel smiled and replied, "To use special summon this next monster, I have to remove a spell card from play."

He took his Polyermerization and he slid it into his pocket.

Daniel resumed, "I Now summon My Spell Striker!"

As he sat the card down, a Small Warrior with a horned helmet and a small sword appeared (600/200).

Jamie then replied, "What the..."

Katie began to laugh and she stopped for a minute and replied, "You're kidding me, right?"

Daniel then replied, "I'm Not. This little dude can attack directly!"

She stopped and replied, "...Oh my."

Daniel then replied, "Striker, attack!"

The Warrior charged and he passed the dragon and he jumped into the air and slashed Katie in the chest.

(Katie: 0LP / Daniel: 1,100LP)

Daniel then replied, "Thats game, Katie."

She Smiled and replied, "That was a good duel. I Enjoyed the duel. Can I Ask for a duel against your other friends in the future?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Of course."

Jeremy also smiled nad replied, "You bet, Girl."

The Audience stood up and began to clap for The two duelists.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by Me & others

Arcana Knight Joker

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,800/DEF: 2,500/9 Stars

Queen's Knight + King's Knight + Jack's Knight

A Fusion Summon of this Monster can only be done with the above named cards. If this Monster is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Monster effect, you can discard a card of the same type to negate the effect. This effect can only be used once per turn.

This card is Japanese Card thats not been released in the United States yet.

LV Merchant / Normal Spell Card

Image: A dirty looking Merchant handing over a knocked out Armed dragon LV 3 to a grinning Dark Ruler Ha Des

Search your deck for one Monster with the word "LV" In it's name. Afterwards, inflict damage to your own life points by the monsters LV X 200.

Note: This card was created by MichaelJD4 And all creative credit goes to him.

LV Jar / Normal Spell Card

Image: Ultimate Insect LV1, Mystic Swordsman LV2 And Armed Dragon LV3 Being sucked into a Large Clay Jar

Remove 1 monster With "LV" In its name from your graveyard from play to draw 3 cards from your deck.

Dark Raptor LV4

Image: A Small Raptor happily chasing a Uraby

Dinosaur/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 500/4 Stars

This card is uneffected by your opponets monsters effects. During the turn this card destroys a monster in battle, during your end phase, Send this card to the graveyard and special summon 1 "Dark Raptor LV6" From your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Dark Raptor LV6

Image: A Large Raptor roaring in a Rocky Wastleland.

Dinosaur/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

If this card was special summoned by the effect of "Dark Raptor LV5" Then its gains this ability: If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, it can attack again if your opponet has another monster on their side of the field. During your end phase this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Send this card to the graveyard to Special summon 1 "Dark Raptor LV8" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup atack or defense postion.

Dark Raptor LV8

Image: A Giant Raptor roaring and a Sabersaurus and a Megazowler are running away in fear.

Dinosaur/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,850/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect Of "Dark Raptor LV6". This card is uneffected by your opponets monsters effects.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Daniel wins again! And now the story gets serious. In Our Next Chapter, Jamie goes for a early-morning jog and she stops at a local park for a little rest and relaxation And she gets challenged by a duelist holding a certain evil spell card. Willl Jamies Fairies help her win the duel? Find Out In "Cursed Seal Of The Forbidden Spell", Coming Soon.


	5. Cursed Seal Of The Forbidden Spell

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 4: Cursed Seal Of the Forbidden Spell

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
P.S. 119 Gym / 8:00pm

The Kids were still in the Gym, Talking about the duel that just happened. Katie, Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy were talking about Duel monsters.

Jamie looked at Katie and replied, "What made you decide on a Level deck?"

Katie smiled and replied, "I'll tell ya. My parents were good duelists and still and I decided I wanted to be a duelist. So They gave 50 dollars for my 12th birthday to go and get some yugioh cards and a I Bought a 20-pack box of the old set called Soul of the duelist. My first few packs were junk and in the next few packs, I Get The 3 Armed Dragon monsters and all 3 Horus Monsters! That was telling me to make a Level Deck."

Daniel then replied, "Talk about pure luck."

Katie then replied, "Then I Found The Silent Magicians, Silent Swordsmam and Mystic Swordsman as well as the Ultimate Insect Family in card shops and booster packs. And then I Found the spell cards I Wanted, you know like Level Up!, Level Down!, Level Modulation and of course I Have 2 copies of LV jar and I Also use the Dark Mimic Cards for extra draws. Then There was a tournement and the 1st prize was the Dark Raptor Set, Armed Dragon LV10 and a few other LV monster That'll keep secret for now."

Jeremy then replied "Well, That deck is pretty neat. Here take this card. I Already gave my friends a copy of it."

He handied her the card and it was a Card Trader spell card.

Katie smiled and replied, "This card is perfect, thanks."

She took her deck out and shuffled the card into it and she placed it back into her disk.

Jamie then replied, "Tell us more about this tournement that you won those cards from."

When I Was Still Living In Coon Rapids, There was this duel monster tournement at my school. I made through the 1st few rounds without any problem. And Them I Faced The Final opponet. He had a Dark Scorpion Deck and he was wiping my deck out and was down to my last 2 cards and i Drew Level Modulation to Get Horus LV8 back and I Had 1,000 lifepoints and he had 2,000 And he had all 5 Scorpions were in defense mode And it was my turn again and I Drew Fairy Meteors Crush and i attack his defense Cliff and That was the win and I awarded the cards for my deck.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thats a great story."

Katie then replied, "It was a fun tournement. about 3 months after That tournement, I Moved To Minneapolis."

Jeremy then replied, "That was a good story."

Katie then replied, "Thanks, Its late. My Parents will drop you all off at home and its late, so lets go."

The Friends got in and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's Room / 10:00pm

Jamie was in her PJ's, working on her deck.

She took the Card Trader he got from Jeremy the other day and she took out her dancing Fairy and shuffled the card into.

Jamie then replied, "Nowmy friends are part of my deck. Daniel's gift for my birthday last year will help."

She placed her deck in her desk drawer and she went to her lamp and shut it off and she went to her bed and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Downtown Minneapolis Primaland Apartment Bulding (Top Floor) / 12:00am

Over the Years, Apartment buildings have been building and they're getting more and more people to live in the downtown area. But The Best one One was the Primaland apartment building. It had the best and coziest apartments in the city. It was about 50 stories Any kind of pet was allowed inside (As long as the owner followed the pet rules). The Apartment Owner was always avalible to help out a fellow tennants if they needed help with their apartment. The Most Luxurious Apartment was on the very top floor. it was well-heated in the winter and Kept cool in the hot summer months. It had a great kitchen, Wonderful bathroom, many Works of art and a Grand Piano. It costed the tennant about 5 million dollars a month to live there. In The Piano Room, a Tall Man is looking at one of the Many large windows looking down at the Minneapolis and 3 other people (2 Male and 1 female) were there.

The man sighed and replied, "The City Is huge. Who knows if I'll find the rare cards I Desiree for my collection and deck."

The Tall women then replied, "Boss."

He turned around and he had a thin body, a Large Moustache and a well-shaven chin so he would'nt get a beard.

The Man replied, "Yes, Beth?"

The Women was a tall, Thin Women with blonde her, Bright red lips and she wore a fancy-Red Dress.

Beth then replied, "We have found 3 targets for rare cards. Our fellow duelists have looked all over the the city and have found 3."

The Man resumed, "Who are they?"

A Man Wearing a Grey Buisness suit, a black tie and grey loafers smiled and replied, "The Duelists are 8th graders from a school in the outskirts of minneapolis."

The Man replied, "Who are they, Duncan?"

Duncan then replied, "Jamie Bartez, Jeremy Owendale and Daniel Fitzpatrick. Will get info that these duelists have cards in their decks that worth over 1 thousand dollars. That Kid Jeremy has the Neo Breaker card that is worth 20 to 50 thousand dollars in a online auction. Jamie has a couple of monsters that are worth 1 thousand dollars together and That Kid Daniel has that Alcana Knight Joker thats worth alot."

The man then replied, "Alcana Knight Joker. That would be a excellent card for my collection."

He looked at the shorter, But Fatter Gentlemen. He wore red shoes, A Fancy Grey Suit and a red & black tie.

The Man replied, "Do you know where these 3 live?"

Lucas smiled and replied, "We do know. She we send the troops out to capture them?"

The Tall Man growled and replied, "No, You moron! We wait to see if they have those rare cards and if they give us any trouble first THEN We send them out."

Lucas sighed and replied, "My Apologies, Master Alexander."

Alexander smiled and replied, "No worries, Lucas. Is Carter Ready to duel that Jamie Girl?"

Duncan then replied, "He is. He's waiting outside your penthouse's main door, master."

Alexander then replied, "Good, Bring Him in."

Duncan went to the door and opened and a Tall man in a orange t-shirt, Blue Jeans and red Sneakers and he wore glasses and he had brown hair and had a well-shaven face.

Alexander then replied, "You ready to duel Jamie, Carter?"

Carter then replied, "I'm so ready. After I Take care of her, I'm going after that school and teaching them not to fire me!"

Alexander chuckled and replied, "Confident. You know about her deck, Right?"

Carter smiled and replied, "Yes, sir. Its a pure Fairy deck if a remember right."

Alexander then replied, "What class did you have her in?"

Carter then replied, "7th grade Math. She was one of my best students."

Alexander then replied, "Is your deck ready?"

Carter smiled and replied, "Yes, Sir."

Alexander then replied, "Good. Is that special card in there?"

Carter then replied, "Yes, Master."

Alexander then replied, "Is now only Friday. You're going to a small part at about 5:00 in morning on saturday. She goes for a early-morning walk at about 7 'o' clock And we have a spot for you. Duncan shall drive you to the location. do you know you're mission now?"

Carter nodded and replied, "Yes sir."

Alexander then replied, "Soon those kids will be history and their cards shall be ours!"

All 5 of them began to laugh evily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday, October 20th, 2199

Jamie's Room / 6:00am

Jamie woke up and she opened her curtains and the sun was shining it was going to be a gorgeous day. she went to her closet and got her clothes on and she wen down for breakfast. Her mom was making Pancakes for her daughter and husband.

She sat down and saw her dad and she smiled and replied, "Hi, Dad."

Dirk then replied, "Hi, Dear."

Her mom sat a plate down infront of her Daughter and husband and each had 4 pancakes on them.

Dirk looked at his wife and replied, "Thanks, hon."

They began to eat their food.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Downtown Minneapolis Primaland Apartment Bulding (Top Floor) / 7:00am

Alexander and his loyal associates were enjoying a gourmet breakfast.

Alexander finish a cup of Espresso and he sighed and replied, "Mmm, that was good."

Carter smiled as finish his meal and he replied, "That was tasty plate of Eggs Benedict. You guys always have this kind of meal?"

Duncan then replied, "We also Have a gourmet Lunch and the best drinks and meals for Dinner."

Carter then replied, "Who the heck funds your food budget so you can get these gourmet meals?"

Alexander chuckled and replied, "I'm the richest guy in the world. I have about 880 million dollars in my bank account plus 200 million in this penthouse."

Lucas then replied, "He's super rich and shares his food and cards with us."

Beth smiled and replied, "That how good he is."

Alexander smiled and replied, "I Treat My Associates with respect and happiness as much as I can."

Beth then replied, "We are you from, Carter?"

Carter then replied, "I Was born in Chicago and went to live in minnesota when i was 10 years old. You?"

Beth then replied, "Born In Superior, Wisconsin."

Lucas then replied, "Born in Moose Lake, Wisconsin."

Alexander then replied, "Born and raised in St. Petersburg, Russia."

Carter then replied, "Cool."

Alexander then replied, "Do you all have that special card in your decks?"

All 4 of them nodded.

Alexander then replied, "Soon, We'll rule this city and then the country!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Saturday, October 21th, 2199

Jamies House / 6:00am

Jamie woke up and got dressed and she got her deck out and slid it into her disk and she placed it on her arm.

She ran downstairs and saw her dad was up early, drinking a cup of coffee.

Jamie then replied, "Morning, Dad."

Dirk looked at her and replied, "Morning, Jamie. Where are you going?"

Jamie then replied, "Early morning jog to The park."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Thats cool."

Jamie then replied, "I'll be back at about 7:30."

Dirk then replied, "Okay, Dokey. Got your water bottle and watch?"

Jamie then replied, "Yes, dad."

Dirk then replied, "Cool. I'll see you later, Jamie."

Jamie then replied, "Bye."

She went out the back door and she shut and began her jog."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cityland Park / 6:35am

She got to the park and she found a bench and she looked at her watch and replied, "Hmm, Good Timing."

She took her bottle and she took a few drinks of her water and she sighed as she enjoyed the beautiful day it was.

Suddenly, a man wearing black leather and sunglasses was riding on bicycle and she stopped infront of her and she replied, "Can I help you, sir?"

The Man took off his sunglasses and stared at her.

She gulped and replied, "Mr. Denritz? I have'nt seen you since that horrible day!"

Carter smiled and replied, "I'm Happy to see you too, Jamie? How about a duel?"

Jamie then replied, "I've never challenged you, But what the hell! Sure!"

Carter opened the backpack on his back and he got his disk out and placed it on his arm. Jamie looked at his duel disk and she noticed it was a black steel disc with runes and stone all over it. She activated her disk and and she noticed his disk opened it up and it looked like a scythe-like blade of somesorts and he slid his deck into it.

Jamie then replied, "Nice touch."

Carter smiled and replied, "Thanks, Girl."

Both counters shot up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Carter: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Carter smiled and replied, "You start, Jamie."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I Set 1 monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Carter drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Crass Clown!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish clown appeared with a evil laugh (1,350/1,400).

Carter resumed, "Attack her facedown!"

The Clown bounced on its ball and got to the facedown card and a Skelengel appeared (900/400) and the was blown to bits as the clown slashed it.

Jamie drew a card from her deck.

Carter sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, The Fairy Warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Attack!"

The Fairy Warrior charged in and stabbed the Clown in the chest with his spear and it collasped and shattered to black pixels.

(Carter: 7,550LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Jamie then replied, "Thats my turn now."

Carter drew a card and replied, "1 monster faceodown and I Play Dark Door And thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Agido in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Red-Sand Fairy appeared (1,500/1,300).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Aeris, attack!"

The Fairy rushed and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and the warrior stabbed it in the chest with the spear and it was reduced tio sauce.

Carter then replied, "With his ability, I Play Zanki in defense mode."

As he played the card, A Red-armored Samurai appeared (1,500/1,700).

Jamie then replied, "Weakling. I End my turn."

Carter drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn to Revive My Tomato."

The Tomato appeared.

Carter resumed, "I Tribute if for Crawling Dragon In defense mode."

As The Tomato vanished, A Dragon with broken and old wings appeared and knelt (1,600/1,400).

Jamie then replied, "Why Him?"

Carter then replied, "I Have my reasons. You're move."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon On your Dark Door!"

The Door shattered to bits.

Jamie resumed, "I Now Play Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, The Cute Fairy appeared with a smile (1,800/1,050).

Jamie then replied, "Aeris, attack Zanki!"

The Warrior rushed and stabbed him in the chest and he collasped to the ground and shattered to red pixels.

Jamie resumed, "Witch, attack!"

The Witch fired her spell and the dragon was blown away.

Jamie sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Carter drew and he smiled at what he drew.

Jamie then replied, "Draw something good?"

Carter then replied, "You'll see. I Play the spell card, Call Of The Graveyard!"

Jamie then replied, "Thats not good."

Carter then replied, "For you, no. For me, Yes! To Use, I have to remove Zanki, Crawling Dragon and Crass Clown from play."

He took the 3 monsters out of his grave and placed them in his pocket.

Carter resumed, "and Now I Can special summon 1 Dragon Zombie, 1 Clown Zombie and 1 Armored Zombie!"

As he sat the cards on his disk, a Zombie-Like Dragon came out of the ground (1,600/0) and the Zombified Samurai came out (1,500/0) and then the Clown Zombie came out last with a loud cackle (1,350/0).

Jamie then replied, "Those are weaker then my Fairies."

Carter opened his field slot and he replied, "With this field card, It'll help!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Wasteland?"

Carter smiled and replied, "Not a Chance. The Most Evil Card that plagued the world over 198 years ago!"

Jamie then replied, "What are you talking about?"

Carter then replied, "I mean This! I activate The SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

Jamie then replied, "WHAT?"

Suddenly, a 5-Pointed Pentragram appeared under the duelists and Carter laughed as the Seal appeared on his forehead and there was now dark red glow in his eyes.

Carter laughed and replied, "The Power! I Love IT!"

Jamie groaned and replied, "You're insane."

Carter smiled and replied, "Thanks! Now My Monster, absorb your new powers!"

The Dragon roared as the seal appeared on its forehead and its eyes turned red (1,600/0 - 2,100/0) and The Seal appeared on the Dead Samurais forehead and its eyes turned red (1,500/0 - 2,000/0) and fianlly the seal appeared on the clowns forehead as his power went up (1,350/0 - 1,850/0).

Jamie then replied, "This is not good!"

Carter then replied, "This powerful card gives any monster I Summon 500 Atack points And any monster I summon becomes a dark atribute monster. Now thats settled, Dragon Zombie, attack!"

The Dragon breathed its attack and Aeris was blown away.

Carter resumed, "Armored Zombie, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the Witch and she gasped and shattered to bits.

Carter then replied, "Clown Zombie, Attack!"

The Zombie rushed and with slash of its scythe sliced the sand Fairy in half and it shattered to red pixels.

A Blue Die appeared and it rolled and landied on 2.

Carter smiled and replied, "No so luck this time around."

(Carter: 7,550LP / Jamie: 7,300LP)

Carter giggled and replied, "This is getting fun! I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Wish my friends or my parents were here..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's House /8:30am

Dirk was in the kitchen, Worrying about her daughter and slowly drinking a cup of coffee.

Serena walked downstairs and she saw Dirk and replied, "Hi, Sweetheart."

Dirk then replied, "Hi."

Serena then replied, "Where's Jamie?"

Dirk then replied, "She went for a jog at about 6 'o' clock as she has not came back yet."

Serena then replied, "Thats not good. Lets go for walk and head to that park she always goes to."

Dirk then replied, "Yes, lets!"

They exited the house and left to find their daughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cityland Park / 8:45am

Jamie then replied, "1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Carter drew a card nad replied, "I Summon My Vampire Lady!"

As he sat the card down, The Vampire Female appeared as the seal appeared on her forehead (1,550/1,550 - 2,050/1,550).

Carter then replied, "Vampire Lady, attack facedown card!"

The Vampire rushed and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) And the she stopped.

(Carter: 6,550LP / Jamie: 7,300LP)

Carter then replied, "You lucked out. I End my turn now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
City Land Park Gate / 9:00am

Dirk & Selena entered The Gate.

Dirk Saw the Seal on the ground and replied, "What on earth is that..?"

Selena guilped and replied, "Remeber Reading Yugi Mutos autobiography? That was a chaptetr about it?"

Dirk then replied, "Its the Seal Of Orichalcos. I Thought it was all sealed away many years ago?"

Selena then replied, "Don't know. Lets see who's dueling in the seal!"

The Ran to the seal duel and they gasped at what they saw.

Dirk then replied, "Jamie...?"

Jamie turned to him and replied, "Dad!"

She ran to him but then she ran into a wall of somesorts.

Carter laughed and replied, "No one leaves the seal until a winner is decided!"

Dirk then replied, "Carter Denritz. You're Using the Seal..AGAINST OUR DAUGHTER ?!?!"

Carter then replied, "Yes! I Am"

Selena then replied,"Why you dirty son of a..."

Carter then replied, "If you don't hush up, I'll doing something to humilate your daughter!"

Jamie then replied, "You don't have the guts to!"

Carter laughed and replied, "Oh?"

He took out a Follow Wind card and Dirk and Selena looked away as Heavy wind came and knocked into Jamie but she kept standing.

Jamie then replied, "You did'nt do anything!"

Carter smiled and replied, "Try it again and you'll regret it next time."

Jame drew a card and replied, "I place 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Carter drew a card and replied, "I Summon My The 13th Grave!"

As he sat the card down, The Skelton holding a rusty sword appeared and seal was on its skull (1,200/900 - 1,700/900).

Carter smiled and replied, "I activate Fairy Meteor Crush On My Dragon! Dragon, attack Marshmallon!"

The Zombie breathed its attack and it struck THe Marshmallon and it splattered all over and then it reformed.

(Carter: 6,550LP / Jamie: 5,600LP)

Carter resumed, "Armored Zombie, attack!"

The Zombie rushed and brought its rusty katana onto the facedown card and a Shining Frendship appeared (1,300/1,100) And was blasted away.

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Fairy Princess!"

As he sat the card down, The Fairy Girl appeared with a kind smile (1,800/1,000).

Jamie then replied, "Attack His Grave!"

The Princess rushed and split the zombie down the middle with her sword and the reamins shattered to black pixels.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Meet My Double Fairy lock?"

Carter then replied, "What do you mean?"

Jamie then replied, "My Princess can't be attacked if there's another Fairy monster on the field and since marshmallon cannot be destroyed.."

Carter then replied, "I can't Destroy either one of them!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Now you're catching on! I End my turn."

Dirk Then Yelled out loud, "Jamie!"

She looked to her dad and replied," Yea?"

Dirk then replied, "The Seal Cannot Be Removed from the field in anyway and if you try using another field, The Seal will remain and your field will be destroyed!"

Jamie then replied, "Thanks. I more card facedown and thats my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and Dragon Zombie, attack!"

The Dragon roared and fired another attack.."

Jamie then replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The Dragon roared and exploded and it exploded to purple pixels.

Carter growled and replied, "Fine. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down."

She discarded a Forced Back Trap Card to her graveyard.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Now My Level 7 monsters level is lowered. I Offer Marshmallon For My Fairy Queen!"

As the Blob vanished, The Queen appeared (2,650/2,250).

Jamie took a Marshmallon and a Dunamis Dark Witch and placed both in her hand.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Queen, attack That Armored Zombie!"

The Queen rushed in and slashes the Zombie Twice and it fell in two parts and both exploded to black Pixels.

Jamie then replied, "I Play Rush Recklessly On My Princess! Do your stuff, girl!"

The Princess rushed in and sliced through the clown and it cackled again before shattering.

(Carter: 5,200LP / Jamie: 5,600LP)

Jamie resumed, "I Play Soul of the Pure and end my turn."

(Carter: 5,200LP / Jamie: 6,400LP)

Carter drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Lady to defense mode and I place 1 more monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Witch!"

As he sat the card down, The Witch appeared with a kind smile (1,800/1,050).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Queen, attack!"

The Queen Rushed and slashed The Vampire lady and it shattered.

Jamie resumed, "Princess, attack!"

The Princess rushed in and a Dark Assilant appeared (1,200/1,200 - 1,700/1,200) And it exploded to dark pixels.

Jamie resumed, "Dark Witch, attack!"

The Witch fired her spell and a Spirit Reaper appeared with the seal on its skull head (300/200 - 800/200) and the attack was reflected off of it.

Jamie sighed and replied, "You lucked out. I End my turn now."

Carter drew a card and replied, "I Play Tribute to the doomed!"

He discarded a Skull Servent to his graveyard and the Bandages came out of the ground and wrapped up the queen and a Giant Hand came out of the ground and she was pulled under. The Princess looked like she was going to cry.

Carter resumed, "I Summon My Snake Hair!"

As He sat the card down, The Snake-Haired Zombie appeared and the seal appeared on her forehead (1,500/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Carter then replied, "I Now Play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a 2nd 13th Grave to his graveyard and got Dragon Zombie back.

Carter resumed, "I Now Play Polyermerization to fuse Snake hair and the dragon zombie to create Great Mammoth Of Goldfine!"

As the two zombie merged, The Ending Result was a Large Golden Skeleton Mammoth and the it roared as the seal appeared on its head (2,200/1,700 -- 2,700/1,700).

Suddenly, 3 Bikers came on their hogs and they got to the duel and they took their helmets off.

Carter smiled and replied, "My Associates are here."

Dirk then replied, "Who are these people?"

The Tall Biker replied, "The Name's Duncan."

The Women biker replied, "I'm Beth."

The Short man then replied, "I'm Lucas and us 3 and Carter are helping our boss take over the city!"

Selena then replied, "Dream on, You Nincompoops!"

Carter looked at Jamie and replied, "Lets continue the duel. Goldfine, trample her Witch!"

The Mammoth Charged in and trampled the Witch and it got back before the kind witch shattered to white pixels.

(Carter: 5,200LP / Jamie: 5,500LP)

Carter laughed and replied, "This duel is easy. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Princess to defense mode and I more monster facedown Place 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Carter drew a card and replied, "I Play Nobleman of Crossout!"

The Noble Warrior appeared and slashed the facedown card and a Bio Mage appeared and shattered.

Carter then replied, "Damn it! Mammoth, attack!"

The Mammoth charged in and trampled the princess and she shattered as the mammoth got back to his side of the field.

Carter then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Shining Angel in defense mode and thats my turn."

As he sat the card down, The Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Carter drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Second Snake Hair!"

As he sat the card down, The Snake-Haired Zombie appeared and the seal appeared on her forehead (1,500/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Carter resumed, "Attack!"

The Zombie Mammoth Rushed and trampled the Angel and it shattered.

Suddenly, another Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Carter then replied, "Attack!"

The Zombie fired a beam from its snake hair and it turned to stone and it exploded to grey pixels.

Suddenly, A 3rd Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Carter sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Warrior for my Airknight!"

As the fairy warrior vanished, The Airknight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute him for Neo-Parshath, The Sky Paladin!"

As the Airknight vanished, The Paladin appeared (2,300/2,000).

Jamie then replied, "I Play Shrink!"

The Mammoth Began to shrink (2,700/1,700 - 1,350/1,700).

Jamie then replied, "Lets do it. Neo-Parshath, attack!"

The Knight rushed and sliced through the bony mammoth and its remains exploded to gold pixels.

(Carter: 4,250LP / Jamie: 5,500LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Carter drew a card and replied, "I Play Foolish Burial!"

He took a skull servant from his deck and placed it his graveuard.

Carter then replied, "I Summon My King Of Skull Servants!"

As he sat the card down, a Tall Robed Skeleton appeared and the seal appeared on its bony Head ( 0/0 - 500/0).

Carter then replied, "This zombie gains 1,000 ATK for every skull servant and each king in the graveyard."

The King began to laugh (500/0 - 2,500/0).

Carter then replied, "I Equip him with the equip spell card, Opti-Camouflage Armor!"

The King now had armor and a small spear.

Jamie then replied, "No..Not that!"

Selena looked at her husband and replied, "What does it do?"

Dirk sighed and replied, "Its a equip card for level 1 monsters only. it lets the equipped monster do direct attack!"

Selena turned pale and replied, "Thats not good!"

Carter then replied, "For me, Us. For her, no! Attack Directly, My King!"

The King got a large skull with a fuse in from its robe and he tossed it Jamie and it exploded as it hit her.

(Carter: 4,250LP / Jamie: 3,200LP)

Carter smiled and replied, "This is fun! I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Command Angel!"

As she sat the card down, the Fairy Soldior appeared (1,200/1,900).

Jamie then replied, "This Gal gives my faires 400 ATK!"

The Fairy Soldiors ATK rose (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and The Paladins did as well (2,300/2,000 - 2,700/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "I Give your reaper the Spell Card, Horn of the Unicorn."

The Horn appeared on the reapers head and it shattered to purple pixels.

Jamie Resumed, "Lets do this! Neo-Parshath, attack!"

The Fairy Rushed and sliced through the king and its reamins fell to the ground and shattered.

Jamie resumed, "Direct Attack, Command Angel!"

The Angel got her Machine gun and fired a barrage of bullets and it struck Carter in his chest.

(Carter: 2,450LP / Jamie: 3,200LP)

Carter groaned and replied, "Ow."

Jamie smiled and replied, "This is fun. I End my turn now."

Carter drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and I Play Heavy Storm!"

The Wind Storm began and Both Of Jamies Facedown cards (Ring Of Destruction and Ring Of Defense) Lifted up and shattered.

Carter resumed, "Much better. 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown And Neo Parshath, attack!"

The Fairy Rushed in...

Carter then replied, "I activate Waboku!"

The Priests came up.

Jamie then replied, "I End my turn now."

Carter drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As he flipped the card up, Double coston appeared and the seal appeared on both heads (1,700/1,650 - 2,200/1,650).

Carter then replied, "I Tribute it for my Despair From the Dark!"

As the Monster vanished, The Shadowly Zombie appeared and the seal appeared on its head and his eyes turned red (2,800/3,000 - 3,300/3,000).

Carter resumed, "Lets do it. Despair, attack!"

The Zombie launched its claw hand and its claws inpaled the Command angel and it shattered.

(Carter: 2,450LP / Jamie: 1,500LP)

Carter smiled and replied, "This duel is gonna be mine. I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Switch Neo-Parshath to defense mode and I Place 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Carter drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Regenerating Mummy!"

As he sat the card down, The Rotting Mummy appeared with the seal on its head (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Carter then replied, "Despair, take it out!"

The Zombie launched its claws and it struck The Paladin, Inpaling him in the chest and he exploded to yellow pixels.

Carter resumed, "Mummy, attack!"

The Mummy lauched some pestilence and it struck the facedown card and a Dancing Elf appeared (300/250) and was blasted away.

Carter then replied, "I Now Play Ookazi I End my turn now!"

A Rain of fireball struck Jamie in the chest.

(Carter: 2,450LP / Jamie: 700LP)

Jamie drew a card and she smiled at what she drew.

Dirk smiled and replied, "Must of drawn a good card!"

Selena then replied, "Lets hope so."

Jamie resumed, "I Summon My Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, The Sand Fairy Warrior appeared (1,500/1,800).

Dirk smiled and replied, "Luck Of the draw, I Say."

Carter then replied, "Oh, Jeez..."

Mudoras sword began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 5,100/1,800).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Mudora, End this duel and Strike that Muumy Down!"

The Fairy Warrior rushed and slashed the Mummy and it exploded to bits.

(Carter: 0LP / Jamie: 700LP)

Carter then replied, "No, Not Me, NOT ME!"

The Seal Began to surrond Carter and then was a green glow coming out of his body and then his body collapsed to the ground as the green glow went into the sky.

Duncan sighed and replied, "Oh, Well. Can't win them all, I Guess."

Lucas then replied, "He drove us nuts, Anyway."

Jamie Looked at Lucas and then replied, "Next time you want to face me, Face me yourself!"

Duncan then replied, "You get spunk, kid. You'll be a perfect target for me."

The 3 Got on their bikes and drove away.

Jamie ran to Dirk and she smiled and replied, "Dad!"

Dirk hugged her and replied, "You did good."

He looked at Carters fallen body and then replied, "Thats a shame. He was a great teacher, But bad intentions."

Jamie walked to his fallen body and he replied, "Carter, you there?"

Selena then replied, "His body is there, but no ones home."

Jamie looked at her mom and replied, "What do you mean, mom?"

Selena sighed and replied, "Whoever loses the seal deal, loses their soul."

Jamie then replied, "That must smart."

Suddenly, The Seal card appeared on the ground and Carters face was on it. Jamie took the card and he replied, "Poor Carter."

She went into his disk and took his deck out and she replied, "Might as well hang onto this deck, just in case."

Dirk then replied, "You're a good kid, Jamie."

She ran to her parents and they began to walk home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Downtown Minneapolis Primaland Apartment Bulding (Top Floor) / 10:30am

Alexander was looking out a window and he sighed and replied, "Oh, Well. He was a lousy duelist anway."

HIs 3 assoicates came in and he smiled and replied, "How is the girl's deck?"

Duncan smiled and replied, "The best fairy deck there is."

Alexander then replied, "Good. Once we have her deck of cards, it should be easy getting the rarest cards."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

The Seal Of Orichalcos / Special Field Spell Card

The loser of a duel in which this card is used shall lose his/her soul. This card prevents access and egress to and from the arena in which the duel is occurring until a winner is decided. The user of this card is infused with dark power, and all Monsters summoned by the one who uses this card have their Attribute changed to Dark, and have their ATK increased by 500. The user of this card can have a maximum of ten Monsters on the field at once, or play a maximum of ten Spell and/or Trap Cards at once, rather than the limit of five for each. Under most conditions, this card cannot be destroyed by any card or other force that does not also use the power of Orichalcos. However, the Seal can be negated by the Three Legendary Dragons. The Orichalcos is powerless against Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos.

Note: This card was first in the Yugioh Episode "A New Evil" And since them, It had been used by various villians in the "Legendary Dragons" Arc.

Command Angel

Fairy/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

Card Description: When this card is face-up on your side of the field, all Fairy-Type Monsters on your side of the field gain 400 ATK for as long as this card is face-up on your side of the field.

Note: "Command Angel" was first used by Tristan in the Yugioh episode "Mechanical Mayhem". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Call Of The Graveyard / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Scared Hero Kid walkling through a misty, Dark Cemetery and a Pair of zombie hands are coming out of the graveyard.

This card can only be activated when you have 1 "Zanki", 1 "Crawling Dragon" And 1 "Crass Clown" In your graveyard. Remove 1 "Zanki", 1 "Crawling Dragon" And 1 "Crass Clown" In your graveyard from play To Special summon 1 "Dragon Zombie", 1 "Clown Zombie and 1 "Amored Zombie" From your deck or hand to your side of the field. after this card is used, Remove it from play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 1st Seal battle is over. But how much more longer until the next seal duel and the Arrival of the legendary Dragons? We'll answer those two questions Later, But for now lets watch Jamies duel. Can her deck defeat a deck of a certain group of cartoonish machines? Find Out In "Amazoness Paladin", Coming Soon.


	6. Amazoness Paladin

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 5: Amazoness Paladin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's House / 1:00pm

Jamie's Parents and Jeremy, Daniel and Their Parents we're in the living room, discussing Jamies first seal deal. Jamie was upstairs, sleeping.

Daniel then replied, "What happened to our friend, Mr. Bartez?"

Dirk then replied, "Jamie was in a majot duel this morning, Daniel."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "It does'ent sound THAT bad."

Selena then replied, "It was for her!"

Daniels Dad then repleid, "How so?"

Dirk sighed and replied, "She's in duel and her opponet had used the Seal of Orichalcos."

Jamies friends and their parents gasped as they heard it.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "What does that card do?"

Dirk sighed and replied, "The user of the card gets dark power fused with him and they are allowed 10 monsters on the field instead of 5 and every monsters gains 500 ATK If the card is summoned faceup and each monsters Atribute is changed to dark monster and during the duel, neither duelist is allowed to leave the seal until the duel is finished and the duel's loser loses their soul."

Jeremy groaned and replied, "Ouch, What a bad card."

Dirk then replied, "Jamie won her 1st seal against that former teacher Carter."

Jeremys Dad then replied, "Glad he was fired. Students had to pay him to get good grades. it took 2 months to find him out and he was fired and was ordered to pay back every student he ripped off."

Selena then replied, "To Change the subject, You're all invited to watch me duel in the Mall Of America Rotunda Tonight at about 5:00."

Dirk then replied, "You'll see my wifes deck."

Jamie started to came down the and she was fully dressed.

Selena saw her daughter and replied, "Hi, Honey."

Daniel and Jeremy saw her and replied, "Hey, Jamie."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Enjoy your nap?"

Jamie yawned and replied, "Yes I did. When's Lunch?"

Selena then replied, "In a few minutes We ordered about 5 pizzas from Pizza Hut and they'll be here in about 30 minutes."

Jamie then replied, "Cool."

Jeremy then replied, "Your dad told us about your seal duel. Glad you're still in one piece, Jamie."

Jamie then replied, "Me Too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Primaland Apartment Building (Top Floor) / 1:30pm

Alexanders allies came in into The Main Room where the Piano and many sculptures and works of art were.

Duncan then replied, "Sorry to report This, Carter was defeated and his deck and his soul card was takened By The Bartez girl and her parents."

Alexander sighed and replied, "Duncan, Thats no a big deal. Is Chad Ready to duel one of those darned kids?"

Beth smiled and replied, "He should be ready to go in about a couple of days, Master."

Alexander snickered and replied, "Good."

Lucas came in and replied, "Alexander, A message from Berlin and its Hans and its on your picture phone, sir."

Alexander got up and replied, "Thanks. Lucas, Make me and the others a martini while you're up."

Lucas then replied, "Yes, sir."

Lucas went into the kitchen to make the drinks and Alexander went to the pictue phone at his desk and he sat down and he a saw a tall german man with dark brown hair and he was wearing a dark blue suit.

Alexander then replied, "Good Evening, My Friend."

Hans then replied, "Morning, Alexander."

Alexander then replied, "What Can I Help you with?"

Hans then replied, "Digger teams were digging in A Large Abandoned field outside of Berlin and we found something very intresting."

Alexander then replied, "Skeleton remains of ancient creatures?"

Hans sighed and replied, "No. It was a box of Duel monster cards that was buried in the field by Pegasus and his digging team in 1998 and he said the box not to be opened until the next 100 to 200 years."

Alexander then replied, "Intresting. Are these cards rare?"

Hans then replied, "Yes, they are. Those 15 cards were made by Pegasus himself and never released anywhere in the world. We're sending you a decklist and you'll get it by 10:00 your time."

Alexander then replied, "Thanks."

Hans then replied, "Okay, I Gotta go. Until next time, Bye."

Alexander smiled and replied, "So Long."

The Picture phone turned off.

Lucas came in with a martini and he handied to Alexander he took it and took a sip out of it and he smiled and replied, "Superb."

Lucas then replied, "Who is he, boss?"

He sighed and replied, "A Friend I Graduated with from Texas A&M many years ago. I Went for a Job in Minnesota and he decided to go To Germany to find his career and that was the last time I Saw him and we keep in touch every day."

Lucas finished his martini and replied, "Will he came to the US?"

Alexander then replied, "Someday. Were setting something up."

Beth then replied, "Great Martinis, Lucas."

He smiled and replied, "They're the best."

Duncan chuckled and then replied, "You're good for something."

Lucas growled and replied, "I'll ignore that, Duncan!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies House / 2:00pm

The Pizzas arrved on time and the eaters sighed and Jamie replied, "That was good pizza!"

Dirk smiled and replied, "They really improved their pizza recipe over the years."

Jeremy took a small slice of pepperoni and he gulped it down in 4 bites and replied, "Mmmm, Yum."

Jeremy's dad smiled and replied, "Thats my son."

Selena then replied, "The Bus will arrive her at about 4:00. So you guys should go and get your stuff ready ready to go."

Jamie then replied, "Should we bring our duel disks?"

Selena smiled and replied, "If you guys want to. We're eating dinner after the Duel is over And Me and Dirk are paying for everyones meal."

Daniels mom then replied, "Daniel, Lets go and get ready."

Daniel and his parents then left and then Jeremy and his parents left as well.

Jamie yawned and replied, "I Gotta go get ready to."

She ran upstairs and shut her door.

She opened her closet and got a Grey Sweatshirt, Grey Sweatpants, A white bra and a pair of red underwear and she started to get dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's House / 3:55pm

Everyone was there, awaiting the bus to come and pick them up. A Large Bus picked them all up and they headied towards the Mall of America.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Mall Of America (Rotunda) / 5:00pm

The Mall Of America has gotten more fun and safer over the many years since its opening in The 1990s. The Light Rail Trains still run to the mall and the Mall now has a Large Resort Connecting it as well as a large theater. The Mall now closed at about 2:00am every night so that kids and adults can have a good time. The Top floor closed at about 4:00am. The Mall Now had a Bowling Alley, Many Arcades, 3 Duel Monsters card shops and The Park Of MOA Was now called Nickeloden park was now more beautiful then ever. The Rides stayed the same, and a few of them now had a Nickeloden theme in it. The Prices for Points have gone down big time in price. The Movie Theater was still going on strong and the Parking Garage was huge and more cars can fit in them. The Gang was now in the Rotunda awaiting the next duel. The Rotunda was packed with people awaiting a duel.

a Tall Man In a grey suit and tie appeared and he smiled and replied, "I'm KARE-11 Sportscaster Jim Peters and I'm here to annouce A exciting duel tonight. We Have Dirk Bartez's Husband Selena Bartez take on the Amazing Vehicroid Duelist Debbie Ringall."

Selena was there with her disk on her arm and her opponet, Debbie were awaiting the start of duel. She had a golden duel disk with jewels all over the disk.

Debbie smiled and replied, "Can We start this duel already so I can go shopping?"

Selena then replied, "Your pathetic, Debbie. Lets get this duel over with already?"

Both activated their disks and both LP counters shot up to 8,000.

Jim smiled and replied, "Lets begin this duel!"

"DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Debbie: 8,000LP /Selena: 8,000LP)

Debbie then replied, "You may begin."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, The many-armed Machine appeared (1,850/800).

Debbie then replied, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Machine Jabbed its arm into the facedown card and A Warrior Lady Of The Wastleland appeared (1,100/1,200) and shattered.

Selena smiled nad replied, "That was my Warrior Lady of the Wastleland and she goes, I Can Special summon any earth Warrior with less then 1,500 ATK from my deck!"

Suddenly, The Bare-Handied Amazoness appeared (1,500/1,300).

Debbie then replied, "1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Amazoness Paladin!"

As he sat the card down, The Paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Selena then replied, "Paladin, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced the machine down the middle and the machine fell in two seperate parts before shattering to bits.

(Debbie: 7,950LP /Selena: 8,000LP)

Selena smiled nad replied, "Fighter, direct attack!"

The Fighter rushed in...

Debbie quickly replied, "I activate A Rival Appears!"

She holded her hand out and Selena then replied, "3rd Card From The left."

She showed her the selected card and A Submarine appeared (800/1,800).

Selena resumed, "I End my turn now."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Play a spell card, Horn Of Light!"

The Submarine's DEF rose (800/1,800 - 800/2,500).

Debbie resumed, "I Summon My Cycroid in defense mode."

The Bicycle appeared with one blinking eye (800/1,000).

Debbie smiled and replied, "Submarine, direct attack!"

The Machine fire a underground torpedo and huge explosion was on selenas side of the field.

(Debbie: 7,950LP /Selena: 7,200LP)

Debbie resumed, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Play De Spell!"

The Spell came out and it struck the submarine (800/2,500 - 800/1,800).

Selena then replied, "I Now Summon My Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiery Female Warrior appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) And The Paladins ATK Rose (1,900/300 - 2,300/300) and the Fighters did as well (1,500/1,300 - 1,900/1,300).

Selena then replied, "Fighter, go for that sub!"

The Fighter Rushed in and punched the Subs front, smashing it to bits.

Selena resumed, "Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the Bicycle and it exploded to silver pixels.

Selena then replied, "Paladin, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Debbie across her chest.

(Debbie: 5,350LP /Selena: 7,200LP)

Selena then replied, "This is too easy of a duel For me! I End my turn now."

Debbie drew a card and he smiled at what she drew.

Jim then replied, "What did she just drew?"

Debbie then replied, "This card will do you in!"

Selena then replied, "How So?"

Debbie opened her field slot and then replied, "This Is How! I Activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

Selena was shocked and replied, "WHAT?"

Jim then replied, "What the...?"

The Seal appeared and the ground and everyone around the seal were pushed back to the ground and and Then Jim was knocked to the ground and he was out cold.

Dirk sighed and replied, "Honey..."

The Seal appeared On Debbies forehead and there was red glow in her eyes and she then replied, "The power..its Excellent!"

Selena then replied, "You're one of Alexanders Employees, aren't You?"

Debbie laughed evily and replied, "Of Course. I'm his personal Assistant next To Lucas."

Jamie then replied, "Mom, Hang On."

Debbie resumed, "I Start By Play the spell card, Hammer Shot!"

A Large hammer appeared in mid-air and flattened the Fiery Warrior and the Amazoness Women Sighed (2,300/300 - 1,900/300) (1,900/1,300 - 1,500/1,300).

Debbie then replied, "Now thats settled, I Play Chop Shop!"

She took her Cycroid out of her pocket and drew 3 cards.

Debbie then replied, "I Now Summon Drillroid!"

As he sat the card down, The Drill machine appeared and the seal appeared on its head its eyes turned red (1,600/1,600 - 2,100/1,600).

Debbie resumed, "I Now Play The Spell Card, Monster Reincarnation."

She discarded a Vehicroid Connection Zone and took back her mechanicalchaser.

Debbie laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Drillroid, attack!"

The Machine Charged in with its drills going crazy and it struck The Fighter and she gasped and shattered.

Debbie then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card and I Play Soul Of The Pure!"

(Debbie: 6,150LP /Selena: 7,200LP)

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Knight to defense mode and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Jetroid!"

As he sat the card down, The Cartoonish Jet appeared and seal appeared on it (1,200/1,800 - 1,700/1,800).

Debbie then replied, "Drillroid, attack!"

The machine charged in and drilled the paladin and she gasped and shattered.

Debbie then replied, "Jetroid, attack!"

The Jet Fired a barrage of missles and it struck the facedown card and a Blowpiper appeared and it exploded to bits.

Debbie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Activate Amazoness Return!"

Debbie then replied, "What does it do?"

Selena resumed "For only 500 lifepoints, I can special summon any amazoness monster from my graveyard."

(Debbie: 6,150LP /Selena: 6,500LP)

The Paladin appeared.

Selena then replied, "I Play The Equip Spell Card, Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Amazoness Sword Turned Longer and red (1,800/300 -2,600/300).

Selena then replied, "Lets do it. Paladin, Go for the drill!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced throught Machine and it exploded to bits.

(Debbie: 5,650LP /Selena: 6,500LP)

Selena smiled and replied, "That'll be all for me."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Jetroid for a monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon A Monster facedown And Paladin, attack!"

The Paladin went in and a UFOroid appeared (1,200/1,200) and the Warrior jammed its sword into it and it exploded.

Suddenly, a Gyroid appeared and the seal appeared on its forehead (1,000/1,000 -1,500/1,000

Selena sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Play The spell card, Polymerization to fuse my Steamroid and Gyroid!"

As the two machines merged, The Large Bladed Machine appeared and the seal appeared on its forhead (2,200/1,700 - 2,700/1,700).

Debbie resumed, "I Now Summon My Battleshiproid!"

As she sat the card down, The Battleship appeared and the seal appeared on its hull (1,800/1,800 - 2,300/1,800).

Debbie resumed, "Lets do it. Steam Gyroid, attack!"

The Machine fired a a tornado blast and it struck The Paladin, destroying her.

Debbie then replied, "Battleshiproid, attack!"

The Machine Fired its cannons and a Amazoness Tiger appeared (1,100/1,500) appeared and was blasted away.

(Debbie: 5,650LP /Selena: 6,400LP)

Debbie resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that will End my turn."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Play The Spell Card, Big Bang Shot On My Battleship!"

The Ship turned red (2,300/1,800 - 2,700/1,800).

Debbie resumed, "Battleship, attack!"

The Machine fired its cannons at the facedown card and Young Girl appeared (300/300) and was blasted away.

(Debbie: 5,650LP /Selena: 3,700LP)

Selena then replied, "That was my Amazoness Girl. Now I Can Special summon another."

Another Girl appeared (300/300).

Debbie resumed, "Gyroid, attack!"

The Machine fired another tornado and the 2nd girl was no more And then a 3rd girl appeared.

Debbie smiled and replied, "I Play the spell card, Meteor Of Destruction!"

The Large meteor appeared in mid-air and it struck Selena.

(Debbie: 5,650LP /Selena: 2,700LP)

Debbie then replied, "Little bit more and your history! I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Paladin."

As she sat the card down, another paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,800/300).

Selena resumed, "I Play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon On Your shot!"

The Storm began and the Big bang shot was blasted to bits and then the battleship vanished.

Selena resumed, "I Equip Her with My Sacred Sword of the Amazons!"

The Paladins sword shined silver (1,800/300 - 2,100/300).

Selena then replied, "I Play My Facedown card, Shrink!"

The Machine began to shrink (2,700/1,800 - 1,350/1,800).

Selena then replied, "Attack!"

The Paladin rushed in and slashed the Machine and it exploded in a fierce explosion.

(Debbie: 4,900LP /Selena: 2,700LP)

Selena then replied, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Amazoness Knight!"

As he sat the card down, A Fighter appeared and she had armor and a large sword (1,800/1,100) and The Paladins ATK Rose (2,100/300 - 2,200/300).

Selena then replied, "I Play The Spell Card, Fairy Meteors Crush On My Paladin. Attack her facedown card!"

The Amazoness charged in and a Gyroid appeared (1,000/1,000 - 1,500/1,000) and he struck the Copter.

(Debbie: 3,700LP /Selena: 2,700LP)

Selena resumed, "Attack!"

The Knight charged and slashed the machine, reducing it to scrap.

Selena resumed, "I Pla the spell card, Ookazi!"

The Barrage of fire struck Debbie in the chest.

(Debbie: 2,900LP /Selena: 2,700LP)

Selena resumed, "I End my turn now."

Debbie resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse my UFOroid and my Warrior Dai Grepher To Create UFOroid Fighter!"

The Warrior and Dai Grepher merged And The Ending Result was Warrior Dai Grepher riding a floating platform and he now had Futurisitic armor and the seal appeared on his forehead (2,900/2,800 - 3,400/2,800).

Debbie resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior fired its attack and the knight was blown away.

(Debbie: 3,700LP /Selena: 1,200LP)

Debbie smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Switch Paladin to defense mode and I Place 1 more monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Dust Tornado!"

The Storm Began and The Sacred Sword was blown to bits - 2,200/300 - 1,800/300).'

Debbie resumed, "I Summon My Steamroid!"

As he sat the card down, The Cartoonish Engine appeared with the seal on its front (1,800/1,800 - 2,300/1,800).

Debbie resumed, "Steamroid, attack!"

The Engine charged in smashed into The paladin, blowing him away.

Debbie resumed, "Fighter, attack!"

The Fighter fired its laser and it struck the facedown and a Blowpiper appeared (800/1,500) and was blown away.

Debbie then replied, "I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Play Foolish Burial!"

She took her deck and discarded a A Monster and she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her disk.

Selena resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn On The Monster!"

Suddenly, a Large Wooden Horse appeared (1,500/1,600).

Selena then replied, "I Tribute for my Amazoness Chief!"

As the horse vanished, A Amazoness appeared and she had a gold sword and a silver sword and she was covered with jeweled armor (0/0).

Debbie then replied, "She's weak!"

Selena resumed, "Her ability she gains 400 ATK For every amazoness and archer in my graveyard!"

The Chiefs ATK Rose (0/0 - 4,400/0).

Debbie gulped and replied, "No..."

Debbie resumed, "I Play Ring Of Destruction On My Chief!"

The Gernade Ring appeared around her neck and it exploded, taking out the chief.

(Debbie: 0LP /Selena: 0LP)

The Seal Vanished.

Debbie looked confused and replied, "Why did you spare me?"

Selena then replied, "You did'nt deserve it. Give me the Seal Card!"

Debbie took the seal and tossed at Selena and she placed it her pocket.

Selena growled and replied, "Security, Take her to the Downtown Minneapolis Jail!"

3 Police Officers took her and handcuffed her behind her back and took her away.

Jim got up from the floor and he replied, "What a odd day his was. The Winner is...Selena Bartez."

He handied her a Trophy, A Envolope with 2 cards it and a check for 2 thousand dollars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Primaland Apartement Building / 7:00pm

Alexander took the glass he had a drink in and tossed it the wall, shattering it on impact.

Duncan scaredly replied, "Boss?"

Alexander then replied, "This Sucks! Find a way to get her out of prison!"

Duncan then replied, "Yes...sir.."

He ran out of the penthouse.

Beth then replied, "What are we going to do now?"

Alexander then replied, "We Wait. Is Chad Ready?"

Beth sighed and replied, "No."

Alexander then replied, "Oh, Well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Amazoness Girl

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/ 2 Stars

Image: A Young Amazoness Girl

If this Monster is destroyed, you may Special Summon one "Amazoness Girl" from your hand or deck in faceup attack or defense postion.

Sacred Sword of the Amazons / Equip Spell Card

Image: Amazoness Paladin holding a bronze scimitar, etched with runes

This card can be Equipped to any Warrior-Type Monster who has the word "Amazoness" in its name, or who is named "Amazon Archer". Increase the ATK of the Equipped Monster by 300. If a Monster Equipped with this card is destroyed in battle, destroy the Monster who destroyed it.

Note: These 2 cards were Created By Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Chop Shop / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Cycroid strapped to a table as a man with a blow torch walks closer to him

Remove one Machine type "roid" from your graveyard from play to Draw three cards from your deck

Note: This card was created By MichaelJD4 and all creative credit goes to him.

Battleshiproid

Image: A Battleship firing its cannons at a Fiend Kraken

Machine/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/ 4 Stars

"A Powerful vehicroid with many cannons. this machine Is mostly used in naval battles."

Note: This card first appeared in my fanfic "Yugioh GX30"

Amazoness Knight

Image: A Amazoness with armor attacking a Berserk Gorilla

Warrior/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

"This Woman Has Really Strong Armor. Her Abilities Have Been Noticed By Her Sisters And The Amazoness Queen."

Amazoness Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Injured Amazoness Fighter walking slowly through a Jungle

Pay 500 lifeponts to Special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster with "Amazoness" Is named "Amazon Archer" From your graveyard to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. After this card is used, You cannot normal summon any monster until your next Turn.

Amazoness Chief

Image: A armored amazoness attacking a Goblin attack force and winning

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/8 Stars

Increase this monsters ATK By 400 points for every monster with "Amazoness" In its name or is named "Amazon Archer" in your graveyard. If this monsters ATK goes past 5,000, Remove this card from play. This card cannot be special summoned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, That was good duel. In The Next Chapter, a Exchange Student from The Middle East comes to The School and asks for a duel against Daniel. Will Daniel's Warriors do against a Deck of a certain group of warriors? Find Out In "Judgment Of the Desert", Coming Soon.


	7. Judgment of the Desert

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 7: Judgment of the Desert

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
North Food Court (Mall Of America) / 8:00pm

The Gang was still there, discussing Selenas Seal Deal.

Selena sighed and replied, "Maybe a few days behind bars will do her so good."

Dirk then replied, "I'm happy you okay. It was a tie, But at least your both okay."

Jamie smiled and replied, "How was the duel for you?"

Selena then replied, "The same it was for you, But I did'nt want to win the duel, She did'nt deserve to lose that duel."

She took the Seal of Orichalcos from her pocket and replied, "I Should destroy this card."

Dirk then replied, "Nah, Keep it and We'll dispose of it ourselves later on."

She tucked it into her pocket...and it slid into her deck she had in her pocket by accident.

Daniel then replied, "Lets get going, Gang."

They headed Towards the Parking Garage Entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Primaland Apartment Building (Top Floor) / 9:30pm

Alexander was up there, With his associates.

Lucas then replied, "Sir?"

Alexander looked at him and replied, "Yes, Lucas."

Lucas then replied, "I Got this from a spy out of the Mall America. Selena took the Seal Card she won and she placed it in her pocket and it accidently got into her deck.

Alexander then replied, "Okay. We'll Take care of that later."

Duncan then replied, "We Need 500 Thousand Dollars to bail her out."

Alexander then replied, "Fine. Go to Asuda near the vault and she'll give you the money you need."

Duncan nodded and went towards the vault.

Alexander then replied, "Good help is so hard to find these days. Does Anyone want a Snack?"

Beth and Lucas both nodded to Alexander. He went to his desk and he got his Cellphone out and he dialed the Kitchens number and a voice was heard, "Hello?"

Alexander then replied, "Its me. Send a Gourmet Surpreme Pizza to my office."

The Voice then replied, "It'll be up there in about 30 minutes."

Alexander then replied, "Very well."

He hung up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Jamie's House / 10:00am

Jamie was on her computer in her room, In Her red shorts and a pink Shirt.

Jamie sighed and replied, "No new cards? Dang."

Selena came in and replied, "Jamie?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Yes, Mom?"

She smiled and replied, "Want to go downtown with me and run some errands?"

Jamie then replied, "I'm Bored, Sure."

She got up and turned off her computer and she left the room with her mom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Office / 7:00pm

Alexander and his assicoates where in his office And Debbie was infront of him.

Alexander growled and replied, "I'm very dissapointed in you, Debbie."

Debbie sighed and replied, "I'm sorry, Sir!"

Alexander then replied, "Sorry? Its not Good Enough And thanks to you, we lost 1 copy of the seal!"

Debbie was now shivering in fear.

Alexander then smiled and replied, "Don't be afraid. You did me a favor."

Debbie was now confused and she replied, "Huh?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Sometime next month, We'll send a Duel soldior to duel her and That card has something special on it. while that card is in their hand, a dark spirit will talk to her in her head to force her the seal. We'll lose the duel soldior, but'll she be a great addition to our organization. As for you, Work on your deck somemore and have it ready to face her or any of those little kids again."

Debbie smiled and replied, "It'll be a honor serving you again, Alexander."

Alexander then replied, "Good. Your dismissed now and you may head back to your room now, friend."

She Went to the elevator and pushed the button and the door opened.

Alexander stared at Duncan and replied, "If she adds any new card to her deck, You make sure its ready to battle those kids, Duncan."

Duncan then replied, "Yes, Sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday, October 23th, 2199

Jamie's English Class / 9:30am

The Class was in session and each student and the teacher was there.

Jamie raised her hand her teacher then replied "Yes, Miss Bartez?

Jamie smiled and replied, "Mr Richmin, Whats the big surprise?"

Mr. Richmin then replied, "We have a new student from Saudi Arabia. He comes from a big family that lives in Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Iran and various other countries. Here he is and he speaks perfect english and now say hello to Musaji Al-Shawarti."

A Tall Teenager with tan skin, Grey shirt and blue Jeans as well as glasses came in and he smiled and replied, "Hi, Students of america."

The Students clapped and they noticed he had a duel disk with diamonds and jewels all over it.

Mr. Richmin then replied, "Nice to meet you, Musaji. I'm Gary Richmin, Teacher of this class."

Musaji then replied, "Thank you, Kind Teacher."

He Stared at the class and replied, "I Have surprise for you alll. Richmin, would you?"

Richmin then replied, "It would be a honor, Musaji. Instead of class, We're going to watch a duel in the Gym. Who brough their disks?"

Most of the students continued to sit and then Daniel raised his hand.

Richmin then replied, "Daniel, Would you like to duel our new student for 20 points of extra credit And even if you are defeated, I'll only give you 10 points."

Daniel then replied, "Thats fine with me."

Mr. Richmin then replied, "Good, Lets get to the Gym."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Gym / 9:40am

The Students and the teacher were all sitting down, Awaiting the next duel to start.

Musaji and Daniel got to the middle of the gym and activated their disks.

Mr. Richmin then replied, "Begin the duel!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both LP counters went up to 8,000.

Mr. Richmin then replied, "Start!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Musaji: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP).

Both drew 5 cards from the their decks.

Musaji then replied, "Daniel, You may start."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The Axe-Wielding Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Musaji drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Flying Kamikari #1."

As he sat the card down, The Mantis appeared (1,400/900).

Daniel resumed, "Insects?"

Musaji then replied, "I End my turn with 2 cards facedown."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Okay. Raider, take that Bug out."

The Warrior rushed in and sliced though the mantis and it exploded to green pixels.

(Musaji: 7,700LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Musaji then replied, "Now I can Special summon a wind monster from my deck."

As he looked through his deck and he found the card he wanted and he placed on his disk and short man, clad in rags and wearing a turban, holding a dagger, appeared on front of him (500/900).

Mr. Richmin then replied, "Wha...t?"

Musaji then replied, "Meet the 1st member of a special group of warriors called arabians."

Daniel then replied, "Okay. I End my turn now."

Musaji drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Arabian Mercenary in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A fighter dressed in a black robe, a black turban, and wearing a veil over the lower half of his face appeared, holding a nasty kopesh sword (2,000/800).

Daniel gulped and replied, "2,000 ATK?"

Musaji resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Numinous Healer."

(Musaji: 8,700LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Musaji then replied, "I have to pay 500 lifepoints for my mecenary to attack."

The mecenary and rushed and slashed The Warrior across his chest and he gasped and shattered to bits.

(Musaji: 8,200LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Musaji then replied, "Now Thief, attack directly."

The Thief rushed in and he got his dagger out and stabbed Daniel in the chest.

(Musaji: 8,200LP / Daniel: 7,200LP)

Musaji resumed, "Now for his ability. I Get to look at your hand and I Get to make you discard 1 card of my choosing."

He showed his hand and he had a Release Restraint, Freed The Matchless General, Legendary sword and a Marauding Captain.

Musaji then replied, "Discard your Freed."

Daniel discarded the card to his graveyard.

Musaji resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Shining Warrior appeared (1,600/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "Take care of this Thief!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Thief and he shattered to bits.

(Musaji: 7,100LP / Daniel: 7,200LP)

Musaji resumed, "I activate my facedown card, my 2nd Numinous Healer."

(Musaji: 8,600LP / Daniel: 7,200LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Your getting lucky. 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Musaji drew a card and replied, "I Place 1 monster in defense mode and mecenary, attack."

The Arabian rushed in and slashed the knight and he shattered to light-blue pixels

(Musaji: 8,100LP / Daniel: 6,600LP)

Musaji resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel resumed, "I Play Marauding Captain and his ability, Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The warrior captain appeared (1,200/800) and Then the command Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and the Captains ATK rose (1,200/800 - 1,600/800).

Daniel resumed, "I Now play Rush recklessly On My Command knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The mecenary in the chest and he groaned and shattered to bits.

(Musaji: 7,800LP / Daniel: 6,600LP)

Daniel resumed, "Captain, attack his facedown card."

The Warrior rushed in slashed the facedown card and another Arabian appeared, but this one had a light-blue turban as well a grey turban (600/200) and he shattered to bits.

Musaji resumed, "That was my Arabian merchant and I Now can search for a specific spell card."

He Took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into the slot.

Daniel resumed, "I Play the spell card, Emergency Rationing. Choose a card from my hand and I Get to remove it from play and i gain 1,000 lifepoints."

He showed Musaji the 3 cards in and smiled and replied, "I Choose the middle card."

He showed him the card and it was a M Warrior #1 and he placed it in his pocket.

(Musaji: 7,800LP / Daniel: 7,600LP)

Daniel resumed, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Musaji drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Arabian Guide in attack mode."

As he played the card, another arabian man appeared and He was dressed in traveling clothes and a turban, and held a walking staff (700/800).

Musaji resumed, "When he's summoned in attack mode, I Get to look for a specific field spell card."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck afterwards.

Musaji opened his field slot and placed a card in it and he then replied, "I Play The Field Spell Card, Cave Of The Arabians."

As the field slot shut, The Gym vanished and then caverns walls came out and there was treasure everywhere.

Musaji resumed, "This field spell gives my monsters 200 ATK points."

The Guide sighed (700/800 - 900/800).

Musaji resumed, "And now we both cannot attack directly. I Equip my Guide with The Arabian Saber."

A Large Sword appeared in the guides hand (900/800 - 1,400/800).

Musaji resumed, "Lets do it. Guide, attack His captain."

The Guide rushed and with swipe of his blade, blew the captain away.

(Musaji: 7,800LP / Daniel: 7,400LP)

Musaji resumed, "I Lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Lay a monster facedown and Command Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in...

Musaji sighed and replied, "I Play Reinforcements."

The Guides ATK rose (1,400/800 - 1,900/800) and the female knight got close and she swung her sword and the guides blocked it with his sword and sliced the command knight across her armor and she gasped and shattered.

(Musaji: 7,800LP / Daniel: 7,100LP)

Daniel then replied, "You lucked out. I End my turn now."

Musaji drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my guide for my Arabian Charmer."

As the guide vanished, an old man with a beard, wearing ragged trousers, no shirt, and a turban. He held an elaborate flute in his hands (1,700/1,800 - 1,900/1,800).

Musaji resumed, "And By discarding 1 card."

He discarded a Ultimate Offering to his graveyard.

He resumed, "My Charmer will show you."

He play his flute and then 2 large cobras appeared (800/0 x2).

Musaji resumed, "I gain 2 snake tokens. I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Offer my facedown Big Shield Guardna for Freed!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty General appeared (2,300/1,700)

Daniel resumed, "Freed, attack one of the snakes!"

The Warrior rushed in...

Musaji resumed, "I activate Negate attack."

The Warrior stopped at a barrier.

Daniel then replied, "I End my turn."

Musaji resumed, "I Tribute one of the snakes for my Arabian Visser."

as one of the snakes vanished another Arabian appeared. And he was dressed in expensive-looking robes, and wore a fancy-looking turban. A sharp-looking kopesh was slung to his side (2,000/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Musaji resumed, "I Play a spell card known as Rush Recklessly on my Visser. attack."

The Visser rushed and his ATK rose (2,200/1,000 - 2,900/1,000) and slashed the general across his chest and he groaned and shattered to bits.

Musaji resumed, "Charmer, direct attack."

The Charmer played his flute and he fired a beam from it and it struck the Daniel in the chest.

(Musaji: 7,800LP / Daniel: 4,600LP)

Musaji resumed, "This duel is getting more fun for me. I End my turn now."

Daniel then replied, "I Play Swords Of Revealing Light!"

A Wall of swords blocked Musaji's side of the field.

Daniel resumed, "I Now Play Queens Knight in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Female Royal Knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and with one quick slash, Sliced the Cobra down the middle and it shattered to black pixels.

(Musaji: 7,100LP / Daniel: 4,600LP)

Daniel sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Musaji then replied, "I Play My Vissers ability. Instead of my draw phase, I Can search for 1 arabian monster and add it to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Musaji resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn on my Thief."

The thief reappeared.

Musaji resumed, "I Tribute my thief for My Arabian Camel."

As the thief vanished, A Large Camel appeared (1,600/1,400 - 1,800/1,400).

Musaji resumed, "She gains 300 ATK For every Arabian monster on the field."

The Camel happily cried (1,800/1,400 - 2,400/1,400).

Musaji resumed, "I Can't attack more. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Kings Knight and his ability, Jacks Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The King Warrior appeared (1,600/1,400) and the tall warrior appeared (1,900/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "Thats my turn."

Musaji drew a card and replied, "I End my turn without doing anything."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Offer Kings And Queens Knight as a tribute for my Gilford The Legend!"

As two of the knights vanished, A Large Sworded Warrior appeared (2,600/2,000).

Daniel resumed, 'I Play Dian Keto and Heavy Storm."

(Musaji: 7,100LP / Daniel: 5,600LP)

the Storm began and the cave was wiped out.

Daniel then replied, "I Play The Spell Card, Warriors War Charge!"

Musaji then replied, "What does it do?"

Daniel then replied, "I Pay 1,000 lifepoints to allow my level 7 or higher monster to attack all of your monsters!"

Musaji gulped and replied, "Thats a doozy of a card."

Daniel resumed, "Gilford the legend, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and Slashed The Charmer and he gasped and shattered to bits and then he went towards the visser and slashed him and he also gasped and shattered to bits and then he slashed the camel and the poor creature moaned in pain before shattering.

(Musaji: 4,600LP / Daniel: 5,600LP)

Daniel resumed, "Now for the cards drawback. I can't attack anymore this turn and gilford goes back to my hand. I End my turn now."

Gilford vanished.

Musaji drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Arabian girl in attack mode."

As He sat the card down, a Arabian girl appeared with a sharp blade (1,300/900).

Musaji drew a card and replied, "she gains 300 ATK for every arabian monster in my graveyard."

Daniel gulped and replied, "Uh, Oh..."

The Girls sword began to glow (1,300/900 - 2,700/1,900).

Musaji resumed, "Lets do it. Girl, attack."

The Warrior rushed and stabbed her sword into Jacks Knight and he gasped and shattered to yellow pixels.

(Musaji: 4,600LP / Daniel: 4,800LP)

Musaji resumed, "You're move."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Musaji drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Whirlwind Prodigy in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A Young Boy with small birds and bats flying around him appeared (1,500/1,600).

Musaji resumed, "Prodigy, attack."

The Kid launched its creature army and a Axe Raider appeared (1,700/1,150) and was blown to bits.

Musaji resumed, "Girl, direct attack."

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Daniel across his chest.

(Musaji: 4,600LP / Daniel: 2,500LP)

Musaji resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Musaji resumed, "I Tribute my Prodigy for My Sultan."

As the Prodigy vanished, A Jeweled Robe man appeared (2,500/1,400).

Musaji resumed, "When He's summoned, I Can Special summon 2 arabians from my hand, But I Only have 1 my Thief in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, another thief appeared (500/900).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Girl, attack."

The Firl rushed in and a Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and was sliced in half with the girls blade.

Jamie then replied, "If his sultan attack, he'll lose the duel!"

Jeremy then replied, "Lets hope that facedown helps."

Musaji resumed, "Sultan, attack!"

The sultan fired his attack and it was headed towards musaji.

Daniel quickly replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The Mage cylinders appeared and absorbed the attack and it was launched back at Musaji.

(Musaji: 1,900LP / Daniel: 2,500LP)

Musaji sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Daniel resumed, "I Special summon my Fiend Megacyber!"

as he sat the card down, The Gold armored warrior appeared (2,200/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Fusion Murasame blade!"

A Large Red sword appeared in his hand (2,200/1,200 - 3,000/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Stop Defense on your Thief!"

The Thief rose to attack postion.

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Cyber, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the Thief and he shattered.

(Musaji: 0LP / Daniel: 2,500LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thats game, Musaji."

Musaji smiled and replied, "That was fun duel. I Like this school."

Mr. Richmire then replied, "Musaji, you get the 10 points and Daniel you get 20 points."

The Class cheered once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Primaland Apartment Building (Top Floor) / 6:00pm

Alexander was with his swordsman and a Tall man with a blue suit and a red tie appeared infront of them.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Ready to go, Chad?"

Chad smiled and replied, "Sure am. who am I Going up against?"

Alexander resumed, "That Girl Jamie should be a good target."

Chad then replied, "Good. If I bring back her soul card and her deck, I Get the 5 million bucks?"

Alexander chuckled and replied, "Thats the deal, boy."

Chad smiled and ran out of the apartment.

Duncan then replied, "That'll he will have a chance against that girl?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "We'll soon see."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Arabian Thief

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 500/DEF: 900/2 Stars

When this card attacks your opponent directly, look at your opponent's hand and choose one of his/her cards. Your opponent discards that card.

Arabian Mercenary

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 800/4 Stars

This card cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card successfully attacks, pay 500 Life Points.

Arabian Merchant

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 600/DEF: 200/3 Stars

(FLIP) Add one "Arabian Saber" to your hand from your deck. The selected card cannot be played this turn. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

Arabian Guide

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 700/DEF: 800/2 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned in Attack Position, search your deck for one "Cave of the Arabians" and add it to your hand. Then, shuffle your deck.

Arabian Charmer

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

When this card is face-up on your side of the field, you may discard one card from your hand to Special Summon two "Snake Tokens" in Attack Position (Reptile/Wind/3 stars/800 ATK/0 DEF). There cannot be more than two "Snake Tokens" on the field at any given time. "Snake Tokens" cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon except to summon a Monster with the word "Arabian" in its name.

Arabian Visser

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,000/6 Stars

When this card is face-up on your side of the field, during your Draw Phase, you may add one Monster with "Arabian" in it's name from your deck to your hand instead of drawing a card. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

Arabian Camel

Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,400/5 Stars

This monster gains 300 ATK for each "Arabian" on your side of the field (excluding itself) If your opponent plays a card with "Arabian" in its name, control of this monster shifts to your opponent. (If there is no open monster zone, this monster is destroyed)

Arabian Girl

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 900/3 Stars

This card gains 200 Attack Points for each Monster in your Graveyard with the word "Arabian" in its name.

Arabian Sultan

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,400/8 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon up to two Monsters with the word "Arabian" in their names from your hand.

Cave Of The Arabians / Field Spell Card

Image: The interior of a cave, full of chests and pots overflowing with gold.

All Monsters with the word "Arabian" in their names gain 200 Attack Points. Neither players' Monsters may attack their opponent directly if their opponent has no monsters on the field.

Arabian Saber / Normal Spell Card

Arabian Mercenary looking angry and about to unsheathe a scimitar tucked into his belt.

This card can ony be equipped to a monster with "Arabian" in it's name. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK points. Sacrifice one monster allow the equiped monster to attack directly if your opponent controls no monsters, and if "Cave of the Arabians" is active on the field.

Note: All of the above cards were created by JKBakura and All Creative credit goes to him for these wonderful cards.

Emergency Rationing / Normal Spell Card

Image: Marauding Captain handing a hungry Command Knight a small Piece of chicken

Your Oppenet Selects One Card From Your Hand And Removes It From Play And Then You Regain 1,000 Lifepoints.

Warriors War Charge / Normal Spell Card

Image: Freed and other warriors rushing into battle against Dark Ruler Ha Des and other Fiends

Pay 1000 Life Points. Select 1 level 7 or higher Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field. During this turn, only the selected monster can attack and it attacks all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. The effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by the selected monster in battle cannot be activated and when you activate this card, you cannot declare attack with any other monster you may control and the monster you used this card with returns to your hand during your end phase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what a good duel that was. In Our Next Chapter, another Seal duelist come and he challenges Jamie to a duel. During the duel, a Certain dragon that helped Yugi many years ago will came to her aid. Will this dragon be able to help Her? Find Out In "Jade Insect Whistle", Coming Soon.


	8. Jade Insect Whistle

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 8: Jade Insect Whistle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School Lunchroom / 11:30am

Everyone was eating lunch and Daniel was looking at his deck that won him the duel.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Congrats on your win, Daniel. That was a intresting duel to watch at least."

Daniel smiled and replied, "My deck is a great one and those arabian monsters Musaji used are really something to use in a deck. He must looked all over the middle east to find them."

Jeremy then replied, "I head the sultan card is the most hardest card of the set to find. I Heard to goes for about 500 dollars online..OR in card shops."

Jamie then replied, "Wow..."

Daniel then replied, "His deck is a impressive one. He'll be a top duelist in the school."

Jamie then replied, "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Daniel and Jeremy both gave her a high five and she gave them a high five as well.

8 Tables behind them, A Tall Kid wearing a light blue shirt, black sunglasses and black jeans looked at them and was writing something down. he had hearing aids in his ears, but he heard everything they said.

The Student laughed and replied, "Won't my dad like like to know about this valueble piece of information."

He began to write down what he had saw.

Missy came up to him and replied, "Hey, Vladimir."

Vladimir looked at her and replied, "What?"

Missy then replied, "Just wanted to say hi and to ask how your doing?"

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Fine. I'm busy right now."

Missy sighed and went to her friends table.

He sighed and replied, "Back to work."

He finished writing down what he wanted and took a carton of Skim Milk and opened it and began to drink it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Primaland Apartment Building / 7:00pm

Alexander was in the piano, Listening to Beth play a mozart song and she finished it up.

Alexander sighed and replied, "That was really good, Beth."

She smiled at him and replied, "Thanks, Sir."

Suddenly, The Elevator opened up and Vladimir came out.

Alexander then replied, "Hi, Son."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Hey, Dad."

Alexander then replied, "How was school, son?"

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Swell. I Wrote something down that might intrest you, dad."

He took his notebook and gave it his dad and he opened it and read the 1st page and he laughed.

Vladimir looked confused and replied, "Whats so funny?"

Alexander then replied, "Why would I Be intrested in reading about 8th Grade math?"

Vladimir sighed and replied, "The NEXT Page."

He turned the next page and it was about Musaji's rarest card.

Alexander smiled and replied, "This is intresting."

He turned to Duncan and replied, "Monitor this kid and if he gets any other rare cards, let me know immediatly."

Duncan bowed and replied, "Yes sir."

He went into the elevator and the door closed.

Vladimir then replied "When Will I get to use the seal?"

Alexander then replied, "When We need you."

Vladimir then replied, "Right, dad."

-  
Jamies House / 9:15pm Jamie was in her room, looking at her deck. She went to her dresser drawer and took 1 card out it.

Jamie smiled and replied, "This will me summon my level 7 or higher fairy monsters much easier."

She took a keldo out of her deck and slid the card into her deck and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

and she got into her bed and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Outside of the School / 7:00am

Chad arrived at the school and he found Mr. Richmire Looking at his deck. And he walked up to him and replied, "Morning."

The Teacher smiled and replied, "Can I help you, sir?"

Chad smiled and replied, "A Quick duel before the day starts?"

Richmire smiled and replied, "Okay."

They activated their disk.

20 minutes later...

Chad And Richmire were still dueling and the seal was played and it was etched on Chads forehead. Richmire had 2 monsters facedown and only 3,000 lifepoints to spare and Chad had 2 Insect knights on the field (1,900/1,500 - 2,400/1,500) and 6,500 lifepoints left and 1 facedown card.

Chad smiled and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Metorain! Attack My Bugs!"

The 1st rushed in and a Fiend Kraken appeared (1,200/1,400) and was reduced to Calamari and the Other Knight rushed in and a 7 Colored Fish appeared (1,800/800) and was sliced in half.

(Chad: 6,500LP / Richmire 400LP)

Chad resumed, "Your final turn."

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I Tribute one knight for Saber Beetle!"

As The Knight vanished, The large Beetle appeared and the seal appeared on its body (2,400/600 - 2,900/600).

Chad resumed, "I End this. Saber beetle, attack his facedown card!"

The Beetle rushed in and stabbed the facedown card and a Mother Grizzly appeared and was blasted away to blue pixels.

(Chad: 6,500LP / Richmire 0LP)

The Seal Surronded Richmire and his soul was taken away and he collapsed to the ground.

Chad laughed as he tossed the seal card with his face on it towards him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies 1st Class / 8:30am

Everyone was in the classroom, awaiting Mr. Richmire to come in.

Suddenly, The Principal came in and and shut the door and then he looked at th kids and replied, "Good Morning, Students."

Jamie then replied, "Where's Richmire?"

The Principal sighed and replied, "We found him outside the school this morning and he was unconcious. We found this nearby."

He Showed the class the card and they all gasped and they realized it was Richmires face on the seal card and his face was a scared look.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Another Victim of the seal.."

"ATTENTION!", The Loudspeaker was heard.

The Principal then replied, "Who the heck is that? Only I'M allowed to do that!"

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM FOR A IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT.", The Voice continued..

The Principal smiled and replied, "Lets go and see what the heck this is all about."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School Gym / 8:45am

The Whole school was all in the Gym.

Suddenly, Chad Came in and he had Richmire's body and he placed it on a empty bench.

Chad smiled and replied, "Lets begin this. I have won a duel and got his soul."

The Principal got up in rage and replied, "What the heck you want?"

Chad smiled and replied, "To duel Jamie Bartez! If she duels, I release that teacher and If you refuse, His soul will be gone forever!"

Jamie got up and replied, "Lets duel, prick!"

The Principal went out of the gym for a moment and he brought out a teachers Disk (The One used by the teachers of Duel academy) and he smiled and replied, "Use this."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thanks."

She took her deck out of her own disk and she slid her deck into the disk and she walked to Chad and she replied, "Release him, first."

Chad then replie,d "Fine."

He tossed a small green stone into the air and it shattered to green bits and the seal card with his picture vanished and his body opened his eyes and then replied, "Happy?"

Richmire moaned and replie,d "Wha..Ga..Huh?"

Jeremy went to his body and replied, "Take it easy, Sir. Jamie will take care of this jerk!"

Both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Chad: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Jamie then replied, "Go, Freak!"

Chad drew a card and and replied, "Hmm. I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, The Silver Sand Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Attack!"

The Fairy rushed in and a Basic Insect appeared (500/700) and was blasted away.

Jamie resumed, "I Set 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Chad drew a card as he opened his field slot and smiled and replied, "I Play The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

The Seal appeared on ground and the seal appeared on his forehead and he smiled and replied, "This power is outstanding. I Summon My Flying Kamikari #1!"

As he sat the card down, The Mantis landied on the field and the seal appeared on its forhead (1,400/900 - 1,900/900).

Chad smiled and replied, "Attack His Monster!"

The Mantis came and slashed the Sand Fairy and it exploded to black pixels.

(Chad: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,800LP)

Chad resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Terrorscorpian!"

As eh sat the card down, a Large Scorpion appeared and the seal appeared on its head (1,600/1,800 - 2,100/1,800).

Chad smiled and replied, "My Mighty Scoprion, attack her facedown card!"

The Fairys rushed in and a Odd Fairy appeared and it was a small green creature and a small pink creature (1,700/0) and both giggled as the attack was reflected off of them.

Chad was confused and replied, "What the...?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Meet my small cute friend Gellenduo. it can't be destroyed in battle and if I Take any damge, This little guy goes bye-bye."

Chad growled and replied, "You Lucked out. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my friend for My Fairy Queen!"

As the fairy vanished, The Beautiful Fairy appeared (2,650/2,250).

She took Gellenduo and Zolga and added both to her hand.

Chad resumed, "WHa...she needs 2 offerings!"

Jamie giggled and replied, "Gellenduo counts as two offerings for any Level 7 or higher Fairy monster. Queen, attack his Mantis!"

The Queen rushed in and slashed through the bug and it exploded to green pixels.

(Chad: 7,250LP / Jamie: 7,800LP)

Suddenly, another Flying Kamakari #1 appeared.

Jamie resumed, "Take that I End my turn now."

Chad drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and I Switch My Scoprion and my other mantis to defense mode and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and Queen, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and sliced through the scoprion and it fell in two halves and both parts shattered.

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The mantis warrior appeared with the seal on its forehead (1,900/1,500 - 2,400/1,500).

Chad resumed, "I Activate Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The Mantis warrior rushed in and slashed the Queen and she gasped and shattered to bits.

(Chad: 7,250LP / Jamie: 7,350LP)

Chad smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon 1 of my newest cards."

As he sat the card down, A Teenager appeared and she had a green Jersey with The letters VT On its chest (1,300/1,300)

Jamie resumed, "Meet My VT Hokie Fairy Girl. That'll be all for now."

Chad drew a card and replied, "Thats a intresting card."

Jamie sighed and replied, "There is only 5 copies of it and I My Mom won it in the tournement before she made a amazoness deck."

Chad smiled and replied, "Thats cool. I Switch My Mantis to attack mode and I activate my facedown Card, Metorain, attack!"

The Knight went towards the facedown card and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) and was blasted away.

Chad then replied, "Mantis..."

The Mantis flew in..

Jamie sighed and replied, "I Tribute her to negate the attack and end your battle phase."

The Fairy smiled and vanished.

Chad resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Hammer Shot!"

A Large Hammer appeared and flattened the mantis warrior.

Jamie resumed, "I Play Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, The female Fairy appeared (1,800/500)

Jamie resumed, "I Now play a spell card, Fairy Sword!"

A Sword appeared in the Fairys hand (1,800/500 - 2,300/500).

Jamie resumed, "This card gives a Fairy monster 500 ATK!"

The Fairy rushed and got the sword and slashed the Mantis and it shattered to green pixels.

(Chad: 6,850LP / Jamie: 7,350LP)

Suddenly, a Giant Flea appeared (1,500/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Chad Drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and I Switch my flea to defense mode and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Kelbek!"

As he sat the card down, The Sand Fairy with a long eye appeared (1,500/1,800).

Jamie resumed, "Hysteric Fairy, attack!"

The Fairy rushed and slashed the Flea and shattered to brown pixels.  
Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown card for my Saber Beetle!"

As the Facedown card (A Gokibore) vanished and a Large Beetle appeared and the seal appeared on its back (2,400/600 - 2,900/600).

Chad resumed, "Lets do it. Saber Beetle, attack!"

The Beetle rushed in and stabbed The Kelbek and it shattered to brown pixels.

(Chad: 6,850LP / Jamie: 5,950LP)

The Beetle vanished.

Chad sighed and replied, "I more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Fairy, direct attack!"

The Fairy rushed and slashed Chad across his chest.

(Chad: 4,350LP / Jamie: 5,950LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and discarded 2 of them.

Chad resumed, "I activate my facedown, Call Of The Haunted!"

Suddenly, Whirlwind Prodigy appeared with the seal on his forehead (1,500/1,600 - 3,000/1,600).

Chad resumed, "I Tribute it for my 1 of my best bugs!"

as the prodigy vanished, A Large Mantis appeared and the seal appeared on its forhead (2,300/1,800 - 2,800/1,800).

Chad then replied, "Meet My Dreadscythe warrior! Attack!"

The Large mantis went and slashed the Fairy, blasting it away.

(Chad: 4,350LP / Jamie: 5,450LP)

Chad laughed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jamie sighed as she drew a card from her deck and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and 1 Card facedown and thats my turn."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I Remove 2 of my bugs from play for my doom dozer!"

As he took his Terrorscorpion and 1 of his flying Kamakari #1 out of of his graveyard and a Large Red Centipede appeared and the seal appeared on its head (2,800/2,600 - 3,300/2,600).

Jeremy gulped and replied, "Oh, Man. She's in trouble..'

Daniel then replied, "Jamie..."

Chad resumed, "Dreadscythe warrior, attack!"

The Mantis went in and slashed the facedown card and a Royal Knight appeared (1,300/900) and was blasted away to shards of crystal.

Chad smiled evily and replied, "Doom Dozer..."

The Bug Rushed and body slammed Jamie, sending her to the ground hard.

(Chad: 4,350LP / Jamie: 2,150LP)

Chad resumed, "That'll be all."

Jamie was out cold on the ground.

The Principal got up and replied, "Jamie, Get up!"

Daniel worriedly replied, "Jamie, Get Up Please!"

Every Student and teacher got up and replied, "JAMIE, GET UP!"

Chad laughed and replied, "Let her stay on the ground. She's not getting up."

Missy got up and replied, "Jamie, Please get up! You can do it!"

Jamie slowly got back up and drew a card from her deck and replied, "I Monster facedown and 1 card facedown Thats my turn."

Chad drew a card and replied, "Dreadscythe, attack again."

The Mantis went in and a Unforgiving maiden appeared and was blasted away.

Chad smiled and replied, "Dozer, end this!"

The Centipede rushed in and was ready to body slam her again...

Jamie then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call Of the Haunted!"

The Maiden appeared again and the Large bug slammed into it again, destroying it.

Chad then replied, "You lucked out and thats my turn."

Jamie was about to draw a card from her deck and he vision blured for a moment.

-  
Jamie looked at where she was and she was in a large stadium of somesorts.

Jamie then replied, "Where am I?"

Suddenly, And the cute 4-Winged Fairy appeared infront of her.

Jamie then replied, "Dunamis Dark Witch?"

The Fairy smiled and replied, "The one and only."

Jamie then replied, "Where are we?"

The Fairy then replied, "A Special Stadium and he would like to speak to you, Jamie."

Suddenly, a Warrior in green armor appeared behind the fairy and she walked to his side.

Jamie then replied, "Who are you?"

The Warrior then replied, "I Am known as Timeaus!"

Jamie was in shock and replied, "The one that helped Yugi Muto?"

Timeaus then replied, "The one and only, Jamie."

Jamie then replied, "Why are you here?"

Timeaus then replied, "Because the world needs yours and my help and I'm giving you my power."

The Fairy smiled and replied, "Good Luck."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thanks, Lord Timeaus."

He Pointed his sword To Jamie and replied, "Starting Now, Jamie Bartez, I'm Giving my power. May it help you against The Orichalcos!"

He took his sword and touched Jamie with it.

"ARISE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie was now back in the Gym and she drew a card from her deck And She Looked at with happiness in her eyes!"

Chad then replied, "What you draw?"

Jamie then replied, "You'll see. I Summon Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, The Sand Fairy Warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

Chad laughed and replied, "How will that help you?"

Jamie then replied, "I Now play the EYE OF TIMEAUS!"

A Large Emerald Dragon appeared.

Chad then replied, "Wha?"

Jeremy gasped and replied, "Is that The Legendary Timeaus?"

Daniel then replied, "He's Back!

Jamie then replied, "Merge With Mudora to create Sand Fairy Dragon!"

As the two merged, The Ending Result was a Large Dragon with tan and Silver Skin and Mudora was riding it on top (1,900/1,500).

Jamie then replied, "Here his ability. I take 1 Fairy out of my graveyard..."

She took her fairy queen out of her graveyard and placed it in her pocket.

Jamie then replied, "Now He gains her ATK!"

The Dragon Riders ATK Rose (1,900/2,000 - 4,550/2,000).

Chad gulped and replied, "Whoa..."

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Play Double attack. I Discard this card.."

she discarded a Majestic Mech - Ohka to her graveyard.

Jamie then replied, "and He can attack your monsters! Attack Both Of those monsters!"

The Warrior flew in and the warrior slashed The Centipede and the creature exploded to red pixels and then he Slashed The Mantis Warrior and it exploded to green pixels.

(Chad: 1,450LP / Jamie: 2,150LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn now."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Core To remove it from play!"

He discarded a Killer Needle to his graveyard and a portal opened up.

Jamie then replied, "I activate Magic Jammer!"

She discarded a Ray Of Hope trap to her graveyard and the portal vanished.

Chad Gulped and replied, "...Prickle Fairy in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Female Plant Women appeared and the seal appeared on her forehead (300/2,000 - 800/2,000).

Chad resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Sand Dragons attack returned to normal.

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dunamis Dark Witch!"

The Fairy girl appeared (1,800/1,050).

Jamie resumed, "I Remove another fairy from play."

She took a kelbek out of her graveyard and The Dragons ATK Rose (1,900/2,000 - 3,400/2,400).

Jamie then replied, "Sand Dragon, attack!"

The Sandy Warrior Dragon rushed and slashed through the women and it exploded to green pixels.

Jamie resumed, "Dark Witch, attack!"

The Witch Lady fired her spell and it struck Chad in the chest.

(Chad: 0LP / Jamie: 2,150LP)

Chad then replied, "NO, Not me! This can't be happening to me!"

The Seal Surronded him and it took his soul into the sky and his souless body collapsed to the ground.

Jamie looked at The Eye Of Timeaus and replied, "Thanks for you help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Primaland Apartment buidling / 1:00pm

Alexander was in his living room resting on a chair and Vladimir was with him as well.

Duncan then replied, "Sir, Chad has lost and Timeaus has returned to Help Jamie Bartez."

Alexander sighed and replied, "I Expected for this to happen."

Vladimir then replied, "Timeaus?"

Alexander then replied, "Just something that Help Yugi Muto in his orichalcos duels long ago."

Duncan then replied, "Do we send anyone else out?"

Alexander sighed and replied, "Not yet. Lets wait a few days."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made be Me & others

Dreadscythe Warrior Insect/Effect Wind ATK: 2,300 DEF: 1,600 8 Stars

You can offer one Insect-Type Monster on your side of the field as a Tribute to increase the ATK of this card by 500 until the End Phase of the current round.

Note: this card is a Japanese Promotion card that has not been released in The United States Yet.

Terrorscorpion

Insect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Image: A Large Black & Red scorpion resting under a shadey tree

"A Large Dangerous Scorpion. Its Stinger is one of the most poisonious of any scorpion."

Note: This card first appeared in my fanfic "Yugioh GX30"

VT Hokie Fairy Girl

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,300/2 Stars

When this card is about to be attacked, Offer this card as a tribute to negate the attack and End the Current Battle Phase.

Note: I made this card in honor of what happened at Virginia Tech a week ago. My Condolences goes to the Victims families.

Fairy Sword / Normal Spell Card

Image: Mudora holding a large silver blade

This card can only be equipped to a Level 4 Or lower Fairy monster. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK By 500 points.

The Eye Of Timeaus / Special Card

Image: A powerful dragon with emerald-green scales.

This card can fuse with any Monster Card to form a new Monster of incredible power.

Note: "The Eye of Timaeus" first appeared in the Yugioh episode "Legend of the Dragons". It was one of the main focuses of the "Waking the Dragons" Arc.

Sand Fairy Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/2,000/5 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Eye of Timaeus" and offering one "Mudora" as a Tribute. Remove Fairy-Type monster from your graveyard from play to increase this Monsters ATK By the Removed From play Monsters Orginal ATK Until the end of your opponets turn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Timeaus Has arrived in a good way to help Jamie. When will the other two dragons arrive? We'll answer that question another time. In The Next Chapter, Jeremy teaches Missy how to duel and he helps her make a deck of her own. How will It Go? Find Out In "Law Of The Normal", Coming Soon.


	9. Law Of The Normal

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 9: Law Of The Normal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's room / 8:30pm

Jamie was in her room, Looling at her New card.

Jamie sighed and replied, "This is a powerful card and I'll only use it emergency situations and seal deals. It Can Combine with ANY monster in the game and its powers depends on what i Used it on."

Jamie shuffled the Eye Of Timeaus into her deck and reshuffled her deck.

Dirk came in and smiled and replied, "Whats up, Girl?"

Jamie took the card back out of her deck and showed to her dad.

Dirk gulped and replied, "Is that...the Eye Of Timeaus that was used By Yugi many years ago?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Sure is."

Dirk then replied, "That card can fused with any monster in the game and make a more stronger creature."

Jamie then replied, "Indeed. I'm only going to use it In seal deals and in emergency situation duels as well."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Thats a good plan, Dear."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School Library / 11:00am

Jeremy was in the The Library, Helping Missy with a Worksheet.

Missy sighed and replied, "Thanks, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Your welcome. Say, You want to duel?"

Missy smiled and replied, "I Don't know how to play and I Don't have my own deck."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I'll help you. Come to my house later tonight and Me, Daniel and Jamie will help you start making your first deck."

Missy then replied, "Thats cool."

She left the Library and Jamie and Daniel came to and she replied, "How it go?"

Jeremy then replied, "Good. She'll be over at my house, starting her new deck.

Daniel then replied, "Cool. We'll hopefully be a good help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jeremys house / 7:00pm

Daniel, Jamie and Jeremy were teaching missy how to duel and they had given her a duelers handbook and it explained the rules.

Suddenly, Jeremy's dad came in with a Box of Duel monster packs and placed them infront of Missy.

He smiled and replied, "Enjoy. I Told My Boss at Duel Corp. That you just started to duel and He gave me this box of 25 packs to start you on your dueling ways, Missy."

Missy then replied, "Thanks, Sir."

Jeremys dad then left the room.

Jamie then replied, "We'll had outside for some fresh air and lets us know when your 1st deck is ready."

Missy then replied, "Okay-dokey."

They left and she began to opened the packs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of Jeremys house / 7:15pm

The Kids were in Jeremys backyard.

Missy came out the back door and replied, "Hey, Gang."

Jamie smiled and replied, "MIssy. Get your deck you wanted to make?"

Missy giggled and replied, "Sure did. Can I Test it on you, Jeremy?"

Jeremy then replied, "Sure, Lets start."

Jamie took her deck out of her disk and slid it into her pocket and she tossed the disk At Missy and she caught it and placed her deck it.

Both activated the disks.

Jeremy then replied, "Ready for you 1st duel?"

Missy then replied, "Yea!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Jeremy: 8,000LP / Missy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks,

Jeremy then replied, "You start, Missy."

Missy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon My Mokey Mokey in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Small Square Shape fairy appeared (300/100).

"Mokey Mokey.", The Small fairy said.

Missy resumed, "You're move."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Rogue Doll!"

As he sat the card down, The Doll-shaped Spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,000).

Jeremy then replied, "Doll, attack."

The Doll Rushed in with her head...

Missy rhen replied, "I activate Draining Shield!"

The Doll stopped at a invisible barrier.

(Jeremy: 8,000LP / Missy: 9,600LP)

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Thats my turn."

Missy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Switch My Mokey mokey to attack mode."

"Mokey Mokey.", The Small fairy said again.

Jeremy then replied, "Wha?"

Missy then replied, "I activate Pyramid Power!"

The Fairys ATK rose (300/100 - 2,300/100).

Missy replied, "This card increase all Level 1 normal monsters on my side of the fields ATK by 2,000 points."

Jamie then replied, "I Never put the Mokeys in my deck but I Keep the 3 mokey mokeys and 1 Mokey Mokey Smackdown in my side deck."

Missy resumed, "Mokey Mokey, attack!"

The Small Fairy Fired a beam from its eyes and the Doll was blasted away.

(Jeremy: 7,300LP / Missy: 9,600LP)

Missy resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and Now my Small Friend goes to the graveyard and that'll be all."

The small Fairy shattered.

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I Equip Fairy Meteor Crush on him! attack!"

The Mage fired its attack at the facedown card and a Petit Moth appeared (300/200) and was blasted away.

(Jeremy: 7,300LP / Missy: 7,900LP)

Missy resumed, "I Special summon Ruklamba The Spirit King!"

As she sat the card down, A Fiendish Reptile appeared and knelt in a defensive way (1,000/2,000).

Jeremy then replied, "Its still my turn.."

Missy resumed, "When I take 1,000 or more points of damage, I Can special summon this card from my deck or hand to my side of the field.

Jeremy then replied, "Smart move. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Missy drew a card and replied, "I lay 1 card facedown and I Summon My Kozaky in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish Scientist appeared (400/400).

Missy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Now Summon Skilled White Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Whited robed mage appeared (1,700/1,900).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack!"

The maged was about to fire his attack...

Missy quickly replied, "I activate Gravity Bind!"

The Mage stopped before it fired its attack.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Missy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Ruklamba for 4 new monsters!"

As The Reptile vanished, Goblin Caligrapher appeared (400/400 and then a Skull Servant (300/200) and finally a Dancing Fairy (300/250) and then a Gigobyte (300/350).

Jeremy then replied, "Oh, dear. A Army of weaklings.."

Missy resumed, "I Switch Kozaky to attack mode and I activate Law Of The Normal!"

The Small creatures eyes began to glow and they each fired a small bolt from their eyes, destroying both Jeremys magicians.

Missy resumed, "Now my creatures, Attack Directly!"

The creatures rushed in and Kozaky tossed a test tube at Jeremy and then The Servant slashed him across his chest and Gigobyte also slashed him across his chest and the small fairy kicked him in the chest and finally The goblin stabbed him in the chest.

(Jeremy: 5,600LP / Missy: 7,900LP)

Missy then replied, "That'll be all for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior appeared (1,600/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "I Use him to destroy that Gravity Bind!"

The spell warrior swung his sword and the Gravity bind was blasted to pieces.

Jeremy resumed, "Breaker, attack his Servant!"

The Mage went in and slashed the Servant and it shattered.

(Jeremy: 5,600LP / Missy: 6,600LP)

Jeremy then replied, "I End my turn now."

Missy drew a card and replied, "I Switch my small friends to defense mode and Thats all."

The 4 Remaining creature knelt in a defensive way.

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The Other magical Warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Neo, attack That Goblin and Breaker, attack that Kozaky."

The Magic Warriors went and slashed through the small fiends, destroying both.

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Missy drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of avarice."

She took her Mokey Mokey, Kozaky, Skull Servant, Petit Moth and Goblin Caligrapher from her graveyard and shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Missy then replied, "I activate Pyramid Power again!"

The Reptiles ATK went Up (300/350 - 2,300/350 and as the Small Fairys (300/250 - 2,300/250)

Missy resumed, "Attack Them Both!"

The Reptile went in slashed Neo in the chest and The Dancing Fairy kicked Breaker in the chest and both collasped to the ground and shattered.

(Jeremy: 4,200LP / Missy: 6,600LP)

Missy resumed, "I'm laying a monster in defense and my two friends, good-bye."

The Reptile and the Fairy shattered to bits.

Missy then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down."

He discarded a White Magician Pikeru to his graveyard.

Jeremy resumed, "I Now Summon My Dark Magician Girl!"

As he sat the card down, The Mage appeared (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy then replied, "Attack his facedown card!"

The mage fired her attack at the facedown card and a Charcoal Inpachi appeared (100/2,100) and the attack reflected off of it.

(Jeremy: 4,100LP / Missy: 6,600LP)

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Missy drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Twin Spell Return."

Jeremy then replied, "What does it do?"

Missy resumed, "It lets me take 2 spell cards with the same name and then I Get to add the selected cards to my deck."

She took two Triangle Powers and shuffled them into her deck.

Missy resumed, "I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats all."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Sages Stone!"

The Dark Magician Appeared.

Jeremy then replied, "I Now Summon My 2nd Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat he card down, another dark mage appeared.

Jeremy then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Metorain! Dark magician, attack her charcoal!"

The Maged fired its attack and it struck the charcoal monster, blasting it to black dust.

Jeremy resumed, "Dark magician Girl, attack facedown card!"

The Mage fired her attack and a Mokey mokey appeared (300/100) and was blasted away as well.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Direct attack, SDM!"

The mage fired it spell and it struck Missy.

(Jeremy: 4,100LP / Missy: 2,400LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Missy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearbot."

As he sat the card down, a Small robot with 2 small gears infront of it appeared (700/600).

Missy resumed, "I Play Inferno Reckless Summon!"

Suddenly, 2 more gearbots appeared (700/600 x2).

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I Only have 1 darK magician and dark Magician girl and only 2 skilled Dark magicians."

Missy resumed, "I Play Triangle Power!"

The Machines ATK rose (700/600 x3 - 2,700/600).

Jeremy then replied, "I'll still survive..."

Missy then replied, "I'm afraid not. I Play Delta Attacker! Attack!"

The Small macihnes fired gear after gear striking Jeremy all over.

(Jeremy: 0LP / Missy: 2,400LP)

Missy laughed and replied, "I Won...My 1st battle!"

Jeremy then replied, "That was a good duel. Great Job, Missy."

Missy smiled and replied, "I Enjoyed it."

Jamie then replied, "Lets get back to homes, Gang."

Missy yawned and replied, "I'm Tired now."

-  
Cards made By Me & Others

Ruklamba The Sprit King

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

If you lose 1,000 Life Points or more from one attack, you can Special Summon this Monster from your hand. Offer this Monster as a Tribute to Special Summon Monsters whose Attack Scores add up to 2,000 or less.

Note: "Ruklamba the Spirit King" was used by Gansley in the yugioh episode "Isolated in Cyber Space". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Twin Spell Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: Magician Of Faith lifting two cards onto a table with her magic.

take 2 spell cards with the same name from your graveyard and shuffled them both back into your deck.

Gearbot

Machine/Earth/ATK: 700/DEF: 600/1 Star

"A Small machine with 3 small gears in its chest that are used to attack its enemies."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Missy Has Won her 1st duel. In Our Next Chapter, Jamie and Dirk Go for a walk to the park and they find a duelist there who is a cat and dog Fanatic and she thinks her deck is purrrfect. Can Jamies fairys get past this Cat & Dog deck? Find Out In "Rescue Cat", Coming Soon.


	10. Rescue Cat

Before we Start, I Like to thank MichaelJD4 For being such a great reviewer and fan of my fanfics. 

Now on with the show!

Yugioh! The Dark Era

Chapter 9: Rescue Cat

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday, October 27th, 2199

School Gym / 11:35am

Gym was still going on and Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy were sitting down on a bench, taking it easy.

Jamie gulped down the rest of her water bottle and she then replied, "That was good tasty water."

Daniel then replied, "Jeez, she'd use that deck like she was a pro last night!"

Jeremy then replied, "I Know. Her deck is a outstanding one. How'd she know what to do?"

Missy heard them and ran to them and replied, "I'll answer that. My Parents are champion duelists who know how to use their cards. My mom had the best Human-wave deck there is and My dads deck had a dinosaur deck and it was also really good."

Jamie then replied, "How you do so good last night?"

Missy then replied, "I Copied some of the cards that were in her deck and found about 15 that My mom never heard of, Like those 3 Gearbots and that Inferno reckless summon."

Jamie giggled and and replied, "Thats cool."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "It was a intresting duel. I had fun."

Missy walked away.

Jeremy then replied, "Lets head to the Library after school to find out about her parents."

Jamie then replied, "Yes, lets."

The Teacher blew her whistle and replied, "Class is over. Get dressed, everyone."

The students went into their lockerooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
School Library / 5:00pm

Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy were in the Library, on the schools computer.

Jamie was the schools main site.

Jamie then replied, "What is her parents first names?"

Daniel groaned and replied, "No clue."

Jeremy then replied, "Type in Missy Smith and click on parent info."

She typed in Missys name and she clicked on the button and her parents names were revealed.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "What Her Parents name?"

Jamie then replied, "Alex and Dawn Smith."

Jeremy then replied, "Cool. Go to the Industral Illiusions main site and look up anything about her parents."

She typed in the site name and typed in Missys parents name and she and a large page opened up.

Jamie then replied, "Oh, My."

Daniel then replied, "What'd you find?"

Jamie then replied, "This. Her Parents are world Championship Duelists that Alex won the 2185 World Championship and Dawn won the 2190 World Championship and according to this, They have won a 18 different couples tournements over the many years they have dueled. Alex has a dinosaur beatdown deck and Dawn has a human rush deck as well."

Jeremy then replied, "Thats why Missy decided on a human rush deck and why she dueled like a pro last night."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Thats right. She watched her mom duel so much, She wanted a deck Just like her."

Jamie then replied, "But it was her first duel she ever had."

Daniel then replied, "Thats okay."

Jeremy then replied, "Lets get home, gang."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday, October 28th, 2199

Alexanders Penthouse / 10:00am

Alexander and Vladimir were in His office and Vladimir was looking at his best card.

Vladimir then replied, "Whats that card, father?"

He showed him the card and it was a monster with low attack.

Alexander then replied, "It one of my rarest cards in my collection and it took me 2 years to find this beauty and costed me 2 thousand dollars to buy it."

Vladimir then replied, "For a weak tribute card like that?"

Alexander sighed and replied, "It was your mothers favorite card and she always wanted the card but never found and I Wanted to suprise her on her birthday with that card. But day I Found it, she died of breast cancer."

Vladimir then replied, "Thats why you use in your deck to remind you of mother?"

Alexander sighed and replied, "Thats right, son. Hans and many of my friends came to her funeral when we had it at Northstone Cemetery in Bloomington."

Vladimir then replied, "Does he know how to duel?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "He won the Germany Country Championship 10 years straight so far and he's going for Win number 11 this year."

Vladimir then replied, "When is it?"

Alexander then replied, "in about 2 weeks."

Suddenly, a Knock was heard and Alexander then replied, "Come in."

The Door opened and Lucas came and he replied, "Hans on VP Line 3, sir."

He Left and shutted the door and Alexander activated his phone and Hans was there.

Hans then replied, "Good morning, Alexander."

Alexander then replied, "Morning. Whats up?"

Hans then replied, "We have the list ready and we're faxing it to your penthouse right now."

Alexander then replied, "Good. Any good cards?"

Hans then replied, "A ton of rare cards worth a bundle. the list tells the name of the card and how much its worth."

Alexander then replied, "Thank you so much."

The Video phone went off and then he dialed a number on his cellphone.

It ringed and a females voice was heard, "Yes, Master Alexander?"

Alexander then replied, "Jeri, has a list from Hans arrived yet?"

Jeri voice then replied, "It has."

Alexander then replied, "Bring it to my office then."

Jeri then replied, "Will do, sir."

He hung up the phone.

Alexander then replied, "Lets see what we got for cards."

Jeri came in and gave her boss the card list and he read and he gasped and replied, "Oh, my god. These cards are the Rarest Cards in the world."

He showed his son the list and he gasped and replied, "Holy Sh..."

Alexander chuckled and replied, "I Know. These cards are the best!"

Vladimir then replied, "Will You and hans share these cards?"

Alexander then replied, "Of course and with you a course, Son."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Thanks, dad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies House (Backyard) 1:00pm

Jamie and Dirk were dueling and she was in trouble. Jamie had two facedown monsters and Gravity Bind on the field and 2 cards in her hand and Dirk had a Red Eyes (2,400/2,000) as Well as a Luster Dragon #2 (2,400/1,400) and it was her turn.

(Dirk: 6,000LP / Jamie: 800LP)

Jamie drew a card and opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

As her field slot closed, The Wonderful Fairy field appeared.

Jamie resumed, "I Play Emergency Provisions on My Gravity Bind."

(Dirk: 6,000LP Jamie: 1,800LP)

Jamie then replied, "I Summon my warrior of Zera."

As he sat the card down, The Green-armored Warrior appeared (1,600/1,600).

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute him for my Archlord."

As Zera vanished, The Fairy Lord appeared (2,800/2,600).

Jamie resumed, "I activate his ability."

She discarded a Shining Friendship to her graveyard and the fairy pointed its sword towards and fired 2 beams of light, destroying both dragons.

Jamie resumed, "Archlord, attack!"

The Fairy flew and slashed Dirk across his chest.

(Dirk: 3,200LP / Jamie: 1,800LP)

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, The Lady fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Dirk resumed, "Hysteric Fairy, attack!"

The Fairy fired a beam from her eyes and struck the facedown card and a Komouri Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200) and was blasted to dark pixels.

Jamie then replied, "Finish this duel, Zerato!"

Archlord flew in and slashed Dirk again.

(Dirk: 0LP / Jamie: 1,800LP)

Dirk then replied, "That was a good duel, Jamie."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Do you think Timeaus picked a good person?"

Dirk smiled and replied, "I think so."

Selena came out the back door and replied, "I Watched the whole duel outside and it was a excellent one at that. You're both getting better and better at dueling."

Jamie then replied, "It was a fun duel."

Dirk then replied, "Jamie, wanna go for a walk with me tomarrow morning and we'll walk to the park after breakfast."

Jamie then replied, "Sure, thats sounds like fun."

They both went inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse (Dining Room) / 5:00pm

The group was enjoying a gourment dinner of lobster and Prime rib.

Alexander finished his plate of prime rib and replied, "Mmmmmmmm, that was a great meal."

Lucas sighed and replied, "Once again, really tasty food."

Alexander sighed and replied, "My cooks are the best employess i have..."

Beth, Lucas and Duncan gave him a dirty look.

Alexander gulped and replied, "Oops, I Meant BESIDES you 3."

Beth and replied, "We're honored to duel with you too, Master Alexander."

Alexander then replied, "The chefs will bring in dessert at about 6 'o' clock."

Duncan smiled and replied, "Cool beans."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunday, October 29th, 2199

City Park / 9:30am

Dirk and Jamie entered the parks main gate.

Dirk sighed and replied, "That was a good walk. Lets now find a bench to relax on."

They found a nearby Teenager with a tiger-striped shirt and blue jeans and her bellybutton was showing. She was looking at a deck of cards.

She smiled and replied, "This deck will get me far."

Jamie and Dirk ran to her and replied, "Hello."

The Girl looked at her and replied, "Hello. I'm Heather Kattan."

Jamie then replied, "I'm Jamie and this is my dad, Dirk."

Heather smiled and replied, "Do you want to duel against my deck I Made last night?"

Jamie then replied, "Cool. I accept."

She took her deck from her pocket and slid it into her disk that was on arm and Heather slid her deck into her disk and both LP counters went up to 8,000.

Heather then replied, "Ready?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Born ready."

"DUEL.", Both yelled out.

(Heather: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Jamie then replied, "Start the match."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Agido."

As he sat the card down, The Red-colored Sand Fairy appeared (1,500/1,300).

Jamie resumed, "Attack!"

The Fairy went in with his claw and slashed the facedown card and A Lion appeared (700/1,700) and was swatted away by the lion.

Heather smiled and replied, "You met my Sleeping Lion."

(Heather: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,900LP)

Jamie resumed, "I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cat Soldior in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, A Cat in a soldiors outfit and holding a sword appeared (1,600/1,300).

Heather smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack."

The Cat Warrior went in and sliced the Fairy right down the middle and its reamins shattered to red pixels.

(Heather: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,900LP)

A Red die appeared and tossed onto the field and the result was a 5.

Heather resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Hysteric Fairy."

As he sat the card down, The Female glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Jamie resumed, "Attack his soldior."

The Warrior fire a beam from her glasses and it struck the cat warrior, blowing it to bits.

(Heather: 7,800LP / Jamie: 7,900LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dunamis Dark Witch."

As he sat the card down, The Cute 4-Winged Fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Jamie resumed, "Dark witch, attack."

The Witch fired her spell and the Sleepy lion was blasted away.

Jamie resumed, "Hyster Fairy, attack her facedown card."

The Fairy fired another beam from her glasses and it struck the facedown card and a Large Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) And was blasted to bits.

Suddenly, A Cat-Like women appeared with sharp claws and a green bikini (1,150/900).

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Offer her to summon Nekogal #2."

As the cat women vanished, a tall, feline woman with claws, a tail, and whiskers, dressed in a violet bikini appeared (1,900/2,000).

Heather opened her field slot card and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Beastly Hunting Grounds."

As she placed the field card in the slot, A Large Green Field appeared and the Nekogal Purred in delight.

Heather smiled and replied, "This field gives all of my Beasts And Beast-Warriors 300 ATK."

The Nekogal Purred again (1,900/2,000 - 2,200/2,000)

Heather resumed, "Attack her Hysteric Fairy."

The Nekogal ran and slashed the fairy with her claws and she shattered to bits.

(Heather: 7,800LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Heather resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Kaiser Seahorse."

As he sat the card down, The Serpent Of Light appeared (1,700/1,650).

Jamie resumed, "I activate The spell card, Rush Recklessly and attack."

The serpents ATK rose (1,700/1,650 - 2,400/1,650).

The Serpent rushed and slashed The Cat Women and she howled and shattered to bits.

(Heather: 7,800LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Jamie resumed, "Direct attack!"

The Fairy fired a spell and it struck Heather in the chest.

(Heather: 6,000LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Jamie resumed, "I end my Turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Panther Warrior In attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The purple-Furred Beast-warrior appeared (2,000/1,600) - 2,300/1,600).

Heather then replied, "I Now Play Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, 2 Sheep appeared (0/0 x2 - 300/0 x2).

Heather resumed, "I tribute 1 token so My Panther attack."

1 of the tokens vanished and the beast-warrior rushed in and slashed The Witch and she gasped and shattered to white pixels.

(Heather: 6,000LP / Jamie: 7,000LP)

Heather resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Switch My seahorse to defense mode and thats my turn.

Heather drew a card and replied, "I equip him with Path to Destiny. Now He can attack you directly."

Jamie gulped and replied, "that will hurt."

Heather resumed, "I Now place 1 more card facedown and I tribute 1 lamb token for him to attack."

The final token vanished, The Panther went in and slashed Jamie across her chest.

(Heather: 6,000LP / Jamie: 5,000LP)

Heather resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Kaiser Seahorse For My Wingweaver."

As the Seahorse vanished, The Tall large-Winged Fairy appeared (2,750/2,350).

Jamie resumed, "Attack Her Panther!"

The Fairy fired her attack and The Panther Was oblitarated.

(Heather: 5,550LP / Jamie: 5,000LP)

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Wingweaver, attack."

The Fairy fired her spell at the facedown card and a Nekogal #1 appeared (1,150/900 - 1,450/900) and was blasted to bits.

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost down."

She discarded her Rescue cat to her graveyard.

Heather resumed, "I Now Summon My Favorite Creature."

As he sat the card down, a giant tiger-warrior appeared holding a long sword and wearing silver armor (2,500/2,400).

Heather Smiled and replied, "Meet 1 of my best, Tigerio, Leader Of The Tigers."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Weaker then my fairy, I'm afraid."

Heather resumed, "I have remove 2 Beast-Warrior or two beasts from play to and his attack power increases By 600 points."

She removed her Rescue Cat and his Sleeping Lion from play and Tigerios claws began to shine red (2,500/2,400 - 3,000/2,400).

Heather resumed, "Tigerio, attack."

The Tiger Leader rushed and slashed The Fairy with its claws and she gasped and shattered to yellow pixels.

(Heather: 5,550LP / Jamie: 4,750LP)

Heather resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Heather Drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Shadow Leogun."

As he sat the card down, The Dark-Haired Lion appeared (1,750/1,550 - 2,050/1,550).

Heather resumed, "Tigerio, attack!"

The Tigerio rushed and slashed the facedown card with its claws and a Petit Angel appeared (600/900) And it shattered.

Heather resumed, "Leogun, attack facedown card."

The Lion went into the facedown card and a Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200) and was blasted to grey pixels.

Heather sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew card and and replied, "I Summon My Mudora."

As she sat the card down, The Fairy Warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Mudora, attack Tigerio."

The Sand Fairy Went in and slashed Tigerio in his chest and he gasped and shattered.

(Heather: 5,150LP / Jamie: 4,750LP)

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and My Lion to defense mode and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Mudora, attack."

The Warrior rushed and slashed the Lion with his sword and it roared and shattered.

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity."

She drew 3 and discarded the 2 she did'nt need.

Heather smiled and replied "1 monster facedown and I card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon On YOur Field.

The Storm began and the whole field exploded to bits.

Jamie resumed, "I'll set a monster facedown..."

Heather quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar."

The Loud Roar was heard and Jamies fairy shivered in fear.

Jamie sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Trojan Horse for My Nekogal #3."

As the facedown vanished, A Cat-Women wearing a Fire Red bikini and sharper claws appeared (2,300/2,500).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thats weaker."

Heather sighed and replied, "She gains 400 ATK For Every Nekogal #1 And Nekogal #2 in my graveyard and I Have 4."

The Cat-Women Began to snarl and growl in delight (2,300/2,500 - 3,900/2,500).

Jamie gulped and replied, "Eep."

Heather smiled and replied, "Nekogal #3, attack."

The Beast girl went in and slashed through The Warrior and he gasped and shattered to grey pixels.

(Heather: 5,150LP / Jamie: 3,750LP)

Heather smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Soldior Cat."

As he sat the card down, A 2nd Cat Soldior appeared (1,600/1,300).

Heather resumed, "Nekogal, attack his facedown card."

The Cat Women and slashed through the facedown card and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) and was blasted to green pixels.

Heater resumed, "Soldior cat, attacK!"

The Cat Soldior went in and a shining Friendship appeared (1,400/800) and was also blasted to bits.

Suddenly, a Bizarre Looking Fairy appeared. It was a large Floating Red Sphere of somesort (1,400/800).

Jamie resumed, "Meet Nova Summoner."

Heather sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jamie opened her field slot and replied, "Lets take a trip now to The Sanctuary in the Sky."

As She placed the card into the slot and then the Sanctuary appeared and calm, harp music was heen being played in the background.

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute My summoner for my Airknight Parshath."

As the Summoner vanished, The Airknight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute him for Neo-Parshath."

As the Airknight vanished, The Neo Paladin appeared (2,300/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "I activate Soul Release on your Nekogals."

She removed her 4 nekogals from her graveyard and the Nekogals Attack power went down (3,900/2,500 - 2,300/2,500).

Jamie resumed, "I Equip him Elfs Light."

The Fairy began to glow in a yellow light (2,300/2,000 - 2,700/1,800).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Airknight, attack."

The Fairy went in and slased The Nekogal and she screeched and shattered to bits.

(Heather: 4,750LP / Jamie: 3,750LP)

Jamie drew a card and then replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Switch my Lion to defense mode and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Command Angel."

As he sat the card down, The Green Baret Fairy appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) And Neo-Parshath's ATK rose (2,700/1,800 - 3,100/1,800).

Jamie resumed, "Neo-Parshath, attack His facedown card."

The Fairy went and rapidly slashed the facedown card and a Tiger Axe appeared (1,300/1,100) and was blasted to yellow pixels.

(Heather: 2,950LP / Jamie: 3,750LP)

Heather then replied, "Why'd my lifepoints go down?"

Jamie resumed, "Neo-Parshath has a trampling ability. Command Angel, attack."

The Fairy many rounds out of her gun and it struck the Lion and it roared and shattered to brown pixels.

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Heather Drew a card and replied, "I Play Nightmare Steel Cage!"

The Cage covered Heather and her fairys.

Heather resumed, "I Now Summon My Cat-nipped Kitty in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a Small Blue Cat appeared with a small, cute meow (0/500).

Heather smiled and replied, "This is my cutest and most adorable monster in my deck. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Cage Shattered.

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Play My War Lion Ritual. I Offer My facedown Soul Tiger, My Cat-napped Kitty and the 2nd Tiger axe from my hand to summon my best beast."

As the 3 Cat monsters vanished, A Large Lion with large Claws appeared (2,300/2,100).

Heather then replied, "I Play Heavy Storm."

The Storm began and The Sanctuary was wiped out and The Glowing light on neo-Parshath vanished.

Heather resumed, "Attack."

The Lion went and slashed The Command Fairy across her chest and she gasped and shattered.

(Heather: 2,950LP / Jamie: 3,050LP)

Heather resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Neo-Parshath to defense and that'll do it for now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 3rd Nekogal #1."

As he sat the card down, The Cat Women appeared again (1,150/900).

Heather resumed, "I Now Play Poison Fangs. War Lion, attack."

The War Lion went and slashed The Paladin and he gasped and shattered to bits.

Jamie resumed, "Nekogal, attack facedown card."

The Cat Girl went in and slashed her facedown card and Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and it splattered all over and reappeared.

(Heather: 1,950LP / Jamie: 2,050LP)

Heather resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Misfortune."

The War Lion looked at Heather and slashed her across her chest.

(Heather: 800LP / Jamie: 2,050LP

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Heather resumed, "I equip My Lion with Fairy Meteor Crush. Attack."

The Lion went in and slashed the marshmallon.

(Heather: 500LP / Jamie: 50LP)

Heather resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Marshmallon for My Dark Witch."

As he sat the card down, The Fairy Witch Of Light appeared (1,800/1,700).

Jamie resumed, "I activate my final Facedown card, Risining Energy."

She discarded her final card (A Terraforming card) and The Fairys ATK rose (1,800/1,500 - 3,300/1,700).

Jamie then replied, "I End this. Dark Witch, attack Her War Lion."

The Fairy and jammed its spear into the Great Lions Chest and it roared and shattered to red and Orange Pixels.

(Heather: 0LP / Jamie: 50LP)

Jamie resumed, "Thats game, Heather."

Heather smiled and replied, "That was a fun Duel. I Have a Trading Offer for you."

Jamie smiled and replied, "I'm Listening."

Heather took a card out of her pocket and replied, "I'll trade you this fairy Fusion card for your Misfortune card."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Deal. I Only used this card once and it was during this duel and I'm done with it."

They traded the cards and jamie gasped as she looked at the card and replied, "This is powerful."

Heather resumed, "I Found it in a card shop before i Decided on my current deck and I'll never use it so, Enjoy."

Jamie took the card and showed to his dad and he replied, "Thats a cool card. It'll help your fairy deck alot."

Heather Got on her bike and replied, "See ya."

She rode away to the gate Jamie and Dirk went into.

Dirk then replied, "Ready to go back?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Of course."

They walked towards the gate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Path To Destiny / Equip Spell Card

Image: Two Samurai about to ambush each other from behind the corners of a building.

This card can be Equipped to a Beast-Warrior-Type Monster. The Equipped Monster may attack your opponent directly.

Note: "Path to Destiny"was used by Atticus in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode "Pop Goes the Duel". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Nekogal #3

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,500

This card gains 400 ATK for every Monster in your Graveyard with the word "Nekogal" in its name.

Note: "Nekogal #3" was created by King Dragun and all creative credit goes to him.

Soldior Cat

Beast-Warrior/Earth/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/4 Stars

"A cat warrior that was trained by Tigerio, leader of The tigers. he learned many tricks for defending himself."

Beastly Hunting Grounds / Field spell Card

Image: Leogun and a Sleeping Lion chasing after to 2 Niwatoris

Increase the ATK of all Beast & Beast-Warrior Type monsters on your side of the field by 300 points.

Tigerio, Leader Of The Tigers

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2400/6 Stars

Remove 2 beast-type Or 2 beast-warrior type monsters from your graveyard from play To increase this monsters ATK By 600 Points Until the end of of your current battle phase.

Shadow Leogun

Beast/Effect/earth/ATK: 1,750/1,550/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, This card can attack again and this card cannot directly if it destroyed a monster first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a exciting Duel. In The Our Next chapter, Jeremy is involved in her first seal deal and he battles a duelist with a deck that honors certain dark Warriors and he gets help from a certain Legendary dragon. How Will He Do? Find Out In "Dark Scorpion Combination", Coming Soon.


	11. Dark Scoprion Combination

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 10: Dark Scorpion Combination

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's House / 4:00pm

Jamie and Dirk were in the living room, Discussing about Jamies duel against Heather.

Jamie sighed and replied, "That was a great duel and I had fun."

Dirk smiled and replied, "She really had a clever deck of only cat monsters."

Selena smiled and replied, "That sounds like it was a exciting duel."

Dirk then replied, "That Tigerio card she used, Have you heard of it before, Jamie?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "It was a card that made into a promo in 2000 to celebrate the New Millenium and that was the only copy made and Someone Named Dexter Kattan won the card and 2,000 dollars and they have the only card. I heard that Tigerio can be used in a fusion of somsort , But I don't know the card it can only be fusion summoned with. That Card is now Worth over 2 million dollars."

Dirk smiled and replied, "That's cool."

Selena, Dirk and Jamie went into the kitchen.

-  
Primaland Apartment Building (Alexanders Penthouse / 6:00pm

Alexander was in his Office with His son and his fellow employess and a Tall Skinny Man with a beard, Moustache and Blonde hair was standing in front of Alexander.

Alexander then replied, "How are you at Duel monsters?"

The Tall man smiled and replied, "State Champion Of Flordia From 2196 to 2198 and I Ran the best deck In the state And Then I Went to That girl Jamie's school."

Alexander resumed, "Go on."

The Teenager resumed, "My 1st Girlfriend was Missy Smith and I was dating her for about a month and she dumped me because I Was'ent treating her well and about a day after that, I dropped out of school and ran from home and I Met you, Alexander."

Alexander resumed, "Okay. You're well ready to use the Seal and If you banish Jeremy, Jamie or Daniel to the shadow realm, I'll make sure that Missy pays for what she did to you."

The Teenager resumed, "I Think If I Kidnap her, Her Friend Jeremy Will came to her rescue and I'll duel him then Missy and they're souls will be yours."

Alexander then replied, "Thats a Good plan. I'll help your deck by letting you into my Card Vault."

Lucas smiled and replied, "You're lucky, kid. Not many people have been in his vault."

Alexander took a small gold key out of his desk and tossed it Lucas and he caught it and replied, "Make sure he gets the cards he wants for his deck."

Lucas then replied, 'Yes, sir."

The Teenager and Lucas left the Office.

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Does he have a chance against Jeremy?"

Alexander resumed, "If he uses his deck right, He'll have no problem against him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday, October 30th, 2199

Jamie's Second Class / 10:00am

Jamie was siting at her desk, awaiting her US History class to end.

Her Teacher, Mrs. Peters, was finishing up her lesson and was happy enough.

The Teacher resumed, "Class Will be over in 10 minutes so, Lets all clean up and discuss duel monsters.:

The Class cheered and they were all ready to discuss the game.

She took her deck out and smiled and replied, "Anyone for a fun duel?"

Katie got up and replied, "I'll duel you."

Jamie smiled and replied, "What happens if this duel is not over by the time the bell rings?"

Mrs. Peters smiled and replied, "I Talked to the principal and He'll talk to the other teachers. This will be a offical duel, but with 6,000 lifepoints."

Katie giggled and replied, "Cool."

She took her deck from her pocket and slid it into her deck and she reshuffled it and slid it into her disk that she had in her desk. Mrs. Peters took her deck out of her pocket and slid into a Diamond-Plated duel disk and activated it.

"Time to duel.", Mrs. Peters Smiled.

(Mrs. Peters: 6,000LP / Katie: 6,000LP)

both drew 5 cards from their decks and she replied, "I always allow my students to go first."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Mrs. Peters drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Trident-Wielding Serpent warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

She resumed, "Serpent, attack her facedown card."

The Serpent tossed its spear at the facedown card and Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and shattered to orange pixels.

She took her deck and found the card she wanted and reshuffled her deck.

Mrs. Peters resumed, "I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Okay, Mrs. Peters..."

She smiled and replied, "Call Me Ann in the this duel if you want to, Katie."

Katie resumed, "Okay. Ann. I Summon My Horus LV4!"

As he sat he card down, The Bird-Like Dragon appeared (1,600/1,000).

Katie resumed, "I Play the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The Dragon fired another fireball and it struck the serpent warrior, destroying it on impact.

(Mrs. Peters: 5,500LP / Katie: 6,000LP)

Katie resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Dragon began to grow into Its LV6 Form (2,300/1,600).

Ann drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 more card facedown to end my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried."

As she sat the card down, The Iron-Armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack."

The Warrior went in and slashed through the facedown card and a Small Penguin appeared holding a sword (750/500) and shattered.

The Dragon and Gearfried vanished.

Katie resumed, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Ann drew a card and replied, "I Summon My I Summon My Flying penguin."

As he sat the card down, The Large Penguin appeared (1,200/1,100).

Ann resumed, "Attack."

The Penguin went in and punched Katie in her chest

(Mrs. Peters: 5,500LP / Katie: 4,800LP)

Ann resumed, "I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried."

As he sat the card down, The Iron-Armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Katie resumed, "Gearfried, attack."

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Penguin and it squawked and shattered to bits.

(Mrs. Peters: 4,900LP / Katie: 4,800LP)

Ann resumed, "I activate Gift Of Sea!"

Suddenly, a Gagagigo appeared (1,850/1,000).

Katie sighed and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Ann drew a card and opened her field slot and replied, "I Activate the field spell card, Legendary Ocean!"

As she placed it in the slot, The Ocean appeared in the classroom and the Legendary City was behind Ann. Gagagigos ATK Rose (1,850 - 2,050/1,200).

Ann resumed, "I Tribute gagagigo for My Silent Abyss."

As The Reptile Man Vanished, A Large-Black Snake appeared with a hiss (2,000/1,500 - 2,200/1,700).

Ann resumed, "Snakey, attack."

The Snake opened its mouth and fired water from its mouth and struck Gearfried, destroying him.

Ann resumed, "I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ann drew a card and replied, "Hmm. Abyss, attack."

The Snake fired another stream of water at the facedown card..."

Katie quickly replied, "I Activate Negate Attack!"

The Water was reflected off of a invisible barrier.

Ann sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Masked Dragon for my Horus LV6!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Firery Dragon appeared again with a roar (2,300/1,700).

Jamie resumed, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon On The Ocean!"

The Ocean dried up and the City shattered to bits.

Jamie resumed, "Attack her snake."

The Dragon fired a barrage of fire and the snake was blasted to black pixels.

(Mrs. Peters: 4,600LP / Katie: 4,800LP)

Katie resumed, "That was..huh?"

The Dragon roared and shattered to red pixels.

Katie then replied, "What...Happened?"

Ann resumed, "When Silent Abyss is destroyed in battle, It destroys all faceup non-Water monster and all facedown monster cards."

Katie sighed and replied, "Okay, then. I end my turn now."

Ann drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Great White."

As she sat the card down, a Large Shark Appeared (1,600/800).

Ann resumed, "Attack!"

The Shark went in and slashed Katie.

(Mrs. Peters: 4,600LP / Katie: 3,200LP)

Ann resumed, "I end my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dark Raptor LV4!"

As he sat the card down, a Large Raptor appeared (1,700/500).

Katie resumed, "Attack."

The raptor went and bit the shark on its arm and it shattered to white pixels.

(Mrs. Peters: 4,500LP / Katie: 3,200LP)

Katie resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Raptor glew larger and was now more fercious then ever (2,300/2,100).

Ann drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode."

As he sat he card down, The Musclar Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Katie resumed, "Dark Raptor, attack!"

The Raptor charged and a Island Turtle appeared (1,100/2,000) and was destroying with one shot of the dinos tail.

Katie resumed, "Direct, attack!"

The Warrior Charged in and slashed Ann in the chest.

(Mrs. Peters: 2,800LP / Katie: 3,200LP)

Katie resumed, "Now the final form will appeared and that'll will do it."

The Raptor Grew even larger and it gave a large Roar (2,900/2,850).

Ann drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and discarded two.

Ann resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the haunted."

The angeler fish appeared (1,500/1,600).

Ann resumed, "I Tribute it for The Strongest monster in my deck."

The fish vanished, A Large Serpent appeared and it roared (2,900/2,900).

Ann resumed, "Meet My Spiral Serpent and I Equip it with serpentine energy."

The Serpent began to glow (2,900/2,900 - 3,400/2,900).

Ann resumed, "Wipe out grepher."

The Serpent opened its mouth and shot out a large wave of water towards the warrior and was blasted away.

(Mrs. Peters: 2,800LP / Katie: 1,500LP)

Ann resumed, "That'll be my move."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Dino to defense mode and I lay 1 more monster and that will end my turn."

Ann drew a card and replied, "Serpent, attack her dino."

The Serpent Roared and launched another barrage of water and the Dino was no more.

Ann resumed, "You'll move."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card."

The Card Flipped Faceup and The Mystic Swordsman LV4 appeared (1,900/1,600).

Katie resumed, "I activate Scapegoat!"

The 4 Multi-colored goats appeared (0/0 x4).

Katie resumed, "I Equip my swordsman with united we Stand!"

The Swordsmans Sword began to glow (1,900/1,600 - 5,900/5,600).

Katie resumed, "lets do it. attack her Serpent!"

The Warrior charged in and it sliced through the serpent and it roared and shattered to light-blue pixels.

(Mrs. Peters: 300LP / Katie: 1,500LP)

Ann resumed, "When a monster equipped with Serpentine Energy is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage."

(Mrs. Peters: 300LP / Katie: 1,000LP)

Katie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Mrs. Peters drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I activate Fairys Meteor Crush on my warrior! Finish it."

The Warrior charged in and a Jellyfish appeared (1,200/1,500) and it fell in half to the field and it shattered to bits.

(Mrs. Peters: 0LP / Katie: 1,000LP)

Katie smiled and replied, "Thats all she wrote."

Mrs. Peters smiled and replied, "That was a impressive duel, Katie. You get 10 extra credit points for your fine preformance today."

Katie then replied, "Thanks, Mrs. Peters."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tuesday, October 31th, 2199

Outside of the School / 6:45am

Missy got to the rack and tied her bike to and she replied, "Time for a good day."

Suddenly, A Biker came near the school on his bike and he was wearing the usual leather outfit.

Missy resumed, "Who are you?"

He took his helmet off.

Missy then replied, "Taylor?"

Taylor smiled and replied, "The one and only."

Missy then replied, "Why are you here?"

Taylor resumed, "Cause I Can and I Want Revenge against you for what you did to me."

Missy then replied, "What are you going to do about it?"

Taylor took out a stun gun and fired a bolt at her she gave a small gasp and fell to the ground.

Taylor resumed, "That was easy."

He grabbed her body and placed it on his bike and drove to the back of the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jeremys house / 5:00pm

Jeremy was in his room and he was wondering why Missy did'nt show up.

Suddenly, His dad came in the room and replied, "Some guy came to the door and wanted you to have this letter."

He handied it to Jeremy and he opened it up and found and began to read It:

Dear Jeremy,

If you want Missy back, came to the roof of your school and take your disk and deck with and bring your friends and thats it. And if you bring anyone else, You'll will never see Missy again.

Signed,

Taylor

Jeremy resumed, "He's going to get it!"

He Showed his dad the Note and replied, "What? Do what you have to get her back."

Jeremy went to his safe and took the Neo Breaker and placed it in his fusion deck and took two more cards from it and shuffled both into his deck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School Roof / 7:00pm

Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy were now on the roof and they.

Jamie found Missy and Jamie gasped and replied, "Oh, Jeez."

She Found her sitting on a wooden chair and she was breathing okay, but slowly.

Jamie went to her and she replied, "She's fine."

"She won't be unless I get my duel!", Taylors Voice was heard.

Suddenly, Taylor appeared and he had the Orichalcos disk on his arm.

Jeremy went to him and replied, "lets duel already, scum!"

Both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Taylor: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 from their decks.

Jeremy resumed, "I begin. I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mystic Tomato in defense mode and thats my turn."

The large tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Taylor resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Apprentice Magician for my Dark Magician Girl!"

As the facedown monster vanished, The Female Dark apprentice appeared (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "Girl, attack that fruit!"

The mage fired her attack and it struck The Tomato and it was reduced to sauce.

Taylor resumed, "I Summon the star of my deck!"

As he sat the card down, A Tall Man with a eye-patch and ripped and tattered clothes while holding two daggers appeared (1,400/1,500).

Jeremy groaned and replied, "Great, Dark Scorpions."

Taylor smiled and replied, "Had trouble with the gang before?"

Jeremy resumed, "Long story. I End my turn now."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "Time to take this duel to the next level! I Activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

As he slid the card into his field slot, the Cursive seal appeared on the ground and the seal appeared on Taylor's Forehead.

Taylor sighed and replied, "The Power is excellent! Don, Feel The Power!"

The Don Laughed as the seal appeared on his forehead and his uncovered eye turned bright red (1,400/1,500 - 1,900/1,500).

Taylor resumed, "I Now Summon My Raccoon Burglar-Bandit!"

As he sat the card down, a Small Raccon appeared and the seal appeared on its head (300/300 - 800/300).

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Its much weaker then my monster."

Taylor then replied, "You'd think so huh? Raccon get on Don's Shoulders!"

The Don knelt and the Raccon jumped on his shoulders and it chittered with happiness.

Taylor resumed, "He now gains 300 ATK!"

(1,900/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Taylor resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior went and stabbed The Female Appentice in the chest and she gasped and shattered to bits.

(Taylor: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 7,800LP)

Taylor resumed, "When my raccoon is equipped to the don, He can use both of his abilites if I do damage to your lifepoints!"

One card in Jeremys began to glow and he discarded to his graveyard. The Top Cards began to glow And Jeremy took them (A Mystic Elf and a Book Of Secret Arts) and he discarded both to his graveyard.

Taylor resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats it for me."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cliff The Trop Remover In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, another Bandit appeared and he had 1 dagger and the seal was on his forehead (1,200/800 - 1,700/800).

Taylor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Don rushed in and a Chikau appeared (500/500) and was unharmed by the attack.

Taylor resumed, "You lucked out. I End my turn now."

Taylor resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Now offer my Chikau for Choas Command Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Take care of Cliff!"

The Mage fired its spell and the thief was blasted to bits.

(Taylor: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,800LP)

Jeremy resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn now."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Split My Two Monsters up."

The Raccoon jumped off of his shoulders and landied next to Don (300/300 - 800/300).

Taylor resumed, "I Switch both to defense and I lay 1 more monster in defense mode and 1 more card facedown thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gemini Elf."

As he sat the card down, The Elf Girls appeared (1,900/900).

Jeremy resumed, "Gemini, attack!"

The Spellcasters fired their spell and the Raccoon screeched and shattered to black pixels.

Jeremy resumed, "Attack the don!"

The mage fired its spell and he was blasted away.

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost down and I Discard this card."

He discarded a Meanie The Thorn to his graveyard.

Jeremy resumed, "I Now Play Gorg The Strong!"

As he sat the card down, The Bald-Mace Wielding Thief appeared and the seal was on his forehead (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack!"

The Thief Went and smashed The Gemini Elves in their chests with the weapon and the girls shattered.

Jeremy resumed, "Your Top Deck card is now history."

Jeremy took the top card from his deck (A Thousand Knives) and discarded it to the graveyard.

(Taylor: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,400LP

The Choas Mage vanished in light and was back into his hand.

Taylor resumed, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mystic Elf!"

As he sat the card down, The Elf appeared (800/2,000).

Taylor resumed, "I activate Karma Cut."

He discarded a Legendary Sword to his graveyard and the Choas Command Magician vanished in light.

Jeremy resumed, "I Play Shield and Sword!"

The Elfs ATK Changed (800/2,000 - 2,000/800) and The Thiefs did as a well (2,300/1,500 - 1,500/2,300).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack."

The Elf chanted a spell and the Thief gasped and shattered.

(Taylor: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 6,900LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice."

He took Gorg, Raccoon Burglar-Bandit, Cliff, Don And Meanie and shuffled the cards back into his deck and reshuffled his deck and drew 2 cards.

Taylor resumed, "I Summon Cliff again!"

As he sat the card down, The bandit appeared again (1,200/600 - 1,700/600).

Taylor resumed, "I End my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Play Mystic Wok."

The Elf Vanished.

(Taylor: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 8,900LP)

Jeremy resumed, "1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Scorpion - Cuara The Curator!"

As he sat the card down, A Dark Scorpion holding a long dark rope appeared (1,300/1,800 - 1,800/1,800).

Taylor resumes, "She gives all scorpions 300 ATK!"

Cuara stared at The Don and nodded (1,900/1,500 - 2,200/1,500) and Cuara was just as happy (1,800/1,800 - 2,100/1,800).

Taylor then replied, "Don, attack his facedown card!"

The Don went into and stabbed his dagger into the facedown card and a Young Depressed Women appeared (0/100) And shattered.

Taylor resumed, "Dang! I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, " Play Monster Reborn On My Dark Magician Girl!"

The Girl appeared again and she was more mad (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I Play Sages Stone!"

The card activated and The Dark Magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy resumed, "I Play The Spell Card, Magic Formula!"

The Dark magician began to read The Book (2,500/2,100 - 3,000/2,100).

Jeremy resumed, "I activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly! DMG, attack!"

The Mage fired her attack and Cuara was blown away.

Jeremy resumed, "Dark Magician, attack!"

The mage fired his attack and the don was blasted to dark pixels.

(Taylor: 6,000LP / Jeremy: 8,900LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Summon Chick The Yellow!"

As he sat the card down, The Short hammer-Wielding Thief appeared with the seal on his forhead (1,000/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

Jeremy laughed and replied, "What can shorty do?"

Taylor resumed, "This. I activate The Spell Card, Sneak attack Of The Dark Scorpions!"

Jeremy gulped and replied, "What does it do?"

Taylor resumed, "This card lets me cut 1 dark scorpion monsters ATK In half and it then he can attack directly."

Jeremy then replied, "Ah jeez."

Taylor resumed, "No chicks ATK is cut in half and it can now attack you directly! Attack with Hammer Slammer!"

The Thiefs ATK Went down (1,500/1,000 - 750/1,000) and then he went passed his monsters and hit Jeremy in the stomach with his hammer.

(Taylor: 6,000LP / Jeremy: 8,150LP)

Taylor resumed, "For His effect, I can return 1 card to your hand."

The Dark magician reappeared in Jeremys hand.

Taylor resumed, "1 card facedown and that'll be all for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Attack Chick!"

The Mage fired her attack...

Taylor resumed, "Not Going to Happen. I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The Mage gasped and shattered to bits.

Jeremy growled and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn!"

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Famillar Knight."

As he sat the card down, a Dark-armored Warrior appeared with the seal on his forehead (1,200/1,400 - 1,700/1,400).

Taylor resumed, "Famillar Knight, attack his facedown card."

The Warrior went and sliced through the facedown card and a Neo appeared (1,700/1,000) and shattered to bits.

Taylor resumed, "Chick, attack dirrectly!"

The Thief went in again and slammed his hammer again in Jeremys stomach.

(Taylor: 6,000LP / Jeremy: 6,450LP)

Taylor resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "attack again!"

The Warrior rushed in and a Mystic Elf Appeared (800/2,000) and the Warrior stopped.

(Taylor: 5,700LP / Jeremy: 6,450LP)

Taylor resumed, "You Lucked out. I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my elf for my 2nd Choas Command Magician!"

As the elf vanished, Another Mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack Chick!"

The Mage fired his spell and the Thief was blasted away.

(Taylor: 5,100LP / Jeremy: 6,450LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Knight to defense mode and I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Breaker, attack Famillar Knight!"

The Warrior went in and stabbed The Knight in the chest with his sword and he gasped and shattered to black pixels.

Taylor sighed and replied, "I have no monsters in my hand for his ability."

Jeremy resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Mage fired his spell at the facedown card and a Raccon Burglar-Bandit appeared (300/300 - 800/300) and shattered to bits.

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Play Card Of Sanctity!"

Jeremy drew 3 and Taylor drew 6 from his deck.

Taylor resumed, "2 cards facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Breaker, your ability."

The Magr swung his sword at the facedown card and a Trap Card lifted up and shattered and there was fierce explosion on Jeremys side of the field.

(Taylor: 5,100LP / Jeremy: 5,450LP)

Taylor smiled and replied, "Kozakys Self-Destruction Button works well."

Jeremy resumed, "a card facedown and Choas Command, attack!"

The Mage went in towards the card...

Taylor quickly replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The Cylinders appeared and Took the spell and the attack was sent back right at Jeremy.

(Taylor: 5,100LP / Jeremy: 3,050LP)

Jeremy groaned and replied, "Ouchie. Breaker, attack!"

The Warrior went in and a Feral Imp appeared (1,300/1,400) and shattered to green pixels.

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats all."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn For Dark Magician Girl!"

The female mage appeared again (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I Tribute both For Sorcerer Of Dark Magic!"

As the two of the mages vanished, The Dark Mage appeared (3,200/2,800).

Jeremy resumed, "I activate my facedown Metorain! Attack!"

The Mage fired his spell and a 2nd Don appeared (1,400/1,500 - 1,900/1,500) And shattered.

(Taylor: 3,300LP / Jeremy: 3,050LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Attack!"

Breaker went in and slashed Taylor in his chest.

(Taylor: 1,700LP / Jeremy: 3,050LP)

Jeremy then replied, "That'll be all for me."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn on The Don!"

The Don appeared again (1,400/1,500 - 1,900/1,500).

Taylor resumed, "I Equip Him With Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Dagger changed and a large sword was now there (1,900/1,500 - 2,700/1,500).

Taylor resumed, "I Now Summon My Meanie The Thorn!"

As he sat the card down, The Thief girl appeared (1,000/1,800 - 1,500/1,800).

Taylor resumed, "I Now Play Hammer Shot!"

The Hammer went in and flattened the Dark mage.

Taylor resumed, "Lets do it. Don, attack!"

The thief went and stabbed Breaker in the chest and he gasped and shattered.

(Taylor: 1,700LP / Jeremy: 2,250LP)

Taylor resumed, "Meanie, attack directly!"

The Thief went in and and whipped Jeremy in the chest with her whip.

(Taylor: 1,700LP / Jeremy: 750LP)

Meanie then replied, "I activate his ability."

He took Cliff out of his graveyard and placed it in his hand.

Taylor resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy was about to draw a card from his deck and his vision blured for a moment.

-  
Jeremy opened his eyes again and he was in a dark-Walled Stadium of somesorts.

He looked around and replied, "Where Am i?"

A Voice Was heard, "In the Stadium of Champions, Young one."

He turned around and he found Breaker The Magicial Warrior.

Jeremy then replied, "Breaker? You brought me here? Why?"

Breaker then replied, "The World Needs your help with the Orichalcos, So Lets go."

The Walked until they found a door and Breaker sliced the door right down the middle with his sword and both parts fell to the ground.

Jeremy then replied, "You could of use the knob."

Breaker Laughed and replied, "I Like my way."

They Entered the Room and a Tall Man wearing Sapphire-Blue Armor appeared.

Breaker looked at the mighty warrior and replied, "Lord Critias, He's here?"

Breaker went to Critias's Side and he replied, "Greetings, Young One. I'm Critias. I helped Seto Kaiba the last Time the Orichalcos was going on."

Jeremy then replied "Are you here to help me Timeaus did to help jamie?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Jeremy knelt and replied, "I Will do my best to help the world, Lord Critias!"

He Pointed his sword To Jeremy and replied, "Starting Now, Jeremy Owendale, I'm Giving my power. May it help you against The Orichalcos!"

He took his sword and touched Jeremy with it.

"ARISE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was back at the duel and he drew a card from his deck.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I Set Magic Cylinder Facedown."

He sat the card down.

Taylor then replied,. "Why'd you tell me what card is?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "This Is Why! I activate FANG OF CRITIAS!"

A Dragon With Light Blue Scales appeared.

Jamies pocket began to glow and she took her deck out and found The Eye Of Timeaus and it began to glow.

Jamie smiled at the card and replied, "Lets hope he can help my Friends, Timeaus."

Jeremy resumed, "Merge With Magic Cylinder To Create Two-headed Magic Dragon!"

As the two merged, A two-headed With Purple Scales and Bright Yellow scales appeared with a roar (1,000/1,000).

Taylor laughed and replied, "Its weak!"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Is it now? I End my turn now."

Taylor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd chick!"

The Dark Scorpion appeared again (1,000/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

This Ends Now. Dan Zaloog, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and The Dragon roared and The Don stopped.

Taylor then replied, "WHAT?"

Jeremy then replied, "When my dragon is about to be attacked, The Attack is negated and The Attacking monsters ATK power is added to my monsters ATK!"

The Dragon roared in delight (1,000/1,000 - 3,700/1,000).

Taylor gulped and replied, "I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Two-headed Magic Dragon, attacK!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck Chick, blasting him away.

(Taylor: 0LP / Jeremy: 750LP)

Taylor laughed and replied, "You think you so cool at dueling? My Master and his assicoates will be coming for you kids soon..."

The seal surronded Taylor and his soul was sent into the sky and his soulless body fell to the ground.

Jeremy sighed as he looked at his new card and shuffled it back into his deck.

Suddenly, Missy Woke up and she then replied, "Wh..where am I?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "You're on the roof and that Creep Taylor Kidnapped you, But his soul is gone, thanks to Jeremy."

Missy got up and walked up to Jeremy and she smiled and replied, "Thank you, Cutie."

Jeremy blushed and replied, "You're welcome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

The Fang Of Critias / Special Spell Card

Card Description: This card can fuse with any Trap Card to form a Monster of incredible power.

Note: "The Fang of Critias" first appeared in The Yugioh Episode "Deja Duel! (Part Two)". It was one of the main focuses of "Waking the Dragons".

Gift of the Sea / Normal Trap card

Image: of a large oyster with a beautiful pearl inside.

You can activate this Trap when one of your WATER Monsters is destroyed via battle with an opposing Monster. You can instantly special summon any WATER Monster from your hand or deck of level 6 or less (no Tribute required for Monsters of Level 5 or 6).

Sneak Attack of the Dark Scorpions / Normal Spell Card

Image: Chick the Yellow and Meanae the Thorn hiding behind the corner of a building with weapons drawn as Goblin of Greed strides towards them.

Choose one Monster on your side of the field who has the words "Dark Scorpion" in its name, or who is named "Cliff the Trap Remover". Reduce the ATK of the chosen Monster by half for the remainder of the round. The chosen Monster can attack your opponent directly during the round you use this card

(Note: These 2 cards were created By Cyber Commander And All creative credit goes to him.)

Raccoon Burglar-Bandit

Beast/Union/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/2 Stars

This monster may only be equipped to "Don Zaloog." A monster equipped with this card gains 300 attack and defense points. When a "Don Zaloog" equipped with this card deals damage to your opponent's life points, you may activate both of its effects. Once per turn, you may either equip this monster to "Don Zaloog," or unequip it and special summon it to the field in attack mode. (No monster may be equipped with more than one union monster at a time.)

(Note: This Card was created By Santoryuu And All creative credit goes to them.)

Serpentine Energy / Equip Spell Card

Image: Spirial Serpent And Levia-Dragon - Deadalus swimming through ocean and both are glowing with a light blue light

This card can only be equipped to a Water-Atribute Sea Serpent-type monster. Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 500 points. When the equipped monster is destroyed in battle, Inflict 500 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints.

Dark Scorpion - Cuara The Curator

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK Of all monsters on your side of the field that have "Dark Scorpion" In their name or is named "Cliff The Trap Remover" or named "Dan Zaloog" By 300 Points. when this card Does battle damage towards your oppenets lifepoints, draw 1 card from your deck.

Two-Headed Magic Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/6 Stars

his Monster is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering one "Magic Cylinder" as a Tribute. When this card is attacked by a monsters on your opponets side of the field, Negate the attack and increase this Monsters ATK Equal to the ATK points of the attacking monster that targets this card. This monsters ability can only be used once per duel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Jeremy won his duel and the 2nd legendary dragon appeared again. The Final Dragon will appear soon, But When? That will be answered soon, But now now. In Our Next Chapter, Daniels Deck gets stolen and Jamie goes after the the duelist who did, but finds a opponet that troubled Jaden Yuki many, many years ago. Can Jamie Win and get the deck beck? Find Out In...I Can't Tell you the Title, It'll give to much of a clue of the next duel.


	12. Vampire Lady

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 12: Vampire Lady

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Missys house / 9:00pm

Jeremy and Missy were in her house, talking to her parents about her duel she just had.

Her mom then replied, "Missy dear, I'm just happy that your okay and With your soul."

Her Dad then replied, "Shes a tough girl, Dawn. Of course she came all right."

He looked at Jeremy and replied, "I Thank you for helping My Daughter tonight. We're in your debt."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "It was a good duel. I Gotta go now."

He smiled to Missy and he left and went outside and got on her bike and biked away.

Missy sighed happily as he went down the street to where he lived.

Dawn giggled and replied, "I Think our girl has a crush.."

Missy blushed as she heard this and replied, "yea, its true. I have a big one."

Dawn then replied, "At least Taylor won't be back soon for revenge anytime soon."

Missy sighed and replied, "That's a big time relief."

---------------------------------------------------------

Alexanders Penthouse / 10:00pm

Alexander and Vladimir where in his office. Alexander was finishing up some paperwork and Alexander was reading a book.

Alexander then replied, "Thats done. What are you reading, son?"

Vladimir then replied, "This."

He showed him the book title and he was reading a book of Jaden Yukis past foes.

Alexander then replied, "Sounds cool."

Vladimir then replied, "Its a real intresting book. I Read it and a duelist known as Camula once dueled Velian Crowler, Zane Truesdale and Jaden himself. Camula was a vampire duelist who used a vampire deck and it was a doozy of a strong deck. See defeated Crowler with no problem. And When she faced Zane, She threatened to Seal Syrus's soul if he lost the duel to her. Caused she used a card Called Illusion Gate and it destroys all monster on your opponets side of the field and it special summons any monster your opponet played during the whole duel. She used it to bring Back Cyber End Dragon. And he could of won the duel, but if he did, Syrus's soul would be takened, so he sacrificed himself to save Syrus's soul. Both Crowler and Zanes soul was sealed in doll. Jaden Won the 3rd duel against her with His Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman."

Alexander resumed, "Neat."

Vladimir yawned and replied, "I'm going to bed. Wanna read the book before you turn in, dad?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Sure, why not."

He handied his father the book and left for his room And he opened to the spot about camula and placed the book on the table and he got a small coin from his pocket and it had a small gold eye on one side and a red jewel in the other..

Alexander then replied, "Lets see if the millenium flip coin does what I Hope it can do."

He Pointed towards the Page about Camula and fired a small yellow beam, striking it and then book began to glow and then a Vampire-like lady appeared, with a gold bat wing duel disk on her arm.

Alexander then replied, "Mistress Camula, I Presume?"

Camula then replied, "Yes that me, but what are I'm doing here?"

Alexander then replied, "To help me. I'm more of a boss then that Fool Kagemaru was, Mistress."

Camula nodded and replied, "Thankss, Darling. What do you want me to do?"

Alexander then replied, "You've beatened Crowler and Zane in a duel, Right?"

Camula nodded and replied, "Yes, Master."

Alexander then replied, "Just call me Alexander. I Want you to beat 1 of 3 duelists named Jamie Bartez, Jeremy Owendale or Daniel Fitzpatrick in a duel and bring me one of their decks to me. Those 3 have given me and my assicoates hell since they started to due me and my employees.. Be warned, because Daniel and Jamie have legendary Dragon cards that combine with other cards to make stronger ones."

Camula then replied, "Will do, Master."

Alexander then replied, "Do you have a card named Illusion gate in your deck?"

Camula took her deck out of her disk and found the card and placed the rest of her deck in her disk and showed him the card.

Alexander took the card and replied, "I'll take this card And in exchange I'll give these 2 cards."

He took the cards out of his drawer and it was a ritual monster and its ritual card.

She took the cards from his hand and replied, "Intresting Cards. Deal. I Got the that gate card from Kagemaru anyway."

Alexander placed the card in his desk drawer and shut it and locked it.

Camula then replied, "I Shall not fail you, master Alexander."

Alexander then replied, "I know you won't."

-------------------------------------------------------  
Daniels Room / 11:00pm

Daniel was fast asleep and his deck on his dresser.

Suddenly, Dark mist entered through his opened window and Camula appeared in it.

She smiled and replied, "Daniel FItzgerald, You're deck is for my master."

She grabbed the deck and vanished into mist again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 11:30pm

Alexander was at his desk, awaiting Camulas return.

Camula then appeared and Alexander then replied, "How'd it go?"

Camula Showed him Daniels deck and sat it down on his desk and she replied, "I Got Daniels deck."

Alexander then replied, "Okay, Why?"

Camula then replied, "Tomarrow afternoon, I'll send Jamie a letter to duel me or I'll keep the deck for you master. I won't mention you, But you'll get the deck for your own personal use if I Win, master."

Alexander smiled and replied, "That's a great plan. That way we'll get her deck and her soul for our collection."

Alexander then replied, "Are you ready to Duel Jamie tomarrow, Camula?"

Camula then replied, "Yes, sir."

Alexander then replied, "I'm going to sleep, So Goodnight."

Camula then replied, "Goodnight, master Alexander."

She vanished into Black mist.

Alexander took Daniels deck and he sighed and replied, "When we win the duel, We'll have two decks for my personal use."

He sat it back on his desk and shut the lights off in his office and he went into his bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tuesday October 31st, 2199

Jamies School / 7:15am

Jamie and Jeremy were waiting For Daniel to come.

Daniels family Car came and Daniel came out and he a unhappy look on his face and he walked up to Jamie.

Jamie then replied, "Whats wrong, Daniel?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "I Don't know how, but my deck was stolen during the night. I woke up this morning and my deck was nowhere to be found. I asked my parents about it, But they have not seen it either."

Jeremy then replied, "Stealing another duelists deck? Thats not RIGHT at all!"

Jamie then replied, "Whoever did it Will get it. We'll find your deck and take out the one who took it from you!"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thanks, You two."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
City Park / 7:00pm

The Park was empty and peaceful...except for a dark Castle in the middle of the park.

Camula reappeared infront of it and she smiled and replied, "Ah, Home, sweet home."

She entered the castle and then replied, "This will be the spot the duel will happen. Tonight is Halloween night and its the perfect night for a duel in my castle. Her cute-Fairys won't stand a chance against my vampire deck tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies House / 8:30pm

Jamie was in her room, in her shirt and white underwear. She was at her computer, playing games.

Suddenly, The Door opened up and Dirk was there with a letter and he replied, "Jamie?"

Jamie then replied, "Yea, dad?"

Dirk then replied, "This came for just now.

He handied her the note and she opened it and began to read it.

Dearest Jamie,

Came to Your park at about 10 'o' clock tonight and bring your two other friends and we'll duel for your Friends deck beck. I Won't be using the seal and your're not allowed to use your legendary dragon card at all. I'll be waiting for your arrival tonight and if you bring anyone else, You're friends deck Will be my bosses.

Sincerley,

Camula

Jamie then replied, "Camulas back?"

Dirk took the note from his daughters hand and read it and replied, "Sounds like it, dear."

Jamie then replied, "I Don't care if I have to face her, I'm getting Da deck back tonight!"

Dirk then replied, "You're doing a good thing, dear."

Jamie then replied, "I'll do anything for my friends."

Dirk closed her door and she shut down her computer and went to her drawer and got her blue jeans out of her dresser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
City Park / 10:05pm

Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy entered the park and they were shocked to see a large, old castle in the middle of the park. And they ran to the castle and they found Camula outside of the castle.

She smiled and replied, "Good evening, Children. Glad you all made it my humblble home."

Jamie then replied, "You're the Infamous Shadow Rider that tried to Seal souls to release the Sacred beasts."

Camula then replied, "Guilty, Child."

Daniel then replied, "What do you know about my deck?"

Camula then replied, "I have it in this castle. Your Friend Jamie duels me and If she wins, I'll give You it back. But if she loses the duel, I got to keep it for myself."

Jamie growled and replied, "I'll kick your vampire butt!"

Camula then replied, "Came with me."

The Entered the castle.

-  
Camulas Castle (Staircase Hallway) / 10:15pm

Camula got to her dueling spot and Jamie went to her spot.

Camula then replied, "This is where I Beat Zane Treusdale in our duel."

Jamie shuffled her deck and slid it into her disk and replied, "Let get this on, already."

Both activated their disks and both LP counters shot up to 8,000.

"DUEL!", Both yelled Out.

(Camula: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

"Jamie, I Know you can do it. Cream this Freak!", Daniel thought to himself as he watched the duel.

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Camula drew a card and replied, "I'll start the duel. I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn, Darling."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, The Silver and Black Sand Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "My beast, attack her facedown card!"

The Fairy went and slammed her body into the facedown card and the 3-eyed Orange fiend appeared (1,000/600) and shattered to orange pixels.

Camula then replied, "You're too kind, Darling."

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her deck slot.

Jamie resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and that I'll be it for me."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon Vampire Lady in attack mode."

As he sat he card down, The Female Vampire appeared with a hiss (1,550/1,550).

Camula then replied, " I activate the spell Card, Violet Crystal."

The Violet gem appeared behind The Vampire Lady and she was glowing at the moment (1,550/1,550 - 1,850/1,850).

Camula resumed, "my lady, attack!"

The Vampire went and bit the fairy in the neck and it shattered to grey pixels.

(Camula: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,850LP)

Camulin then replied, "For my ladies ability, I think...monster card."

She took her deck and found Petit Angel and slid it into her graveyard and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Camula resumed, "I'll lay a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown And Vampire, attack!"

The Vampire went in and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) and shattered to green pixels.

Camula resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, The Glasses Wearing Fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Jamie resumed, "I'm activating the spell card, Rush Recklessly!"

The Fairy fired a beam from her glasses and struck the Vampire Lady, destroying her.

(Camula: 7,350LP / Jamie: 7,850LP)

Jamie resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, The Adorable 4-Winged Fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Jamie resumed, "Attack his facedown card."

The Fairy fired a beam from her glasses and struck the facedown card and a Red Moon baby appeared (700/1,000) And was blasted to bits.

Jamie resumed, "Attack that facedown card!"

The Fairy her spell at the facedown card and a Purple-Cloaked Reaper appeared (300/200) and the attacked reflected off of it.

Jamie resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my reaper for my Curse of Vampire!"

As the reaper vanished, A Tall Vampire appeared (2,000/500).

Camula resumed, "Curse, attack her Hysteric Fairy with undead ball!"

The Vampire got a ball of magic energy in his hand and tossed it at the glasses-Wearing Fairy, Blowing her away.

(Camula: 7,350LP / Jamie: 7,650LP)

Camula resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I tribute Dunamis for my Fairy Knight Arleos."

As The 4-Winged Cute Fairy vanished, A Fairy Warrior with Dark red armor and a golden sword appeared (2,300/2,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Fairy Knight, attack!"

The Knight rushed in and slashed the Vampire in the chest and he groaned and shattered to black pixels.

(Camula: 7,050LP / Jamie: 7,650LP)

Camula resumed, "I pay 500 lifepoints for my vampires ability."

Jamie then replied, "That does'nt sound good. I end my turn now."

(Camula: 6,550LP / Jamie: 7,650LP)

Camula drew a card from her deck and her Curse of vampire reappeared.

Jamie then replied, "What the..."

Camula resumed, "Thats Why I paid 500 lifepoints to special summon it again from my graveyard and its ATK Goes up as well.

The Vampire began to glow (2,000/500 - 2,500/500).

Camula resumed, "Vampire, take it out!"

The vampire tossed a black energy ball at the knight and was blasted away.

(Camula: 6,550LP / Jamie: 7,450LP)

Camula resumed, "I lay 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Tribute to the doomed."

Many bandages came out of the ground and wrapped the Vampire up tight and a large hand came out of the ground and grabbed the bandaged body and took it into the ground.

Jamie resumed, "I Play Pot of Avarice."

she took her 5 fairies from her graveyard and shuffled them into her deck and she drew 2 new cards.

Jamie resumed, "I Now summon My Hysteric Fairy again!"

As she sat the card down, The Glasses wearing Fairy appeared again (1,800/500).

Jamie resumed, "Fairy, attack her facedown card!"

The Fairy fired a beam from her eyes and struck the facedown card and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) And was blasted to Red pixels.

Camula then replied, "Thanks, darling."

Suddenly, a Armored Zombie appeared (1,500/0).

Jamie sighed and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Vampire Bat in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, a Large Bat appeared (800/800).

Camula resumed, "This lovely creature gives my zombies 200 ATK points more, including itself.

Armored Zombies ATK rose (1,500/0 - 1,700/0) and The Bats ATK rose (800/800 - 1,000/800).

Camula then replied, "I Now activate Violet Crystal!"

The Zombie began to glow (1,700/0 - 2,000/300).

Camula resumed, "AttacK!"

The Zombie rushed and with one swipe of its rusty sword, blasted the cute fairy away.

Camula then replied, "Vampire Bat, attack!"

The Bat split into tiny bats and each one of them bit and slashed Jamie.

(Camula: 6,550LP / Jamie: 6,250LP)

Jamie then replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The Storm began and the Crystal was blown to bits (2,000/300 - 1,700/0).

Jamie resumed, "I Summon My Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As he sat the card down, a winged, shining lion with red lines of force appeared on the field and it had a bright red jewel shone on its chest, and it exhaled red energy (2,400/1,400).

Jamie resumed, "I Added 1 copy of each Majestic Mech monster into my deck last night. Ohka, attack!"

The Large Lion fired a beam of red energy and it struck the zombie warrior, blowing him to black pixels.

(Camula: 5,850LP / Jamie: 6,250LP)

Jamie resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and i activate Back To Sqaure one!"

She discarded a Majestic Mech - Senku to his graveyard and the Bat vanished and reappeared on top Of Camulas deck.

Jamie resumed, "I Play Mystic Wok On My mech and thats my turn."

The Mech vanished into white mist and Jamie inhaled it.

(Camula: 5,850LP / Jamie: 8,650LP)

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zombie Werewolf in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A Zombie Werwolf Appeared (1,200/1,200).

Camula resumed, "Attack her directly!"

The Werewolf rushed and slashed her with its claws.

(Camula: 5,850LP / Jamie: 8,650LP)

Camula resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, The Glasses-Wearing Fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Camula resumed, "Attack!"

The Fairy fired a beam from his eyes and struck the Werewolf, destroying it.

(Camula: 5,250LP / Jamie: 8,650LP)

Another Werewolf appeared (1,200/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "I Figured as much. I End my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon My bat again."

As he sat the card down, another Bat appeared (800/800 - 1,000/800) and the Werewolf began to howl (1,700/1,200 - 1,900/1,200).

Camula resumed, "AttacK!"

The Werewolf went in and slashed The Fairy and she screamed and shattered to bits.

Camula resumed, "Bat, attack!"

The Bat broke up into little tiny bats and each bit and slashed Jamie.

(Camula: 5,250LP / Jamie: 7,550LP)

Camula resumed, "I Lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Stray Lambs and lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Two Different-colored sheep appeared (0/0 x2).

Camula drew a card and replied, "Werewolf Attack!"

The Wolf went in...

Jamie quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The Zombie stopped at a invisible barrier.

Camula resumed, "That'll be for now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute both of my Lambs for My Fairy Queen!"

As the two sheep vanished, The Beautiful Fairy Queen appeared (2,650/2,250).

She took her Ohka and 1 Hysteric Fairy and added both cards to her hand.

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. attack Her bat!"

The Queen went and slashed through the bat and it burst to black pixels.

(Camula: 3,650LP / Jamie: 7,550LP)

Another Bat appeared (800/800 - 1,000/800).

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Queen, attack!"

The Queen got close...

Camula smiled and replied, "I activate Red Ghost Moon!"

She discarded a Red Moon Baby to her graveyard.

(Camula: 6,300LP / Jamie: 7,550LP)

Jamie then replied, "That'll Be it for me."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Werwolf For Vampire Lord!"

As the Werewolf vanished, The Infamous Vampire Lord appeared (2,000/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Camula resumed, "I Equip My vamp with Black Pendant!"

A Necklace appeared around the vamps neck (2,200/1,500 - 2,700/1,500).

Camula resumed, "Vampire, attack!"

The Vampire went in and punched the queen and she gasped and shattered to bits.

(Camula: 6,300LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Camula resumed, "Discard...A monster card."

She searched her deck and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her disk.

Camula resumed, "Bat, attack!"

The Bat once again went in and bit and slashed Jamie all over.

(Camula: 6,300LP / Jamie: 6,500LP)

Camula resumed, "You're turn, darling."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a Tower Made out of bones and skulls appeared (400/1,500).

Camula resumed, "Lord, attack!"

The Vampire opened its cape and many bats came out and a Aeris appeared (1,800/1,000) and was blasted to brown pixels.

Camula resumed, "Bat, direct attack!"

The Bat went in again and slashed and bit the Jamie all over for the 3rd time.

(Camula: 6,300LP / Jamie: 5,500LP)

Camula resumed, "That'll be it for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "Lord, attack!"

The Vampire once again and many bats came out and The cute Blob appeared (300/500) and the bats retreated to The Vamps cape.

(Camula: 5,300LP / Jamie: 5,500LP)

Camula then replied, "I activate my spell card, Wrath of the undead! This card deals you 400 points of damage for every zombie on the field!"

Vampire Lord, The Tower and The Vampire bat began to glow and then Jamie began to glow.

(Camula: 5,300LP / Jamie: 4,300P)

Camula resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Oh Yea! I Tribute Marshmallon For My Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As the blob vanished, Ohka appeared again (2,400/1,400).

Jamie resumed, "I Equip it with Silver Bow and Arrow!"

A Bow & arrow appeared on the ground next to it (2,400/1,400 - 2,700/1,700).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Ohka, strike that bat down!"

The Fairy fired a beam from its mouth and it struck the bat, blasting it to bits.

(Camula: 3,600LP / Jamie: 4,300P)

Lords ATK went down (2,700/1,500 - 2,500/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Lord to defense and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, Another Fairy warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Aeris, attack!"

The Fairy Warrior went in and slashed The Tower and it exploded to shards of bone.

Jamie resumed, "Ohka, attack!"

The Fairy fired a beam at the vampire and it exploded to black pixels.

Camula then replied, "when a monster equipped with the pendant is destroyed in battle or if the pendant is destroyed, you lose 500 lifepoints."

(Camula: 3,600LP / Jamie: 3,800P)

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Ohka, attack!"

The Majestic Mech fired a beam at the facedown card and Snake hair appeared (1,500/1,200) and was blasted to green pixels.

Jamie resumed, "Aeris, attack her directly!"

The Warrior went in and slashed Camula with its spear.

(Camula: 1,800LP / Jamie: 3,800P)

Jamie resumed, "That'll be it for me."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I activate Card Of Sancity!"

Jamie drew 4 from her deck and Camula drew 5 more.

Camula resumed, "I Summon My Secret Weapon! I activate Vampiric Ritual!"

A Large Portal appeared.

Camula resumed, "I Offer 1 Vampire Genesis as a tribute to ritual summon my monster!"

The Fiendish Vamp appeared and was sucked into the portal, a very tall vampire with a long, flowing cape, pale white skin and a long sword on it's hip appeared with a evil laugh (3,300/1,000).

Camula then replied, "Meet my best, Lord Vampiris! Attack!"

The Vampire went in and slashed Aeris and he shattered to brown pixels.

(Camula: 1,800LP / Jamie: 2,300P)

Camula resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Regenarating Mummy!"

As he sat the card down, A Mummy appeared (1,800/1,500).

Camula resumed, "Vampiris, attack!"

The Vampire went and sliced through the mech and it exploded to white pixels.

Camula resumed, "Mummy, attack her facedown card!"

The Mummy released a wave of energy at the facedown card and a Agido appeared and was blasted to red pixels.

Suddenly, a Blue die appeared and it landied on 4.

Hysteric Fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Camula then replied, "I activate another Wrath of the Unead that will End my turn."

(Camula: 1,800LP / Jamie: 1,500P)

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Hysteric Fairy and My Wingweaver!"

As the two merged, a Large Fairy with a Beautiful Ruby Dress and 8 wings appeared (4,400/4,000).

Jamie resumed, "Meet My 8-Winged Angel Of Hope!"

Camula gulped and replied, "Oh, my..."

Jamie resumed, "I End this. Angel, attack!"

The angel fired a beam of light at the mummy and it was wiped out.

(Camula: 0LP / Jamie: 1,500P)

Jeremy happily replied, "You go girl!"

Jamie then replied, "Thats game, freak!"

Camula collasped to the ground and vanished in the black mist.

Jamie went to the table and Found Daniels deck and she went to Daniel and handied him back his deck and he smiled and replied, "Thanks so so Much Jamie."

Jamie smiled and replied, "No Prob, my friend."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Castle / 11:30pm

The Kids got out and the castle vanished into black mist as well.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Of all the duels I've had..that was the wierdest."

Daniel looked through his deck and found out all of this cards were there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 11:45pm

Camula was knelling at her boss.

Alexander sighed and replied, "That was a very shameful display, Camula."

Camula then replied, "I'm sorry, Alexander."

Alexander then replied, "Oh, well. Just be ready next time when I need you."

Camula smiled and replied, "Will do, master."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Vampire Bat

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/4 Stars

When this Monster is face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all Zombie-Type Monsters on the field by 200. You can discard one "Vampire Bat" from your hand or deck to prevent this Monster from being destroyed in battle or from a card effect. (Damage calculation still applies, if applicable.)

Zombie Werewolf

Type: Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

If this Monster is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon one "Zombie Werewolf" from your hand or deck. A Monster Special Summoned in this way has 500 more Attack Points than the one destroyed to activate this effect.

Red Ghost Moon / Normal Trap Card

Image: An ominous stone bridge leading up to a sinister harvest moon.

You can activate this effect when your opponent declares an attack. Discard one ZOMBIE-Type Monster from your hand. Negate the attack and end the current Battle Phase. Add the current ATK of the attacking Monster to your Life Points

Note: These 3 cards were used by Camula in the multi-part Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode "Field of Screams". All creative credit goes to the creator of those episodes.

Curse Of Vampire

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 500/5 Stars

When this card is destoyed as a result of battle, you can pay 500 lifepoints and special summon it to your side of the of the field during your next standby phase. when this card is successfully special summon this way, increase this Monsters ATK by 500 points.

Note: This Card is a Japense Promotional Card That has not been released in the United States Yet.

Vampiric Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A dark Portal rising above a horde of fiends.

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Count Vampiris". You must also offer monsters on your side of the field or Hand whose total star Level is Equal or more than 8.

Count Vampiris

Zombie/Ritual/Dark/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

Effect: This card can only be ritual Summoned by the effect of "Vampiric Ritual". You must also offer monsters in your hand or field whose total star level is Equal or more than 8

Note: These two cards were first used in my Old Fic "Yugioh GX30"

"A Fairy that protects other fairies with his golden sword. He is one of Shinato's Loyal warriors."

Wrath of the Undead / Normal Spell Card

Image: Vampire Lord, Regenarating Mummy and Fushioh Richie chasing after 3 Frightened women

Inflict 400 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints for every Zombie-Typs monster on your side of the field. after this card is used, remove it from play.

Fairy Knight Arleos

Fairy/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

"A Fairy that will protect the residents of the Higher planes with his swords.

8-Winged Angel Of Hope

Fairy/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 4,400/DEF: 4,000/10 Stars

Hysteric Fairy + Wingweaver

This card can only be fusion summoned with the correct fusion material monsters shown above.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camula is now back and working for Alexander for good now. When will she strike again? That question will remain unanswered for now. In our next chapter, Jamie and her friends go to the the Science Museum for a field trip and The Museum head asks for a duel. Who Will he duel and What Kind of deck does the museum head have? Find Out in the next chapter and again I'm not telling the name of the next chapter and you'll have to wait and see what it is.


	13. Rare Value

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 13: Rare Value

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wendsday, November 1st, 2199

Mr. Richmires Homeroom / 7:45am

Richmire was at his desk, staring at his students.

He smiled and replied, "I Have a surpise for you kids. We're going to the Science Museum of Minnesota for a field trip this friday and you'll allowed to bring your Duel disks and decks along as well."

The Class cheered and Jamie then replied, "Awesome, Teach."

Mr. Richmire smiled and replied, "You need to return your permissin slips by this thursday and all students that do not bring the slip will by Thursday Will stay here in study hall until we return, So pick up your slips before you all leave."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Office / 11:00am

Alexander was in his office, With his 3 main workers and his son.

Suddenly, Black mist began and Camula.

Alexander then replied, "Hello, Mistress."

Camula then replied, "Morning, Master Alexander."

She looked at Alexanders most loyal workers and replied, "Hello."

Lucas then replied, "...Hello?"

Alexander resumed, "Beth, Lucas and Duncan, This is Camula. She gave Jaden Yukis friends trouble many many years ago. She works for me now. She lost to Jamie last night, But she'll get better before she's needed again."

Vladimir walked up to Camula an then replied, "Mistress Camula. Its good to finally meet you. I Idle you as a duelist."

Camula smiled and replied, "Why Thank you, young boy."

Vladimir resumed, "Is it true you use mostly Vampire monsters?"

Camula nodded and replied, "Of course. Your Father gave Vampiric Ritual and Lord Vampiris for my deck."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Cool Beans. I Saw you duel last night. I was hidden from you and Jamies friends. You've may of lost the duel, But it was a Excellent try for you."

Camula resumed, "What Kind of Deck do you run?"

Vladimir then replied, "Its a secret deck. Knell over."

Camula knelled and she whispered something into her ear and she laughed and replied, "Clever, Kid."

Alexander nodded and replied, "His deck is the best there is. When he's ready for the seal and when he need him to use it, He'll be ready to use it."

Vladimir left his office and headed to his room.

Alexander then replied, "Its almost lunch time. What do you want for lunch, Camula?"

Camula smiled and replied, "Anything without garlic."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's house / 5:30pm

Jamie was Eating with her parents and it was good Dinner of Fish sandwiches and fries and she took the slip from her pocket and Dirk saw her and replied, "Whats that for, dear?"

Jamie then replied, "Its for my field trip to The Science Museum this Friday. Will you sign it please?"

Dirk nodded and replied, "Of course."

She handied him the slip and he signed it and gave it back to his daughter and he replied, "There you are, kid."

Jamie then replied, "Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thursday, November 2nd, 2199

Mr. Richmire's Class / 7:45am

Each student brought their slip to their teacher and Richmire smiled and replied, "I'm proud of all of you for bringing in your slips on time. I'm proud of each and every one of you. How everyone deck holding out?"

Jamie stood up and replied, "My deck is going good. I'm ready for any kind of challenge."

Missy stood up and replied, "My Human Rush deck has won me 3 duels and only 1 defeat. I thank Jeremy and Jamie as well as Daniel for helping me with my deck."

Daniel stood up and replied, "My deck is a really good one. my cards have helped me win many duels so far."

Musaji stood up and replied, "My Arabian deck is also doing me quite good."

Richmire then replied, " Thats good. I Hope your decks become good and helpful for you all in the future."

Katie stood up and replied, "My deck is just as good as anyone in this room, Sir."

Richmire smiled and replied, "Thats neat. I Hope your deck as well helps you in the future too, Katie."

"Foolish Kids. MY deck is the best of this card and the Whole school.", Vladimir quietly replied to himself.

Richmire then replied, "What was that, Vladimir?"

He smiled and replied, "Nothing Sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Office / 4:00pm

Alexander was in office, only with Vladimir.

Alexander then replied, "How was school today, son?"

Vladimir then replied, "Fine. We're going to the science museum for a field trip tomarrow."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Thats cool. You're bringing your deck and disk right?"

Vladimir then replied, "Yea."

Alexander then replied, "Cool. If you find about any special card at the museum or any special kind of a deck, call me on your cellphone."

Vladimir nodded and replied, "I Was planning on doing that in the first place, father."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Thats my boy. Now make sure no one knows your writing down cards or the decks. Tell them you're just writing down about the exibits you saw, son."

Vladimir nodded and replied, "Good plan, dad."

Alexander went to his desk and got out the card from his desk drawer and showed it to his son and he smiled and replied, "Thats the legendary Unfamous Illusion Gate card thats was used against Zane and Jaden."

Alexander then replied, "Indeed it is. It'll be never be used in a duel, But i'm holding on to it for my card collection. I Traded her Vampiric Ritual and Lord Vampiris for this card."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Thats cool. I Heard Illusion Gate was a extremely broken card."

Alexander nodded and replied, "I know. Thats why I Traded it for those 2 cards."

Vladimir nodded and replied, "That was a good trade and great idea."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's House / 6:00pm

Jamie was looking through her deck one last time before the trip the next day.

She went to her side deck and and placed her Eye Of Timeuas in her side deck and took another card out of her side deck and slid it into his disk.

Jamie then replied, "All Done."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse (Vladimirs Room) / 10:00pm

Vladimir was at his computer working on his deck.

His Room had everything. A Large TV, a VCR, DVD player, Many DVDs. He also had a Xbox 360, Xbox, PS2, PS3, Gamecube, Nintendo Wii and many video games for each system. He Also a had a Large computer, A Queen Sized bed and a large Brown dresser loaded with clothes.

Vladimir looked at two specific cards in his side deck and he giggled and replied, "If i add these 2 new cards from my side deck to my deck, My deck will be one of the best decks I've ever made."

He took the 2 cards away from the deck and added 2 cards from his side deck to his deck and then he gathere his whole 40 card deck and shuffled it and placed it on his desk.

He smiled and replied, "Now its done."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday, November 3rd, 2199

Science Museum of Minnesota / 9:00am

The Kids arrived at the Museum and was waiting for the head of the museum to talk to them.

The Science Museum has changed alot in the past. The Parking garage has gotten larger as well. There were many new exibits for kids and adults to look it and the museum now had a Full-run 3-Star cafe called The Gallery Cafe and the museum had built another floor. And the Museum also had Dueling arenas for duelists wanting to duel their hardest.

A Tall Man wearing a Grey Suit and he also wear a black top hot and he had a gold-plated Duel disk on his arm and it was covered in diamonds and emeralds.

The man smiled at the group of kids and replied, "Hello Kids. I'm Adrian Anderson, The Curator and head of this Beautiful Museum. You're allowed to duel in this museum, but only in the dueling arenas around this building. I'll be dueling as well and if you beat me in a duel, I'll hand you one of the 3 extremely rare promtional cards given out by me in this museum. So Enjoy the museum and if you have any questions or need any help, ask me or my employees for any kind help."

He left for the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gallery Cafe / 11:30am

Jamie, Jeremy and Daniel were eating their lunch they ordered from the cafe. Adrian was 5 tables behind the 3 friends's table, sipping on a cup of coffee.

Jamie finished her lunch and replied, "That salad was extremly tasty."

Jermey sighed and replied, "I Can't belive our total bill was only $6."

Jamie then replied, "That guy Adrian made sure our bills would be low so we can Enjoy the exibits and duel hard."

Daniel resumed, "If he challenges any of us to a duel, would we be ready to do so?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "I'm always ready for a duel, Daniel."

Jeremy resumed, "I Have Neo Breaker in my fusion deck. I think i won't have any trouble dueling."

"Neo Breaker? That card is a extremely rare and worth a fortune. Wonder If he'll duel me.", Adrian thought to himself as he heard what Jeremy was talking about.

He Got up and placed the coffee cup on a dirty dishes tray and walked over to The friends's table and he smiled and replied, "Hi, Kids."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Hi, Mr. Anderson."

Adrian smiled and replied, "Call me Adrian. Hows the museum so far?"

Jeremy then replied, "Its cool. How long have been the head of this museum for?"

Adrian then replied, "For about 10 years. Would anyone like to duel for me fot 1 of those rare cards I was talking about today?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "I Pass, but thanks."

Jamie then replied, "I'll pass as well."

Jeremy then replied, "I'll duel you, Adrian."

Adrian then replied, "Good. I Want to duel you in the favorite arena. Thats the arena near the sculpture gallery. I'll meet you kids there later."

He left the cafe.

Jamie looked at Jeremy and replied, "What kind of deck would he use?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Don't know. Probably Something I can handle."

Jamie then replied, "Maybe you should your Fang Of Critias in your side deck and add any card from it.

Jeremy then replied, "Good Idea."

He took his side deck box out of his backpack and she took her deck out and took the Fang Of Critias and swapped it for a monster card from his side deck and he placed the legendary dragon in his side deck and he added the new monster into his side deck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scuplture area Dueling arena / 12:00pm

The Arena had many portraits on the walls and about 5 different beautiful sculptures as well. Adrian and Jeremy as well as Jamie, Daniel...And watching from the 2nd floor of the arena was Vladimir, and he was watching the duel go on.

Adrian shuffled his deck and slid it into his disk and replied, "Ready, Kid?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Born ready!"

He shuffled his deck and slid into his disk and both Counters went up to 8,000.

"DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Adrian: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Jeremy then replied, "It's your museum, so began the duel."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I start by activating the Continious spell card, Card trader."

A Tall Black-Suited man with a mask on his face appeared.

Adrian resumed, "Next I place a monster facedown and that'll be for now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The magical warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The magic warrior rushed in and sliced through the facedown card and a small cherub appeared (900/400) and shattered to white pixels.

Adrian drew a card from his deck.

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I Summon a beast you've never seen before!"

As he sat the card down, A Beautiful Cat appeared with a purple jewels below its mouth on its chest (1,200/800).

Jeremy looked puzzled and replied, "Wha.."

Adrian resumed, "Meet one of the stars of my beautiful deck, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

Jamie then replied, "Its one of those cards. If he uses them all correct, Jeremy might be in trouble."

Adrian resumed, "This classy cat can attack you directly! Attack!"

The cat went in and slashed Jeremy across his chest.

Adrian sighed and replied, "If my Cat attacks directly and if you have a monster, Its battle damage is cut in half."

(Adrian: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 7,400LP)

Adrian resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Rogue Doll!"

As he sat the card down, The doll-shaped spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,000).

Adrian quickly replied, " I activate Forced Back!"

The Doll vanished and reappeared in Jeremys hand.

Jeremy resumed, "Oh, well. Attack!"

The magic warrior charged in and slashed the cat and it screeched and shattered to brown pixels.

(Adrian: 7,500LP / Jeremy: 7,400LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Thats tha...Wha?"

A Large purple gem appeared on Adrians side of the field.

Adrian resumed, "When destroyed in battle, the crystal beast card is placed in my Spell and trap zones."

Jeremy resumed, "Oh, Well. I End my turn now."

Jamie smiled and replied, "I know about these cards. About many, many years ago, Pegasus started a tournement and the prize of the tournemet was a complete deck made of these cards and the cards used to help the deck out. The Kid who won them was named Jesse Anderson."

She looked at Adrian and replied, "Are you related To Jesse Anderson in any way?"

Adrian smiled as he drew a card and replied, "He was my great, great grandfather. I was next to inherit the card set for my own use. I activate my card traders ability."

He shuffled a card into his deck and drew a new card.

Daniel then replied, "You did that report about those cards during your 7th grade year, did'nt ya?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Yep And I Got a A on it too. If he summons that powerful crystal beast, Jeremys in deep trouble."

Adrian smiled and replied, "Maybe I'll use the card, Maybe not. I Now summon My Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!"

As he sat the card down, A Beautiful white tiger appeared (1,600/1,000).

Adrian resumed, "Tiger, attack!"

The Tigers ATK rose (1,600/1,000 - 2,000/1,000) And he went and slashed Neo across his chest and he gasped and shattered to white pixels.

(Adrian: 7,500LP / Jeremy: 7,100LP)

Adrian resumed, "When my tiger battles a opponet monster, he gains 400 ATK until the end of my damage phase. That'll be it for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I activate Flint!"

A Large stone on the chain appeared around the tiger (1,600/1,000 - 1,300/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "I Now Summon My Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "The mage pointed its staff towards the tiger and fired his spell and the tiger was blasted away to white pixels.

(Adrian: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,100LP)

As the white gem appeared, The Stone chain appeared around the Skilled Dark mages neck (1,900/1,700 - 1,600/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I activate De-spell!"

The Rock chain shattered.

Jeremy resumed,. "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I Summon another one of my Crystal beasts!"

as he sat the card down, a Buffalo with sparkling white fur appeared (1,600/1,200).

Adrian smiled and replied, "Meet crystal beast - Diamond Buffalo!"

Jamie looked puzzled and replied, "That one I did not hear about!"

Adrian resumed, "About 10 years ago, They released 4 more Crystal beast monsters as a one-time 4 card promo set. This is the only set that exists and its worth 20 thousand dollars!"

Meanwhile on the next floor, Vladimir heard this and he gasped and replied, "Oh, my! Dad will like to hear about this."

He wrote down everything Adrian said in his notebook.

Adrian resumed, "This critter gains 100 ATK For every crystal beast in my spell & trap zone."

The Buffalo began to roar (1,600/1,000 - 1,800/1,000).

Adrian resumed, "I Equip my buffalo with Beast fangs!"

The Buffalo began to glow (1,800/1,000 - 2,100/1,300).

Adrian resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Buffalo charged in and head-butted the Mage and he flew 30 feet before shattering to black pixels.

Adrian resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Jeremy quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Pitch Black Stone!"

A Large Black sphere appeared with 4 glowing lights on it.

Jeremy resumed, "Breaker, go!"

The Swordsman swung its sword and it struck the beast fangs card, shattering it on impact. (2,100/1,300 - 1,800/1,000)

Jeremy resumed, "I Equip him with another spell counter from the sphere."

1 of the glowing lights went out and Breakers sword began to glow again (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "You know, My Friend."

The Warrior swung his sword at 1 of the gems, destroying it instantley.

another 1 of the glowing lights went out and breakers sword began to glow again (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000). The Buffalos ATK lowered (1,800 - 1,700/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack!"

Breaker went in and slashed the Buffalo and it roared and shattered to brown pixels.

(Adrian: 7,100LP / Jeremy: 7,100LP)

Suddenly, a White sparkling diamond appeared on the field.

Jeremy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Remove Trap!"

The Black Sphere shattered to black pixels.

Adrian resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Breaker for my Dark Magician Girl!"

As Breaker vanished, The Female mage appeared (2,000/1,700).

Jamie resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The mage fired her spell at the facedown card and a Large Turtle appeared (600/2,000) and the attacked off of it and the mage knelt in a defensive way.

Adrian smiled and replied, "You met my Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise. When its attacked, the attack switches to defense mode after attacking."

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

As he sat the card down, A Large Mammoth with large tusks and a large brown jewel in his forehead appeared (1,700/1,600).

Adrian resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The Mammoth went and slammed its trunk into the mage, shattering it to black pixels.

Adrian resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!"

As he at the card down, A Large brown eagle appeared (1,400/600).

Adrian resumed, "Lets do it. Mammoth, attack!"

The Mammoth rushed in and slammed its trunk into the facedown card and a Rogue doll appeared and shattered to grey pixels.

Adrian resumed, "Eagle, direct attack!"

The Eagle went and clawed Jeremy in the chest.

(Adrian: 7,100LP / Jeremy: 5,700LP)

Adrian resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew Play Cost Down!"

He discadrded a spell card to his graveyard.

Jeremy resumed, "I Now Summon My Choas Command Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Adrian quickly replied, "If the mammoth is on the field, You have to target him before you can battle my other crystal beasts."

Jeremy resumed, "Okay. Attack!"

The maged fired his spell and the mammoth was blasted to bits.

(Adrian: 6,400LP / Jeremy: 5,700LP)

A brown jewel appeared.

Jeremy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I Switch my eagle to defense mode and that'll be it for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Swordsman appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Neo, attack!"

The magic warrior charged in and slashed through the eagle, blasting it to bits.

Jeremy resumed, "Attack!"

The mage fired its spell and the tortoise was blown to bits.

As the mage knelt, A Blue Gem and a yellow gem appeared.

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I Play Rare Value! You choose 1 gem to destroy."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "If I must. The Amber Gem."

The brown gem shattered.

Adrian resumed, "I Can drew 2 new cards from my deck."

He made two draws and he replied, "I Summon My Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

As he sat the card down, the beautiful Winged Horse (1,800/1,200).

Adrian resumed, "I Can move a crystal beast from my graveyard to my side of the field."

A Brown Gem appeared again.

Adrian resumed, "Attack!"

The Pegasus went in and slammed its body into neo, destroying him with 1 shot.

(Adrian: 6,400LP / Jeremy: 5,600LP)

Adrian resumed, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Jeremy drew a card from his deck..

Adrian quickly replied, "I activate Karma Cut!"

He discarded a 2nd Rare value to his graveyard and the mage of light vanished.

Jeremy Resumed, "Oh Well. I Play Monster reincarnation."

He discarded a Princess Curran to his graveyard and added 1 card to his hand.

Jeremy resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

The Dark magician Girl reappeared (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I Replay Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, The magic Warrior appeared (1,900/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "I Sat a card down. Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Mage fired a spell at the pegasus and it exploded to blue pixels.

(Adrian: 6,400LP / Jeremy: 5,500LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Breaker, attack!"

The Magic Warrior went in and slashed Adrian across his chest.

(Adrian: 4,500LP / Jeremy: 5,500LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Adrian resumed, "I Now Summon My 2nd Buffalo!"

As he sat the card down, another buffalo appeared (1,600/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Adrian resumed, "Attack Breaker!"

The Buffalo charged in again and headbutted the warrior and he flew 30 feet before landing on the ground and shattering to bits.

(Adrian: 4,500LP / Jeremy: 5,400LP)

Adrian resumed, "1 card facedown and that'll be it for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Mage went and fired a spell at the buffalo and it charged and head-butted the mage, destroying the mage and the buffalo shattered as well.

Jeremy resumed, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Adrian resumed, "I Summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a small blue cat-like creature appeared (300/300).

Adrian resumed, "I activate Crystal Shatterer. Tribute one of my stones."

The Large Blue Gem shattered.

Adrian resumed, "Now you lose lifepoints equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster."

(Adrian: 4,500LP / Jeremy: 3,600LP)

Adrian resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

The Storm began and each stone exploded to bits.

Jeremy resumed, "I Summon my Skilled White Magician!"

As he sat the card doiwn, The Mage of light appeared (1,700/1,900).

Jeremy resumed, "I activate Fairy Meteors crush on my Skilled mage. Attack!"

The maged fired his spell at the small cat and it shattered to purple pixels.

(Adrian: 2,800LP / Jeremy: 3,600LP)

A Small Purple gem appeared.

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I activate Twin Spell Return."

He took his two Rare Values and shuffled the 2 cards into his deck.

Adrian resumed, "I Summon Another Pegasus!"

As he sat the card down, The Pegasus appeared again with a quiet neigh (1,800/1,200).

Adrian resumed, "I activate its ability."

The Amber Gem appeared again.

Adrian then replied, "Pegasus, attack!"

The Pegasus rushed in and head-butted the mage and he shattered to white pixels.

(Adrian: 2,800LP / Jeremy: 3,500LP)

Adrian resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Adrian resumed, "I Summon my Topaz Tiger!"

As he sat the card down, The Tiger appeared with a growl (1,600/1,000).

Adrian resumed, "Attack!"

The Tiger rushed and slashed the facedown card and a Blast Magician appeared (1,400/1,700) and it shattered to red pixels.

Adrian resumed, "Pegasus, attack!"

The horse charged in and slammed into Jeremy.

(Adrian: 2,800LP / Jeremy: 1,700LP)

Adrian resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I activate graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards from his deck and discarded two of them to the graveyard.

Jeremy resumed, "I activate Monster Reborn on my Dark Magician!"

The dark mage appeared (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy then replied, "I activate premature burial!"

The Dark mages assistant Appeared (2,000/1,700).

(Adrian: 2,800LP / Jeremy: 900LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I tribute my mages for My Sorcerer Of Dark Magic!"

As the two vanished, The Black-Robed master magician appeared (3,200/2,800).

Jeremy resumed, "I activate the spell card, Red potion."

(Adrian: 2,800LP / Jeremy: 1,500LP)

Jeremy then replied, "I activate the final card in my hand, Diffusion Wave Motion!"

(Adrian: 2,800LP / Jeremy: 500LP)

Adrian gulped and replied, "This will hurt."

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Mage fired two shots and both crystal beasts shattered to bits.

(Adrian: 200LP / Jeremy: 500LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Adrian slowly drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My final monster."

As he sat the card down, A Child mage appeared with a white dress and sneakers (1,200/0).

Jeremy resumed, "I End this. Attack!"

The Sorcerer fired a spell at the facedown card and a 2nd Skelengel appeared (900/400) and shattered to bits.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "It was a good duel."

Adrian smiled happily and then replied, "It was indeed. End it."

Jeremy then replied, "All right then. Pikeru, end this."

The young magician fired a magic attack from her scepter and it struck Adrian.

(Adrian: 0LP / Jeremy: 500LP)

Jeremy smiiled and replied, "Thats game, Adrian."

Adrian then replied, "I enjoying duel you, young man."

He took a card out of his pocket and he walked to Jeremy and handied him the card and he smiled and replied, "You deserve this."

He took the card and he read it and it was a Fairy Monster!"

Jeremy looked at Jamie and replied, "Hey, Jam. You can use this for your deck if you want!"

Jamie gulped and replied, "Your serious?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Of course. It'll be a good use."

She looked at the card and replied, "Wow, This card is awesome!"

She took her deck out and shuffled the card into her deck and she placed it back into her disk.

Adrian then replied, "Enjoy the rest of your day here, kids."

He walked to the entrance to the arena and left.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "What a great duel that was."

Daniel then replied, "It was a good one to watch."

On the 2nd floor, Vladimir finished writing the cards down and he smiled and replied, "Can't wait until dad reads this."

He smiled and left the 2nd floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Crystal Beast Diamond Buffalo

Image: A Buffalo with Silver Fur and a Large Diamond is right behind it.

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Increase this Cards ATK by 100 points for every "Crystal Beast" in your spell & trap card zones. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Crystal Shatterer / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 Large Multi-colored Crystals begining to shatter

Destroy 1 "Crystal Beast" Monster in your spell & Trap zone and inflict damage to your opponets lifepoints equal to the Orginal ATK Of that monster. You can only activate this card during your main phase 1 and you cannot declare a attack during the turn you use this card.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a great duel for Jeremy. In our next chapter, Daniel goes downtown with his dad and goes to the card shop and he finds a few new cards...and a Duelist that loves dinos...and the seal. Will Daniel Prevail in this duel? Find Out In "Ultimate Tyranno", Coming Soon.


	14. Ultimate Tyranno

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 14: Ultimate Tyranno

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 4:30pm

Alexander was in his office, working on paperwork.

Camula walked up to him and replied, "Whats happening, Sir?"

Alexander then replied, "Nothing much. Just ordering some supplies for my penthouse. You know."

Alexanders office door opened and Vladimir was there, holding onto a blue-covered notebook he wrote the notes in about the duel.

Alexander smiled at his son and replied, "Hi, Son."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Hi, Dad."

Alexander then replied, "How was the trip, Vladimir?"

Vladimir then replied, "It was a intresting trip indeed."

He walked up to his deck and placed the notebook on his desk and he smiled and replied, "You'll like what your about to read."

He opened the notebook to the page Vladimir had written about the crystal beasts He then replied,. "Hmm. Intresting..Wha?"

Duncan then replied, "Whats up?"

Alexander then replied, "That kid Jeremy won a duelist that used the crystal beast cards! The cards are the rarest cards in the world. They were only made for a deck and were never made for other duelists to collect in booster packs or card shops. Pegasus made those cards for the winner of his tournement he trew many, many years ago. This kid Jesse Anderson, won the duel and the cards for his own. Pegasus decided that those cards will not be released into sets of cards to be used into sets. This guy Adrian who runs the museum now owns the cards now."

Duncan then replied, "Do you know anything else about those cards?"

Alexander then replied, "They were 6 cards to start with and then 4 more were made for Jesse and his family to use. the Rarest Crystal Beast card is Crystal Beast Rainbow Dragon. Its supposed to have 4,000 ATK points and its pretty hard to summon it in a duel. Jesse was the only one of his family to summon that card successfully in a duel."

Duncan then replied, "What this about those cards not going to the graveyard when destroyed in battle?"

Alexander sighed and replied, "When the Crystal beast card is destroyed in battle, the crystal beast card is placed in the spell & trap zone. There other cards that need those beasts in the spell & trap zone."

Beth then replied, "Crystal beasts can be real tricky."

Alexander then replied, "Of course."

Suddenly, a Tall Man appeared. He wore a black leather jacket with chains on it and he had one of the doom disks on his arm. He wore black leather pants and his arms with filled with tattoos of any kind. He then replied, "Yo."

Alexander then replied, "Hello, Nick."

He then replied, "Hello, Alexander. When will need you me, sir?"

Alexander then replied, "Sunday. Daniel and his father are going downtown so Daniel can find some cards for his warrior deck. I need you to wait in that card shop and beat him in the duel."

Nick laughed and replied, "You want me to beat him in a duel using the seal card you gave me for my deck, sir?"

Alexander nodded and replied, "Yes."

Nick then replied, "No Prob."

He left the office.

Vladimir then replied, "Who is he?"

Alexander then replied, "Nick Crasher. He was the former state champion of New York. He has one the best Dinosaur deck. With the seal and those 2 cards I gave for his deck, He'll have no trouble taking Daniel Out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies room / 6:00pm

Jamie was in her room, looking at the card Jeremy gave him.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Even with the orichalcos, this card will be most useful for me and my deck."

Dirk came in and replied, "Hiya, girl."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Hey, Dad."

Dirk resumed, "So, What do you think of that card Jeremy gave you for you deck?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "I like it alot. Its a great card for any fairy deck."

Dirk then replied, "Wanna come outside. Me and Mom are having a practice duel And we'll like you to watch the duel."

Jamie nodded and replied, "Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies backyard / 6:15pm

Jamie was sitting on the step while his parents prepared their decks for the duel.

Selena smiled and replied, "Wanna duel with 6,000 lifepoints?"

Dirk then replied, "all right, lets do it."

Both shuffled their decks and both counters went up to 6,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Dirk: 6,000LP / Selana: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 carfs from their decks.

Selena smiled and replied, "You may start."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, The Bare-handided amazon appeared (1,500/1,300).

Selena resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Fighter went in a group of 3 small dragons appeared (700/800) And shattered to green pixels.

Dirk smiled and replied, "That was My Troop Dragon!"

Another Troop Dragon appeared (700/800).

Selena then replied, "That'll do it for me."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Emerald Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Dirk then replied, "Attack!"

The Dragon fired a breath of fighter and she was blasted away.

Dirk resumed, "I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Paladin!"

As he sat the card down, The Paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,800/300).

Selena opened her field slot and replied, "Ready For the new field card."

Dirk then replied, "Go ahead. I'm ready for your Gaia Power."

Selena then replied, "Who said it was that card? I activate the field spell card, Themyscira!"

As she placed the card into her disk, A blinding flash of light pervaded the backyard, and the surroundings changed. Before everyone's eyes, they were standing in what best could be described as… paradise. It was a beautiful, lush rain forest, unspoiled and pure, with sparkling waterfalls. Ancient temples of strange architecture surrounded them.

Selena smiled and replied, "Welcome to the amazons ancient home. Each Amazon I Summon Gains 500 ATK & DEF."

The Paladins ATK rose (1,800/300 - 2,300/1,100).

Selena resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Amazon went in and slashed the Dragon and it exploded to shards of crystal.

(Dirk: 5,600LP / Selana: 6,000LP)

Selena resumed, "That'll be all for me."\

Dirk drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Amazoness Chainmaster!"

As he sat the card down, The Chain Wielding Amazoness appeared (1,500/1,300 - 1,900/1,700) And the Paladins ATK rose (2,100/300 - 2,200/300).

Selena resumed, "Lets do it. Chainmaster, attack!"

The Amazoness swung her chain at the troop dragon and it shattered as the chain struck.

Another Troop Dragon appeared.

Selena resumed, "Attack!"

The Paladin went and slashed the facedown card and a Komouri Dragon appeared and it exploded to black pixels.

Selena resumed, "I end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "oh Yea! I Tribute my Troop Dragon for my Curse Of Dragon!"

As he played the card, The WIcked Yellow Dragon appeared (2,000/1,500).

Selena then replied, "Its weaker then my dragon."

Dirk smiled and replied, "I Know. I activate the spell card, Stamping Destruction!"

The Dragon fired a fiery attack and the whole Forest was incenarated in seconds.

(Dirk: 5,800LP / Selana: 5,500LP)

Dirk resumed, "Attack her paladin!"

The Dragon fired a breath of fire and the paladin was reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Dirk: 5,800LP / Selana: 5,400LP)

Dirk resumed, "I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Amazoness To defense mode and I Place 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Chainmaster knelt.

Dirk drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon My Twin-headed Behemoth!"

As he sat the card down, The Two-headed Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200).

Dirk resumed, "Dragon, attack!"

The Yellow Dragon fired its breath attack and the chainmaster was reduced to ashes as well.

Dirk resumed, "Behemoth, attack!"

The Dragon fired two fire beams from its mouth and a Blowpiper appeared (800/1,500) and the flames died before reaching her.

Dirk resumed, "You're move."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Paladin!"

As he sat the card down, The 2nd Paladin appeared (1,700 - 1,900/300).

Selena resumed, "Blowpiper, you know."

The piper fired a dart from its pipe and it struck the yellow dragon and it roared in pain (2,000/1,500 -1,500/1,500).

Selena resumed, "Paladin, attack!"

The Paladin rushed and sliced through the Dragon and it roared and shattered to yellow pixels.

(Dirk: 5,400LP / Selana: 5,400LP)

Selena resumed, "I End my turn now."

Dirk resumed, "I Switch my Bememoth to defense and that'll be it all for me."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Amazoness Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, A Musclar Women wearing a Black Bikini appeared holding 2 swords(1,400/1,500).

Selena resumed, "She gives her sisters 300 ATK including herself."

The Paladins ATK Rose (1,900/300 - 2,300/300) and the Blowpipers ATK rose (800/1,500 - 1,100/1,500) And finally the Hunters ATK rose (1,400/1,500 - 1,700/1,500).

Selena resumed, "Lets do it. Hunter, attack!"

The Hunter and slashed the 2-headed dragon and it roared and it exploded to purple pixels.

Selena resumed, "Paladin, attack!"

The Paladin rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a Masked Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200) and exploded to red pixels.

Suddenly, Another masked dragon appeared (1,500/1,200).

Selena resumed, "That'll be it for now."

The 2-headed Dragon appeared again (1,000/1,200).

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and I end my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, The Fighter appeared (1,500/1,300 - 1,800/1,300).

Selena resumed, "Fighter, attack!"

The Fighter went in...

Dirk quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The Fighter stopped at a invisible barrier.

Selena sighed and replied, "Oh. Well. You're move, dear."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my 2 dragons for my Tri-horned Dragon!"

As the dragons vanished, The wicked Horned Dragon appeared (2,850/2,350).

Dirk resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Hunter!"

The Dragon fired its breath and it struck the hunter, blowing her to bits.

(Dirk: 5,400LP / Selana: 4,250LP)

Dirk resumed, "I activate Dragons Gunfire!"

(Dirk: 5,400LP / Selana: 3,450LP)

Dirk resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Switch my monsters to defense mode and I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Diamond Dragon appeared again (1,900/1,600).

Dirk resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Dragons Rage to..."

Selena then rplied, "No Way. I Activate Trap Jammer!"

The Dragons rage card shattered to bits.

Dirk then replied, "Worth a try. Dragon, attack!"

The Horned Dragon fired its breath again at the Paladin and she blasted away.

Dirk resumed, "Attack her facedown card!"

The Dragon fired its attack and a Amazoness Tiger appeared (1,100/1,500) and was blasted away.

Dirk resumed, "I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Amazoness Swordswomen!"

As he sat the card down, The Sword-Wielding Amazoness appeared (1,500/1,600).

Selena resumed, "I activate the spell card, Amazoness Spellcasters!"

The Dragons ATK Changed (2,850/2,350 - 1,500/2,350) And the warriors ATK changed (1,500/1,600 - 2,850/1,600).

Selena resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn On My Paladin!"

The Paladin reappeared (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Selena resumed, "I activate the spell card. A. Forces!"

The Swordswomen ATK increased 2,850/1,600 - 3,250/1,600). The Paladins ATK Rose (1,900/300 - 2,300/300).

Selena resumed, "Lets do it. Swordswomen, attack!"

The Women charged in and cleaved the dragon in half and both pieces exploded to yellow & blue Pixels.

(Dirk: 3,650LP / Selana: 3,450LP)

Selena resumed, "Paladin, your turn!"

The Paladin rushed and slashed the dragon and it again exploded to shards of crystal.

(Dirk: 3,250LP / Selana: 3,450LP)

Selena resumed, "You're move."

Dirk drew a card and he looked at it and he placed it back on top of his deck and he smiled and replied, "I Surrender."

(Dirk: Forfeit / Selana: 3,450LP)

The Field then vanished.

Selena then replied, "What was the next card you drew?"

Dirk smiled as showed her the card it Was the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Jamie then replied, "Impressive duel you two."

Dirk then replied, "Supper Time now?"

Selena then replied, "Yes, sir."

The family of 3 entered their house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunday, November 5th, 2199

Daniels House / 4:00pm

Daniel had finished his supper of Soup and Grilled Cheese.

His dad smiled and replied, "If you get ready now, We'll leave for the card shop, son."

Daniel then replied, "Okay, then."

He ran up to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Downtown Minneapolis (Card Shop) / 5:30pm

The new card shop in the downtown area was the Card Sharkz Card shop. It was packed with many duel monsters cards as well as sports cards, and countless other card games.

Daniel and his dad entered the shop and they walked to the counter and the young female clerk smiled and replied, "Welcome To Card Sharkz. Can I Help you?"

Daniel then replied, "Do you have those 2 different warrior type monsters that are strong against dark and light monsters?"

The Clerk then replied, "You're in luck. We have 1 copy of both cards. It will cost you 12 dollars for the cards together."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Deal."

She went to the cabinet behind her and got 3 cards."

The Clerk then replied, "I'll throw in this 3rd card for free. It Helps went battling Monsters of darkness."

Daniel then replied, "Okay, Thanks."

Daniel handied her the the money and she took it and handied him the 3 cards and he quickly shuffled the 3 into his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Daniels dad walked up to him and replied, "Get your cards you needed, son?"

Daniel then replied, "Yes I did."

They were near the exit door and Then a tall man wearing a leather jacket Came in and he had the Black duel disk on his arm and he had a gun pointed at the Clerk.

She gasped and replied, "This is a holdup?"

Nick smiled and replied, "Yea, it is. If you don't give me what I Want, you'll regret it."

The Clerk sighed and replied, "What do you want from me?"

The Man smiled and replied, "Money and rare cards!"

Daniel growled and he saw the disk on his arm and replied, "I'm crushing this creep in a duel!"

His dad then replied, "You're sure?"

Daniel smiled at him and replied, "Indeed."

He walked up to the guy and replied, "Hey, you?"

The man looked at him and replied, "What the hell do you want?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "To duel you. If I Win, You'll leave this place and never came back. If I win, you'll get anything you want."

The man smiled evily and replied, "What the hey. Who the heck are you?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Daniel Fitzpatrick."

The man then replied, "I'll duel you in the skyway connecting Block E and the parking lot. Its big enough for my critters to cream you."

Daniel then replied, "Whatever. You're on!"

-  
Downtown Minneapolis (Skyway Connecting Block E and a Parking Garage) / 5:45pm

Daniel was facing down the Thief. Both were shuffling their decks.

Daniel resumed, "Ready, Freak?"

The man shuffled his deck and slid it into his disk.

Daniel then replied, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and replied, "The name is Nick Crasher. Former State Champion Of New York."

Daniel then replied, "Big whoop."

Both duelists shuffled their decks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Nick: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Daniel smiled and replied, "You begin."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Samurai!"

As he sat the card down, The Small-oranged Headed Samurai appeared (500/800).

Daniel resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card in half and a Small Stegasaurus appeared (1,200/2,000) And shattered to black pixels.

Nick growled and replied, "I Hate those monsters..."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Like I Care. 2 facedown cards and that'll be it for me."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Uraby!"

As he sat the card down, The Large Raptor appeared snarling (1,500/800).

Nick resumed, "Attack!"

The Dino charged in...

Daniel smiled and replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The Raptor stopped at a barrier before it reached the samurai.

Nick growled and replied, "You Lucked Out, Kid! I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Samurai for my Freed!"

As the small samurai vanished, The General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the Dino and it exploded to brown pixels.

(Nick: 7,200LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I activate Terraforming!"

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and reshuffled his deck and slid it into his disk.

Nick then replied, "I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos!"

As he placed the wicked field card into his field slot and as it shut, The Seal appeared on the Skyways floor and the seal appeared on Nicks Forehead.

Daniels dad sighed and replied, "Daniel..."

Nick laughed and replied, "This feels soooo Good! Come on out Sabersaurus!"

As he sat the card down, The Angeried Triceratops appeared and the seal appeared on its forehead and its eyes began to glow red (1,900/500 - 2,400/500).

Nick resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Dino charged and head-butted the general and he groaned and shattered to bits.

(Nick: 7,200LP / Daniel: 7,900LP)

Nick resumed, "You're move, Kid."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats all."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gilasaurus!"

As he sat the card down, A Small Dino appeared and the seal appeared on its forehead (1,400/400 - 1,900/400).

Nick resumed, "Lets do it. Gilasaurus, attack!"

The Dino charged in and a Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and shattered to bits.

Nick resumed, "Sabersaurus, direct attack!"

The Dino charged in and head-butted Daniel.

(Nick: 7,200LP / Daniel: 5,500LP)

Daniel groaned and replied, "Ow.."

Nick resumed, "I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Nick drew a card and replied, "Lets see. Sabersaurus, attack!"

The Triceratops rushed in and and the Elf Warrior appeared (1,400/1,200) And blocked the attack.

Nick sighed and replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my newest creature to my warrior crew.

as he sat the card down, A Knight wearing Shining Glowing Armor appeared (1,500/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "This Guys power weakens all dark monsters on my opponets side of the field by 300 points."

The Gilasaurus ATK lowered (1,900/400 - 1,600/400 and the sabersaurus ATK lowered (2,400/500 - 2,100/500).

Daniel resumed, "I Now equip my Shining Knight with Fusion Murasame Blade."

The Warriors sword began to glow red (1,500/1,400 - 2,300/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip my Guardian with Sword Of Deep-seated!"

The Guardians began to glow black (1,400/1,200 - 1,900/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "Attack! Shining Knight, attack!"

The Knight rushed in and slashed the triceratops and it exploded to orange pixels.

(Nick: 7,000LP / Daniel: 5,500LP)

Daniel resumed, "Guardian, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the dino and it exploded to brown pixels.

(Nick: 6,900LP / Daniel: 5,500LP)

Daniel resumed, "I activate the spell card, Poison of and old man."

(Nick: 6,900LP / Daniel: 6,700LP)

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Shining Knight, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Giant Rat appeared with the seal on its forhead (1,400/1,450 - 1,900/1,450) and it shattered.

Suddenly, A Dino with a long hammer-like head appeared with the seal (1,500/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "Guardian.."

The Warrior went in and slashed the dino and it exploded to brown pixels.

The Guardian Knelt in a defensive way.

Daniel resumed, "I end my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn On my Sabersaurus!"

The Triceratops appeared (1,900/500 - 2,400/500 - 2,100/500).

Nick resumed, "I Tribute it for my Frostosaurus!"

as the dino vanished, a Large Creature appeared and it looked like dino covered in ice and snow and the seal appeared on its head (2,600/1,700 3,100/1,700 - 2,800/1,700).

Daniel gulped.

Nick resumed, "Frostosaurus, attack!"

The Dino launched its icy breath at the shining Knight and after a minute or so, the warrior was now in a block of ice and the ice block shattered to bits.

(Nick: 6,900LP / Daniel: 6,200LP)

The Dinos ATK returned to normal (2,800/1,700 - 3,100/1,700).

Nick resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Nick drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Frostosaurus, attack!"

The icy dinosaur breathed its freezing breath at the facedown card and a Axe Raider appeared (1,700/1,150) and froze into a ice cube and the cube shattered to icy bits.

Nick resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron Knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I reveal my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

As he discarded a Armed Changer to his graveyard, Gearfrieds Armor turned red (1,800/1,600 - 3,300/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior went and stabbed its sword into the dinos neck and it roared and shattered to blue pixels.

(Nick: 6,900LP / Daniel: 6,200LP)

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Trakadon!"

As he sat the card down, The Tiger-Stripped Dino appeared with the seal on its head (1,300/800 - 1,800/800).

Nick resumed, "Trakadon, attack!"

The Dino rushed and slashed the guardian across his chest and he shattered to bits.

Nick resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Trakadon for my Dark Driceratops!"

As the tiger-striped dinosaur vanished, The Bird-like Dinosaur appeared with a roar (2,400/1,500 - 2,900/1,500).

Nick resumed, "Attack His Facdown card!"

The Dino went and stomped on the facedown card and a Sasuki Samurai #4 appeared (1,100/1,200).

a Large coin appeared.

Daniel resumed, "Heads!"

The coin flipped and landied on tails and the warrior was flattened to by the dino.

(Nick: 6,900LP / Daniel: 4,500LP)

Nick resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returning Alive."

He took Sasuki samurai #4 from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Daniel resumed, "I tribute gearfried for a new member of my deck!"

As the iron knight vanished, A Samurai with shining armor and a large sword appeared (2,100/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip him with the spell card, Black Pendant!"

The Black pendant appeared around his neck (2,100/1,700 - 2,600/1,700).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Samurai, attack!"

The Warrior went and sliced through the dino and it exploded black pixels.

(Nick: 6,700LP / Daniel: 4,500LP)

Nick growled and replied, "You lucked out."

Daniel then replied, "I End my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and all I Can do."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I summon my dai grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the musclar warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Grepher, attack!"

The Warrior went and slashed the facedown with his sword and a Two-headed Rex appeared (1,600/1,200 - 2,100/1,200) and shattered to purple pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior went and slashed Nick across his chest.

(Nick: 4,600LP / Daniel: 4,500LP)

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Grepher, attack!"

The Warrior went in again and sliced the facedown card and a 2nd uraby appeared and shattered to brown pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Soldior, attack!"

The Warrior went and slashed Him again.

(Nick: 2,500LP / Daniel: 4,500LP)

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Soldior, attack!"

The Warrior went in...

Nick quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The Soldior stopped at a hidden barrier.

Daniel sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he revealed the card, The Wooden Horse appeared with the seal on its head (1,500/1,600 - 2,000/1,600).

Nick resumed, "I Tribute my horse for my Black Tyranno!"

as the horse vanished, a Black T-Rex appeared with a mighty roar and the seal appeared on its head (2,600/1,800 - 3,100/1,800).

Nick resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Dino went and grabbed Grepher in its mouth and it swallowed the warrior whole! And then the dino spit out the warriors sword.

(Nick: 2,500LP / Daniel: 2,900LP)

Nick resumed, "I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Block Attack!"

The Dino Knelt in a defensive way.

Daniel resumed, "I Now summon My Kings Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Royal Knight appeared (1,600/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it! Attack!"

The Soldior went and sliced the dinosaur and it roared and exploded to black pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Kings Knight, Attack!"

The Knight went in and slashed Nick.

(Nick: 900LP / Daniel: 2,900LP)

Daniel resumed, "I end my turn now."

Nick drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Drooling Lizard!"

As he sat the card down, a brown lizard appeared with the seal on its forehead (900/800 - 1,400/800).

Nick resumed, "I activate the spell card, Ultra Evolution Pill!"

The Lizard vanished, and a Large Dinosaur appeared and most of its skin was metal and it was glowing with electricty and the seal appeared on its head (3,300/1,400 - 3,800/1,400).

Nick then replied, "Meet the best of my deck! SUPER CONDUCTOR TYRANNO!"

Daniel gulped as he saw the dinosaur.

The People watching the duel from the streets began to gasp and a few of them turned away as the saw the dino being summoned.

Nick snickered and replied, "Meet your end, Kid! Attack His kings Knight!"

The Dino fired a wave of electricty from its mouth and the knight groaned and exploded to yellow pixels.

(Nick: 900LP / Daniel: 700LP)

Nick then replied, "You're soul will begon soon! I end my turn now."

Daniel began to draw a card from his deck and his vison began to blur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daniel opened his eyes again and he was in a Green-grassed Field of somesorts.

Daniel looked around and replied, "Where am I?"

"You're here to help save the world from a dark evil.", A Voice was heard.

He turned around and he found A Knight wearing bright red armor.

Daniel then replied, "Command Knight?"

The knight nodded and replied, "The one and only, Daniel."

Daniel then replied, "Why am I Here?"

The Knight then replied, "You're here to protect the world from the Orichalcos that threatened the world so many years ago. I want you to meet someone important."

The Walked to the center of the field and Daniel found a Warrior Wearing Crimson Armor and a large sword.

Daniel gulped and replied, "You're Lord Hermos!"

the Mighty Knight nodded and replied, "You know me well. You Know my other brothers are helping your two friends?"

Daniel knelt and then replied, "I Know. I'll only use your power against the Orichalcos and People with evil, dark hearts."

Hermos then replied, "I Know you will."

He pointed his sword to Daniel and replied, "Starting now, Daniel Fitzpatrick, I'm giving you my power. May it help you against the Orichalcos!"

He took his sword and pointed it to Daniel and touched him with it.

"ARISE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel drew the card and he found a spell card with image of a dragon with dark scales.

Nick then replied, "What was your final card, kid?"

Daniel resumed, "You'll see. I Summon My 2nd Kings Knight!"

As he sat the card down another royal knight appeared (1,600/1,400).

Nick laughed and replied, "You're kidding right?"

Daniel then replied, "Not by a longshot, creep! I Activate THE CLAW OF HERMOS!"

A Mighty Dragon with dark scales appeared.

Daniel resumed, "Hermos. Merge With Luminous Soldior To Create The Shining Blade of Hope!"

As the dragon and the samurai merged, A Long Beautiful Golden sword appeared and the knight grabbed it.

Daniel resumed, "Here's how it works. first the Equipped monster gains 800 ATK!"

The Knights ATK rose (1,600/1,400 - 2,400/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "And When he battles a monster of darkness, he gains ATK Points Equal to half of your monsters current ATK!"

The Warriors ATK rose (2,400/1,400 - 4,500/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "I Now Play A. Forces!"

The Knights ATK went up again (4,500/1,400 - 4,700/1,400).

Nick gulped and replied, "Nuts..."

Daniel resumed, "This ends now! Kings Knight, attack!"

The Knight went and sliced through the dino and it roared and it exploded to bits.

(Nick: 0LP / Daniel: 700LP)

Nick then replied, "No...NOT ME!"

The Seal surronded Nick and it took his soul away from its body and its soulless body collasped to the ground.

Daniels Dad went to him and replied, "Good duel, Son."

Daniel smiled and then replied, "Thanks, dad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alexanders Penthouse (Living Room) 8:00pm

Alexander was with his son and his 3 best employees.

Alexander growled and replied, "Damn, Damn!"

Vladimir then replied, "Good Help is so hard to find these days."

Alexander looked at his Employees and replied, "I Want you to find more employes for me to hunt down those kids and get their cards."

Duncan then replied, "Will do."

They left the penthouse in a nearby elevator."

Alexander sighed and replied, "I Hope thet succed. We're running out of help."

Vladimir then replied, "If needed, Will I help you?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Of course, son."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

The Claw Of Hermos / Special Card

Image: A powerful dragon with dark scales.

Card Description: This card can fuse with any Monster to form an Equip Spell Card of great power.

Note: "The Claw of Hermos" first appeared in the multi-part Yugioh episode "My Freaky Valentine". It was one of the main focuses of "Waking the Dragons".

Themyscira

Image: A Beautiful Forest with a sparkling waterfall.

All Monsters on the field with the word "Amazoness" in their name, or who are named "Amazon Archer" Gain 500 ATK & DEF Points.

Shining Knight

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

Decrease the ATK of all Dark-Attribute monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 300 points for as long as this Monster remains on your side of the field. While this card remains face-up on your side of the field, WARRIOR-Type monsters on your side of the field with ATKs of 1000 or less are not destroyed as a result of battle (damage calculation is applied normally).

Note: These 2 cards were created By Cyber Commander and All creative credit goes to him.

Amazoness Hunter

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

As Long as this card remains on the field, Increase the ATK Of all monster on your side of the field with "Amazoness" Or is Named "Amazon Archer" By 300 points. Only 1 of this card can exist on the field at a time.

Shining Blade Of Hope / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering one "Luminous Soldior" as a Tribute. This card can only be equipped to a Light Warrior-type monster. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK by 800 points and When this card battles a monster on your opponets side of the field that is a dark monster, Increase this Monsters ATK By half of the Current ATK of the the monster that the monster equipped with this card is going to attack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now the Knights have arose, Alexander will send out more help to help them out. For now, lets have a fun Duel. In Our Next Chapter, Jamie duels a classmate of hers in the lunchroom and her classmate is using a deck they just during the night before and it honors a group of monsters with intresting abilites. How will it go? Find out In "Convulsion Of Nature", Coming Soon.


	15. Convulsion Of Nature

Please, Please, Please, Please Send Me a Review...PLEASE? 

On with the show...

Yugioh! The Dark Era

Chapter 15: Convulsion Of Nature

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Skyway (Block E - Parking Garage) / 8:45pm

Two Paramedics came by and the found Nicks soulless body and the female then replied, "Another Souless Body.."

The Man then replied, "Yea. First its that guy carter, then Its Chad, Taylor and now him. Wonder who get these people they're souls back."

The Female then replied, "Who knows. Maybe someone with a pure heart."

They Put the body on the stretcher and went out the main entrance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daniels room / 11:00pm

Daniel was in Pajamas, looking at his newest card: The Claw Of Hermos.

Daniel then replied, "This card is extremely powerful. I'll use this card the right way. This card helped Joey Wheeler the last time the Orichalcos was threatning the world."

He placed the card into his side deck and shuffled a card from his side deck into his real deck and he placed it in his duel disk and he turned off the light nearby and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Jamies House / 6:00am

Jamie was awake in her room deceding on what to wear to school.

Jamie sighed and replied, "So Many clothes, so littie time..."

She found the outfit she wanted and she went to her dresser and got her socks and her Intimates from drawer and then she shutted her door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
20 Minutes Later...

Jamie was finished getting dressed and she took her deck and placed it in her purse and she went downstairs to find her parents drinking a cup of coffee.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Good Morning."

Dirk turned to her and replied, "Good morning, sweetie."

Selena then replied, "hungry, Jamie?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Sure."

Selena then replied, "I'll cook you anything you want...if we have it."

Jamie then replied, "Ham & cheese Omelet?"

Selena then replied, "Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse (Vladimirs room) / 9:00am

Vladimir was in his room, looking at his deck.

Vladimir sighed and replied, "My mother gave me 10 cards for my deck. This deck is to honor her. I'll miss her and I'll never forget the good times we all had together."

He shuffled his deck and slid into his duel disk.

He went to his Computer and entered the Industrial Illusions Web Site. he clicked On "Duel Legends" and then a screen with many names came up and the 1st name of the list intrested him and he clicked on it.

It began to speak:

Lucinda Ayalin, The Dueling champion Of Russia in 2190 Was a great duelist. She used a clever deck of female and a few fusions.She was married her School Sweetheart Alexander Ayalin in 2178 in Moscow and they had their honeymoon in Athens, Greece and enjoyed every minute of it. Lucinda and Alexander had a Baby in 2184 and they named it Vladimir. Sadly in 2193, Lucinda passed away at the age of 42. Her cause of death was breast cancer. She was buried in a private Cemetary In St. Petersburgs Gradinov Cemetary.

Vladimir was quietly crying as he was reading the story about his mother. He shut it down and replied, "I Miss you, mom."

Alexander was watching him through a crack in his door and he opened it and replied, "Hi, son."

Vladimir then replied, "Hi, dad."

Alexander resumed, "You really miss your mom, don't you Vladimir?"

A few more tears came out of his eyes and replied, "Yea, I do. Its hard without her. I Never forget her kindness and happiness she gave us."

Alexander then replied, "I Won't forget that either, son. I Own two decks. My own deck and her deck, which those 10 cards she gave you for your own deck I Found those 10 cards online and now her deck is back to normal. I'll use her deck only if I Have to, son."

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Sometime This Winter or early in the spring, Can we visit her grave and lay some flowers on it, dad?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Sure, son."

Vladimir then replied, "Thanks, dad."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Not a problem, son."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Richmires Classroom/ 10:30am

The Full Classroom was watching a small movie about Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. They're just watched Yugi Muto Beat Seto Kaiba in the Battle City Finals as his Dark Paladin wiped out Kaibas 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Richmire turned it off and replied, "That was a cool movie. Tomarrow we're watching a movie about KC Grand Championship At Kaibaland Many, Many Years Ago."

The Class cheered.

Richmire then replied, "You'll enjoy that movie."

Jamie rose her hand replied, "Where their any good fairy users in that time, sir?"

Richmire then replied, "Tea Gardner was fan of fairies Of light and Ishizu Ishtar was a fan of those sand fairies. They were both great duelists and good deck users. The power of their decks was intresting."

Missy raised her hand and replied, "What are these 3 ritual monster That Alexis Rhoades based her deck around?"

Richmire then replied, "Those are the Cyber Angel. Cyber Angel Dakini, Cyber Angel Benton and Cyber Angel Idaten. She loved those cards more then anything. When they had a Daughter Named Alison, She Wanted Jadens Heros for her own and Alexis was happy with this. Alexis gave him a couple of cards from her deck for her daughters. Chazz Princeton and his wife had a child of their own and she used Dark monsters."

Daniel stood up and replied, "Did'nt Chazz use a odd deck of his own?"

Richmire smiled and replied, "Oh, yea. It was Ojama,Armed Dragon and V To Z Catapult deck. It had mostley Ojamas in it."

Daniel then replied, "Which duelists had Duel Spirits?"

Richmire then replied, "Jaden Yuki Had a Winged Kuriboh, Chazz had A Ojama Yellow and Jesse Anderson had a Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle as a duel spirit. Only they could see their spirits."

Jamie then replied, "Neat."

Richmire then replied, "Next Week, We're creating a A Class deck. We're going to make a deck and each one of you can suggest 2 cards for it from my personal collection of cards. It Will have at least 40 cards and we'll use 10 cards for a side deck!"

The Class Cheered.

Richmire then replied, "It'll be fun."

-  
Lunchroom / 12:00pm

The Kids were in the lunchroom, enjoying their lunches.

Suddenly, a Teenage Girl work over To Jamies table. She was A Thin girl. She wore blue jeans and a black shirt And the shirt was a short one so her bellybutton was showing.

She smiled and replied, "Hey, Gang."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Hey, Kelsey."

Kelsey then replied, "Would any of you care for a duel? I Made this deck last night and I would like to the try it out for my 1st time. I showed my parents it last night and they say it 1 of my best decks ever made."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets duel now."

Kelsey then replied, "Really infront of everyone?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "If you not afraid to?"

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Not a dang chance! Lets do it!"

Both duelists shuffled their decks and placed their decks into their disks.

Richmire was watching this happen from the pop machine area."

They both stood on the table and both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Kelsey: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Place 1 card facedown and I Summon My Giant Rat In attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a Large Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Kelsey resumed, "You're move."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon gellenduo in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, two Small Creatures appeared (1,700/0).

Jamie resumed, "Attack her Rat!"

The Creatures began to glow and fired two small glowing balls and it struck the Rat, blowing it to bits.

(Kelsey: 7,700LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Another Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "Now for 1 of the stars of my deck. I Tribute my Rat for Zaborg The Thunder Monarch!"

As the rat vanished, The Monarch of Light and thunder appeared (2,400/1,000).

Kelsey resumed, "When he's summoned.."

Zaborg fired a blast of lightning and the fairy was blasted to bits.

Kelsey resumed, "Zaborg, attack!"

The Monarch blasted a wave of lightning and It struck Jamie.

(Kelsey: 7,700LP / Jamie: 5,600LP)

Kelsey resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I First Play Poison of an old man!"

(Kelsey: 7,700LP / Jamie: 6,800LP)

Jamie resumed, "I Now Summon Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, The Cuted Winged Fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Kelsey smiled and replied, "He's weaker then my Monarch."

Jamie resumed, "I Activate Rush Recklessly! Fairy, attack"

The Witch fired a black energy ball and tossed at the monarch, blowing it to shiny yellow pixels.

(Kelsey: 7,600LP / Jamie: 6,800LP)

Jamie resumed, "1 lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Agido!"

As he sat the card down, The red sand Fairy appeared (1,500/1,300).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Witch, attack!"

The fairy fied its spell at the facedown card and A Black-Haired Witch appeared (1,100/1,200) and shattered to black pixels.

Kelsey took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled it and slid it into disk.

Jamie resumed, "Agido, attack Directly!"

The fairy went in and punched Kelsey in her stomach.

(Kelsey: 5,900LP / Jamie: 6,800LP)

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Don't trust is so, I switch my agido to defense mode."

The Red Sand Fairy knelt.

Jamie resumed, "Witch, attack!"

The with fired another spell...

Kelsey quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The Spell stopped at a invisible barrier.

Jamie sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown monster!"

As she flipped the card up, Sklengel appeared (900/500).

Kelsey drew a card from her deck.

Kelsey resumed, "I Tribute my small friend for My Mobius The Frost Monarch!"

As the monster vanished, The Titan of ice and cold appeared (2,400/1,000).

Kelsey resumed, "You know whats next."

The Titan breathed its icy breath at the facedown card and it froze up and shattered to bits.

Jamie growled and replied, "My Magic Cylinder"

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Oh Well. Mobius Put that chill on her Dunamis Dark Witch!"

The Titan launched its freezing breath and the fairy was frozen solid and its frozen body shattered.

(Kelsey: 5,900LP / Jamie: 6,200LP)

Kelsey smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Also set a card facedown. Mobius, attack!"

The Giant fired its breath at the facedown card and a 2nd Gellenduo appeared (1,700/0) and the breath stopped.

Kelsey sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my 2 fairies for this handsome fella!"

As the two vanished, a White Caped Fairy with Green Hair appeared (2,500/1,600).

Jamie resumed, "Meet My Vanity's Ruler! I added him to my deck last night. When he's on the field, you cannot special summon anything!"

Kelsey gulped as she heard this.

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Ruler, attack!"

The Ruler rushed and punched the giant of ice and it exploded to shards of ice.

(Kelsey: 5,800LP / Jamie: 6,200LP)

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Lay 1 monster facedown and that'll be it for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Hmm, Ruler, attack!"

The Ruler went and another Giant Rat appeared and it exploded to blue bits.

A Giant Rock warrior appeared (1,300/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "Now I place 1 monster facedown andThat'll do it for me."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Soldior for my Granmarg The Rock Monarch!"

As the Soldior vanished, The Titan Of Earth & Rock appeared (2,400/1,000).

Jamie gulped and replied, "Ah, Dang!"

Kelsey resumed, "You now what he's gonna do!"

The Monarch went in and slammed its first on the facedown card and a Unforgiving Maiden appeared and it exploded to grey pixels.

Jamie resumed, "My monster is stronger."

Kelsey opened her field slot and replied, "For now it is! I activate the field spell card, Palace Of the Monarchs!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it shot, A Beautiful Palace appeared made of out of silver stone.

Kelsey smiled and replied, "This Field Grants any monster with Monarch Is Name 300 ATK & DEF!"

Granmargs body began to glow (2,400/1,000 - 2,700/1,300).

Kelsey resumed, "There's another ability, but'll reveal it when I need to. Granmarg, attack!"

The Monarch went in and punched the fairy, blowing it to bits.

(Kelsey: 5,800LP / Jamie: 6,000LP)

Kelsey resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Equip my monarch with a little something called Fairys Meteor Crush!"

Jamie gulped and replied, "This will hurt me."

Jamie smiled and replied, "It will! Attack!"

The Monarch went and slammed its fist on the facedown card and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and was flattened.

(Kelsey: 5,800LP / Jamie: 4,100LP)

Another Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Kelsey resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Plat cost down."

She discarded a Petit angel to her graveyard.

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute my angel for My Fairy Queen!"

as the angel vanished, The Queen Of Fairies appeared (2,650/2,250).

Jamie took Dunamis Dark Witch and 1 Gellenduo from her graveyard and add both to her hand, she then replied, "I activate the spell card, Elfs Light!"

The Queen began to glow (2,650/2,250 - 3,050/2,050).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Queen, attack!"

The Queen rushed and rapidly slashed the monarch and it exploded to bits and shards of rock.  
(Kelsey: 5,450LP / Jamie: 4,100LP)

Kelsey then replied, "When a Monarch is destroyed as a result of battle with the palace on the field, I Can draw 1 card from my deck."

She drew a card from her deck.

Jamie resumed, "I Now activate Dian Keto and thats all for me."

(Kelsey: 5,450LP / Jamie: 5,100LP)

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew card and replied, "I Summon My Zolga!"

As he sat the card down, The Sand Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Queen, attack!"

The Queen went and slashed through the facedown card and a Mystic Elf appeared (800/2,000). and shattered to yellow pixels.

Jamie resumed, "Zolga, attack her directly!"

The Fairy went and body-slammed Kelsey.

(Kelsey: 3,750LP / Jamie: 5,100LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "Tha'll be it for me."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card monster reborn!"

Mystic Elf appeared again.

Kelsey resumed, "I Tribute her for My Theastalos The Firestorm Monarch!"

As the Elf vanished, The Titan Of fire appeared (2,400/1,000 - 2,700/1,300).

Kelsey smiled and replied, "You know what happens next!"

The Monarch pointed to one of the cards and She discarded and it was a Dunamis dark witch.

(Kelsey: 3,750LP / Jamie: 4,700LP)

Kelsey resumed, "Lets do it. Take out her Zolga!"

The Monarch put his hands together and created a large fireball and fired it Zolga, incerating the sand fairy in seconds.

(Kelsey: 3,750LP / Jamie: 4,000LP)

Kelsey resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and My Queen, attack!"

THe Queen went in...

Kelsey quickly replied, "I Activate Reinforcements!"

The Monarchs ATK rose (2,700/1,300 - 3,200/1,300) And Thestalos created another fire ball and fired it at the queen and she was reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Kelsey: 3,750LP / Jamie: 3,850LP)

Jamie growled and replied, "You lucked out! I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Getsu Fuhma!"

as he sat the card down, The Dark Warrior women appeared (1,700/1,200).

Kelsey resumed, "Attack her facedown card, Fuhma!"

The Warrior rushed and and a Spirit of the Harp appeared (800/2,000) and was pushed back.

Kelsey sighed and replied, "Thestalos..."

The Titan of fired fire a ball of fire and the harp fairy was incenarated.

Kelsey resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mudora!"

As she sat the card down, The Sand-Fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800).

Jamie then replied, "You know..."

The Warriors ATK rose (1,500/1,800 - 3,300/1,800).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Mudora, attack Thestalos!"

The Warrior went and got its sword and slashed the monarch across his chest and he groaned and shattered to firey bits.

(Kelsey: 3,150LP / Jamie: 3,850LP)

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Getsu to defense mode and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Mudora, attack!"

Mudora went in and slashed The Dark Women and she gasped and shattered to black pixels.

Jamie resumed, "I Now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Palace shatterred to bits.

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Avarice!"

She took 1 of each monarch and 1 Giant Soldior of stone and shuffled them into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Kelsey resumed, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Hmm. Mudora, attack!"

The Sand Warrior went in...

Kelsey then replied, "I activate Waboku!"

He stopped at 3 priests.

Jamie sighed and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats all for me."

Kelsey resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Giant Soldior For My Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

as the facedown card, The Titan of wind appeared wearing Green armor (2,400/1,000).

Kelsey resumed, "HIs abilites now begans!"

Raiza raised its hand and Mudora vanished and it was back on top of Jamies deck.

Kelsey resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Monarch fire a wave of wind at the facedown card and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) and shattered to green pixels.

Kelsey resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats turn."

Jamie drew a card from his deck.

Jamie quickly replied, "I activate Drop Off!"

She discarded the card and replied, "I End my turn with 1 monster facedown and 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "Raiza, attack!"

The Monarch launched another storm at the facedown card and a Odd Winged Red Fairy appeared (1,400/800) and exploded to red pixels.

Jamie smiled and replied, "That was my Nova Summoner! Now Can Special summon any light fairy monster with less then 1,500 ATK from my deck."

Another Summoner appeared (1,400/800).

Kelsey resumed, "Oh Well. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute it for My Airknight Parshath!"

as the Fairy vanished, The Airknight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute him for my Neo Parshath!"

The Knight began to glow and transformed into its other form (2,300/2,000).

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Its weaker.."

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Know. I activate the spell card, my 2nd Rush Recklessly! Attack her monster!"

The Fairys ATK went up (2,300/2,000 - 3,000/2,000) And it slashed the monarch and it groaned and shattered to green pixels.

(Kelsey: 2,450LP / Jamie: 3,850LP)

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Hmm. Attack!"

THe Parshath Went and sliced through the facedown card and a Spirit Reaper appeared (300/200) And the sword bounced off of it.

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Reaper for My Valzir the Necro Monarch."

As the reaper vanished, A Fiend Wearing Pitch-Black Armor appeared holding a black sword (2,400/1,000).

Jamie then replied, "Never heard of him!"

Kelsey smiled and replied, "My Dad won it for winning a tournement at Valleyfair 3 summers ago. When he's normal summoned, 1 monster is removed from the game."

Neo-Parshath gasped and vanished.

Kelsey snickered and replied, "Valzir, attack!"

The Fiendish Monarch went in and slashed Jamie and she gasped and fell to her knees.

(Kelsey: 2,450LP / Jamie: 1,450LP)

Kelsey resumed, "Hurt did'nt it? I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish Warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Kelsey resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The Fiendish Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Petit Angel appeared and shattered to orange pixels.

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Valzir, attack!"

The Fiendish Monarch went in and slashed Jamie her chest.

(Kelsey: 2,450LP / Jamie: 0LP)

Kelsey snickered and replied, "I Win."

Jamie smiled and replied, "That was a good duel."

Kelsey sighed and replied, "That was a fun duel."

Vladimir saw the whole duel and he finished writing the duels outcome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Palace Of the Monarchs / Field Spell Card

Image: A Beautiful Golden Palace Surronded by a Beautiful Meadow

Increase the ATK & DEF Of all monsters on your side of the field With "Monarch" Its name by 300 points. When A monster With "Monarch" In its name is destroyed as a result of battle, draw 1 card from your deck.

Valzir The Dark Monarch

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF:1,000/6 Stars

When this card is tribute summoned successfully, remove 1 card on your opponets side of the field from play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie Lost? That stinks. In Our Next Chapter, Daniel finds a duelist in school with 1 of the strangest decks he's ever seen. How will he do this duel? Find Out In "Rogue Doll", Coming Soon.


	16. Rogue Doll

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 16: Rogue Doll

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's room / 4:00pm

Jamie was in her room, Looking in her deck.

She sighed and replied, "That was a a crushing loss, But I tried my hardest in the duel. I Don't blame myself, But she was the better duelist, I guess."

Dirk came in her room and he smiled and replied, "Hey, kiddo."

Jamie smiled at her father and replied, "Hi, dad."

Dirk then replied, "How you doing?"

Jamie then replied, "Pretty good. I still feel down after what happened in a duel today."

Dirk then replied, "What happened? They used the Seal?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "No. Me and this other student dueled and I lost the duel."

Dirk smiled and replied, "It stinks to lose, but we all lose once in while."

Jamie then replied, "I Know. I Lost to duelist who used all 6 of the monarchs in her deck."

Dirk then replied, "Ouch that must of hu...Wait they're only 5 monarchs."

Jamie then replied, "She used 5 of them and a New Card she won in a tournement At Valleyfair 3 summers ago. Its called Valzir The Dark Monarch."

Dirk then replied, "I've heard of that card. They are only 10 comfirmed copies. They only awarded at special events around the US."

Jamie then replied, "She carries 2 copies of each monarch, besides Valzir that is."

Dirk then replied, "I Battled a Monarch deck about a few years back and He Summoned his Raiza. He did'nt have A Valzir in his deck, But his Raiza was equipped with a Axe Of Despair and I Had only 1,000 lifepoints left and he had 1,200 lifepoints left. It was my turn next and I Drew Red Eyes B. Chick from my deck! And then I Sacrificed it and Red Eyes Black Dragon And Summon My Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and I Had 15 dragons in my graveyard, SO My dragon had 6,900 ATK! I Attacked his monarch and I Won the duel. It was a good duel."

Jamie then replied, "Cool. What was his name?

Dirk then replied, "His name was Mitch Claratan."

Jamie looked shocked and replied, "Oh, My.."

Dirk then replied, "Whats up?"

Jamie then replied, "The one I Dueled today was named Kelsey Claratan!"

Dirk then replied, "I Battled her Father then. He Did say they him and Kelsey entered that tournement together and he made it to the 3rd round but lost to a duelist using a Union Deck. He Had Zaborg on the field and he was down to 800 lifepoinrs, but his opponet had Aitsu and Koitsu unioned together and 1,000 lifepoints."

Jamie then replied, "Ouchie."

Dirk then replied, "Then her daughter had to face that Union duelist in the final match and She lost her Granmarg to that duelists Aitsu-Koitsu Union. She drew a card and she got Cost Down and she activated it and Summoned Mobius and she used mobius's ability to freeze Koitsu and destroy it as well as his facedown Draining Shield and then she attacked Aitsu and won the tournement And thats how she won the card."

Jamie then replied, "Are you still friends with Mitch?"

Dirk then replied, "Of course. We keep in touch ever since that duel."

Jamie then replied, "Thats cool."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexander's Penthouse / 4:30pm

Alexander was in his living room, with His son and His 3 Loyal workers.

Vladimir came in through the elevator and he smiled and replied, "Good news."

Alexander then replied, "What?"

Vladimir then replied, "That Jamie Bartez lost a duel today against a monarch deck today."

Alexander chuckled and replied, "Thats neat. She need to lose sooner or later."

Beth then replied, "I Agree, sir."

Alexander looked at his workers and replied, "I'm gonna need you all to battle 1 of each of those 3 kids and make them suffer. When you crush them, return their Dragon cards to me and I'll reward you."

They all nodded and replied, "Yes Sir!"

Alexander then replied, "I have 1 more Treat for them."

He looked At Vladimir then replied, "Son?"

Vladimir then replied, "Yes, dad."

Alexander then replied, "Do you still have that Evil Creepy looking black-haired doll in your closet?"

Vladimir then replied, "Uh..Yea."

Alexander then replied, "Whats its name again?"

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Polly darkly."

Alexander then replied, "I have this 40 card deck I get out of the past with My Coin and its the deck of one of Jadens Old Sparring foes."

Vladimir then replied, "You mean that 1 duelists creepy deck?"

Alexander then replied, "Yea, THAT one."

Beth then replied, "You mean THAT Deck? It one of the most creepy decks ever made."

Alexander sighed and replied, "I Know. It was used by a spirit of a doll that dueled Jaden with a black heart and Jaden showed her the light and the Doll never spoke again. If he did not draw Transcendant Wings, he would of the lost the duel."

Vladimir ran into his room.

Duncan then replied, "Would Malice Doll Of Demise fit in with this deck, sir?"

Alexander then replied, "Yes, I Think so."

Duncan took the card out of his deck and tossed it Alexander he caught it.

Vladimir came out of his room...holding the Doll. It was Little Girl-like doll. It had a black dress, black nail polish and it also black hair."

Alexander took the coin out of his pocket and pointed it towards doll and it began to glow.

Lucas then replied, "This is intresting.."

Suddenly, The Doll stood up and yawned.

Duncan then replied, "This is creepy."

Alexander stared at his new employee and replied, "Greetings, Polly."

The doll then replied, "Who are you?"

Alexander then replied, "I am Alexander, Owner of this Beautiful Penthouse and the leader of the Orichalcos Swordsman."

Polly then replied, "How did I become living?"

Alexander sighed and replied, "Long story. I have a Job for you."

Polly then replied, "Go on."

Alexander then replied, "That Kid Daniel Is scared to death of horror movies and movie monsters."

Polly then replied, "What a baby."

Alexander sighed and replied, "I've heard that insult before. Anyway, I want you to duel him and give him a scary duel using that deck of Doll monsters I Gave you."

Polly then replied, "Sounds Intresting. If I Win..what?"

Alexander then replied, "You'll become a human and no longer a lifeless doll like you were before."

Polly nodded and replied, "I'll do it, Alexander."

Alexander took the Doll card he got from Duncan and slid it into her deck and he took another card from his pocket and slid it into the deck and reshuffled it and placed it into a duel disk and he handied her the disk and she placed it on her arm and she replied, "Tomarrow Night, he'll be too scared to help himself or his friends with anything."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Good, now prepare for his scarest duel ever."

Polly laughed evily and replied, "I Will make him so scared, that'll he refuse to duel!"

Beth then replied, "What a Creepy doll that is."

Polly looked at her and replied, "I Heard that!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wendsday, November 8th 2199 / 8:30am

The Students were in the classroom, awating the video of the final round of the KC Grand Champioship.

Richmire took the video from his desk drawer and he smiled and replied, "You kids will enjoy this video. I've watched it and I really enjoyed it, so I hope you all like it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
25 minutes later...

The Video ended With Yugis Dark Magician Destroying THe young Kids Hex Trude with Diffuison wave motion and the kids clapped as Yugi won the duel.

Mr. Richmire turned off the TV and he smiled and replied, "That was a intresting Video. How do you all think he did?"

Jamie raised her hand replied, "He got really Lucky drawing that card."

Mr. Richmire smiled and replied, "When in a tight spot, he gets REALLY lucky draws. Must be the heart of the cards that helps him out."

Daniel sighed and replied, "I know he does."

Richmire then replied, "I have a special video for us to see this monday. Its a good one. Its a Duel Between Zane Truesdale and Seto Kaiba."

The Class Cheered loudly.

Daniel then replied, "That'll be cool."

Jamie smiled and replied, "I've read about that duel. Its a was a hard..."

Richmire gave her a odd look.

Jamie then replied, "I Mean, It will be a HARD-to wait for duel to listen and watch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 4:00pm

Alexander was looking at Polly as she looked at her creepy doll deck."

Alexander then replied, "Make sure you duel him in the park after dark. I Heard him and his two friends are going there for a little practice and enjoying tonights 64 Degree night. If Daniel uses the Claw of Hermos with any of his monsters, Be careful. That Special spell card can merge with any monster in the game and in his deck to make a equip of unbelievable power. So Watch out."

Polly smiled evily and replied, "I'll crush him before he even gets the chance to use That card, master."

Alexander then replied, "Thats all I ask. If he loses, He'll be a doll and you'll be human forever, Polly."

Polly then replied, "Yes, master Alexander."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Get to it and Cream that brat, Polly."

Polly nodded.

Alexander looked at Duncan and replied, "I Want you to deliver that doll to those kids and watch the duel and if he uses a rare card or any card thats powerful, Call me and let me know."

Duncan smiled and replied, "Yes, sir."

He Walked to the doll and Polly became lifeless again and he picked it up and placed it in nearby cardboard box and left the Penthouse with the box that had Polly in it and he went into the elevator.

Alexander sighed and replied, "This is one of my creepist plans I've ever came up with."

Beth then replied, "I hate that doll..."

Alexander sighed and replied, "Get over it, Beth. This plan is odd, But'll it will work. Daniel will have to put his fears aside to win this duel."

Beth then replied, "How is it I never heard of this doll until now, sir?"

Alexander then replied, "About 8 years ago, The dolls were created by Happy Toys Inc. It released only 3 of them because there were complients that the doll was too goth and it would be a bad doll for kids to play with. They sealed 2 of their dolls in a wooden chest in afield outside of the HQ of Happy Toys in Los Angeles. I Bid for 1 those dolls on E-bay and it Won it and it costed me $20,000 dollars.

Beth then replied, "Okay, Alexander. If that Doll wins or loses, I Want to duel her!"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Of course. You'll get your chance to duel her, my dear."

Beth then replied, "Thats all I ask for, sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cityland Park / 9:00pm

The night sky was packed with many stars and the moon and the 3 friends were enjoying themselves, playing basketball and looking over their decks.

Duncan got to the entrance of the park and he sat the doll down and replied, "Ready, Polly?"

The Doll came to life and replied, "Ready."

Duncan took a duel disk from his arm and slid the dolls deck into it and she took it and placed it on her arm.

Duncan then replied, "Make Alexander proud, Polly."

Polly walked into Park.

Duncan then replied, "Daniel, you're in for 1 frightening duel."

Daniel was on a bench with her friends and he smiled and replied, "What a beautiful night."

Jamie smiled and replied, "I agree."

Jeremy then replied, "Great nigh...WHAT THE?"

Jeremy turned towards the parks main gate.

Jamie then replied, "Jerm, whats wrong?"

Jeremy pointed towards the walking doll and Daniel gulped and replied, "No way..."

Jamie then replied, "This is creepy."

The Doll then replied, "Which one of you is named Daniel?"

Daniel then replied, "That..s..me."

Polly then replied, "I'm Polly Darkly and I'm challenging you to a duel?"

Daniel then replied, "...Okay..."

Polly then replied, "You ARE a Wimpy little boy."

Jamie growled and replied, "Shove it, Gothy doll!"

Polly looked at her and replied, "Shove it, girl!"

Daniel took his side deck box from his pocket and took the Claw Hermos and another card and slid both into his disk and he slid into his disk and replied, "Lets duel already!"

Polly then replied, "About Time! By the way, if he loses, Your all going be turned into dolls!"

Jamie then replied, "We have faith in our friend, Polly!"

Jeremy then replied, "Yea!"

Both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Polly: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks."

Daniel then replied, "You start."

Polly drew a card and replied, "Your too kind. I Set a monster facedown and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Marauding Captain and his ability, Command Knight!"

As he sat he card down, The Young captain appeared (1,200/800) And the Female warrior appeared (!,200/1,900). Suddenly, Both Warriors ATK rose (1,200/800 - 1,600/800) (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Captain, attack!"

The Warrior went and slashed the facedown card and a Large Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) And exploded to red pixels.

Another Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Daniel resumed, "Knight, your turn."

The Warrior went in and slashed the Tomato and it exploded to red pixels.

Another monster appeared and creepy monster appeared and it was a doll wearing a blue dress, blonde hair and blue eyes and it stared at Daniel (1,000/1,000).

Polly smiled and replied, "Meet My Alice The Wondering Doll!"

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I've read Jaden Yukis Autobiography and read about those cards one of his opponets used on him in a duel."

Daniel sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Alice drew a card and opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell Card, The Haunted Dollhouse!"

As she placed the field card in the slot, the field changed into a Creepy Dollhouse with dusty Furniture and other creepy things.

Alice sighed and replied, "I Fell right at home here. I Switch my doll to defense mode and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I See your doll is in attack mode."

Alice smiled and replied, "Oh dear me."

Daniel resumed, "Lets do this. Command Knight, attack!"

The Warrior went and slashed the doll.

(Polly: 7,400LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Daniel saw the doll was still on the field and he then replied, "Wha...t?"

Polly resumed, "Alice Can't be destroyed in battle and When He's attacked, you lose 500 lifepoints!"

Alice's eyes began to glow and daniel moaned in pain.

(Polly: 7,400LP / Daniel: 7,500LP)

Suddenly, the Doll vanished and reappeared On Daniels side of the field.

Daniel then replied, "I Don't want her!"

Polly smiled and replied, "When she's attacked, You get her and my Dollhouses ability is when she switches owner and I can special summon any monster with Doll-Part in its name and I choose Doll-Part Blue!"

As she took her deck and took a card out of it and placed on her disk in defense postion, a Creepy Broken Doll head appeared (0/0).

Jamie then replied, "Now THATS Freakin Creepy!"

Polly looked at her and replied, "I Have more monsters in my deck like it."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Captain, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the Doll part and it exploded to black pixels.

Polly quickly replied, "I activate the trap card, Necro Doll Meister!"

Daniel looked confused and replied, "Necro--whata?"

Polly then replied, "Necro Doll Meister. When a Doll-Part is destroyed, I can special summon 2 more doll-parts from my graveyard and I Choose Gold and Red!"

Suddenly, a Pair Of Broken Doll arms appeared (0/0) as well as a pair of broken Doll legs (0/0).

Daniel then replied, "Oh, well. I End my turn now."

Polly drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Malice Doll Of Demise!"

As he at the card down, A Wicked Wooden Puppet carrying a axe appeared (1,600/1,700).

Polly then replied, "Malice Doll, attack!"

The Doll went in and slashed Alice with its axe.

(Polly: 6,900LP / Daniel: 7,500LP)

Polly began to glow red for a few minutes as Alice went back to Daniels side of the field.

Polly then replied, "Now for my dollhouses ability and This time I choose Doll-Part Pink ."

As Took her deck out and found a card and a Broken Dolls Torso appeared (0/0).

Daniel sighed and replied, "You've got to be kidding me."

Polly sighed and replied, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Tribute My Captain For Freed the matchless General!"

As the captain vanished, The General appeared (2,300/1,700 - 2,700/1,700)).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, Attack!"

Freed went in and slashed The Torso and it shattered to black pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Knight, attack!"

The Warrior charged in...

Polly quickly replied, "I activate Waboku!"

Daniel sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Polly drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn and I Special summon my Doll-Part Blue!"

The Creepy Floating head appeared.

Polly resumed, "I Now activate Silent Doom!"

The Torso appeared.

Polly resumed, "I activate the spell card, Burial of the Marionette!"

Jamie then replied, "She's going to summon that Freaky Creature!"

Polly then replied, "With this spell card, I can tribute these 4 doll-part monsters for 1 of the creepist, anf scariest duel monster in the game!"

The 4 Doll Parts merged and it formed a Frieghtning mannequin with parts all over the creature (0/0).

Polly resumed, "I activate the spell card, Doll Hammer!"

The Chimera fell to many pieces and Polly drew 2 new cards from her deck and the Command Knight knelt.

Daniel smiled and replied, "You're kidding. You offered that thing for 2 new cards...wha?"

Polly took 2 Cards (2 Doll-Part Blues) From her deck and slid both into his graveyard and two more broken Doll heads appeared on the Mannequin (1,600/0 - 2,400/0).

Polly then replied, "When My Chimera is about to be destroyed in battle or by a cards effect, I can discard 2 doll-part monsters from my deck to my graveyard. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Block Attack!"

The Chimera knelt.

Daniel resumed, "I Summon My Obnoxius Celtic Guardian!"

as he sat the card down, The Elf Warrior appeared (1,400/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Daniel then replied, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The Warrior went in and sliced the Doll down the middle and the wooden pieces shattered.

(Polly: 5,800LP / Daniel: 7,500LP)

Daniel resumed, "Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior went and sliced the freaky doll in two.

Polly discarded 2 more cards (2 Doll-Part Reds) and she placed them in her graveyard and two more sets of arms attached to the mannequin and both halves reattached to each other (2,400/0 - 3,200/0).

Daniel sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Polly drew a card and replied, "I Switch my chimera to attack mode and I activate the spell card, double attack!"

She discarded a Neo Aqua Madoor to her graveyard.

Polly smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Doll Chimera, attack!"

The Chimera went in and slashed The Elf with its claws and he was pushed back.

(Polly: 5,800LP / Daniel: 5,900LP)

Polly then replied, "Now attack Freed!"

The Chimera went in and head-butted the General, blowing him to bits.

(Polly: 5,800LP / Daniel: 5,500LP)

Polly then replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I activate the equip spell card, Blast Sword and I Equip to my Command Knight!"

The Warriors began to glow (1,600/1,900 - 1,800/1,900).

Daniel resumed, "I Switch my monsters to defense and thats my turn."

Polly drew a card and replied, "I Switch Alice to attack mode!"

The Doll rose to attack postion.

Polly resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly! Alice, attack!"

The Doll fired a dark energy ball at the elf, blowing him away.

Polly then replied, "Attack!"

Chimera rushed and slashed The Warrior, blasting her to red pixels.

Polly resumed, "That was..Huh?"

a Small Bomb appeared on the chimeras middle head.

Polly sighed and replied, "Okay. I End my turn now."

The Bomb Exploded, blasting the creepy doll monsters pieces and parts all over.

Polly took two more cards (2 Doll-Part Golds) and the Chimera rebuilt its self and more legs appeared on it (3,200/0 - 4,000/0).

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Axe Raider!"

as he sat the card down, The Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Shield and Sword!"

The Chimeras ATK Changed (4,000/0 - 0/4,000) as did the warriors (1,700/1,150 - 1,150/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Raider, attack!"

The Warrior went and sliced the mannequin in half and Polly Discarded two More Cards (Her 2 Doll-Part Pinks) an discarded them (4,000/0 - 4,800/0) and the creepy monster rebulit its self and it now had two more torsos."

(Polly: 4,650LP / Daniel: 5,500LP)

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Polly drew a card and replied, "Chimera, attack!"

The Chimera rushed in and slashed The Raider, blowing him to bits.

(Polly: 4,650LP / Daniel: 2,400LP)

Polly sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron Knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Block Attack!"

The Chimera knelt.

Polly then replied, "my Doll parts are in my graveyard now!"

Daniel then replied, "Gearfried, bring it down!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced through the Mannequin and it exploded to brown pixels.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Its finally gone!"

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Polly drew a card and replied, "I Switch alice to defense mode and I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I activate my facedown card, Negate Spell Shot!"

Polly then replied, "What does it do?"

Daniel then replied, "Its negates 1 monsters Effect on the field and Your alices ability is now gone! Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior went in and stabbed the doll in its chest and it shattered.

Polly then replied, "I activate the trap card, The Curse Unleashed!"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Not going to happen! I Activate the trap card, Trap Jammer!"

The Card Shattered.

Daniel resumed, "I end my turn now."

Polly drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returing Alive."

He took his Freed from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Daniel resumed, "I Tribute Gearfried for Freed."

As the Iron Knight vanished, The General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Direct attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed Polly.

(Polly: 2,350LP / Daniel: 2,400LP)

Daniel then replied, "I Now activate Ookazi and that'll be it."

A Rain of fire appeared and struck Polly.

(Polly: 1,550LP / Daniel: 2,400LP)

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Polly drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Vase of Unholy Blight!"

Jeremy gasped and replied, "Thats a Really Rare card. I heard only 10 copies exist in the world!"

Polly resumed, "I Take 1 dark-monster from my graveyard."

She took her deck out and took out a 2nd Doll Chimera and placed it in the RFP slot on her disk and slid it in there.

Polly then replied, "I Remove the card from play to draw 3 cards."

She drew 3 cards from her deck.

Polly resumed, "I activate the spell card, The Door To Mirrorland. Now that alice is in my graveyard, I Can Special summon my best monster from my deck."

as she played the card, another Doll appeared and it had a pretty dress, A Nice hat and it was glowing with light (1,000/1,000)  
Polly resumed, "Meet my Ecila the Dainty Doll. And I'll explain how she gets more ATK. 4 Different Doll parts make a set and for every set in my graveyard, she gains 1,000 ATK!"

Jamie gulped and replied, "Thats 3,000 More ATK!"

The Doll began to glow even more (1,000/1,000 - 4,000/1,000).

Polly then replied, "Lets do it. Ecila, attack his general.

The Doll raised her hands and fired a beam of light from her hands and it struck the General, blowing him to bits.

(Polly: 1,550LP / Daniel: 700LP)

Polly laughed evily and replied, "A little bit more and your history! I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn On My Guardian!"

The Elf Warrior reappeared.

Daniel resumed, "I Summon My King's Knight!"

as he sat the down, The Royal Knight appeared (1,600/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "I now activate The Claw of Hermos!"

Polly gulped and replied, "Great.."

Daniel then replied, "Merge With Obnoxious Celtic guardian To Create Guardian War Armor!"

As the Dragon and The Elf warrior merged, Beautiful Light Blue Armor covered with diamonds and rubies appeared and then it equipped itsself equipped to The Knight.

Daniel resumed, "This Fancy Armor can only be used on a level 4 or lower warrior type monster. Its ATK increases by 400 points.

(1,600/1,400 -2,000/1,400).

Polly sighed and replied, "Its weaker."

Daniel then replied, "Lets do it. Kings Knight, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed The Doll and it exploded to orange pixels.

Polly then replied, "Wha...?"

Daniel then replied, "When a monster equipped with that armors attacks a monster with Double Or More ATK Then the equipped monster, the monster is destroyed without and I Don't lose any lifepoints. You're move."

Polly drew a card and replied, "End it, kid."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Kings Knight, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed Polly.

(Polly: 0LP / Daniel: 700LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thats game, Dolly!"

Polly then replied, "I'll be back for revenge!"

The Doll ran To Duncan and Duncan then replied, "You're going to get it, darkly!"

Polly growled and replied, "I Don't Care. Get me out of here!"

The Doll became lifeless again and he took it and placed it in cardboard box and he drove off on his motorcycle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Alice The Wondering Doll

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is attacked, inflict 500 points of direct damage to the owner of the attacking Monster. Then, shift control of this card to the owner of the attacking Monster.

Doll-Part Blue

Spellcaster/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

"The head of a doll that has been broken into pieces. Its true power can only be unleashed if it is fixed."

Doll-Part Gold

Spellcaster/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

"The legs of a doll that has been broken into pieces. Its true power can only be unleashed if it is fixed."

Doll-Part Red

Spellcaster/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

"The arms of a doll that has been broken into pieces. Its true power can only be unleashed if it is fixed."

Doll-Part Pink

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

"The torso of a doll that has been broken into pieces. Its true power can only be unleashed if it is fixed."

Doll Chimera

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/5 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Burial of the Marionette". Increase the ATK of this card by 400 for every Monster in your Graveyard with the words "Doll-Part" in its name. If this card would be destroyed via battle or by a card effect, you can discard two Monster Cards with the words "Doll-Part" in their names from your deck to prevent its destruction.

Ecila The Dainty Doll

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

Card Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "The Door to Mirrorland". For each complete set of the following cards that exist in your Graveyard, this card gains 1,000 ATK: "Doll-Part, Blue", "Doll-Part, Gold", "Doll-Part, Pink", "Doll-Part, Red".

Burial Of The Marionette / Normal Spell Card-

Image: A coffin in a grave with a rose on top of it.

You can only activate this card when one "Alice the Wandering Doll" is on your side of the field. Offer one "Doll-Part, Blue", one "Doll-Part, Gold", one "Doll-Part, Pink", and one "Doll-Part, Red" on your side of the field as a Tribute to Special Summon one "Doll Chimera" from your hand or deck.

The Haunted Dollhouse / Field Spell Card

Image: A creepy dollhouse surrounded by darkness.

When an "Alice the Wandering Doll" changes controllers, the player who previously controlled it can search his deck for a Monster with the words "Doll-Part" in its name and Special Summon it.

Doll Hammer / Normal Spell Card

Image: The Malice Doll of Demise wielding a giant hammer.

Destroy one monster on your field to Draw two cards from your deck and then choose one of your opponent's monsters in play and change its Battle Position.

The Door To Mirrorland / Normal Spell Card

Image: An ominous mirror leading to a dark portal.

You can only use this card when you have at least one "Alice the Wandering Doll" in your Graveyard. Special Summon one "Ecila the Dainty Doll" from your hand or deck.

Necro-Doll Meister /Normal Trap Card

Image: A strange-looking old woman looking at a broken mannequin.

You can activate this card when a Monster on your side of the field with the words "Doll-Part" in its name is destroyed as a result of battle. Special Summon two Monsters with the words "Doll-Part" in their names from your deck in Attack Position.

The Curse Unleashed / Normal Trap Card

Image: Alice the Wandering Doll in the lotus position with evil energy coming from her.

You can activate this card when an "Alice the Wandering Doll" is destroyed. Destroy all cards on the field. Each player loses 300 Life Points for each of their cards that are destroyed by this effect.

Note: These 13 cards were used by Alice In The Yugioh GX Episode "What a Doll". All creative credit goes to the writers of the episode.

Vase of Unholy Blight

Image: Like Pot of Greed, only black and evil.

Remove one Dark-Attribute Monster in your deck from play, and then shuffle your deck and then you can draw three cards from your deck.

Note: "Vase of Unholy Blight" was created by King Dragun and all Creative credit goes to him.

Guardian War Armor / Normal Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering one "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" As a Tribute. This card can only be equipped to A Level 4 or Lower Warrior-Type monster. Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 400 points and when a monster equipped with this card attacks a monster on your opponets side of the field with Double Or More ATK Then the monster equipped with this card, Destroying that monster without applying any damage calculation.

Blast Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image?

This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-type monster. Increase the ATK Of the equipped monster By 200 points. If a Monster on your opponets side of the field attacks this card, Equip the attacking monster with a Bomb counter. During the end phase of the turn the monster is equipped with a bomb counter, destroy that monste with the counter equipped to it.

Negate Spell Shot / Normal Trap Card

Image?

Until the end of your current turn, negate the effect of 1 monster on yours or your opponets side of the field.

Note: If anyone has a image for these cards let me know in a email or a PM and if its a good one, I'll make 2 cards exclusive for your Yugioh or Yugioh GX Fanfic and for me to use as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a Wierd Duel that was. In The Next Chapter, The Kids In Mr. Richmires Class watch a DVD Of a duel that Had Both Seto Kaiba and Zane Truesdale dueling. Who will win the duel? Find Out in "Burst Stream Of Destruction", Coming Soon.


	17. Burst Stream Of Destruction

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 18: Burst Stream Of Destuction

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cityland Park / 10:00pm

The Kids were sitting on a bench, talking about what just happened.

Daniel sighed and replied, "That was a bizarre duel, But oh well."

Jamie then replied, "We knew you could do it, Daniel."

Jeremy then replied, "Indeed we did."

Daniel then replied, "At least we're not dolls."

Jamie then replied, "That's always good."

Daniel then replied, "Lets head home, gang."

Jeremy then replied, "Yes, lets."

They headed towards the gate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 10:30pm

Alexander was in his Living room, looking at Polly and his 3 assicoates were right behind him and Vladimir was sleeping in his room.

Alexander growled and replied, "You're a total failure, Polly!"

Polly then replied, "He was the Better duelist. I Would of won the duel if he had'ent draw the claw."

Alexander then replied, "But he did, Did'nt he?"

Polly then replied, "Yes..sir."

Alexander then replied, "I Have one more duelist for you to face on the rooftoop of this place."

Polly then replied, "Yay."

Alexander then replied, "If you win, I'll let you be a human. If your defeated, You're through with me."

Polly gulped and replied, "Who Am I Facing?"

Beth Walked foward with her deck in her disk and she smiled and replied, "me, Dolly!"

Polly then replied, "Fine, lets do it."

Beth took the seal of orichalcos out of her disk and placed it on Alexanders Coffee table and she then replied, "Ready?"

Polly then replied, "Ready."

They both headied towards the elevator and it went up.

Alexander smiled and replied, "We'll watch the duel from this room."

He Pushed a button on top of his desk and large TV came out of the floor and turned on to show the roof of the penthouse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse's roof and Helipad / 11:00pm

Both activated their disks.

Beth then replied, "Ready?"

Polly then replied, "Of course."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
25 minutes Later.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Polly was in trouble. She had a Doll Chimera (3,200/0) in attack mode and 1 card facedown while Beth had 1 facedown monster and 1 card facedown as well.

(Beth: 7,600LP / Polly: 1,200LP)

Polly gulped and slowly replied, "I...I..End my turn now."

Beth drew a card and replied, "This ends now. I Flip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped the card faceup, a Small Floating head holding scythe appeared and it had a long nose (450/600).

Beth then replied, "Meet my Hane-Hane! When his summoned, 1 monster on the field returns to the owners hand!"

The Head gave out a big sneeze and the chimera blew away and reappeared in Pollys hand.

Beth then replied, "I Figured you can only use its resummoning ability only when its destroyed by a card effect or destroyed in battle, but when its returned to your hand or removed from play, It can't come back! I Summon 1 of my faves!"

As she sat the card down, A Bird Women with armor appeared.

Beth then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

As the storm began and Pollys facedown card (A Sakuretsu Armor) Lifted up and shattered to a hundred pieces.

Beth smiled evily and replied, "Hane-Hane, you attack first!"

The Head Floated to Polly and slashed her in her chest.

Beth smiled and then replied, "End it, Bird Girl!"

The Bird Women flew in and slashed Polly.

(Beth: 7,600LP / Polly: 0LP)

As Beths monster vanished, Polly fell to her knees.

Suddenly, The Elevator door opened and Alexander, Ducan And Lucas walked and Alexander walked to Beth and replied, "Well done, Beth."

Beth smiled and then replied, "It was a easy victory for me, sir."

He Walked to The Doll and replied, "That was the most pathetic duel I have ever seen!"

Polly gulped and replied, "But...I Tried..."

Alexander growled and replied, "Shut your trap and Give me the disk and deck now!"

She took her disk and Alexander grabbed it away from her quickly.

Alexander then replied, "Now for you end."

Alexander took the coin of his pocket and it glowed and her lifeless body collasped to the ground.

Alexander then replied, "Good-bye, Forever."

He took a pack of matches from his pocket and lit one of them and tossed it onto the doll and the doll was engulfed with flames in a couple of minutes!

Alexander then replied, "Goodbye."

The Flames died down and a small pile of ashes was all that remained of the doll.

Duncan looked at him and replied, "You're getting rid of the deck?"

Alexander shook his head and replied, "Of course not. I'm gonna fix this deck and placed it in my deck safe until I need need to use it again."

Lucas then replied, "Great plan, sir."

Alexander looked towards his employees and replied, "You 3 go home and go to bed. I'll be needing you when I need you to duel those kids."

The 3 nodded and all replied, "Yes, sir."

Alexander and his loyal employes entered the Elevator and it went back into his penthouse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday, November 13th 2199 / 8:30am

The Class was packed with Richmire's student awaiting one of the best duels on DVD.

Richmire smiled and replied, "Ready, Kids?"

The class cheered.

Richmire then replied, "If this duel goes on pass when the bell rings, I'll let your teachers know you're here."

The class cheered once again,

Richmire placed the DVD in the DVD player and he smiled and replied, "Enjoy!"

He sat at his desk and it started up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(In the DVD)

Yankee Stadium / June 23rd, 2025 / 6:00pm

The Stadium was packed with fans, Duelists and everyone awaiting a great duel.

Suddenly, the Announcer was on the field and he smiled and replied, "Welcome all to Yankee Stadium here in New York on this beautiful 72 Degree day. We Have two dueling greats."

Suddenly, a Tall man wearing a grey coat and had a duel disk on his arm appeared.

The announcer then replied, "Meet the head of Kaiba Corp And a holder of 3 special dragons. He's 38 years old and stil dueling hard. Here he is Seto Kaiba!"

The Crowd Cheered.

Suddenly, A Tall Man wearing a blue jacket appeared holding a duel disk from Duel academy.

The announcer resumed, "Here he is. The Top Student at the academy and the holder of the 3 amazing dragons. And now he's becoming a teacher at Duel academy. He's 34 years old and he's Zane Truesdale."

The Crowd Cheered again.

Zane smiled at Kaiba and replied, "Nice to meet you and duel you, Kaiba."

Kaiba then replied, "I've always wanted to duel a duelist using machines. Do you have those Cyberdark Monster and Chimeratech I Sent you about week ago?"

Zane sighed and replied, "Yes, sir. They're in my deck now, sir."

Kaiba then replied,. "Then this duel will be a great one."'

Both duelists shuffled each others deck and gave it back to the correct owner and both placed their decks back into their disks.

The announcer smiled and replied, "The winner of this duel will be the 2nd best duelist in the world behind Yugi Muto of course."

Both activated their decks and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

The Announcer got the outside of the stadium and replied, "Begin!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled.

(Kaiba: 8,000LP / Zane: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 from their decks and Kaiba then replied, "May I Start, Zane?"

Zane smiled and replied, "Of course sir."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Set card facedown And I Summon Saggi The Dark Clown in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Goofy Laughing Jester appeared (600/1,500).

Kaiba sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

"That facedown card has To Be Crush Card Virus! Lets see if this new machine will help me at all", Zane thought to himself as he drew a card.

Zane then replied, "I Summon My Cyber Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, a Robotic Man holding a steel sword appeared (1,700/500).

Zane then replied, "I added this card before I Came to New York."

Kaiba then replied, "Intresting card and it has 100 More ATK then my clowns defense."

Zane then replied, "Hunter, attack Saggi!"

The Machine went in and slashed The Jester and it exploded to purple pixels.

Kaiba then replied, "Ha! I Activate my Crush Card!"

The Card lifted up.

Zane discarded a card to his graveyard and the card shattered to bits.

Kaiba looked shocked and replied, "Wha...What happened?"

Zane smiled and replied, "During yours or my battle phase, if you activate a trap card, I can Discard 1 card and the targeted trap card goes boom."

Kaiba then replied, "Good move."

Zane resumed, "I have more. That'll be it for me."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Bat-like Dragon appeared (1.900/0).

Kaiba then replied, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired a cyclone from its mouth and it struck the hunter, blowing hm to bits.

(Kaiba: 8,000LP / Zane: 7,800LP)

Kaiba then replied, "That'll be it for me."

The Dragon folded its wings.

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Battle Footballer in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Robotic Football Player appeared (1,000/2,100).

Zane resumed, "Lets do it. Player, attack!"

The Robot charged and punched the dragon, blowing it to blue pixels.

Zane resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Battle Ox!"

as he sat the card down, The angry ox appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Ox, attack!"

The Ox charged in...

Zane quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The Warrior stopped at a invicible barrier.

Kaiba sighed and replied, "I Figured as much. You're move."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Footballer for My Machine King!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Robot appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Been rebuilding your deck lately?"

Zane nodded and replied, "I Add a few new machines to this deck, you know. King, attack!"

The Machine fired its fist and it struck the ox, blowing it to brown pixels.

(Kaiba: 7,400LP / Zane: 7,800LP)

Zane then replied, "You're move, Seto."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it for me."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cyber Phoenix in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Robotic Phoenix appeared with a loud caw as it folded its wings (1,200/1,600) And the Kings ATK rose (2,300/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Zane then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Machine Fired its fist at the facedown card and a Small Dark Clown appeared (500/1,200) and shattered to black pixels.

Kaiba resumed, "Meet Peten No.2!"

Another Dark Clown appeared (500/1,200).

Zane sighed and replied, "Oh, well. I End my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card a card and replied, "I Tribute my Clown for My Luster Dragon #3!"

As the clown vanished, A Large Crystal Dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Kaiba resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly! ATTACK!"

The Dragons ATK rose (2,400/1,400 - 3,100/1,400) fired its attack and it struck the machine and it exploded into flames.

(Kaiba: 7,400LP / Zane: 7,100LP)

Kaiba resumed, "I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Set A monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark Beast Warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Kaiba resumed, "Dragon, attack his facedown!"

The Dragon fired its attack and a Robotic Knight appeared (1,600/1,800) and it exploded to bits.

Kaiba Resumed, "Vorse Raider, attack!"

The Raider tossed his axe and it struck the bird, destroying it instantley.

Zane drew a card from his deck.

Kaiba sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, A Weaker Small Version Of Cyber Dragon appeared (1,100/600).

Kaiba laughed and replied, "Thats your big gun?"

Zane sighed and replied, "No. I Activate Polymerization to fuse It And The Cyber Dragon in My Hand to create My Cyber Twin Dragon!"

As the weaker machine merged with The Large Machine Dragon, the ending result was a Twin-headed Dragon Machine (2,800/2,100).

Kaiba then replied, "One of your big guns. Intresting. I Thought you needed Two Cybers For it."

Zane resumed, "When Cyber Proto-Dragon is on the field, it counts as a Cyber Dragon. Lets do this. My Loyal Machine, Attack Both of them!"

The Dragons two heads fired a breath of fire and both of Kaibas Monsters Were Incenarated in seconds.

(Kaiba: 6,100LP / Zane: 7,100LP)

Zane smiled and replied, "Take this. I End my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and smiled at what he drew.

Zane then replied, "Drew a good monster?"

Kaiba then replied, "You'll see now I summon Kaibaman!"

As he sat the card down, A Man that looks a lot like Kaiba appeared (200/700).

Kaiba resumed, "I Offer it to summon you know who!"

As the Warrior vanished, The Mighty Dragon Of light appeared with a roar (3,000/2,500).

Kaiba smiled and replied, "You know you're going to face it sooner or later, Zane."

Zane smiled and replied, "I know and I'm ready to do so."

Kaiba resumed, "Okay. I Equip my Dragon With Dragon Treasure."

The Dragon began to glow (3,000/2,500 - 3,300/2,800).

Kaiba resumed, "Lets do it. Blue Eyes, take out that machine Dragon with White Lightning!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck the two-headed machine and it exploded to bits.

(Kaiba: 6,100LP / Zane: 6,600LP)

Kaiba resumed, "You're move."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his Cyber Dragon, Proto-Cyber Dragon, Battle Footballer, Machine King and Cyber Phoenix and shuffled the cards into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Zane resumed, "I lay a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "Rubbish. Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack at the facedown card and a blue copter with 2 wide eyes appeared (1,000/1,000) and took the attack.

Zane resumed, "You've met my gyroid."

Kaiba sighed and repied, "Lucky move. I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Gyroid for my Cyber Dragon!"

as the Coptor vanished, The mechanical Dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

Zane resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

He discarded a Cyber Proto-Dragon to his graveyard and the dragon began to turn red (2,100/1,600 - 3,600/1,600).

Zane resumed, "Attack his Blue Eyes!"

The Dragon launched its attack and it struck the mighty Blue Eyes and it roared and shattered to blue pixels.

(Kaiba: 5,800LP / Zane: 6,600LP)

Zane smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Hate to activate this Wheeler Card, But I have no Choice. I Play Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Sheep Tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Kaiba resumed, "I End my turn with 1 more facedown card."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, The Many-armed Machine appeared (1,850/800).

Zane resumed, "Lets Do this. Take out two of sheep tokens!"

The Armed Machine charged and jammed its prod into one of the sheep, blasting it to bits.

Zane resumed, "Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon launched its attack and incenarated another one of the tokens.

Zane resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 new cards from his deck.

Kaiba resumed, "I activate Pot Of Charity! I remove My Kaibaman from play."

He took his Kaibaman and placed it in his jacket pocket and he drew 3 new cards.

Kaiba then replied, "I Summon My Blade Knight in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Warrior With Shining Blue Armor appeared (1,600/1,000).

Kaiba resumed, "I Place 2 more cards facedown."

He placed them facedown.

Kaiba resumed, "Now My Blade Knight gains 400 ATK since I Know have no cards in my hand."

The Warriors ATK rose (1,600/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Kaiba resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Elfs Light!"

The Warriors ATK rose (2,000/1,000 - 2,400/800).

Kaiba resumed, "Blade Knight, attack!"

The Dragon rushed and slashed the many-armed machine and it exploded to bits.

(Kaiba: 5,800LP / Zane: 6,600LP)

Kaiba resumed, "You're move, Zane."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Dragon to defense mode and I place 1 more card facedown and that'll be it for me."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown an Knight, attack!"

The Warrior charged and slashed the machine and exploded to bits.

Kaiba sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "Rubbish. I End my turn with 1 Monster facedown."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Small Crystal Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Kaiba quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dragons Rage!"

Zane then replied, "Oh..Jeez."

Kaiba resumed, "Attack!"

The Crystal Dragon fired its attack at the one of the facedown cards and a Proto-Cyber Dragon appeared (1,100/600) and was reduced the scrap metal.

(Kaiba: 5,800LP / Zane: 5,300LP)

Kaiba snickered and replied, "Blade Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a Streamroid appeared (1,800/1,800 - 1,300/1,800) and exploded to bits.

Kaiba then replied, "I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Card Of Sancity!"

Both drew until they had 6 in their hands And The Warriors ATK lowered (2,400/600 - 2,000/600).

Zane then replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the Dragons Rage exploded to bits.

Zane resumed, "I activate Restoration of the machne. I can add 1 Machine type monster from my graveyard to my hand."

Zane resumed, "I Play my 2nd Polymerization to fuse the 3 Cyber Dragons in my hand to create Cyber End Dragon!"

As the 3 Merged, The Mighty 3-headed Mechanical Dragon appeared (4,000/2,800).

Kaiba took a step back and replied, "You're biggest gun, I see..."

Zane smiled and replied, "Indeed it is. Cyber End Dragon, attack Now!"

The Dragon fired its attack and the Warrior Was vaporized.

(Kaiba: 3,800LP / Zane: 5,300LP)

Zane sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "Cyber End, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and was heading towards the dragon...

Kaiba quickly replied, "I Activate my 2nd negate attack!"

The Blast was reflected off of a invincible barrier.

Zane sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my facedown Giant Germ and My Dragon for my Blue Eyes!"

As the two cards vanished, The Mighty Dragon of light appeared (3,000/2,500).

Kaiba resumed, "I Play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Mystic Horseman to his graveyard and got back 1 of his Blue Eyes.

Kaiba resumed, "I activate Double Spell."

He discarded a Flute Of Summoning Dragon to his graveyard.

Kaiba resumed, "I'm using your polymerization!"

As the 3 dragons merged, the Mighty 3-Headed Ultimate Dragon of Light appeared (4,500/3,800).

Kaiba resumed, "I Play Pot Of Avarice."

He Shuffled his 3 Blue Eyes, Blade Knight and his giant Germ into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Kaiba resumed, "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack With Neutron Blast!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck the 3-headed Machine and it exploded in a fierce way.

(Kaiba: 3,800LP / Zane: 4,800LP)

Kaiba resumed, "I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "Ultimate Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attacked the facedown and it was oblitarated.

Zane sighed and replied, "That was my Magician Of Faith."

He took back his Pot Of Avarice.

Kaiba sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "Pot Avarice again."

He took his 3 Cyber Dragons, Proto-Cyber Dragon and Steamroid and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Zane resumed, "1 monster facedown and that'll do it."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Summon My X - Head Cannon!"

As he sat the card down, The Cannon turret appeared (1,800/1,500).

Kaiba resumed, "Cannon, attack!"

The Cannon fired two shots at the facedown card and a Cyber Phoenix appeared appeared (1,200/1,600) And was blasted to bits.

Zane drew a card from his deck.

Kaiba smiled and replied, "Ultimate Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon launched its attack and It Struck Zane and there was a huge explosion.

(Kaiba: 3,800LP / Zane: 300LP)

The Smoke cleared and Zane was still standing.

Kaiba smiled, "Your a tough guy, Zane. You're move now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Dragon appeared again (2,100/1,600).

Zane resumed, "Now I Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat thje card down, the weaker cyber dragon appeared (1,100/600).

Zane resumed, "I activate Photon Generator Unit! Tribute both dragons for My Cyber Laser Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Dragons vanished and were replaced by a Upgraded Cyber Dragon (2,400/1,800).

Zane smiled and replied, "I Activate his ability. If there's a monster on your side of the field with more ATK them my machine, I Can destroy it!"

The Dragon fired its laser and the 3-headed Dragon was blasted away.

Zane resumed, "Attack!"

The Dragon fired its laser and the cannon was blasted away.

(Kaiba: 3,200LP / Zane: 300LP)

Zane resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and that'll be it for me."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, another Many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Zane resumed, "Lets do it. Chaser, attack!"

The Machine went in jammed its prod into the facedown card and Pitch Black Dragon appeared (900/600) and was blasted to bits.

Zane resumed, "Direct Attack, Laser Dragon!"

Machine fired a shot from its head and it struck Kaiba.

(Kaiba: 800LP / Zane: 300LP)

Zane Resumed, "I Play Dian Keto and End my turn with 1 facedown."

(Kaiba: 800LP / Zane: 1,300LP)

Zane then replied, "You're move, Kaiba."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Play Book Of the Moon!"

The Armed Machine vanished and a facedown card was in his spot.

Kaiba resumed, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

The Blue Eyes appeared (3,000/2,500).

Kaiba resumed, "I equip him with another Dragons Treasure."

The Dragon began to roar (3,000/2,500 - 3,300/2,800).

Kaiba smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Dragon, "Attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck The Laser Dragon, destroying it on impact.

(Kaiba: 800LP / Zane: 400LP)

Kaiba then replied, "I end my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I activate Fusion Sage!"

He added a Polymerization from his deck to his graveyard.

Zane resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Horn and Cyberdark Edge to form..."

As The 3 Cyber Monsters merged, A Large Black-Steel Mechancial Dragon appeared With a Roar (1,000/1,000).

Zane then replied, "Meet My CYBERDARK DRAGON!"

Kaiba smiled and replied, "You don't have any dragons in your grave!"

Zane smiled and replied, "Oh?"

Suddenly, A Trihorned Dragon appeared and landied on the Black Dragon machine (1,000/1,000 - 3,850/1,000).

Kaiba groaned and replied, "Let me guess. Your Hunters discard ability?"

Zane smiled and replied, "Yep."

The Dark Machine Dragon gave out a roar (3,850/1,000 - 5,150/1,000).

Kaiba looked confused and replied, "How it get stronger?"

Zane then replied, "he gains 100 ATK for every monster card in my graveyard.

Kaiba smiled and replied, "It was a great duel. End It, Zane!"

Zane smiled and replied, "It has been a honor! Cyberdark Dragon, End this by attacking that Blue eyes!"

The Dragon roared and both a fired a beam of darkness and it The Blue Eyes and It Roared and shattered to a thousand Blue Pixels.

(Kaiba: 0LP / Zane: 400LP)

The Crowd Began To Cheer.

The announcer ran to Zane and replied, "Here's the tournement champion and 2nd Ranked Duelist in the World: ZANE TRUESDALE!"

The Crowd began to cheer loudly and Suddenly, The Screen Become black...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Richmires Class / 11:30am

Richmire turned off the TV and he smiled and replied, "Was'ent that a Great Duel?"

Jamie stood up and replied, "They both fought hard and Zane was the better of the two."

Richmire then replied, "Inded your right, Jamie. Its Now Lunchtime for us now!"

Every Student left for lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By me & Others

Pot Of Charity / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Jar with Kind Face on it

Remove 1 Light Atribute monster from your graveyard from play to Draw 3 cards from your deck.

Note: This Card Was Created By King Dragun and all Creative Credit goes to him.

Cyber Hunter

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 500/4 Stars

When your opponet activates a trap card during Yours or his/her battle phase Discard 1 card from your hand to negate it and destroy it. This Power Can Only be used once per Battle Phase.

Restoration Of the Machine / Normal Spell Card

Image: 2 Men in Lab coats working on a Heavily Damaged Machine King.

Add 1 Machine-type monster from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that duel is done, Its time for serious buisness. Alexander Sends His 3 Swordsman to duel our heros and Lucas is the 1st one to duel. Who Will he Duel? FInd Out In: "Molten Destruction"


	18. Molten Destruction

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 18: Molten Destruction

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 6:00pm

Alexander was in his office with his 3 Main Employees.

Alexander smiled at them and replied, "Are you 3 ready to duel those kids?"

The all nodded.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Good. Who are you each going to duel?"

Lucas replied, "I'm Going after Daniel."

Beth smiled and replied, "I'm Going after Jeremy."

Duncan replied, "Jamie is mine."

Alexander then replied, "I Presume all 3 of your decks are ready to duel those kids?"

The 3 nodded.

Alexander resumed, "If you win the duel against one of them, Bring their Legendary Dragon cards to me and You'll be rewarded Extremely Well."

The 3 cheered loudly.

Alexander then replied, "I Know each of your decks and I like them well. You're going to crush those kids with those cards."

Beth smiled and replied, "I'm going to cream Loverboy and bring those cards to you, sir."

Duncan smiled and replied, "With my deck, Jamies cutesy fairies will be crushed by mine dark critters."

Lucas snickered and replied, "My deck will give him a burn that'll last awhile."

Alexander sighed and replied, "Just duel Daniel and cream him, okay?"

The 3 shivered in fear and replied, "Yes...yes..sir."

Alexander then replied, "Only 1 of you can duel 1 of them at a time."

Lucas snickered and replied, "I'll gladly duel first."

Duncan sighed and replied, "That's cool with me."

Beth then replied, "Let him go first."

Lucas then replied, "Me and my deck are ready to go!"

He ran towards the elevator and the door opened and he stepped in it and went down.

Alexander sighed and replied, "This won't last long. With his deck, He'll crush Daniel before He can even play the Claw."

Beth then replied "You believe he'll win?"

Alexander sighed and replied, "Gotta believe in something, Beth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tuesday, November 14th, 2199

School Gym / 12:30pm

The 3 Pals were talking on a bench.

Suddenly, a Short Skinny person appeared and he had a light-blue Duel disk on his arm and he ran to Jamie and replied, "Hello, I'm Joe Benton."

Jamie smiled and replied, "I'm Jamie and These are my friends, Jeremy and Daniel."

Joe smiled and replied, "Cool beans. Who Would Like to duel?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "I'll pass."

Daniel and Jeremy then replied, "We'll pass too."

Heather came in and replied, "I'll duel, Joe."

Joe smiled and replied, "Cool lets begin."

Both shuffled their decks.

Joe then replied, "4,000 lifepoints?"

Heather activated her disk and replied, "Thats okay."

Joe activated his disk and both Counters went up to 4,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Joe: 4,000LP / Heather; 4,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their hands and Heather smiled and replied, "Gentlemen first."

Joe drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Tiger Axe!"

As he sat the card down, The Tiger warrior appeared (1,300/1,100).

Heather resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Beast Warrior went and slashed the facedown card and a Skelengel appeared (900/400) and exploded to bits.

Joe drew a card from his deck.

Heather resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Joe drew a card and replied, "1 Monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "Hmm. Axe, attack!"

The Tiger warrior went and slashed the facedown card and A Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and exploded to orange pixels.

Joe took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Heather sighed and replied,"I End my turn with 1 monster facedown."

Joe drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Summon another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cat Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a Tall Tabby Cat appeared holding a sword (1,800/1,000).

Heather resumed, "Cat Warrior, attack!"

The Cat Went in and slashed the facedown card and a large Green Statue appeared (300/2,000).

Joe smiled and replied, "That was my Stone Statue Of the Aztecs."

(Joe: 4,000LP / Heather; 3,600LP)

Heather sighed and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Joe drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Statue For My Airknight Parshath!"

As the statue vanished, The AIrknight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jamie then replied, "You guys what kind of deck Joe has?"

Jeremy then replied, "No Clue."

Daniel then replied, "Muka Greed?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Maybe, We'll have to see."

Joe resumed, "Attack!"

The Airknight charged and sliced through the tiger warrior and it shattered to orange pixels.

(Joe: 4,000LP / Heather; 3,000LP)

Joe drew a card from his deck and replied, "I end my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Activate Full Moon!"

The Moon appeared behind the Cat Warrior (1,800/1,000 - 2,100/1,300).

Heather resumed, "My Tiger, take him out!"

The Tiger charged in and slashed The Fairy warrior and he exploded to white pixels.

(Joe: 3,900LP / Heather; 3,000LP)

Heather smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Joe drew a card and replied, "I activate Tribute To The Doomed!"

He discarded a 2nd Skelengel to his graveyard and the bandages came out of the ground and wrapped the cat warrior up and a hand came out of the ground and pulled it under.

Joe resumed, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Nekogal #1!"

As he sat the card down, The Cat Women appeared (1,150/900).

Heather resumed, "I Equip him with my Horn of the Unicorn!"

The Cat growled in happiness (1,150/900 - 1,850/1,600).

Heather resumed, "Lets do it! Attack his facedown card!"

The Nekogal went in and rapidly slashed the facedown card and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) And exploded to red pixels.

Joe took his deck out and found the card he wanted and it was a Blue-Suited Man with two Discs in his hands (300/200).

Jamie then replied, "Who's that?"

Joe smiled and replied, "Meet Destiny Hero - Disc Commander. When he's special summoned, I Can Draw 2 new cards from my deck."

He drew two cards from his deck.

"2 Down, 3 To Go.", Joe Thought to himself as he looked at his hand.

Heather sighed and replied,' "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Joe drew a card and replied, "I Switch Disc commander To Defense mode and I Place 1 more monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My All-seeing White Tiger!"

As he sat the card down, The Large White tiger appeared (1,300/800).

Heather resumed, "Lets do it. Tiger, attack Disc Commander!"

The Tiger charged in and slashed the Hero with claws and he gasped and shattered to blue pixels.

Heather resumed, "Nekogal, Attack facedown card!"

The Cat Women went in and slashed the facedown card and another Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) And exploded to red pixels.

A Strange 3-Headed Green Fiend appeared (1,200/1,400).

Heather sighed and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Joe drew a card and replied, "I Tribute it for a monster facedown and that's my turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Tribute both of my monsters for My Behemoth The King of all Animals!"

As the 2 Cats vanished, The Large Purple Beast appeared (2,700/1,500).

Heather resumed, "I Can Return 2 monsters to my hand."

She took a Nekogal #1 and 1 Cat Warrior and added both to her hand.

Heather smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Behemoth, attack!"

The beast charged in and slammed its fist into the facedown card and a Large Red Shield Appeared (0/3,000) and the paw bounced off of it.

(Joe: 3,900LP / Heather; 2,700LP)

Heather sighed and replied, "Milenium Shield? Dang. I End my turn now."

Joe drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cat Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, The Cat Warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Heather resumed, "I Equip Behemoth with Horn Of the Unicorn!"

a Horn appeared its forehead (2,700/1,500 - 3,400/2,000).

Heather resumed, "Lets do it. Behemoth, attack!"

The Beast charged and slammed its paw into the shield and it shattered to bits.

Heather resumed, "Cat Warrior, direct attack!"

The Cat Warrior charged in and slashed Joe across his chest.

(Joe: 2,100LP / Heather: 2,700LP)

Heather smiled and replied, "This duel will end soon and Now I end my turn."

Joe drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 new cards.

Joe smiled and showed Heather and The other Students his hand and he had all 5 pieces of exodia in his hand!

Heather then replied, "Darn It!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Exodia, ouch!"

He placed all 5 pieces on his opened slot and the large Pentragram came out and The Great Golden Spellcaster appeared.

Daniel groaned and replied, "This will hurt."

Joe smiled and replied, "Exodia, OBLITARATE!"

The God fired its spell and both Of Heathers monsters roared and both exploded to bits and she was knocked to the ground.

(Joe: 2,100LP / Heather: OLP)

Jamie groaned and replied, "Its hard to lose a duel..even to a Exodia duelist."

Joe walked to Heather and He grabbed her hand and helped her up and he replied, "You Okay?"

Heather smiled and replied, "I'm Fine. What made you decide on a Exodia Deck, Joe."

Joe smiled and replied, "My Dad had Muka Greed Deck and My dad had a Guardian deck and I Found all 5 of the exodia pieces in a online auction for 50 dollars, so I ordered and I added cards from my old Dark deck and that's how I Made this deck. I've beatened my Parents 3 times in a duel."

Jeremy then repleid, "Thats cool."

The Bell Rang and the Students left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mall Of America (North Food Court) / 4:30pm

Daniel was with his parents and friends, eating a small light dinner.

Jamie smiled at him and replied, "Dan, Thanks for inviting us to the mall tonight."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Not a problem."

His Mom and dad walked to their table and his dad replied, "Daniel, Me and mom are heading to the 1st 2nd floor for a little shopping. We're are you going?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Arcade on 1st floor in about 15 minutes."

His mom then replied, "When your done, Call me & Dad on our cell phone, kay?"

Daniel then replied, "Yes, sir."

They left for the west side of the Food Court.

Suddenly, a Worker for the food court went up to the kids and replied, "Is there a Daniel Fitzpatrick?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thats me, sir."

He handied him a envolope and he smiled and replied, "This is for a gentlemen that wants something."

He left.

Daniel opened it and began to read it.

Dear Daniel,

If you want a hard-to win duel, came look for me in the New York Parking lot and Came with your friends.

Sincerely,

A Duelist

Jamie then replied, "Are you going to duel him?"

Daniel then replied, "Of course. Lets head out. And We'll call my folks up during the duel."

Jeremy then replied, "Lets head out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mall Of America (New York Parking Lot) / 4:45pm

They were in the parking lot, looking for mysterious.

Suddenly, They head a Motorcycle enter the Lot and the rider drove to the kids and he got of his bike and he took off his helmet and then replied, "Hey, kids."

Jamie saw his Dark disk and she gasped and replied, "You're a Orichalcos Duelist?"

The man chuckled and replied, "Indeed. I'm Lucas and You know my boss Created That Polly Duelist. Rememeber Carter, Chad And Nick? They're all old employes Of My Boss!"

Daniel then replied, "That tears it. Lets duel chump!"

Lucas smiled and replied, "As You wish!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both Counters shot up to 8,000.

"DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Lucas: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and Daniel looked at his friends and he got his cellphone out and he tossed it To Jamie and she caught it.  
Daniel then replied, "If it Rings, Pick it up and tell my mom and dad Were we are."

Jamie nodded and replied,. "No Prob."

Lucas smiled and replied, "Who starts?"

Daniel then replied, "You may if you want."

Lucas smiled and replied, "No, I insist you can start the duel."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Will then. I Lay 1 card facedown and also 1 monster facedown in defense mode and that'll do it."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "Lame. I Summon My Darkfire Soldior #1!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiery Warrior appeared (1,700/1,100).

Lucas resumed, "Lets do it. Darkfire Soldior, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and the sword bounced off of it.

(Lucas: 7,900LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Lucas sighed and replied, "Oh, well. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I tribute my warrior for My Freed!"

As the tiny warrior vanished, The Mighty General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed The Fiery Warrior and he shattered to orange pixels.

(Lucas: 7,300LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Daniel resumed "I end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The Axe-Wielding Barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Lucas resumed, "Lets do it. Axe Raider, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the facedown card with his axe and a UFO turtle appeared (1,400/1,200) and exploded to bits.

As he sat the card down, a Fiery man appeared (1,300/1,000).

Lucas resumed, "Freed, attack!"

The General charged and slashed him across the chest and he groaned and shattered to red & orange pixels.

Daniel smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Volcanic Rocket!"

As he sat the card down, a odd creature appeared and it was a Firey Metal-Dinosaur Like creature (1,900/1,400).

Daniel then replied, "A Volcanic deck?"

Lucas smiled and replied, "Indeed. When this creature Is Summoned, I Can bring forth a certain spell card from my deck and add it to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted.

Daniel then replied, "You're creature is still weaker."

Lucas opened hs field slot and then replied, "For now. I activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

As he placed the seal in the field slot, the cursive seal appeared on the ground and the seal appeared on Lucas's forehead and his eyes turned red.

Lucas sighed and replied, "I Love this power!"

The Rocket roared as the seal appeared on its head (1,900/1,400 - 2,400/1,400).

Lucas resumed, "Lets do it. Rocket, attack his Raider!"

The Rocket fired a couple of fireball from its mouth and the barbarian was reduced to ashes as he was struck by the attack.

(Lucas: 7,300LP / Daniel: 7,300LP)

Lucas smiled and replied, "That was fun. I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats all for me."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card Blaze Accelerator!"

As he played the card, A Small Fiery cannon appeared on the field.

Lucas resumed, "I Send a Volcanic Shell!"

a Small Fiery Creature appeared and vanished into the Cannon and it fired the shell and it struck The General, Blowing him to bits.

Lucas sighed and replied, "When I Used this cannon's ability, I Can't attack. So I lay 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As he sat the card up, The Iron Knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I activate a Equip Spell Card, Pure Might!"

He discarded a legendary sword to his graveyard and the Gearfrieds Sword began to glow (1,800/1,600 - 2,600/1,600).

Lucas then replied, "What a Minute. He can have any equips on him."

Daniel resumed, "This one he can. Any effect monster effect is negated until the equip card or the monster is history. Gearfried, Attack!"

The Warrior charged and stabbed the Rocket and it exploded in a huge ball of fire.

(Lucas: 7,300LP / Daniel: 7,300LP)

Daniel resumed, "I Play 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Lucas drew a card...

Daniel quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and destroyed Lucas's cannon.

Lucas sighed and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, The musclar warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and stabbed the facedown card with his sword and a Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) And she gasped and shattered to purple pixels.

Lucas took his Blaze Accelerator and added it to his hand.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Grepher, dirct attack!"

The warrior rushed and slashed Lucas.

(Lucas: 5,600LP / Daniel: 7,300LP)

Daniel laughed and replied, "That'll be all for now."

Lucas resumed, "I activate it again."

The Fiery Cannon appeared again.

Lucas resumed, "Fairwell Cannon and Hello Tri-Blaze Accelerator!"

as the small cannon vanished, a Larger Firey cannon appeared.

Lucas resumed, "I activate Volcanic Buckshots ability!"

The Cannon fired 3 shots and Both of daniels monster was blown to bits.

Lucas resumed, "First you lose 1,500 lifepoints for my shots and 500 more for my accelerator!"

(Lucas: 5,600LP / Daniel: 5,300LP)

Lucas resumed, "I Now Summon Volcanic Slicer!"

As he sat the card down, A Odd-Metal Like Dinosaur appeared and it was glowing red and the seal appeared on its head (1,800/1,200 - 2,300/1,200).

Lucas then replied, "His ability I Can inflict 500 points of damage to you If I Forfeit its attack!"

Jamie gulped and replied, "Since He cannot attack because of this cannon, he gets a free shot!"

Lucas smiled and replied, "Indeed!"

The creature fired a large fireball and it struck daniel in his chest.

(Lucas: 5,600LP / Daniel: 4,800LP)

Lucas smiled and replied, "Thats all I Can do for now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon Marauding Captain and his ability, Exiled Force!"

As he sat the card down, the War Veteran appeared (1,200/800) and the raggy group of soldiors (1,000/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "I Tribute it!"

The Force and their spirit went into the dino-like creature and it exploded to orange pixels.

Daniel then replied, "Attack Directly!"

The Captain rushed in and slashed Lucas.

(Lucas: 4,400LP / Daniel: 4,800LP)

Daniel resumed, "I more card facedown and thats my turn."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Volcanic Beast!"

As he sat the card down, a Metal-Like Tiger appeared it was glowing red as the seal appeared on its head (1,200/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Lucas resumed, "Attack!"

The Beast fired its fiery breath and the captain was incenarated.

(Lucas: 4,400LP / Daniel: 4,400LP)

Lucas resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Lucas then replied, "I activate My beasts ability. I Can Forfeit my Draw phase to search my deck for a level 4 or lower volcanic monster."

Daniel then replied, "A Volcanic version of Freed."

He took his deck out and found what he wanted and he reshuffled his deck.

Lucas resumed, "I Summon my Blazing Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, The wicked fire spirit appeared with the seal on its head (1,850/0 - 2,350/0).

Lucas resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Inpachi went and punched the facedown card and a Famillar Knight Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and shattered to grey pixels.

Lucas resumed, "Beast..direct attack!"

The Beast opened its mouth and launched a barrage of fireballs at Lucas.

(Lucas: 4,400LP / Daniel: 2,700LP)

Lucas smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Special summon My Fiend Megacyber!"

As he sat the card down, The Gold-armored warrior appeared (2,200/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "I Now equip him with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

a Long red blade appeared the Large warriors hand (2,200/1,200 - 3,000/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do It. Attack!"

The Warrior charged and sliced the beast and it roared and exploded to orange pixels.

(Lucas: 3,100LP / Daniel: 2,700LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Inpachi to defense mode and I Lay 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombyra The Dark!"

As he sat the card down, The Black-Caped Hero appeared (2,100/500).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Zombyra, attack!"

The Warrior went and punched the fiery creature and it exploded to red & orange pixels.

Zombyras ATK lowered (2,100/500 - 1,900/500).

Daniel resumed, "Cyber, attack his facedown!"

The Warrior went and slashed the facedown card and a 2nd Volcanic Slicer appeared and shattered.

Daniel resumed, "I end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Can Summon Him now!"

As the cannon vanished, a huge creature thatt was twelve feet tall creature appeared. It was a fiendish, reptilian creature, with huge claws, a tail, a carapace, and a mane of flames where one might expect it to have hair (3,000/1,800 - 3,500/1,800).

Daniel gulped as he sat the creature.

Lucas snickered and replied, "Meet My Volcanic Doomfire! Lets do it. Attack!"

The Beast roared and fired lava from its mouth and it incenarated Zombyra in seconds and Fiend Megacyber was engulfed in flames as well and ashes were all that was left of the warriors.

(Lucas: 3,100LP / Daniel: 1,300LP)

Daniel then replied, "What? What happened to my other Warrior?"

Lucas smiled and replied, "When Doomfire destroys a monster, any other monsters get destroyed as well and you lose 500 Lifepoints for every one."

(Lucas: 3,100LP / Daniel: 800LP)

Lucas smiled and replied, "Your doomed. I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Captain and his ability, Command Knight!"

As he played the card down, the captain appeared and The Knight appeared (1,200/800 - 1,600/800) (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Daniel then replied, "I Play The Claw Of the Hermos!"

The Mighty Dragon appeared.

Lucas groaned and replied, "Dang!"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Hermos, Merge with Maruading Captain To Form the War Blade!"

As the Warrior and dragon merged, A Silver and Gold Colored sword appeared.

Lucas then replied, "What does your fancy sword do?"

Daniel resumed, "First it increase the equipped monsters ATK By 600 points."

Command Knight grabbed the sword (1,600/1,900 - 2,200/1,900).

Daniel resumed, "2nd when he attacks a monster, Half of your monsters current ATK is added to my monster ATK Until the end of my battle phase!"

Lucas then replied, "Eeesh."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Command Knight rushed in and her ATK rose (2,200/1,900 - 3,950/1,900) slashed The Fiend and it roared and exploded to orange pixels.

(Lucas: 2,650LP / Daniel: 800LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll be all."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As he sat the card down, The Ninja Of Light appeared (1,800/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Sasuki, attack!"

The Ninja rushed and slashed the facedown card and a Volcanic Shell appeared (100/0 - 600/0) and shattered to bits.

Daniel resumed, "Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Lucas.

(Lucas: 450LP / Daniel: 800LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "This duel is almost mine I End my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Charcoal Inpachi."

As he sat the card down, The blackened Wood Spirit appeared (100/2,100 - 600/2,100).

Daniel then replied, "Why him?"

Lucas sighed and replied, "I activate a spell card, Sparks."

3 small fireballs struck Daniel.

(Lucas: 450LP / Daniel: 600LP)

Daniel then replied, "Why do that?"

Lucas sighed and replied, "This is why. I activate Destruction Ring."

a Small ring appeared on the Charcoals hand it exploded to bits.

Daniel smiled and replied, "A Tie?"

Lucas then replied, "For now it is, but Next Time you're getting it!"

(Lucas: 0LP / Daniel: 0LP)

The Seal vanished and Lucas got on his motorcycle and drove away on it.

Daniel walked to his friends and replied, "Thanks for staying for whole duel."

Jamie then replied, "What are friends for?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 6:00pm

Alexander was in penthouse, enjoying a Manhattan in his living room.

Beth then replied, "I Just Got ahold of Lucas and He and Daniel tied."

Alexander then replied, "I don't care if any of you 3 tie with those kids, As long as it was honorable one."

Beth then replied, "He Used Destruction Ring."

Alexander then replied, "Does'nt really matter. You're dueling Jeremy next, right?"

Beth smiled and replied, "Yes sir. My Deck is ready to clobber his."

Alexander then replied, "Good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Pure Might /Normal Spell Card

Image: Zombyra the Dark thrusting his fist skyward and letting out a battle cry. The air around him is filled with blue electricity.

You must discard one card from your hand in order to play this card. A monster equipped with this card gains 800 Attack Points. Negate all effects of a monster equipped with this card.

Note: This card was created By Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

Cat Warrior

Beast-Warrior/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

"A Cat Warrior that Tigerio has taught well. It defends weaker creatures with its blade."

Volcanic Beast

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

While this card is on the field instead of doing your draw phase, You can add 1 Level 4 or lower monster WIth "Volcanic" In its name from your deck to your hand.

War Blade / Normal Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering one "Maurading Captain" as a tribute. This card can only be equipped to a warrior-type monster. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK by 600 points and when a monster equipped with this card battles a monster on your opponets side of the field, increase this monsters ATK By half of the current ATK of the targeted monster until the end of the battle phase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, They tied. Will It Go better for Jeremy against his duel with Beth? Find Out In: "Harpie Lady"


	19. Harpie Lady

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 19: Harpie Lady

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daniels House / 9:00pm

Daniel was in his Pajamas, looking at his deck.

His Dad came in and replied, "How ya doing, kiddo?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Fine. That was a rough duel to win and I barely made it through it."

His dad smiled and replied, "Thats good. Me and your mom watched the duel from far back on the same lot the duel was going on. Jamie called us during the duel."

Daniel sighed and replied, "I knew she would.."

Daniels dad then replied, "We were worried about you, but we knew you'd hang in their and win or tie.."

Daniel then replied, "My 1st ever tie as a duelist."

His dad went into his pants pocket and got a out a card and he smiled again and replied, "We were planning on giving you this card for your birthday next month, but we decided you deserve it now!"

He looked at the card and it was a Dark Warrior monster with two large swords and it was a Level 7 monster.

Daniel gasped and replied, "Its her. I've been looking for it forever! Where'd you two find it?"

His dad chuckled and replied, "In the Card Sharkz Shop on the 1st floor of the mall. It costed me 25 dollars, but it was worth it to help my sons deck."

He shuffled the card into his deck and went to his dad and hugged him and he sighed and replied, "Thanks so much dad."

His dad smiled and replied, "Anything for you, kiddo."

He Left his room and he shutted his door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wendsday, November 15th, 2199

Alexanders Penthouse / 7:30am

Alexander was in his Office talking to his 3 employees.

Alexander looked at Lucas and replied, "Your deck is intresting. What it is it called?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Its called a Volcanic Blast Deck. It likes that Duelist axels deck, but better."

Alexander took a card from his desk drawer and he smiled and replied, "You'll like this card alot!"

Lucas walked to Alexander and took the card from Lucas and he read it and he gasped and replied, "Oh..my...goodness."

He shuffled the card into his deck.

Lucas smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

Alexander then replied, "Just don't fail me again, Lucas!"

Lucas gulped and replied, "Yes...sir."

Alexander resumed, "Good."

He looked At Beth and replied, "You're ready to duel Jeremy, right?"

Beth smiled and replied, "Yep. My Ladies are ready to crush him?"

Alexander then replied, "Good. You'll duel him Outside of the a Mcdonalds that he and his Friends are going to tonight a about 6:00 tonight, got that?"

Beth then replied, "Yes, sir."

She walked out his office and went into the Elevator and it closed and went down.

Duncan then replied, "Why Is'nt Vladimir going to school today?"

Alexander then replied, "He has the flu and he's still sleeping. If you or Lucas wake him up...You'll regret It."

They both gulped and replied, "Yes sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mcdonalds / 6:00pm

The 3 were in side having lunch. Jamie finished a double cheesburger and fries she ordered and Daniel had a Grilled Chicken Salad...And Jeremy finished his 4th Hamburger.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Where do you put it all?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I Don't know."

Daniel giggled and replied, "You probably don't want to know."

Beth entered the Mcdonalds.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Wait, Thats Beth. I Saw her when I First Dueled Carter."

Jeremy growled and replied, "Her fellow Co-workers are That Duncan and Lucas."

Daniel groaned and replied, "I'm still sore from that duel with Lucas."

Beth came to their table, with a tray full of Apple Pies and Hot Fudge Sundaes.

Beth smiled and replied, "Hello, Children."

Jamie sneered and replied, "What do you want?"

She smiled and replied, "To duel your friend Jeremy."

Jeremy then replied, "And If I Do...?"

Beth smiled and replied, "You'll get this plate of Desserts."

Jeremy the replied, "Deal!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "You'll do anything for a free meal or dessert, Daniel."

She placed the tray on the table and smiled and replied, "I'll meet you outside at about 6:20."

Jeremy then replied, "allright."

She walked out of the restaraunt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
20 Minutes later.

Everyone was outside and Beth was shuffling her deck and preparing for a great duel.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Thanks for the treats."

Beth then replied, "Not a problem, kid."

Jamie then replied, "Kick her Can, Jeremy!"

Jeremy looked at his friend and replied, "Will do, Jamie!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Beth: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP)

Beth smiled and replied, "Gentlemen first."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and My Skilled White Magician in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Mage of light appeared and knelt (1,700/1,900).

Jeremy then replied, "You're move."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I also set a monster facedown and that is it."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The Magic Warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Neo, attack!"

The Swordsman got his sword and sliced through the facedown card and a Large Mantis appeared (1,400/900) And exploded to green pixels.

Beth snickered and replied, "That was my Flying Kamakari #!"

As he played the card, a Small Bird-like girl appeared wearing a Black Bikini and it had a cute smile (500/500)

"AWWW!", Most of the Audience replied as they saw the cute young chick.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Harpies?"

Beth then replied, "Indeed. I Envoy Mai Valentines Harpie cards, even this Harpie Girl. They are the best cards there is for a beauty liked me, Eh Crowd"?

The Crowd was quiet.

Beth sighed and replied, "Everyone's a critic."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, The Cyber Harpie Lady appeared (1,800/1,300).

Beth opened her field slot and replied, "Lets take this up another notch! I activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

Jamie looked at the people watching the duel and then replied, "Get Out of the way, QUICK!"

Everyone ran as the seal appeared on the ground and on Beths Forehead.

Beth sighed and replied, "I Love this power. Don't you two lovely ladies agree?"

The Harpies screeched in happiness as the seal appeare on their forheads and their eyes turned red (500/500 - 1,000/500) (1,800/1,300 - 2,300/1,300).

Beth resumed, "Lets continue this duel. Cyber Harpie, attack!"

The Harpie flew to the neo and slashed him across the stomach and he groaned and shattered to pieces.

(Beth: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 7,400LP)

Beth then replied, "That was fun! I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Skilled White Mage to attack mode! Attack her Chick!"

The Spellcaster fired its spell and the chick chirped a little before being blown away.

(Beth: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,400LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Eagle Eye!"

As he sat the card down, A large eagle appeared with the seal on its head (1,300/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Beth resumed, "Lets do it. Eye, attack!"

The Eagle went and pecked The mage and he shattered to bits.

(Beth: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,300LP)

Beth resumed, "Harpie Lady, attack!"

The Harpie charged and slashed the facedown card and a Chikau appeared (500/500) and the child pushed the harpie back.

Beth groaned and replied, "You lucked out. I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Chikau for my Choas Command Magician!"

As he sat the card down, THe mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800)

Jeremy resumed, "Take out her eagle!"

The mage fired its spell and the eagle was blasted to bits.

(Beth: 6,600LP / Jeremy: 7,300LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "That'll be it for now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Switch the harpie to defense and 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, the elf sisters appeared (1,900/900).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Mage, attack!"

The mage fired and the harpie was blasted to bits.

Jeremy then replied, "Attack her directly!"

The Elfs fired their spell and it struck Beth.

(Beth: 4,700LP / Jeremy: 7,300LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Poison Of a Old man!"

(Beth: 5,900LP / Jeremy: 7,300LP)

Beth resumed, "I Summon My Harpie Queen!"

As he sat the card down, a Blue-suited Harpie appeared and she screeched in happiness as the seal appeared on its forehead (1,900/1,200 - 2,400/1,200).

Beth resumed, "I Equip her With Arrow Nail!"

The harpie Queens Hand began to glow (2,400/1,200 - 2,700/1,200).

Beth then replied, "Lets do it. Queen, attack his mage!"

The Harpie went and slashed The mage and he groaned and shattered to bits.

(Beth: 5,900LP / Jeremy: 7,000LP)

Beth then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and Switch my Elfs to defense and that'll be it for me."

Beth drew a card and she showed it To Jeremy and he turned pale.

Jamie then replied, "Whats wrong?"

Jeremy then replied, "Remember reading Mai Valentines Duel Biography and she used the wicked spell card against Joey?"

Jamie then replied, "Oh no..."

Beth smiled evily and replied, "I'm playing it! I First Summon My Orginal Harpie Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the Blue-Suited Harpie appeared with the seal on her head (1,300/1,400 - 1,900/1,400).

Beth sneered and replied, "And Now I Play Cold Wave on your facedown cards!"

Both of Jeremys facedown cards froze up.

Beth resumed, "I activate the spell card, Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!"

The two harpies became a Large Fiery Phoneix and it rushed and The elfs screamed before incenarated by it.

(Beth: 5,900LP / Jeremy: 5,100LP)

Beth sighed and replied, "If it means anything, I Can't attack with my ladies now. I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I activate Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Jeremy Resumed, "I activate my facedown card, monster Reborn!"

The Dark Magician reappeared (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy then replied, "I Now Set a card facedown. Dark magician, attack Her Lady!"

The Spellcaste pointed his staff towards the mage and fired, blowing the harpie to bits.

(Beth: 5,200LP / Jeremy: 5,100LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Queen to defense and I Lay 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Skilled Dark magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I Equip my dark magician with Fairy Meteor Crush! Lets do it. Attack Her Queen!"

The Mage fired his spell at the queen and it screeched and exploded to bits.

(Beth: 3,900LP / Jeremy: 5,100LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Attack the facedown card!"

The mage fired its spell at the facedown card and another Mantis appeared (1,400/900 - 1,900/900) and exploded to bits.

Another Harpie Girl appeared with the seal on its head (500/500 - 1,000/500).

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Tribute for my Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the young harpie vanished, The Bird-like man with green hair and sharp claws appeared with the seal on its head (2,300/1,900 - 2,800/1,900).

Beth resumed, "Lets do it. Joe, attack his Dark mage!"

Joe rushed in and slashed the skilled mage and he groaned and exploded to bits.

(Beth: 3,900LP / Jeremy: 4,200LP)

Beth smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Switch him to defense mode and thats it."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Harpies Brother!"

As he sat he car ddown, THe male harpie appeared with the seal on his head (1,800/600 - 2,300/600).

Beth resumed, "Lets do it. Harpies Brother, attack!"

The birdman flew in and slashed The mage and he gasped and shattered to purple pixels.

Beth resumed, "Joe, attack directly!"

Joe flew in and slashed Jeremy across his chest.

(Beth: 3,900LP / Jeremy: 1,400LP)

Beth smiled evily and replied, "This is fun. I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Beth drew a card and replied, "Brother, attack!"

The Birdman charged in and slashed the facedown card and a 2nd Chikau appeared (500/500) and the claws never reached the young child.

Beth resumed, "You lucky son of a...Never Mind. I End my turn now."

Jeremy then replied, "I Place my Shadow Spell Facedown."

Beth then replied, "Why'd you tell me what it wa...Oh No!"

Jeremy then replied, "I activate the Fang Of Critias!"

The mighty dragon appeared.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Merge With Shadow Spell For My Shadow Chain Dragon!"

As the dragon merged with the trap card, A Large Dragon with Pitch-black skin and small chains came out of its body (2,100/2,100).

Beth smiled and replied, "Its weaker then Joe!"

Jeremy resumed, "Here this monsters ability. I DIscard any number of cards from my deck..."

He took 4 cards from the top his deck and slid them into his graveyard.

"And now 1 monster loses 700 ATK For every card discarded!", Jeremy said with a smile.

Joe groaned in pain (2,800/1,900 - 0/1,900).

Beth then replied, "He has 0 ATK!"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Of course. Lets do it. Chain Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon roared and launched many chains and it wrapped joe up tight and the man exploded in a flurry of feathers.

(Beth: 1,800LP / Jeremy: 1,400LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Beth drew a card and replied, "Brother, attack!"

The brother flew towards the dragon...

Beth quickly replied, "I activate Rush Recklessly!"

The dragon roared (2,100/2,100 - 2,800/2,100) and the dragon wrapped the birdman and it exploded to bits.

(Beth: 1,300LP / Jeremy: 1,400LP)

Beth groaned and replied, "I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card.

Beth quickly replied, "I activate Ring Of Destruction! We'll meet again!"

The ring appeared around the dragons neck and it exploded in a fierce explosion.

(Beth: 0LP / Jeremy: 0LP)

As the smoke cleared, Beth ran off in her car.

Jeremy was on the ground.

Jamie went his side and replied, "You okay, Jeremy?"

Jeremy stood up and held his head and replied, "Oww, that smarts."

-  
Alexanders Penthouse / 7:00pm

Alexander was in his room, talking to Lucas and Duncan.

Duncan finished talking on his cellphone and he sighed and replied, "Beth Tied with Jeremy."

Alexander sighed nad replied, "I Expected for it to happen anyway."

Lucas sighed and replied, "Oh Well. How is Vladimir doing?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "he's doing good. He's not at all feeling better, but'll he be fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Harpie Lady √ Phoenix Formation / Normal Spell Card

Image: A fiery blue bird inside a rune-covered circle.

Card Description: You can activate this card when you have two or more Monsters named "Harpie Lady" face-up on your side of the field. Destroy one opposing Monster for every "Harpie Lady" you have face-up on your side of the field. Reduce your opponent's Life Points by an amount equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed Monsters. During the turn this card is activated, all Monsters named "Harpie Lady" cannot attack.

Note: This card was Used By Mai in the Multipart Yugioh Episode "My Freaky Valentine". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Arrow Nail /Normal Spell Card

Image: A feminine hand with a sword-like blade strapped to the wrist

This card can only be Equipped to "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters". Increase the ATK of the Equipped Monster by 300. If the Equipped Monster is destroyed, you can Equip this card to another appropriate Monster on your side of the field.

Note: This card was used by Mai in the Yugioh episode "Fighting For a Friend (Part Five)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Shadow Chain Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering one "Shadow Spell" As a tribute. discard any number of cards from the top of your deck to your graveyard to decrease the ATK of 1 monster on your opponets side by 700 points x the number of cards discarded from the top of your deck until the end phase of your opponets next turn. You can only this cards ability once per turn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well another Tie and now its time for Duncan to face Jamie. Will It go okay for her? Find Out In: "Gateway To Dark World", Coming Soon.


	20. Gateway To Dark World

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 20: Gateway to Dark World

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse 8:00pm

Alexander was in office, talking to Beth and Duncan & Lucas are right behind her.

Alexander sighed and replied, "That was no the best duel, but a duel is a duel."

Beth sighed and replied, "I Tried, but I will do better next tine, sir."

Alexander took a card from his Desk drawer and tossed to her and he replied, "With this card, you'll do better."

She read it and it was another Formation card and she read its ability and gasped and replied, "I Love this card!"

She shuffled the card into her disk.

Vladimir came into his Office and replied, "Dad?"

Alexander looked at him and replied, "Vladimir, are you okay?"

Vladimir held his stomach and replied, "I Still feel sick, dad."

Alexander smiled and replied, "You can stay home tomarrow, son."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Thanks, dad."

He left his office and went back to bed.

Alexander looked at Beth he replied, "Like that card?"

Beth smiled and replied, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, thank you!"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Not a problem, Beth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thursday, November 16th, 2199

Outside the school / 8;00am

Jeremy and Daniel were infront of the school, waiting for Jamie to show up.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "What could be keeping her?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "Don't know, Jermey."

Suddenly, a Blue Car pulled up infront of the school and Jamie got out And she gave her mom a good-bye kiss before she drove away and she ran to her friends.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Hey, girl."

Jamie then replied, "Hey, guys."

Daniel then replied, "Whats wrong?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Lets Just say...I Hate being a Girl right now."

Jeremy looked confused and replied, "Wha...?"

Daniel sighed and went to his Jeremys ear and he whispered something into his ear and Jeremy groaned and replied, "Ouchie.."

Jamie then replied, "I Got it last night and I Had trouble getting to sleep."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "How are you today?"

Jamie then replied, "Little better. I hope it goes away...soon."

They 3 Laughed and went inside the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 1:00pm

Alexander and his employees were enjoying a gourmet lunch.

Alexander sipped the last of his Martini and he stared at Duncan and replied, "Ready To Face Jamie tonight?"

Duncan nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Alexander nodded as well and replied, "The best place to face her is in the Light Rail Train station at the Mall. She's GOing to the Mall with Her friends as well as Selena and Dirk are heading to the Mall Of america for a little fun."

Duncan then replied, "Okay, I'll be ready sir."

Alexander then replied, "You're fiends won't have any trouble taking down her cutesy fairies tonight. It'll be true win for you."

Duncan nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Light Rail Station (Mall Of The america) / 6:15pm

The Kids as Well as Selena and Dirk got off of the train and then Jamie groaned and replied, "Ow.."

Dirk looked at her and replied, "You okay, honey?"

Jamie smiled at her dad and replied, "Its a girl thing, dad."

Dirk sighed and replied, "Oh, okay."

Duncan got off the train and he found the gang and walked up to them and replied, "Hello, Jamie?"

She looked at him and replied, "Duncan. Lets duel already."

Dirk then replied, "Who's he?"

Jamie groaned and replied, "He's one of these 3 duelists that Carter was doing buisness with."

Dirk then replied, "Lets start the duel, already!"

Both shuffled their decks and both counters went up to 8,000.

Duncan then replied, "Even with your problems, ready?"

Jamie growled and replied, "Don't push it, jackass!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Duncan: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 card from their decks.

Duncan smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "How thoughtful. I Set a monster facedown and that'll be it for me."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Feral Imp!"

As he sat the card down, THe Green Imp appeared (1,300/1,400).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Imp, attack!"

The imp went to the facedown card and slashed it and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and shattered to bits.

A Shining Friendship appeared with a smile (1,300/1,100).

Duncan sighed and replied, "I set a card facedown and that'll be it for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, The Fairy Warrior appeared (1,800/1,400).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Aeris, attack!"

The Fairy went in and stabbed the imp in the chest and it screeched and exploded to green pixels.

(Duncan: 7,600LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Jamie resumed, "Friendship, direct attack!"

The fairy went in and slapped Him in the face.

(Duncan: 6,300LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Jamie laughed and replied, "You're making this too easy for me! I end my turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Poison of and Old Man! I'll regain 1,200 Lifepoints."

(Duncan: 7,500LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Duncan resumed, "I Now summon My Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish Warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her Green Fairy!"

The Fiendish warrior went in and cleaved the little fairy in half.

(Duncan: 7,500LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Duncan smiled and replied, "THat Was fun! I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Switch Aeris to defense mode and I Lay 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Duncan opened his fied slot and replied, "Lets do it. I Activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

As he shoved the seal card into the slot, the Seal appeared on the ground, On Duncans Forehead and the fiends head (1,900/1,500 - 2,400/1,500).

Duncan smiled and replied, "The Power, I LOVE IT!"

Jamie groaned and replied, "Just duel already!"

Duncan resumed, "I Summon My Zure Knight Of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, The Wicked Knight appeared with the seal on its head (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500)

Dirk then replied, "Dark World Fiends...Those Fiends make Dark Ruler Ha Des look good."

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Zure, attack!"

The Knight rushed and slashed the Warrior in the chest and he shattered to bits.

Duncan resumed, "Soldior, attack!"

The Soldior went and slashed the facedown card and another Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) And was blasted to bits.

A Petit Angel appeared (600/900)

Duncan growled and replied, "Whatever. Make your move!"

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mudora!"

As she sat the card down, The Sand Fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,300/1,800).

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Play My Mystic Wok!"

The small fairy vanished and the Sand Fairys ATK rose (2,300/1,800 - 2,500/1,800).

(Duncan: 7,500LP / Jamie: 8,400LP)

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Mudora, attack!"

The Warrior charged and sliced Through the knight and it collasped to the ground and Shattered to black pixels.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Take that, Freak! I End my turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Heh, heh! I Summon another Famillar Face!"

As she sat the card down, Another Mudora appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,500/1,800).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Mudora 1, attack!"

The Mudora rushed and and sliced through the soldior and it exploded to black pixels.

Jamie resumed, "Mudora 2, attack!"

The 2nd Mudora rushed in and sliced through the facedown card and A Kuriboh appeared (300/200) And exploded to bits.

Jamie then replied, "You're move."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and Mudoras..."

Jamie Quickly replied, "I Activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard and Both Mudoras shivered in fear.

Jamie then replied, "I Care Not! I End my turn with 1 facedown card!"

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark World Lightning!"

A Storm cloud appeare and shot a bolt of lightning at the facedown card and The Mirror Force shattered to pieces.

Duncan resumed, "Now for the cost! I Discard this card and its my Goldd, Wu-Lord Of Dark world!"

As he discard the card, a Hulking Fiend in Gold Armor appeared With the seal on its head (2,300/1,400 - 2,800/1,400).

Duncan smiled evily and replied, "When he's special summoned this way, I Choose two cards and they go boom!"

Two beams of golden light came out of its eyes and struck the Mudoras, blowing them both to bits.

Duncan resumed, "I Now Summon My Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, in Attack Mode!"

As he sat the card, another Wicked Fiend appeared with a large pike for a weapon and the seal appeared on its head as well (1,600/1,300 - 2,100/1,300).

Duncan then replied, "Lets do It. Goldd, attack!"

Goldd Fired two more beams from its eyes towards the facedown card and a Hysteric Fairy appeared (1,800/500) and exploded to bits.

Duncan smiled evily and replied, "Direct attack, Beiige!"

Beigge went in and stabbed her in the chest with the sword.

(Duncan: 7,500LP / Jamie: 6,300LP)

Duncan then replied, "Ha, Ha! I end my turn now."

Jamie was even more angerier as she drew a card and replied, "Take this! I Activate the spell card, Shining Light!"

Duncan gulped and replied, "Wha...does it do?"

Jamie then replied, "I Remove a Light Monster from the game.."

She Took her Petit angel and placed in her pocket.

Jamie resumed, "And know your Dark Monsters Lose Half Of Their ATK!"

The Dark Worlds monsters groaned (2,800/1,900 - 1,400/1,900) (2,100/1,300 1,050/1,300).

Jamie resumed, "Heh. I now Summon My Fairy Twins!"

As she sat the card down, Two Young Fairy Girls appeared holding hands (1,700/1,000).

Jamie smiled and replied, "When there are two or more dark monster on your side of the field, my Fairy Can attack twice!"

The Fairys chanted two spells and two beams of light appeared and struck both fiends, blowing them both away.

(Duncan: 6,850LP / Jamie: 6,300LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "That was fun! I Play Soul of the pure and Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

(Duncan: 6,850LP / Jamie: 7,100LP)

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and that'll be all for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, The Cute Fairy Girl appeared (1,800/1,050).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Dunamis, attack!"

The Witch fired he spell at the facedown card and a Horn Imp appeared (1,300/1,000 - 1,800/1,000) And was blasted to pieces.

Jamie looked The Fairy Girls and she replied, "Attack!"

The Fairies fired their beams of light and it Struck Duncan in his chest.

(Duncan: 5,150LP / Jamie: 7,100LP)

Jamie then replied, "I end my turn now."

I activate the spell Card, Dark World Dealings! We both draw a card..."

Both drew a card.

Jamie resumed, "And now we choose a card to discard.

Jamie discarded her Spirit of the harp.

Duncan then replied, "I'm Discarding a Beiige!"

He discarded it and it reappeared on the field (1,600/1,300 - 2,100/1,300).

Duncan resumed, "I Now set another monster facedown and Beiige, attack!"

Beiige went in and slashed the girls and they screamed and shattered to pieces.

(Duncan: 5,150LP / Jamie: 6,700LP)

Duncan smiled and replied, "Take that. I Place 1 more card faceodwn and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Switch My Witch to defense mode."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Activate Another Dark World Dealings!"

Both drew a card and both discarded a card.

Duncan then replied, "Look who I'm discarding!"

As he sat the card down, a Large Fiend With Silver armor appeared and the seal on its head (2,300/1,800 - 2,800/1,800)

Duncan smiled and replied, "Meet my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World!"

Jamie sneered and replied, "Whooopie!"

Duncan sighed and replied, "Maybe that is effecting her..."

Jamie then replied, "WHAT was that ?!"

Duncan sighed and replied, "Nothing. Sillva, attack!"

Sillva rushed and stabbed the facedown card with its sword and a Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200) And shattered to pieces.

Duncan then replied, "Beiige, attack!"

The fiend rushed in and slashed The witch and she screamed in pain and shattered.

Duncan resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Sillva, attack!"

The fiend went and rapidly slashed the facedown card and a Agido appeared (1,500/1,300) And shattered to red pixels.

The Blue Die appeared and it landied on 5.

Duncan smiled and replied, "No such luck, Beigge, attack!"

Beiige rushed in and stabbed Jamie...in her stomach.

(Duncan: 5,150LP / Jamie: 4,600LP)

Duncan laughed and replied, "This is Fun! I End my turn now."

Jamie growled and replied, "You'll pay FOR THAT!"

Duncan gulped.

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Snatch Steal!"

Silva Came To Jamies side of the field.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Silva, attack!"

Sillva rushed in and got its sword and split the fiend down the middle and the pieces shattered to bits.

(Duncan: 4,450LP / Jamie: 4,600LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "This thing is butt ugly! I Activate Thunder Crash!"

The Fiend shattered to bits.

(Duncan: 4,150LP / Jamie: 4,600LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Duncan drew a card.

Jamie quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

4 Multicolored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Duncan then replied, "I Summon My Bron, Mad King Of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, the Evil King appeared (1,800/400 - 2,300/400).

Duncan then replied, "Lets do it. Bron, attack!"

The King rushed and in and slashed one of the goats in half with its claws.

Duncan sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Feral Imp!"

As he sat the card down, a Green Imp appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,800/1,400).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Bron, attack his facedown card!"

Bron went in and slashed the facedown card and a Skelengel appeared (900/400) And shattered to bits.

Jamie drew a card from her deck.

Duncan then replied, "Feral Imp, attack!"

The imp went and slashed the Goat and it shattered.

Duncan sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "For this monster, I Have two Remove 2 Light Fairies from play. I Remove 2 Shining Angels for my Angelic Warlord!"

As he took two Shining Angels out of his graveyard, A Tall Fairy Man holding a Bow and Arrow appeared and he wore a Ruby Vest As well (2,300/2,300).

Jamie resumed, "I Play Command Angel in attack mode."

As he sat he card down, The angel appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) And the Warlords ATK rose (2,300/2,300 - 2,700/2,300).

Jamie smiled and replied, "I activate Rush Recklessly! Command angel, attack That Feral Imp!"

The Soldiors ATK rose (1,600/1,900 - 2,300/1,900) And She fired her gun and all golden bullets struck the fiend in the chest and it groaned and shattered to bits.

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Warlord, attack!"

The Warlord fired two arrows and both struck Bron, blowing him to pieces.

(Duncan: 3,250LP / Jamie: 4,600LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 new cards and get rid of two.

Duncan then replied, "I Discarded a Goldd!"

As he sat the card down, The Gold Armored Fiend appeared (2,300/1,400 - 2,800/1,400).

Duncan resumed, "Gold, do your stuff!"

Goldd fired two beams from his eyes and struck both faires, blowing them both to bits.

Duncan resumed, "Gold, attack directly!"

Goldd rushed in and fired two beams and struck Jamie in her chest.

(Duncan: 3,250LP / Jamie: 1,800LP)

Duncan sighed and replied, "That'll be it for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Dunamis Dark witch appeared (1,800/1,050).

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Play The Eye Of The TImeaus!"

The Emerald Dragon appeared.

Jamie resumed, "Timeaus Merge With Dunamis Dark Witch to form Shine Fairy Dragon!"

As the two merged, a Large Dragon with Tan skin and two emerald wings appeared and Dunamis was on top (1,900/1,900).

Jamie smiled and replied, "This Lovely Dragons ATK Doubles when there's a Dark Monster on the field."

Duncan gulped and replied, "Wha...?"

The Dragon roared (1,900/1,900 - 3,800/1,900).

Jamie then replied, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of light and it struck Goldd, vaporizing the fiend in bright light.

(Duncan: 2,250LP / Jamie: 1,800LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Take that, fool! I End my turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, The Cyclops Fiend appeared with the seal appeared in its eye (1,800/1,700 - 2,300/1,700).

Duncan smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend fired a beam from its eye and it headed towards the dragon...but the dragon fired a beam of light and the fiend and it wiped out the fiends beam and it struck its target, vaporzing it in bright light.

Duncan looked confused and replied, "Wha...what?"

Jamie then repied, "When my monster is targeted by a dark monster, the attacking monster is no more."

Duncan groaned and replied, "I End my turn then."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired his beam at the Duncan and it struck him.

(Duncan: 350LP / Jamie: 1,800LP)

Duncan quickly replied, "I activate Ring Of Destruction!"

The ring appeared the dragons neck and it exploded, taking the dragon out.

(Duncan: 0LP / Jamie: 0LP)

The Smoke cleared and Duncan was gone.

Jamie groaned and replied, "Wussy. he took the cowards way out."

Dirk walked to his daughter and replied, "You okay, jam?"

Jamie then replied, "Fine and little bit in pain."

Serena walked to her and replied, "I'll help you Out, honey."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thanks, mom."

The girls ran to a nearby bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 8:30pm

Alexander sighed as he looked at Duncan, Beth And Lucas.

Alexander then replied, "You all failed me."

Duncan then replied, "Sorry."

Alexander sighed and replied, "You 3 change your decks around and get ready for when you have to face them kids again."

They all nodded.

Alexander took a card from his desk drawer And handied to Duncan and he gasped and replied, "Its ...the Overlord!"

He Quicky took his deck out and shuffled the card into it.

Alexander then replied, "You all ready for Plan B?"

They Nodded.

Beth then replied, "Debbie is ready to duel with her new deck."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Shining Light / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 Mystic Shine balls giving out a Bright light and a Dark Ruler Ha Des is covering its eyes

Remove 1 Light Fairy-Type monsrer in your graveyard to Cut the The Current ATK Of all Dark monsters on your opponets side of the field by half until the end of the current battle phase.

Fairy Twins

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If there are 1 or more Dark Atribute monster on your opponets side of the field, This card can attack twice. When this cards effected is used, This card cannot attack directly.

Angelic Warlord

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/5 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned Or Set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 2 Light Fairy monsters From your graveyard from play. When this card destroys a dark monster as a result of battle, draw 1 card from your deck.

Shine Fairy Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/5 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Eye of Timaeus" and offering one "Dunamis Dark Witch" as a Tribute. Double The ATK Of this monster if there's a Dark Monster on your side of the field Until the end of the current battle phase. When this card is targeted by a dark monster, Destroy the attacking monster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thats it for Alexanders main employees for now. In The Next Chapter, Debbie Challenges Selena in the park with a new deck, but this duel will have a different type of ending? What Will Happen? Find out in the next chapter. I'm not giving away the next chapters name and you'll have to wait and see what it is.


	21. Change Of Heart

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 21: Change Of Heart

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday, November 18th, 2199

Alexanders Penthouse / 6:00am

Alexander Was talking with his 3 employees, including Debbie.

Alexander looked at Debbie and replied, "Ready to face Selena, Deb?"

Debbie smiled and replied, "Sure am."

Alexander took 2 cards from his desk drawer and handied both to Debbie and she looked at them and replied, "What are these 2 cards for, sir?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Use them right and It'll put the seal card into her hand easily as well make her activate it."

Debbie shuffled the cards into his deck.

Alexander then replied, "Whatever you do, DON'T use the Seal or try to steal it from her, understand?"

Debbie then replied, "Yes, sir."

Alexander looked at his 3 other employees and replied, "As for you 3, You'll won't be needed for a quite a while. so take some time off work and enjoy yourselves and NO seal duels, but regualar duels are fine."

The 3 nodded and Lucas then replied, "We Let us know by cell when you need us, sir?"

Alexander nodded and replied, "Yes, Lucas. This Saturday, Selena is going to Duel Debbie and we're going to watch the duel in the Living room, So Came on down then. Vladimir is now feeling much better and returning to school today."

Beth smiled and replied, "Thats good."

The 3 entered the elevator and it went down.

Suddenly, Vladimir came and he was eating a bagel.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Ready for school, son?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes, Dad."

Alexander then replied, "Pretty soon if it goes right, Jamies mom will be my newest employee."

Vladimir then replied, "With Plan B, Right?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Yes, sir. She'll be a intresting employee for our group."

Vladimir nodded and replied, "Indeed."

-------------------------------------------------  
School Baseball field / 1:00pm

The P.E. Class was still going on. Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy were enjoying each others company.

A Tall Female walked in and she had dark red hair as well as the red gym uniform And she had a Red Duel disk on her arm.

She Walked up to Jamie and replied, "Hello, gang."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Hey, Lily."

Lily smiled and replied, "I Redid my deck. Will any of you duel me to try it out?"

Daniel got up and replied, "I will."

Lily then replied, "Cool. Lets start and do a 4,000 lifepoint duel."

Daniel then replied, "Sure."

Both shuffled their decks and both drew their opening hands.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Lily: 4,000LP / Daniel: 4,000LP)

Daniel then replied, "Ladies first."

Lily smiled as she drew a card and replied, "Thanks, Daniel. I summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Axe Raider In attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Axe-Wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Raider, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Darkworld Thorns appeared (1,200/900) and shattered to pieces.

Daniel resumed, "I end my turn now."

Lily drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Jerry Beans Man!"

As he sat the card down, A large jelly Bean holding a sword and shield appeared (1,750/0).

She smiled and replied, "Jerry, do what you do best!"

The Jelly bean rushed and slashed the barbarian and he shattered to pieces.

(Lily: 4,000LP / Daniel: 3,950LP)

Lily then replied, "This is fun. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron Knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel then replied, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

Gearfried rushed in and slashed the Jelly bean and it shattered to pieces.

(Lily: 3,950LP / Daniel: 3,950LP)

Daniel sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Lily drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown. Gearfried, attack!"

The Iron-armored Warrior went and stabbed the facedown card and a Small Patch of Green slime appeared (300/2,000).

(Lily: 3,950LP / Daniel: 3,750LP)

Lily smiled and replied, "Its gross, but a Plant. You met my Des Dendle!"

Daniel sighed and replied, "You're move."

Lily drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Grass Phantom in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Plant with a sad face appeared (1,000/1,000).

Lily then replied, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card from his deck.

Lily quickly replied, "I activate Next to Be Lost!"

She took her deck out and found a copy of Grass phantom and slid it into her graveyard.

Daniel then replied, "Okay. Attack!"

Gearfried rushed and slashed the plant in two with its sword.

Daniel sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Lily drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 3rd Phantom!"

As he sat the card down, another Phantom appeared (1,000/1,000).

Lily then replied, "he now gets 500 ATK for every Grass Phantom in my graveyard."

The Phantom grew a little bit bigger (1,000/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Lily then replied, "Phantom, attack gearfried!"

The Phantom wrapped its vines around the knight and gave a hard squeeze, blowing it to bits.

(Lily: 3,950LP / Daniel: 3,600LP)

Lily resumed, "You're move."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I card facedown and thats all for me."

Lily drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Rose Warrior!"

as he sat the card down, a Tall Standing Plant appeared with a rosy red Sword (1,800/1,000).

Lily resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, attack!"

The Plant warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card with his sword and A Famillar Knight appeared (1,200/1,40)) and shattered.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thank you!"

Suddenly, a Warrior appeared that looked Like Flame Swordsman appeared, but had a Blue Flame sword and a blue outfit instead (1,800/1,600).

Daniel then replied, "Meet My Blue Flame Swordsman!"

A Bean Soldior appeared on Lilys side (1,400/1,300).

Lily then replied, "Phantom, attack!"

The Phantom shots its vines out...

Daniel then replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The vines struck a barrier.

Lily sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and smiled at what he drew.

Lily smiled and replied, "Good draw?"

Daniel laughed and replied, "You'll soon see. I Summon My Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Female Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and the swordsman ATK rose (1,800/1,600 - 2,200/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip her with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Knights sword grew larger (1,600/1,900 - 2,400/1,900).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Blue Flame Swordsman, attack!"

The Swordsman went in and slashed the Phantom in two.

Daniel then replied, "Command Knight, attack his Warrior!"

The Knight rushed and with quick slash, the plant warrior fell to the ground in two halves and both shattered to pieces.

(Lily: 3,050LP / Daniel: 3,600LP)

Daniel laughed and replied, "You're move."

Lily drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense mode and I Switch my bean to defense and that'll be it for me."

Daniel then replied, "Command Knight, attack his Bean!"

The Knight went in and slashed the bean soldior rapidly and it shattered to green pixels.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Blue Flame, attack!"

The Swordsman rushed in and a Women covered in leaves appeared (1,000/900) And was burnt up.

Daniel sighed and replied, "That was...wha?"

The Swordsman began to cough and he collapsed to the ground and shattered.

Lily smiled and replied, "When a Belladonna Lady is destroyed in battle, the attacker is destroyed as well. And where is the Flame Swordsman?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "I Don't have one yet. I Set a card facedown and that'll be it."

Lily drew a card and replied, "I activate Smashing Ground!"

A Large fist appeared and flattened the warrior.

Lily resumed, "I Summon My 2nd Jerry Beans Man!"

As he sat the card down, a 2nd Jelly Bean warrior appeared (1,750/0).

Daniel quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Differnet Colored Sheep appeared with a (0/0 x4).

Lily then replied, "In that case then. Jerry, attack!"

The Plant went in and slashed 1 of the goats in half with his sword.

Lily sighed and replied, "Oh well."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Lily drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Lekunga!"

a Large Red Eye with green arms (1,700/700).

Lily then replied, "Both, attack!"

Jerry went in and slashed 1 of the tokens and it shattered and the other plant wrapped its vines around the scapegoat and squeezed and the goat shattered.

Lily smiled and replied, "Next turn, your next. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark Bladed Warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Blade, attack!"

The swordsman went and in sliced the big-eyed plant down the middle and both pieces shattered to green pixels.

(Lily: 2,950LP / Daniel: 3,600LP)

Daniel then replied, "You're move."

Lily drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Marauding Captain and his ability, Goblin Attack Force!"

The captain appeared (1,200/800) and the Goblin army appeared (2,300/0)

Daniel sighed and replied, "I Activate Lightning Vortex!"

He discarded a card and the storm wiped out her Jelly Bean solidor and patch of slime.

Daniel then replied, "Goblins and captain, attack!"

The warriors charged in and slashed her with their swords.

(Lily: 0LP / Daniel: 3,600LP)

Lily got up and replied, "I have a lot of work on this deck."

She left towards the locker roon.

Daniel sighed and replied, "That was a certainly intresting duel."

Jamie smiled and replied, "That deck is odd, but good enough for her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders penthouse / 6:00pm

Alexander and Vladimir were eating dinner together.

Alexander poured his son a glass of fruit punch and he replied, "How was dinner?"

Vladimir drank a little bit of the punch and he then replied, "It was great and it was seasoned to perfection, Dad."

Alexander resumed, "Desiree really knows how to cook the those meals."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "She does. Why'd you give Duncan, Lucas and Beth a day off?"

Alexander then replied, "After each of their duels ended a in a draw, I Dismissed them for a day or so they can take it easy and redo their decks for the next time they face those kids."

Vladimir nodded and replied, "Good Decision, dad."

Alexander resumed, "I Thought so."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday, November 19th, 2199

Cityland Park / 1:00pm

Dirk, Jamie and Selena were enjoying a Picnic lunch that Dirk and Selena made and Daniel and Jeremy were there as well.

Dirk looked At Selena and replied, "That was a great lunch, dear."

Selena smiled and replied, "Indeed it was, dear."

Jeremy finshed the rest of A Turkey Sandwich and he then replied, "Thanks for inviting us, Dirk."

Dirk smiled and replied, "It was no problem."

Suddenly, Debbie came through the parks main gate and walked to the gang.

Selena sneered at her and replied, "What do you want?"

Debbie sighed and replied, "To duel the RIGHT way with you, Selena. I Now longer use the seal in my deck and I Changed my deck around so That we can duel with honor.

Dirk growled and replied, "You almost sealed her away last time, so can we trust you?"

Debbie sighed again and replied, "Please do, I Just want to duel the right way."

Selena took her deck from his pocket and slid it into the duel disk that was on her arm and she smiled and replied, "I Forgive you. Ready?"

Debbie smiled and replied, "Thanks and yes!"

Both activated their disks and both LP counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Debbie: 8,000LP / Selena: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Debbie smiled and replied, "You wanna start?"

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Will. I set a monster facedown and that'll do it for now."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The robo soldior appeared (1,600/1,800).

Debbie resumed, "Take down her facedown card!"

The Machine went in and slashed the facedown card and a Command Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) And the sword went off of her armor.

Debbie sighed and replied, "ah, well. I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Amazones Paladin!"

As he sa the card down, The Paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 2,200/300).

Selena resumed, "Lets do it. Paladin, attack!"

Paladin rushed in and slashed the robot and it exploded to bits.

Selena resumed, "Knight!"

The Knight charged in and slashed Debbie.

(Debbie: 5,800LP / Selena: 8,000LP)

Selena smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, The Many-armed Machine appeared (1,850/800).

Debbie resumed, "I activate Limitor Removal!"

The Machines ATK double (1,850/800 - 3,700/800).

Debbie then replied, "Attack her paladin!"

The machine charged and jammed its prod into the women and she gasped and shattered.

(Debbie: 5,800LP / Selena: 6,500LP)

Debbie laughed and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

The machine began to spark and exploded.

Selena drew a card.

Debbie quickly replied, "I activate My Scapegoat!"

4 Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Selena resumed, "I Summon My Amazoness Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, a Amazoness in tight black leather and holding 2 red daggers appeared (1,600/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Debbie then replied, "Now addition?"

Selena smiled and replied, "Yep. her ability is That If I Don't Declare a attack with her she gains 200 ATK during my end phase! Knight, attack!"

The Knight rushed in and slashed 1 of the goats and it shattered.

Selena smiled and replied, "I place 1 more card facedown and that'll be all."

The Soldiors ATK rose (2,000/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Debbie drew a card and replied, "Hmm. 1 monster facedown and thats is it."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Amazoness Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, The fighter appeared (1,500/1,300 - 1,900/1,300).

Selena resumed, "Lets do it. Amazoness's Strike down her sheep!"

The Fighter walked to the sheep and punched one of them hard, sending it flying into the sky.

Selena smiled and replied, "Whoa..."

The Soldior charged in and sliced another goat in two with her daggers.

Selena then replied, "Knight, attack!"

The Knight went in and slashed the final goat and it shattered.

Selena then replied, "I end my turn now."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Mighty Guard for my Machine King!"

As the facedown vanished, The King Of Machines appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Debbie sighed and replied, "I activate Dark Core!"

She discarded a 2nd Mighty Guard from her hand and a portal opened behing Command Knight and she was sucked into it And the amazoness ATK lowered (1,900/1,300 - 1,500/1,300 - 2,200/1,000 - 1,800/1,000).

Debbie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her Soldior!"

The King fired his fist and it struck the soldior, blowing her to pieces.

(Debbie: 5,800LP / Selena: 6,500LP)

Debbie sighed and replied, "You're move."

Selena drew a card and replied, "Fighter to defense and 1 more card facedown and thats it."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Shovel Crusher in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, a Fiendish machine appeared (900/1,200) and the Kings ATK rose (2,300/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Debbie resumed, "King!"

THe King fired its fist again and it struck the fighter, blasting her away.

Debbie resumed, "Oh Well. I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

a Blowpiper appeared (800/1,500).

Selena resumed, "I activates its ability!"

The Female fired a dart and it struck in the chest (2,300/2,000 - 1,800/2,000).

Selena resumed, "I Play Amazoness Spellcasters!"

The Blowpipers ATK changed (800/1,500 - 2,200/1,500) And the Kings ATK changed (2,400/2,200 - 500/2,200).

Selena then replied, "I Now Summon My 2nd Fighter!"

The Fighter appeared again (1,500/1,300).

Selena resumed, "Lets do it. Blowpiper, attack!"

The Blowpiper jumped towards the machine and kicked it hard and it began to spark and she got back quickly as it exploded to bits.

(Debbie: 4,100LP / Selena: 6,500LP)

Selena resumed, "Fighter, attack!"

The Figher charged and punched the odd machine, reducing it to scrap metal.

Selena sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I activate My Poison Of a Old Man First."

(Debbie: 5,300LP / Selena: 6,500LP)

Debbie resumed, "I Place 1 more card facedown and I Summon a monster facedown and thats it for me."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Blowpiper to defense and Fighter, attack!"

The Fighter charged in and punched the facedown card and a Robotic Women appeared (1,600/1,800) and the fist stopped before reaching the machine.

(Debbie: 5,300LP / Selena: 6,200LP)

Debbie smiled nad replied, "You've met My Nanobreaker!"

Selena sighed and replied, "Oh Well. You're move."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I activate Nobleman Of Extermination!"

The Warrior appeared and slashed the facedown card and a Amazoness Archers appeared and shattered. Selena growled as she removed two more copies of the card and slid all 3 together into her coat pocket.

Debbie resumed, "I Now set another facedown and I Switch Nanobreaker to attack mode and I Play Stop Defense!"

The Blowpiper rose.

Debbie smiled evily and replied, "Lets do it. nanobreaker, attack!"

The Machine went and slashed the blowpiper with her sword and the blowpiper gasped and shattered to brown pixels.

(Debbie: 5,300LP / Selena: 5,400LP)

Debbie smiled and replied, "This is too easy! I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats all for me."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Nanobreaker!"

Another Robotic Women appeared (1,600/1,800).

Debbie smiled and replied, "Lets do It. Nanobreaker, attack her fighter!"

The machine went in and slashed the fighter and she gasped and shattered to bits.

Debbie resumed, "Nanobreaker 2, attack her facedown card!"

The machine went in and slashed the facedown card and a young amazoness girl appeared (300/300) And shattered to bits.

Another Amazoness Girl appeared.

Debbie sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and that'll be it for me."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Nanobreaker for my Perfect Machine King!"

As the two cyborg women vanished, a Large Robotic With many hatches and cannons appeared (2,700/1,500).

Debbie resumed, "I Play Monster reborn on my Nanobreaker!"

The Robotic Women appeared (1,600/1,800) and the kings ATK rose (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Debbie resumed, "I activate Fairy Meteor crush on My Machine King! Wipe out another 1 of her girls!"

The King fired a barrage of missles at the Girl and she was wiped out.

(Debbie: 5,300LP / Selena: 2,500LP)

Another Girl appeared.

Debbie sighed and replied, "Nanobreaker, attack it!"

the women robot went in and slashed the final girl and she shattered to bits.

Debbie resumed, "You're move."

Dirk sighed and replied, "Came on honey, kick her can!"

Jamie then replied, "You can do it, mom."

Selena drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Topdeck Quiz!"

Selena looked confused and replied, "Whats does it do?"

Debbie then replied, "We both have to name a card in our decks and if its their, it goes to the top of our deck and if we guess wrong, We can take any card from our deck and added it to the top. I'll let you guess a card in my deck."

Selena smiled and replied, "Okay. I choose Polymerization!"

A Loud Ding was heard and Debbie took the card and placed it on top of her deck.

Debbie smiled evily for a minute.

Dirk then replied, "She must have something in mind."

Daniel then replied, "Wonder what she'll pick."

Debbie then replied, "Okay. The Card I Choose is...The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

Everyone gasped and began to laugh.

Jamie then replied, "Yea right!"

Dirk then replied, "Dumb call!"

Selena then replied, "Nice try, But I'd never use such a..."

A Loud ding was heard.

Debbie smiled and replied, "Sounds like you have it!"

Dirk gasped and replied, "How it get in her deck?"

Selena took her deck and found the seal near the bottom of her deck and then she placed it on top of it.

Selena looked at Debbie with hate in her eye and replied, "Did you have something do with this, Debbie?"

Debbie smiled and replied, "Remember after our 1st duel and you took my seal card and placed it your pocket?"

Selena gasped and replied, "Ah, Jeez!"

Jeremy growled nad replied, "Like she'll use it!"

Debbie resumed, "I Pass this turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

She took her 3 amazoness girls, 1 Paladin and 1 fighter and shuffled then into her deck and she then drew 2 new cards.

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Paladin!"

Another Paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,800/300).

Selena resumed, "I Equip her With Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Paladins sword began to glow red (1,800/300 - 2,600/300).

Selena then replied, "Lets do it. Paladin, attack!"

The Paladin rushed and slashed the robotic women and she exploded to bits.

(Debbie: 4,300LP / Selena: 2,500LP)

Selena then replied, "I activate Amazoness Healer. I Remove 1 amazoness from play."

She took her blowpiper and slid it into her pocket.

selena resumed, "I Now Gain 2,000 Lifepoints!"

(Debbie: 4,300LP / Selena: 4,500LP)

Selena smiled and replied, "You're move."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Switch Nanobreaker to defense mode and I Lay 1 more monster facedown and that'll be it for me."

Selena drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Summon My Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, The Fighter appeared (1,500/1,300) And the paladins ATK rose (2,600/300 - 2,700/300).

Selena then replied, "I Play Stop Defense on your Breaker!"

The Robot Women rose to attack postion.

Selena resumed, "Lets do it. Paladin, attack!"

The Paladin rushed in and slashed the robo-women and it exploded to bits.

(Debbie: 3,200LP / Selena: 4,500LP)

Selena resumed, "Fighter, attack!"

The Fighter charged in and punched the facedown card and a 2nd Mighty Guard appeared (500/1,200) And was reduced to scrap metal.

Selena resumed, "That'lll be it for me."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I activate Restartion of the machine."

She took back her Machine King.

Debbie smiled and replied, "I Play Polymerization to fuse the Perfect Machine King and The Machine King in my hand to create.."

As the two robotts merged, Huge, Large Robot With Many Cannons appeared (3,300/1,200).

Debbie smiled and replied, "Meet the best of my deck, ULTIMATE MACHINE KING!"

Selena gulped as she sat the machine.

Debbie smiled and replied, "I Defend myself with Battle Footballer!"

As she sat the card down, The Robotic Football Player appeared (1,000/2,100).

Debbie then replied, "I Forger to mention that this king Gains 600 ATK For every machine on the field, excluding himself."

The machines atk Rose (3,300/1,200 - 3,900/1,200).

Debbie then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and the paladin was wiped out.

(Debbie: 3,200LP / Selena: 3,300LP)

Debbie smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Selena drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and a card facedown and thats it for me."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Robotic Knight appeared (1,600/1,800) And the kings ATK increase (3,900/1,200 - 4,500/1,200).

Debbie smiled and replied, "I Switch My Footballer to atack mode! ATTACK!"

The Machine fired his attack and wiped out the facedown card.

Selena then replied, "That was my Amazoness Tiger you wiped out."

Debbie resumed, "Knight, your turn!"

The Knight charged in and slashed the Fighter and she shattered.

Debbie resumed, "Footballer, attack!"

The Footballer went and punched Selena.

(Debbie: 3,200LP / Selena: 2,300LP)

Debbie smiled and replied, "This will be over soon. I end my turn now."

Selena drew a card and looked at the 3 cards in her hand.

She looked at Dirk sadly.

Dirk then replied, "Whats wrong dear?"

Selena sighed and replied, "I have to do this?"

She took the seal from her hand.

Dirk then replied, "Honey, NO!"

Jamie quickly replied, "Mom, don't use that card!"

Jeremy worriedly replied, "Mrs. Bartez, NO!"

Daniel then replied, "Please, don't use it."

She Looked at Debbie then replied, "I'm tired of you. I activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

The Cursive seal appeare on the ground and it pushed Dirk, Jamie, Jeremy and Daniel right into each other and the seal appeared on Selenas forehead.

-  
Alexanders Penthouse / 3:00pm

Alexander was in his office, working on some paperwork and Vladimir was reading a magazine.

Suddenly, His door Flew open and Beth quickly replied, "Master Alexander!"

Alexander looked at her and replied, "What is it, Beth?"

Beth smiled and replied, "Selena has just activated the seal!"

Alexander smiled and replied, "I'd Knew she would. Beth, Head to the park. Whoever wins the duel, Bring her to me!"

Beth smiled and replied, "Yes, sir!"

She ran out.

-  
Cityland Park / 3:15pm

Selena sighed and replied, "This powe...its incredible!"

Debbie smiled and replied, "Your still losing the duel!"

Selena looked at her nad replied, "I Don't Care! I Summon My 2nd Paladin!"

As she sat the card down, another Paladin appeared with the seal on her forehead and she smiled Evily (1,700/300 - 2,300/300).

Selena then replied, "Lets do It. ATTACK!"

The Paladin rushed in and with one slash of her sword, split the robot down the middle And the Kings ATK lowered (4,500/1,200 - 3,900/1,200).

(Debbie: 1,900LP / Selena: 2,300LP)

Selena then replied, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Debbie drew a card and replied, "Ultimate Machine King, attack!"

The Machine fired its missles towards the Paladin..

Selena then replied "Not Gonna Happen! I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The Machine began to spark and a Fierce explosion happened.

Debbie gulped and replied, "I..end my turn by switching my knight to defense mode and that'll be it."

Dirk and the others got up and Dirk saw what was going on and he growled and replied, "Selena, Why?"

Selena then replied, "I Did'ny want her to win the duel!"

Jamie then replied, "You should of forfeited!"

Selena looked her and replied, "Little girl, butt out!"

She gasped.

Selena sneered and replied, "I Did'nt want to use, But I Did! I Summon My Command Knight!"

The Command Knight appeared with the seal on her head (1,200/1,900 - 2,100/1,900) And the Paladins ATK rose (2,300/300 - 2,700/300).

Suddenly, Beth Came and went towards the seal and stopped at it.

Jeremy then replied, "What do you want?"

Beth smiled and replied, "To watch your mother crush her opponet."

Jamie looked at her and replied, "Drop dead!"

Selena then replied, "Knight, attack!"

The Knight rushed in and slashed the machine and it exploded.

Selena smiled and replied, "Paladin, wipe her out!"

The Paladin rushed in and slashed Debbie.

(Debbie: 0LP / Selena: 2,300LP)

The seal surronded Debbie and her soul was ripped out of her body and it shot into the sky and her body collapsed to the ground.

Dirk walked to her and replied, "Why, dear?"

Selena looked at him and slapped him in the face and she smiled and replied, "I Wanted too, kay?"

Dirk growled and replied, "Her soul is gone now, you happy?"

Selena smiled and replied, "Pretty much!"

She looked through her deck and took the 3 Amazoness girls out and the Command Knights and tossed them to the ground.

Dirk then replied, "What you do that for?"

Selena sneered and replied, "I Don't need those weakings anymore!"

She walked to Beth and replied, "Bring me to your boss, Beth."

Beth handied her a helmet and she got on the bike and Selena looked at everyone and replied, "So long, suckers!"

She drove off.

Jamie went to the 4 cards that were on the ground and picked them up and she began to cry quietly.

Dirk looked at her and replied, "Jamie?"

She began to cry even more and replied, "I gave her these cards for her deck."

Dirk looked at her and replied, "Don't worry, Dear. We'll get her back."

-  
Cards made By Me & Others

Blue Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

You can decrease the ATK of this Monster to increase the ATK of another face-up Monster on the field by the same amount. This effect can be used during your opponent▓s turn. If this Monster is destroyed, you may Special Summon one ⌠Flame Swordsman■ from your Fusion Deck or Graveyard.

Note: This Card was first used by Joey in the Yugioh episode ⌠Fighting For a Friend (Part 4)■. All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Belladonna Lady

Plant/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 900/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle, destroy the attacking monster.

Amazoness Girl

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/ 2 Stars

If this Monster is destroyed, you may Special Summon one ⌠Amazoness Girl■ from your hand or deck in faceup attack or defense postion.

Topdeck Quiz / Normal Spell Card

Both players state the name of a card. If the card a player names is in his opponent▓s deck, his opponent takes it from his deck, shuffles his deck, and places the card on the top of his deck. If the card a player names is not in his opponent▓s deck, his opponent chooses any card from his deck, shuffles his deck, and places the card he chose on the top of his deck.

These 3 cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Rose Knight

Plant/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

"A Plant Warrior that defends weaker plants with its Red Petal blade."

Amazoness Soldior

Warrior/effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If you don't declare attack with this monster, increase this monsters ATK by 200 points during your end phase. The attack increases lasts until this card is removed from the field.

Amazoness Healer / Normal Spell Card

Image: Amazoness Paladin nursing a badly wounded Amazoness Fighter

Remove 1 monster in your graveyard With "Amazoness From Play" And then you regain 2,000 lifepoints.

Ultimate Machine King

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 1,200/9 Stars

Machine King + Perfect Machine King

This card can only be Special summoned by Fusion summon. Increase this cards ATK By 600 points for every machine on the field (Excluding This card). This card is uneffected by your opponets trap cards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh boy, that was unexpected. Will Dirk or Jamie able to get Selena back? That will remain unanswered for a little while. Its time for another duel. In The Next Chapter, Another Student with a bizare deck tries to challenge Jamie, but She's to depressed to duel And Daniel decides he'll duel. How will he do against this bizarre deck? Find Out In "Orbital Bombardment", Coming Soon.


	22. Orbitial Bombardment

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 22: Orbital Bombardment

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 7:00pm

Alexander Was in his office, talking to his newest employee and Vladimir was by his fathers side.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Welcome to my Humble home, Mrs Bartez. I'm Alexander Ayalin, Owner of this Beautiful Penthouse and the leader of the Orichalcos swordsman."

Selena smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you, Alexander. I was afraid to use the seal but after I used it, I Felt happier."

Alexander smiled and replied, "I Know, is'nt it wonderful to control such power?"

Selena then replied, "Yes it is. Will you help make my deck better & Stronger then before?"

Alexander laughed and replied, "For a New Employee, not a problem."

Selena smiled and replied, "I Will make you proud, Alexander."

Alexander pointed to his son and replied, "Selena, this is my son Vladimir. He's my pride and joy of my life."

Vladimir smiled nad replied, "Nice to finally meet you, ma'am."

Selena laughed and replied, "Call me Selena and likewise, son."

Duncan looked At Selena and replied, "What is she doing here?"

Alexander then replied, "She used the seal against Debbie and won and shes one of us now, Duncan."

Duncan then replied, "Cool."

He walked up to her and replied, "I'm Duncan Marshina."

Selena smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you to, Duncan."

Alexander then replied, "Can you tell anything about your husband and daughters rarest cards?"

Selena then replied, "I Can't tell you, because It'll would'nt be fair if i Did."

Alexander smiled and replied, "I agree."

Duncan then replied, "With her around, we'll be twice as strong."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Glad you agree, Duncan."

Vladimir then replied, "Will get to use the seal If i'm needed, dad?"

Alexander laughed and replied, "Yes, son. When you're needed, you'll get your chance."

Vladimir then replied, "Thanks, that means alot for me."

Selena then replied, "If i'm going to work for you, can I get a new outfit?"

Beth then replied, "Don't push your luck..."

Alexander looked at Beth and replied, "Cool it, Beth. It won't be a problem, Selena."

Selena then replied, "Thanks, sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunday, November 20th, 2199

Jamies House / 9:30am

Jamie was in her bed, laying down and facing the roof. She was only wearing a white bra and a pair of white underwear. She looked at her deck and took out the Fairy Queen and she began to cry again.

Dirk knocked on her door and replied, "Jamie hon, can I come In?"

Jamie sighed as she shuffled the card back into her deck and replied, "If you want to, dad."

He entered the room and he looked at her daughter and he covered his eyes and then replied, "Sorry, hon. Did'nt know you were in your underwear."

Jamie then replied, "Its okay. Toss me that Purple shirt from my computer chair."

He uncovered his eyes and he grabbed the shirt and tossed it Her and she got it on.

Dirk sighed and replied, "Still missing your mom, hon?"

Jamie then replied, "Yes. I Miss her and I Want her back so much, dad."

Dirk then replied, "I Know you do. We'll doing everything and anything to get her back."

Jamie sighed and replied, "I Hope we succed, dad."

Dirk smiled at her daughter and replied, "We Will."

Jamie nodded to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 4:00pm

Alexander was talking To Selena and she was wearing a black dress and black lipstick.

Alexnader then replied, "Better now?"

Selena smiled and replied, "With my new look and my deck, I'm better."

Beth growled and replied, "Took me longer to get some new clothes..."

Alexander looked at her and replied, "Come again, Beth?"

Beth smiled and replied, "Nothing, sir."

Selena looked at her and replied, "I Heard what she said, but its no big deal, sir."

Beth growled again.

Alexander looked at her again and sighed and replied, "Beth, calm down. You'll get your chance for some new clothes, it just takes time."

Beth sighed and replied, "Okay, then."

Selena smiled and replied, "When will you want me to duel next?"

Alexander then replied, "When we need you, I'll let you know, Selena."

Selena smiled and replied, "Okay, thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jeremys house (Living Room) / 7:00pm

Jeremy was talking with his mom and dad, about Jamie's moms duel and what happened.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "And That what happened."

His mom gasped and replied, "Thats awful. Selena betrayed her family and friends to use the seal?"

His dad looked at her and replied, "That had to be horror for anyone to watch."

His mom looked at him and replied, "I Agree with you, Brandon. Thats too bad for Jamies mom."

Jeremy then replied, "I Called her room and it rang and rang, but she did'nt answer the phone and then after the 3rd time, I Called Dirk and asked what was wrong and he said she was in bit of depression cause she had to witness her moms duel."

Brandon sighed and replied, "That must struck her in the heart watching that duel."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Just to spite her, she through the 2 command knights and the 3 amazoness girls she had in her deck and through them to the ground."

Jasmine then replied, "Thats horrible. where are the cards now?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "In her dresser drawer. When they duel, she'll give the cards back to her."

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Thats good. If they need any help, We'll help them out."

Brandon then replied, "Of course we'll help."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Indeed we will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daniels house (Living Room) / 7:30pm

Daniel finished telling his parents about the duel.

Lewis groaned and replied, "That must of been hard for Dirk and Jamie to watch."

Kelly sighed and replied, "Poor girl. Daniel, did'nt you say that Jamie in a bit of depression right now?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "Yes, I'm afraid so. She does'nt want to do anything, except eat, sleep and the other girl stuff. I'm worried about her, mom."

Kelly then replied, "I know you are, I am too."

Lewis then replied, "If she or Dirk calls for anything or gives us any information, let me and your mother know. If we hear anything, we'll tell you right away, Daniel."

Daniel nodded and replied, "Thats a good plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday, Novemeber 21st, 2199

Mr. Richmires classroom / 10:00am

Richmire was teaching the kids in his class and Jamie was in her chair, moping about her mom.

Richmire smiled and replied, "And thats how Yugi Mutos final duel went before he retired."

Jeremy then replied, "Those monsters he used were stronger and a few wicked ones.

Richmire then replied, "He even used Leo Wizard, that Level 5 monster with 1350 ATK. People thought he was crazy for using it, But he believed in the card and used it well."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Any card can be used in a certain way, the user of it must find the way to do so."

Richmire nodded and replied, "So very true, Daniel."

Jamie laid her head on her desk and then she shutted her eyes.

Richmire walked to her desk and replied, "Whats wrong, Jamie?"

Jamie put her head up and replied, "Nothing sir."

Richmire sighed and replied, "They'res a problem and I Want to help you with it, Jamie."

Jamie sighed and replied, "If you want to know...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 minutes Later ----------

Jamie then replied, "And thats what happened, sir."

Richmire sighed and replied, "That had to be hard to watch, Jamie."

Jamie nodded and replied, "It was. I still miss her, sir."

Richmire then replied, "I know you do, Jamie. I want her to come back to your family as well, but you must stay strong for her and believe in yourself as a person and 1 of the best fairy duelists in the school."

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Will and thanks for understanding, sir."

Richmire smiled and replied, "As A teacher, I try to help any student of mine with their problems."

Jamie only nodded again.

Richmire then replied, "Lets talk about Kaiba a little bit more. After losing to Pegasus, He took Seto Kaibas soul and then he had Setos and Mokubas soul And for the time being, Yugi bowed for revenge. Yugi then had to duel Mai and barely won and if never drew Swords of revealing light, he would of lost the duel and never saved the Kaiba brothers. Then He Dueled Joey. He shed a few tears while watching his Black Skull Dragon destroy Joeys Thousand Dragon and win the duel. Joey offered him the cash prize, But He turned him down and gave it to Joey for his sisters operation. He then Dueled Pegasus. First they battled in The Castle Duel arena and he to think of a way to stop Pegasus for reading his thoughts and his cards and he thought of a way of doing so. He destroyed Toon World and his toons and then Pegasus got mad and placed them in the shadow realm for the rest of the duel. Pegasus Dueled Yugi into the corner, and The Shadow Realm was too much for little yugi, and after pegasus destoyed his feral imp, he collasped onto the consle of the arena And Atem took over for him. Pegasus went in to read his mind once again, but with the help Of his 3 friends, stopped him from doing so And he to do the Duel the right way. Yugi Won By attacking Pegasus's Thousand Eyes Restrict using his Magician Of Black Choas to do so and then Pegasus kept his word be releasing the 3 souls he had taken away."

Jeremy then replied, "Who knew he would keep his word."

Richmire nodded and replied, "I Know. He gave up the souls after he lost to Yugi because he had no use for the souls and he was loyal to his word and then he disappeared afterwards for quite a while."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Then he lost a orichalcos duel against Mai Valentine later on."

Richmire then replied, "Good job."

Jamie sighed and replied, "The Orichalcos can turn a decent person into a Dark-hearted person...like my mom."

Richmire sighed as well and replied, "I Know. Anyone who uses the orichalcos must have a dark heart or be seriously depressed as well."

Jamie only sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the school / 5:00pm

Jeremy and Daniel were outside the front of the schooo trying to cheer Jamie up.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Mom..."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Jamie, came back to us."

Jamie then replied, "I Know I have to, but I Miss my mom so much."

Daniel then replied, "Jeremys and My Parents and me and Jeremy promise to help you out as much as you can if you need our help, Jamie."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Thanks for your guy's help and your folks's help."

Suddenly, A Tall Teenager with a Red Shirt and Blue Jeans came in and had a Duel Disk on arm and he smiled and replied, "Hey, gang."

Jeremy then replied, "Hey, Ben."

Jamie gave him a small wave."

Ben sighed and replied, "She's still taking it hard, I'm guessing."

Jeremy nodded.

Ben smiled and replied, "How about Duel, Jamie? That'll cheer you up, Girl!"

Jamie then replied, "I Pass. I'm too depressed to duel right now, Ben."

Daniel opened his backpack and took Out a duel disk and placed it on his arm and he opened the front pocket and took his deck out and placed it in the deck slot and Daniel then replied, "I'll duel you, Ben!"

Ben laughed and replied, "Cool Beans!"

Jamie sighed again.

Jeremy looked at her and replied, "You should enjoy this duel. He's dueling for you, Jamie."

Jamie then replied, "Maybe watching this duel will cheer me up."

Both shuffled their decks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both Yelled out.

(Ben: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Good Luck Daniel.", Jamie thought to herself.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Go ahead and start the duel."

Ben drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I set a card facedown and that'll be it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the Muscled Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a Grey Alien-like creature appeared (300/800) And shattered to bits.

Suddenly, a Small Slug-like creature attached to Grepher.

Ben smiled and replied, "My Deck is all aliens and others. This deck won me 3 State Championships for my Middle School. I'm Now a Freshman at Como Park High School. That was a A-counter by the way."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Okay Then. I end my turn now."

Ben drew a card.

Daniel Quickly replied, "I Activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4-Multi-colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Ben resumed, "Okay. I Now Summon My Alien Hunter in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, As he sat the card down, A humanoid lizard with brown scales, a crested head, and a long tail appeared holidng a rod-like weapon (1,600/800).

Ben smiled and replied, "By The Way, When a monster with alien in its name battles a monster with a A-Counter on it, the monster loses 200 ATK for each counter. Hunter, attack!"

The Hunter went and stabbed the Warrior in the chest with its rod and he gasped and shattered to pieces and the counter shattered as well.

(Ben: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,900LP)

Ben smiled and replied, "And when my hunter destoys a monster with a a-counter on it, he can attack again!"

The alien went in and jammed is prod into 1 of the sheep and it shattered as well.

Ben resumed, "Okay, then. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Marauding Captain and then, Command Knight!"

The Captain appeared (1,200/800) And the Command Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and the captains ATK rose (1,200/800 - 1,600/800).

Daniel resumed, "I activate the spell card, A. Forces!"

The Captains ATK rose (1,600/800 - 2,000/800) and the Knights ATK rose (1,600/1,900 - 2,000/1,900).

Daniel resumed, Lets do it. Command Knight, attack!"

The Knight rushed in and slashed the Hunter and he tried to block with the rod, but she sliced through the rod and he sliced the aliens chest and it gasped and burst into alien guts.

(Ben: 7,600LP / Daniel: 7,900LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, "A" Cell Breeding Device!"

A Large Tube came out of the ground.

Ben resumed, "I Place 2 more cards facedown and that'll be it for me."

Daniel drew a card.

Ben Quickly replied, "I Activate The trap card Threatning Roar!"

The Two warriors shivered in fear.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Oh Well. I End my turn now."

Ben drew a card and replied, "My Breeding machine starts."

A A-Counter went out of the machine and attached its self to The Captains Chest.

Ben resumed, "I Play My Alien Skulls ability. Something will happen to your Warrior and you may not like it."

Jamie groaned and replied, "This is not going to pretty."

Jeremy groaned and replied, "I'm NOT seeing this!"

Jamie and Jeremy quickly looked away As the Captain began to cough like crazy and then he dropped his swords and then he began to cough up blood. Then his chest was bulging and then he collasped to the ground and then his chest ripped open and alot of blood came out and the body was now split in half and a tall, gangly alien with long, rubbery limbs and a skull-like face appeared in the captains remains and then the remains shattered and the alien had 1 of the slugs in its body (1,600/1,800). Command knight Looked at the Alien with shock and fear in her eyes.

Ben looked like he was about to throw up...but Instead Daniel turned around and ran to nearby trash can and vomited in it.

Jamie then replied, "You okay, Daniel?"

Daniel groaned and replied, "Ugh...I Will be."

Ben sighed and replied, "I Usually Normal summoned the creature, but this is the 2nd time This happened. My 1st try was against a Dragon duelist and the targeted monster was a Masked Dragon and that was not pretty and my opponet did the same thing Daniel did."

Daniel groaned and replied, "Eesh."

Ben then replied, "Well thats your new monster. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Daniel Drew a card and replied, "Again that was nasty. Alien Skull, attack!"

The Alien charged in...

Ben quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The Alien stopped at a barrier.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Oh Well. I End my turn now."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I Add your Alien with a A-Counter!"

The Counter went out and attached its self to the alien.

Ben resumed, "I'm Glad your knight is a level 4 monster. I Summon My Alien Child!"

As he sat the card down, a small Red Skinned Alien appeared (1,200/1,100).

Ben resumed, "This creature gains 1,000 ATK If it attacks a monster with a-counter! Attack!"

The Alien Child rushed and the Aliens ATK lowered (1,600/1,800 - 1,000/1,800) as The Alien slashed the Skull Alien twice and it shattered to grey pixels.

(Ben: 7,600LP / Daniel: 6,800LP)

Ben smiled and replied, "I End my turn By Playing Meteor Of Destruction!"

The Firey Meteor appeared in the sky and crashed into Daniel.

(Ben: 7,600LP / Daniel: 5,800LP)

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Command knight For Freed!"

As the Command Knight Vanished, The Master General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "I Next Play Token Thanksgiving!"

The 3 Sheep shattered.

(Ben: 7,600LP / Daniel: 8,200LP)

Daniel resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the Alien Child and it screeched loudly and shattered to red pixels.

(Ben: 6,500LP / Daniel: 8,200LP)

Daniel then replied, "That was fun. I end my turn now."

Ben drew a card and replied, "Hmm. First a counter for your General."

Another A-Counter appeared and it flew and attached itself to The Generals Stomach.

Ben resumed, "And Now I Place 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Summon My Sasuki Samurai!"

As he sat the card down, the Samurai appeared (500/800).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Sasuki went in and slashed the facedown and a Alien Mars appeared (1,000/1,000) And shattered to bits.

Daniel resumed, "Freed, Attack Directly!"

The Warrior Charged in...

Ben Quickly replied, "I Activate the trap card, Draining Shield!"

(Ben: 8,800LP / Daniel: 8,200LP)

Daniel sighed and replied, "This is getting us nowhere. I End my turn now."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster reborn!"

The ALien Grey appeared again.

Ben resumed, "I Tribute it for my Flying Saucer Muusik'i!"

As the small alien vanished, A Large Flying Saucer appeared in mid-air (1,000/2,000).

Ben smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Ship charged up and fired a laser and the samurai was vaporized.

(Ben: 8,800LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Ben resumed, "I Play 2 more cards facedown and that'll be all for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Tiny Winguard!"

as he sat the the card down, The Small Warrior appeared (1,400/1,800).

Daniel resumed, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon On Your Device!"

The Storm began and the device shattered to pieces.

Ben quickly replied, "I activate Zero Gravity!"

The Ship powered down and the two warriors knelt.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Oh Well. I End my turn now."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Alien Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, The Alien Warrior with 2 sharp claws appeared (1,800/1,000).

Ben resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, attack Freed!"

The Alien charged and slammed its claw into the warrior and he gasped and shattered.

Ben smiled and replied, "That'll do it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ben the replied, "I activate my Saucers ability. By Forfeiting my draw phase, I'm allowed to search my deck for any alien monster."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck.

Ben resumed, "I Summon Another Hunter!"

as he sat the card down, another one of the hunters appeared (1,600/800).

Ben resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, attack facedown card!"

The Alien rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a Mataza the Zapper appeared (1,300/800) and shattered.

Ben resumed, "Oh Well. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Alien Ray Gun!"

A Ray gun appeared in the warriors hand (1,800/1,000 - 2,200/1,400).

Ben resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior fired its ray gun and the Small Warrior was vaporized.

Ben resumed, "Hunter, attack!"

The Hunter went and stabbed its rod into the facedown card and a Queens Knight appeared (1,500/1,600) And shattered.

Ben sighed and replied, "Oh, Well. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and smiled at what he drew.

Ben then replied, "Drew a good card?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "You'll soon see. I Summon My Goblin attack force!"

As he sat the card down, The Goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Double Attack!"

He discarded a Steel Fan Fighter to his graveyard.

Daniel resumed, "Goblins, attack!"

The Goblins rushed and they rapidly bashed the hunter and it exploded to bits.

Daniel resumed, "Goblins, attack!"

The Goblins rushed in and bashed The Warrior next and it gasped and shattered to pieces as well.

(Ben: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Two of the slugs attached to the goblins leader.

Daniel resumed, "That'll do it for me."

The Goblins began to rest.

Ben drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Avarice!"

He took the 2 Alien Hunters, 1 Alien Warrior, 1 Alien Grey, 1 Alien Skull and shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Ben resumed, "I lay 1 more card facedown and 1 monster facedown and that'll be it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Summon my Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the Warrior in shining armor appeared (1,600/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "I activate Double Spell!"

He discarded a Legendary Sword to his graveyard.

Daniel resumed, "I'll duplicate your Pot Avarice."

He took his Freed, Marauding Captain, Command Knight, Dai Grepher and a Sasuki Samurai and shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The Knight rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a Alien Psychic appeared (300/300) And shattered to bits.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Daniel resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Brainwashing Beam!"

The Goblin army appeared on Bens side of the field.

Daniel resumed, "I Tribute it for my Alien Mother!"

As the Golbins vanished, A hideous 30 feet tall reptilian creature appeared with dangerous claws (2,300/1,500).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Mother, attack!"

The Alien rushed in and slashed the Knight and it shattered to blue pixels.

(Ben: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,000LP)

Ben resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and that will do it."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Alien Baby in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a small Brown-skinned Alien appeared and knelt (1,000/1,000).

Ben resumed, "As long as the Mother is on the field, you cannot target this child. Mother, attack!"

The Mother went in and slashed the facedown card and a Famillar Knight appeared (1,200/1,400).

Daniel took his deck out and a Kings Knight appeared (1,600/1,400).

Ben sighed and replied, "I Have nothing. I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returing Alive."

He took his Queens Knight and added to his hand.

Daniel resumed, "I Summon Her!"

The Queen Warrior appeared (1,500/1,600) And then Jacks Knight appeared (1,900/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse my knights!"

The Knights merged together and a Warrior With a Large Sword appeared (3,900/2,500).

Ben gulped at the warrior.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Meet Alcana Knight Joker! Lets take care of that Alien! Attack!"

The Alien rushed in and sliced the alien right down the middle and its reamains shattered to grey pixels. the Baby looked like it was about to cry.

(Ben: 6,400LP / Daniel: 7,000LP)

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Arcana, attack!"

The Warrior charged and he swung his sword and it struck the flying saucer and it crashed into the ground and it exploded to pieces.

Daniel resumed, "Oh Well. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As he flipped it up, another Grey Alien appeared (300/800) And then 1 of the slugs shot ot and attached itsself to Arcanas Armor.

Ben resumed, "I Reveal another Brainwashing Beam!"

The Large Warrior went to Bens side of the field.

Ben sighed and replied, "I'm not using this guy on you. I Tribute for 1 of my mightest creatures!"

as the Knight Vanished, a huge brain, covered with slime, walking on tentacles and crustacean-like legs. It had several slimy bumps on its body which suggested eyes appeared with a roar (2,600/2,000).

Daniel groaned and replied, "What on earth is that?"

Ben resumed, "Meet my Cosmic Horror Gangi'El! Its a Level 7 monster!"

Daniel gasped and replied, "How'd you summon it so easily?"

Ben smiled and replied, "Its needs only 1 tribute If I Offer a monster that used to belong to you. Gangi'El, attack!"

The Alien went in and slammed its tentacles into the facedown card and a Masaki appeared (1,100/1,100) And shattered.

Ben sighed nad replied, "Thats all for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ben drew a card and replied, "Gangi'El, attack!"

The Alien fired its tentacles at the facedown card and a Tiny Wunguard appeared and shattered to pixels.

Ben sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Crystal Knight!"

as he sat the card down, a Warrior with a large shield and a long sparkly sword appeared (1,900/0).

Daniel Resumed, "I Activate my facedown card, Call Of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Jacks Knight appeared (1,900/1,000).

Ben then replied, "My creature is stronger then your 2 warriors!"

Daniel resumed, "I Equip Crystal Knight with my Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Warriors sword grew larger and turned red (1,900/0 - 2,700/0).

Daniel smiled and replied, "When my Crystal Knight battles, I Have to discard the top card of my deck to the graveyard."

He took the top card (It was a Reinforcements Trap Card) And discarded it.

Daniel resumed, "Lets Do It. Crystal Knight, attack!"

The Knight charged in with his sword and the alien launched its tentacles...but the warrior sliced off the tentacles and then he stabbed the sword into the creature and it roared and exploded to bits.

(Ben: 6,300LP / Daniel: 7,000LP)

Daniel resumed "Jack's Knight, attack!"

The Warrior charged and slashed the baby and it shattered instantley.

Daniel resumed, "You're move now."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I activate Swords Of Revealing Light!"

The Wall of swords blocked Daniels side of the field.

Ben resumed, "Now i'm going to summon my Hunter in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the hunter appeared again and knelt (1,600/800).

Ben resumed, "That'll do it for now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Eesh. Pass."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Alien Warrior also in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Warrior appeared and knelt (1,800/1,000).

Ben resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Place this facedown and thats it for me."

Ben drew a card.

Daniel then replied, "I Activate Dust Tornado!"

The Storm began and the swords were blasted to bits.

Ben sighed and replied, "Oh Well. I Tribute my hunter for another creepy monster!"

As the hunter vanished, a Large Red Brain walking on red, slimy tentacles appeared with a roar (2,200/2,200).

Daniel then replied, "Who are what is that?"

Ben then replied "Meet Cosmic Horror Zaia'grEl! If I Tribute a Alien monster for it, It gains 500 ATK!"

The Creature roared in delight (2,200/2,200 - 2,700/2,200).

Ben resumed, "Also for alien on my side of the field, It gains 200 ATK!"

The Creature roared (2,700/2,200 - 2,900/2,200).

Ben resumed, "I Equip my Warrior with The Alien Ray Gun!"

A Large red gun appeared in the aliens Hand (1,800/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Ben resumed, "Lets do it. Zaia'GrEl, attack!"

The Alien launched 2 tentacles and both struck the Crystal Knight and was blown to bits.

Ben resumed, "Warrior, your turn!"

The Warrior fired a beam at the knight and he groaned and was vaporized.

(Ben: 6,300LP / Daniel: 6,500LP)

Ben laughed and replied, "That was cool. I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Play Brain Control!"

The Cosmic Horror went to Bens side of the field.

(Ben: 6,300LP / Daniel: 5,700LP)

Daniel resumed, "Horror, Attack."

The Alien fired 2 tentacles and wrapped up the Warrior and with 1 hard squeeze, the Alien shattered to bits.

(Ben: 5,600LP / Daniel: 5,700LP)

Daniel then replied, "Before those tentacles appear, I Tribute this Thing for My Freed!"

As the Alien vanished, the Legendary General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

The Elf warrior appeared with its blade (1,400/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Guardian, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and shattered.

Ben took his deck out and found the card he wanted.

Daniel resumed, "Freed..."

Freed Went and slashed Ben across his chest with his sword.

(Ben: 3,300LP / Daniel: 5,700LP)

Daniel resumed, "You're move."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Okay. Freed, attack!"

The General charged and slashed the facedown card and a Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) And shattered.

He took back his Pot Of Avarice.

Daniel resumed, "Guardian, attack!"

The Elf went and slashed Ben.

(Ben: 1,900LP / Daniel: 5,700LP)

Daniel then replied, "I End my turn now."

Ben drew a card and replied, "I activate the Pot.

He took his Cosmic Horror Zaia'grEl, 1 Alien Warrior, Magician Of Faith, Flying Saucer Muusik'i and Alien Mother And shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Ben looked at his hand and sighed and he placed his hand back into his deck and he covered his deck with his hand.

Ben smiled and replied, "I Surrender."

(Ben: Forfeit / Daniel: 5,700LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Bad Hand?"

He Smiled as he showed him his hand and he had 1 Alien Mother, his 3rd Alien Ray Gun, 1 Alien Grey and his Cosmic Horror Zaia'grEl."

Ben walked to him and replied, "Good Duel."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Yes it was."

He Left them.

Daniel looked at Jamie and replied, "Ready to duel again, Jamie?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Still miss my mom, But I'm ready to duel again."

Jeremy then replied, "Cool!"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Yes it is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Alien Child

Image: A Red Small Red-Skinned Reptilian Alien

Reptile/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,100/3 Stars

When this cards attacks a monster with a A-Counter on it, Increase this Monsters ATK by 1,000 until the end of the current battle phase.

Alien Ray Gun / Equip Spell Card

Image: a Alien Warrior blasting a Haniwa with a red Ray Gun

This card can only be equipped to monster with "Alien" In its name. Increase The Equipped monsters ATK & DEF by 400 points. This Card Cannot be Negated by any of your opponets Monster Effects, Spell Or Trap Cards.

Note: These 2 cards first appeared in my 3rd fanfic, Yugioh GX30.

Alien Baby

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

As long "Alien Mother" Remains on your side of the field field, This card cannot be targeted in battle or by monster effects, spell or trap cards.

Crystal Knight

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,900/0/4 Stars

this card can only declare a attack if you discard the top card of your deck to your graveyard.

Cosmic Horror Zaia'grEl

Reptile/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

If This card was tribute summoned using a monster With "Alien" In its name, increase this monsters ATK By 500 points until this card is removed from the field,. increase this monster ATK by 200 points for every monster with "Alien" In its name on both sides of the field.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a great duel and it looks like Jamies ready to duel again. He learns about a dueling contest and she goes for it and challenges the Contest Champ. She challenges him and find that he uses a certain breed of Warriors. How Will she Do? Find Out In "Destiny Draw", Coming Soon.


	23. Destiny Draw

Before this chapter begins, I have to tell you all this. In this Chapter, a Duelist Using the Destiny Heros challenges Jamie. Since the American Names Are pretty lame, I'll be Using the Japanese Names instead. Who ever likes the american names, Forgive me. 

Now, On with the Show!

Yugioh! The Dark Era

Chapter 23: Destiny Draw

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's house / 8:00pm

Jamie opened her front door and stormed in and she found Dirk on the couch watching TV.

Jamie smiled at her dad and replied, "Hey, dad!"

Dirk looked at her and replied, "Hey, honey. Whats up?"

Jamie thne replied, "I Get my dueling spirit back! I'm ready to stop feeling sorry for myself and duel again!"

Dirk smiled and replied, "Thats great. With you and me as duelists, we'll get mom back for sure!"

Jamie then replied, "Indeed. We'll get her back and have home real soon!"

Dirk laughed and replied, "We sure will!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 8:30pm

Alexander at his desk talking to her again.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Ready to duel soon, Madam S?"

Madam S smiled and replied, "Ready to do some battling when you want me to, Master Alexander."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Those changes you made to your deck are pretty amazing."

Suddenly, Camula came into the office and she looked at Alexander and replied, "Good evening, sir."

Alexander then replied, "Good evening, Camula."

She looked at Madam S and then replied, "Who are you?"

Madam S smiled and replied, "I'm Madam S."

Camula then looked at Alexander and replied, "Is she here to replace me, sir?"

Alexander then replied, "Of course not. She's on our side as my newest Employee, Camula. She won a duel using the orichalcos and her new deck is as stong as yours, but not as much."

Camula Looked at Madam S and replied, "I look foward to seeing you duel, S."

Madam S smiled and replied, "Likewise, Camula."

-  
Minneapolis Hilton Hotel / 8:45pm

A Tall Man wearing a walked into the lobby and he replied, "I'd like to stay here for a few days."

The Desk Clerk then replied, "Okay. That'll be 500 hundred dollars please and we can offer 1 of the best rooms in the hotel for a extra 2 thousand dollars."

The man laughed and replied, "Sounds reasonable."

He took Out his wallet and handied the clerk his credit card and she did the work on it and then she replied, "The Top Floor Deluxe Suite is yours now. You'll have to check out on Sunday Morning, sir."

He smiled and replied, "Sounds good, ma'am."

She gave him back the credit card and handied him a room key as well and she smiled and replied, "Enjoy your stay, Mr. Oakdale."

He got a twenty of his pocket and gave it to her and she took and smiled at him and replied, "Thank you so much."

the Man smiled and replied, "Not a problem, ma'am."

He went back outside and got his suitcase from the back of his car and walked and went into the elevator and he went up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hilton Hotel (Top Floor Suite) / 8:55pm

He entered the suite and he smiled at what he saw.

The Room was packed with everything good. It had a Grand Piano, King Size bed with red Fluffy pillows and a beautiful red blanket. the Kitchen was packed with a Fridge, Oven and Microwave and many other things as well. the Room also a had a luxiorus bathroom and a Large Screen TV infront of the bed and it had a Large Couch and it had a beautiful golden Chandelier as well.

He smiled and replied, "Now this is what I Call paradise."

He walked to the Couch and sat down and he opened his briefcase and 5 Special cards wrapped in plastic Wrap were in there.

he then replied, "When that specific duelist duels me and wins, They'll win these 5 cards and the able to the stay in this room until Friday. I'll have to the talk to the clerk about it, But it should be any problem to do so."

He took his deck from the briefcase and he looked through it and replied, "This deck took 3 months to create, But it was worth it. These cards are the best team of monsters in the game. And I'll enjoy using them. I have not lost 1 duel yet and I've dueled 20 times already. When I Find that duelist, I'll cream him or her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday, Novemeber 21st, 2199

The School (Principals office) / 10:00am

The Fancy man who checked into the hotel last night, was now talking to the head of the school, Principal Joanna Green.

Joanna smiled at him and replied, "Can I help you?"

The man then replied, "I'm Peter Oakdale And Want to the duel the best duelist in your school and if that duelist wins, i've give them a swell prize."

Joanna then replied, "We have many good duelists in this school. Can you be more specific please?"

Peter nodded and replied, "Of course. I Like to duel the best fairy duelist here."

Joanna smiled and replied, "I Know who you need!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School Gym / 10:30am

The School was packed with every student and staff memeber, awating a suprise.

Suddenly, Principal Green came in and he walked to the podium and replied, "I'm here with a surpise. We have a duelist that will challenge the best fairy duelist in the school. If the student wins, his/her challenger Will have the rest of today off and they'll get 5 Rare Cards for their deck plus able to stay in the best room in the Minneapolis Hilton downtown. The Duelist who will selected is...Jamie Bartez!"

The audioence began to clap and cheer as she went to the arena floor for a duel.

Joanna smiled and replied, "Jamie, You'll be dueling against a duelist who uses a great deck. Ready to meet him?"

Jamie smiled and replied "Yes, Ma'am."

Joanna then replied, "Then lets meet Him. A Succesfull Buisness man from London England. His Compay Staroak Corparation has made it easy for gardners by suppling then with gardening tools as wells chemicals and pesicides. Here he Is, Peter Oakdale!"

Everyone cheered as Peter Came in and he had a Italian Buisness suit and he had a Normal Duel disk on his arm and he was holding onto a grey suitcase and he walked up to Jamie and replied, "You're the duelist I was looking for?"

Jamie nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I'm the best Fairy duelist in the school!"

Peter then replied, "All right, lets do it."

Both duelists shuffled their decks and slid them both into their disk and their LP counters went up to 8,000.

Joanna then replied, "Begin!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Peter: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 from their decks.

Peter smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I'm setting a monster facedown and thats all for now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I Set this card facedown and I now summon My Destiny Hero Devil Guy in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a Man wearing a dark cape and a skull-like mask appeared (600/800).

Jamie looked at the new monster with shock and replied, "Destiny Heros? They're the rarest set a monsters ever released and they're supposed to be only be used by Aster Phoenix!"

Peter then replied, "Shocking is'nt it? Pegasus made 4 sets of the heros and I get last set. The Phoenix family still has the 1st and rarest set ever made, But I Like this set."

Joanna then replied, "Those cards are rare and he's very lucky to get them."

Peter resumed, "Now for Devil Guys effect."

The Hero closed his eyes and then Jamies facedown card vanished.

Jamie then replied, "Where'd my facedown monster card go?"

Peter smiled and replied, "Devil Guy sent into the future 2 turns from now. During my 2nd stand-by phase, you'll get it back. I Can't attack when I use his attack, so I Place 1 card facedown and that do it for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Aeris!"

As she sat the card down, The Fairy Warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior charged in...

Peter quickly replied, "I activate D - Shield!"

Devil Guy knelt and began to glow light-blue for a minute.

Peter then repleid, "This trap card switches my destiny hero to defense and equips him with it. Now I Can't be destroyed in battle."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Destinty Diamond Guy!"

As he sat the card down, the Diamond Suit hero appeared (1,400/1,600).

Peter then replied, "I Use his ability now."

He looked at the top of this deck and it was a Pot Of Greed.

Peter smiled and replied, "Yay, A Spell Card. Now I Can activate next turn."

He discard the spell card to his graveyard.

Peter resumed, "I Now the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

Diamond Guys Atk rose (1,400/1,600 - 2,100/1,600) rushed and stabbed Aeris in the chest with a diamond and he groaned and shattered to bits.

(Peter: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,700LP)

Peter resumed, "Devil Guy, direct attack!"

The hero launched and slashed Jamie with his claws.

(Peter: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,100LP)

Peter smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I summon my dunamis dark witch!"

As he sat the card down, the Cute Fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Jamie resumed, "Since I Can't destroy Devil Guy, I'll go for Diamond Guy! Attack!"

The Fairy fired its attack and the Diamond hero was blasted to shards of diamond and crystal.

(Peter: 7,700LP / Jamie: 7,100LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "That that. I End my turn now."

Peter drew a card and Jamies facedown reappeared.

Peter resumed, "Now for my Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 new cards.

Peter resumed, "I Set another monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Shining Friendship for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the facedown card vanished, the Fairy Warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "I Play Remove Trap!"

Devil Guys shield vanished.

Jamie resumed, "Lets do It. Airknight, attack!"

The Airknight charged in and slashed Devil Guy and he gasped and shattered to pieces.

(Peter: 6,600LP / Jamie: 7,100LP)

Jamie drew a card from her deck.

Peter Quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Destiny Signal!"

Suddenly, a Huge Blocky Man appeared and it had a metal grill of its face (100/2,700).

Peter smiled and replied, "I Introduce to Destiny Hero - Defend Guy!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Okay. Fairy girl, attack!"

The Girl fired her attack at the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and shattered as well.

Peter looked through his deck and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it into his disk.

Jamie sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I Play Smashing Ground!"

A Large fist appeared and flattened the Fairy Warrior.

Peter resumed, "I Play The Warrior Returning Alive."

He got back his Diamond Guy.

Peter resumed, "I Summon him again!"

Diamond Guy appeared again and he looked more pissed (1,400/1,600).

Peter smiled and replied, "Lets do his ability again."

He took the top card and it was a Poison of an old man card and he discarded it to his graveyard.

Peter smiled and replied, "Cool Beans. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and then her deck began to glow.

Peter sighed and replied, "Defend Guys drawback. Now you can draw a extra card."

She drew another card.

Jamie resumed, "Okay. Thanks? I Set a card facedown And my witch, attack!"

The Witch tossed her spell at it the hero...

Peter smiled and replied, "I Discard my Dagger Guy with his abilty and now activates!"

The heros ATK went up (1,400/1,600 - 2,200/1,600) and he got out a diamond and slashed through the ball and it exploded and then he tossed his diamond and it struck the witch and she shattered.

(Peter: 6,600LP / Jamie: 6,700LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "Dang! I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "Now for my lifepoints!"

(Peter: 7,800LP / Jamie: 6,700LP)

Peter resumed, "I Diamond Guy, attack!"

The Hero went and stabbed the facedown card and a Marshmallon appeared and took the attack well.

(Peter: 6,800LP / Jamie: 6,700LP)

Peter sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and then a 2nd card and replied, "I Summon My Asura Priest!"

As she sat the card down, The Spirit priest appeared (1,700/1,200).

Daniel looked at monster and replied, "A Spirit?"

Jeremy then replied, "Shes uses it because its a fairy, I guess."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Indeed. Attack!"

The Priest tossed many daggers and they all struck the Diamond hero and he fell to the ground and shattered to shards of diamond.

(Peter: 6,500LP / Jamie: 6,700LP)

Jamie then replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

The Spirit vanished.

Peter drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I Activate the field spell Card, Clock Tower Prison!"

Suddenly, the gym turned to A Large Blue Prison and a Large Clock Tower with roman numerals on appeared.

Jamie groaned and replied, "The 1st battleground for your destiny heros."

Peter nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am. I'm going to set 2 cards facedown and I Summon Destiny Hero Diehard Guy in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a Orange-Haired Destiny hero carrying a shield appeared (800/800).

Jamie drew a card and another and the hands on the clock went to the 3.

Jamie resumed, "I Summon Asura Priest!"

As she sat thre card down, the Priest appeared again (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Priest, attack!"

The Priest tossed its daggers at Diehard Guy...

Peter laughed and replied, "I activate Shift!"

The Daggers turned to Defend Guy and each of them struck the hero and none of the daggers made a dent in the large hero.

(Peter: 6,500LP / Jamie: 5,800LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Raregold Armor!"

Defend Guys skin turned gold.

Peter resumed, "Thats all I'm going to do!"

Jamie drew a card and another card and then the Clock hands went to the 6 and were pointing as the 6.

Jamie resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Jamie drew 2 cards and then the Hands were now pointing at the 9.

Jamie resumed, "I activate Monster reborn!"

The Dunamis witch appeared again.

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute both for my Wingweaver!"

As the two monster vanished, a Beautiful Angel appeared (2,750/2,350).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Take Out Defend Guy!"

The Fairy fire her attack and the rocky hero was blown to bits.

Jamie resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Peter drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and Lets say Hello To Defend Guy again!"

The Large Rocky hero appeared again.

Peter resumed, "In case your wondering, Diehards ability. 1 card facedown and its now Your move."

Jamie drew 2 cards The clock hands were now pointing at the 12 and then a large bell was heard.

Jamie then replied, "I Summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses wearing Fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Jamie resumed, "I Play Stop Defense on your Defend Guy!"

The Blocky Hero rose to attack.

Jamie resumed, "Lets do It. Wingweaver, attack!"

The Fairy fired the attack and the hero was blasted to bits.

Jamie noticed his lifepoints did'nt change.

Peter smiled and replied, "When the clock towers it at the 9 or 12, I Take no battle damage."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Okay. Fairy, attack!"

The Fairy fired a beam from it eyes and fired a laser and the Hero was blasted to bits.

Jamie sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn on my Diehard guy!"

The Red-Haired hero appeared again (800/800).

Peter then replied, "I Activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the Clock Tower was wiped out.

Peter smiled and replied, "Time to bring out 1 of the 3 stars from my deck!"

As he sat the car ddown, a 20 Foot Musclar Man wearing a iron mask appeared.

Jamie gulped at what she now looking at.

Peter smiled and replied, "Meet Destiny Hero Dread Guy! First when he's summoned, I Get 2 Special summon 2 Destiny Heros from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Dagger Guy (800/600) And Diamond Guy appeared (1,400/1,600).

Peter resumed, "And now his ATK is the combined total of all destiny heros on the field.

Dread Guy Roared in delight (3,000/3,000).

Jamie groaned and replied, "Oh my."

Peter resumed, "I activate my facedown card, D - Chain!"

A Large Chain appeared in the heros hands (1,400/1,600 - 1,900/1,600).

Peter Resumed, "LLets do it. Dread Guy, attack!"

The Musclar man jumped and punched the Angel, blowing her to yellow pixels.

Peter resumed, "Diamond Guy, attack!"

Diamond Guy swung his chain and the Fairy gasped before being blown away.

Peter resumed, "Dagger Guy, Diehard Guy, attack!"

Dagger Guy rushed in and stabbed Jamie in the chest and diehard guy punched her in the chest with his attack.

(Peter: 6,500LP / Jamie: 4,150LP)

Jamie looked at her lifepoint counter and replied, "I Lost more lifepoints?"

Peter smiled and replied, "When a Destiny Equipped with D - Chain destroys a monster in battle, my opponet lose 500 lifepoints. I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Peter Drew a card and replied, "Hmm. Dread Guy, attack!"

The Huge Hero went and slammed his fist onto the facedown card and a Marshmallon appeared and was flattened and it reformed.

(Peter: 5,500LP / Jamie: 4,150LP)

Peter sighed and replied, "You get the best of luck. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon you know who in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the Spirit fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The heros chain shattered.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

The Fairy first toss its daggers at Diehard guy and inpaled him and and then he tossed them at Dagger Guy and inpaled him and then he tossed them Diamond Guy, inpaling him. A Few seconds later, all the inpaled destiny heros collasped to the ground and shattered to pieces.

(Peter: 3,400LP / Jamie: 4,150LP)

Dread Guys ATK Went down (3,000/3,000 - 0/0).

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

The fairy vanished.

Peter drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Dread Guy for my Double Guy in defense mode."

And Odd man with no visible body, red eyes and a top hat appeared (1,000/1,000).

Peter resumed, "thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon you know who!"

As she sat the card down, The Spirit Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Asura, take care of that creepy guy!"

The Fairy tossed its daggers and blew Double Guy away.

Jamie resumed, "That'll do it for now."

The Priest vanished.

As Peter drew a card, two Double Guys appeared (1,000/1,000 x2).

Peter smiled and replied, "I Now Play D - Spirit!"

Suddenly, A Robotic Hero appeared (1,000/1,000).

Peter resumed, "Meet Destiny Hero Doom Guy! I Now activate the the spell Card, Destiny Draw! I Discard this Destiny Hero Diabolic Guy to draw 2 cards."

He discarded the card to his graveyard and drew 2 new cards and he smiled at what he had in his hand.

Peter smiled and replied, "I Tribute Both Double Dude Tokens and my Fear Guy For the 2nd best monster in my deck."

As the two tokens and Fear Guy vanished, A Huge wearing Demonic Armor and had bat-like wings and a long Black Sword appeared (3,400/2,400).

Jamie gulped at what he drew.

Peter smiled and replied, "Meet Destiny Hero Dogma Guy! He's as stong as Dread Guy, but a good monster in battle. I End my turn now."

As Jamie drew a card her body began to glow black.

(Peter: 5,500LP / Jamie: 2,075LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "Not Going to ask. 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Peter drew a card and replied, "Dogma, attack!"

The Hero went and sliced through Jamies facedown card with his sword and a Asura Priest appeared (1,700/1,200) and it gasped and it was about to split in half and then it shattered.

Peter then replied, "My turn ends now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, the Fairy Warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "I activate the Megamorph!"

The Fairy Warriors ATK rose (1,800/1,000 - 3,600/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Aeris, attack!"

The Fairy rushed and stabbed the Destiny Hero in the chest and the destiny hero groaned and shattered to black pixels.

(Peter: 5,300LP / Jamie: 2,075LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Peter Drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Pot Of Avarice."

He took His Dogma Guy, Doom Guy, Diehard Guy, Devil Guy and his Double Guy and he shuffled the 5 cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Peter resumed, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon On your Megamorph!"

The Card shattered to pieces and the Fairy Warriors ATK went to its normal ATK.

Peter resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, the Sand Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Zolga, attack!"

The Sand Fairy went it and body slammed the facedown card and a Famillar Knight (1,200/1,400) appeared and shattered.

Peter sighed and replied, "I Have no monsters."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Me Neither!"

Aeris went in and stabbed Peter in the chest with his spear.

(Peter: 3,500LP / Jamie: 2,075LP)

Jamie resumed, "I Play Poison Of an Old Man and that'll do it for me."

(Peter: 3,500LP / Jamie: 3,275LP)

Peter drew a card and he smiled evily at what he drew.

Jamie gulped and replied, "Thats not a good sign."

Peter resumed, "For me yes, for you no. I Play monster reborn on my Dread Guy!"

The Dread Guy appeared again.

Peter resumed, "I Tribute him for my 2nd Double Guy in defense mode."

As the musclar hero vanished, The Odd hero appeared and knelt.

Peter resume,d "I now Play Dark Door. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Aeris..."

The Fairy Warrior went and stabbed the odd hero and he shattered.

Jamie sighed and replied, "You're move."

Two more Double Tokens appeared.

Jamie resumed, "I Play Premature Burial!"

Doom Guy appeared again.

(Peter: 2,700LP / Jamie: 3,275LP)

Peter smiled evily and replied, "I Tribute all 3 of my monsters for my ultimate Weapon!"

As the 3 vanished, a Tall Demonic Man with 2 Large Wings and a tentacles coming out of his body appeared and its body was bright red.

Jamie looked at the warrior and replied, "Oh...my."

Peter smiled and replied, "Meet the best there is. Destiny Hero Bloo-D!"

(1,900/600).

Suddenly, Aeris was brought to the hero and then it stuck its tentacles into the Fairy warrior.

Jamie looked at the monster in fear and replied, "How...how...did he do that?"

Peter smiled and replied, "His special ability of course and now Bloo-D Gains half of the monsters current attack."

Bloo-D began to glow dark red (1,900/ - 2,800/600).

Peter laughed evily and replied, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

Bloo-D fired two beams of red light from his eyes and it struck the Sand fairy, blowing it away.

(Peter: 2,700LP / Jamie: 2,175LP)

Peter smiled and replied, "Nothing in your deck is strong enough to bring down Bloo-D. I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Pass."

Peter drew a card and replied, "Bloo-D, attack!"

The Hero fired two more beams and it struck the marshmallow and it turned bright red and shattered to pieces.

Jamie looked at it the warrior in shock and replied, "What on earth..what happened to my fairy?"

Peter smiled and replied, "When Bloo-D is on the field, All effect monster on your side of the field are history. I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

The Storm began and Peters Dark Door shattered to pieces and Aeris was also Blown away and Bloo-D ATKs lowered (2,800/600 - 1,900/600).

Jamie resumed, "I activate my Ritual Card, Shinatos Ark!"

A Large Boat appeared.

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute a Skelengel and a Fairy Queen to do so."

Both fairies were sucked into the Boat and the Fairy King arrived (3,300/3,000).

Peter gulped as he saw the great king and her Friends were cheering as well.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Meet Shinato, King Of Higher Planes! Attack Bloo-D!"

The Fairy King fired his divine ring and it struck Bloo-D, blowing him to bits.

(Peter: 1,300LP / Jamie: 2,175LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Shinato, attack!"

The Fairy fired his ring attack at peter...

Jamie resumed, "I Play Negate attack!"

The Ring struck the barrier.

Jamie sighed and replied "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "For My Diabolic guys ability. I Remove it from play and I Can Special summon another from my deck."

Another Fiendish warrior appeared (800/800).

Peter smiled and replied, "I Tribute my 2nd Diabolic Guy for my Destiny Hero Dash Guy!"

As the fiendish warrior vanished, The Robotic Hero appeared (2,100/1,000).

Peter opened His field slot and replied, "Lets take a trip to Dark City!"

As he placed the field spell card in the slot, A Dark City with yellow windows appeared.

Peter resumed, "This handy fiend spell card, Gives my monster 1,000 ATK if my heros ATK is lower."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Too Bad Dash Guy is weaker."

Peter resumed, "Oh dear. I Play Stray Lambs!"

Two small sheep appeared (0/0 x2).

Peter resumed, "Also, by Tributing 1 monster on my field, I Can increase its ATK by 1,000 points!"

1 token vanished, The Robo Hero began to glow (2,100/1,000 - 3,100/1,000).

Peter resumed, "Lets do it. Dash Guy, attack!"

The Dash Hero went in and kicked Shinato in the stomach and he groaned and collasped to the ground and shattered to pieces.

(Peter: 1,300LP / Jamie: 1,375LP)

Peter resumed, "And Know He switches to defense after attacking, I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Take this. I Summon Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, The Sand Fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800).

Jamie smiled and replied, "He's ready to fight!"

The Warriors sword began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 4,300/1,800).

Peter sighed and replie,d "Good Thing Dash Guy is in defense mode."

Jamie smiled as she showed him a Big Bang Shot Spell Card.

Mudoras sword began to glow (4,300/1,800 - 4,700/1,800).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Its been fun. Attack!"

The Sand Fairy Warrior went and slashed the Robotic Hero and it exploded to pieces.

(Peter: 0LP / Jamie: 1,375LP)

The Crowd Began to cheer.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Good game, Peter."

Peter smiled and replied, "It was a good duel."

He took his briefcase and he gave to jamie and she looked and gasped at the 5 cards inside.

Jamie then replied, "These...cards were...used only Be Alexis Rhoades."

Peter nodded and replied, "These Cards are the only set made. I bought them online for about 5 thousand dollars. I Never used them because I decided on a destiny hero deck instead. Enjoy your new babies."

Jamie closed the briefcase.

Peter handied her a 20 dollar bill and a Room Key and he replied, "Enjoy the rest of your day and your room. You'll have to leave by Saturday morning."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thanks, Sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a Exciting Chapter. In the Next Chapter, Jamie Goes to find her mom and she learns about a tower tournement and if she and Dirk get to the top, They'll face her. Daniel gets to the topple the 1st floor. How will Daniel do against a deck that is a bit yucky? FInd Out In: "Humanoid Slime", Coming Soon


	24. Humanoid Slime

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 24: Humanoid Slime

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minneapolis Hotel / 2:00pm

Jamie was relaxing in the suite. Dirk was on the couch, watching Cable TV.

Jamie sighed and replied, "This is the life."

Dirk entered the bedroom and replied, "You deserve this, Jamie. You Defeated Dread Guy, Dogma Guy and Bloo-D as well. Not Many of duelists have won a duel against the destiny heros. Its tough."

Jamie sighed and replied, "So True. Bloo-D was the creepist destiny hero there is."

Dirk replied, "I Read about that card online one time. Aster Phoenix refused to Let Pegasus make more then 1 Bloo-D. Aster did say he would sue Pegasus if he tried to make 1 or more copies of that destiny hero. Pegasus gave up and did'nt do it. Aster did let him make 1 or more sets of the orginal Destiny hero's. Peter must of used tons of cash to get those cards."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Indeed he must of."

Dirk smiled and replied, "If you need anything, Call me on my Cell phone and let me know, kay?"

Jamie nodded and replied, "Of course I Will, dad."

He kissed her on the cheek and he left the hotel room.

Jamie got up and walked to the fridge and she opened and then gasped and replied, "Oh, my.."

It was packed with Goodies of all sorts.

Jamie giggled and replied, "Yea!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders penthouse / 2:30pm

Alexander was in office, with his son and Madam S.

Alexander smiled and replied, "You're duel tower will be ready in two hours, Madam."

Madam S smiled and replied, "Excellent. How does it go again?"

Alexander replied, "Its simple. Jamie, Dirk and any of their friends go through the tower, defeating the duelist On each of the 6 floors. If they lose on 1, they'll have to start at Floor 1 again. Jamie and Dirk can only duel once they reach the Towers Roof, We're you'll be. The Seal And The Legendary Dragons are Banned from being used in the tower at any time."

Madam S smiled and replied, "I'm Battling Jamie and Dirk on the Roof without a partner?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "With those changes you made to your deck, You'll have no trouble."

Madam S nodded and replied, "Indeed."

Vladimir then replied, "Who are the 6 duelists that incharge of each of the 6 floors?"

Alexander then replied, "I Wrote it down and copied it so you both have a copy."

He opened his front desk drawer and took 3 pages out of it and handied a copy to Madam S and Vladimir.

Madam S smiled at the list and replied, "I Heard these 6 are the 6 of the best duelists in the world. How you make them agree to help out in the tower, sir?"

Alexander then replied, "I Promised them each 2 Million dollars and each of the tower rooms has a Hotel-like Room in it. This costs me about 20 million dollars total."

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Oh well."

Alexander Looked at Madam S and replied, "You know when they face you, you'll have to give them a prize for beating you."

Madam S then replied, "Can you afford about anything for those 2."

Alexander laughed and replied, "Not even a problem. I Can afford them ANYTHING...Except shut our operation down."

Madam S smiled nad replied, "They'll never beat me in a duel, so it will be no prob, sir."

Alexander sighed and replied, "Don't be cocky or you'll never complete your mission."

Madam S nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Alexander then replied, "I'll have my employees here send those kids flyers to let them now about the duel tower."

Madam S nodded and replied, "Okay, sir."

Vladimir then replied, "Where is this tower In Minneapolis you're using, father?"

Alexander then replied, "Its that Abandoned Apartment Building near The Franklin Avenue Light Rail station. Everyone moved after the Head of the building was found dead in his apartment. He was found shot 5 times. That was 100 years ago, after that, the building shut down. The Murderer was never found, Everyone that it was a angry tennat or his 20 year old son. Anyway, 60 years ago, I bought the building to make a duel Tower for myself and Its been unconstruction ever since."

Vladimir then replied, "Sounds cool."

Alexander smiled and replied, "I hired 6 of the best duelists in the world. They'll never make it to the top in time."

Madam S only smiled at what he heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minneapolis Hilton / 3:30pm

Jamie was in the hotel room, With Daniel And Jeremy.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Great room, Jamie."

Daniel then replied, "Those Steaks That the kitchen served to us were perfect!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "That is so true, Daniel."

Suddenly, a Knock on the door was heard.

Jamie went to the door and she opened to find her dad there.

Dirk smiled and replied, "Hi, hon."

Jamie nodded and hugged him and then she noticed she 2 envolpes in his hand.

Jamie then replied, "Whats with those envolopes?"

Dirk then replied, "Don't know, they're from Madam S, whoever that is."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Seems mom changed her name to Madam S."

He handied her a envolope and she opened it and a letter and a map was there she began to read the note:

Dear Jamie and DIrk,

I've decided to Through a dueling tournement at a Duel Tower built by my boss. There are 6 floors and if you 2 make to the top floor, you'll face me in a duel for any kind of prize you can think of. Both of you can only duel me. Jamie must bring 6 friends to help you out as you reach the top. The 1st duel will began at 7 'o' clock tonight. If you win the duel, the next floor will open up. If you or one of Jamie friends loses a duel, you'll have to start at the 1st floor again. Your Legendary Dragon cards are forbidden and No one will be using the seal on each of the floors. Until tonight, good day suckers!

Sincerely,

Madam S

Jamie sighed and replied, "We got to do this, dad!"

Dirk nodded and replied, "If its to save mom from the orichalcos, we'll indeed do it!"

Daniel then replied, "I'll help out without argue!"

Jeremy then replied, "Me Too!"

Jamie laughed and replied, "Cool!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside Katies House / 3:45pm

Jamie and Dirk were talking to Katie about what wil happen.

Katie smiled and replied, "Count me In, Jamie!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thanks, girl."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of Heathers house / 4:00pm

Jeremy and Daniel were talking to Heather and her parents about whats going with her mom.

Heather laughed and replied, "Count me in!"

Her Mom smiled and replied, "We'll take her to the duel tower to help out too!"

Daniel then replied, "Thanks, Mrs. Kattan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of Kelsys House / 4:15pm

Jamie and Daniel were talking To Kelsy.

Kelsy sighed and replied, "Sounds dangerous, But I'm in."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Cool beans."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Tower / 6:55pm

The Kids and Dirk were all outside the tall tower.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Short 1 person."

Dirk sighed and replied, "We'll have to wait until tomarrow to duel, dang!"

Suddenly, A Teenager on a bike and he got off it and he chained up his bike on a nearby rack and he walked to the group and smiled and replied, "Hey, Kids!"

Jamie then replied, "Owen..whats up?"

Owen then replied, "I Want to help get your mom back, Jamie!"

Jamie nodded and replied, "Thanks."

Jeremy then replied, "Where'd you hear about Jamies mom?"

Owen then replied, "Daniel Told me on his cellphone a hour ago."

Daniel then replied, "I thought we needed help, so I Called him for help."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Its cool. Thanks, Daniel."

They each entered the tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 7:00pm

Alexander and Vladimir were watching what was going on.

Vladimir then replied, "Whos the 1st duelist?"

Alexander then replied, "Its A Duelists that loves Jam monsters."

Vladmir then replied, "Like Revival Jam?"

Alexander sighed and replied, "Yea that card, and those weird Slime Monster used by Mad Dog, that underground duelist who battled Zane."

Vladimir sighed and replied, "This will be a wierd match."

Alexander then replied, "Even with that powerful slime monster I gave her, she'll will tougher to beat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Tower Floor 1 / 7:15pm

The Kids entered the floor and the walls were dark blue.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Likes a Water duelist room."

Suddenly, The elevator opened up and a Tall Women wearing a Blue Bikini entered the room.

Owen then replied, "Wow...shes hot."

the women smiled and replied, "I'm Vicky, Dueling Champion Of Louisana. I'm known as Icky Vicky cause of my deck."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I'm Dueling you, Vicky."

Vicky smiled and replied, "Lets do it then!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks and both LP counters went up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Vicky: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I set 1 card facedown and I Summon My Mother Grizzly in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, the Blue-haired Bear appeared (1,400/1,200).

Vicky resumed, "Thats all I can do for now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Warrior with Shining armor appeared (1,600/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Knight charged in and with one slash of his sword, blew the angry bear away.

Vicky resumed, "Now to summon of my stars."

Suddenly, a Blue watery creature with a skull-like face appeared (1,500/500).

Vicky resumed, "Meet my Revival Jam!"

Daniel sighed and replied, "Should Of Figured. I End my turn now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Acid Slime in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A X-Shaped Slime with a red spot on its front appeared (800/1,000).

Vicky resumed, "I Play the spell card, Slime Energy!"

Jamie looked puzzled and replied, "What does it do?"

Vicky smiled and replied, "This handy spell card, gives a slime monster or Revival Jam 400 ATK!"

The Jam began to glow dark blue (1,500/500 - 1,900/500).

Vicky resumed, "Lets do it. Jam, attack!"

The Slime went and covered The Knight from head to toe in slime and the slime absorbed the warrior and the slime returned to Vickys side of the field and all that remained of the warrior was a slimey sword.

(Vicky: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Vicky smiled and replied, "That was fun. I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon Marauding Captain and his ability, Command Knight!"

The Captain appeared (1,200/800) and the Command Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) And the captains ATK rose (1,200/800 - 1,600/800).

Daniel resumed, "I Play A Equip Spell Card, Sword Of Deep-seated!"

Command Knights ATK turned black (1,600/1,900 - 2,100/1,900).

Daniel resumed, "Not done Yet. I Play De-Spell!"

The Spell fired and it hit the slime (1,900/500 - 1,500/500).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Command Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he slashed the Watery creature and it splattered all over the floor.

(Vicky: 7,400LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Marauding Captain, attack!"

The Warrior charged and slashed the creature and it splattered all over and the red spot struck Daniel on his arm.

(Vicky: 7,400LP / Daniel: 6,900LP)

Vicky smiled and replied, "Acid SIime's effect. When destroyed in battle, you lose 800 points."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Okay Then. I End my turn now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I activate the spell card, Hammer Shot!"

The Hammer appeared in mid-air and flattened the Knight and it shattered.

VIcky resumed, "I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Captain to defense mode and I Summon My Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the Axe-Wielding Barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior went and swung his axe at the facedown and a Blob Of Slime with gold armor on it appeared (800/2,000) And axe went right its slimey body.

Vicky smiled and replied, "Meet My Humanoid Slime."

Daniel growled and replied, "You lucky..i End my turn now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I activate Jam Breeding Machine!"

A Large Machine appeared.

Vicky resumed, "I Place another monster facedown and 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Lets see. Raider, attack his newest facedown card!"

The Warrior charged and sliced through the facedown card and a Blob Of red slime appeared (300/300) and like Revival Jam, splattered everywhere.

Vicky replied, "That was my Draw slime. When Its sent to the graveyard, I Can draw 1 card from my deck."

He drew a card from his deck.

Daniel resumed, "You're move."

Vicky drew a card and then a small blob appeared (500/500).

Vicky resumed, "I Play Emergency Provisions on my Breeding Machine for 1,000 points."

The Machine exploded to bits.

(Vicky: 8,400LP / Daniel: 6,900LP)

Vicky resumed, "I Tribute my Token for my Poison Slime in defense mode."

As the token vanished, a Very Dark Purple Blob with Black armor on it appeared (800/2,000).

Vicky smiled and replied, "That'll be all for me."

Jamie then replied, "That Thing has the same ATK & DEF as Humanoid Slime, but its 1 level higher."

Dirk sighed and replied, "It must have some sort of ability."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Captain For Freed!"

As the Captain vanished, Freed appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip Axe Raider with Sword Of Deep-seated!"

Raider dropped his axe and took a black-bladed sword (1,700/1,150 - 2,200/1,150).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

Freed rushed and slashed the blue slime creature and it exploded to blue pixels

Daniel resumed, "Axe Raider, attack his Poison Slime!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the slime and it splattered all over the place.

Daniel smiled and replied, "That was easy...wha?"

Purple slime from the creature also splattered all over Axe Raider and he shattered to bits.

Vicky then replied, "When Posion slime is destroyed in battle, the attacking monster goes bye-bye."

Daniel then replied, "Oh Well. I end my turn now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I activate Premature Burial On My Humanoid Slime!"

The Blue Blob with gold armor appeared (800/2,000).

Vicky then replied, 'I Play Polymerization to fuse My Slime With The Worm Drake in my hand..."

As a Large worm and the slime creature merged together and the ending result was a Giant Blue Slimey Worm-like creature (2,300/2,000).

Vicky resumed, " Meet My Humanoid Worm Drake. I now Play Rush Recklessly and now Attack!"

The Creatures ATK rose (2,200/2,000 - 2,900/2,000) and the creature rammed its horn into the general and he gasped and shattered.

(Vicky: 8,400LP / Daniel: 6,300LP)

Vicky laughed and replied, "This is fun! I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and That'll be all."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Clone Slime in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a Human Shaped Green Slime creature appeared and knelt (0/0).

Vicky resumed, "Humanoid Worm Drake, attack!"

The Drake charged in and poked the facedown card with its horn and a Big Shield Guardna appeared (100/2,600) and the drake got back.

(Vicky: 8,000LP / Daniel: 6,300LP)

Vicky sighed and replied, "Oh Well. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returning Alive!"

He Got back his freed.

Daniel resumed, "He's back!"

Guardna vanished, And The General appeared again (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

Freed Charged in and slashed through the slimey worm and it fell to the ground in two pieces and both shattered to blue pixels.

(Vicky: 8,000LP / Daniel: 6,200LP)

Daniel resumed, "That was fun. I Play My Poison Of an Old man!"

(Vicky: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,400LP)

Daniel resumed, "You're move, icky."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron-Knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The Iron Knight went in and was about to slash The Green slime..

Vicky quickly replied, "Activate effect. I Can Switch him with a slime monster in my graveyard!"

The Green Slime Creature vanished and it was replaced with a Humanoid Slime (800/2,000) And the sword went right its body.

(Vicky: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,200LP)

Daniel sighed and replied, "Oh Well. Freed, attack her facedown card!"

The general went in and slashed the facedown card and a 2nd Worm drake appeared (1,400/1,500) And shattered.

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Stop Defense on your Humanoid Slime!"

The Slime rose to attack postion.

Daniel resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior charged and slashed the slime creature and it splattered all over the place.

(Vicky: 7,000LP / Daniel: 7,200LP)

Daniel sighed and replied, "That'll do it for me."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot of avarice!"

She took her Acid slime, Draw Slime, Mother Grizzly, Revival Jam and Worm drake and shuffled the cards into her deck and she drew 2 new cards.

Vicky resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Gruesome Goo for my Slime Eel!"

As the facedown card vanished, a Large slime-like Eel appeared and it had two large eyes (2,100/1,800).

Vicky resumed, "Lets do it. Eel, attack!"

The Eel went in and wrapped its body around the iron knight and with 1 squeeze, blew the knight to bits.

(Vicky: 7,000LP / Daniel: 6,900LP)

Vicky resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Freed.."

The general rushed in and slashed the Eel and it exploded to blobs of green slime.

Suddenly, 2 small slime eels appeared (1,000/1,000).

Vicky then replied, "You see I Get two Baby Eel tokens."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Revival Jam in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a Skull-faced Slime creature appeared (1,500/500).

Vicky resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and Freed, attack!"

The Warrior Charged in...

Vicky quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

A large mirror appeared and the general Struck it and he was blasted to pieces.

Daniel groaned and replied, "Dang! I End my turn now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Tokens to attack mode!"

The 2 Eels rose.

Vicky resumed, "I Now summon a monster facedown And Revival Jam, attack!"

The Jam went went and a Sasuki Saumrai appeared (500/800) And the Slime absorbed the tiny samurai in minutes.

Vicky resumed, "Eels, attack!"

The Eels went and crawled on Daniels legs and the bit him in the legs with their tiny teeth.

(Vicky: 7,000LP / Daniel: 4,900LP)

Vicky laughed and replied, "Take That! I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I card facedown and 1 monster facedown and that's it for me."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Tribute 1 of my eels for my Multiple Slime!"

As 1 of the tokens vanished, a slimy yellow dog appeared with a growl (1,500/1,500).

Daniel sighed and replied, "What a odd bunch of monsters you use."

Vicky laughed and replied, "Thanks!"

Daniel quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

4 Multicolored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Vicky resumed, "Lets do it. Multiple Slime, you first!"

The Slime Dog went and bit the facedown card and a Maruading captain appeared (1,200/800) And the creature bit the warrior in the neck and then he gasped and shattered.

Vicky resumed, "Revival Jam and Eel, attack!"

The Jam went and absorbed 1 of the sheep into it and the remaining eel and it wrapped it up with its body and squeezed hard, crushing another sheep.

Vicky sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mataza the Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, the Green armored Samurai appeared (1,300/800).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip him with the Fusion Mursame Blade!"

The Samurais sword turned dark red (1,300/800 - 2,100/800).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Mataza, attack!"

The Samurai got his sword and slashed the eel token and it shattered.

Daniel resumed, "Attack his Revival Jam!"

The Warrior charged and slashed the jam creature and again it splattered all over the place.

(Vicky: 5,300LP / Daniel: 4,900LP)

Daniel resumed, "I Play the spell card, Dian keto and that'll do it for me."

(Vicky: 5,300LP / Daniel: 5,900LP)

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Set this card facedown and I Place another in defense mode and that'll do it for me."

Daniel drew a card.

Vicky quickly repleid, "I activate the trap Card, Karma Cut!"

He discarded a Draw Slime to his graveyard and the Samurai vanished and then she drew a card from her deck.

Daniel growled and replied, "Fine! I Summon My Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiery Warrior appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Daniel resumed, "I Give her the spell card, Legendary Sword!"

Command Knights sword began to glow (1,600/1,900 - 1,900/2,200).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her Multiple Slime!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the Slime Dog and it splatterd yellow slime everywhere.

(Vicky: 4,900LP / Daniel: 5,900LP)

Suddenly, 3 Blue Blobs appeared (500/500 x3).

Vicky resumed, "Should Of Told you that. When Multiple Slime gets destroyed, I get these 3 lovely tokens."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Okay Then. I End my turn now."

Vicky drew and smiled happily at it.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Drew your best card?"

Vicky smiled at her and replied, "You know it! I Switch my tokens to defense and I lay 1 more card facedow and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play My Own Pot of avarice!"

He took his Freed, Warrior Dai Grepher, marauding Captain, Blade Knight and his Gearfried out of his graveyard and shuffled the cards back into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

as he sat the card down, The Iron-Knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Vicky then replied, "I activate the trap card, Forced Back!"

The Knight vanished and reappeared in Vickys hand.

Daniel resumed, "Oh well. Knight, attack!"

The Knight charged and slashed one of the tokens and it shattered.

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Vicky drew a card and he she smiled at it.

Daniel then replied, "I Thought that last card was her better card."

Vicky sighed and replied, "I was only messing with you. It was my 2nd polymerization card. I Activate the spell card, Slime Vase! Now I Can Speiial summon any Slime monster from my graveyard."

Another Acid Slime appeared (800/1,000)

Vicky resumed, "I Tribute 1 token and a Acid Slime to Summon My Ultimate Slime Monster!"

As the two slimes merged, a twenty feet tall red slim appeared. It looked like a true demon like creature, with goat like horns, a reptilian like face and powerful looking arms. Instead of hands, he seemed to have a hammer, and a pick axe in the other. He had no legs, but a long tail of slime that supported him. The monster snarled, bent his head back and roared (3,000/3,000).

Daniel gasped and replied, "What is that Thing?"

Vicky smiled and replied, "Meet the best slime monster there ever is, Ozama, the Master of Slime!"

(3,000/3,000)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 7:45pm

Vladimir saw the creature on the TV and he looked At Alexander and then replied, "What the hell do get that creepy thing?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "In a card shop In Rome, Italy. It costed me 2 thousand Dollars US, but it was worth it. There are only 6 comfirmed copies of it and she now has one of them."

Vladimir sighed and replied, "This game gets weirder and weirder."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Tower (Floor 1) / 8:00pm

Jamie groaned and replied, "That thing is hideous!"

Vicky smiled and replied, "Its a powerful monster for me! When he's summoned, I Get to special summon any 3 slime monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, a Draw Slime, Acid Slime and a Clone Slime appeared (300/300) / (800/1,000) / (0/0).

Jeremy then replied, "Ouch."

Vicky sighed and replied, "I Can't attack with him right, So I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I activate Lightning Vortex!"

He discarded a Famillar Knight to his graveyard.

Vicky quickly replied, "I Activate the trap card, Slime Jammer!"

She discarded her 2nd Multiple Slime and the card shattered to pieces.

Daniel growled and replied, "ATTACK!"

The Knight rushed in and is about to slash the Draw slime... And then Ozamas Hammer hand blocked the warrior from reaching the red slime.

Vicky resumed, "When my slime monsters are to be attacked, I Can decrease Ozamas ATK by 500 to negate it."

a Small amount of slime fell out of the slime creatures body and vanished (3,000/3,000 - 2,500/3,000).

Daniel gulped and replied, "Okay..I End my turn now with 1 facedown monster."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Switch my weaker 3 slimes to defense mode And now ozama, attack!"

as the 3 weakers slimes knelt, The Slime creature went it and it slammed its hammer-like hand on the warrior, crushing her with one shot.

(Vicky: 4,900LP / Daniel: 5,300LP)

Vicky resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon My Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

As he sat the card down, The Elf Warrior appeared (1,400/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "Guardian, attack Draw Slime!"

The Warrior charged in and was about to slash the weaker slime...but Ozama blocked the warrior with his hammer arm (2,500/3,000 - 2,000/3,000).

Daniel sighed and replied, "Oh, well. I End my turn now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I play The Spell Card, Shrink!"

The Creature began to shrink (2,000/3,000 - 1,000/3,000).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip my Elf with my 3rd Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Elfs Sword turned red (1,400/1,200 - 2,200/1,200)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Elf, attack!"

The Elf went in and slashed the creature and it exploded to red pixels.

(Vicky: 3,700LP / Daniel: 5,300LP)

The Other special summoned slimes blew to bits as well.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Play Change Of Heart!"

The Elf walked over to Vickys side of the field.

Vicky sighed and replied, "I Won't be cruel and attack you with you, so I Tribute him for my 2nd Slime Eel!"

As he played the card down, The Slimey Creature appeared again (2,100/1,800).

Vicky resumed, "Eel, Direct attack!"

The Eel wrapped its body around Daniel and squeezed him hard.

(Vicky: 3,700LP / Daniel: 3,200LP)

Vicky resumed, "You're move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and that be my turn."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Play My Pot of avarice!"

She took her Ozama, Draw Slime, Acid Slime, Multiple Slime and Clone slime and shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Vicky resumed, "I Summon My Revival Jam!"

As he sat the card down, The Skullfaced Jam appeared (1,500/500).

Vicky resumed, "Eel, attack!"

The Eel wrapped its body around the facedown card and a Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (1,700/1,600) and was squeezed to death and then he shattered.

Vicky resumed, "Revival Jam, direct attack!"

The Jam went and fired some small blobs of slime from its mouth and struck Daniel.

(Vicky: 3,700LP / Daniel: 1,700LP)

Vicky smiled and replied, "This duel is almost mine! I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Swords Of Revealing Light!"

The Wall Of Swords blocked Vickys side of the field.

Daniel resumed, "I Now Summon My Hero Kid in defense mode and that's it for me."

Suddenly, a Young Child wearing a space helmet and holding a raygun appeared (300/600).

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Big Shield Guardna in defense mode."

As he sat th ecard down, The Big Shielded Warrior appeared (100/2,600).

Daniel resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Have nothing once again."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn on my Freed!"

The General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Tribute all 3 of my warriors to summon my best!"

As the 3 monsters vanished, A Tall Warrior With a Large Blade (2,800/1,400).

Jamie gasped and replied, "He has him."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I never knew he had that guy!"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Meet My Gilford The Lightning!"

The Swordsmans began to glow and lightning came out of the blade, blasting all of Vickys monster away.

Daniel smiled and replied, "I activate the spell card, Megamorph!"

Gilford began to glow (2,800/1,400 - 5,600/1,400).

Daniel smiled and replied, "I End this. Gilford, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed Vicky, knocking her to the ground.

(Vicky: 0LP / Daniel: 1,700LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thats game, Vicky!"

Vicky stood up and replied, "Well done on beating me. The Next Floor will be tougher then this one, so good luck."

Daniel then replied, "Thank you."

The Elevator Opened up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 8:30pm

Alexander was talking to Vladimir and Madam S.

He sighed and replied, "Oh Well."

Madam S then replied, "They beat Vicky? Dang!"

Alexander then replied, "Be ready for when they reach the roof, Madam S."

Madam S then replied, "Yes, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By And Others

Acid Slime

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When this monster is destroyed as a Result of battle, the opponent takes 800 Points of Damage to their Life Points.

Draw Slime

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/2 Stars

When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw one card from your Deck.

Clone Slime

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/2 Stars

When this monster is selected as an Attack target by your opponent's monster, you may switch this card for a monster with "Slime" In its name in your graveyard in the same position.

Multiple Slime

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK:1,500/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

When this monster is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 3 "Slime Tokens" (AQUA-Type/Water/1 star/ATK 500/DEF 500) On your side of the field in Attack Position.

Slime Vase / Normal Spell Card

Image: A tipped over jar with a Revival Jam sliding out of it

Special Summon one "Slime" Monster from your hand to your side of the field.

Slime Jammer /Counter Trap Card

Image: A glob of purple slime exploding.

Discard one card in your hand that includes "Slime" in it's name to negate the effect of a Spell or Trap your opponent plays and destroy it

Note: These 6 cards were used by Mad Dog in the Yugioh GX Episode "No Pain no Game". All Creative Credit goes to the writers of that Episode.

Ozama, the Master of Slime

Aqua/Water/Effect/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/9 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by offering two monsters on your side of the field as a tribute, one of which must be "Revival Jam" Or a monster with "Slime" In its name. This card cannot attack on the same turn it was summoned. When this card is summoned to the field, Special Summon up to four "Slime" Monsters from your graveyard. As long as this card remains on the field, when your Opponent Attacks a "Slime" Monster on your side of the field, you may decrease this monsters attack by 500 to negate the Battle. Once per turn, by offering two "Slime" Monsters and cutting this monsters ATK by 1,000, this card may Attack your Opponents Life Points directly. When this monster leaves the field, all monsters special Summoned by this monsters effect are destroyed.

Note: This card was created By MichaelJD4 and all creative Credit goes to him.

Slime Energy / Normal Spell Card

Image: Revival Jam glowing dark blue as it absorbs extra slime

This card can only be equipped to a monster with "SIme" in its name or is named "Revival Jam". Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 400 Points.

Poison Slime

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 800/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle during your opponets battle phase, destroying the attacking monster. This cannot be special summoned from your graveyard.

Slime Eel

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 2 "Baby eel" Tokens (Aqua/Water/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars) to your side of the field in defense postion. This card cannot be special summoned from your graveyard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a great Chapter. In the Next Chapter, Jeremy duels the next floor Duelist and uses monsters that are really old. How Will Jeremy do against this duelist? Find Out In "Ancient Gear Factory", Coming Soon.


	25. Ancient Gear Factory

Note To All: Starting Now I will be working on the chapters faster and quicker as we continue into the Tower arc of this story. So The Next Few chapters will be short, but with alot of dueling action. I Made it to the 25th chapter of this story, so enjoy it! 

Yugioh! The Dark Era

Chapter 25: Ancient Gear Factory

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Tower Floor 1 / 9:30pm

Everyone was awaiting the elevator.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Good win, Daniel."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "It was tough, but you won the duel!"

Daniel groaned and replied, "I Know, but it was fun to battle those bizarre monsters."

Dirk smiled and replied, "You dueled so well, Daniel. You never gave up and dueled until you were victorious."

The Elevator opened up and everyone went in.

-  
Alexanders Penthouse / 9:45pm

Alexander and his son were in His office, enjoying a small pepperoni pizza.

Vladimir took a slice and bit and he then replied, "Who do they have to face next?"

Alexander then replied, "A Ancient Gear Duelist. Her deck won her the Texas State Tournement 3 Years in a row and she's only 18 years ago and she graduated from a Texas High school last June."

Vladimir finshed up the slice and replied, "This will be a intresting duel."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Tower Floor 2 / 10:00pm

The Kids got out of the elevator and the walls Were White and their were many pictures of machine Duel monsters on the wall, including Mechanicalchaser, Machine King, Perfect Machine King and many others.

Jamie sighed and replied, "This floor duelist must like machines."

Suddenly, the other Elevator opened up, and a Tall Female came in. She was wearing Cowboy boots, a Pink t-shirt and blue jeans as well as a Cowboy hat.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Intresting duelist."

The Girl smiled and replied, "Hello, gang. I'm Miley, Texas's Top ranked duelist. My dueling skills are the best!"

She Took her deck from her pocket and she slid it into her disk and she smiled and replied, "Who's ready to duel me and has a spellcaster Deck?"

Jeremy took a step foward and replied, "I'll duel you!"

Miley laughed and replied, "Lets do it!"

Both shuffled their decks and slid them into their decks and both drew 5 cards and then both LP counters went up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Miley: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Like Daniel, I Say ladies first."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial swordsman appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Large Blue-haired Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and shattered to blue pixels.

Suddenly, a Small Old cannon appeared (500/500).

Miley smiled and replied, "This is my Ancient Gear Cannon."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "A ancient gear deck, great. I end my turn now."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ancient Gear Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, A ancient Soldior holding a antique tommy gun appeared (1,300/1,300).

Miley resumed, "I Tribute my Cannon!"

The Cannon fired a mess of gears and it struck Jeremy in the chest.

(Miley: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Miley quickly replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Rare Metalmorph!"

As she sat the card down, The Ancient Gear Soldior glowed silver for a few minutes (1,300/1,300 - 1,800/1,300).

Miley resumed, "Lets do this thing! Soldior, attack!"

The Soldior fired many shots from its gun and all of the bullets struck Neo in the chest and he gasped and shattered to pieces.

(Miley: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 7,400LP)

Miley then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Soldior, attack!"

The Soldior fired many bullets again and a Mystic Elf appeared (800/2,000) and the bullets reflected off her body and went other ways.

(Miley: 7,800LP / Jeremy: 7,400LP)

Miley sighed and replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my elf for My Dark Magician Girl!"

As the elf vanished, The Lovely Female mage apppeared (2,000/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Girl, attack her soldior!"

The Female fired her attack and the soldior was reduced to scrap metal.

(Miley: 7,800LP / Jeremy: 7,600LP)

Jeremy smled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Mage fired her spell again at the facedown monster and a small Gear with small legs appeared (100/800) And was blown away.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "A Lousy ancient Gear? Oh well. I end my turn now."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Ancient Gear Castle!"

A Large old castle came out of the floor and chains were keeping it together.

Miley resumed, "I Summon My Ancient Gear Wolf!"

As she sat the card down, a Ancient Wolf-like machine appeared with a growl (1,800/1,200 - 2,100/1,200). a Torch lit up on the castle.

Miley resumed, "My Wolf gains ATK thanks to my Castle. Wolf, attack!"

The Wolf charged in knocked the female to the ground and the machine roared and she shattered.

(Miley: 7,800LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Miley smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Red Gadget!"

As she sat the card down, a small Red machine appeared (1,300/1,500) And Another Torch lit up.

Miley resumed, "When this loveable robot is summoned, I Can Look for a Yellow Gadget."

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and then she reshuffled the deck and slid it back into her disk.

Miley resumed, "Wolf, attack!"

The Wolf roared loudly and a Rogue Doll appeared (1,600/1,000) and shattered.

Miley resumed, "Gadget.."

The Gadget went in and punched Jeremy in the stomach.

(Miley: 7,800LP / Jeremy: 6,200LP)

Miley resumed, "You're move, Jeremy."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

A Dark Magician Girl appeared (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I Now activate my Sages Stone!"

The Dark Magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Spellcaster fired her spell and the Gadget was blown to bits.

Jeremy resumed, "Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Dark Magician fired his spell and the Wolf was oblitarated.

(Miley: 6,700LP / Jeremy: 6,200LP)

Miley then replied, "When My wolf gets destroyed in battle, I Can add any ancient gear monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand."

She took Her Ancient Gear Soldior from your deck and added it to her hand.

Jeremy resumed, "Okay then. I Play Dian Keto and that'll do it for now."

(Miley: 6,700LP / Jeremy: 7,200LP)

Miley drew a card and smiled at what she drew.

Jeremy gulped and replied, "I Think I know what she drew!"

Miley smiled and replied, "I Tribute my castle for 1 of my ultimate machines!"

The castle fell apart and fell to the ground and vanished and then a Tall Machine appeared and it had one red Eye in its head (3,000/3,000).

Miley smiled and replied, "Meet my Ancient Gear Golem!"

Owen sighed and replied, "Its the golem! they're only 10 comfirmed Copies in the world!"

Miley smiled and replied, "I Own 2 of them. Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!"

The machine wound its fist and struck the female mage, blasting her away.

(Miley: 6,700LP / Jeremy: 6,200LP)

Miley smiled and replied, "No more 1,000 point gain! I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Golem, attack!"

The Golem wound up his fist and it struck the mage, blasting him to purple pixels.

(Miley: 6,700LP / Jeremy: 5,700LP)

Miley resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

The Storm began and both of Mileys facedown cards (Mirror Force and Machine Conversion Factory) lifted up and shattered to pieces.

Jeremy resumed, "I Summon My Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, the Elf Twins appeared (1,900/900).

Jeremy resumed, "I Now activate Riyoku!"

The Golems ATK cut in half (3,000/3,000 - 1,500/3,000 (1,900/900 - 3,400/900).

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack her golem!"

The Elfs began to light up and the launched a lightning bolt and it struck the Golem and it began to spark and then a fierce explosion happened.

(Miley: 4,800LP / Jeremy: 5,700LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that do it for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown as well and Elfs, attack!"

The Elfs fired their attack at the facedown card and a Large machine appeared (800/2,200) and the attack was reflected off of it.

(Miley: 4,800LP / Jeremy: 5,400LP)

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Gear Golem the iron fortress. That'll do it for me."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Fortress for My Ancient Gear Beast!"

as the machine vanished, a ancient machine-like dog appeared (2,000/2,000).

Miley resumed, "I activate the spell card, Ancient Gear Producer. I Can add any spell card with ancient gear in its name and add it to my hand."

She took back her Ancient Gear Castle.

Miley resumed, "I Replay It!"

The Castle appeared and the Beasts ATK rose (2,000/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Miley resumed, "Lets do it. Beast, attack!"

The Beast jumped into the air and slammed its body onto the elfs, blasting them to bits.

(Miley: 4,800LP / Jeremy: 5,000LP)

Miley laughed and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and thats all for me."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

She drew 3 new cards and get rid of two them.

Miley smiled and replied, "I Play monster reborn on my green gadget."

As he played the card, the Small green machine appeared (1,400/600).

Jeremy then replied, "How'd that get into your graveyard?"

Miley smiled and replied, "Graceful Charity."

She took her deck and found her Red Gadget and she added to her hand.

Miley resumed, "I Tribute my green gadget for my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera!"

As the gadget vanished, A Large 4-headed Machine appeared with a roar (2,300/1,300 - 2,600/1,300) and 1 of the torches lit up.

Miley smiled and replied, "I Activate my chimeras ability. When I tribute a green gadget, it gains 500 ATK!"

The Chimera Roared (2,600/1,300 - 3,100/1,300).

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Jeez..."

Miley smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Chimera, attack!"

The Chimeras front head began to glow and it fired a brown beam at 1 of the facedown cards and a Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) and shattered to pieces.

Jeremy took back 1 of his spell cards.

Miley resumed, "Beast, attack!"

The Beast jumped and landied on the other facedown card and a White Magician Pikeru appeared (1,200/0) and shattered.

Miley resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and smiled at what he drew and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Neo and Breaker To Make Magicial Swordsman Neo Breaker!"

As the two merged, A Magicial warrior appeared with two glowing swords (1,900/1,900 - 2,800/1,900) and the swords began to glow.

"What? He Has One of the rare cards in the world? No WAY!"

Jeremy resumed, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon On your Castle!"

The Castle was wiped out and the Chimeras ATK Lowered (3,100/1,300 - 2,800/1,300) and the beasts ATK lowered (2,300/2,000 - 2,000/2,000).

Jeremy resumed, "I activate the card I Got back, shrink!"

The Chimera began to shrink (2,800/1,300 - 1,400/1,300).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Neo Breaker, attack!"

The Swordsman rushed and slashed the multi-headed machine and it roared and exploded.

(Miley: 3,400LP / Jeremy: 5,000LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Take That! I end my turn now."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Place these 2 cards facedown And I Switch my beast to defense mode and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Magicians Valkyria In attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, a female mage appeared with a brighter ornate costume and a fancy staff (1,600/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Neo Breaker, attack!"

The magic warrior went in...

Jeremy then replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The Swordsmans ATK lowered (2,800/1,900 - 2,500/1,900) and the mirror appeared and he slashed right throught, destroying and he got close to the machine and slashed it, blasting it to brown pixels.

Miley sighed and replied, "I Forget his ability!"

Jeremy resumed, "Valkyra, attack!"

The Mage fired her a spell from her scepter and struck Miley in the chest.

(Miley: 1,800LP / Jeremy: 5,000LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Miley drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Neo Breaker, attack!"

The Swordsman went in and slashed the facedown card and a 2nd Giant rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and was blasted to blue pixels.

Another Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Jeremy resumed, "Valkyria, attack!"

The maged fired her spell and a Ancient gear Soldior appeared (1,300/1,300).

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Play Double Return."

She took Ancient Soldiors from her deck and shuffled the cards back into her deck.

Miley resumed, "I Play Inferno Reckless Summon!"

Suddenly, 2 More Soldiors appeared (1,300/1,300 x2).

Jeremy smiled and repleid, "Your tin men won't even be able to scratch my Spellcasters!"

Miley then replied, "Won't I ? I activate Chthonian Alliance!"

1 of the soldiors began to glow with dark light (1,300/1,300 - 2,900/1,300).

Miley resumed, "I Also Play the spell card, Ancient Gear Tank on 1 of my soldiors!"

A Small vehicle with a cannon and 1 of the others soldiors boarded it (1,300/1,300 - 1,900/1,300).

Jeremy gulped and replied, "This will hurt.."

Miley laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Soldior 1, attack!"

The Machine fired many shots and all of them struck Neo Breaker, blowing him away.

Miley resumed, "Soldior 2, attack!"

The Soldior fired a shot from the cannon infront and the Mage screamed before being blasted away.

Miley smiled and replied, "Soldior 3, attack!"

The machine fired many shots and struck Jeremy in the chest.

(Miley: 1,800LP / Jeremy: 3,500LP)

Miley laughed and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I activate Soul of the pure and thats my turn."

Miley drew a card and replied, "I Tribute the The Chathonian soldior and the unequipped soldior for my 2nd Golem!"

As two of the soldiors vanished, The Large Machine appeared (3,000/3,000).

Miley resumed, "Golem, attack!"

The Golem went in and smashed the facedown card and a 2nd Valkyria appeared (1,600/1,800) And was flattened by the large fist.

(Miley: 1,800LP / Jeremy: 2,300LP)

Miley resumed, "Soldior, attack!"

The Soldior fired its cannon and it struck Jeremy.

(Miley: 1,800LP / Jeremy: 400LP)

Miley smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I discard 1 card to Play the tricky!"

As he slid the card into his graveyard, A Odd spellcaster appeared and He was dressed in a yellow and black jester▓s outfit with a blue cape. Where his face would be was a red question mark, and another question mark was on his chest (2,000/1,200).

Jeremy quickly replied, "I Summon My Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I Play Gift of the Martyr!"

The Mage vanished and the Trickys ATK went up (2,000/1,200 - 3,900/1,200).

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Tricky, attack!"

The Tricky went and slammed its fist into the tank and it sparked and a firece explosion happened, taking the soldior with it.

(Miley: 0LP / Jeremy: 400LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Thats all."

Miley smiled and replied, "Good duel. I Had fun. You're ready for the 3rd floor tomarrow. Get Ready and prepare for the 3rd floor duelist and I heard this duelist is tough! Have a Good Night!"

Miley and the gang went to the elevator and it went down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 11:30pm

Alexander was watching the duel with Vladimir and Madam S.

Alexander then replied, "Those kids are good."

Madam S then replied, "Who's the 3rd floor duelist?"

Alexander then replied, "Remember the Beast duelist Ken That Dirk beat?"

Madam S then replied, "Yea..."

Alexander smiled and replied, "He's back for a little revenge."

Madam S sighed and replied, "Okay then. He knows he can't duel Dirk."

Alexander smiled and replied, "I Informed about that and he's fine with it."

Madam S smiled and replied, "Cool beans."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By And Others

Ancient Gear Wolf

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

If this card attacks, you opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card is destroyed as a result of batle, add 1 monster with "Ancient Gear" In its name from your graveyard to your hand.

Ancient Gear Producer / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Ancient Gear soldior being put together by a mechanic

Add 1 Spell with "Ancient Gear" In its name from your graveyard to your hand.

Double Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: Two Warrior Dai Grephers returning to a fightning dojo

Take two monster cards from your deck and shuffle them back into your deck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, That duel was exciting. In Our Next Chapter, Ken Is back for a little revenge and sets his eyes on Katie The Level Duelist. How will it go? Find Out In "Beast Soul Swap", Coming Soon.


	26. Beast Soul Swap

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 26: Beast Soul Swap

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies Hotel Room 12:00am

Jamie was in her room, looking at her deck in her pajamas.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Mom, We're getting you back tomarrow afternoon and we'll punish those who's in charge of those orichalcos cards. I'll take them down! i'm Not afraid cause My Dad will give the strength I Need to duel and rescue you!"

She opened her side deck box and got 2 cards out of it and she went through her deck and took 1 of her Gellenduos and a Petit Angel and shuffled them into her deck and she took the 2 takened out cards and placed them into her side deck. She placed her deck and side deck in the top drawer of the dresser and she turned off the lamp and got in the large bed and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Tuesday, Novemeber 22nd, 2199

Jamie's School (Lunchroom) / 11:45am

Jamie, Daniel And Jeremy were talking To Katie about the next duel.

Jamie sighed and replied, "You know, your the next to duel in the tower."

Katie smiled and replied, "I Redid My Level Deck last and I Think is ready to go, so don't worry!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Cool beans."

Daniel took a card from his pocket and handied to Katie and she looked at it and replied, "Whoa...this card is one of the rarest level monsters ever made."

She took her deck from her backpack and slid the new card into it.

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Found that in a card shop and I never used, maybe you'll get to use it."

Katie smiled and replied, "That card only works in a level deck and it works well with your theme of level monsters."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "We'll do just fine tonight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse (Office) / 12:00pm

Alexander was talking to Madam S in his office.

Alexander then replied, "They have already beatened two floor guardians already and there is only 4 left including yourself, Madam S."

She sighed and replied, "They won't be getting past Ken and the others."

Alexander then replied, "If they beat Ken, the floor 4, 5, and 6 duelists will beat the rest of their group in a duel."

Madam S then replied, "Indeed they will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Tower Floor 3 / 7:00pm

The Group entered the floor. The Walls were Brown and Yellow.

Dirk replied, "Nice colored walls."

The Elevator shut behind them and it went down.

Suddenly, The Elevator opened up on the other side and A Tall Man wearing Light Blue Jacket, Black Jeans and a red shirt came out.

Dirk gasped and replied, "It can't be."

Jamie gulped and replied, "Its Ken."

Ken smiled and replied, "Happy to see me again, Dirk?"

Dirk then replied, "I Think so. What happened to you? After our duel at the convention center, you vanished from the Minnesota dueling circuit."

Ken then replied, "After our duel, I Went into a deep depression. I Moved up To Duluth to get away from it. I Entered the Duluth tournement and I Made to the 3rd round, but lost to a Elemental Hero Deck. I Was SOOO Close, I Had My Master Of Oz and He had Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman and It Had 3,700 ATK and then he discarded His Elemental Hero Captain Gold to get a skyscraper card to his side of the field and then he attacked my oz and won the duel. About 2 weeks later after that duel, I Get this Newsletter about a duel tower opening up here in Minneapolis so me and My Girlfriend found a house about 3 miles away from this tower and we settled into it and Now I'm here. I was promised a ton of money and new cards, so I was hired to protect this floor."

Dirk then replied, "You can't duel me, you know."

Ken laughed and replied, "I Know. I'm going to duel the Level Girl!"

Katie then replied, "You mean me?"

Ken then replied, "Yea, duh!"

She took her deck from her pocket and slid it into her disk and then she replied, "Lets get started then."

Ken then replied, "Lets do it then!"

She walked and she and Ken activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Ken: 8,000LP / Katie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and Katie then replied, "You may start if you want to."

Ken drew a card and replied, "Thank you so much. I Set a monster facedown and I place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mystic Swordsman LV2!"

as she sat the card down, The Child swordsman appeared (900/0).

Katie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Swordsman LV2, ATTACK!"

The Child went in and slashed the facedown card in two and a Des Koala appeared and shattered.

Ken then replied, "Wha...My Koala!"

Katie smiled and replied, "My Swordsman LV2 has Sasuki Samurai-like ability! I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, The Axe-wielding Beast-warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Ken smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Ox, attack!"

The Ox charged in...

Katie quickly replied, "I activate Draining Shield!"

The Ox slammed its axe into a barrier.

(Ken: 8,000LP / Katie: 9,700LP)

Ken growled and replied, "Lucky kid! I end my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Marauding Captain."

As she sat the card down, The Veteran warrior appeared (1,200/800).

Katie resumed, "I Won't be using his ability, Cause I Don't have any monsters from my hand to I want to summon yet. I Play Gift of the Martyr!"

The Captain vanished and The Young Child began to glow (900/0 - 2,100/0).

Katie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Child went and slashed the Ox and it shattered to brown pixels.

(Ken: 7,600LP / Katie: 9,700LP)

Katie resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Young Child began to glow and he grew into a Teenager and he had a sharper blade (1,900/1,600).

Katie then replied, "This is his level 4 form."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Play Scapegoat!"

4 Multi-colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Ken resumed, "I more card facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, The Muscled Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Katie resumed, "My Warriors, ATTACK!"

The Warriors went and sliced two the goats in half.

Katie resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Teenager was now an adult and he now 2 long daggers for weapons (2,300/1,600).

Katie smiled and replied, "Now he's A Level 6 monster!"

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Berserk Gorilla!"

As he sat the card down, The large Gorilla appeared (2,000/1,000).

Ken resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Big March Of Animals!"

The Gorilla began to hoot loudly (2,000/1,000 - 2,600/1,000).

Ken resumed, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

The Gorilla went and punched the Level 6 Warrior in the stomach and he gasped and shattered.

(Ken: 7,600LP / Katie: 9,400LP)

Ken laughed and replied, "Take That! I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Switch Grepher to defense mode and thats my turn."

Grepher Knelt.

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gene-warped Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, The Four-armed wolf-like creature appeared (2,000/100).

Katie then replie,d "2,000 ATK?"

Ken smiled and replied, "I Keep 2 of these creatures in my deck and 1 in my side deck And its a normal monster!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Jeez, its the most powerful Level 4 normal monster in the game."

Ken smiled and replied, "Indeed. Gorilla, attack his warrior!"

The Gorilla went and punched the warrior, blasting him away.

Ken resumed, "Warwolf, attack!"

The Wolf went and rapidly punched Katie.

(Ken: 7,600LP / Katie: 7,400LP)

Ken laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Gorilla, attack!"

The Gorilla went and punched the facedown card and a Large Red dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) And shattered.

Another Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Ken resumed, "Warwolf, attack!"

The Beast went and punched the dragon and it shattered as well.

A Small Orange dragon appeared (1,200/900).

Ken sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

As Katie drew a card from her deck, her dragon grew larger and it now had spikes all over its body (2,400/1,700).

Katie resumed, "I Discard my Mystic Swordsman LV6 to the graveyard to take care of 1 of your monsters!"

The Dragon fired missles and The gorilla was wiped out.

Katie resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and My Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired a barrage of missles and the Warwolf was blown to bits.

(Ken: 7,200LP / Katie: 7,400LP)

Katie smiled and replied, "Take That! I End my turn now."

The Dragon glowed again and it and a Large Dragon appeared and it had metal scales and it had blades and spikes all over its body (2,800/1,000).

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As she flipped it faceup, The Bird-like Dragon appeared (1,600/1,000).

Ken quickly replied, "I activate Trap Hole!"

The dragon fell into a large hole.

Katie resumed, "ATTACK!"

The Dragon fired a Barrage Of missles from its body and a Small beast appeared and it cackled (1,000/300) and was blasted away..

Ken smiled and replied, "That was my hyena!"

Another 2 more Hyenas appeared (1,000/300).

Katie sighed and replied, "Fine. I End my turn now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my hyenas for My Behemoth, King Of All Animals!"

As the two beasts vanished, A Large Purple Beast appeared (2,700/1,500).

He took Back His Warwolf and his Des Koala.

Ken quickly replied, "I activate the equip spell card, Beast Fangs!"

The Beast roared as its mouth began to glow (2,700/1,500 - 3,000/1,800).

Ken resumed, "Lets do it. Behemoth, attack!"

The Beast and went and slashed the Dragon and it roared and exploded to shards of metal and orange pixels.

(Ken: 7,200LP / Katie: 7,200LP)

Ken smiled and replied, "You'll never beat my beast Deck! I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The Beast went in...

Katie quickly replied, "I Activate Waboku!"

Katies Ultimate Insect LV3 appeared and 3 priests blocked the attack.

Ken sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Jamie smiled and replied, "She's holding pretty well against Ken."

Dirk then replied, "When she has to Face Oz, then we'll see If she's doing well."

Katie drew a card and replied, "My Bug Evolves!"

The Bug began to grow into a Steel-Shelled Larva with many spiny legs (2,300/900).

Katie smiled and replied, "Your big guy looks mighty sick there!"

The Beast began to cough up like crazy (3,000/1,800 - 2,500/1,800)

Katie resumed, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the large beasts mouth stopped glowing (2,700/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Katie resumed, "I Summon My Dark Raptor LV4!"

as he sat the card down, The Small Raptor appeared (1,700/500).

Katie resumed, "Raptor, attack the token!"

The Raptor ran in and ate 1 of the sheep.

Katie resumed, "Insect, ATTACK!"

The Insects body began to shake and a small tornado formed infront of the bug and it launched at the beast, wiping it out.

(Ken: 7,100LP / Katie: 7,200LP)

Katie smiled and replied, "My Dino grows and that'll be it for me."

The Dino began to grow larger and more stronger (2,300/2,100).

Ken drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

As Katie drew a card, As the Steel Shell began to crack, a Large Bee-Like moth appeared (2,600/1,500).

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Raptor, attack!"

The Raptor rushed in and a Blue Tiger appeared (0/2,100).

Ken quickly replied, "I activate Castle Walls!"

The The Tigers DEF went up (0/2,100 - 0/2,600) and the dino stopped at the tiger.

(Ken: 7,100LP / Katie: 6,900LP)

Katie sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Ken Drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down."

He discarded a Tiger Axe to his graveyard.

Ken resumed, "I Tribute my Soul Tiger for my Big Koala!"

As the Tiger vanished, A Large Koala appeared and it began to cough hard (2,700/2,000 - 2,000/2,000).

Ken resumed, "I Play Wild Natures Release!"

The Koala began to glow (2,000/2,000 - 4,000/2,000).

Ken resumed, "Lets do it. Koala, attack Her Bug!"

The Koala rushed in and punched The Bug, blasting it to red pixels.

(Ken: 7,100LP / Katie: 5,500LP)

Ken resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Beast Soul Swap."

As the Koala vanished, another Koala appeared (2,700/2,000).

Ken resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Raptor for my Horus LV6!"

As the Raptor vanished, the Large Dragon Of fire appeared (2,300/1,700).

Katie resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly and now attack!"

The Dragon began to roar (2,300/1,700 - 3,000/1,700) and the dragon fired a fireball and it struck the Koala, blasting it away.

(Ken: 6,800LP / Katie: 5,500LP)

Katie resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Dragon grew into its Level 8 Form (3,000/1,800).

Ken drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats it for me."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish Warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attacK!"

The Soldior went in and sliced through the facedown card and a Sleeping Lion appeared (700/1,700) and fell in two halves and both shattered to pieces.

Katie resumed, "Horus..."

The Dragon fired a barrage of fire and Struck Ken in his chest.

(Ken: 3,800LP / Katie: 5,500LP)

Katie laughed and replied, "You're almost done! I end my turn now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Soldior, go!"

The Soldior went in...

Ken then replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The Dragon roared and shattered as the soldior sliced through the facedown card and a Des Wombat appeared (1,600/300) and also fell in two halves and both shattered.

Katie Growled and replied, "Dang, Dang! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon my Eucalyptus Mole in Defense Mode."

As he played the card, a small Mole-like creature holding a branch of leaves appeared (1,000/1,300).

Ken resumed, "I end my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Fiendish warrior, attack!"

The Warrior charged and sliced through and it shattered to pieces.

Suddenly, a 3rd Big Koala appeared (2,700/2,000).

Ken Quickly replied, "I activate Animal Trail!"

He looked through his deck and found a Des Kangaroo and he placed it in his hand.

Katie sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization To fuse my Koala And My Kangaroo!"

as the two beasts merged, the Giant Green Beast appeared (4,200/3,700).

Ken resumed, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

Oz went and punched the fiendish warrior, blasting it away.

(Ken: 3,800LP / Katie: 3,200LP)

Ken smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension!"

She Shuffled her Horus LV4 and LV8 into his deck.

Katie resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I play The spell card, Fairys Meteor Crush on My Oz! Now attack his facedown card!"

The Beast punched the facedown card and a Mystic Swordsman LV4 appeared (1,900/1,600) And was blasted away.

(Ken: 3,800LP / Katie: 600LP)

Ken smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I activate My Trap Card, Call Of the Haunted!"

The LV6 Dragon appeared (2,300/1,700).

Katie resumed, "I Play Level Up!."

The Dragon morphed into the Level 8 Form (3,000/1,800).

Katie smiled and replied, "I Tribute this form for My Best Monster!"

The Dragon grew even Larger and was much more stronger looking (3,800/3,300).

Katie then replied, "Meet the strongest monster in my deck, Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV10!"

Ken laughed and replied, "Its weaker then My Oz!"

Katie smiled and replied, "Knew that! I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

As she discarded her Ultimate Insect LV1 to her graveyard, the Dragon roared (3,800/3,300 - 5,300/3,300).

Ken gulped as he saw his own monster shiver in fear.

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Horus, attack!"

The Dragon fired a beam of blackfire and struck Oz and he was blasted to green pixels.

(Ken: 2,700LP / Katie: 600LP)

Katie resumed, "I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Ken smiled and replied, "I activate Smashing Ground!"

The Card did nothing.

Katie smiled and replied, "Horus LV10's ability."

Ken gulped and replied, "I Set this monster facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I activate My facedown card, Dragons Rage! Horus, end this!"

The Dragon fired a fiery beam at the facedown card and a Nimble Momonga (1,000/100) And was reduced to ashes.

(Ken: 0LP / Katie: 600LP)

Katie smiled and replied, "Thats game."

Ken growled and replied, "Not again!"

he ran quickly and ran past Katie into the other elevator and it went down.

Katie smiled and replied, "Sore sport."

The entered the elevator and it went up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 8:45pm

Alexander watched the group go into the next elevator.

Alexander sighed and replied, "Another Loss for the tower."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Is the next floor duelist any better then Ken?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "He was one of the best duelists in the world with one of the most scariest decks ever made."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Thats cool."

-  
Cards Made By And Others

Eucalyptus Mole

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this Monster is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon one Monster that has the word "Koala" in its name from your hand or deck.

Note: "Eucalyptus Mole" was used by Chumley in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode "Magna Chum Laude". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV10

Dragon/Effect/Fire/ATK: 3,800/DEF: 3,300/10 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by offering 1 "Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV8" as a tribute. as long as this card remains on the field, Your Opponet cannot activate any spell cards and any faceup spell card on your opponets side of the field are also negated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a Great duel. In The Next chapter, Kelsey and her Monarchs are going to battle the next floors Duelist. How will she do against this Duelists evil dark Deck? Find Out In "Recurring Nightmare", Coming Soon.


	27. Recurring Nightmare

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 27: Recurring Nightmare

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Tower Floor 4 / 9:30pm

The Elevator opened up and the duel gang got out of it and entered the floor and the elevator went back down. The walls were pitch black in color.

Jamie sighed and replied, "This floor looks so happy for us to be on."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Whatever the duelist is on this floor, we'll beat him."

The other elevator opened up and a Tall man wearing a black shirt, black pants, black socks and black shoes and walked out of the elevator and the gang noticed even his duel disk was colored black.  
The Guy sighed and replied, "Oh, great. its them and they made it to this floor."

Jeremy then replied, "Happy to see you too."

Dirk then replied, "Who are you?"

He sighed and replied, "Reese Kentrin and I'm known as Mr. Black on the Wisconsin and Michigan dueling circuit. I Want to duel the Monarch girl."

Kelsey stepped foward and replied, "Okay, Lets do it."

They both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Ready, Reese?"

Reese only sighed and replied, "Yea."

"Duel.", Both duelists quietly replied.

(Reese: 8,000LP / Kelsey: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Jamie looked at her dad and repleid, "Dad, do you know anything about this duelist?"

Dirk smiled and replied, "He's known for his dark monster deck and he doesn't care about the monsters type as long as their attribute is dark."

Jeremy then replied, "This is going to be a weird duel."

Reese then replied, "You first girl."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Strike Ninja."

as he sat the card down, The Ninja of darkness appeared (1,700/1,200).

Reese then replied, "Lets do it. Ninja, attack."

The Ninja went with his daggers and stabbed the facedown card with the dagger and a Witch Of the black Forest appeared (1,100/1,200) and she cackled and shattered to pieces.

She took her deck out and found out what she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and slid it into her disk.

Reese resumed, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I activate Cost Down."

She discarded a Mystic Elf to her graveyard.

Kelsey resumed, "Lets say hello to Thestatlos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiery Monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

Kelsey smiled and replied, "That card on your right can go."

He discarded the card and it was a Dark Core card.

Kelsey resumed, "Oh well. Thestalos, attack!"

The monarch pointed its arm towards the Monarch and he fired a barrage of fire and the ninja was reduced to ashes.

(Reese: 7,300LP / Kelsey: 8,000LP)

Kelsey resumed, "I End my turn now."

Reese drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "Thestalos, attack!"

The Monarch pointed his hand to the facedown card and fired a barrage of fireballs at the facedown card and a Spirit Reaper appeared (300/200) and fire did'nt do anything.

Kelsey sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Reaper to attack mode."

The Reaper rose to attack postion.

Reese Resumed, "I Summon My Giant Orc."

As he sat the card down, a Large Fiend holding a Large Bone-like club appeared (2,200/0).

Kelsey smiled and replied, "My Monarch is stronger, sorry."

Reese sighed as he opened his field slot and replied, "Duh, I Knew that. I activate The Field spell card mystic Plasma Zone."

As placed the card in the slot, The Floor was covered in deep darkness and Reese's two monsters ATK went up (2,200/0 - 2,700/0) and the Reapers ATK rose (300/200 - 800/0).

Kelsey gulped as saw the two monsters In darkness.

Reese then replied, "Time to do this. Orc, attack."

The Orc went and it slammed its bone club on the monarch, blasting him to red pixels.

Reese resumed, "Reaper, attack."

The reaper went and slashed Kelsey across her chest.

(Reese: 7,300LP / Kelsey: 6,900LP)

Reaper resumed, "The middle Card goes bye-bye."

Kelsey gulped as she discarded her Zaborg to the graveyard.

Reese resumed, "I Lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dark Blade!"

as he sat the card down, The Dark-bladed Warrior appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,100).

Kelsey resumed, "Dark Blade, attack!"

The Blade went and slashed the orc, blasting it away.

Kelsey resumed, "I end my turn now."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Dark Blade for Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

As the dark warrior vanished, The Earth Monarch appeared.

Kelsey resumed, "Granmarg, I'm using your ability now."

The Titan of earth slammed its fist onto his facedown monster and a Night Assailant appeared and was flattened by the first.

Kelsey resumed, "Granmarg, attack the reaper!"

The Rock monarch went in punched the Reaper.

(Reese: 7,300LP / Kelsey: 6,900LP)

Kelsey looked at Reese and replied, "Why did'nt you lose the lifepoints?"

Kelsey saw his newly activated card Spirit Reaper barrier trap card.

Kelsey then replied, "I activate Black Pendant on your reaper."

The Necklace appeared on the reaper and then it shattered.

Kelsey resumed, "I end my turn now."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster reborn on my Night Assailant."

The shadowy assasin appeared (200/500).

Reese resumed, "I Tribute my assailant for my King Of Yamikami."

As the assailant vanished, a Large Brown Bulky fiend appeared and it had No eyes (2,000/1,530 - 2,500/1,130).

Reese resumed, "I Now attack. Yamikami, attack."

The Fiend shot out lightning from its hands and it struck the rock monarch, blasting him to pebbles and shards of rock.

(Reese: 7,300LP / Kelsey: 6,800LP)

Reese resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Opticlops in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The hulking one-eyed Fiend appeared (1,800/1,700 - 2,300/1,300).

Reese resumed, "Lets do it. Yamakami, attack!"

The Fiend fired its attack at the facedown card and a Giant rat appeared (1,400/1,450) And was blasted away.

Another Rat appeared.

Reese resumed, "Opticlops, attack!"

The Fiend fired a beam from its eye and it struck the rat, blasting it to blue pixels.

Another Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Reese resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of avarice."

She took her Zaborg, Granmarg, Thestalos and two rats out of her graveyard and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Kelsey resumed, "I Tribute my 3rd Rat for my Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

As the rat vanished, The Monarch Of ice appeared (2,400/1,000).

Kelsey smiled and replied, "I activate his ability now."

The Spirit Barrier shattered and the field spell card also shattered And Both Of Reeses Monsters ATK went down (1,800/1,700) (2,000/1,530)

Kelsey resumed, "Lets do this. Mobius, put the chill On his Opticlops!"

The monarch took a breath of fresh air and then he breathed Icy Breath onto the fiend and it froze into a block of ice and shattered.

(Reese: 6,700LP / Kelsey: 6,800LP)

Kelsey resumed, "I end my turn now."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Switch My King to defense mode and that'll be all for me."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Battle Ox."

As she sat the card down, The Axe-wielding minotaur appeared (1,800/1,500).

Kelsey resumed, "Lets do it. Blade, attack his king."

The Swordsman went and with one slash of his sword, blew the fiend to bits.

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Mobius, attack his facedown card!"

The Monarch breathed its icy breath at the facedown card and a D.D. Survivor appeared (1,800/200) and it froze up and shattered to bits.

Kelsey resumed, "I End my turn now."

Reese Drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "Mobius, you first!"

The Titan of ice breathed its breath again as the facedown card and a 2nd spirit reaper appeared (300/200).

Kelsey sighed and replied, "That'll be all for me."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Reaper for My Summoned Skull."

As the reaper vanished, The Skeleton Demon appeared (2,500/1,250).

Reese resumed, "Lets do it. Take out his ox."

The Skeleton began a storm and the lightning struck the Ox, blasting it away.

(Reese: 6,700LP / Kelsey: 6,000LP)

Kelsey resumed, "That'll be it for me."

Reese sighed and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Switch Mobius and I place 1 more monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Horn Imp."

As he sat the card down, the Horned Demon appeared (1,300/1,000).

Reese Resumed, "I activate The spell Card, Terraforming."

He took his deck out and found a 2nd Mystic Plasma zone And he opened field slot again and slid the card into it and the darkness returned, powering up Reeses monsters (2,500/1,250 - 3,000/850) and the imps ATK rose (1,300/1,000 - 1,800/600).

Reese resumed, "Lets do it. Skull, attack."

The Skull another bolt at the Monarch, blasting it away.

Reese resumed, "Horn imp, attack!"

The Imp went in horn first and stabbed the facedown card and Skelengel appeared (900/400) and shattered.

Kelsey drew a card from her deck.

Reese resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Getsu Fuhma in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, the Lady of darkness appeared (1,700/1,200 - 2,200/800).

Kelsey resumed, "Take out his Horn Imp!"

The Warrior charged and cleaved the fiend right down the middle and then both halves shattered,

(Reese: 6,300LP / Kelsey: 6,000LP)

Kelsey resumed, "1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Nightmare Horse in defense mode."

as he sat the sat the card down, A Mummifed Horse appeared and knelt (500/400 - 1,000/0).

Kelsey resumed, "Attack Her now."

The Skull charged up and fired another bolt of lightning and it struck the women, blowing her away.

Suddenly, The Giant fiend moaned and shattered.

Kelsey sighed sadly and replied, "Bye, Getsu and thanks."

Reese then replied, "Its only a monster, Kelsey."

Kelsey growled and replied, "I Know, But it reminds of my Big Sister Jean!"

Jamie then replied, "What happened?"

Kelsey sighed and repied, "Jean gave me Getsu for a birthday present about 2 years ago. I Admired Her alot and she was a Straight A Student In High School and a Honors Graduate Of The University Of Minnesota."

Jeremy then replied, "What Happened after that?"

Kelsey was begining to cry a little bit and then she replied, "1 Year ago, She took a job as a Desk Clerk for a Hotel in St. Paul. Late that night, she was working and then 2 men came in and my Sister was happy to help them, But then 1 of the men took out a handgun from his jacket pocket and it was a holdup. She did'nt know were the money was kept and then another Employee came and it was the hotel mangers assistant came in and ran back to his office with his cellphone and called for police and then 1 of them thieves fired a gunshot and struck Jean in the chest and she collasped to the ground. Suddenly as they were about to leave the hotel Parking lot in the front, a police car came and 3 cops came out and 2 of them arrested the two Men and took them away. The 3rd Cop ran in saw My sister on the ground and he called for the paramedic and they came and took her to a nearby hospital. After 2 weeks of being hosptialized, she died. She was only 23 and The Hotel Manager paid for the whole funeral and they honored her with a statue and memorial room for her in the hotel."

Jamie sighed and replied, "I'm Sorry, Kelsey."

Kelsey Looked at Jamie and replied, "Thank you, Jamie. And Thats why It was hard for to see Getsu die in battle."

Dirk then replied, "What Happened to those 2 guys?"

Kelsey then replied, "They're were sentenced to death for what they did and for other murders and robberies they then. Last year, They both were executed by Lethal Injection."

Reese sighed and replied, "I'm sorry too. I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn on My Getsu."

The Dark Lady appeared again (1,700/1,200 - 2,200/800).

Kelsey resumed, "I now summon my Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode."

as she sat the card down, A Beautiful Women wearing a blue dress holding a cleaver (1,600/800).

Kelsey resumed, "Lets do it. Headhuntress, attack!"

The Headhunter went and with one slash, blasted the zombified horse away.

Kelsey resumed, "Getsu.."

The Lady went and slashed Reese across his chest.

(Reese: 4,100LP / Kelsey: 6,000LP)

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Good Show, Getsu. I Set 1 more card faceodown and that'll do it for now."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Kelsey smiled and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card."

The Facedown card lifted and it was a Polymerization card.

Reese looked puzzled and replied, "What the...?"

Jamie also looked puzzled and replied, "What this fusion?"

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Getsu Fuhma and The Beautiful Headhuntress."

As the two warriors merged, Getsu appeared, but she had two black-steeled Swords and was also wearing black and Red armor as well (2,300/1,500 - 2,800/1,100).

Kelsey resumed, "Meet My Dark Knight Getsu!"

Dirk then replied, "I Never heard of her."

Kelsey then replied, "This card was created for me and my family to honor my sister. The Hotel Manager wrote and sent a letter to the Current President Of Industral Illuisons, Tanya Toberman and she read the note and about 3 months later, she began making the card. Only 2 copies exist and this one of them and the other one is in my Sisters Memorial room. My family was invited to a banquet at the Hotel and Tanya was there to announce this card. Now thats then. Getsu, attack his facedown card."

The Warrior went and slashed the card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) And shattered to orange pixels.

He took his deck and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into her disk.

Kelsey resumed, "I end my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Reese drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kelsey drew a card from her deck.

Reese then replied, "I activate Threatning Roar."

The Warrior shivered in fear as she heard a loud roar.

Kelsey resumed, "I End my turn now."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Play Smashing Ground."

A Large fist appeared and flattened The Knight.

Reese sighed and replied, "I'm sorry about that."

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Its cool."

Reese resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Skulll Knight #2 for my Mist Archfiend."

As the facedown vanished, a Summoned-Skull look-alike appeared but it had Red Skin and Broken Wings (2,400/0 - 2,900/0).

Reese Resumed, "When I Tribute a Skull Knight #2 for a fiend monster, I Can special summon another."

The Evil knight appeared (1,000/1,200 - 1,500/900).

Reese resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her directly."

The Fiend opened its mouth and red mist surronded Kelsey began to cough like crazy.

(Reese: 4,100LP / Kelsey: 3,100LP)

Reese then replied, "Knight your turn."

The Knight went in and slashed Kelsey.

(Reese: 4,100LP / Kelsey: 1,600LP)

Reese resumed, "You're move."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Beautiful Headhuntress appeared and knelt.

Kelsey resumed, "I Tribute her for my Valzir the Dark Monarch."

As the female vanished, The Fiendish Monarch appeared (2,400/1,000 - 2,900/600).

Reese then replied, "I've looked all over for the card and I Need it for my deck."

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Win a tournement then! Valzir..."

The Misty Fiend vanished.

Kelsey resumed, "I Play My facedown card, Call Of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Getsu Fuhma appeared again (1,700/1,200 - 2,200/800).

Kelsey resumed, "Lets do it. Getsu, ATTACK!"

The Warrior went and slashed the Knight, blasting it away.

Kelsey resumed, "Valzir, direct attack!"

The Monarch Went in and slashed Reese.

(Reese: 800LP / Kelsey: 1,600LP)

Kelsey resumed, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Reese drew a card and replied, "I Special summon My Fiend Megacyber."

As he sat the card down, The Gold Armored Warrior appeared (2,200/1,200 - 2,700/800).

Reese resumed, "I Now Play Hammer Shot."

The Hammer appeared mid-air and flattened the Dark Monarch.

Reese resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Getsu."

The Warrior went in and uppercuted the Women, blasting her to black pixels.

(Reese: 800LP / Kelsey: 1,100LP)

Reese resumed, "I end my turn now."Kelsey drew a card and replied, "Its over now. I Play Heavy Storm!"

The Storm began and the darkness was gone and the warriors ATK returned to normal (2,200/1,200).

Kelsey resumed, "I Summon My Giant Soldior Of Storm!"

As he sat the card down, The Rock Warrior appeared (1,300/2,000).

Kelsey resumed, "I Play Shield and Sword!"

The Rock Warriors ATK changed (1,300/2,000 - 2,000/1,300) and the warriors ATK changed (2,200/1,200 - 1,200/2,200).

Kelsey resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly. Attack His warrior and end this duel."

The Soldior went and got his sword and split the warrior down the middle and both halves shattered.

(Reese: 0LP / Kelsey: 1,100LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Oh yea!"

Reese sighed and replied, "You win the duel."

The Gang turned around to the elevator and waited for it to arrive."

Kelsey took her side deck out and she took out a 2nd Valzir and handied Reese The card and he gasped and replied, "Why do you want me to have this card?"

Kelsey then replied, "You want a copy and It was my 2nd copy."

Reese smiled at Kelsey and replied, "Thank you so much, Kelsey."

The Door Opened and Everyone entered it and it went down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse (Office) / 11:00pm

Alexander sighed as he turned of the TV and he then replied, "Another Loss."

Madam S then replied, "Oh Well. They have 2 more duelists and their both the hardest to beat."

Alexander smiled and replied, "True. This next duelist will surprise you."

Alexander picked up a notebook from the table and showed it To Madam S and she then replied "Why Him?"

Alexander chuckled and replied, "His deck is gave Yugi Hell many years ago and I Make sure his deck is ready to face those kids."

Madam S then replied, "Who is he facing?"

Alexander then replied, "That cat beast duelist Heather."

Madam S laughed and replied, "this duelist will crush her cat deck."

Alexander sighed and replied, "Lets hope you right, Madam S."

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made Be me & others

Dark Knight Getsu

Warrior/Effect/Fusion/Dark/ATK: 2,300/1,500/6 Stars

Getsu Fuhma + Beautiful Headhuntress

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Discard 1 dark-atribute monster from your hand to your graveyard to increase this monsters ATK by 500 points until the end of your current battle phase. this ability can only be used once. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle by a Zombie-type or Fiend Type monster, remove the attacking monster from play.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Kelsey did good. In The Next Chapter, Heather Duels the floor 5 duelist and her opponet Gave Yugi so much trouble in the past. Who is duelist? Find Out in the next chapter and I'm not giving you the next chapters name, so you'll have to wait and find out what it is.


	28. Dark Magician

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 28: Dark Magician

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tuesday, Novemeber 23nd, 2199

Duel Tower Floor 5 / 6:00pm

The Gang got off the elevator and entered the floor.

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Last Night, I Decided to Make a Dark Warrior Deck to honor my big sister."

Jamie smiled and replied, "That sounds cool."

Dirk then replied, "How much of it is done?"

Kelsey smiled and replied, "About Halfway done."

The Elevator behind them went back down. The Walls Were Purple in color.

Heather sighed and replied, "Nice Walls.."

Suddenly, The elevator opened up on the other side a man came out it.

Dirk gulped and replied, "It can't be.."

Jamie sighed and replied, "It is.."

Suddenly, a Man appeared and he was dressed in a formal tuxedo colored purple, with an oversized bow tie with stripes, and a top hat. Most remarkably, he wore a large, striped domino mask.

Jeremy then replied, "Its him from Yugi Mutos Autobiography."

Daniel then replied, "Arkana.."

The man smiled and replied, "Indeed it is me, Arkana The Master Of Magicians and a former Rare Hunter To Marik Ishtar. My Employeer brought me back from the shadow realm so I Can duel on this floor and stop you people from reaching the 6th floor and the roof of this tower. I've been instructed to duel Heather."

Heather took her deck from her pocket and slid it into her duel disk and she replied, "Lets duel. No Cheating, Arkana!"

Arkana then replied, "My deck was changed around since I dueled Yugi and all of my cards have been redone so no cut corners."

Both Duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Arkana: 8,000LP / Heather: 8,000LP)

Dirk then replied, "Be careful, Heather."

They both drew 5 cards from their deck and Arkana smiled and replied, "You may start, little girl."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I'm no Little Girl, creep! I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Malice Doll Of Demise in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Wicked Wooden Puppet appeared with its axe (1,600/1,700).

Arkana then replied, "I activate the spell Card, Ectoplasmer."

Arkana resumed, "Doll, attack!"

The Puppet tossed his axe and it struck the facedown card and a Cute Kitten appeared (0/500) and meowed and shattered.

Arkana resumed, "I Tribute My Puppet for my spell cards ability."

The Puppet slumped and fell over and a ghostly spirit came out of the puppet and it hit Heather in the chest.

(Arkana: 8,000LP / Heather: 7,200LP)

Arkana resumed, "I End my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Soldior cat in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Cat-Soldior appeared (1,600/1,300).

Heather resumed, "Soldior, direct attack."

The Cat went in and slashed Arkana across her chest.

(Arkana: 6,400LP / Heather: 7,200LP)

Heather resumued, "I Tribute my soldior."

The Cat slumped over and a spirit came of him and fired and it struck Arkana in his chest.

(Arkana: 6,400LP / Heather: 7,200LP)

Heather resumed, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I activate Emergency Provisions on My Ectoplasmer."

The Mouth appeared and swallowed the spell card in one gulp.

(Arkana: 7,400LP / Heather: 7,200LP)

Arkana resumed, "I Summon My Breaker the Magicial Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior appeared with a glowing sword (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Heather quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

4 Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Arkana then replied, "Ta Da!"

The Fiendish Doll appeared again (1,600/1,700).

Arkana resumed, "Doll and Breaker, attack!"

The Doll went in and sliced 1 of the tokens in half with its axe and the Warrior went in and slashed 1 of the tokens in half with its sword.

Arkana resumed, "I end my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mad Dog Of Darkness in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, The Orange-skinned horned dog appeared (1,900/1,400).

Heather resumed, "I Equip my puppy with Beast Fangs."

The Dogs Mouth began to glow (1,900/1,400 - 2,200/1,700).

Heather resumed, "Attack his Breaker with dark bark!"

The Dog barked loudly and breaker was blasted away.

(Arkana: 7,200LP / Heather: 7,200LP)

Heather resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card and that'll do it for me."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Puppet for My Dark Magician Girl!"

As the puppet vanished, The Female mage appeared..but this ones robe was dark red and her hair was white instead of Yellow and instead of a kind smile, she had a angry look on her face (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy then replied, "What the hell? That does'nt look like my Dark Magician girl I have 2 copies of in my deck."

Arkana laughed and replied, "Its simple actually. You have the orgianal art card, But My Employer had two of these cards in his vault in his home. He gave both cards for my deck."

Jamie then replied, "She's looks more evil then Jeremys."

Arkana smiled and replied, "Your too kind, Girl. I Play Despell!"

The Magic spell was launched at the card, destroying the equip Card (2,200/1,700 - 1,900/1,400).

Arkana resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Mage fired her spell and the dog was blasted away.

(Arkana: 7,200LP / Heather: 7,100LP)

Arkana smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Summon My SKilled Dark magician!"

as he sat the card down, The Skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Arkana resumed, "Mages attack her sheep!"

The Two mages fired their attack and the final two sheep were oblitarated.

Arkana resumed, "I End my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Rescue Cat for My Nekogal #2!"

as her facedown card vanished, the Cate Lady in a Purple Bikini appeared with a snarl (1,900/2,000).

Arkana then replied, "Its attack is equal to skilled dark magician's and my female can destroy it."

Heather smiled and replied, "That is why I'm equip her with Nekoclaws!"

The Cat Ladys Claws began to glow (1,900/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Arkana's Mages gulped at what they saw.

Arkana resumed, "Lets do it. Nekogal #2, attack!"

The Cat Women and went and slashed the Skilled mage with her claws and he shattered to black pixels.

(Arkana: 6,700LP / Heather: 7,100LP)

Heather resumed, "Take that. I set a 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Switch my girl to defense mode and 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cat Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a Feline Warrior appeared with a growl (1,800/1,000).

Heather resumed, "When this warriors is summoned to the field, I Can add 1 level 3 or lower beast or beast-warrior monster from my deck to my hand."

She looked through her deck and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Heather resumed, "Lets do it. Nekogal #2, attack!"

The Cat Women and slashed the women and she gasped and shattered to pieces.

Heather resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the card and A Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) And was reduced to sauce.

Arkana then replied, "I Can Special summon another monster!"

Suddenly, Another Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Arkana resumed, "I Play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Mystical Elf to his graveyard and added a The Dark Magician girl to his hand."

He resumed, "I Tribute my tomato for my Dark Magician girl again."

As the tomato vanished, The Dark Magician Girl appeared again (2,000/1,700).

Akana smiled and replied, "I activate Sages Stone! Heee's here!"

As he laided the card down, A Dark Magician appeared and he had red Robe, White Hair and he had a pissed off look on his face (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy growled and replied, "Its that Infamous Dark Magician!"

Arkana then replied, "Shove it, Magic Boy! Dark Magician Girl, attack Her Cat Soldior!"

The Mage fired her spell, blasting the soldior away.

Jeremy resumed, "Dark Magician, attack!"

The Dark Mage fired his spell, blasting the Nekogal away.

(Arkana: 6,700LP / Heather: 6,800LP)

Arkana resumed, "I end my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Now Dark magician girl, attack!"

The mage fired her attack at the facedown card and a small-Oranged Haired Kitten appeared (0/0) and it gave a cute meow and the attack stopped.

Arkana looked confused and replied, "What the..."

Heather smiled and replied, "Meet My Happy Kitten. It can't be destroyed in battle."

Arkana sneered and replied, "You lucked out! I End my turn now."

Heather Drew a card and replied, "I Play the ritual card, War Lion RItual!"

The Alter appeared.

Heather resumed, "I'm tributing My Nekogal #3 from my hand to do so!"

The Mighty Lion appeared with a loud roar (2,300/2,100).

Heather resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Girl!"

The Lion went and slashed The Girl across her chest and she gasped and shattered.

(Arkana: 6,400LP / Heather: 6,800LP)

Heather smiled and replied, "I'm gonna set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown And Dark magician, ATTACK!"

The Mage fired her spell at the lion...

Heather smiled and replied, "I Activate Rush Recklessly!"

and the lions ATK went Up (2,300/2,100 - 3,000/2,100) swatted the magic spell away and he got his claws and slashed the mage, blasting him away.

(Arkana: 5,900LP / Heather: 6,800LP)

Arkana growled and replied, "Damn It! I End turn with 1 facedown card."

Heather drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The Lion went in and was about to slash the the facedown card.

Arkana quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The lion stopped at a barrier.

Heather resumed, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

The Dark magician appeared again (2,500/2,100).

Arkana resumed, "I Play the spell card, Dedication Through Light And Darkness! I Tribute my Dark Magician for my Dark Magician Of Choas!"

As the Dark Magician vanished, and the Choas Mage appeared (2,800/2,600).

Arkana resumed, "When he's summoned, I Can add any spell card from my graveyard to my hand."

He took His Emergency Provisions From his graveyard and placed it in his hand.

Arkana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her War Lion!"

The Mage fired his attack and it struck The Lion, blasting it away.

(Arkana: 5,900LP / Heather: 6,300LP)

Arkana smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn myself!"

Nekogal #2 appeared again (1,900/2,000).

Heather resumed, "I activate Wild Natures Release!"

The Cat Warriors ATK rose (1,900/2,000 - 3,900/2,000).

Heather resumed, "Lets do It. Cat Lady, attack!"

The Cat Lady went in and slashed the mage and he shattered to pieces.

(Arkana: 4,800LP / Heather: 6,300LP)

Heather laughed and replied, "That'll do it for me."

The Cat lady shattered to pieces.

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Double Coston in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Two-headed Black Ghost appeared (1,700/1,650).

Arkana resumed, "I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Ghost For My 2nd Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Evil-looking Dark Magicians twin appeared (2,500/2,100).

Arkana resumed, "I Now Tribute him for a monster like him."

As the magician vanished, Another Mage appeared and he had a fancy cape, fancy robe and much more fancier staff (2,500/2,100).

Arkana resumed, "Meet Dark Eradicator Warlock! I activate my Pot Of Avarice."

He took his 2 Dark Magicians, 1 Dark Magician Girl 1 Skilled Dark Magician and 1 tomato and shuffled the cards into his deck and then drew 2 new cards.

Arkana smiled evily and replied, "When I activate a normal spell card, My Spellcaster blasts you for 1,000 lifepoints!"

The Warlock fired a beam from its staff and it struck Heather in the chest.

(Arkana: 4,800LP / Heather: 5,300LP)

Arkana resumed, "You're move."

Heather drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Equip my mage with Fairys Meteor Crush!"

The Mages staff began to glow.

Heather resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Kitten!"

The Mage fired its attack and it struck the kitten.

(Arkana: 4,800LP / Heather: 2,800LP)

Arkana smiled and replied, "This is fun! I End my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Call Of The Haunted!"

Nekogal #2 appeared again (1,900/2,000).

Heather resumed, "I Equip her with another Nekoclaws!"

The Cat Womens ATK went Up again (1,900/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Heather resumed, "I Play the spell card, Shrink."

The mage shrunk a little bit (2,500/2,100 - 1,250/2,100).

Heather resumed, "I Summon My 2nd Cat Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, The Cat Warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

She took her deck and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck.

Heather resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, take care of his mage!"

The Soldior went and with one slash of its sword, the mage shattered.

(Arkana: 4,250LP / Heather: 2,800LP)

Heather smiled and replied, "Nekogal..."

The Cat women went in and slashed Arkana Across his chest.

(Arkana: 1,850LP / Heather: 2,800LP)

Heather resumed, "You're move now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I activate Swords Of Revealing Light!"

The Wall Of Swords blocked Arkanas side of the field.

Arkana resumed, "I Play Silent Doom on my mage."

The Dark Magician Appeared again (2,500/2,100).

Arkana resumed, "I Now Summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown as well and that'll do it for me."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Skilled Dark Magician for my Dark magician Girl!"

As the facedown vanished, The Evil-looking Dark Magician girl appeared (2,000/1,700).

Arkana resumed, "I Tribute them both for the best monster in my deck!"

As the two mages vanished, a Tall Spellcaster in a pitch black robe and a Black Scepter appeared (3,200/2,800).

Arkana smiled and replied, "Meet The Sorcerer Of Dark Magic!"

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I need that card!"

Arkana laughed and replied, "Its the only copy in my deck and Its mine! Sorcerer, attack!"

The Mage fired his attack and the Warrior was blown away.

(Arkana: 1,850LP / Heather: 1,400LP)

Arkana laughed and replied, "Tha't'll do it for me."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Nekogal to defense and that'll do it for me."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Play Tribute to the doomed!"

As he discarded a Magical Blast Spell Card, the mummy bandages came out of the ground and wrapped up the kitten and it was pulled under.

Heather Growled and replied, "You're going to pay for that, Arkana!"

Arkana laughed and replied, "I Like to see you try. I Summon My Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The Magic Warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Arkana resumed, "Lets do it. Neo, attack her facedown card!"

The Magic Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Nekogal #1 appeared 1,150/900) and shattered.

Arkana resumed, "Sorcerer, attack her mage!"

The Sorcerer fired his attack and the Cat Women was no more.

Arkana resumed, "I activate the spell Card, Ookazi for a little more fun!"

Heather screamed as fire was rained on her.

(Arkana: 1,850LP / Heather: 600LP)

Arkana laughed and replied, "This duel is gonna be mine soon I End my turn now."

Heather drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Happy Kitten in defense mode and thats my turn."

As she sat the card down, another Kitten appeared (0/0).

Heather resumed, "I end my turn now."

The Swords shattered.

Arkana drew a card and replied, "Dang. I End my turn now."

Heather drew a card and she smiled at it.

Arkana then repleid, "Good card?"

Heather laughed and replied, "Oh yea! I Tribute my kitten for 1 of my best monsters!"

As the kitten vanished, a Tall Oranged-Haired cat appeared and it wore a red cape and a crown on its head (1,800/1,800).

Heather smiled and replied, "Meet My King Cat! For Every Cat monster in my graveyard he gains 200 ATKT."

(1,800/1,800 - 3,600/1,800).

Heather resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Neo!"

The Cat went in and fired a spell, blasting neo away.

(Arkana: 50LP / Heather: 600LP)

Heather resumed, "That was fun. I End my turn now."

Arkana slowly drew a card and replied, "I...I Switch My Sorcerer to defense mode and thats my turn."

Heather drew a card andr eplied, "I Equip My monster with Big Bang Shot!"

The Cats ATK Went up (3,600/1,800 - 4,000/1,800).

Heather resumed, "I End this. King Cat, attack!"

The Cat went and slashed the Mage and he shattered.

(Arkana: 0LP / Heather: 600LP)

Akana collasped to the ground and vanished, leaving his duel disk and deck behind.

Heather smiled and replied, "And thats how its done."

Jamie then replied, "He has rare cards. Lets take his cards for our decks."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Swell idea."

They each surronded the deck and began to take cards out of the deck.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I Want Sorcerer Of Dark Magic any other card I need."

He found the Sorcerer of dark magic card plus 2 more spellcasters he never heard of and then he took the magicial blast card as well. Jamie, Dirk, Daniel, Heather, Owen and Kelsey took a card from the deck and placed the card in their own decks.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets take those evil versions of dark magician and dark magician girl and keep them for awhile."

Dirk took the remaining cards and placed them in his pocket and then the other elevator opened up.

-  
Cards Made By And Others

Nekoclaws / Equip Spell Card

Image: Nekogal #2 attacking a Silver Fang with glowing claws.

This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Nekogal" In its name. Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 500 points.

Cat Warrior

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/ 4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned, Add 1 Level 3 or lower beast-warrior type monster from your deck and add it to your hand and then reshuffle your deck.

Happy Kitten

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/2 Stars

This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle (Damage calculation is applied normally).

King Cat

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

Increase this monsters ATK by 200 points for every monster with "Cat", "Nekogal", "Kitten", "Kitty", "Tiger" Or "Lion" In its name in your graveyard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a exciting Chapter. In The Next Chapter, Owen Battles the final floor master to let Jamie and Dirk enter the final floor. How will he do? Find Out In "The Rock Spirit", Coming Soon.


	29. The Rock Spirit

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 29: The Rock Spirit

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Tower Floor 6 / 9:00pm

The Kids entered the final floor.

Jamie smiled and replied, "The Final Floor, Yay!"

Dirk nodded and replied, "1 more win in this place and we're going to the roof to battle Madam S to get Selena back!"

Owen smiled and replied, "Who ever it is. I'm ready to duel her!"

The Elevator went down and the other elevator opened up and a tall Teenaged man came in and he was wearing a grey shirt, black jeans and red Tennis Shoes.

He Laughed and replied, "Rick The Rock here and I'm ready to rock!"

Owen smiled and replied, "You're the final floor leader?"

Rick smiled nad replied, "Yea, Indeed! Ready to duel?"

Owen smiled and replied, "Sure am!"

The duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Rick: 8,000LP / Owen: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Owen then replied, "I'll start if you don't mind."

Rick smiled and replied, "GO ahead."

Owen drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Rick drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Flame Viper for my Mr. Volcano!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Fiery Wizard appeared (2,100/1,800).

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Mr. Volcano, attack!"

The Volcano man fired a barrage of fireballs at the facedown card and a Large Blue Haired Rat appeared (1,400/1,500) and was reduced to ashes.

Suddenly, a Giant Rock Soldior appeared (1,300/2,000).

Owen resumued, "Oh Well. You're move."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Soldior for My Hieracosphinx!"

As the Soldior vanished, The Hawk-headed Sphinx appeared (2,400/1,200).

Rick resumed, "Lets do it. Sphinx, attack!"

The Sphinx flew into the air and slammed its feet on the fiery wizard, crushing him.

(Rick: 8,000LP / Owen: 7,700LP)

Rick resumed, "That'll do for now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Activate a spell card, Bonfire! This lets me add any level 4 or lower fire monster from my deck to my hand!"

He looked through his deck and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Owen resumed, "You've seen both of my Darkfire Soldiors in battle, right?"

Rick smiled and replied, "Of course, silly! I Won the World Championship For The US when I Was 10 years old with this deck and that was 8 years ago."

Owen resumed, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Darkfire Soldior #1 and Darkfire Soldior #2 to create their commanding officer!"

as the two fiery warriors merged, a Large man glowing with fire and he wore Bright Red Armor It he also had 2 firery swords and it looked ready to fight (2,600/2,000).

Owen resumed, "Meet My Darkfire General!"

Rick laughed and replied, "He's new to me."

Owen resumed, "He also gains 100 ATK for every Fire monster on both sides of the field, excluding the commander. Lets do it. Darkfire General, Attack!"

The Commander rushed in and slashed the sphinx with his two swords and it shattered to shards of rock and pebbles.

(Rick: 7,800LP / Owen: 7,700LP)

Owen smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my utrn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'm setting a card facedown plus a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Blazing Inpachi!"

as he sat the card down, The Fiery Wood Spirit appeared (1,850/0) and the generals ATK Rose (2,600/2,000 - 2,700/2,000).

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Inpachi.."

The Wooden spirit went in..

RIck resumed, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The fire creature stopped at a invisible barrier.

Owen sighed and replied, "Oh well. You're move."

Rick smiled as he drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

As he revealed the facedown card, a Long Rocky Worm appeared (500/600).

Rick laughed and replied, "Say hello to My Medusa Worm! When this creature is flipped by me, 1 monster goes bye-bye!"

The Worm fired a a ray beam and it sturck the general and he was turned to stone and then it shattered to pebbles.

Rick resumed, "I Now Tribute my Worm for my Criosphinx In defense mode."

As the worm vanished, a Large-Centaur-like Statue appeared and knelt (1,200/2,400).

Rick resumed, "I'm going to set 2 more cards facedown and that'll do it for me."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Charcoal inpachi in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Wicked Charcoal piece appeared (100/2,100).

Owen resumed, "Thats all for me."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Haniwa to his graveyard and he got back his worm.

Rick resumed, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and now Blazing, attack the facedown card!"

The Inpach went in and was about to strike the facedown card...but the Criosphinx blocked its attack with its body.

Rick smiled and then replied, "You have to destroy my Criosphinx first."

Owen groaned and replied, "Lucky break for you. I End my turn."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As he flipped the card up, a Musclar Man appeared and he had White hair and he was wearing a yellow outfit (1,300/1,000).

Rick smiled and replied, "Meet My Fighter monk and I now tribute him for my Master Monk!"

As the monk vanished, an elderly man appeared with drab skin, and enormous muscles. He had long white hair and a beard, and wore only a ragged pair of trousers (1,900/1,000).

Rick resumed, "Lets do it. Monk, attack His Inpachi!"

The Master went and karate chopped through the firery creatue and it shattered to red pixels.

(Rick: 7,800LP / Owen: 7,650LP)

Rick smiled and replied, "He Can attack 1 more time. ATTACK!"

The Inpachi went and karate chopped the facedown card and a Darkfire Solidor #1 appeared and also shattered.

Rick resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Owen drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Monk, attack!"

The Monk went and karate chopped the facedown card and a Great Angus appeared (1,800/600) and shattered.

Rick resumed, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Charcoal for my Manticore Of Darkness!"

As the charcoal vanished, The Fiery Beast appeared (2,300/1,900).

Rick resumed, "Lets do it. Manticore, attack!"

The Beast went and breathed its fiery breath on the monk and it shattered to shards of rock.

(Rick: 7,400LP / Owen: 7,650LP)

Owen laughed and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I set another monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Blazing Inpachi!"

The Fiery Wood Spirit appeared again (1,850/0).

Owen resumed, "Manticore, attack the facedown card!"

The Maticore fired its fiery breath again and a Giant Soldior Of Stone appeared (1,300/2,000) And was blown to pieces.

Owen resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Sphinx for my ultiamte Guardian!"

as the sphinx vanished, a Giant Golden Statue appeared (0/4,000).

Rick resumed, "Meet my Exodd, master of the guard! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Inpachi to defense mode and thats my turn."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Switch Exodd to attack mode."

The Statue to attack postion.

Owen gulped as he watched it happen.

Rick resumed, "I Activate Shield and Sword!"

The Statues ATK changed (0/4,000 - 4,000/0) And so did the Manticores (2,300/1,900 - 1,900/2,300) And so did the fire creatures ATK changed (1,850/0 - 0/1,850).

Rick smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Exodd, attack!"

a Small Golden Ball appeared in the statues and then it tossed it at the manticore, blasting it awat.

(Rick: 7,400LP / Owen: 5,550LP)

Rick smiled and replied, "I Play Block Attack on my statue and that'll do for me."

The Statue returned to its defensive postion.

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Blazing inpachi for a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, The Yellow Magnet Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Rick opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Wasteland!"

As he placed the card in field slot, the Hazy Wasteland appeared.

Rick resumed, "Now this field spell helps out all of my rock monsters!"

Exodd began to glow (0/4,000 - 200/4,200) and the Magnet warrior did as well (1,700/1,600 - 1,900/1,600).

Rick resumed, "Lets do it. Beta, atttack!"

The magnet shot a bolt of lightning at the facedown card and a Large Robot appeared (500/2,500) and the attack was reflected offof it.

Owen then replied, "You've met my Woodborg Inpachi!"

Rick sighed and replied, "Can't win them all. I End my turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "Monster reborn to start with!"

The Blazing Inpachi appeared (1,850/0).

Owen resumed, "I Summon My Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiery Kid appeared (500/1,000).

Owen resumed, "There are 2 fire monsters!"

The Kids ATK rose (500/1,000 - 2,500/1,000).

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Kid, Take Out Beta!"

A fireball appeared in mid-air and the kid swung his bat and it went flying to the magnet warrior, blasting it to bits.

(Rick: 6,800LP / Owen: 5,550LP)

Owen resumed, "I activate Poison of an old man!"

(Rick: 6,800LP / Owen: 6,750LP)

Rick resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Owen drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Fire Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior wearing bright-red armor and holding two long swords appeared (1,200/1,200) and the Kids ATK rose (2,500/1,000 - 3,500/1,000).

Owen smiled and replied, "When He's summoned, I Can Switch the mode of 1 monster on your side of the field and nothing can change its postion until your next standby phase.

The Knight swung his sword and it was aiming for The Large Statue...

Rick quickly replied, "I activate Magnet Force!"

Owen then replied, "What does it do?"

Rick resumed, "This. When 1 of my rock monsters is targeted by a monster effect, I can change the target to one of your monsters!"

The Fiery kid knelt.

Rick sighed and replied, "Darn it. Blazing inpachi, Attack!"

The Inpachi went and punched the facedown card and a grey magnet warrior appeared (1,400/1,700) and shattered.

Owen resumed, "Next Turn your monster is gone! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Grave Ohja in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a Wierd Rock creature appeared with sharp claws (1,600/1,500 - 1,800/1,700).

Rick resumed, "Lets do it. Ohja, attack!"

The Rock creature went in and slashed the kid and he shattered.

Rick resumed, "I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, The Bare-chested Blue Fire warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Owen resumed, "I'm taking away 300 points and and giving them to my Inpachi!"

The Blazing Wood Spirit began to glow even more (1,850 - 2,150 and the Swordsman ATK went down (1,800/1,600 - 1,500/1,600).

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Fiery creature and punched the rock creature and it was reduced to dust in minutes.

(Rick: 6,450LP / Owen: 6,750LP)

Owen resumed, 'That'll be it for me."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Beta appeared again (1,700/1,600 - 1,900/1,800)

Rick resumed, "I Summon My Gamma!"

as he sat the card down, the Pink Magnet warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 1,700/1,800).

Rick resumed, "I Activate Serial Spell. I Have to discard my current hand."

He slid a Sand Moth into his graveyard.

Rick resumed, "I can use Monster Reborn Again!"

Alpha appeared.

Owen gulped as he saw the 3 magnet warriors.

Rick smiled and replied, "I Combine them!"

The Magnet Warriors combined to make a larger, taller magnet warrior (3,500/3,850 - 3,700/4,000).

Rick smiled and replied, "Meet Valkyrion the magnet Warrior! Attack His Swordsman!"

The Warrior went in and with slice of his blade, blasted the swordsman away.

(Rick: 6,450LP / Owen: 4,850LP)

The Regular Flame Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,600).

Rick smiled and repied, "Nothing in your deck can destroy my two rock titans! I End my turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Activate Jar Of Fire! I Remove 1 fire monster in my graveyard to draw 3 new cards."

He drew 3 new cards.

Owen resumed, "I Summon My Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective!"

As he sat the card down, a lumpy, orange sphere with a single eye in the center and flames surrounded it (2,000/0).

Owen resumed, "I activate the spell card, United We Stand!"

The Soul began to glow dark red (2,000/0 - 4,400/2,400).

Owen resumed, "Lers do it. Attack Her Valykrion!"

The Fire Creature fired a firey beam from its eye and it struck the Valykrion and it was reduced to dust.

(Rick: 5,750LP / Owen: 4,850LP)

Owen resumed, "I end my turn now with 1 facedown card!"

The Creature burst.

Rick drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

The Large hawk-headed Sphinx appeared (2,400/1,200 - 2,600/1,400)).

Rick resumed, "Lets do it. Hieracosphinx, attack!"

The Sphinx went and slammed its feet on the swordsman, crushing him to death.

(Rick: 5,750LP / Owen: 4,050LP)

Rick resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Owen drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Sphinx..."

The Sphinx went in crushed the machine with its feet and it exploded.

Rick resumed, "You're move."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As the card revealed its self, A Firery Man appeared (1,500/1,600).

Owen resumed, "I Tribute him for my Inferno Flame Emperor!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Large Fiery Creature appeared with a roar (2,700/1,600)

Owen resumed, "I Remove 1 fire monster from play for its ability."

He took his Darkfire General from his graveyard and placed it in his jacket pocket.

Owen resumed, "I activate my facedown trap card, Rising Energy!"

He discarded a card to his graveyard and a the Beasts ATK rose (2,700/1,600 - 4,200/1,600).

Owen smiled And replied, "This will be sweet. Attack His Exodd!"

The Beast fired a firery beam from its mouth and it struck the large statue and it exploded to shards of rock.

Owen sighed an replied, "Its finally gone. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "1 Switch my Sphinx to defense mode and thats all for me."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Lets do it. i Summon Another Gaia soul!"

As he play the card, another Gaia soul appeared (2,000/0).

Owen resumed, "LEts do it. Attack!"

The Firery creature fired a fiery beam and the sphinx was no more in seconds.

Owen resumed, "Emperor..."

The Emperor fired another firey beam at Rick.

(Rick: 3,350LP / Owen: 4,050LP)

Owen smiled and replied, "That ends my turn."

The Combustive Soul exploded.

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Remove my 2 sphinxs, Exodd, Giant Soldior of stone, 2 of my Magnet Warriors and my medusa worm from play for My ultimate Creature!"

As he took the 7 cards out of his graveyard, a Large Dragon made of stone appeared.

Rick smiled and replied, "This is my ultimate creature, My Megarock Dragon! For every rock monster I Removed from play. It gains 700 ATK!"

The Dragon roared Loudly ( 0/0 - 4,900/4,900).

Rick resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon breathed its rocky breath and the fiery beast roared and exploded to orange pixels.

(Rick: 3,350LP / Owen: 1,850LP)

Rick smiled and replied, "I Set a card facedown That'll do it for me."

Owen drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Grave Ohja!"

As he sat the card down, another Statue appeared (1,600/1,500).

Rick resumed, "Lets do it. Ohja, attack!"

The Ohja went and slashed the facedown card and a 2nd Ultimate Baseball Kid appeared (500/1,000) And shattered to red pixels.

Owen quickly activate I Activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Rick sighed and replied, "No attack, I End my turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 3rd Blazing Inpachi!"

as he sat the card down, another Fiery Wood spirit appeared (1,850/0).

Owen resumed, "I activate my salamadra Card!"

The Spirits flame was even hotter now (1,850/0 - 2,750/0).

Owen resumed, "I Play Prematue Burial!"

The Manticore appeared again (2,300/1,900).

(Rick: 3,350LP / Owen: 1,050LP)

Owen resumed, "I activate the Spell Card, Gift of the martyr!"

The manticore vanished and went into The Spirit (2,750/0 - 5,050/0).

Owen smiled and replied, "I activate Double Attack!"

He discarded a 2nd Manticore of darkness to his graveyard.

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Inpachi, attack!"

The Inpachi went in and punched the dragon and it was reduced to dust.

(Rick: 3,200LP / Owen: 1,050LP)

Rick resumed, "Lets do it. Inpachi, attack!"

The Inpachi went and punched the rock statue and it shattered to shards of rock.

(Rick: 0LP / Owen: 1,050LP)

Rick sighed and replied, "You win. Good Luck tomarrow on the roof. You guys are the stongest duelists in the tower, so good luck."

The Duel gang and Rick get into the elevator and it went down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 11:00pm

Alexander finished watching the duel And his son and Madam S.

He sighed and replied, "That was a intresting duel."

Madam S then replied, "I Guess its all up to me tomarrow night.

Alexander then replied, "They way your deck is now, You'll have no trouble tomarrow night."

Madam S then replied, "They'll never win."

Alexander smiled and replied, "You're right, my friend."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Bonfire / Normal Spell Card

Card Image: A flaming torch.

Card Text: Add 1 Level 4 or lower Fire-Attribute monster from your deck to your hand. Shuffle your deck.

Note: This card was used by Fonda Fontaine in a season-three episode of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Magnet Force / Normal Trap Card

When 1 of your Rock or Machine-Type monsters is targeted by a monster effect, you can switch the target of the effect to your opponent's monster.

Note: This card was used by Little Yugi In The Yugioh Episode "The Final Duel" (Part 2). Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Darkfire General

Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Darkfire Soldior #1 + Darkfire Solidor #2

This card can only be fusion summoned with the correct fusion-material monsters shown above. Increase this monsters ATK By 100 points for every Fire-Type monster on both sides of the field (Excluding this card). When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special summon 1 "Darkfire Soldior #1" Or 1 "Darkfire Soldior #2" From your graveyard to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Jar Of Fire / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Small Red Jar with fire coming out of it.

Remove 1 fire-type monster in you graveyard from play to draw 3 cards from your deck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tower duelists are done with and Its now up Dirk and Jamie to duel Madam S for a great prize. Will They be successfull? Find Out In "Covering Fire", Coming Soon.


	30. Covering Fire

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 30: Covering Fire

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tuesday, Novemeber 23nd, 2199

Minneapolis Hilton (Jamie's Suite) / 11:00am

Jamie and Dirk were checking their decks for their duel against Madam S.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Ready to get mom back, honey?"

Dirk smiled and replied, "Indeed. Our decks are going to crush her and then we'll have her back home tomarrow."

Jamie then replied, "Lets hope so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Tower (Roof) / 7:00pm

The Gang entered the roof, and A Tall Women wearing a red dress and wearing and wearing a gold & Silver mask appeared.

Madam S then replied, "Ready for a great duel, You two?"

Dirk smiled and replied, "Yes indeed."

Madam S then replied "Here the rules then. You both will work as a team and To win the duel, my lifepoints have to go down to zero and If I Want to win, both of your lifepoints must hit zero. You cannot see each others hands or share cards. The dueling order is Jamie, Dirk and then me. You both get 8,000 lifepoints and I get 16,000 lifepoints. Now thats settled, ready?"

Dirk And Jamie and both replied, "Yes!"

All 3 of the duelists activated their disks and all 3 lifepoint counters went up to their right amounts."

"Come You two, work as time to get Selena Back.", Daniel thought to himself as he watched the duel.

"If anyone can win as a team its you 2.", Jeremy thought to himself.

"TIME TO DUEL!", All 3 duelists yelled out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 7:45pm

Alexander was watching the duel begin and Vladimir, Beth, Duncan and Lucas were watching as well."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Its finally time."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "This will be a great duel."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Yes it will."

Beth smiled and replied, "Thanks for letting us come back to help you and watch the duel, Master Alexander."

Alexander then replied, "No problem."

They resumed looking at the screen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Tower / 8:00pm

(Madam S: 16,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP / Dirk: 8,000LP)

They each drew 5 cards from their decks and each drew 5 cards from their decks.

Madam S then replied, "Remember, I'm not using the seal and No legendary Dragon using. Jamie start the duel."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and i Summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Madam S drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Amazoness Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, It looked the orginal fighter, but she had black skin and pointed ears and small wings on its shoulders and she was also wearing a black clothing as well (1,500/1,300).

Dirk and Jamie gave her new monster a wierd look.

Madam S smiled and replied, "In case your wondering, All of My Amazoness Monsters in my deck are Dark Fiends!"

Jamie growled and replied, "They're now hideous creatures!"

Madam S smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Fighter, attack!"

The Fighter went and punched Jamies facedown card and a Petit Angel appeared (600/900) and shattered.

Madam S resumed, "I end my turn 1 facedown card."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zolga!"

As he sat the card down, Another Sand Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Take out the creepy Fighter!"

The Sand Fairy appeared and slammed its body into the field, blasting it away.

Jamie resumed, "You're move, Dad!"

Dirk smiled as he drew a card and replied,' Thanks! I Summon My Luster Dragon #1"

As he sat the card down, The Crystal Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Madam S resumed, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Sheep appeared and each of them looked like more fiend then beast cause each one had pitch-black fur (0/0 x4).

Dirk resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and 1 of the sheep was blown away.

Dirk resumed, "You're move."

Madam S drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Amazoness Paladin!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiend Version of the Paladin appeared and her gown was dark black and its sword was a black steel one and she also 2 small Dark Demonic wings coming out of her back (1,700/300 - 1,800/300).

Madam S smiled and replied, "Cause she's a fiend, I Activate my facedown card, Bark Of Dark Ruler! I'm giving up 500 lifepoints!"

The Dragon roared (1,900/1,600 - 1,400/1,600)

Madam Smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Paladin, attack!"

The Fiend Amazon went in and slashed the dragon and it shattered shards of crystal.

(Madam S: 15,500LP / Jamie: 8,000LP / Dirk: 7,500LP)

Madam S Resumed, "That was soothing. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Zolga for a facedown card and Usually, I Gain 2,000 Lifepoints, But'll I'll share half of it with my dad!"

(Madam S: 15,500LP / Jamie: 9,000LP / Dirk: 8,500LP)

Jamie resumed, "You're move, Dad."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown as well and thats my turn."

Madam S drew a card and replied, "I Summon A monster thats famillar to the both of you!"

As she played the card, The Amazoness girl appeared but she was leather and she wore a dark red Necklace on her neck (300/300 and the Paladins ATK rose (1,800/300 - 1,900/300).

Jamie looked like she was going to cry and she quietly replied, "She changed it..."

Dirk growled and replied, "Jamie Gave my wife that and You change It, How Dare you?"

Madam S laughed and replied, "I Do what I Have to. Paladin, attack her facedown card!"

The Fiend charged and slashed the facedown card and A Fairy With 2 Beautiful Golden Wings and a gorgeous gold gown as well as a gold shield appeared (0/2,700) and the attack was reflected off her shield.

Madam S then replied, "Who's she?"

Jamie then replied, "She's Calis The defender and her ability is that her mode cannot be changed and she refuses to fight."

(Madam S: 14,700LP / Jamie: 9,000LP / Dirk: 8,500LP)

Madam S growled and replied, "You Lucked out. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Pass to my Dad!"

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Facedown Komouri Dragon For My Luster Dragon #2!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Large Emerald Dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Dirk resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her Paladin!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck the evil paladin, blasting her to bits.

(Madam S: 14,200LP / Jamie: 9,000LP / Dirk: 8,500LP)

Dirk smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Madam S drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedowna and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gellenduo!"

As he sat the card down, two Small Fairy Creature appeared (1,700/0)

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Gellenduo, attack!"

The Little fairies fired to small balls of energy at the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and shattered.

Jamie resumed, "You're move."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "Dragon, take out the girl!"

The Dragon fired a blast and it struck the fiend girl, blasting her away.

Another young fiend amazoness girl appeared (300/300).

Dirk resumed, "You're move."

Selena drew a card and he smiled evily at the new card.

Dirk sighed and replied, "Thats not a good sign."

Jamie smiled at her father and she replied, "We'll be fine."

Madam S laughed evily and replied, "We're going to see how well you do. I activate My Zera Ritual!"

Dirk gasped and replied, "That is one of the rarest ritual monsters in the game!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Here we go now!"

Madam S resumed, "I'm tributing a Amazoness Swords Women as well as a Amazon archer from my hand to my graveyard to summon my great fiend!"

as the 2 Fiend Amazons appeared and went to the graveyard, a Large Fiend With Really sharp Claws appeared (2,800/2,300).

Madam S resumed, "Meet the mighty Zera the Mant. Zera, attack!"

The Fiend went in and slashed the fairy, blasting it away.

(Madam S: 14,200LP / Jamie: 7,900LP / Dirk: 8,500LP)

Madam S resumed, "And thats was that. I end my turn now."

Jamie sighed and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats is it."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Madam S drew a card and replied, "This will Be Fun! Zera, take his dragon!"

The Fiend and slashed the Dragon, blasting it to shards of crystal.

(Madam S: 14,200LP / Jamie: 7,900LP / Dirk: 8,100LP)

Madam S resumed, "For defense, I Place 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cyber Petit Angel!"

As she sat the card down, a small Fairy appeared with a cute smile (300/200).

Madam S looked puzzled and replied, "Wha..?"

Dirk then replied, "Jamie, what are you about to?"

Jamie resumed, "I activate The ritual card, Machine Angel Ritual."

Jeremy gasped and replied, "It one of Alexis Rhodes Old Cards! There was only 1 set made of them and he has them? Awesome!"

Daniel smiled and replied, "She must of won them When she dueled Peter."

Jamie resumed, "Yes thats true! For offering i Offer my Little Angel and A Aeris in my hand for My newest friend!"

As the two fairies appeared and vanished, a female appeared she was muscular, with purple skin, with a fierce-looking face. She wore a black leotard, steel wristbands, and her hair was seemingly made of metal braids (1,600/2,000).

Jamie smile dand replied, "Meet My Cyber Angel Idaten! When she's summoned I Get back any Spell in my graveyard!"

She took her Machine Ritual Card and added back to her hand.

Jamie resumed, "I'm equipping Her with Ritual Weapon!"

Her Muscles began to glow (1,600/2,000 - 3,100/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "Idaten, attack!"

The Fairy went and punched the large fiend and it shattered to light-blue pixels.

(Madam S: 13,900LP / Jamie: 7,900LP / Dirk: 8,100LP)

Jamie smiled nad replied, "That'll do for me."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Twin-headed Behemoth!"

as he sat the card down, The Twin-headed Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200).

Dirk resumed, "Lets do it. Behemoth, attack!"

The Behemoth breathed its attack and it struck the young fiend girl, blasting her away.

The 3rd and Final Girl appeared.

Dirk sighed and replied, "The final one. I End my turn now."

Madam S drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Avarice!"

She took Her Amazoness Fighter, 1 Amazoness Swords Women, 1 Amazoness Paladin, 1 Amazon Archer and 1 Amazoness Girl and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Madam S resumed, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Spell began and the Glow from Idatens muscles vanished (3,100/2,000 - 1,600/2,000).

Madam S resumed, "I Summon Yet Another Paladin!"

As she sat the card down, The Fiend Paladin appeared with a evil laugh (1,700/300 -1,800/300).

Madam Resumed, "Lets do it. Paladin, attack!"

The Paladin went in and slashed the Cyber Angel, blasting her away.

(Madam S: 13,900LP / Jamie: 7,700LP / Dirk: 8,100LP)

Madam S laughed and replied, "That was fun! I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Jamie drew a car dand replied, "I Summon My Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, The Sand Fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 3,300/1,800).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Mudora, attack!"

The Warrior Went in and slashed The Paladin, blasting her to bits.

Jamie resumed, "I Activate Lightning Vortex!"

HE discarded a Dancing Elf to her graveyard and the rest of of Madam S's monsters were blasted to bits.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Dad, your move!"

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown And Behemoth, attack!"

The Dragon fired a fire beam from its two heads and it struck Madam S, striking her mask.

(Madam S: 12,400LP / Jamie: 7,700LP / Dirk: 8,100LP)

This time, The Flame attack burned the mask off her face and she tossed the charred mask to the ground.

Jamie gasped and replied, "It Can't be..."

Dirk gulped and replied, "Selena?"

Selena laughed and replied, "So You know who I am, Who Cares? I'm still winning this duel."

Dirk sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Selena Drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Swords Women!"

As he sat the card down, The Fienish Amazoness appeared (1,500/1,600).

Dirk resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

The Fiendish Paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Selena then replied, "I activate the spell Card, Amazoness Tiger Call! I have to have 2 amazoness on the field and then I Can bring their pet to the field."

As she sat the card down, The Amazoness Tiger appeared and it had black Fur and Sharpier claws (1,100/1,500 - 1,900/1,500)  
and the Paladins ATK went up (1,900/300 - 2,00/300)

Selena resumed, "I'm Equippinh her with Dark Sword Of Destruction!"

The Tiger roared (1,900/1,500 - 2,300/1,300)

Selena resumed, "I Activate Block Attack!"

The Sand Fairy Knelt.

Selena laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Tiger, attack!"

The Tiger went in and clawed The Sand Fairy and it shattered.

Selena resumed, "That's all I can do."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Selena drew a card and replied, "Tiger, attack That Dragon!"

The Dragon went and grabbed the dragons neck in its teeth and it slammed the dragon onto the ground, blasting it to purplie pixels.

(Selena: 12,400LP / Jamie: 7,700LP / Dirk: 7,300LP)

Selena resumed, "That'll do it for me."

The Two-headed Dragon appeared again (

Jamie drew a card and replied, ":I activate Machine Angel Ritual again."

Selena laughed and replied, "Bringing Back Idaten again?"

Jamie smile and replied, "Nope. This card can be used To Summon Idaten and the most powerful. I Tribute My Fairy!"

As the fairy knelt, another female and she was dressed in a red, black, and silver bodysuit, with a waistband just below her chest, fingerless gloves, and a ceremonial headdress. She carried what appeared to be a nunchaku connected by a long chain (1,800/1,500).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Meet My Cyber Angel Benton!"

Selena resumed, "Not Strong enough!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thats why I'm equipping her with the spell card Shine Palace!"

The Angel began to gloew (1,800/1,500 - 2,500/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "I'm also equipping with Angel Wings!"

2 beautiful Angel wings appeared on the Cyber angel's Back.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Benton, take out her tiger!"

The Fairy went in and smacked the fiendish tiger with her fans and it roared and shattered.

(Selena: 10,400LP / Jamie: 7,700LP / Dirk: 7,300LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "When a Monster is destoyed by Benton, You lose lifepoints equal to your destroyed monsters Defense points and you also lose 300 Lifepoints thanks to those wings. I end m yurn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Madam S drew a card and replied, "Paladin, attack Dirks Dragon!"

The Amazoness went and cleaved the purple dragon in two.

Selena resumed, "2 facedown cards and Thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card..

Selena quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

Bentons Glow was gone (2,500/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "This will cost me, attack Her Swords Women!"

The Fairy Went and slapped the Swords Women and she shattered.

(Selena: 10,100LP / Jamie: 7,400LP / Dirk: 7,300LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "You're move, dad."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Masked Dragon for my Des Volstgalph!"

As the facedown card vanished, The desert dragon appeared (2,200/1,700).

Selena quickly replied, "I activate Waboku!"

Dirk sighed and replied, "Thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and she smiled evily at the new card.

Dirk groaned and replied, "Drew something Good, Selena?"

Selena laughed and replied, "You'll soon see! I Remove 3 Dark Fiends From Play to summon 1 of my best monsters!"

As she took a Paladin, Tiger And A Swords Women from her graveyard a Large Red-Skinned Fiend with four arms appeared with a roar (2,500/2,500).

Selena then replied, "Meet My 4-armed Fiend!"

Dirk then repleid, "There only 6 comfirmed copies of that card and how'd you get one?"

Selena then replied, "My employeer had 1 copy he found in another country. Lets do it. Attack Her Benton!"

The Fiend went in and punched the warrior 3 times and she gasped and shattered.

(Selena: 10,100LP / Jamie: 6,700LP / Dirk: 7,300LP)

Jamie then replied, "When a monster equipped with Angel Wings is destroyed in battle, I get to draw 1 card from my deck!"

She drew a card from her deck.

Madam s resumed, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I activate Scorching Ruin!"

Selena smiled and replied, "Really? I activate Magic Jammer!"

she discarded a 2nd Bark Of The Dark Ruler trap card to her graveyard and the card shattered.

Dirk sighed and replied, "I Switch my Dragon to defense mode and thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Archfiend Solidor!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1.500).

Selena resumed, "One Armed Fiend, attack!"

The Fiend went and punched the dragon and it shattered.

Selena smiled and replied," Attack him directly!"

The Warrior went and slashed and he gasped in pain.

(Selena: 10,100LP / Jamie: 6,700LP / Dirk: 5,400LP)

"What? I Thought I'd enjoy watching that, But I Did'nt.", Selena Thought to herself as her fiend went back to her.

Selena resumed, ", Thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Manju Of 10 Thousand Hands!"

As she sat the card down, a Weird Fairy with 10,000 hands appeared (1,400/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "I'm going to retrieve a Ritual Spell Card."

She took the card she wanted and reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her disk.

Jamie resumed, "I activate My Machine Angel Ritual again!"

Selena groaned and replied, "Again?"

Jamie smiled replied, "Yes mom, again. I Tribute my facedown Spirit of the harp and my Manju of 10 thousand Hands as well to summon The Strongest of 3 sisters!"

As the two fairies vanished, This one, most remarkably, had blue skin, was eight feet tall, and had four arms. She wore a shogun-like helmet, an orange halter, and golden trousers that resembled spandex. In each of her upper arms she held a huge nodachi, and in her lower arms she held a sharp, double-bladed yari.

She shouted a war cry and twirled the sword over her head (2,700/2,400).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Meet Cyber Angel Dakini! When she's summoned, 1 of your monsters goes bye-bye and Its your choice!"

Selena then replied, "Archfiend Solidor.."

The Fiend shattered to purple pixels.

Jamie resumed, "Okay. Dakini, attack!"

The Cyber Angel went and slashed the Fiend across his chest and she got back as the body fell to the ground in two halves and then both halves shattered to red pixels.

(Selena: 10,000LP / Jamie: 6,700LP / Dirk: 5,400LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "That thing is finally gone. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Luster Dragon!"

The Crystal dragon appeared with a roar (1,900/1,600).

Dirk resumed, "Direct attack!"

The Dragon fired a firey blast at it struck Selena in the chest.

(Selena: 8,100LP / Jamie: 6,700LP / Dirk: 5,400LP)

Dirk smiled and replied, "Thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I set 2 cards facedown and I Also place 1 monster facedown and thats all I can do."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Dakini, attack her facedown card!"

The Angel went in and slashed the facedown card and a Opticlops appeared (1,800/1,700) and shattered.

(Selena: 7,100LP / Jamie: 6,700LP / Dirk: 5,400LP)

Selena gulped and replied, "Great, one of those kind of monsters."

Jamie then replied, "1 Card facedown and you're move, dad."

Dirk drew a card.

Selena quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The Loud roar was heard and all of the monsters on the field shivered in fear.

Dirk resumed, "Fine. I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Play Brain Control!"

The Dakini Went to her side of the field.

Selena smiled and replied, "I'm Tributing it for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As The Cyber Angel vanished, The Dark Ruler Of Fiends appeared (2,450/1,600).

Selena resumed, "Attack my daughter directly!"

The Fiend fired a green beam from its finger and struck Jamie and she gasped and fell to her knees.

(Selena: 7,100LP / Jamie: 4,350LP / Dirk: 5,400LP)

Selena groaned at what she saw.

"Damn. Why Did I Do That?", She Thought to herself.

She placed a card facedown and she sighed and replied, "Jamie..You're move."

Jamie drew a card and replied, " I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Des Volstgalph appeared (2,200/1,700).

Dirk then replied, "Why him?"

Jamie resumed, "I activate My Spell Card, Horn of the Unicorn!"

A Small Horn apppeared on the dragons head (2,200/1,700 - 2,900/2,400).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Take Out her Dark Ruler!"

The Dragon Fired a breath and the dark ruler was blasted away.

(Selena: 6,350LP / Jamie: 4,350LP / Dirk: 5,400LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "I activate Ring Of Destruction!"

The Ring Of Gernades appeared around its neck and it exploded, taking the dragon out.

Dirk smiled as he looked at her and replied, "Good move, dear."

(Selena: 3,450LP / Jamie: 1,450LP / Dirk: 3,500LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "You're move, Dad."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Switch My facedown to attack postion!"

As the card revealed itsslef, A Baby Dragon appeared (1,200/700).

Dirk resumed, "Attack my wife directly!"

The Dragon fired a fireball and it struck Selena.

(Selena: 2,250LP / Jamie: 1,450LP / Dirk: 3,500LP)

Dirk then replied, "I activate my own Ring Of Destruction!"

The Ring of gernades appeared around its neck and it exploded, taking out the dragon.

(Selena: 1,050LP / Jamie: 250LP / Dirk: 2,300LP)

Dirk resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Selena drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, a Large Fiendish Giant appeared (2,200/0).

Jeremy groaned and replied, "If she attacks Jamie, its over for her!"

Selena then replied, "Attack Jamie directly!"

The Orc went in..

Dirk then replied, "Jamie, NO!"

Selena shook her and she then replied, "Orc, STOP!"

The Orc stopped and went back to Selenas side of the field.

Selena then replied, "I Won't Hurt My Daughter!"

Jamie was begining to cry and she replied, "Mom?"

Dirk smiled happily and replied, "I Think she's back, Jamie."

Selena sighed and replied, "I activate Sword Of Dark Destruction On My Orc!"

Another Long blade appeared in its hands (2,200/0 - 2,600/0).

Selena then replied, "I Also Activate my facedown card, Ring Of Destruction!"

The Ring of Gernades appeared around the orcs neck and it exploded, taking out the large fiend.

(Selena: 0LP / Jamie: 0LP / Dirk: 0LP)

Selena took off her disk and placed it back on the ground And she ran to her family and she Hugged her daughter.

Jamie was still crying happily and she then replied, "Welcome back, mom. I Missed you so much."

Selena then replied, "I'm glad to back, Jamie."

Dirk smiled and replied, "We're a happy family again."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Welcome Back, Mrs. Bartez."

Daniel then replied, "We're glad to have you back, Mrs. Bartez."

Selena took the dark deck out of the disk and she groaned and replied, "These cards are the worst monstes I've ever seen."

She picked up the duel disk and threw it at the ground, smashing it to pieces. Jamie took her real deck and she gave it back to her.

Selena looked through her real deck and she smiled and replied, "Its good to have you gals back."

-  
Alexanders Penthouse / 10:00pm

Alexander turned off the TV and he sighed and replied, "So hard to find good help these days."

Beth then replied, "Oh Well."

Alexander looked at his employees and he then replied, "Ready your guys's decks. We're attacking those kids in about 1 week."

His 3 Swordsman nodded and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made Be Me & Others

Machine Angel Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A feminine form running from a huge, blazing cauldron.

This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster with the words "Cyber Angel" in its name. You must offer as a Tribute Monsters from the field or your hand whose total levels are equal to or more than that of the Monster you are summoning.

Cyber Angel Benten

Fairy/Ritual/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

This card is Ritual Summoned with "Machine Angel Ritual". You must also offer as a Tribute Monsters from the field or your hand whose total levels equal six or more. If this card destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to the Life Points of the owner of the destroyed Monster equal to the destroyed Monsters DEF.

Note: "Machine Angel Ritual" and "Cyber Angel Benten" were first used by Alexis in the Yugioh GX episode "Chazzanova". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Cyber Petite Angel

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/2 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip-Summoned, or Special Summoned, search your deck for one "Machine Angel Ritual" and add it to your hand.

Cyber Angel Idaten

Fairy/Ritual/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

This card can only be summoned by "Machine Angel Ritual." You must sacrifice a total of six levels or more of monsters to summon this card. When this card is successfully Ritual Summoned, you can put a spell card from your graveyard to your hand.

Cyber Angel Dakini

Fairy/Ritual/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

This card is Ritual Summoned with "Machine Angel Ritual". You must also offer as a Tribute Monsters from the field or your hand whose total levels equal eight or more. When this card is summoned, your opponent chooses one Monster on his/her side of the field. That Monster is destroyed. When this card attacks a Defense Position Monster with lower DEF than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's Life Points.

These 3 cards were first used by Alexis in the Yugioh GX episode "Pop Goes The Duel". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Angel Wings / Equip Spell Card

Image: A burst of light and feathers.

When a Monster Equipped with this card does battle damage to your opponent, deal an additional 300 points of battle damage to your opponent. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, draw one card from your deck.

Note: This card was first used by Alexis in the Yugioh GX episode "Obelisk White?". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Calis the Defender

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,700/6 Stars

This monsters mode cannot be changed by any card effect.

Amazoness Tiger Call / Normal Spell Card

Image: Amazoness Paladin Blowing into a flute and the tiger is running to her

This card can only be activated when you have 2 monster With "Amazoness" In its name on your side of the field. Special summon 1 "Amazoness Tiger" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

4-Armed Fiend

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 3 Dark Fiend-Type monsters in your graveyard from play. During your Standby-phase, Remove 1 Dark Fiend-type monster on your side of the field from play To Increase this monsters ATK by 800 points until the end of your current battle phase. You can only activate this cards ability once per turn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, Selenas Back With her Family! In The Next Chapter, The Bartez Family as well as Daniel And Jeremy go to a carinval and Jamie duels a Clown that has a really strange deck. How Will It Go? Find Out in "Fiend Comedian", Coming Soon.


	31. Fiend Comedian

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 31: Fiend Comedian

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minneapolis Hilton / 11:30pm

Jamie and Dirk were showing Selena around the room.

Selena smiled and replied, "You won this room? I'm so proud of you, Jamie."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Thanks, mom."

Dirk then replied, "What are you going to do with that deck you old evil self used?"

Selena then replied, "I'm going to save it and bury outside of our house so no one can use those pathetic Cards!"

Dirk smiled and replied, "Cool. But That Amazoness Tiger Call card and a few other cards?"

Selena then replied, "I'm keeping those cards, but those dark fiends I'm going to bury them in our backyard so no one can use them."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Thats cool."

Selena stared at Dirk and she gave him a kiss on the lips and she smiled and replied, "I Missed you, sweetheart."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Me too, Honey-bunny."

Jamie then replied, "I read online that they're's a carnival starting this Thursday and duelists are allowed to bring their decks and duel hard."

Dirk then replied, "I Heard it starts in about a week."

Selena smiled and replied, "Lets all go as a family and enjoy ourselves!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "It'll be a first family outing since What happened. Can Daniel and Jeremy come to?"

Selena then replied, "Of course, Jamie. They helped you two get me back and they're welcome to come with us."

Jamie sighed and replied, "I'll came them in the morning and let'em know of whats going on."

Selena then replied, "The Bed is big enough. Lets all sleep together tonight as a happy loving family."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets do it."

The family got into the large bed and shutted off the 2 nearby lamps and all 3 of them got under the sheets and fell asleep right away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wendsday, Novemeber 24th, 2199

Jamie's School (Richmire's Classroom) / 11:00am

Richmire smiled and replied, "Jamie, Its good that the duel went good and it ended in a tie.. You said it was a 2 on 1 duel?"

Jamie then replied, "Yes, sir. Me and My Dad battled her until the end. At the end of the duel, Me, My dad and My Mom All used ring of Destruction. Those Evil Fiend Amazoness and them other dark fiend monsters were buried in our backyard so that no one can use their evil power ever. She said she's happy to be home now."

Richmire then replied, "That good to see that the duel ended in a good way."

She nodded and replied, "I Know."

Jamie smiled and replied, "She's now using her real Amazoness deck and she's doing just fine right now."

Richmire then replied, 'Thats always a good thing, Jamie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 1:00pm

Alexander was having lunch with his employees.

Alexander finished drinking down his Martini and she smiled and replied, "That was a great lunch, gang."

Beth then replied, "The Fish was cooked in the best way. Your cooks are really the best."

Alexander smiled and replied, "I Know. Those two are the best."

Duncan then repleid, "Do you want us to hire some more help for our strike against those kids."

Alexander then replied, "Me And My Friend Hans are calling people all over the US and Other Countries to help us out. If you can find anyone else to help us out, find them and let'em know about whats going on."

Beth then replied, "Will do sir."

Alexander looked at his son and he smiled and replied, "Ready to start your training, son?"

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Yes, dad."

Alexander then replied, "Good. You'll have a test duel On Monday and if you do good, You'll be one of my men to help us out."

Vladimir then replied, "Thank you so much, dad."

Alexander then replied," Of course, Vladimir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's Backyard / 5:00pm

The happy family were in the backyard, Digging a large hole for the evil cards Madam S used.

Selena took the box of evil cards into the hole and Jamie and Dirk buried the hole with lots of dirt and a few minutes later, the whole was now sealed.

Selena smiled and replied, "Good Riddance to bad cards."

Dirk nodded and replied, "Yes Indeed. Not even Fiend duelists will like to those creepy monsters at all."

Jamie sighed and replied, "As long as those cards are gone, its a good thing."

Selena then replied, "I Agree on that one, Jamie. Who's ready for Supper?"

Dirk and Jamie both nodded as the 3 went inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vladimir's room / 11:30pm

Vladimir was looking at his deck in his room. Alexander And His passed on mother helped make his deck before she passed away. Since her death about 5 years ago, He did'nt want to duel, until today when Alexander needed his help as a Orichalcos Soldior.

Vladimir sighed and replied, "I'm glad to be dueling again, that way I'm honoring my mom and my dad. My Mom and dad helped me put together this deck and I Get to test it out on monday. I Can't wait to show my dad the 3 stars of my deck that I Found at school and card shops. I Just can't wait until Monday."

He Turned off his Desk lamp and he went into his bed and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Duel Carnival / 3:00pm

The Carnival had Rides, Food Stands and duel Stations. They were many of duelists walking around the fair and having a fun time.

Jamie, Dirk, Selena, Jeremy and Daniel entered the The Carnival with each having their duel disk on their arm.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Cool Beans."

Dirk nodded and replied, "This wil be Fun!"

Suddenly, a Clown with red hair came to the group and he laughed hard and replied, "I'm Chuckles The Clown! Anyone you duelists want to duel me in the duel tent?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "I'll duel you, Clowny!"

Chuckles laughed and replied, "Great! I'll meet you in about 10 minutes!"

The Clown ran off and into the tent.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets do it!"

They Ran Into the Tent.

-  
Duelers Tent / 3:10pm

The Kids went into the tent. The Tent was packed with Children and Adults awaiting a great duel to watch and enjoy. Dirk, Selena, Jeremy and Daniel Sat down on a nearby bench awaiting the duel.

As Chuckles came in, The kids were laughing and clapping.

Chuckles took a deck of cards from his clown suits pocket and slid it into his disk and he smiled and replied, "Ready to duel?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Always."

They both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Chuckles: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, The Cute 4-Winged Fairy appeared with a cute smiled (1,800/1,050).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack His facedown card!"

The Mage fired her attack at the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) And was blasted away.

He took his deck and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck.

Jamie sighed and replied, "That'll do it for me."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dark Rabbit!"

As he sat the the card down, The Cartoonish Rabbit appeared (1,100/1,500).

Jamie laughed and replied, "Its weaker though."

Chuckles resumed, "I Now. I activate The Spell Card, Negative Energy! This doubles my monsters ATK!"

The Rabbit began to laugh like crazy (1,100/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Chuckles resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her Fairy!"

The Rabbit went in and a Red Punching Glove appeared on the rabbits hand and it punched the fairy in the face and she was blasted away.

(Chuckles: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,600LP)

Chuckles laughed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mystic Clown in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish Clown appeared (1,500/1,000).

Chuckles resumed, "Lets do it. Rabbit, attack!"

The Rabbit went and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and shattered to yellow pixels.

Another Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Chuckles resumed, "Clown, attack!"

The Clown fired a beam from its eye and it struck the Angel, Destroying it.

A 3rd Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Chuckles sighed and replied, "Thats it for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Angel For My Airknight Parshath!"

As the Angel vanished, The Fairy Knight appeared (1,900/1,400).

Jamie resumed, "Airknight, attack!"

The knight went and with one slash of its sword, blew the Creepy Clown away.

(Chuckles: 7,600LP / Jamie: 7,600LP)

As she drew a card from her she then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Rabbit, attack!"

The Rabbit went in..

Jamie quickly replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The Rabbit exploded to purple pixels.

Chuckles sighed and replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Airknight For My Neo-Parshath The Sky Paladin!"

The Airknight vanished and it was replaced by its other form (2,300/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. attack his facedown card!"

The Knight went in...

Chuckles quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The Attack stopped.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Oh well. You're move now."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card."

Saggi appeared with a laugh (500/1,600).

Chuckles resumed, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Saggi and The Peten In my hand to create...

As the two clowns merged, a fat clown appeared and he was dressed in an orange suit, large pointy shoes on legs that seemed too small, had arms that also seemed too small, had a frilled collar, and a tall, pointy hat. His face has rosy painted cheeks and a silly smile (2,000/1,700).

Chuckles resumed, "Meet 1 of the my favorite monsters, Clown-a-Round! I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The Clown tossed a orange ball and the paladin was blasted away.

(Chuckles: 7,600LP / Jamie: 7,200LP)

Chuckles laughed and replied, "Take That! I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Zolga in defense mode and thats my turn."

The Sand Fairy appeared and knelt (1,700/1,200).

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Clown tossed its ball and the Zolga rose to attack postion and the ball exploded, destroying the sand fairy.

(Chuckles: 7,600LP / Jamie: 6,900LP)

Jamie looked puzzled and replied, "What the..?"

Chuckles smiled and replied, "When Clown-A-Round Goes into battle, I Get to choose the battle postion of the the monster it attacks. With that explained, I End my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "Allright. Lets do it. Attack!"

The Clown tossed another ball and a Gellenduo appeared (1,700/0 And the ball bounced off of its small heads.

Chuckles sighed and replied, "Oh well I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Gellenduo for My Fairy Knight Arleos!"

As the two small fairies vaished, The Knight appeared (2,300/2,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Arleos, attack!"

The Knight rushed and slashed the clown and it cackled and shattered to orange pixels.

(Chuckles: 7,300LP / Jamie: 6,900LP)

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his Sangan, Saggi, Peten, Mystic Clown and Dark Rabbit and shuffled the cards into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Chuckles resumed, "I Set 1 monster facedown and that's my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, The Fairy Warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Arleos, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Cartoonish Aligator appeared (800/1,600) and was cut in two.

Jamie resumed, "A Toon Aligator, eh? Aeris, direct attack!"

Aeris went in and stabbed Chuckles in his chest.

(Chuckles: 5,500LP / Jamie: 6,900LP)

Jamie resumed, "You're move."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Place 2 cards facedown and I Activate Emergency Provisons On Both Of Them!"

The Large mouth appeared and bit the two cards in half.

(Chuckles: 7,500LP / Jamie: 6,900LP)

Chuckles resumed, "I activate another 1 of favorite cards!"

He Showed Jamie the card.

She gulped and replied, "Its that card.."

Dirk sighed and replied, "I Figured he was going to play it."

Chuckles resumed, "I activate Toon World!"

The Cartoonish Book came out and opened.

Chuckles resumed, "I Have to pay 1,000 points for it, But oh well."

(Chuckles: 6,500LP / Jamie: 6,900LP)

Chuckles resumed, "I Play Lightning Vortex!"

He discarded a 2nd Toon Aligator and the Storm began blew both of jamies monsters away.

Chuckles resumed, "I Summon My Toon Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, The Cartoon Girls appeared with a laugh (1,900/900).

Chuckles resumed, "I Cannot attack right now, So its your move."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Summon My Spirit Of the Harp In defense mode."

As he sat the car down, The Harp Player appeared playing the large harp (800/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "You're move, Clownboy."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Elfs went in the air and kicked Jamie in the chest.

Chuckles: 6,500LP / Jamie: 5,000LP)

They took a card (A Marshmallon) and shoved it into the her graveyard.

Chuckles laughed and replied, "This is fun! I End my turn now."

Jamie opened her field slot and she smiled and replied, "I now activating for the 1st time, Sanctuary of the Sky!"

As she placed the card in the field slot, The Beautiful Sanctuary arose.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Much Better. I Summon my Zeradias, Herald Of Heaven In attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, A Male Angel with a green helmet and two large white wings appeared (2,100/800).

Chuckles then replied, "How can you summon something That Powerful?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "He's only a level 4 monster and at anytime the sanctuary goes boom, he goes with it. Zeradias, attack!"

The Fairy went in and slashed the Toon Girls and they screamed and shattered to pieces.

Chuckles: 6,300LP / Jamie: 5,000LP)

Jamie resumed, "I activate Dian Keto and that'll so it for me."

Chuckles: 6,300LP / Jamie: 6,000LP)

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zolga!"

The Sand Fairy appeared again (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Zeridas, attack!"

The Sword Fairy went in and slashed the facedown card and a Dark Rabbit appeared (1,100/1,500) And was blasted to purple pixels.

Jamie resumed, "Zolga..."

Zolga Went and slammed its body against the Clown.

Chuckles: 4,600LP / Jamie: 6,000LP)

Zolga resumed, "You're move."

Chuckles drew a card and smiled at whe he drew from his deck.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Drew a good card?"

Chuckles then replied, "You're about to see. I activate Monster reborn!"

The Elf Girls appeared.

Chuckles resumed, "I Tribute these ladies for My King Of Toons!"

As the elfs vanished, a Another Toon appeared...and He was wearing a red Suit and he had white hair and one of its eyes was covered by his hair (2,200/2,000).

Jamie then replied, "No Way..."

Daniel then replied, "Its that..."

Jeremy then replied, "It is.."

Dirk then replied, "Maximillion Pegasus?"

Chuckles resumed, "It is indeed the Lover of toons and this games creator! Only 2 copies of this card exist and I Have 1 of them.  
After Pegasus Passed on, 2 Of these cards were designed in his honor and the toon monsters were released to the public. Lets do it. King Of Toons, attak!"

The Toon Guy lifted its hair up and fired a beam of light from its covered eye and it struck Zolga, blasting it away.

(Chuckles: 4,600LP / Jamie: 6,000LP)

Chuckles laughed and replied, "You're move, little girl."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play mystical Space Typhoon on your Toon World!"

The Storm began but the book stayed perfectly still.

Jamie then replied, "What the...?"

Chuckles smiled and replied, "As Long as the king is on the field, You cannot destroy Toon World!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Should of figured. I Place another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Toon Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, The Cartoon Goblin Army appeared (2,300/0).

Chuckles resumed, "I Activate De-Spell On The Sanctuary!"

The Sanctuary was destroyed in a minute.

Chuckles resumed, "Toon King, attack!"

The King fired another beam from its eyes and It struck Zeradias and he was blown away.

(Chuckles: 4,600LP / Jamie: 5,900LP)

Chuckles resumed, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats all I Can do for now."

Chuckles dre wa card and replied, "I Summon My Toon Cannon Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the Cartoonish machine appeared with a giggle (1,400/1,300).

Chuckles resumed, "I'm Equipping King with Fairys Meteor Crush! Attack 1 of her facedown cards!"

The King fired another beam and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) And it shattered to green pixels.

(Chuckles: 4,600LP / Jamie: 4,800LP)

Chuckles resumed, "Goblins, attack!"

The Toon army went and bashed the facedown card and a Spirit of the harp appeared (800/2,000) And was blasted away as well.

The army began to rest.

Chuckles resumed, "I Tribute My Goblins For My Cannon Soldiors Ability!"

The Goblins were absorbed into the cannon and it fired, striking Jamie.

(Chuckles: 4,600LP / Jamie: 4,300LP)

Chuckles resumed, "And I New tribute the Cannon!

The Cannon vanished and a shot struck Jamie.

(Chuckles: 4,600LP / Jamie: 3,800LP)

Chuckles resumed, "End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, Mudora appeared (1,500/1,800 - 4,100/1,800).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Mudora, attack!"

The Sand Fairy Warrior rushed in and slashed the toon and he gasped and shattered.

(Chuckles: 2,700LP / Jamie: 4,300LP)

Jamie resumed, "You're move."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I activate Nightmares Steel Cage!"

The Dark dome appeared over Jamie and Chuckles.

Chuckles resumed, "I End my turn with 1 monster facedown."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Toon Mermaid for My Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

As the facedown monster vanished, The Toon Version Of Dark Magician Girl appeared with a giggle (2,000/1,700).

Chuckles resumed, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I activate Smashing Ground!"

The Fist appeared and The Sand Fairy warrior was flattened.

Chuckles resumed, "I Play Emergency Provisions on my cage"

The Cage shattered.

(Chuckles: 3,700LP / Jamie: 4,300LP)

Chuckles resumed, "Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Mage fired her attack at the facedown card and a Winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200) And was blasted away.

Chuckles sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Crass Clown!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish Clown appeared (1,350/1,400).

Chuckles resumed, "Lets do it. Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The cartoon fired a shot from its scepter and struck the facedown card and a 2nd Aeris appeared (1,800/1,500) And shattered.

Chuckles resumed, "Crass Clown, attack!"

The Clown tossed many daggers and they struck Jame in her stomach...and her breasts.

(Chuckles: 3,700LP / Jamie: 2,950LP)

Jamie groaned and replied, "That really hurts.."

Chuckles resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, The Glasses Wearing Fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Take Out His clown!"

The Fairy went in and fired a beam and it struck the clown, blasting it to yellow pixels.

(Chuckles: 3,350LP / Jamie: 2,950LP)

Jamie resumed, "1 Card facedown and thats my turn."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Activate Fairy Sword!"

The Sword appeared in the fairies hand (1,800/500 - 2,300/500).

Jamie resumed, "Attack!"

The Fairy went and slashed the Toon girl and she gasped and shattered to pieces.

(Chuckles: 3,050LP / Jamie: 2,950LP)

Jamie resumed, "You're move."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and I activate Scapegoat!"

4 Multi-colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Chuckles resumed, "You're move."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I activatre Fairy Healer!"

Chuckles looked puzzled and replied, "What does it do?"

Jamie resumed, "I Have to have at least 1 fairy-type monster on my side of the field and Then I regain 300 Lifepoints for every monster on your side of the field!"

(Chuckles: 3,050LP / Jamie: 4,150LP)

Jamie resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Chuckles smiled and replied, "I Tribute 2 of tokens for my ultimate Toon!"

As two of the sheep vanished, The Ancient Gear Golem appeared...but it was much smaller and it had 2 large eyes (3,000/3,000).

Jamie gulped as she sat the card.

Dirk groaned and replied, "Velian Crowler was upset when that card was made, But he got over it quickly."

Chuckles resumed, "Meet My Ancient Toon Golem."

Chuckles resumed, "ATTACK!"

The golem went in and punched The Fairy and was it she shattered.

(Chuckles: 3,050LP / Jamie: 3,450LP)

Chuckles smiled and replied, "Take that! You're move."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Chuckles resumed, "Attack!"

The Golem punched the facedown card and A Unforgiven Maiden appeared (850/2,000) And was flattened.

(Chuckles: 3,050LP / Jamie: 2,450LP)

Chuckles resumed, "That'll be it for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Majestic Mech Ohka!"

As he sat the card down, The Crystal Fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jamie resumed, "I Activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

She discareded a Skelengel to her graveyard and the Mechs ATK rose (2,400/1,400 - 3,900/1,400).

Jamie resumed, "Ohka, attack!"

The Mech fired a red beam and it struck the Machine and it exploded to bits.

(Chuckles: 2,150LP / Jamie: 2,450LP)

Jamie resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Ohka then vanished.

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my final two tokens for my Manga Ryu-ran!"

As the final two tokens vanished, The Red cartoonish dragon appeared (2,200/2,600).

Chuckles resumed, "I Can't attack when I summoned this card, So its your turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Chuckles drew a card and replied, "I'm Setting a monster facedown and I Pay 500 lifepoints For my dragon to attack!"

The Dragon fired a breath and Jamie was engulfed in flames.

(Chuckles: 2,150LP / Jamie: 250LP)

Chuckles smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Activate my ritual card, Shinatos Ark. I Give up the Guardian Angel Joan in my hand to do so!"

As the Fairy vanished, The King Of Fairies appeared (3,300/3,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack With Divine Ring!"

The Fairy King fired a ring and it surronded the dragon and it sliced it in half and then the remains shattered.

(Chuckles: 1,050LP / Jamie: 250LP)

Jamie resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Chuckles resumed, "I Pass."

Jamie resumed, "Shinato..."

The Fairy fired another ring and tore the facedown card and a 2nd Crass Clown appeared (1,350/1,400) And shattered.

(Chuckles: 0LP / Jamie: 250LP)

Chuckles sighed and replied, "That was a intresting duel."

Jamie smiled and replied, "It was a great duel."

Chuckles left the tent.

Jamie sighed and replied, "That was a intresting duel."

-  
Cityland Park / 6:00pm

A Young Teenage Female was battling a Figure in a dark black coat. The Teenager had 1,000 lifepoints and the figure had 7,900 Lifepoints left and she had 1 facedown monster and the figure had no monsters facedown.

The Coated Figure drew a card and replied, "I Summon This Creature."

As he sat the card down, A Large Demon Covered in fire appeared.

The Girl gulped and replied, "What is it that thing.."

The Figure laughed and replied, "Would'nt you like to now. If you have a facedown monster, he can attack you directly! Attack!"

The demon fired a firey breath and it covered the young girl from head to toe in fire.

(Figure: 7,900LP / Girl: 0LP)

The Fired died down and she was on the ground and she was unconscious.

The Figure chuckled and replied, "Too easy."

He tossed a note on the girl and vanished in black smoke.

-  
Cards Made Be Me & Others

Negative Energy

Image: a green circle with an "N" in it surrounded by bolts of lightning

Double the ATK of all Dark Monsters on the field (both yours and your opponent's).

Note: This card was used by Pegasus in the Yugioh Episode "Champion versus Creator (Part One)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Clown-a-Round

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,700/ 6 Stars

Peten the Dark Clown + Saggi the Dark Clown

When you attack an opposing Monster with this Monster, you can change the Battle Position of the target.

Note: This card was created By Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

King Of Toons

Warrior/Toon/Light/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

As long as this card remains on your side of the field, "Toon World" Cannot Be Destroyed in anyway until this card is removed from the field.

Fairy Healer / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dunamis Dark Witch and Hysteric Fairy healing a wounded Shining Friendship

This card can only be activated when you have 1 Fairy-type monster on your side of the field. Increase your lifepoints by 300 points x the number of monsters on your opponets side of the field.

Ancient Toon Golem

Machine/Toon/Earth/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned when "Toon World" Is on your side of the field. You can special summon this card from your hand, but you need to tribute monster if the "Toon" monster is Level 5 or higher. If "Toon World" Is destroyed while this card is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. This card can attack your opponet directly if your opponet does'nt control any "Toon" Monsters. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie won her duel. But Who is this Black figure? We'll find out in the next chapter, The black figure returns and duels Daniel. Will his warriors stand up to This figures evil dark deck? Find Out in "Dark Energy", Coming Soon.


	32. Dark Energy

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 32: Dark Energy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Cityland park / 8:30pm

Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy were outside the parks gate, discussing Jamies current win.

Jamie sighed and replied, "That was a intresting duel to say at least."

They walk into the gate.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Quiet park I Like...What?"

Jamie looked at what he was looking at and a Teenage Girls body was laying faceup on the ground and she was still Unconscious.

Daniel then replied, "This is bad!"

Jamie got out her cellphone from her pocket and dialed her parents number and Dirks voice was heard, "Hello, Jamie."

Jamie then replied, "Dad, we need help at the park."

Dirk then replied, "Why, whats Wrong?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "There is a teenager female duelist on the ground and she's out like a light. She needs help!"

Dirk then replied, "Thats horrible. I'll call 911 when we get off."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Okay, later."

She hung up the phone.

Daniel took the note off of the girls chest and he opened it and began read it.

Another Victim Of Darkem.

Daniel then replied, "Darken, Who the hell is he?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "No Clue."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 8:45pm

Alexander was looking at his newest employee.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Darkem Dakim, Dark Champion Of China, Japan and Hong Kong, welcome to my tower and That was a good win last night."

Darkem laughed and replied, "Not a prob, She was a weakling anyway."

Alexander then replied, "Those Cards in your deck I Give you help?"

Darkem smiled and replied, "They help alot. Thanks for the shadow energy you gave me, sir."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Not a Problem. I Want you to duel a duelist named Jamie Bartez, Daniel Fitzpatrick or Jeremy Owendale and when you win a duel against one of them, take their rarest card and their legendary dragon card and give them to me."

Darkem nodded and replied, "Yes sir."

The Man vanished in Black smoke.

Duncan then replied, "Why'd he want to join you, sir?"

Alexander then replied, "I Found him about 7 months ago when I Went on a trip to Tokyo to search for more cards. I Found him in a alleyway and he had a gun to his head and he was about to fire, but I convinced that was the wrong way to go and he was grateful for my help. In The months that Followed, I Trained him in a card shop in Tokyo to be a great duelist and get a great figure. He owes me his life so he wanted a Weird Deck that stared 2 incredibly evil monsters that are Ruin and Demise."

Duncan groaned and replied, "Those two are just plain creepy."

Alexander sighed and replied, "I Know, but he wanted to use them in a deck and I gave him some other cards for his deck and his deck is great now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday, November 26th, 2199

Cityland Park / 6:00pm

Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy were awaiting The dark one.

Suddenly, He appeared in thick black smoke, wearing his black cloak.

he took off his cloak and the kids gasped and noticed he had Pitch-Black Skin and he had a pitch black duel disk on his arm and he smiled and replied, "Evening, kids."

Jamie growled and replied, "Its you...why is your skin black?"

The man chuckled and replied, "The name is Darkem Dakim and It all thanks to my master and it good thanks to shadow magic."

Daniel then replied, "You knocked out Jasmine last night and she's not responding at all."

Darkem smiled and replied, "My work. She won't be waking up anytime soon until i'm defeated in a duel."

Daniel growled and replied, "That Settles it! I'm dueling you and saving her!"

Jamie moaned and replied, "You know what will happen if your defeated, right?"

Daniel then replied, "Don't care, lets duel!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both lifepoint counters went up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!". They both yelled out.

(Darkem: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their deck.

Darkem drew a card and replied, "Lets start this. I Set a monster facedown and that'll be all for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mighty Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The shining armor warrior appeared (1,600/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior went and stabbed its sword into the facedown card and a Witch Of The Black Forest appeared (1,100/1,200) And was blasted away.

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted that was at the bottom of his deck and placed it on top of his deck.

Daniel resumed, "You're move now."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "Time to summon this creature!"

As he sat the card down, A Musclar Man with pitch-black skin and a Pointy Tail appeared with a long black steel blade (1,300/1,300).

Darkem resumed, "Meet My Demonic Soldior! When He's summoned, I can change the mode of 1 monster on your side of the field!"

The Knight Knelt in a defensive way.

Darkem resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The demon want and slashed the Knight and it shattered to light blue pixels.

Darkem resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Orange-Armored Warrior appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Daniel resumed, "Knight, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the soldior and it shattered.

(Darkem: 7,700LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Daniel resumed, "Oh well. You're move."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Earthbound Spirit in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a a Fiend coming out of the ground appeared (300/2,000).

Darkem resumed, "You're move."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I card facedown and thats my turn."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Juragedo!"

As he sat the card down, A FIend With Grey Skin and sharp claws appeared (1,700/1,300).

Darkem resumed, "Attack!"

The Fiend went and slashed the Warrior and she shattered.

Darkem: 7,700LP / Daniel: 7,900LP)

Darkem resumed, "You're move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron-Armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Take out that creepy fiend!"

The Warrior went and slashed the fiend in two and then both halves shattered to grey pixels.

Darkem: 7,600LP / Daniel: 7,900LP)

Daniel resumed, "you're move."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Chthonian Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark-armored warrior appeared (1,200/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "Neat warrior, but weaker."

Darkem smiled and replied, "I knew that, But I'm using him in a fusion. I activate polymerization to fuse Chthonian soldior and the Mefist the Infernal General in my hand."

As the Warrior and fiend merged, a Chthonian soldior appeared, but it had Black & red Armor appeared and it was holding a axe and a sword and he was riding a horse that had black and red armor on it as well (2,000/2,000).

Darkem resumed, "Meet my Chthonian Darkness General!"

Daniel gulped and replied, "Thats impressive."

Darkem resumed, "Your too kind. Lets do it. General, attack!"

The General charged in and slammed its axe into the iron Warriors chest and then the iron-armored warrior shattered.

(Darkem: 7,600LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Darkem smiled and replied, "When he does damage, I can do 1 of the 3 effects! I Can force you to discard the top card from your deck to the graveyard or I Can Randomly discard from your hand to the graveyard or I can remove 1 monster in your opponets graveyard from play. I Choose you to remove your gearfried from play."

He took the card of his graveyard and slid it into his coat pocket.

Darkem resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll be it for me."

Darkem resumed, "I Equip my warrior with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack!"

The General went and slammed its weapon into the facedown card and Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) And shattered.

(Darkem: 7,600LP / Daniel: 7,500LP)

Darkem resumed, "Discard the top card of your deck to the graveyard."

Daniel took the top card from his deck (a fusion murasame blade) and slid it into her graveyard.

Darkem resumed, "That ends my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost down!"

He discarded a Hero kid to his graveyard.

Daniel resumed, "I Now Summon Freed The Matchless General!"

The General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do It. General, Attack!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the dark general and it gasped and shattered to black pixels.

(Darkem: 7,300LP / Daniel: 7,500LP)

Daniel resumed, 'You're move now."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Earthbound Spirit for a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Earth fiend vanished and a facedown card replaced it.

Daniel then replied, "I'm using my generals effect."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled it and placed it back into his disk.

Daniel resumed, "Freed, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Moriphen appeared (1,550/1,300) and shattered.

Daniel laughed and replied, "Who uses that pathetic thing anymore?"

Darkem growled and replied, "I Still do."

everyone (Except Darkem) began to laugh.

Daniel stopped laughing and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card.

Darkem quickly replied, "I activate Karma Cut!"

He discared a 2nd Moriphen to his graveyard and the general vanished.

Daniel then replied, "You'll pay for that! I Summon My Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The axe-wielding warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Daniel resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior charged and slashed the facedown card and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and exploded.

Another Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Daniel sighed and replied, "Oh well. You're move."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my 2nd tomato for my Demonic Beast!"

As the tomato vanished, a Tiger appeared with dark-red skin and black Stripes and it eyes were yellow (2,200/1,900).

Darkem resumed, "Beast, attack!"

The demon tiger rushed and slashed the warrior and he shattered.

(Darkem: 7,300LP / Daniel: 7,000LP)

Darkem resumed, "Your move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I place 1 monster facedown and thats my move."

Darkem resumed, "Beast, attack!"

The Fiend went and slammed its paw into the facedown card and a Throwstone unit appeared (900/2,000) and exploded to brown pixels.

(Darkem: 7,300LP / Daniel: 6,800LP)

Daniel resumed, "Trampler?"

Darkem smiled and replied, "Yes. Your move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Queens Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Royal Knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip her with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The females blade began to glow red (1,500/1,600 - 2,300/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack that creepy thing!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the fiend tiger and it roared and shattered.

(Darkem: 7,200LP / Daniel: 6,800LP)

Daniel resumed, "I activate Ookazi! I Don't usually use this card, but in your case i'll make a exception!"

(Darkem: 6,400LP / Daniel: 6,800LP)

Daniel resumed, "I end my turn now."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn on My Moriphen!"

the odd fiend appeared (1,550/1,300).

Darkem resumed, "I activate the spell card, Metamorphosis, to swap this lame level 5 fiend for a better one, my Dark Balter the Terrible."

Moriphen vanished in thick black fog and a another fiend appeared and it was dressed in golden armor with a breastplate shaped like a bestial face, with a flowing cape, had an evil-looking face, wicked claws, and flowing, tangled hair (2,000/1,200).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Nice, but my fiend is more tougher."

Darkem resumed, "I Knew that, kid. I Equip him with my Dark Sword of Destruction!"

a Large sword appeared in the wicked fiends hands (2,000/1,200 - 2,400/1,000).

Darkem resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Fiend rushed towards the warrior and with two slashes of its sword, the knight shattered to yellow and red pixels.

(Darkem: 6,400LP / Daniel: 6,700LP)

Darkem smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Wicked Fire Demon!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend with red skin and engulfed in flames appeared (1,300/0).

Darkem resumed, "If I have you have only 1 facedown monster, this creature can attack you directly! Attack!"

The Fiend fired a breath of fire and Daniel was engulfed in flames in seconds.

(Darkem: 6,400LP / Daniel: 5,400LP)

The When the flames died, Daniel was breathing very hard.

Darkem resumed, "Balter, attack!"

The Fiend rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200) And the swordsman blocked the attack with his sword.

Darkem sighed and replied, "Lucky. I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and smiled at what he drew.

Darkem sighed and replied, "Good draw?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "You'll see now. I Tribute my Elf for 1 of my faves!"

As the Elf warrior vanished, a knight dressed in brilliant, pure white armor and a cape, with a crested helmet, holding a gleaming broadsword appeared on the field (2,300/1,800).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Meet Saint Knight Issac!"

Darkem then replied, "No...way. They're only 10 comfirmed copies and are only given out at warrior-only tournements in this country."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I'll tell you how I got him for my deck. About 3 years ago, me and my parents as well as Jamie and Daniel went on a trip to Orlando for a little fun at Disney World. We got there and then we heard about this warrior-only tournement held in our hotels ballroom and Issac was the 1st place prize and I Entered it and won the card for my collection and he is great monster to use. I Activate my facedown card, Reinforcements!"

The Knights sword began to glow (2,300/1,800 - 2,800/1,800).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Balter!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the fiend and it groaned and shattered.

(Darkem: 6,100LP / Daniel: 5,400LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Any monster that Issac destroys in battle is removed from the game. You're move."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I Switch my demon to defense and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Tiny Winguard!"

As he sat the card down, The TIny Warrior appeared (1,400/1,800).

Daniel resumed, "Issac, attack that demon!"

The Demon rushed and stroke the fiery creature and it shattered.

Daniel resumed, "Winguard, attack now."

The Guard went and slashed Darkem across his chest.

(Darkem: 4,700LP / Daniel: 5,400LP)

Daniel resumed, "I Switch my Winguard to defense and thats my turn."

Darkem drew a card and he smiled evily at what he drew.

Daniel then replied, 'Whats with the grin, Darkem?"

Darkem smiled and replied, "You'll soon see. I activate the ritual card, End of the world!"

Jamie groaned and replied, "That Card summons two horrible monster and one of them is a insult to fairy users.

Darkem then replied, "I Tribute 1 feral imp and 1 earl of demise to summon 1 wicked fairy!"

As the two fiends appeared on the field and shattered, a tall figure appeared It was a woman of sinister beauty, wearing a red dress and a tiara. She had white, floor-length hair and glowing red eyes. She held a wickedly bladed staff (2,300/2,000)

Darkem resumed, "Meet Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

Daniel gulped as she saw the evil women.

Jamie growled and replied, "Why is she considered a light atribute fairy? What was Pegasus thinking?"

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Too many Wine spritzers I think."

Darkem resumed, "To make her more wickedly strong, I Equip her with Fairy Bow & Arrow!"

Ruins weapon began to glow (2,300/2,000 - 2,600/2,300).

Darkem resumed, "Lets do it. attack with rod of ragnarok!"

Ruin fired her weapon and it struck issac and he gasped and shattered and then Ruin fired her weapon and it struck the winguard, blasting it away.

(Darkem: 4,700LP / Daniel: 5,100LP)

Darkem smiled and replied, "That'll be all for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Darkem resumed, "I Equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack!"

Ruin fired her weapon at the facedown card and another elf warrior appeared (1,400/1,200) And he gasped as the attack him.

(Darkem: 4,700LP / Daniel: 3,700LP)

Darkem sighed and replied, "You lucked out. 1 more card facedown and its Your move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I 1st activate Poison of an old man!"

(Darkem: 4,700LP / Daniel: 4,900LP)

Daniel resumed, "I activate my spell card, Scapegoat!"

4 Multicolored SHeep appeared (0/0 x4).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip my Guardian with United We Stand!"

The Swords sword began to glow (1,400/1,200 - 5,400/5,200).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Ruin now!"

The Warrior charged in and stabbed The wicked fairy in the heart with its sword And she gasped and shattered.

(Darkem: 1,900LP / Daniel: 4,900LP)

Darkem quickly replied, "I activate Gift of the mystical Elf!"

(Darkem: 3,400LP / Daniel: 4,900LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Your move."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Kuriboh appeared (300/200) And shattered.

Daniel sighed and replied, "You're move now."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I activate another End of the world ritual card!"

Jamie groaned and replied, "He's summoning him."

Darkem resumed, "I Give up 1 Invader of Darkness from my hand to do so!"

As the gold armored fiend appeared and shattered, a tall Fiend appeared wearing gunmetal grey armor, with a skull-like face. He carried a huge axe (2,400/2,000).

Darkem laughed and replied, "Meet another evil creature. Demise, King Of Armageddon!"

Daniel then replied, "No, not him."

Darkem resumed, "For His ability, I Pay 2,000 lifepoints!"

The fiend slammed its axe onto the ground and the warrior and the 4 sheep shattered.

Darkem resumed, "Demise, attack!"

Demise rushed in and slammed its axe into daniels gut.

(Darkem: 1,400LP / Daniel: 2,500LP)

Daniel then replied, "That hurt, you jerk!"

Darkem laughed and replied, "I Know, I Enjoyed it alot. I activate Sebeks blessing!"

(Darkem: 3,800LP / Daniel: 2,500LP)

Darkem resumed, "Thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and go now."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "Demise, attack!"

The Fiend slammed its axe into the facedown card and a Throwstone appeared (900/2,000) and shattered.

Darkem resumed, "You're move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zombyra the dark!"

The Dark Warrior appeared (2,100/500).

Daniel resumed, "I Give him the equip spell card, Fusion Murasame Blade!"

A Large Sword appeared in his hand (2,100/500 - 2,900/500).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Zombyra, attack!"

The Warrior went and punched the fiend and it shattered to black pixels.

(Darkem: 3,300LP / Daniel: 2,500LP)

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

The warriors ATK lowered (2,900/500 - 2,700/500).

Darkem drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Equip my warrior with Fairy Meteor Crush now! Attack!"

The Warrior went in and punched the facedown card and a archfiend soldior appeared (1,900/1,500) and shattered to bits.

(Darkem: 2,100LP / Daniel: 2,500LP)

Daniel resumed, "1 Card facedown and its You're move."

Zombyras ATK Went down again (2,700/500 - 2,500/500).

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I play monster reincarnation."

He discarded a Shadow Slayer to his graveyard and he got back a Ruin, Queen of oblivion.

Darkem resumed, "I Activate polymerization to fuse Both Ruin and Demise in my hand for the most powerful monster in my deck!"

As the fiend and the fairy merged, a Huge Being holding a large axe and a large sword appeared with a evil laugh (3,400/3,000).

Darkem smiled and replied, "You have now met Destruction, the Master of Doomsday! If he attacks a monster first, he can attack again!"

Jamie then replied, "No, Daniel!"

Jeremy then replied, "You can overcome this, Daniel!"

Darkem smiled and replied, "Doomsday, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the hero and he fall to the ground and shattered to pieces.

(Darkem: 2,100LP / Daniel: 1,600LP)

Darkem smiled and replied, "This ends now. Attack!"

The Fiend went in...

Daniel quickly replied, "I activate the facedown card, Call Of the haunted!"

Little winguard appeared again and he was sliced down the middle by the fiends sword.

Darkem sighed and replied, "SInce doomsday attacked this turn, he can't next turn, so you lucked out. I End my turn now."

Daniel sighed and replied, "If this next ain't good, its over for me."

Jamie then replied, "I Hope its a good one for his case."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Me and Jamie believe in you, Daniel!"

Daniel drew a card and he gasped at what he drew.

Jamie then replied, "Was it a good draw?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Your about to see. I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Pass this turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As he flipped the card up, A Queens knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Premature Burial to bring back Zombyra.

The Dark caped hero appeared (2,100/500).

(Darkem: 2,100LP / Daniel: 800LP)

Daniel resumed, "I Tribute 2 of my warriors for my 1 best and my most favorite warrior!"

As the two warriors vanished, a Tall man with a purple outfit and he had a gun in one of its pockets and they were was a picture on its front (2,500/2,500).

Jamie then replied, "Who's that?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Meet of the mighest warriors and heros, The Punisher!"

Darkem then replied, "What can he do thats so specia?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "I'll show you. I Can remove 1 warrior from play..."

He took his queens knight out of his graveyard and the fiend groaned in pain (3,400/3,000 - 1,700/3,000).

Daniel resumed, "Then 1 of your monsters loses Half of its ATK! When he battles a dark monster, he gains 500 ATK! Punisher, bring that thing down!"

The man took a handgun out of his pocket and fired many shots and each of them struck Doomsday in the chest and it groaned and exploded to black pixels.

(Darkem: 800LP / Daniel: 800LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "You're move."

Darkem drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Equip my Punisher with Big Bang Shot!"

The heros gun turned red (2,500/2,500 - 2,900/2,500).

Daniel smiled and replied, "I end this now. Attack!"

The Hero fired many shots at the facedown card and a Giant Germ appeared (1,000/100) And shattered.

(Darkem: 0LP / Daniel: 800LP)

Daniel pointed to him and replied, "Thats game, Darkem!"

Darkem growled and replied, "I Lost? Impossible."

He exploded into thick Black fog.

Daniel sighed and replied, "That was wierd, but Cythinia should be returning to her normal self by now."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets go see."

-  
Alexanders Penthouse / 8:45pm

Darkem was knelling and Alexander was looking at him.

Alexander growled and replied, "Your dueling skills still stink!"

Darkem gulped and replied, "Mercy."

Alexander then replied, "No excuse. good bye!"

He pointed his coin towards and fired a beam of white light and it Struck Darkem, making him vanish. the Disk and deck fell to the ground.

Alexander picked up the deck and he sighed and replied, "I Think I'll keep this deck just in case I want to use it again."

Beth then replied, "Good move, sir."

Alexander looked at his 3 assicoates and replied, "Its time for you to meet Hans. He's coming in tonight and he's coming here to sleep."

Duncan gasped and replied, "The 10 year running German Duelist champion?"

Alexander then replied, "Yes, sir. I'm going to ask him to duel one of those brats and hopefully take one of their dragons away for my own card collection. His deck is incredibile and he has 3 copies of his most powerful card."

He showed them the picture of the card.

Lucas gulped and replied, "What the. There only 3 copies of it and were buried somewhere in Germany."

Alexander smiled and replied, "He dug the cards up and he placed them in his deck. He'll crush 1 of those kids."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Destruction, the Master of Doomsday

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,400/DEF: 3,000/10 stars

Image: A being with a massive giant Axe, a long sword wearing even more fiendish armor and swiping a beam of energy at a small army of Warriors.

Ruin, Queen of Oblivion + Demise, King of Armageddon

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. If you Fusion Summon this card, it must be with the above Fusion-Material Monsters.This card can attack twice in the same Battle Phase if it destroys one Monster first. If you do this, you can destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field or in his/her hand during the End Phase of this turn, but this card cannot attack on the Battle Phase of your next turn.

Note: This card was created by MichaelJd4 and all creative credit goes to him.

Demonic Soldior

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned successfully, change the mode of 1 monster on your opponets side of the field.

Chthonian Darkness General

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

Mefist the Infernal General + Chthonian Soldier

When this card does battle damage to your opponets lifepoints, activate 1 of the 3 following effects: 1. Your opponet discards the top card from his/her deck and sends it to the graveyard. 2. Randomly discard 1 card from your opponets hand to the graveyard. 3. remove 1 card from your opponets graveyard from play.

Demonic Beast

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Wicked Fire Demon

Fiend/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 0/4 Stars

If your opponet has 1 facedown monster and no other monsters on his/her side of the field, this card can attack directly.

The Punisher

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

This card can only be tribute summoned by offering 2 warrior-type monsters as tributes. once per turn, remove 1 warrior-type monster from your graveyard from play to cut the attack 1 of 1 monster on your opponets side of the field by half. When this monsters battles a dark atribute monster, increase this monsters ATK by 500 points.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a fine duel. In the next Chapter, Alexander's best friends cames and duels Jamie in a duel. Will she survive his deck that honors 1 certain out-of-this world monster? Find Out In "Reckless Greed", Coming Soon.


	33. Reckless Greed

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 33: Reckless Greed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cynthias Hospital Room / 10:00pm

The 3 friends were watching as Cynthia was slowly opening her eyes.

She moaned and she looked around and replied, "How'd I get here?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "My dad called for a ambulance after you lost a shadow battle and you were brought here."

Cynthia smiled and replied, "Thanks for you help, you two."

Jamie smiled and replied, "No problem, Cynthia."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday, November 26th, 2199

Minneapolis International Airport / 12:30am

Alexander and Vladimir were waiting in his gates waiting area, awaiting Han's arrival."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "I Finally get to meet your friend at long last, father."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Indeed. He's a nice guy and one hell of a duelist as well."

"ATTENTION", The Loudspeaker announced, "FLIGHT 304 FROM HAMBURG, GERMANY HAS NOW LANDIED AT GATE 15."

They both looked towards the gate and then many people came out if it and the last one was a tall man in a grey itilian suit and he also had a duel disk on his arm that was covered in jewels and it was gold plated as well.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Hans."

Hans walked to Him and he gave him a hug and he smiled and replied, "Nice to see you again, Alexander."

Alexander pointed to Vladimir and replied, this is my Son Vladimir. Vladimir, this is Hans."

Hans and Vladimir shook hands and Hans replied, "Nice to see and finally meet you, Vladimir."

Vladimir nodded and replied, "Same here, Hans."

Alexander then replied, "Could you show my son your best card?"

Hans smiled and replied, "No Prob."

He took his deck out and found the card and showed it to Vladimir and he nodded and replied, "Nice card."

Hans shuffled the card back into his deck and replied, "Lets head back to the penthouse."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vladimirs Penthouse / 7:30am

Hans finished up his breakfast of a sauerkraut and sausage omelet.

Alexander finished his glass of orange juice and he smiled and replied, "How was it?"

Hans smiled and replied, "I like it alot, thanks alot."

Alexander smiled and replied, "For a old friend, not a problem."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Dad, Can I Please stay home and have some fun with you and your friend."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Of course you can, son. You're returning monday, kay?"

Vladimir only nodded.

Suddenly, The elevator door opened up and Duncan, Beth and Lucas came out of it.

Alexander smiled replied, "Hanks, these are my 3 orichalcos swordsman."

Duncan then replied, "So this is the German champ, eh? Nice to meet you, Sir."

Beth then replied, "Good to meet you at last, sir."

Lucas smiled and replied, "Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Hans."

Hans smiled and replied, "Likewise."

Duncan then replied, "Hows the dueling game gone for you, sir?"

Hans then replied, "Good. I've won 101 duels and have not lost 1 duel with this deck I made."

Lucas gulped and replied, "Thats...good. Is it true you have 3 copies of that powerful card in your deck found in that German field, sir?"

Hans laughed and replied, "Those 3 are my major stars of my deck. Once its summoned, Its my most powerful weapon!"

Duncan then replied, "Ow, I ain't dueling that deck. That card is overkill when used right!"

Beth then replied, "My Harpie will not last against it at all."

Hans chuckled and replied, "Thats cool. I'm want to duel that Fairy Girl jamie and her deck with out the seal."

Alexander sighed and replied, "We can't strike her at home or at school, but where can we?"

Duncan smiled and replied, "I Heard from a worker at that library in minneapolis that her, Daniel and Jeremy are going there to read some books and do a little bit of studying.

Alexander looked at Hans and replied, "Duncan, take him there and make sure you not seen by those kids and watch Jamie and Han's duel, kay/"

Duncan then replied, "Yes, sir."

Hans then replied, "Fairy girl won't stand a chance against my greed draw deck!"

He and Duncan left for the elevator and both of them got in it and it went down.

Alexander then replied, "Cream her, Hans."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minneapolis Central Library / 5:00pm

The Library in minnesota was huge now. Almost every book ever made was in it and there was a coffee shop as well as many computers as well. Duelists can duel in it, but only in the basement of the chamber. Jamie, Jeremy and Daniel had their disks on their arms and were reading autobiography Of Jaden Yuki on the 3rd floor and they were siting in really comfortable chairs.

Jamie placed the book down on a nearby table and she smiled and replied, "Good book. Anyone for a quick Duel?"

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I Pass."

Daniel then replied, "I'm out as well."

"I Will.", Hans's voice was heard.

Hans walked up to Jamie and he replied, "I'll duel you, Jamie."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Cool beans, But who are you though?"

Hans smiled and replied, "I'm Hans Greuder and I'm the best duelist in Germany."

Daniel gulped and replied, "No dang way! He was one of the best duelists in the world. He made a deck that won him 101 straight duelist and he has won many trophies as well alot of rare cards."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets head to the basement!"

Hans and the kids walked to the nearby stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Library Dueling Areana / 5:10pm

The Arena was now packed with duelists awaiting a great duel. Duncan was there as well, but hiding behind a stack of books that was nearby.

Hans shuffled his deck and slit it into his disk and he smiled and replied, "Ready, girl?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Like aways."

Both duelists activated their disks and both drew until they both had 5 in their hands.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Hans: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks and Jamie smiled and replied, "You can go first, sir?"

Hans drew a card and replied, "Thank you, young lady. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Aeris in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, The Fairy warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went in and slammed its spear into the facedown card and a small lizard with a white furry collar appeared (500/500) and shattered.

Hans smiled and replied, "That was my Imperia. now I Can draw 1 card."

He drew the card from his deck.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Thats my turn."

Hans drew a card and replied, "I activate Infinite Cards!"

The Spell card appeared.

Hans resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Agido!'

As she sat the card down, The Red Sand Fairy appeared (1,500/1,300).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Agido, attack!"

The fairy slammeds its hand into the facedown card and a 2nd Imperia appeared (500/500) and shattered.

Hans drew another card from his hand.

Jamie resumed, "Aeris, your turn!"

Aeris charged in and slammed its spear into Hans' stomach and he groaned as the fairy pulled it out.

(Hans: 6,200LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your move now."

Hans drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Muka Muka in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a small stone crab appeared (600/300) and it began to grow (600/300 - 2,100/1,800).

Hans resumed, "Muka, attack her Aeris!"

The Crab went in and stabbed the fairy in the chest with its sharp pincer and he gasped and shattered.

(Hans: 6,200LP / Jamie: 7,700LP)

Hans resumed, "Thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down!"

She discarded a Keldo to her graveyard.

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute my fairy for my Wingweaver!"

As the Sand fairy vanished, The Beautiful 4-Winged Fairy appeared (2,750/2,350).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairys hands began to glow and she fired a beam of pure light, striking the crab and blowing it to pieces.

(Hans: 5,550LP / Jamie: 7,700LP)

Jamie resumed, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Hans drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and I activate Dian Keto to start out this turn."

(Hans: 6,550LP / Jamie: 7,700LP)

Hans opened his field slot and he smiled and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Ancient Treasure Cavern!"

As he placed the field card in the slot and as it shutted, Basement was turned into a rocky chamber and there was gold, jewels and treasure chests all over the cavern floors.

Hans resumed, "Its effect I'll reveal later, but for now I Activate Card Of Sanctity!"

Hans drew 3 new cards and Jamie drew 3 new ones as well.

Hans smiled and replied, "I Now discard two cards from my hand to the graveyard to summon my decks most powerful monster!"

As he took 2 cards from his hand (a Jar Robber and a Skelengel) And slid both to his graveyard and thena Machine of some sort appeared and it resembled a two-headed dragon with bronze armor. Its torso was made up of a glowing energy core. It roared in rage. (0/0)

Daniel gulped and replied, "Its that machine."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I Knew he'd summon it!"

Hans smiled and replied, "Young lady, My Introduce you to Candellado, The Beast of Light!"

Jamie gulped as he saw the machine.

Hans resumed, "In case your wondering, my monster gains 1,000 ATK For every card in my hand."

The Machine began to glow (0/0 - 3,000/3,000).

Hans resumed, "Lucky you I Can't attack when I summon this beast. So its your move, kid."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 more card facedown card and thats my turn."

Hans then relied, "When I Use Candellado, I Have to forfeit my Draw Phase. That won't be a problem because if my Draw phase is skipped and My Ancient Treasure cavern is on the field, I Can draw a card from my deck And if its anything meant for you, You can use my fields ability as well.

He drew a card and Candellados ATK went up (3,000/3,000 - 4,000/4,000).

Hans resumed, "I Also set a card faceodown and Candellado, take out that Large Fairy!"

The machine fired its beam and it struck the fairy and she shattered.

(Hans: 6,550LP / Jamie: 6,450LP)

Hans smiled and replied, "Take that! Your move."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Hans drew a card and Once again Candellados ATK rose (4,000/4,000 - 5,000/5,000).

Daniel then replied, "5,000 ATK?! thats strong enough to take down her Sacred Angel of hope!"

Hans resumed, "I Reveal my facedown monster!"

As he flipped the card up, the Magician of faith appeared (300/400).

He took back his Card Of Sanctity.

Hans resumed, "I Tribute my spellcaster for my Millenium Shield in defense mode."

As the mage vanished, the Large shield with 1 eye appeared (0/3,000).

Hans resumed, "Candellado, attack!"

The Machine fired another beam and it struck 1 of the facedown cards and a Dunamis Dark Witch appeared (1,800/1,050) and shattered.

Hans sighed and replied, "Your move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Hans drew a card and Candellados ATK rose (5,000/5,000 - 6,000/6,000).

Hans resumed, "Attack again!"

The Machine fired another beam at the final facedown card and a Skelengel appeared And Shattered to pieces.

Jamie drew a card from her deck.

Hans resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Reckless Greed!"

He drew 2 cards and Candellado's ATK went up again (6,000/6,000 - 8,000/8,000)

Jamie groaned and replied, "Ouch."

Hans resumed, "That'll be it for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Hans drew a card and Candellados ATK went up again (8,000/8,000 - 9,000/9,000).

Hans resumed, "Attack!"

the machine fired a 2nd blast and struck the facedown and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) And shattered.

A Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100).

Hans sighed and replied, "Next move, your toast. You're move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call Of The Haunted!"

a 2nd Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute my monsters for my Ultimate Fairy!"

As the two vanished, a Large Fairy with 2 beautiful Golden Wings appeared and he was wearing a gold suit and he had a smile on his face and he also carried a sword in its belt (3,000/2,000).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Meet my Fairy King!"

Hans smiled and replied, "Sorry to tell you this, Candellado has 6,000 more ATK!"

Jamie resumed, "When the fairy king is summoned, you must shuffle cards into your deck until you have the same number cards in my hand and I Have only 1 left!"

Hans sighed as he shuffled the 8 cards into his deck and now only had 1 card in his hand and Candellado's ATK went way down (9,000/9,000 - 1,000/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The fairy king went and slashed the machine and it sparked and exploded.

(Hans: 4,550LP / Jamie: 6,450LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "That'll do it for me."

Hans drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zolga!"

As he sat the card down, the Sand Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it! Zolga, attack!"

The Sand Fairy went and bodyslammed the facedown card and a Witch of the black forest appeared and shattered to pieces.

Hans took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it into his disk.

Jamie sighed and replied, "You're move now."

Hans drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Shield For My Enraged Muka Muka!"

As the shield vanished, A Larger Crab appeared and it grew (1,200/700 - 2,400/1,900).

Hans resumed, "I Play Card Of Sanctity again!"

He drew 3 more and Jamie drew 4 more and It The Crab Grew even larger (2,400/1,900 - 3,600/3,100).

Hans resumed, "Lets do it. Attack my mighty Crab!"

The Crab went in and slammed its pincers into the fairy and it cracked and it fell to the groun0d in two seprate pieces and both exploded to grey bits.

(Hans: 4,550LP / Jamie: 4,550LP)

Hans smiled and replied, "You're move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Switch my queen to defense mode and that'll be all for me."

Hans drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his skelengel, 2 imperias, 1 candellado and his muka muka and shuffled them back into his deck and drew 2 new cards. The Crab grew a little bit larger (3,600/3,100 - 4,400/3,900).

Hans resumed, "1 more monster facedown and Muka, attack!"

The Crab went and slammed its pincer into the king and it moaned in pain and shattered.

Hans resumed, "You're move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Hans drew a card and and the crab grew larger once again (4,800/4,300).

Hans resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Crab went in once again and slammed its pincers into the facedown card and a Kelbek appeared (1,500/1,800) And shattered to pieces.

The Enraged muka muka reappeared in his hands.

He sighed and replied, "Oh well. You're move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gellenduo!"

As she sat the card down, the cute two fairies appeared (1,700/0).

Jamie resumed, "I Play Nobleman Of Crossout!"

The Swordsman went and drove it sword into the facedown card and a Giant Rat appeared and exploded to blue pixels.

Jamie resumed, "Gellenduo, attack!"

Gellenduo fired two balls of light and both struck Hans in the chest.

(Hans: 2,750LP / Jamie: 4,550LP)

Jamie resumed, "You're move now."

Hans drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Gellenduo for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the fairys vanished, The Fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The Warrior charged and sliced through the facedown card and a imperia appeared and fell in half and shattered.

(Hans: 1,350LP / Jamie: 4,550LP)

Hans and Jamie drew a card from their decks.

Jamie resumed, "You're move now."

Hans drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster reborn!"

Muka Muka appeared and grew (600/300 - 2,400/2,100).

hans resumed, "I Summon My Avator Of the Pot!"

As he sat the card down, The Pot Of Greed headed creature appeared (1,200/1,400) and the crab went down (2,400/2,100 - 2,100/1,800).

Hans Resumed, "I Discard Pot of greed for 3 new cards!"

He discarded another card and drew 3 new cards and the crab went up a bit (2,100/1,800 - 2,400/2,100).

Hans resumed, "I reveal my facedown card, Pot of charity!"

He removed a skelengel from his graveyard and drew 3 new cards and it grew again (2,400/2,100 - 3,400/3,100).

Hans resumed, "I activate the spell card, Shrink!"

The Airknight shrank (1,900/1,500 - 950/1,400) and the crab went down again (3,100/2,800).

Hans resumed, "Muka, attack!"

The Crab went and slammed its pincers into the fairy and then it shattered.

(Hans: 1,350LP / Jamie: 3,400LP)

Hans resumed, "Avator, attack!"

The genie went and punched her in the chest.

(Hans: 1,350LP / Jamie: 2,200LP)

Hans resumed, "You're move."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Hans drew a card and his crab grew once again (3,100/2,800 - 3,400/3,100).

Hans resumed, "I Equip my Crab with big bang shot."

The Crab began to glow red (3,400/3,100 - 3,100/2,800 - 3,500/2,800).

Jamie sighed and replied, "Thats all for me."

Daniel sighed and replied, "He's a tough duelist, but you got close, Jamie."

Hans smiled and replied, "She did well. Muka muka, end this duel!"

The Crab went in and slammed its pincers onto the facedown card and Command angel appeared (1,200/1,900) And was crushed flat by the pincers.

(Hans: 1,350LP / Jamie: 0LP)

Hans took a card from his pocket and he walked to Jamie and he handied her the card and he smiled and repllied, "Enjoy your new card, young lady."

Jamie took the card and she gasped and repleid, "Nooo...way. I Heard of this card, Only 1 copy exists! Why give it to me?"

Hans smiled and replied, "You like like the duelist that will treat it with respect."

Jamie laughed and replied, "Of Course I Will! Thanks for a great duel, Hans."

Hans smiled and replied, "It was a great pleasure dueling a polite young lady."

He walked towards the elevator and he got in it and it went up.

Jamie looked at the card and smiled at it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Imperia

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/ 3 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, draw one card.

Note: This card was first used by Gansley in the Yuigoh episode "Isolated in Cyber Space (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Candellado The Beast Of Light

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/12 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by discarding two cards from your hand to the Graveyard. This card cannot attack on the round it is summoned. When this card is face-up on your side of the field, skip your Draw Phase. This card gains 1,000 points to its ATK and DEF for every card in your hand.

Note: This card was used by the Android in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode "A Greater Porpoise". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Ancient Treasure Cavern / Field Spell Card

Image: A Cavern filled with Gold, Jewels and many treasure chests

This cards effect can only be used when your or your opponets draw phase is skipped by the effect of any card. The player who had their draw phase skipped draws 1 card from their deck.

Fairy King

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

This card can only be tribute summoned by offering 2 Light Fairy-type monsters as a tribute. When this card is tribute summoned successfully, your opponet shuffles cards into his/her deck and until he/she has the same number of cards as you do. This cards ability can only be used once per duel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was a tough duel, but even Jamie could'nt defeat the German champion. In The Next Chapter, Cynthia gets her deck together and goes after a member that uses the orichalcos. Can her deck help her win a against a duelist that uses the Seal? Find Out In "Hero Heart", Coming Soon.


	34. Hero Heart

I Dedicate this chapter to honor the victims and their families of the horrible Minneapolis bridge collapse on Wendsday. My Condelences goes to the victims families. 

On with the show.

Yugioh! The Dark Era

Chapter 34: Hero Heart

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies house (Living Room) / 8:30pm

Jamie was talking to Dirk and Selena about her duel.

Dirk groaned and replied, "A duel against Hans Greuber? That must of been a painful duel to duel in."

Jamie sighed and replied, "He used muka muka, Enraged Muka Muka and Candellado as well. I Almost won, but he got luck near the end of the duel."

Selena smiled and repleid, "You did a great Job dueling him."

Jamie looked at her mom and replied, "How so?"

Selena smiled and replied, "Not many of duelists have gotten Hans Greubers lifepoints below 1,500. Its not a easy task to do. You are 1 of only 20 duelists that have actually destroyed Candellado in a duel. We're proud of you, honey."

Dirk then replied, "Indeed we both are, Jamie."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thanks so much, guys."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 10:00pm

Alexander and Hans were talking about his victory against Jamie.

Alexander then replied, "Well done victory, Hans."

Hans smiled and replied," It was a hard duel, but I managed to pull out a victory.

Alexander smiled and replied, "So far she has lost 2 duels."

Beth smiled and replied, "She's a tough gal to beat, but again so am I!"

Alexander looked at Hans and replied, "When are you heading home, Hans?"

Hans smiled and replied, "in about a week."

Alexander then replied, "If you are'nt busy, can you try to train my 3 swordsman to be the best duelists they can be?"

Hans nodded and replied, "For a good friend, of course I'll help your 3 swordsman out."

Beth smiled and replied, "I'll be honored for Han's help, sir."

The Elevator opened up and Duncan walked out of it...with Ken behind him.

Beth sighed and replied, "Why bring in him? He's a loser!"

Duncan sighed and replied, "I Have a secret for yo all. He's my little brother."

Alexander then replied, "Say what?"

Duncan then replied, "After our folks divorced when I Was 16 and he was 14, I lived with my dad in Brooklyn and he stayed In Minnesota with our mom. He wants revenge and Bartez and their friends for humilating them twice."

Alexander then replied, "I Don't know..."

Hans smiled and replied, "Let him join. I'll train him as well, Alexander."

Alexander then replied, "Fine, We'll help him. You promise that when your deck is changed around alot, You'll be cool with it?"

Ken then replied, "I Promise."

Alexander then replied, "Cool, lets do it then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday, November 27th, 2199

Mcdonalds / 11:30am

Jamie, Daniel, Jeremy as well as Katie and Cynthia were eating lunch and Cynthia was looking over her deck one last time."

Cynthia laughed and replied, "Ha, ha! My deck rocks!"

Jamie smiled and replied "We'll see about that!"

Suddenly, Ken Came in the doors and ran to Jamies table.

Jamie growled and replied, "What the heck do you want, you sore loser?"

Ken growled and replied, "To duel you and finally seal you away!"

Jamie then replied, "Your working with the orichalcos now?"

Ken laughed and replied, "Yes sir. My boss is a total saint for helping me see the light of the orichalcos and helping my deck out! Thanks to my Older brother Duncan for introducing him to me. Its happy days!"

Jamie growled and replied, "Duncan? The one that dueled me when I had my period?"

Ken laughed and replied, "Yes, thats him allright. So Who'll be losng their soul to me?"

Cynthia stood up and replied, "I'll will cream you, Creepo!"

Ken smiled and replied, "Lets head outside and do it then!"

Ken and Cynthia ran outside with Jamie, Daniel, Jeremy as well Katie running behind them.

-  
Alexanders Penthouse / 11:45am

Alexander and Hans were watching the screen that will show the duel going on.

Alexander looked at his friend and and replied, "What cards did you give him?"

Hans smiled and replied, "Lets just say they're the rarest beasts in the game?"

Alexander gulped and replied, "You mean...those cards?"

Hans then replied, "Yep. Those cards will make sure he'll win!"

Alexander nodded and replied, "Lets hope he does'nt screw up."

-  
Outside of the Mcdonalds / 12:00pm

Ken loaded his deck into his disk and he smiled and replied, "Ready to lose it all, little girl?"

Cynthia smiled and replied, "Dream on!"

They both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Ken: 8,000LP / Cynthia: 8,000LP)

Ken drew his first 5 cards and smiled and replied, "I'll start if you don't mind!"

Cynthia drew her first 5 cards and replied, "Whatever. Just go!"

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Des Wombat In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Wombat appeared (1,600/300).

Ken resumed, "You're move."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, The Hero of the wind appeared (1,800/300).

Cynthia resumed, "When I Summon this guy, I Can activate its ability."

She took her deck and added a Burstinatrix from her deck to her hand.

Cynthia resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Stratos fired a tornado from its fans and it struck the creature, blasting it to bits.

(Ken: 7,800LP / Cynthia: 8,000LP)

Cynthia resumed, "You're move now!"

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and Stratos, attack!"

The hero fired another tornado and a Mystic Horseman appeared (1,300/1,550) and shattered.

Cynthia sighed and replied, "You're move."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

He opened his field slot and shoved the card into it and as it closed, the cursive seal appeared on the ground and it appeared on Kens forehead and there was color of light-red in his eyes.

Ken sighed and replied, "Much better. I Summon My Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the Walking axe-weilding beast appeared and the seal appeared on its forhead (1,700/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Ken resumed, "Attack!"

The ox went and slammed its axe into the hero, blasting him away.

(Ken: 7,800LP / Cynthia: 7,600LP)

Ken smiled and replied, "This power is excellent! You go now!"

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Des Kangaroo!"

As he sat the card down, The Green-skinned Kangaroo appeared with the seal on its forhead as Well (1,500/1,700 - 2,000/1,700).

Ken resumed, "Ox, attack!"

The Ox went in and slammed its axe into the facedown card and a Hero kid appeared (300/600) and shattered.

Ken resumed, "Kangaroo, your turn!"

The Kangaroo charged and slammed its fist into the facedown card and a Clayman appeared (800/2,000) and the fist bounced off its rock-hard body.

Ken sighed and replied, 'Your move now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Elemental Hero Ocean!"

As he sat the card down, The watery hero appeared (1,500/1,200).

Cynthia resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Ken drew a card.

Cynthia quickly replied, "I Activate waboku!"

Ken sighed and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "Its my standby phase and i'm returning Stratos to my hand."

She took back her hero card.

Cynthia resumed, "I activate polymerization to fuse the stratos in my hand and my Ocean to create a new hero!"

As the two merged, a Tall man wearing a suit that was half blue and half green and he was also wearing green gloves (2,500/2,200).

Cynthia smiled and replied, "Meet Elemental Hero Hurricano!"

Ken gulped as he saw the new hero.

Cynthia resumed, "Lets do it. Hurricano, attack!"

The hero fired two tornados and it struck both beasts, blasting both to bits.

(Ken: 7,000LP / Cynthia: 7,600LP)

Cynthia resumed, "You're move now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I summon my decaying beast in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a tiger appeared...but its skin was rotting away and peeling and its bones were showing and the seal appeared on its rotting head (0/1,700 - 500/1,700).

Cynthia groaned and replied, "Thats a beast?"

Ken smiled and replied, "Wierd enough, yes."

Jamie groaned and replied, "Ewww..this thing is really creepy."

Ken resumed, "Your move now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and Hurricano, attack!"

The wind hero fired a storm and it struck the decaying beast and it exploded to bits of bone and skin.

Cynthia smiled and replied, "That was easy...wha?"

Hurricano groaned in pain as his suit and skin began to turn black.

Ken smiled and replied, "By the way, when my decaying beast is destroyed, the attacking monster gets a infected counter and with that counter, your monster cannot attack and you lose 300 lifepoints every standby phase that monster is on the field."

Cynthia sighed and replied, "Oh well, your move now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Cynthia began to turn black a little bit.

(Ken: 7,000LP / Cynthia: 7,300LP)

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As she sat the card down, the Hero of light appeared (1,600/1,400).

Cynthia resumed, "Lets do it. Sparkman, attack!"

The hero fired its attack and it struck the card and a Sleeping lion appeared with the seal on its head and it swatted the attack away (700/1,700 - 1,200/1,700).

(Ken: 7,000LP / Cynthia: 7,200LP)

Cynthia resumed, "Your move now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Cynthia drew a card and again her body turned black.

(Ken: 7,000LP / Cynthia: 6,900LP)

Cynthia smiled at her new card and replied, 'I Tribute my heros for my Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

As the two vanished, The Gold Suited Hero with blades on his shoulders appeared (2,600/2,100).

Cythina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Hero rushed and sliced through the lion and it roared and shattered.

(Ken: 6,100LP / Cynthia: 6,900LP)

Cynthia resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I activate Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 card and discarded two of them.

Ken resumed,. "I activate Call Of the Haunted!"

As he played the card, A Large Purple Beast appeared with the seal on its head and with a loud roar (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Ken resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Beast charged and headbutted the hero and Bladedge flew 20 feet before shattering to gold pixels.

(Ken: 6,100LP / Cynthia: 6,300LP)

Ken smiled and replied, "I Activate Shield Crush!"

Clayman Shattered.

Ken resumed, "Your move now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Avarice!"

She took her Elemental Hero ocean, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Stratos, Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Clayman and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Cynthia resumed, "I Summon My Newest Addition to my deck!"

As she sat the card down, a Female Ninja appeared with a sword on her back (1,500/1,000).

Cynthia resumed, "Meet my Elemental Hero Shadowblade!"

Ken smiled and replied, "Shes a weakling!"

Cynthia growled and replied, "Never insult her! My mom gave me her for my 13th birthday! When She's summoned, she can destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field!"

The Female got 3 throwing knives and it struck the Call of the haunted, blasting it to pieces and the large beast exploded to purple pixels.

Cynthia resumed, "Since I Can't attack with her the turn I Use this monsters ability, I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Koala Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the Beast-warrior appeared (1,600/1,300 - 2,100/1,300).

Ken resumed, "Attack!"

The koala rushed in...

Cynthia quickly replied, "I activate Draining Shield!"

Cynthia began to glow

(Ken: 6,100LP / Cynthia: 8,400LP)

Ken growled and replied, "Whatever. Make your move already."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Shadowblade for my Freed The Matchless General!"

As the female ninja vanished, The mighty General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Cynthia resumed, "My Father Marcell Grenwood gave me this card!"

Jamie gasped and replied, "Major Marcell Grenwood? He was the highest rated soldior in the US army and he was many awards for saving soldiors and other wonderful things."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Freed sounds like a good card to represent him."

Cynthia resumed, "I Know. For about 4 years of my life, My dad was overseas protecting The US and other countries from bad guys and terrorists. I Keep this card to remind me of him. Freed, Strike Him down!"

The general rushed in and slashed the koala and it shattered.

(Ken: 5,900LP / Cynthia: 8,400LP)

Cynthia resumed, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Ken drew a card and replie,d "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Cynthia smiled and replied, "I'm using the generals ability!"

She too her deck and found the card she wanted and she added it to her hand and she reshuffled her deck and slid it into her deck.

Cynthia resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and Freed, attack!"

The General rushed in and a soul tiger appeared with the seal on its head (0/2,100 - 500/2,100).

Ken quickly replied, "I activate Reinforcements!"

The Tiger began to glow silver (0/2,100 - 500/2,600) and the sword did'nt even scratch the beast.

(Ken: 5,900LP / Cynthia: 8,100LP)

Cynthia resumed, "Dang! Make your move now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my tiger for my Manticore Of Darkness!"

As the tiger vanished, the Firey Manticore appeared with the seal On its forhead (2,300/1,900 - 2,800/1,900).

Cynthia resumed, "Take that thing out!"

The manticore and fired a beam of fire and it struck freed, blasting him away.

(Ken: 5,900LP / Cynthia: 7,600LP)

Ken resumed, "You're move now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Tiger Axe!"

As he sat the card down, the Axe-wielding Tiger warrior appeared with the seal on its head (1,300/1,100 - 1,800/1,100).

Ken resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Manticore fired a beam at the facedown card and a D.D. Warrior Lady appeared (1,500/1,600) And shattered.

A Portal opened and the Warriors Pixels were sucked into it with the manticore.

Ken growled and replied, "Tiger axe, you turn!"

The tiger went in and slammed its axe into Cynthia.

(Ken: 5,900LP / Cynthia: 5,800LP)

Ken sighed and replied, "Your move now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Activate Reinforcements of the army!"

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and added it to her hand and she reshuffled her deck and slid it into her disk.

Cynthia then replied, "I Activate Fusion Sage!"

She took a polymerization from her deck and slid it into her deck.

Cynthia resumed, "I Summon My Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, The wild hero appeared with his sword (1,500/1,600).

Cynthia resumed, "I Equip him With Elemental Sword!"

Wildhearts sword changed (1,500/1,600 - 2,300/1,600).

Cynthia resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Hero rushed in and cleaved the Tiger warrior in two and then the two pieces shattered to brown pixels.

(Ken: 5,400LP / Cynthia: 5,800LP)

Cynthia resumed, "Your move now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, " resumed, "Lets do it. Wildheart, attack!"

The Hero went in..

Ken laughed and replied, "I activate Sakaretsu Armor!"

the Armor appeared on the facedown and the hero sighed and slashed the facedown and a Nimble Momonga appeared with the seal (1,000/100 - 1,500/100) and shattered.

(Ken: 6,400LP / Cynthia: 5,800LP)

As two more facedown monsters appeared Ken looked puzzled and replied, "Whats wrong and why did'nt it work?"

Cynthia sighed and replied, "Wildheart cannot be stopped by trap cards, sorry. 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my momongas for my Big Koala!"

As the two facedown cards vanished, the large blue Koala appeared and the seal appeared on its head and its eyes turned red (2,700/2,000 - 3,200/2,000).

Ken resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The Koala went and punched the hero, blasting him to bits.

(Ken: 6,400LP / Cynthia: 4,900LP)

Ken smiled evily and replied, "That was fun. Make your move now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Terraforming!"

She took her deck out and found the card she wnated and she placed it back into her deck.

Ken began to laugh hard.

Jamie looked at him wierd and replied, "What is he laughing about?"

Ken stopped laugh hard and replied, "Duh. Only 1 field spell card can be used on the field and the Seal Cannot be removed at all!"

Cynthia smiled and replied, "Not If I Activate a spell card called Field Share. I Have take the top 3 cards from my deck and send them to the graveyard to use this card."

She took the top 3 cards from her deck and showed them to Ken (It was Emergency Provisions, Elemental Hero Ocean and a hero kid) and discarded them to the graveyard.

Cythina opened her field slot and smiled and replied, " I activate the field spell card, Skyscraper!"

The Big city came out of the ground, surronding The Seal.

Cynthia resumed, "I Summon my Elemental Hero Captain Gold!"

As she sat the card down, A Gold Suited Hero with a red cape appeared (2,100/800).

Cynthia resumed, "I Give him the spell card, Legendary Sword!"

Golds Sword began to grow larger (2,100/800 - 2,400/1,100).

Cynthia resumed, "Attack!"

The hero went in and took its sword and he stabbed the Koala in the chest and it groaned and shattered.

(Ken: 6,200LP / Cynthia: 4,900LP)

Cynthia smiled and replied, "Youre move now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As she sat the card down, The fan hero appeared (1,800/300).

She took her deck and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Cynthia resumed, "Lets do it. Attack, Gold!"

Gold went in and slashed the facedown card and a Enraged Battle Ox appeared (1,700/1,000) and shattered to pieces.

Cynthia resumed, "Stratos, attack!"

The hero fired its fans and the wind Struck Ken in the chest.

(Ken: 4,400LP / Cynthia: 4,900LP)

Cynthia smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the City was reduced to rubble and gold groaned and shattered.

Ken resumed, "I Play the ritual Card, War Lion Ritual!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Heather uses that card!"

Ken resumed "Whatever. I Tribute 1 Des Koala as well as a Leogun as well!"

As a small koala and a large appeared and shattered, The Large Lion appeared with the seal on its head (2,300/2,100 - 2,800/2,100).

Ken resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Lion went and slashed the hero and he shattered to light-blue pixels.

(Ken: 4,400LP / Cynthia: 3,900LP)

Ken laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me! Your move now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Future Fusion!"

Ken gulped as he sat the card being played.

She Took a Bubbleman, Avian, Burstinatrix and a Clayman and slid the cards into her graveyard.

Cynthia resumed, "I Lay 1 more monster facedown and 2 facedown cards and that'll do it for me."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Genetic Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, The Odd creature appeared with the seal on its head (2,000/100 - 2,500/100).

Ken resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!

The Warwolf went in first and punched the facedown card and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) And reformed.

(Ken: 3,400LP / Cynthia: 3,900LP)

Cynthia smiled and replied, "I Use this card because its cute."

Ken growled and replied, "Whatever. You're move now!"

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Ken drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Big Bang Shot on my Lion!"

Cynthia sighed as she saw this.

Ken resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and Lion, attack!"

The Lion went in and crushed the Marshmallon and it reformed once again.

(Ken: 3,400LP / Cynthia: 1,600LP)

Ken smiled and replied, "That'll be all for me."

Suddenly, The Future Fusion Card Began to glow and a Golden Hero Appeared (2,900/2,600).

Cynthia smiled and replied, "Meet Elemental Hero Electrum! I activate Miracle Fusion again!"

She took Avain, Burstinatrix, Clayman And Bubbleman out of her graveyard and placed them in her coat pocket and then another Electrum appeared (2,900/2,600)!

Ken then replied, "Oh, Jeez!"

Cynthia then replied, "I activate my Facedown, Dust Tornado!"

The Storm began and the Big Bang Shot exploded and the Large Lion was no more.

Ken resumed, "I Activate my facedown card, Metorain! I tribute my Marshmallon for my Elemental Hero Necroshade."

As the fairy vanished, The Dark Hero appeared (1,600/1,800).

Cynthia then replied, "I activate the spell card, A. Forces!"

All 3 heros's ATk went up (1,600/1,800 - 2,200/1,800) (2,900/2,600 - 3,500/2,600) (2,900/2,600 - 3,500/2,600).

Cynthia resumed, "Lets do it. Electrum 1, attack!"

The hero began to glow and fired a golden blast and the warwolf howled and was blown to pieces.

(Ken: 2,300LP / Cynthia: 1,600LP)

Cynthia Resumed, "Necroshade, attack!"

The Dark Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a 2nd Soul Tiger appeared (0/2,100) And also shattered.

(Ken: 1,800LP / Cynthia: 1,600LP)

Ken growled and replied, "No, this is IMPOSSIBLE! I Can't lose!"

Cynthia sighed and replied, "You just did! Electrum, end this duel!"

The 2nd Electrum began to glow and fired a 2nd blast and it struck Ken.

(Ken: 0LP / Cynthia: 1,600LP)

Cynthia then replied, "Goodbye, Creep!"

The Seal Surronded Ken and his soul was sent into the sky and his souless body fell to the ground.

Cynthia sighed and replied, "That was a painful duel for me to watch."

Suddenly, His body stood up.

Jamie gasped and replied, "No damn way! He has no Soul!"

Suddenly, Ken's body was now laughing.

Jeremy then replied, "This is really freaky!"

Ken then replied, "Hello, Young ones and disciples of the Legenadary Dragons."

Jamie growled and replied, "Since your not Ken, who are you?"

Ken laughed and replied, "My Name is Alexander Ayalin and you've met my 3 Employees: Duncan, Beth and Lucas."

Jamie then replied, "Your the one that has been sending Orichalcos duelists to try and beat Us?"

Kens body then replied, "Of course, Young lady. my assiocates have been giving you alot of grief and struggle since I First Sent Carter out to duel you, Jamie."

Daniel then replied, "You dirty son of a..."

Ken then replied, "Don't even. Me. Of Course you met my Son Vladimir and he's my flesh and blood."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Would of never guessed it was him."

Ken resumed, "I Give you this warning. Me and My Assicoates have been been training for days and days are now ready to seal your guys away forever."

Jamie then replied, "Bring It on. We'll crush you all!"

Ken only laughed and replied, "We'll soon see, young lady."

His body collasped to the ground one final time.

Jamie sighed and replied, "That was wierd."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Elemental Sword / Normal Spell Card

Image: Sparkman holding up a glowing white sword.

This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-type monster. When the monster battles with a monster that is not it's own Atribute, increase the equipped monsters ATK by 800 points.

Note: This card was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX Episode "Duelfellas". All creative credit goes to the writers of the episode

Elemental Hero Shadowblade

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,000

On the turn you Normal Summon this Monster, you can destroy one Spell or Trap Card. If you use this effect, this Monster cannot attack during the same turn

Note: This card was created By Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Elemental Hero Hurricano

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,200/7 Stars

Elemental Hero Stratos + Elemental Hero Ocean

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Once per turn, This card can attack twice if your opponet has 2 or more monsters on his/her side of the field.

Decaying Beast

Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/1,700/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result, place 1 infected counter on the monster that destroyed this card as a result of battle. The monster with a infected counter cannot attack and your opponet takes 300 points of damage during each of your opponets standby phase the card with a infected counter remains on your opponets side of the field.

Field Share / Normal Spell Card

Image: Freed The Matchless general, Command Knight and Maruading Captain practicing with their swords in a large field and a Battle Steer, Battle Ox and a Mystic Horseman are watching them practice.

Take the top 3 cards from your deck and show them to your opponet and then send them to the graveyard to activate this card. As long as this card remains on the field, You can play 1 field spell card on your side of the field if your opponet has 1 of his/her own on his/her side of the field. Your field spell card cannot be destroyed when you activate it and if this card is destroyed, your field spell card is also destroyed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that duel ended in a good way. In The Next Chapter, Alexanders sends one last duelist to duel the kids before sending out Duncan, Lucas and Beth to wipe out our heros. What Kind of deck will this duel use against Jamie? Find Out In the next chapter and I'm Not giving away the next chapters title and You'll have to wait and see what it is.


	35. Perfect Machine King

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 35: Perfect Machine King

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexanders Penthouse / 5:00pm

Alexander was having dinner with his 3 swordsman and Vladimir and finally Hans.

Alexander then replied, "It only took a matter of time before they finally knew who I was."

Vladimir then replied, "Won't they start coming after me now?"

Alexander nodded and replied, "Nope. When I took over Kens body to talk to them, They'll remember my name, But they will never know that your my son, Vladimir."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Its a really good idea, father."

Duncan stared At Hans and replied, "Thanks for all your help on my deck, Hans."

Hans smiled and replied, "Not a problem, Duncan."

Alexander then replied, "Hans old buddy, when are you heading home?"

Hans then replied, "Thursday at about 3:00, Why?"

Alexander nodded and replied, "Only wondering, pal."

Beth smiled and replied, "Those cards you gave me and my co-workers was really thoughful of you, Hans."

Hans smiled and replied, "Its no problem, Beth."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "I Can't wait to start dueling those kids."

Alexander looked at his son and replied, "Soon enough, son. Soon enough."

Suddenly, The Elevator door opened and a teenaged boy came out and he was about 15 and he wore a Minnesota Twins Cap and he wore a red shirt, White Pants as well as grey tennis shoes as well.

The Boy smiled and replied, "When do you want me to duel, sir?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Whenever your ready, Keaton."

Keaton smiled and replied, "I'm wanna duel that Fairy Girl Jamie."

Alexander smiled and replied, "If you think you and your deck are ready to go."

Keaton smiled and replied, "Indeed. I'll bring back that Eye of Timeaus when I Win and you'll give me what I Want, kay?"

Alexander then replied, "Thats the deal, young man. What you want in return will be no problem\."

Keaton smiled and replied, "Thanks sir. I will make you proud."

He ran into the elevator and it closed and went down.

Duncan looked at him and replied, "What did he want, sir?"

Alexander then replied, "Season Tickets to all Minnesota Twin games for the next 20 years. It costs me alot, But Its worth to use him as a duelist and a messenger."

Duncan sighed and replied, "Steep reward, but does he have a good enough deck to beat Jamie with?"

Alexander then replied, "In his deck has a specific machine type in it."

Duncan then replied, "Ancient Gears?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "No...Machiners."

Duncan smile dand replied, "Oh. But The Force Card needs 1,000 points to attack."

Alexander then replied, "I gave him 3 cards that'll help get over that."

Beth smiled and replied, "I heard of those 3 cards. They can help any kind of deck if used right."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Indeed they will. My deck has 2 copies of it, so I'm good to go."

Beth smiled and replied, "My Deck has a few cost cards, so I Can use one?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Of course you can. I'll give it you in a hour or so."

Beth smiled and replied, "Thats cool, sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cynthias house / 8:45pm

Cynthia was talking to her parents about her duel against Ken.

Her dad smiled and replied, "You did good tonight, kiddo."

Her mom then replied, "It must of been a nail-biter of a duel."

Cynthia smiled and replied, "It was, but I Put my heart into my deck and It guided me to victory."

Her mom then replied, "That is so true. As long as you believe in the heart of the cards, There's nothing you can do and it will guide you to victory."

Cynthia smiled and replied, "I Managed to summon 2 Electrums in my duel and thats a first for me."

Her dad then replied, "Thats good. He's hard to fusion summon, but well worth in a hero deck."

Her mom went to a nearby Closet that was locked up tight and she unlocked it and took a small red box out and she relocked it and he she walked over to Cynthia and smiled and replied, "You deserve these cards. They've been in our family for many, many years since your great grandfather used them in his duels against many odd opponets."

Her Dad nodded and replied, "Go, you deserve them."

Cynthia took the box and opened it and she gasped and replied, "I..I..Always wanted to use these cards and Now I Can. I'm rebuilding my deck now!"

She took the box and ran into her room.

Her mom looked at her husband and replied, "Do you think it was a good idea to let her have these cards, Sidney?"

Sidney smiled and replied, "She deserves them, Krystal. And besides, she has the best Hero deck since her Great-Grandfather Used it in Duel academy against many of duelists."

Krystal then replied, "Your right, she'll use the cards the right way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Primaland Apartments (Keatons Room) / 10:30pm

Keaton had a small, but very nice room. He moved out of his parents home when he was only 13 years old and he surived the streets of Minneapolis And St. Paul for about a year and then he met Alexander Ayalin on the street and he took Keaton in to his apartment building and made his life much better then before.

Keaton then replied, "This place is MUCH better then where I was living at before. When I moved out Of folk's place, I thought I'd never live in my own home and then Alexander gave me a place to live and start my life in a good way again."

He Went to his desk where his deck was and he organized it and he then smiled and replied, "Now I'm ready to duel again, Yay!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunday Novemeber 29th, 2199

School Baseball Field / 2:00pm

Daniel and Jeremy were dueling at the moment and Jeremy was doing good. Jeremy had a Dark Magician (2,500/2,100) In attack postion and 1 monster facedown as well as 1 facedown card and 3,000 lifepoints. Daniel had 2 facedown monsters, 2 facedown cards and 3,500 lifepoints and It was Jeremys Turn.

(Jeremy: 3,000LP / Jeremy: 3,500LP)

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Equip My magician with Dark Spear!"

The Spear appeared in The mages hand.

Jeremy resumed, "Attack!"

The mage fired a magic attack from its spear and it hit one of the facedown cards and a Kings Knight appeared (1,600/1,400) And shattered to pieces.

(Jeremy: 3,000LP / Jeremy: 2,400LP)

Jeremy sighed and replied "I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Spear shattered.

Daniel resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Command Knight for my Freed the matchless General!"

As the facedown card vanished, The mighty General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Reinforcements now attack!"

The General went in and slashed the mage and he shattered.

(Jeremy: 2,700LP / Daniel: 2,400LP)

Daniel sighed and replied, "That will be all for me."

Jeremy drew a card.

Daniel quickly replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Scapegoat!"

4 Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Jeremy resumed, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped it faceup, The old mage appeared (450/600).

The spellcaster chanted its spell and the general was no more.

Jeremy resumed, "I Tribute him for my Choas Command Magician!"

As the mage vanished, the mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack one of those sheep!"

The spellcaster fired its spell and 1 of the sheep was blown away.

Jeremy resumed, "Your turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Skilled White Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the mage of light appeared (1,700/1,900).

Jeremy resumed, "White magician, attack one of those sheep."

The mage fired a blast of magic another 1 of the sheep was blasted to bits.

Jeremy resumed, "Choas Mage, attack!"

The mage fired a magicial attack at the facedown card and a D.D. Warrior Lady appeared (1,500/1,600) and was blasted to the ground.

Jeremy groaned and replied, "Oh, damn it!"

A Portal opened up and the lifeless female body as well as the mage were sucked into it and then it closed.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Not bad, Daniel. Your move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron-armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior went and stabbed its sword into the mages stomach and he groaned and shattered to grey and white pixels.

(Jeremy: 2,600LP / Daniel: 2,400LP)

Daniel resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Throwstone Unit in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The catapult appeared (900/2,000).

Daniel resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Witch of the black Forest appeared (1,100/1,200) And shattered to black pixels.

Jeremy took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it into his disk.

Daniel sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Breaker the magician Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the magicial warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Breaker went in and slashed the knight and he shattered.

(Jeremy: 2,600LP / Daniel: 2,300LP)

Jeremy then replied, "Your move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Marauding Captain and with his ability, Exiled Force!"

The captain appeared (1,200/800) and with the bunch of ragged soldiors (1,000/1,000)

The ragged soldiors vanished and their spirit went into breaker and he shattered.

Daniel resumed, "Attack!"

The Captain went in and slashed Jeremy twice across his chest.

(Jeremy: 1,400LP / Daniel: 2,300LP).

Daniel resumed, "1 more card faceodown and its your move now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

The dark mage appeared (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy resumed, "I activate the spell card, Dedication through light and darkness! I Tribute him for my Dark Magician Of Choas!"

As the dark mage vanished, the choas mage appeared (2,800/2,600).

Jeremy resumed, "When He's summoned, I Can Bring a spell card back, like my Monster Reborn!"

He took his monster reborn card and added to his hand.

Jeremy then replied, "I Play it now!"

Daniel quickly replied, "I Activate Magic Jammer!"

He discarded a Release Restraint Card to his graveyard and the card shattered.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Worth a shot. Attack!"

The mage fired his attack and the captain was blown to pixels.

(Jeremy: 1,400LP / Daniel: 700LP)

Jeremy resumed, "You're move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster from his deck and he placed it in his graveyard and then he reshuffled his deck.

Daniel resumed, "I activate My own Monster Reborn!"

As he played the card, a women with a fancy dress appeared with a crown with a diamond in it and she had two swords that looked like crescent moons (2,600/1,700).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Meet my decks wonder, The Crescent Moon Queen!"

Jeremy sighed and replied, "hes 200 points weaker then my mage though.

Daniel smiled and replied, "I activate the spell card, Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The queens swords turned bright red (2,600/1,700 - 3,400/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Queenie, attack!"

The Queen rushed in and slashed the mage and he groaned and shattered.

(Jeremy: 800LP / Daniel: 700LP)

Daniel resumed, "He can attack again! Attack again!"

The Queen went in and slashed Jeremy.

(Jeremy: 0LP / Daniel: 700LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, 'Thats game, Jerm."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "That was a excellent duel. Where'd you get that Queen Card?"

Daniel laughed and replied, "I Ordered off the internet for about 100 hundred dollars and it came with 20 packs as well."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I remember that. It took 2 weeks for it to be delivered and you got 50 dollars back as well."

Daniel smiled and replied, "That was a good time. Lets go to our homes now."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Yes, lets."

They got on their bikes and rode off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 6:00pm

Alexander and his fellow Swordsman as well as Hans, Keaton and his son were once again enjoying a gourmet dinner of lobster and steak and many other side dishes.

Alexander smiled and replied, "That was incredible!"

Keaton finished a can of Pepsi and he sat the can down and he sighed and replied, "That was a incredible meal!"

Alexander looked at him and replied, "Glad you like it. Do want to duel using the seal or not?"

Keaton then replied, "I Want to duel...without it. I Want to see if my deck can stand up to hers in a duel so I Want to use my own field spell cards and not the seal."

Alexander smiled and replied, "That was a great choice, young man. No offense, but you would'nt be able to deal with the stress of using that card anyway."

Keaton sighed and replied, "Thats why I'm, not using it, master Alexander."

Beth sighed and replied, "Good choice, kid."

Keaton then replied, "Thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday November 30th, 2199

School Library / 3:00pm

Daniel, Jamie and Jeremy were looking at some books and studing at the same time.

Daniel then replied, "Me and Jeremy are heading to Mcdonalds and then home. Wanna come?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "No thanks, Lets meet at my home, kay?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "No prob."

The 2 pals left.

Jamie took her deck from her pocket and shuffled a few more cards from her pocket and slid them into her deck and she reshuffled it and placed it in her disk.

Suddenly, Keaton came in and He walked up to Jamie and she smiled at him and replied, "Can I help you?"

Keaton smiled and replied, "I'm Keaton Caio and would you like to duel?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Sure, lets do it right here."

Keaton smiled and replied, "Fine by me."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Library / 3:05pm

Jeremy looked towards the Librarys windown and he ran to it and he then replied, "My goodness."

Daniel looked at him and replied, "Whats up?"

Jeremy then replied, "Jamies dueling some guy named Keaton!"

Daniel then replied, "Keaton Caio? That Freshman that dropped out of high school and moved out of his folks to live on the street?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "The one and only."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Cool. Lets watch!"

They ran to the entrance and they quietly snuck in and hid behind a bookshelf in the Natural Science Section.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School Library / 3:10pm

(Keaton: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and Keaton smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Thank you. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine went in and jammed its pround into the facedown card and a Skelengel appeared (900/400) And shattered.

Jamie drew a card from her deck.

Keaton sighed and replied, "Okay then. 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Fairy Princess!"

As she sat the card down, The Beautiful fairy girl appeared with a kind smile (1,800/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "I Equip her with Silver Bow & Arrow!"

A Bow and arrow appeared in the princess's hand (1,800/1,000 - 2,100/1,300).

Jamie resumed, "Attack!"

The princess fired a arrow and it struck the machine and it exploded to shards of metal.

(Keaton: 7,850LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I activate De Spell!"

The Bow shattered (2,100/1,300 - 1,800/1,000).

Keaton resumed, "I end my with 1 facedown monster."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Princess, attack!"

The princess went in and slashed the card and and a Small bulky tank appeared with two rocket launchers on its sides (1,200/1,800).

Keaton resumed, "That is my machiners defender. Its too tough for your fairy and when its flipped, I can add 1 specific monster from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into the disks deck slot.

Jamie sighed and replied, "I place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Machiners Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, A tall robot appeard and it was green and silver, shaped like a marine in a flackjacket and helmet, with one glaring eye. Its right arm ended in a nasty blade (1,600/1,500).

Keaton resumed, "Lets duel it. Soldior, attack!"

The Soldior went and slashed the facedown card and a 2nd Skelengel appeared (900/400) and shattered

She drew a card from her deck.

Keaton resumed, "Your move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sprit of the harp in defense mode."

The fairy harpist appeared (800/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "Your turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "1 activate Double Summon! I Can normal summon twice this turn. I Summon General Commander Covinton and My machiners sniper!"

As he play the card, A Robot with a sniper rifle in its hand appeared (1,800/800) and then a tall red robot appeaed (1,000/600).

Keaton resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Activate my Own Double Summon! I First summon my hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Jamie resumed, "I now tribute my 2 fairies for my Wingweaver!"

As the two fairies vanished, the Tall beautiful 4-winged Fairy appeared (2,750/2,350.  
1 Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The Angel fired a beam of light and it struck the sniper and it exploded.

(Keaton: 6,750LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your move, boy."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

The Sniper appeared again (1,800/800).

Keaton resumed, "I activate my generals ability and by tributing my 3 machiners, I Can special summon the best machine in my deck!"

As the 3 monsters vanished, a huge machine and it was as big as Ancient Gear Golem, with armor, thick limbs, and a large rifle in its hands. On its back was a unit, out of which reached two mechanical limbs that held two giant missile launchers (4.600/4,100).

Keaton smiled and replied, "Meet My MACHINER'S FORCE!"

Jamie only gulped.

Daniel groaned and replied, "Not That thing."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Jamie has her work cut out for her. The Force requires 1,000 Lifepoints to attack anyway."

Keaton resumed, "I Equip my monster Effect Negater."

The Large Machine began to glow.

Keaton resumed, "With this card, The monsters Effect is negated!"

Daniel then replied, "Damn! Now he does'nt have to pay anything to attack!"

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The Machiners fired a barrage of missles and the fairy was blown away.

(Keaton: 6,750LP / Jamie: 6,350LP)

Keaton resumed, "General, direct attack!"

The General charged and it punched Jamie in the stomach

(Keaton: 6,750LP / Jamie: 5,350LP)

Keaton resumed, "Your move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Shrink!"

The Force shrank a bit (4,400/4,100 - 2,200/4,100).

Jamie resumed, "I Play monster reborn!"

The 8-Winged Angel appeared (2,750/2,350).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Wingweaver, Attack his Machiners Force!"

The fairy fired a beam of light and fired at it the large machine and struck it. Then it sparked and a fierce explosion was seen.

(Keaton: 6,200LP / Jamie: 5,350LP)

Keaton looked shocked as the smoke clear from the explosion and he slowly replied, "No...not my Force!"

Jamie resumed, "I Play Dian Keto and that'll be all for me."

(Keaton: 6,200LP / Jamie: 6,350LP)

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my general for my Machine King."

As the general vanished, The Large Robot appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Keaton resumed, "I equip the king with Mist Body."

The machine was now surronded by pale mist.

Keaton resumed, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and now, attack!"

The Fairy fired another beam and it struck the machine in its chest.

Keaton smiled and replied, "I activate Hallowed Life Barrier!"

He discarded a Shapesnatch to his graveyard.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Your move now."

Keaton drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "Time to take a trip where machines Rule. I activate the field spell card, Land Of Machines!"

As he played the card, the Library was changed to a Desert wasteland and 4 Large factories rose up behind Keaton.

The Bookshelves vanished and Daniel and Jeremy were revelaed and Jamie looked at Daniel and replied, "I though you'd be gone by now."

Daniel sighed and replied, "We were about to leave, but you started a duel and we could'nt resist to watch you duel."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thats cool."

Keaton resumed, "This field can only be on the field If I have my machine king and It grants 300 ATK To all of my machines!"

The King began to glow (2,300/2,000 - 2,600/2,000).

Keaton resumed, "I Summon My Cyber Esper in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, another machine appeared and it looked like a thin, metallic, humanoid wasp of some sort, with four blade-like wings. Its shoulders were shrugged, and it bowed its head downwards. (1,200/1,800 - 1,500/1,800) and The Kings ATK tose (2,600/2,000 - 2,700/2,000).

Keaton resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly!"

The Machines ATK rose (2,700/2,000 - 3,400/2,000).

Keaton resumed, "King, knock her out of the park!"

The Machine fired its fist and it struck The Fairy, blowing it to bits.

Keaton: 6,200LP / Jamie: 5,700LP)

Keaton resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jamie was about to draw a card.

Keaton quickly stood up and replied, "Wait! As long as I Have my esper on the field, You have to show many any card you draw!"

Jamie growled as she drew a card and it was Pot Of Greed.

Jamie resumed, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the robo soldior appeared (1,600/1,800 - 1,900/1,800) And the Kings ATK went Up (2,700/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The king fired its fist at the facedown card and a Gellenduo appeared (1,700/0) And took the hit.

Keaton sighed and replied, "Knight, attack her other facedown card!"

The Knight went in and slashed the card and a Nova Summoner appeared (1,400/800) And exploded to red pixels.

Another one appeared (1,400/800).

Keaton sighed and replied, "Whatever. Your move."

Jamie drew a card and showed it to Keaton and it was a Polymerization card.

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute my Summoner for my Majestic Mech Ohka!"

As the summoner vanished, Ohka appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jamie resumed, "I Switch My Gellenduo to attack postion and i activate the spell card, Elfs light!"

Ohka began to glow bright (2,400/1,400 - 2,800/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Ohka began to glow hard and it fired a wave of light and it struck the large robot and it sparked and exploded to black pixels.

Keaton: 6,100LP / Jamie: 5,700LP)

The Wastleland and the factory vanished and it returned to the library and all of his machines ATK Went down a little Bit (1,900/1,800 - 1,600/1,800) (1,500/1,800 - 1,200/1,800).

Keaton resumed, "Gellenduo, attack his Cyber Esper!"

The two little faires fired two balls of light and it struck the machine, blowing it to pieces.

Keaton: 5,600LP / Jamie: 5,700LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown, 1 card facedown and I Switch my knight to defense and that'll be all for me."

The Robo knight knelt.

Jamie drew a card.

Keaton quickly replied, "I activate dust tornado!"

The tornado struck Ohka (2,900/1,000 - 2,400/1,400).

Keaton resumed, "I Tribute Gellenduo for My Airknight Parshath!"

As the two cute fairies vanished, The marvelous fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The Knight went in and slashed the knight and it was reduced to scrap parts.

(Keaton: 5,500LP / Jamie: 5,700LP)

Jamie drew a card from her deck and replied, "Ohka, blast his facedown card!"

Ohka fired its attack and it struck the facedown card and a man with many parts on its body appeared (400/400) And it was vaporized by the flame attack.

Keaton smiled and replied, "That was my mechanized Marauder! His ability is cool. By Discarding 1 card.."

Keaton discarded a Gatekeeper to his graveyard.

Keaton resumed, "I▓m allowed to summon a Machine from my deck with equal or less Attack Points than the Monster that Attacked him! I Choose My Slot Machine!"

As he played the card, the slot machine robot appeared with 3 cheeries on its front (2,000/2,300).

Jamie smiled and replied, "That Pathetic 7 Star monster?"

Keaton growled and replied, "DO Not make fun of my monsters, witch!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Well, excuse me. 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Summon My X - Head Cannon!"

As he sat the card down, The Cannon turret appeared (1,800/1,500).

Keaton resumed, "I Give My Slot Machine 7 Completed and my Cannon Machine Conversion Factory!"

1 of the slot machines slots twirrled around and it landied on 7 (2,000/2,300 - 2,700/2,300) and the Cannons began to glow silver (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,800).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. Slot Machine, attack!"

The Machine fired a beam and it struck ohka, blasting it to white pixels.

Keaton resumed, "Cannon, attack!"

The cannon fired 2 shots and the Airknight was blasted to bits.

(Keaton: 5,500LP / Jamie: 5,000LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "I Apoligize for insulting your monster, Keaton."

Keaton smiled and replied, "I forgive you and its your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Place a monster in defense mode and that'll be all for me."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Z - Metal Tank!"

As he sat the card down, the large Yellow Tank (1,500/1,300).

Keaton resumed, "I Removed then from play to Summon a new machine!"

As the two connected together, The Cannon landied on top of the tank (2,400/2,100).

Keaton resumed, "Meet My XZ - Tank Cannon!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Meh."

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The Cannon fired a shot at the facedown card and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and the shot bounced off of it.

(Keaton: 4,500LP / Jamie: 5,700LP)

Keaton sighed and replied, ."That'll end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Oh Yea! I activate the ritual card, Contract with Heavens!"

A Large gate appeared behind Jamie.

Daniel gulped and replied, "What? Only 1 copy of Darcell and Contract were made!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Dueled this guy when I was only 10 in the park and he was a illegial Card Seller and When I won, He gave me these 2 cards before be sent to prison. Now thats settled, I Tribute My Marshmallon and the kelbek in my hand to do so!"

As the marshmallon and the sand fairy were absorbed into the gate, A Fairy appeared and She Had 3 Golden swords and she also wore Bronze armor as well (2,600/2,700).

Jamie resumed, "Meet Darcell, Guardian Of Angels. She gains 200 Points for every card in my hand and i Have 2!"

Darcells swords began to glow (2,600/2,700 - 3,000/2,700).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her Tank!"

The Swordsman went and cleaved the machine down the middle and she got back as the tank exploded to shards of molten metal.

(Keaton: 3,900LP / Jamie: 5,700LP)

Jamie resumed, "1 more card facedown and its Your move now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I activate Limitor Removal!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "No. I activate Magic Jammer!"

She discarded a Mudora to her graveyard and the Card shattered And Darcells ATK changed (3,000/2,700 - 2,800/2,700).

Keaton resumed, "I Switch My Slot Machine to defense mode And I Place 1 more monster facedown and Also 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The Slot Machine Knelt.

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Darcell, Attack his slot machine!"

The Fairy went in and slashed the slot machine and it exploded to shards of metal.

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I summon my Bokoichi the Freightening Car in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a small Train car with a fiendish face appeared (500/500).

Keaton resumed, "I activate Machine Duplication to special summon 2 more from my deck!"

As he played the card 2 more of the card appeared (500/500 x2).

Keaton resumed, "I flip my facedown monster up, Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive!"

As he flipped the card up, a Steam engine with a fiendish face appeared (1,400/1,000).

Keaton resumed "When its flipped, I Can draw a card from my deck and Thanks my to bokoichis, I Can draw 3 more!"

He drew 4 new cards.

Keaton resumed, "I activate Back to square one!"

He discarded a Y - dragon head to his graveyard and Darcell gasped and reappeared on her deck.

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. Dekoichi, attack her directly!"

The engine charged in and it slammed into Jamie.

(Keaton: 3,900LP / Jamie: 4,300LP)

Jamie drew Darcell again and replied, "I Summon My Zolga in attack mode."

As he sat the the card down, the Sand Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Attack!"

The fairy went in and slammed its body into the steam engine and it exploded to shards of metal.

(Keaton: 3,600LP / Jamie: 4,300LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your move now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Tribute 2 of my Bokoichis for my Perfect Machine King!"

As the two cards vanished, The Large Robot appeared (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do It. attack!"

The King fired a barrage of missles and the sand fairy was blown to bits.

(Keaton: 3,600LP / Jamie: 2,800LP)

Keaton smiled and replied, "This duel is ending soon. Your move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Bokoichi for my Pendulum Machine!"

As the frightening card vanished, A Large Red machine with a large blade appeared (1,750/2,000).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do It. King, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and the facedown card was wiped out.

Perfect Machine King vanished.

Jamie smiled and replied, "That was my Kelbek you wiped out!"

Keaton growled and replied, "My other one can attack you!"

The machine went in and slashed Jamie in the chest with its large blade.

(Keaton: 3,600LP / Jamie: 1,050LP)

Keaton smiled and replied, "Hurt, did'nt it? I end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Sanctuary Of the Sky!"

As slid it in and it shut, The Beautiful Sanctuary appeared.

Jamie resumed, "I Summon My Zeridas, Hearld of Heaven!"

As she sat the card down, the Fairy of light appeared with its sword (2,100/800).

Jamie resumed, "lets do it. Attack Her Machine!"

The Machine went in and slashed it and it exploded to red pixels.

(Keaton: 3,250LP / Jamie: 1,050LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your move now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Royal Knight!"

As she sat the card down, The Crystal Fairy warrior appeared (1,300/900).

Jamie resumed, "I Activate the equip spell card, Elfs Light!"

The knight began to glow (1,300/900 - 1,700/700).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The Knight went in and slashed the facedown card and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and shattered to pieces.

Another one appeared (1,400/1,450).

Jamie resumed, "When My Knight destroys a monster, I Gain lifepoints equal to your monster DEF points!"

(Keaton: 3,250LP / Jamie: 2,500LP)

Jamie resumed, "Zeridas, your move!"

The Fairy went and cleaved the 2nd rat down the middle. The pieces shattered to light-blue pixels.

A Large Bulky machine appeared (800/2,200).

Jamie resumed, "Gear Golem the Iron Fortress, eh? Your move now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Fortress for My Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As the machine vanished, a Creature covered in armor appeared (2,500/1,600).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. attack her Knight!"

The machine went in and slashed the knight and it exploded to shards of crystal.

Keaton resumed, "Lucky. your move."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Warrior Of Zera!"

as he played the card, the Green-helmeted warrior appeared (1,600/1,600).

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute my zera for 1 of the best fairies!"

as the warrior transformed, it was a now a large Fairy with 2 large beautiful Wings and a green helmet (2,800/2,600).

Jamie resumed, "For his ability, I'm sending Darcell to the graveyard!"

She discarded the fairy to her graveyard And Zerato fired a beam of light from its sword and it struck The machine, blasting it to pieces.

Jamie resumed, "Zerato, you first."

Zerato fired another beam and it struck Keaton in the chest.

(Keaton: 450LP / Jamie: 2,500LP)

Jamie resumed, "Zerdias, end it now."

The fairy went in and slashed Keaton.

(Keaton: 0LP / Jamie: 2,500LP)

Jamie resumed, "That ends it."

Keaton smiled and replied, "Thanks for a great duel, Jamie. I enjoyed it."

Jamie smiled and replied, "That was a fun duel."

Keaton left the library.

Daniel and Jeremy went to him and Daniel replied, "Great duel, Jam!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "I know it was a great one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dark Spear / Equip Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician holding a large green spear

This card can only be equipped to a 'Dark Magician.' As long as this card is equipped to the Monster, when the equipped Monster attacks a Monster in Defense Position with ATK higher than the defending Monster's DEF, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to the opponent.

Note: This card was first used by the Pharaoh in the final Yugioh episode "The Final Duel" (Part Four). All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Crescent Moon Queen

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,700/7 Stars

This Monster may attack a second time in the same Battle Phase. If this Monster attacks a second time in a Battle Phase, this card is switched to defense mode.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him

Mechanized Marauder

Warrior/Effect/Dark/Attack: 400/Defense: 400/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, you may discard one card from your hand and Special Summon one Machine-Type monster from your deck with equal or less ATK than the monster that destroyed this card in face up ATK mode.

Note: This card was created by MichaelJd4 and all creative credit goes to him.

Effect Negater / Equip Spell Card

Image: Boar Soldior and Panther Warrior glowing white and about to attack 2 Rabid Horseman

Any effect monster equipped with this card has their effect negated.

Land of Machines / Field Spell Card

Image: A desert wastleland with 3 Large Factories

This card is destroyed if there is no "Machine King" on the controller's side of the field. As long as this card remains on the field, Increase the ATK of all machine type monsters on your side of the field by 300 points.

Contract with the Heavens / Ritual Spell Card

Image: The Gate To Heaven begining To open.

This card is to ritual summon "Darcell, Guardian Of Angels" and you must offer monsters from your side of the field or hand that equals 8 stars more.

Darcell, Guardian Of Angels

Fairy/Ritual/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,700/8 Stars

This Card Can only Be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Card "Contract With The Heavens" and you must offer monsters from your side of the or in your hand that equal 8 stars or more. Increase this Monsters ATK by 200 points for every card in your hand. When this card is destroyed in battle, The monsters used to ritual summon this card are returned to your deck and then you reshuffle your deck and draw 2 cards from it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Victory for Jamie, Cool beans. Time for 1 more duel before Duncan, Lucas and Beth came to duel our heros. In the next chapter, Vicky is relaxing in her home and then her ex-boyfriend cames challenges her to a seal duel. Will she be successful in her duel? Find Out In "Cyber Commander", Coming Soon.


	36. Cyber Commander

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 36: Cyber Commander

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 8:00pm

Keaton was on the couch with a headache, talking to Alexander and his 3 swordsman.

Keaton groaned and replied, "She's a tough duelist to duel!"

Alexander sighed and replied, "I Know, she's a toughie to beat."

Duncan sighed and replied, "With Archlord Zerato it won't be any easier to beat them. At least with the Seal, She won't be able to bring it out at all."

Keaton groaned and replied, "Zerato is a pain in the butt to beat!"

Alexander opened the desk drawer near the bottom and he got out 3 cards from his desk drawer and handied them all to Keaton and he took them and looked at them and he gulped and replied, "Oh, My..These cards are extremely Rare! Where'd you get them?"

Alexander chuckled and replied, "From trading and Wining duels all over the world, young man. You deserve more them me. Redo your deck and come back to me and we'll practice using my dueltron system I invented last week. It works well and You can starting training in about a couple of days, kay?"

Keaton smiled and replied, "Yes, sir!"

He got into the elevator and left.

Beth smiled and replied, "What WERE those 3 cards, sir?"

Alexander then replied, "The Rarest 3 machine monsters in the game! Only 1 of each exists and were awarded to the 2099 World Championship winner when it was held at Disneyland Hong Kong."

Beth gasped and replied, "Those 3...? Wow!"

Alexander then replied, "About 3 years ago, I Dueled a guy that had them in his collection. The Guy was a master Card thief and wanted in 15 states In The United States. I Heard he had stolen the 3 cards from the cards current owners mansion. He shot and killed one of the owners bodyguard and severly injured the Owner. The owner was a great friend and I promised I'd find him and take care of him myself. and I Found him in bar in London and Challenged Him to a duel. He Had His Neo-Daedalus on the field, But thanks to Nightmare Steel Cage, I summoned my Armed Dragon LV10 and he had 100 lifepoints left and attacked and won. I turned him in and he was excuted the following week. After I returned the cards to the mansion owner, the next day he sent one of his assistants to give me the 3 cards as a gift for getting the thief and returning everything he stole from his mansion."

Lucas smiled and replied, "You kepted them until today and Never showed them or used them until now?"

Alexander chuckled and replied, "Cool it, Lucas. I wanted the cards to be in good condition until I needed them."

Beth sighed and replied, "He gots all the luck with help and cards from our leader."

Alexander only sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's house / 9:45pm

Jamie was in his room, looking at her side deck that had 15 in them.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Its trime I Brought in these lovely girls and cute fairies for my newest deck."

She took out 5 cards she did'nt needed and added 15 she did need and she reshuffled her deck.

She smiled and replied, "This deck is the da bomb! I Can't wait to use it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Tuesday, December 1st, 2199

a Small House On Minneapolis's north side / 5:00pm

The 1st Floor Master Vicky was in her house, Watching TV and relaxing. She looked at her Slime Deck and smiled at it.

She Went to her computer and logged into a chat server. She was known Iv2199.

Vicky smiled and replied, "Time to chat and see who's happy enough to chat with me."

She went into a Chatroom that 2 other people in it.

She Type In hello and whats up to into the chat room.

Suddenly, Her E-Mail button button said "New Mail, lady!"

She clicked on the envolope and the message came up:

Dear Iv2199,

Its me your ex-fiancee Aaron Jacobs. I'll be looking foward to dueling your pathetic Slime deck outside of your home tonight at about 9:00. Be ready to be sealed away with my new & improved War Hero Deck,

Sincerely,

Aaron Calvin Jacobs ACJ2180.

Vicky then shedded a single tear after she deleted the message

20 Years ago when she was only 28 years old, she was engaged to a Man Named Aaron Calvin Jacobs. They were engaged for about 5 years and were about to get married in 2180. But in a New Orleans, tournement they entered, they dueled hard until they got up to the final match and were forced to duel other, Aaron told Vicky the night before that he cheated in his duels. He had stored about 5 cards in his sleeve and was switching out cards in his hand with the cards he had stored, She told the Tournement Head about what he did and he was disqualified from the tournement. The 3 opponets that were defeated were asked to come back and Vicky Won the tournement and won the prize of 10 thousand dollars and was asked to be the 6th floor master In Alexanders Battle Tower. He was pissed and He went to her Hotel room and it was a nightmare what happened. He brought a handgun up to her room and he began to insult and harrass her about 40 times before she said it was over between them both. He did'nt care about that and fired a shot from her gun, striking her in her left shoulder.She had enough strength to walk to him and she kicked him in his family jewels and he slowly fell to the ground. She called the Police and they came and arrested him for assult and attempted murder. He was put away in jail for about 8 years and the judge ordered him to not came near her for the rest of their lives. He was also banned from tournement play for about 25 years. after 8 years past, he got out and went to a man named Alexander Ayalin to help out his deck and plan his revenge.

She sighed and replied, "Time to get this over with once in for all."

She got her deck and she took 3 cards from her side deck and she shuffled the cards into it and reshuffled her deck.

She sighed again and replied, "I can cay the police on him, but I'll duel him instead and say what he meant by sealing her away."

She gulped and replied, "Oh man. He has that card in his deck."

----------------------------------------------------------  
Outside Of Vickys House / 5:30pm

Vicky was in her backyard, awaiting her Ex.

Suddenly, a Tall man came in the yard on a motorcycle and he wore a black leather jacket and a helmet. He took it off and he had a brown hair, a moustache and a goatee. He took his dark disk from his bike and placed it on her arm.

He smiled and replied, "Good evening, my dear."

She sighed and replied, "Hello, Aaron!"

Aaron snarled and replied, "Its time to seal you away, bitch. You gave me hell by telling the tournement head that I cheated. We could of become a famous dueling couple!"

Vicky growled and replied, "I had to! You did what Bandit Keith did in his duel against Joey wheeler."

Aaron growled and replied, "Whatever, you ugly hag! Lets duel already!"

Both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Aaron: 8,000LP / Vicky: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Aaron smiled and replied, "Start it already."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Place 1 card facedown and I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I activate the seal of orichalcos!"

He opened his field slot and shoved the card into and as it closed, the seal appeared on the ground and the seal appeared on his forhead.

Vicky sighed and replied, "You creep!"

Aaron smiled and replied, "Thanks! I Summon My Overdrive!"

As he sat the card down, The Machine Gun tank appeared with the seal on its body (1,600/1,500 - 2,100/1,500).'

Aaron resumed, "Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells at the facedown card and a Mother Grizzly appeared (1,400/1,200) and shattered to light blue pixels.

Another Bear appeared (1,400/1,200).

Aaron resumed, "Your move now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Switch my bear to defense mode and I place 1 more monster facedown and that'll be all for now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Omni-Tank T-34!"

As he sat the card down, the Demon-Face tank appearead with the seal on its forehead (1,450/1,700 - 1,950/1,700).

Aaron resumed, "Attack!"

The tank fired a shot at the facedown card and a Revival Jam appeared (1,500/500) and was splattered all over the place.

Aaron resumed, "Overdrive, your move!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and the bear roared and exploded to light-blue pixels.

A 3rd Bear appeared (1,400/1,200).

Aaron resumed, "You lucked out. Your turn."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I activate monster reincarnation."

She discarded a draw slime and got back Revival Jam.

Vicky resumed, "Since I sent draw slime, I Get to draw 1 card from my deck."

She drew a card.

Vicky resumed, "I activate the trap card, Last Machine acid virus!"

Aaron gulped at the newely activated card.

Vicky resumed, "I have to tribute a water, so my bear will do."

The bear shattered.

Vicky resumed, "Now all machines on the field are destroyed and all of them in your hand are sent to the graveyard and for every machine destroyed or discarded, you lose 500 lifepoints!"

Both of aarons machines rusted up and exploded to rusted pixels. Suddenly, a Adhesive Explosive rusted up and exploded to rusted pixels.

(Aaron: 6,500LP / Vicky: 8,000LP)

Vicky resumed, "I end my turn with a facedown card."

Aaron drew a card and he sighed and replied, "Not a machine. I Summon My Marauding Captain!"

As he sat the card down, the captain appeared (1,200/800 - 1,700/800).

Aaron resumed, "Lets do it. Captain, attack her facedown card!"

The Captain went and slashed the facedown card and a Revival Jam appeared (1,500/500) and splattered all over the place.

Vicky resumed, "I activate the spell card, slime vase."

a Draw slime appeared (300/300).

Vicky resumed, "I tribute it for a monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Aaron resumed, "I Summon another Captain and a Exiled Force!"

Another Captain appeared (1,200/800 - 1,700/800) and the forces ATK went up (1,000/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

The force vanished and their spirit went into the facedown card and a Slime Eel appeared and splattered all over the place.

Aaron resumed, "Captains, ATTACK!"

The captains went and slashed vicky across her chest.

(Aaron: 6,500LP / Vicky: 4,600LP)

Aaron smiled and replied, "You're move now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Aaron drew a card and he sighed and replied, "Your virus is now done with. I Play Monster reborn on my Overdrive!"

The machine reappeared (1,600/1,500 - 2,100/1,500).

Vicky smiled and replied, "I activate my Slime Hole!"

A spirit came out of the machine and it was absorbed into Vickys body.

(Aaron: 6,500LP / Vicky: 6,200LP)

Aaron sighed and replied, "Whatever! I summon My V - Tiger Jet!"

As he sat the card down, the Tiger Jet appeared (1,600/1,800 - 2,100/1,800).

Aaron resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The captain charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Large blob of pink slime appeared (1,000/800) and splattered all over.

Vicky resumed, "That was my Healer Slime! When destroyed, I Gain 800 lifepoints!"

(Aaron: 6,500LP / Vicky: 7,000LP)

Aaron resumed, "Attack!"

The Tiger fired a barrage of missles...

Vicky quickly replied, "I activate negate attack!"

The missles stopped and explodeded.

Aaron resumed, "1 card facedown and That'll be all for me."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Slime Beast!"

as he sat the card, a Glob of red and Yellow slime formed into a tiger (1,800/1,500).

Vicky resumed, "I Equip the spell card, Slime Energy!"

The Tiger began to glow (1,800/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Vicky resumed, "Lets do it. Beast, attack!"

The Beast went and slashed the captain and he groaned and shattered to pixels.

(Aaron: 6,100LP / Vicky: 7,000LP)

Vicky smiled wickedly and replied, "I always wanted to do this to you! I activate Meteor Of Destruction!"

A Large Meteor crashed right onto Aaron.

(Aaron: 5,100LP / Vicky: 7,000LP)

Vicky resumed, "I end my turn now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I Summon My W - Wing Catapult!"

As he sat the card, the winged Machine appeared (1,300/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

Aaron resumed, "I merged them both!"

As the two machines mered, a larger better machine appeared (2,000/2,100 - 2,500/2,100).

Aaron resumed, "Meet VW - Tiger Catapult! I activate my facedown call of the haunted!"

Overdrive appeared again (1,600/1,500 - 2,100/1,500).

Aaron resumed, "VW, attack!"

The Machine fired a couple of missles and the slime creature was wiped out.

(Aaron: 5,100LP / Vicky: 6,800LP)

Aaron resumed, "Attack the whore directly!"

the turret fired a barrage of shots and struck Vicky.

(Aaron: 5,100LP / Vicky: 4,700LP)

Aaron smiled and replied, "Take that! Your move now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Humanoid Slime!"

As he sat the card, down, the gold armored slime appeared (800/2,000).

Vicky resumed, I Play my 3rd Slime Vase!"

Another Draw slime appeared (300/300).

Vicky resumed, "I Tribute both for my Ozama!"

As the two slimes vanished, the Tall Red Slime creature appeared (3,000/3,000) and a Humanoid Slime (800/2,000) and a Healing Slime (1,000/800).

Aaron took a step back and he gulped and replied, "oh...my. Where'd you get that thing? You never had it in your deck!"

Vicky smiled and replied, "The tower head Alexander gave me it to be in his tower, Aaron. Attack his VW!"

The Creature went and slammed its hammer onto the machine, smashing it to pieces.

(Aaron: 4,600LP / Vicky: 4,700LP)

Vicky smiled and replied, "Take that! Your move now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Switch my Overdrive to defense and that'll be all for me."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Beast!"

Another Slimy tiger appeared (1,800/1,500).

Vicky resumed, "Beast, attack!"

The beast went in and slashed the machine, and it exploded.

Vicky smile dand replied, "Ozama, attack him!"

Ozama went in and slammed its hammer hand On Aarons head.

(Aaron: 1,600LP / Vicky: 4,700LP)

Vicky resumed, "Your move now."

Aaron drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization!"

Vicky looked puzzled and replied, "To fuse what?"

Aaron resumed, "1 Machine monster and 1 Warrior Monster!"

As he discarded the card to his graveyard, a Goblin attack force and a Robotic Knight appeared and merged with each other and the ending result was a Man-made Machine and he had a robotic sword in both of its hand (0/0 - 500/0).

Vicky then replied, "Who are WHAT is that?"

Aaron laughed and replied, "Shut Up and I'll tell you! Meet Cyber Hero! his ATK & DEF Are the combined monsters ATK!"

The Heros ATK went up (500/0 - 4,400/1,800).

Aaron resumed, "Lets do It. attack!"

the cyber hero rushed in and slashed the Slimey Creature and it collapsed to the ground and exploded to red pixels and the Healer Slime and the Humanoid Slime exploded as well.

(Aaron: 1,600LP / Vicky: 3,300LP)

Aaron resumed, "This duel is almost over. 1 card facedown and its Your move now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I place a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Aaron drew a card and replied "I Summon My Cyber Commander!"

As he sat the card down, the soldior cyborg appeared with the seal on its head (750/750 - 1,250/750).

Vicky growled and replied, "You bastard! How dare you use Tristan Taylors favorite card with the seal!"

Aaron smiled and replied, "I Can use any card I Want in my deck, so drop dead! I activate the equip spell card, Cyber Rifle!"

The Commanders Gun grew longer and turned silver (1,250/750 - 1,750/750).

Aaron resumed, "I activate Metorain! Attack her beast!"

The Hero and stabbed its sword into the blob and it splattere all over the place.

(Aaron: 1,600LP / Vicky: 400LP)

Aaron smiled and replied, "Attack her final facedown card!"

The Commande fired a barrage of bullets at the facedown card and a Humanoid Slime appeared (2,300/2,000) and absorbed all of the bullets.

(Aaron: 1,350LP / Vicky: 400LP)

Aaron resumed, "Your move now."

Vicky drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reincarnation!"

She discarded a Acid Slime and Got her Ozama back.

Vicky resumed, "I Summon a Clone Slime."

As she sat the card down, A Green Slime creature appeared (0/0).

Vicky resumed, "You know whats next!"

The slimes vanished and Ozama appeared with a acid slime and a Healer Slime (800/1,000) (1,000/800).

Vicky resumed, "I activate Shrink!"

The Hero shrank (4,400/1,800 - 2,200/1,800).

Vicky resumed, "I activate Gift of the Martyr!"

Healer slime vanished and was absorbed into the acid slime (1,000/800 - 1,800/800).

Vicky resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Acid slime fired a beam of light from its red spot and it struck The commander, blowing it to pieces.

(Aaron: 1,350LP / Vicky: 400LP)

Vicky resumed, "Ozama, attack!"

Ozama went in and it was about to smash the machine..

Vicky resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly!"

The creatures ATK went up (3,000/3,000 - 3,700/3,000).

Aaron gulped and replied, "This can't be happening to me!"

Vicky smiled and replied, "It is and your through, jerkoff! Ozama..."

Its got its hammer hand ready and slammed it on the machine, smashing it to bits.

(Aaron: 0LP / Vicky: 400LP)

The Seal Surronded Aaron and his soul was sent into the sky and his souless body collasped to the ground.

Vicky went to his disk and took his deck out and he took out the Cyber Commander and the cyber hero card and placed them both into her side deck and she took the deck of machine and warriors and placed them in her other pocket and she walked back into her house.

-  
Alexanders Penthouse / 8:45pm

Alexander stared at his 3 swordsman and replied, "You 3 ready to face those kids and get their seal cards for us!"

The 3 nodded.

Alexander then replied, "Good. I'll reward you 1 million dollars if you win and bring their dragon card to me. So GET THEM!"

Lucas smiled evily and replied, "Daniel, your through!"

Beth smiled evily and replied, "Jeremy, get ready for your final duel!"

Duncan smiled evily and replied, "Jamie, you going to pay for embarrasing at the light rail station the other day."

Alexnander then replied, "Lets do It Then! We'll start this Thursday while they're at school is a good start."

Lucas then replied, "Will do, sir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Last Machine Acid Virus / Normal Trap Card

Image: Several Acid Slimes attacking a Tank

Tribute one Water-type monster on your side of the field. Destroy all Machine-type monsters on your opponent's side of the field, your opponents hand and for the next three turns each card your opponent draws. For each Machine-Type destroyed by this effect, inflict 500 Points of Damage to your Opponents lifepoints.

Slime Hole / Normal Trap Card

Image: A hole in the ground with a small trail of blue slime leaking out of it.

Activate when a Monster is special Summoned. Increase your Life Points equal to the Monsters Original ATK. Afterwards, destroy the Summoned monster.

Note: Both of these cards were Used by Mad Dog in the Yugioh GX Episode "No Pain No Gain". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Healer Slime

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you regain 800 lifepoints.

Slime Beast

Aqua/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

"A Large Slime Creature formed into a tiger. It attacks with its slime claws."

Cyber Hero

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/8 Stars

1 Machine-Type monster + 1 Warrior-Type monster

This card can only be fusion with "Polymerization" and with the fusion-material monsters shown above. This monsters ATK & DEF is the combined ATK & DEF of the fusion material monsters.

Cyber Rifle / Equip Spell Card

Image: Cyber Commander Firing its rifle at a unknown creature

This card can only be equipped to "Cyber Commander". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 500 points.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now The Swordsman attack for the final time. First up: Lucas duels Daniel and he has a couple of new weapons to use. Will Daniel be victorious in his duel? Find Out in "Volcanic Doomfire", Coming Soon.


	37. Volcanic Doomfire

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 37: Volcanic Doomfire

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies home / 9:00pm

Jamie was on her phone, talking to Vicky. Her Family and friends were in her room as well.

She sighed and replied, "Well, at least it went good in your case. Yea, it was good hearing from you again, Vicky. Bye."

She hung up the phone.

Daniel then replied, "How's she doing?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "She fine, but shakened up by the duel."

Jeremy then replied, "Who knew? She get challenged to a seal duel by her ex-fiancee. If he had'nt screwed up, they would of been married by now and dueling as a happy couple."

Jamie then replied, "With him gone now, Vicky will be hopefully left alone now."

Dirk then replied, "Alexander must be stopped at once!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "He's sending Lucas, Duncan and Beth out to duel and then he'll duel himself."

Dirk then replied, "Yes. We better be on our toes."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Yes, indeed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wendsday, December 3rd, 2199

Alexanders Penthouse (Duel Room) / 9:00am

Keaton was in Alexanders duel room, awaiting to duel a robot duelist. Alexander, Vladimir (Who had the day off from school), Lucas, Beth and Duncan were watching from the wooden stands nearby.

Beth looked at Alexander and replied, "Are you sure he's up to this? He's dueling the robot at the highest level: MAX 10! None of us have been able to beat it. Are you sure he'll be able to win?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "We had a lower level robot, but he only wanted to duel the hardest level robot instead."

Suddenly, the floor opened up and a robotic man with mechancial duel disk came out.

The robot turned on and announced, "Ready to duel challenger in duel."

Keaton and the robot activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000."

"Time to duel!", Keaton yelled out.

(Robot: 8,000LP / Keaton: 8,000LP)

The robot and Keaton drew 5 cards from their decks.

Robot then replied, "Challenger, begin duel."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "All right then. I Set a monster facedown and that'll do it for now."

The Robot drew a card and replied, "Summon Getsu Fuhma in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the Female Dark women appeared (1,700/1,200).

Robot resumed, "Fuhma, attack now."

Fuhma went and slashed the facedown card and a mechanical snail appeared (800/1,000) and shattered to shards of metal.

Robot then replied, "End turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mechancialchaser."

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. attack."

The Machine went and jammed its prod into the womens stomach and she gasped and exploded to pixels.

(Robot: 7,850LP / Keaton: 8,000LP)

Keaton resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Robot drew a card and replied, "I start by activating the spell card Frontline Base."

The spell card appeared on the field.

Robot resumed, "Now Summon dark blade in attack mode."

As it sat the card down, the Dark-Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Robot resumed, "I use my spell card to summon my Pitch-Black Dragon in attack mode."

As it sat the card down, a Black Dragon appeared with a quiet roar (900/600).

Robot resumed, "Union activate."

The dark swordsman jumped in the air and landied on the dragon.

Robot resumed, "When On my dragon, it gains 400 ATK & DEF and a trampling ability."

(1,800/1,500 - 2,200/1,900).

Robot resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Blade, attack."

The warrior and its mount went and slammed its sword into Machine and it sparked and exploded to shards of metal.

(Robot: 7,850LP / Keaton: 7,750LP)

Robot resumed, "End turn with 1 facedown card."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Robot drew a card and replied, "Summon a monster facedown. Dark blade, attack."

The dragon rider went in and slammed its sword into the facedown and a large Bulky machine appeared (800/2,200) and the dragon-rider did'nt even scratch it."

The Robot resumed, "End turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my gear golem the iron the fortress for my Machine King!"

As the machine vanished, the Tall robot appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Keaton resumed, "Machine King, attack with jet fist!"

The machine fired its fist at the dragon warrior and the warrior jumped off and it struck the dragon, smashing it to pieces.

(Robot: 7,750LP / Keaton: 7,750LP)

Keaton sighed and replied, "I Know that was coming. I End my turn now."

The robot drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Dark blade for Prenumbral Soldior Lady."

As the swordsman vanished, the Lady of darkness appeared (2,100/1,400).

Keaton resumed, "My machine is stronger, rust bucket."

The Robot Resumed, "I activate the equip spell card, Scroll Of Bewitchment."

Machine King began to glow.

The Robot resumed, "Lets do it. Prenumbral soldior lady, attack now."

The Warrior went in and slashed the machine and it exploded to black pixels.

(Robot: 7,750LP / Keaton: 6,950LP)

The Robot resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Robot drew a card and replied, "Soldior Lady, attack."

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a wierd Machine with 4 arms appeared (1,000/1,000) and attached its self to the females armor.

Robot resumed, "Your move now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Machine King Prototype!"

As he sat the card down, the Weaker machine king appeared (1,600/1,500).

Keaton resumed, 'I Activate the spell card, Nobleman Of Crossout!"

The Knight stabbed into the facedown card and a Sangan appeared and shattered.

Keaton resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Robot drew a card and the Machine attached to the female began to glow and it exploded, destroying the warrior.

The Robot resumed, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Machiners Sniper!"

As he sat the card down, the Sniper appeared (1,800/800) and the Proto-types ATK went Up (1,600/1,500 - 1,700/1,500).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. Sniper, attack!"

The Machine fired 2 shots at the facedown card and a Famillar Knight appeared (1,200/1,400) and shattered to pixels.

Nothing appeared on the robots side of the field or Keatons side of the field.

Keaton resumed, "Prototype, direct attack!"

The Machine fired a laser from its chest, striking The robot.

(Robot: 6,050LP / Keaton: 6,950LP)

Keaton resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Robot drew a card and replied, "activate frontline base again to special summon Pitch-black dragon in attack mode."

A 2nd Dragon appeared (900/600).

Keaton resumed, "I Tribute for my Kiryu."

As the weaker dragon vanished, A Red-skinned Dragon appeared (2,000/1,500).

The Robot resumed, "Activate Monster Reborn to revive dark blade."

The Dark Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

The Robot resumed, "Union activate."

The Swordsman got on the dragon and the dragon roared with delight (1,800/1,500 - 2,700/1,500).

Beth gulped and replied, "Eesh."

Alexander sighed and replied, "When that thing was summoned in our duel, I Did'nt stand a chance and none of my monsters could beat it. If I Used my real deck, I Would have a chance to do so."

The Robot resumed, "Warrior, attack Prototype."

The dragon rider flew in and stabbed the machine with his sword and it sparked and exploded to shards of metal.

(Robot: 6,050LP / Keaton: 5,950LP)

Robot resumed, "End turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I'm going to enjoy this. I activate Heavy Storm!"

The Storm began and the spell card blew to pieces and the warrior jumped off of the warrior as the dragon roared and exploded to red pixels.

Keaton resumed, "I Tribute my Sniper for My Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As the sniper vanished, the Reptilian Robot appeared (2,500/1,600).

Alexander smiled and replied, "The King Of all Normal Wind monsters is here."

Beth growled and replied, "I Wish I had one."

Alexander looked at her and replied, "Chill, Beth. When you crush Jeremy in your duel, I'll give you 2 copies."

She sighed and replied, "Thank you sir."

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine inhaled deeply and shot some cold air at the warrior and it groaned and exploded to pixels.

(Robot: 5,350LP / Keaton: 5,950LP)

Keaton resumed, "Take that. Your move now."

The Robot drew a card and replied, "Activate Cost Down."

The machine discarded a Polymerization card to its graveyard.

The Robot resumed, "Summon Nightmare, the Dark Knight Commander in attack mode."

As it sat the card down, a Knight wearing Black Armor and weilding a blood-red spear and riding on a black steed appeared (2,200/2,100).

Duncan looked at the monster and replied, "WHAT? There's only 1 copy of that card and another were and only 1 copy of each was made. I heard they're banned Worldwide In tournement duels!"

Alexander chuckled and replied, "About 5 years ago, I Went to The Mall of america for a little shopping and fun and I found this thief that was stealing money and cards from Kids in the park as well as the other floors. I Dueled him in the rotunda and won. He Ran off and he dropped that card and the another one behind. I use them both in this robots deck I made for it. The Thief has not been seen since I Wiped him out with my best deck."

Lucas sighed and replied, "that warrior gives me the creeps."

The Robot resumed, "Activate the Field Spell Card, Mystic Plasma Zone."

As he slid the card into the field slot and it shut, the arena was covered in darkness.

The Robot then replied, "This field grants all dark monsters 500 extra attack points and they lose 400 defense points.

The Knight began to glow (2,200/2,100 - 2,700/1,700).

The Robot resumed, "Do it. Nightmore, attack."

The Knight grunted a bit and fired a spear from its hip and it struck the machine and it gave out a mechancial roar before exploding.

(Robot: 5,350LP / Keaton: 5,750LP)

Robot resumed, "1 card facedown and your move."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "Set a card facedown and 1 monster facedown as well as 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The Robot then replied, "Skip draw phase for nightmares ability."

Its Deck appeared infront of it and he selected 1 of the cards and the deck reshuffled and it was placed back in its deck slot.

Keaton resumed, "Summon Chthonian Soldior in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the Demonic Warrior appeared (1,200/1,400 - 1,700/1,000).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. Nightmare, attack!"

The knight fired a spear from its knee and struck the facedown card and a Z - Metal Tank appeared (1,500/1,300) and exploded to pixels.

Keaton resumed, "Soldior, direct attack."

The Soldior went in and slashed Keaton across his chest.

(Robot: 5,350LP / Keaton: 4,050LP)

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I activate Damage Condenser."

He discarded a card and a 2-headed Ghost appeared (1,700/1,650 - 2,200/1,150).

The Robot resumed,"Turn end."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Tribute it for my Zoa!"

As the ghost vanished, a large blue fiend appeared (3,100/1,900 - 3,000/1,500).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. Zoa, take down Nightmare!"

The Fiend fired two shots from his eyes and struck the knight and he groaned and exploded to black pixels.

(Robot: 5,250LP / Keaton: 4,050LP)

Keaton resumed, "Your turn now."

Robot drew a card and replied, "Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

The Mechanicalchaser appeared (1,850/800 - 2,350/400).

Keaton resumed, "I activate Tribute to the Doomed!"

He discarded a Rare Metalmorph to his graveyard and the bandages came out of the ground and wrapped up the dark soldior and a large hand pulled it into the ground.

Keaton resumed, "Both of my monster attack Robo-nerd Directly!"

Zoa fired two beams from its eyes and struck The Robot and the Many-armed machine jammed its proud into the robot as well.

(Robot: 0LP / Keaton: 4,050LP)

The Robot then replied, "Challenger wins the duel."

The Floor opened up and the machine was brought down.

Keaton smiled and replied, "Yea, I Win!"

Alexander stood up and clapped and replied, "Well done, Keaton. Your dueling skills are impressive. You beat the machine That Me and my Assiocates have not been able to defeat yet."

Duncan then replied, "Most impressive duel, Keaton."

Keaton smiled and replied, "It was a great duel."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie's house / 6:00pm

Jamie was going over his deck, looking for more combos and ways to wim."

Jamie sighed and replied, "When Duncan comes to duel, I'll be ready to win and crush him once in for all."

-  
Thursday, December 4th, 2199

School Baseball Field / 3:30pm

The 3 friends were playing baseball. It was only 50 degress outside, but they didn't care cause they dressed warm and had a comfortable jacket on.

Jamie then replied, "This is cool."

Suddenly, Lucas came running on the field.

Jamie groaned and replied, "Its Lucas."

Lucas ran to The gang and replied, "Good afternoon."

Daniel then replied, "What do you want, Lucas?"

Lucas laughed and replied, "To finally seal you away, little Boy!"

Daniel laughed and replied, "Like that will ever happen!"

both activated their duel disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Lucas: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

"Good Luck, Daniel.", Jamie thought to herself as she watched the duel happened.

"We Believe you'll crush him once in for all.", Jeremy thought to himself as he watched the duel.

They both drew 5 cards and Lucas smiled and replied, "You may start if you want to."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Thank you. I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Darkfire Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the Fiery Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Lucas then replied, "Attack with Fiery Katana!"

The soldior went and stabbed its sword into the facedown card and a Hero kid appeared (300/600) and shattered.

Lucas resumed, "Your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the Iron-armored warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The Knight went and stabbed the fiery warrior in the chest and he groaned and shattered to fiery bits.

(Lucas: 7,900LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Daniel resumed, "I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "Time to get rid of you once in for all! I activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

As he placed the card in his field slot, The cursive seal appeared on the ground and on Lucas's forehead.

Lucas laughed and replied, "The Power! I Now Summon My Dark Flame Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, A Soldior with firey armor and a flaming katana appeared with the seal on its forhead (1,600/1,300 - 2,100/1,300).

Daniel then replied, "Its no Volcanic monster!"

Lucas laughed evily and replied, "I Have a few non-volcanic monsters in my deck as well. Attack now!"

The Soldior went and slashed the armored warrior with its sword and its armor began to melt and then he shattered.

(Lucas: 7,900LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Lucas laughed evily and replied, "When he destroys a monster in battle, I Can draw 1 card from my deck."

He drew a card from his deck.

Lucas laughed and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Goblin Attack force in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin army appeared with their many weapons (2,300/0).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Goblins, attack!"

The Goblins went in and bashed the soldior with their weapons and he groaned and shattered to pixels.

(Lucas: 7,800LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Daniel resumed, "I'm going to set 2 cards facedown and that'll be it for me."

The Goblins began to sleep.

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Volcanic Rocket!"

As he sat the card down, the Fiery-Dinosaur-like metal creature appeared with the seal on its head (1,900/1,400 - 2,500/1,400).

Lucas took his deck and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his deck and he then, "Rocket, attack!"

The creature opened is mouth...

Daniel quickly replied, "I activate Sakaretsu Armor!"

The creature fired a fireball at the monster and it reflected off of some armor and struck the creature, blowing it to bits.

Lucas sighed and replied, "Should of known. I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my goblins for my Freed!"

As the goblins vanished, the General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Attack directly!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed Lucas across his chest.

(Lucas: 5,500LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Daniel resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I activate Blaze Accelerator!"

The Small cannon appeared.

Lucas resumed, "I Send a Shell to do so!"

The volcanic creature was loaded into the cannon and it fired, strking the general and he groaned and shattered.

Lucas resumed, "That was relaxing. Your move."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I activate De-Spell!"

The spell fired at the cannon and it was blasted to pieces.

Daniel resumed, "Now thats done. I Summon My Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the Long-sworded warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a young women with a crescent moon staff appeared (300/400) and shattered.

Lucas smiled and replied, "That was my Magician Of Faith!"

He took his Blaze Accelerator and placed it in his hand.

Daniel sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Lucas drew a card and replied,"I activate Nobleman of extirmination!"

The Knight appeared and jabbed its sword into the facedown card and a Magic Jammer lifted and shattered. He took his deck out and removed 1 more card from play from it and Lucas removed the only in his deck from play.

Lucas resumed, "Okay then. I Summon My Blazing Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, the Fiery Wood Spirit appeared (1,850/0 - 2,350/0).

Lucas resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The spirit went in and punched the muscular warrior he shattered.

(Lucas: 5,500LP / Daniel: 7,050LP)

Lucas resumed, "I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll be all for me."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I activate Meteor Of Destruction!"

The meteor struck Daniel.

(Lucas: 5,500LP / Daniel: 6,050LP)

Lucas resumed, "I Summon My Volcanic Slicer!"

As he sat the card down, another metal-dinosaur like creature appeared with the seal on its head (1,800/1,200 - 2,300/1,200).

Lucas resumed, 'Lets do it. Inpachi, attack!"

The Inpachi went and punched the card and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200) and blocked the sword with its blade.

Lucas resumed, "Lucky you. I activate My Slicers ability to deal you 500 points of damage!"

The Creature fired a fireball at Daniel and it struck him in the chest.

(Lucas: 5,500LP / Daniel: 6,050LP)

Lucas resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my elf for my Fiend Megacyber!"

As the elf vanished, the Gold armored warrior appeared (2,200/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip him with Fusion Murasame Blade."

The sword appeared in its arms (2,200/1,200 - 3,000/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the slicer and it roared and exploded to red pixels.

(Lucas: 4,800LP / Daniel: 6,050LP)

Lucas resumed, "1 facedown card and that ends my turn."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my cannon for my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!"

The smaller cannon vanished and the large one appeared.

Lucas resumed, "1 monster facedown and my inpachi I'm switching to defense mode as well and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My D. D. Warrior Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the Dimensional Women appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Dimensional warrior went in and jumped and the cleaved the spirit right down the middle and then both halves shattered to red & yellow pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Megacyber, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the card and a Volcanic Bullet appeared (500/0 - 1,000/0) and shattered to pieces.

Daniel resumed, "Your move now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I'm sending a volcanic rat For my cannon!"

The Cannon fired a firery shot and struck the golden warrior, blasting him away.

Lucas resumed, "I'm sending a Charcoal Inpachi Now!"

The Cannon fired another shot, blowing the female away.

(Lucas: 4,800LP / Daniel: 5,050LP)

Lucas resumed, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Freed appeared again (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "I Activate Nobleman of crossout!"

The Knight appeared and stabbed the facedown card with its sword and UFO turtle appeared and exploded to pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Direct attack!"

Freed went in and slashed Lucas yet again.

(Lucas: 2,500LP / Daniel: 5,050LP)

Daniel resumed, "Your move now."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I Send my cannon packing for My Doomfire!"

As the cannon exploded, The Fiery Fiend-like creature appeared (3,000/1,800 - 3,500/1,800).

Daniel groaned and replied, "Not again.."

Lucas then replied, "Lets do it. Doomfire, attack!"

The creature fired a barrage of fire and the the general was incenarated in seconds.

(Lucas: 2,500LP / Daniel: 3,850LP)

Lucas resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I activate Messenger Of Peace."

Daniel looked puzzled and replied, "Why?"

Lucas resumed, "For this. I activate Blasting Vein!"

The Spell card began to crack and then it shattered.

Lucas resumed, "By Destroying one of my own spell or trap cards, I can draw 2 cards from my deck."

He drew the cards and smiled at the 2nd one he drew.

Lucas resumed, "I Equip My Doomfire With Fairys Meteor Crush!"

Jamie then replied, "That'll hurt him."

Lucas resumed, "Yes it will. Doomfire, ATTACK!"

The creature fired another barrage of fire and a Marauding Captain appeared (1,200/800) and was reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Lucas: 2,500LP / Daniel: 1,150LP)

Lucas resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I activate my ritual Card, Black Luster Ritual!"

Lucas then replied, "Wha?"

Jeremy then replied, "Where'd you get that card?"

Daniel resumed, "Always had them, don't use them unless its a emergency duel, and this counts. I Tribute a Gilford The Legend to do so!"

As the the large warrior vanished, the Warrior With Black Armor and a sword appeared (3,000/2,500).

Daniel then replied, "Meet The Black Luster Soldior!"

Lucas smiled and replied, "My Doomfire will reduce him to ashes in seconds."

Daniel resumed, "I Activate shrink!"

The Creature began to shrink (3,500/1,800 - 1,750/1,800).

Daniel resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The Warrior charged in (3,000/2,500 - 3,700/2,500) and he jumped into the air and cleaved the fiery creature right down the middle with his sword. The Beast roared again before exploding to red pixels.

(Lucas: 550LP / Daniel: 1,150LP)

Daniel then replied, "That was fun. I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Lucas drew a card and replied, "I activate Volcanic Roar!"

Daniel gulped and replied, "That does'nt sounds good for me."

Lucas resumed, "To Use it, I Have to Remove 1 Volcanic Monster, 1 Blaze Accelerator and 1 Tri-Blaze Accelerator From play to do so."

He took a Volcanic Rat and his 2 Accelerators cards out of his graveyard and placed them in his coats pocket.

Lucas then replied, "It lets me summon

A Large Red-skinned Dragon appeared with a loud roar and it roared even louder as the seal appeared on its head (3,900/3,450 - 4,400/3,450).

Lucas smiled evily and replied, "Meet the best of my deck, VOLCANIC DOOM DRAGON!"

Jamie then replied, "Oh my."

Jeremy then replied, "4,400 ATK POINTS? Ouch..."

Lucas laughed and replied, "I'm ending this now. Dragon, ATTACK!"

The Dragon roared and fired a barrage of fire at the warrior and he yelled and was reduced to ashes in seconds.

Lucas then replied, "I'm victorious!"

The Smoke cleared and Daniel was still there.

(Lucas: 550LP / Daniel: 750LP)

Lucas then replied, "What the hell?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "I'll tell you what I did. I activated my facedown Emergency Provisions and destroyed my other facedown card which was a legendary sword spell card to regain 1,000 points before the attack hit."

Lucas sighed and replied, "You lucked out. Your move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn On My Soldior!"

The Soldior appeared again with scorched armor (3,000/2,500).

Daniel resumed, "I Now Summon My Zombyra!"

As he sat th card down, the Dark-caped Hero appeared (2,100/500).

Daniel resumed, "I Now activate the Claw Of Hermos!"

Lucas groaned and replied, "Oh, man!"

Daniel resumed, "Hermos, Merge With Black Luster soldior to make the Justi-Blade!"

As The Soldior and the Dragon merged, A Very Long Sword with a black handle and half black and Half silver steel appeared And Zombyra picked it up.

Daniel resumed, "This sword is handy. I Can Remove 1 monster from play.."

He took out his Gilford the The Legend out of his graveyard and placed it in his jackets pocket.

Daniel resumed, "Now I Can add that monsters ATK To Zombyras ATK."

The Blade began to glow (2,100/500 - 4,700/500).

Daniel resumed, "I Activate the last card in my hand, my 2nd Rush Recklessly! Zombyra, end this duel!"

The Hero went in and he stabbed the sword into the stomach of the dragon and he pulled it and it was dripping with blood. The Dragon roared and Exploded to red pixels.

(Lucas: 0LP / Daniel: 750LP)

Lucas then replied, "Beth and Duncan will finish you kids off!"

The Seal surronded Lucas and his soul was sent into the sky.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Thats over."

Jeremy and Jamie ran to Daniel and Jeremy then replied, "Good Duel, dude. Only 2 more swordsman left."

Jamie sighed and replied, "We better be ready for the final two."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Blasting Vein / Normal Spell Card

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on your side of the field to draw 2 cards from your deck.

Note: This card was used By Axel In the Yugioh GX Episode "Hanging With Axel" (Part 2). all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Nightmare, the Dark Knight Commander

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

As long as this card is face up on your side of the field, this is the only card your Opponent may choose as an Attack target. Any monster that battles with this card has it's ATK decreased by 200 until the end of the battle phase. Once per turn, by skipping your draw phase, you may search your deck for one Level 4 or Lower Dark Attribute Warrior-Type monster from your deck and add it to your hand.

Note: This card was made by YuGiOhManiac and all creative credit goes to him.

Dark Flame Soldior

Pyro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster in battle, draw 1 card from your deck.

Volcanic Roar / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Large Red-skinned Dragon flying over a volcano

Remove 1 monster with "Volcanic" In its name, 1 "Blaze Accelerator" and 1 "Tri-Blaze Acclerator" from your graveyard from play To Special summon 1 "Volcanic Doom Dragon" from your deck, Hand or graveyard to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Volcanic Doom Dragon

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 3,900/DEF: 3,450/10 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect Of "Volcanic Roar". This card is uneffected by the effects of your opponets trap cards or monster effects that target this card.

Justi-Blade / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating ⌠The Claw of Hermos■ and offering one "Black Luster Soldior as a tribute. Remove 1 warrior-type monster from your graveyard from play to increase the monster equipped with this cards ATK by the Attack points of the removed monster. During the end phase you used this cards ability, remove the equipped monster fom play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That duel is now over. In The Next Chapter, Beth comes and challenges Jeremy To A Seal Duel. How will he do against beths harpies plus a few new ones? Find Out In "Harpie Queen", Coming Soon.


	38. Harpie Queen

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 38: Harpie Queen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 8:00pm

Alexander with with his last two swordsman and his son, discussing the loss of Lucas.

Alexander sighed and replied, "Now who'll make martinis and manhattans like he did."

Beth then replied, "With my newly improved deck, I'll crush Jeremy and get rid of him. When he's out of the way, I'll go after Daniel and make him suffer for what he did to Lucas."

Alexander then replied, "Don't get over-confident now. Thats what Lucas did and he lost. So don't push your luck, kay?"

Beth sighed and replied, "Yes, sir."

Vladimir then replied, "Those 3 are hard to beat in a duel. Don't under estimate them in a duel at all."

Alexander then replied, "So True, son."

Duncan then replied, "I can try to make drinks for everyone."

Alexander smiled and replied, "That'll be nice. Can you try to make a martini? If you do well, Your the new drink guy."

Duncan smiled and replied, "Yes sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 Minutes later...

Duncan finished a martini and gave it To Alexander and he took it and sipped it down.

Duncan gulped and replied, "How...how was it, sir?"

Alexander put the glass down on his desk and he smiled at Duncan and replied, "That was..."

Duncan gulped at what he was about to say.

"One of the best martinis I've ever had!", Alexander finished.

Duncan sighed as he finished talking.

Beth then replied, "Can you make me one, Duncan."

Duncan then replied, "Of course."

Alexander smiled and replied, "You're the new drink maker now for us"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thursday, December 4th, 2199

Mr. Richmires Classroom (School) / 8:30am

Mr. Richmire smiled and replied, "Remeber, We're going to the Science Museum again tomarrow. So everyone bring their permission slips tomarrow and we're leaving at about 8:45 And your allowed to bring your duel disks along as well."

The Class Cheered.

Richmire smiled and replied, "Since this class is almost over. Katie?"

Katie stood up and replied, "Yes, sir?"

Richmire smiled and replied, "Want to duel? We'll duel with 4,000 Lifepoints."

Katie smiled and replied, "Lets do it Then!"

The Students move their desks to the back of the classroom and then both activated their disks and both lifepoint counters went up to 4,000.

"DUEL TIME!", Both yelled Out.

(Richmire: 4,000LP / Katie: 4,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Richmire smiled and replied, "Students first."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Battle Ox."

As he sat the card down, The Axe-wielding minotaur appeared (1,700/1,000).

Richmire resumed, "Lets do it. Ox, attack."

The Ox went and slashed the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and shattered.

She took her deck out and found the card he wanted and she reshuffled her deck and slid it into her disk.

Richmire resumed, "Thats it for me."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Archfiend Soldior!"

As she sat the card down, the fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the ox and it shattered to bits.

(Richmire: 3,800LP / Katie: 4,000LP)

Katie resumed, "Your move."

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Also place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Soldior For My Horus LV6."

As the fiend vanished, the Large Fiery Dragon appeared (2,300/1,600).

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown card."

The Dragon fired a barrage of fire at the facedowncard and a Mystic Elf appeared (1,300/2,000).

Richmire quickly replied, "I Activate Reinforcements."

The elfs body began to glow for a minute (800/2,000 - 800/2,500) and the fireball bounced off its body.

(Richmire: 3,800LP / Katie: 3,800LP)

Katie sighed and replied, "Your move now."

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I Activate the ritual Card, Emblem of the Awakening,"

Katie then replied, "Never heard of it."

Richmire resumed, "Its lets me ritual summon a decent monster. I Tribute My Elf to do so."

As the elf vanished, a Women with Red-hair, fancy armor and a long sword appeared (500/1,000).

Richmire smiled and replied, "Meet CЗ Chulainn the Awakened."

Katie then replied, "What can she do?"

Richmire resumed, "I Can Remove a Normal monster from my graveyard from play."

He took his Battle Ox Out of his graveyard.

Richmire resumed, "She now gains the Orginal ATK Of that monster until my next stand-by phase."

The Warriors ATK Went up (500/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Richmire resumed, "I Now play Rush Recklessly. Attack her dragon now."

The Warrior went in (2,200/1,000 - 2,900/1,000). and stabbed her sword into the dragons chest and it roared and exploded to pixels.

(Richmire: 3,800LP / Katie: 3,200LP)

Richmire resumed, "Your move now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Activate Shrink."

The warrior began to shrink (2,200/1,000 - 1,100/1,000).

Katie resumed, "I Now summon My Ultimate Insect LV3."

As she sat the card down, A Large Purple Larva appeared with eyes all over it (1,300/900).

Katie resumed, "Attack."

The Insect began to shake and it fired and purple fog formed and covered the women and then she began to choke and then she shattered.

(Richmire: 3,600LP / Katie: 3,200LP)

Katie resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I Play The spell card, Cold Wave."

Cold air came out and froze Katie's facedown card."

Richmire resumed, "I Summon My Opticlops."

As he sat the card down, the One-eyed Horned Fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Richmire resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack with horn ram."

The Fiend charged in and slammed its horn into the insect and it screeched and exploded to pixels.

(Richmire: 3,600LP / Katie: 2,800LP)

Richmire then replied, "What do you think now, Miss Smith?"

Katie then replied, "Pretty Intresting. But this deck is wierd. Opticlops, mystic Elf, Archfiend soldior? I Don't get it."

Richmire smiled and replied, "Since your all my students, I'll tell you this. I made a deck made of normal monster and 2 ritual cards and a couple of effect monsters as well. This deck has a 34-2 record and it'll be 35-2 soon as this duel ends. Your Move now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Opticlops for my Swordstalker."

As the fiend vanished, a wicked warrior with a long blade appeared (2,000/1,600).

Richmire resumed, "Lets do it. Swordstalker, attack."

The warrior charged and sliced through the facedown card and a spirit reaper appeared (300/200) and took the attack.

Katie smiled and replied, "Meet my Spirit Reaper."

Richmire sighed and replied, "Okay then. Your move now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Genetic Warwolf."

As he sat the card down, the Fercious Beast appeared (2,000/100).

Richmire resumed, "Lets do it. Swordstalker, attack."

The Swordsman ran in..

Katie quickly replied, "I activate negate attack."

The Swordsman stopped at the barrier.

Richmire resumed, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up."

As he flipped the card up, a Teenaged Warrior weilding a sword appeared (1,900/1,600).

Katie resumed, "Meet my Mystic Swordsman LV4. I Play Level up!."

The Teenager transformed into a adult that was weilding two daggers (2,300/1,700).

Katie resumed, "I Play Monster reborn."

Horus LV6 appeared again (2,300/1,600).

Katie resumed, "I Switch my Reaper to attack mode as well."

The Reaper rose to attack postion

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Swordsman, take out that Swordstalker!"

The Swordsman went in and sliced the wicked warrior in half with his daggers and then both halves shattered.

Katie resumed, "Horus, attack!"

Horus fired a barrage of fire and the warwolf was reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Richmire: 3,000LP / Katie: 2,800LP)

Katie resumed, "Reaper, direct attack!"

The Reaper went in and slashed Richmire across the chest.

(Richmire: 2,700LP / Katie: 2,800LP)

Katie resumed, "Discard your middle card."

He discarded the card and it was a Charcoal Inpachi and he discarded it to his graveyard.

Katie resumed, "I Activate Wok on my reaper and that'll do for me."

(Richmire: 2,700LP / Katie: 3,100LP)

Horus grew into its more powerful form (3,000/1,800).

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I Place 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Horus, attack now."

The dragon fired a barrage of fire and a Dark King of the abyss appeared (1,200/800) and was reduced to ashes.

Katie resumed, "Mystic, your turn."

The Swordsman went in and slashed Richmire.

(Richmire: 400LP / Katie: 3,100LP)

Katie resumed, "Your turn now."

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted."

Genetic Warwolf appeared (2,000/100).

Richmire resumed, "I activate my trap card, Rising Energy."

As he discarded a Giant Soldior of stone to his graveyard, The Warwolfs ATK went up (2,000/100 - 3,500/100).

Richmire resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Horus."

The Beast went in and punched the dragon and it roared and exploded to pixels.

(Richmire: 400LP / Katie: 2,600LP)

Richmire resumed, "Your move now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Swordsman to defense mode and I set 1 monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Warwolf for my Summoned Skull."

As the wolf creature vanished, The Winged Skeleton appeared (2,500/1,250).

Richmire resumed, "Meet one of the best 1-tribute normal monsters in the game. I activate the equip spell card, Lightning Strike."

The Skull began to glow.

Richmire resumed, "Lets do it. Skull, attack her warrior now."

The Skull fired a lightning strike at the warrior and he gasped and exploded to pixels as the lightning struck him."

Richmire resumed, "When Summoned Skull destroys a monster in battle with the equip card, you lose lifepoints equal to the destroyed monsters level x 200 points."

(Richmire: 400LP / Katie: 1,400LP)

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Richmire drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sonic Duck!"

As he sat the card down, The cute duck appeared with quack (1,700/700).

Richmire then replied, "Summoned Skull, attack her facedown card!"

The Skull fired its lightning and struck the facedown card and a 2nd Horus LV4 (1,600/1,000) appeared and exploded to pixels.

(Richmire: 400LP / Katie: 600LP)

Richmire resumed, "Duck, attack!"

The Duck rushed in and pecked the facedown card and a Mystic Swordsman LV2 (900/0) appeared and shattered to pieces.

Richmire resumed, "Your turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Play Red Potion."

(Richmire: 400LP / Katie: 1,000LP)

Katie resumed, "I Play Brain Control."

The Wicked brain appeared and The Skull appeared on Katies side.

Katie resumed, "I Tribute your Skull for my Armed Dragon LV5."

As the skull vanished, A Dragon with orange skin and spikes appeared (2,400/1,700).

Katie resumed, "Armed Dragon, attack."

The Dragon fired a barrage of missles and the duck was blown to bits.

(Richmire: 0LP / Katie: 200LP)

Katie smiled and replied, "And thats game, teach."

Richmire smiled and replied, "Good duel. You get some extra credit for your win today, Miss Smith."

The Class began to cheer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 8:00pm

Alexander was talking to his son and his 2 employees.

Alexander looked at Beth and replied, "Are you ready to duel now, Beth?"

Beth nodded and replied, "Yes sir. My deck has changed alot and its ready for anything Jeremy has in his deck, sir."

Alexander then replied, "Good. Don't do anything dumb and you'll have a chance against Mr. Owendale tomarrow."

Beth nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday, Decemeber 5th, 2199

Science Museum / 10:00am

The Kids were in the museum, enjoying the many exibits that was there.

Daniel, Jeremy and Jamie were looking at foreign artifacts.

Daniel then replied, "So Intresting. I Heard that Bridge memorial exibit is a good one."

Jamie sighed and replied, "All right, lets go see it then."

The 3 friends went into the exibit

-  
Bridge Memorial Exibit / 10:10am

The Kids entered the exibit looking at everything.

On Wendsday, August 1st 2007 during rush hour, The I-35W bridge collapsed, killing 13 people and hurting many more. Minneapolis Mourned and moved on and a new, beautiful bridge was built in its place. A statue was in there, because a driver of a school bus that had alot of kids in it, was made in his honor. It was him that saved the kids's life. 10 Years after it happened, The Science Museum made a exibit to honor the deceased that had passed on. the 13 people who lost their lives on the bridge, a Picture of each victim was placed into the exibit for people to remeber the poor souls that had lost their lives.

Jamie looked at one of the pictures and replied, "This guy survived the collapse, but drowned as he tried to save others underwater."

Daniel then replied, "He was a hero like that Driver."

Suddenly, Beth came in.

Jeremy growled and replied, "What do you want?"

Beth smiled and replied, "To seal you away, runt!"

Jeremy then replied, "It better not be in here!"

Beth laughed and replied, "I Have respect for this exibit. In the duel arena."

Jeremy then replied, "I'm ready to be done with you for good, you wench!"

They ran out of the exibit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Museum Dueling Arena / 10:30am

The Whole Student body was watching the duel, including the curator.

Beth then replied, "Ready to be defeated, Little boy?"

Jeremy then replied, "I'LL Be the one defeating you, bitch!"

Both shuffled their decks and both counters went up 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Beth: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP)

They both drew their 1st five cards and Jeremy then replied,"Even though your evil, you may start."

Beth drew a card and replied, "Thanks, kid. I set 1 card facedown."

A Card appeared.

Beth resumed, "I Set a monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, the Elf girls appeared with a smile (1,900/900).

Jeremy resumed, "Duel Lightning attack!"

The Twins began to glow and they fired a bolt of lightning from their hands and struck the facedown card and a Harpie Girl appeared (500/500) and shattered.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Poor cutie. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Beth drew a card and then she opened her field slot and she then replied, "Time for this. I Activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

As she placed the cursive seal in her slot, it appeared on the ground and the seal appeared on Beths forhead and she then replied, "The power...the power is excellent!"

Jeremy only sighed at what she heard.

Beth resumed, "I Now Summon My Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the Cyber-armored bird girl appeared with the seal on its forhead (1,800/1,300 - 2,300/1,300).

Beth resumed, "Lets do it. Lady, attack!"

The lady went in and slashed the elves and they groaned and shattered.

(Beth: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 7,600LP)

Beth cackled and replied, "This is fun. Your move now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll be it for me."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Harpies Brother!"

As he sat the card down, the Birdman appeared (1,800/600 - 2,300/600).

Beth resumed, "Harpie Lady, attack!"

The harpie went in and rapidly slashed the facedown card and a Chikua appeared (500/500) and the claws did'nt scratch the young mage.

Beth growled and replied, "Lucky move, kid. I End my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Chikua for My Choas Command Magician!"

As the child vanished, the mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack the brother!"

The mage fired a beam of light and it struck the brother and it screeched and exploded to pixels.

(Beth: 7,900LP / Jeremy: 7,600LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Your turn now."

Beth drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and my Cyber harpie to defense mode and that'll do it for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, the Magical warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "I activate Meteorain! Attack!"

The Mage fired its spell and the harpie was blasted away.

Jeremy resumed, "Breaker, attack!"

Breaker slashed the facedow card and a Hane-Hane appeared (450/600 - 950/600) and shattered.

(Beth: 5,400LP / Jeremy: 7,600LP)

The Big-nosed creatures spirit appeared and sneezed hard, blowing the mage of light away.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Your move now."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and I Play Emergency Provisions to destroy the both of them."

2 facedown cards appeared and The Mouth appeared and bit both (Both Were a Aqua Chorus and a Cyber Shield) of the cards and swallowed them.

(Beth: 7,400LP / Jeremy: 7,600LP)

Beth resumed, "I Activate Summon Storm! By Paying 800 points, I Can Special summon 1 Level 4 or lower wind monster from my deck!"

A Young man with bats and many other flying critters flying above his head appeared with the seal on its forehead (1,500/1,600 - 2,000/1,600).

Beth resumed, "I tribute my Prodigy for my Harpies Pet Dragon!"

As the young boy vanished, A Large purple dragon with the seal on its head appeared with a roar (2,000/2,500 - 2,300/2,500).

Beth resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon launched its attack and breaker was blasted to bits.

(Beth: 7,400LP / Jeremy: 7,200LP)

Beth smiled and replied, "That'll be for now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Flying Kamakari #1!"

As he sat the card down, The Flying Mantis appeared with the seal on its head (1,400/900 - 1,900/900).

Beth resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack at the facedown card and a Mystical Elf appeared (800/2,000) and was blasted away.

Beth resumed, "Kamakari, direct attack!"

The Mantis flew in and slashed Jeremy across the chest.

(Beth: 7,400LP / Jeremy: 5,300LP)

Beth smiled evily and replied, "This duel is almost over. Your move now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Breaker appeared again (1,600/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "I Play Change Of Heart!"

The Mantis went to his side of the field."

Jeremy resumed, "I Tribute them both for my Dark Magician!"

As the two vanished, The Purple-robed mage appeared (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy resumed, "I Equip him with United We Stand!"

The purple robe mage began to glow (2,500/2,100 - 3,300/2,900).

Jeremy resumed, "Dark Magician, attack!"

The mage fired its attack and the dragon was blown to bits.

(Beth: 6,600LP / Jeremy: 5,300LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Equip him with Dark Spear!"

The Mages scepter turned into a magicial spear.

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The mage fired a spell and struck the facedown card and a Harpie Lady appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,800/1,400) and shattered to pieces.

(Beth: 4,700LP / Jeremy: 5,300LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Your turn now."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, a bird lady with purple hair appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,800/1,400).

Beth resumed, "Your turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Dark Magician, attack!"

The mage was about to fire its attac...

Beth quickly replied, "I Activate Harpie Lady - Eagle Formation!"

A large fiery eagle appeared and flew into the Dark magician and he exploded to pixels.

(Beth: 4,700LP / Jeremy: 3,900LP)

Beth sighed and replied, "You get to draw 2 cards from your deck."

Jeremy drew 2 cards from his deck and he resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, the blue suited harpie appeared (1,900/1,200 - 2,400/1,200).

Beth resumed, "Harpie Queen, attack!"

The Queen went in and slashed the facedown card and a Neo appeared (1,700/1,000) and shattered.

Beth resumed, "Lets do it. Lady, direct attack!"

The harpie flew in and slashed Jeremy across his chest.

(Beth: 4,700LP / Jeremy: 2,100LP)

Beth laughed and replied, "That was fun. Your turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Swords Of Revealing Light!"

The wall of swords blocked beths side of the field.

Jeremy resumed, "I Summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Harpie Lady 2!"

As he sat the card down, another Harpie women appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,800/1,400).

Beth resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Beth drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Harpies Pet Baby Dragon in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, a smaller cuter version of Harpies Pet dragon appeared (1,200/600 - 1,700/600).

Beth cackled and replied, "My dragons gains more power!"

The Dragon began to glow (1,200/600 - 2,400/1,200 - 2,900/1,200).

Beth resumed "Next turn your dead. Your move now."

Jeremy drew a card.

Beth quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm blew the swords to pieces.

Jeremy resumed, "I Tribute my facedown 3rd Mystical Elf and my facedown Dark Magician Kid For my Dark Magician Of Choas!"

As the two facedown monsters vanished, the mage of darkness (2,800/2,600).

Jeremy Take back his United We Stand and he then replied, "I activate The Fang Of Critias!"

The mighty dragon appeared with a loud roar.

Beth only gulped.

Jeremy resumed, "Critias, combine with my facedown Magicians Circle to create Magicial Soul Dragon!"

As the dragon and the trap card merged, a Blue-Skinned Dragon appeared with a roar (500/500).

Beth laughed hard and replied, "Your kidding, right? That thing is weak!"

Jeremy resumed, "Whatever. Its ability is that I can Pay half of my lifepoints and offer the dragon, I Can special summon up to 4 spellcaster-type monsters from my deck, hand or graveyard to my side of the field with less then 2,000 ATK!"

As the dragon vanished, a Skilled Dark Magician (1,900/1,700), A Skilled White Magician (1,700/1,900) A Dark magician girl (2,000/1,700 - 2,300/1,700) and a Neo appeared (1,700/1,000).

Beth laughed and replied, "my Harpie army will cream them all!"

Beth resumed, "I Equip my choas mage with United We Stand!"

The mage began to glow (2,800/2,600 - 6,800/6,600).

Beth gulped and replied, "No.."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Dark Magician of Choas, ATTACK!"

The mage fired its spell and the baby dragon was blown to pieces.

(Beth: 1,200LP / Jeremy: 1,150LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Your move."

Beth gulped as she drew a card and replied, "I..I Switch my monsters to defense mode and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Equip my mage with Big Bang Shot!"

The Choas mage began to glow red (6,800/6,600 - 7,200/6,600).

Jeremy resumed, "Mage, end this and attack her queen!"

Beth then replied, "Duncan Will avenge us and get you kids!"

The mage fired its spell and the queen was blown to pieces as well.

(Beth: 0LP / Jeremy: 1,150LP)

The Seal surronded Beth and then the seal went in the sky, taking Her soul with it and then the green glow vanished and Beth's souless body collapsed to the ground.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Thats game..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Summon Storm / Normal Spell Card

Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon one WIND Monster that is Level Four or less from your hand.

Note: This card will be used by Harpie's Brother in a future episode of "Yu-Gi-Oh GX". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Dark Magician Kid

Spellcaster/Dark/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300/ 3 Stars

"This Boy Is 1 Of The Youngest Members Of The Dark Magician Family. He Dreams Of Being The Best Magician."

This Card was created by King Dragun all creative credit goes to him.

Lightning Strike / Equip Spell Card

Image: Summoned skull firing lightning bolts from its body on a hill.

This card can only be equipped to "Summoned Skull". When the equipped monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, Inflict damage towards your opponets equal to the monsters level x 200 points.

Harpie Lady - Eagle Formation / Normal Trap Card

Image: A Large Fiery Eagle

This card can only used if you have 1 or monsters with "Harpie Lady" In its name on your side of the field. And if its attacked by a monster that has 2,200 ATK or more. Destroy the attacking monster and your opponet loses 200 lifepoints x the level of the destroyed monster and the he/she gets to draw 2 cards from their deck when this card resolves.

Magicial Soul Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/3 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering one "Magicians Circle" As a tribute. Pay half of your lifepoints and offer this card as a tribute to Special summon up to 4 Spellcaster-type monsters with less then 2,000 ATK from your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth is now gone. Now only 1 remains: Duncan. Can Jamie bring down his newly-improved Dark World deck? Find Out In: "Dark World Dealings", Coming Soon.


	39. Dark World Dealings

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 39: Dark World Dealings

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Science Museum Dueling Arena / 12:00pm

Jeremy was still standing, looking At Beths soulless body.

Jamie and Daniel ran towards Jeremy and she smiled and replied, "Good win, Jerm."

Daniel then replied, "That only means 1 more swordsman left to duel and thats Duncan."

Jeremy smiled and he replied, "That was a tough duel. Can you two get me a can of pepsi please?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Not a problem, Jeremy."

The 2 pals walked away and they got to the door and then they heard a thud.

Jamie looked at Daniel and she replied, "What on earth was that?"

Daniel then replied, "I Don't know."

They turned around and found Jeremy on the ground and he was out cold.

Jamie and Daniel ran to him and Daniel felt his hand and he worriedly replied, "His pulse is really weak!"

Jamie worriedly replied, "Someone Call For Help!"

Adrian ran to them and he got on his cellphone and he dial 911 and he replied, "This Is Adrian Anderson. We Got two people who were in a seal duel. One is soulless and the other one is knocked out cold and he still has his soul. Thank you."

Adrian hung up his cellphone and he replied, "The Paramedics will be here to get both of them in a couple of minutes."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Adrian."

Adrian then replied, "Its no problem at all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Downtown St. Paul Hospital / 3:00pm

Jeremy was in hospital bed, still out cold. Jamie, Daniel, Dirk and Jeremys parents were there as wel and a doctor was checking his pulse.

Brandon looked at the doc and replied, "Will he be okay, doctor?"

The doctor looked at him and replied, "His pulse is weak, but Yes he'll be fine. But I Want him to stay in here for the next 3 days just to safe."

Jasmine sighed and replied, "Its for the best."

Jamie sighed and replied, "I Have to prepare for my duel against Duncan."

Dirk then replied, "lets head home so you can prepare your deck."

Jamie looked at Jeremy and replied, "Get better soon, pal."

Jasmime looked at her and replied, "Thanks for being a great friend to him."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Not a problem, Mrs. Owendale."

Jamie and Dirk left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies House (Living Room) / 5:00pm

Jamie was in her living room, talking to Her mom and Dad about Jeremy duel.

Selena sighed and replied, "Its good that Beth is finally gone for good and won't bother Jeremy at all. Her Harpie deck was a dangerous indeed."

Dirk then replied, "That only leaves with only 1 more swordsman left and thats duncan."

Jamie smiled and replied, "With the improvements I did to my deck last night, He'll have no chance against me when he duels me."

Selena smiled and replied, "Your deck is one of the best I've ever soon and its gets better day by day."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Its was thanks to you and dad to help me make my fairy deck that way it is."

Dirk smiled and replied "We try our hardest to help, but it was your heart that made that deck one of the best there is, sweetie."

Jamie smiled and replied "That deck has won me my share of duels and with only two loses, its always gone good for me."

Selena smiled and replied, "Thats so good, hon."

Dirk then replied "You have one of the best fairy decks there ever was."

Jamie only smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 7:00pm

Alexander, Duncan and Vladimir was in his office, talking about their newest lost.

Alexander sighed and replied, "Its hard to believe that we lost beth."

Duncan then replied, "She was a great duelist and its hard to see her go."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "She was great and one 1 of nicest people I've known."

Alexander looked at Duncan and replied, "Its up to you. Can you avenge our organization and take Jamie down."

Duncan smiled, "With those new cards I got from your and added to my deck will make my deck unstoppable."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Good. Now get her in the Hosptial Parking lot and take her out!"

Duncan laughed and replied, "Yes, sir. How long with Jeremy be out for, sir?"

Alexander laughed and replied, "Until your defeated that is."

Duncan then replied, "He's never returning to normal now!"

Alexander only smiled at what he heard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday, Decemeber 6th, 2199

St. Paul Hosptial (Jeremys Room) / 11:30am

Jeremy was still out cold and breathing fine.

The doctor sighed and replied, "This is a puzzling case. His pulse is normal, blood pressure is normal and hes breathing good, but he we won't wake up from this coma at all."

Brandon then replied, "He'll snap out this. He's a strong guy."

Jasmime then replied, "My husband is right. He'll got out of this sooner or later."

Suddenly, another doctor came in with a note and he then replied, "Is Jamie Bartez here?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thats me."

The doc then rpelied, "Some guy wanted you to have this note."

He handied her the note and exited the room.

Jamie opened the note and she finished it.

Dirk then replied, "Whats up?"

Jamie handied him the note and he read it and replied, "That moron..."

Jamie looked at Daniel and replied, "Duncan is about to duel me in this hospitals Parking ramp. You stay here and watch over Jeremy."

Daniel then replied, "Okay. But, why?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Duncan wants me and my dad only to find him. Don't know why. If he's not defeated tonight, Jeremy might not survive."

Daniel then rpelied, "I Don't get it."

Jamie sighed and replied, "After he defeated Beth in his duel, a evil spirit came out of beths body and entered Jeremys."

Daniel then replied, "Kick his can, Jam."

Jamie and Dirk were about to Leave and Brandon took a card out of his pocket and he then replied, "Jamie."

Jamie turned to him and replied, "What, sir?"

He tossed the card at her and she looked at it and replied, "this card will make my deck better, thank you so much, Mr. Owendale"

Brandon smiled and replied, "No problem, Jamie."

She quickly shuffled the card into her deck and placed it back into the disk and her and Dirk exited the room.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Good luck, Jamie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hospital Parking lot / 11:45am

Dirk and Jamie got to the parking lot and Duncan was there, looking at his deck.

Jamie growled and replied, "Its you.."

Duncan smiled and replied, "Who were you expecting, the easter bunny?"

Dirk then replied, "Whats wrong with Jeremy?"

Duncan then replied, "When He defeated Beth yesterday, a spirit came out of her body and entered his. The spirit refuses to leave Until I'm defeated in a duel!"

Jamie then replied, "Lets duel then!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both LP counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Duncan: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

"Good Luck, Jamie. If anyone could take out this freak, its you.", Dirk quietly said to himself.

Duncan then replied, "Ladies first."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I'm setting a monster in facedown down defense mode and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown shining Friendship for my Airknight Parshath!"

as the facedown monster vanished, the fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do this. Airknight, attack!"

The knight rushed in and a large Musclar fiend appeared (100/2,100) and pushed the fairy back.

(Duncan: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,800LP)

Duncan smiled evily and replied, "I See you met my Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World! His defense is higher then your monsters ATK!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Whatever. your move now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zure, Knight Of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Duncan resumed, "I Equip him with Dark Sword of Destruction!"

Zures Sword began to glow dark black (1,800/1,500 - 2,200/1,300).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Zure, attack!"

Zure rushed in and slashed the fairy and he screamed and shattered to pieces.

(Duncan: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Duncan smiled evily and replied, "Forget the seal. I Don't need to cream you! I Place 1 card facedown and its your move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Whatever. I Set a monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Beigge, Vanguard of Dark World!"

Another wicked fiend appeared (1,600/1,300).

Duncan resumed, "Zure, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the facedown card and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and shattered.

Another Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Duncan resumed, "Beigge.."

the fiend went in and stabbed the angel in the chest and he shattered as well.

(Duncan: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,300LP)

A Nova Summoner appeared (1,400/800).

Duncan resumed, "Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I activate my spell card, Heavy Storm!"

Zures sword exploded to pieces and Duncans facedown card (A Mirror Force) lifted up and shattered to pieces.

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute My summoner for my Fairy Knight Arleos!"

as the fairy vanished, the knight appeared (2,300/2,100).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Arleos, attack!"

The fairy went in and slashed beigge and he groaned and shattered to pieces.

(Duncan: 7,300LP / Jamie: 7,300LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Switch my monsters to defense mode and I place 2 cards facedown and thats it for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I summon my gellenduo!"

As he sat the card down, the cute little fairies appeared (1,700/0).

Jamie resumed, "Gellenduo, attack!"

The heads began to glow and fired two energy balls and they struck the knight, blasting it to pieces.  
Jamie resumed, "Arleos, attack!"

The fairy went in and slashed Renge and he shattered to pieces.

Jamie resumed, "Your move now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Arleos, attack!"

The fairy warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Scarr appeared (500/500) and shattered to pieces.

Duncan quickly replied, "I Activate Call of the haunted and my other facedown card, Penalty of War!"

Beigge appeared again (1,600/1,300).

Duncan resumed, "Okay. Attack."

the small fairies fired a ball of light and beigge was blown to bits.

(Duncan: 7,200LP / Jamie: 7,300LP)

Duncan smiled and replied, "When My trap card is on the field, if I take battle damage, I Can discard any card and I Think I'm choosing Silva, Warlord Of Dark World!"

He discarded the card and the evil fiend appeared with its sword (2,300/1,400).

Jamie then replied, "Great. Your move now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I'm setting this monster facedown and Silva, attack!"

Silva fired two silver beams from its eyes and struck the little faires and they shattered.

(Duncan: 7,200LP / Jamie: 6,700LP)

Duncan resumed, "I Play Tributed to the doomed!"

He discarded a Feral imp and the bandages came out of the ground and wrapped up arleos and the fiendish hand dragged him underground.

Duncan resumed, "That ends my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Spirit of the harp in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the fairy harpist appeared (800/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "I activate Shield and Sword!"

The harp players attack and defense changed (800/2,000 - 2,000/800) as did the fiends (2,300/1,400 - 1,400/2,300).

Jamie resumed, "Harpist, attack!"

The harpist began to play her harp and fired a beam of light and it struck the fiend, blowing it to bits.

(Duncan: 6,600LP / Jamie: 6,700LP)

Jamie resumed, "I Play mystic Wok on my Harp player and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The fairy vanished in shining mist.

(Duncan: 6,600LP / Jamie: 8,700LP)

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Hystic Fairy!"

as he sat the card down, the glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Jamie resumed, "Fairy, attack!"

The fairy took off his glasses and fired a beam and struck the facedown card and a witch of the black forest appeared (1,100/1,200) and shattered.

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into her disk.

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "This is getting annoying. I'm activating the Seal!"

Duncan opened his field slot and shoved the card into and the evil seal appeared on the ground and on Duncans Forehead.

Duncan resumed, "I Summon My 2nd Zure!"

As he sat the card down, another wicked fiend appeared with the seal on its forehead (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Duncan resumed, "Zure, attack!"

Zure went in and slashed the fairy and she gasped and shattered.

(Duncan: 6,600LP / Jamie: 8,200LP)

Duncan resumed, "I activate the spell Card, Dark World Dealings!"

They both drew a card and discarded 1.

Duncan resumed, "I'm Discarding a Dark World monster called Pikiini, Archer of Dark World. When he's discarded from my hand by you or me, you lose 800 lifepoints!"

A Wicked archer appeared and fired a arrow, striking Jamie in her chest.

(Duncan: 6,600LP / Jamie: 7,400LP)

Duncan resumed, "Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Bronn, Mad King Of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish king appeared with the seal on its head (1,800/400 - 2,300/400).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Bronn, attack!"

Bronn went and slashed the facedown card with its claws and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and it took the hit.

(Duncan: 5,600LP / Jamie: 7,400LP)

Duncan growled and replied, "Damn that puffy freak! Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Zure for My Goldd!"

As the wicked knight vanished, the golden-armored fiend appeared (2,300/1,400 - 2,800/1,400).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Goldd, attack her facedown card!"

Goldd fired two beams from its eyes and struck the facedown card and a Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200) and was blown to bits.

Duncan resumed, "Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Activate Tribute to the doomed!"

She discarded a Zolga and the bandages wrapped up Goldd and the wicked hand came out of the ground and grabbed Goldd and brought him under.

Jamie resumed, "I Activate Cost Down!"

She discarded her Kelbek to her graveyard.

Jamie resumed, "I Now summon My Wingweaver!"

As the pink fairy vanished, the Beautiful winged Fairy appeared (2,750/2,350).

Jamie resumed, "Fairy, attack!"

The fairy fired a ball of light and it struck Bronn, blowing him to bits.

(Duncan: 5,100LP / Jamie: 7,400LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I'm setting two cards facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card.

Duncan resumed, "I activate Ring Of Destruction and Ring Of Defense!"

The ring attached to the fairies neck and exploded, taking out the fairy and then a shield came out and blocked Duncan from the blast.

(Duncan: 5,100LP / Jamie: 4,650LP)

Jamie resumed, "Oh well. I activate the ritual card, Shinatos Ark!"

The Ark appeared.

Jamie resumed, "I'm tributing the Majestic Mech - Goryu from my hand to do so!"

As the mettalic creature went into the arc, the King of fairies appeared (3,300/3,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Shinato, attack his facedown card!"

The Fairy fired a ring at the facedown card and a Opticlops appeared (1,800/1,700 - 2,300/1,700) and was blown to bits.

(Duncan: 3,300LP / Jamie: 4,650LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your move now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Fair Share."

Jamie then replied, "What does it do?"

Duncan then replied, "You have to add 1 card from my hand to your hand."

Jamie then replied "I Don't want anything from yours!"

Duncan then replied, "The duel cannot continue until you do so, so choose wisely."

He showed her his hand and he had a Delinquent Duo, Another Dark World monster with high ATK and a archfiend soldior.

Jamie sighed and replied, "I Choose the duo card."

He walked to Jamie and handied her the card and he went back to his side.

Duncan resumed, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Okay. Attack!"

Shinato fired another ring at the facedown card and the archfiend soldior appeared and it was cut in half by the ring.

(Duncan: 1,400LP / Jamie: 4,650LP)

Duncan then replied, "If you don't use that card, you take 1,500 points of damage by the way."

Jamie resumed, "Okay. I Set that card facedown and thats my turn."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Field Control. This lets me activate any facedown card on your side of the field.

The card activating and the two imps appeared and one took the Dark world monster and duncan discared the other card.

Duncan resumed, "Now you've done it!"

suddenly, a dark figure rose up from the ground. It had pure black armor, so dark it seemed to suck up what little light was given in the room. It had long, dark, black horns that curled up behind it's ears, a large trident in it's hands and two arch like wings that went out it's sides as the seal appeared on its head (2,500/1,800 - 3,000/1,800).

Duncan resumed, "Meet the best Dark World monster there is! Reign-Beaux, The Overlord of Dark World!"

Jamie only gulped at what he saw.

Duncan resumed, "When he's summoned, I Can destroy all of your monsters or spell & Trap cards. I Choose the 1st!"

Shinato groaned and shattered.

Duncan resumed, "I Summon My Bronn!"

As he sat the card down, another mad King appeared (1,800/400 - 2,300/400).

Jamie only gulped.

Dirk then yelled, "JAMIE!"

Duncan then replied, "You tried, but it did'nt go the way you wanted it to. i'm releasing my hold on Jeremy."

He closed his eyes and chanted a few words.

Duncan resumed, "I End this now! Dark World Fiends, end this duel!"

Bronn went in and slashed Jamie with his claws and the overlord slashed her with his large weapon.

(Duncan: 1,400LP / Jamie: 0LP)

Jamie looked to his dad and tossed him the Eye Of Timeaus and smiled at him replied, "Take care of that card, dad. I'll miss you."

The seal surronded Jamie and her soul was sent into the sky and her souless body collapsed to the ground.

Duncan smiled and replied, "Keep that dragon card. I'll be back for Jeremy and Daniel."

He got on his Motorcycle that was nearby and drove off.

Dirk got to her daughter and tears were starting to came out of his eyes and he sighed and replied, "We'll get you back honey, I swear! Duncan and Alexander will pay for what they did!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Penalty of War / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A large group of warrior standing in line, a fiend at the end dressed as Gearfried the Iron Knight pulling out a dagger

Each time you receive battle damage from your opponent, you may discard one card from your hand.

This card was created By MichaelJD4 and all creative credit goes to him.

Field Control / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Freed the Matchless General pointing his sword at a face-down card, which glows.

Activate one of your opponent's face-down cards. If the timing is wrong, destroy the card

Note: This card was created By King Dragun and all creative credit goes to him.

Pikiini, Archer of Dark World

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 900/DEF: 800/4 Stars

When this card is discarded from your hand to the graveyard by any card effect, inflict 800 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints.

Fair Share / Normal Spell Card

Image: Marauding Captain and Warrior Dai Grepher trading swords.

Show your hand to your opponet and he/she gets to add 1 card from your hand and add it to her own. If she discards the card with actaviting or summoning it, your opponets take 1,500 points of damage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That ended badly. Before they can get her back, 1 of them must defeat the one of Alexanders best duelists before they're told were to go to get Jamies soul back and Dirk is the one who duels. What Kind of the deck does this guard have? Find Out In "Celtic Guardian", Coming Soon.


	40. Celtic Guardian

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 40: Celtic Guardian

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 5:00pm

Alexander was with Duncan and his son.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Well done on your victory against Jamie. You've made me proud of you, Duncan."

Duncan smiled and replied, "Thanks, sir. I did my best and turned out to be good."

Vladimir then replied, "Jeremy and Daniel will be coming after us soon and we're going to get it."

Alexander smiled and replied, "In That case. Is Mitch ready to duel?"

Duncan then replied, "At any time sir. His deck is good. But why would you need him for?"

Alexander then replied, "One of them will Duel Mitch and if they beat him, We'll invite then to the Metrodome for a private dueling party. I Have a brother & Sister team that duel right and If they beat them, They'll get Jamies soul back. But if they win, We'll get they're legendary dragon cards for our collection."

Duncan then replied, "Good plan, sir."

Alexander then replied, "Just In case Jamie cames back, prepare your deck for the worst, Duncan."

Duncan nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jeremys Hospital Room / 6:00pm

Jeremy woke up and looked around the room.

Brandon then replied, "Welcome back, son."

Jasmine then replied, "We're glad to see you back, Jerm."

Dirk entered the room, sadly.

Jeremy then replied, "Mr. Bartez?"

Dirk then replied, "Glad to see you back, Jeremy."

Daniel then replied, "Where's Jamie?"

A few tears came out his eyes.

Brandon then replied, "Whats wrong?"

Dirk took a deep breath and exhaled and he took the Eye Of Timeaus from his pocket and showed them the card.

Daniel then replied, "No.."

Jeremy then replied, "You can't mean..."

Dirk sighed and replied, "Yes. Jamie and Duncan dueled and Jamie lost the duel. Her souless body is in the S-Ward on the 3rd floor. It happen about a few hours ago. I Don't know how and when, But we'll get her soul back."

Jeremy then replied, "I'm helping As soon I Get out this bed."

Brandon then replied, "You have a good heart to help out your friend who's in need right now."

Jeremy then replied, "I Try my hardest."

Daniel then replied, "I'm in too. She's one of the best friends That me and Jeremy ever had."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Thanks for you help, you two."

Daniel smiled and replied, "We do what we can to help, Mr. Bartez."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hospital S-Ward / 6:45pm

Dirk and Selena were looking at their souless daughter while she laid in her bed.

Selena sighed and replied, "I miss you alot, honey."

Dirk sighed and replied, "We'll get her back."

Suddenly, a knock was at heard at the door and Dirk opened and Jeremy and Daniel were there.

Dirk smiled and replied, "Hello, kids. Jamie is there."

They both came in and Jeremy sighed and replied, "Poor Jamie."

Daniel then replied, "We'll get her back, Jerm."

Another knock was heard at the door and Dirk opened and a Man wearing a black suit appeared and he was holding a red envolope.

The man replied, "Are you Dirk Bartez?"

Dirk then replied, "Yes, sir."

He handied him a letter and walked down the hallway and into a elevator and then he ws gone.

Dirk opened the envolope and he took the letter out.

Selena then replied, "What does it say?"

Dirk began to read it:

Dear Dirk Bartez,

We Have your daughters soul card and if you want it back, Came and duel 1 of my best duelist at Cityland Park tomarrow evening and If you beat him, We'll tell you were to go to get your daughters soul back. If you win that Duel, We'll give your daughters soul back. If you lose, Your daughters soul is gone forever and we Get the Eye Of Timeaus. We'll be seeing you later

Sincerely,

Alexander

Dirk then replied, "Its That creep Alexander. He left us information to lead us to get back Jamies soul."

Selena then replied, "No matter who we're dueling, we'll get her soul back!"

Dirk then replied, "My Dragons are ready to go! I'm heading home now to get my deck ready. Are you staying here with Jamie tonight?"

Selena then replied, "Yes. I'm staying here until my baby girls's soul is back with her."

Dirk went To Jamies souless body and kissed her forehad and he smiled and replied, "Night, sweetheart."

He then went to Selena and kissed her goodnight and he left the room.

Selena stared at her daughter and sighed sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunday, Decemeber 7th, 2199

Cityland Park / 12:00pm

Dirk, Daniel and Jeremy were waiting for Alexanders duelist to come. it was snowing, but very lightly.

Dirk then replied, "I'm ready to duel him and cream him!"

Daniel then replied, "With your dragons, I don't think we'll have you'll have any trouble dueling today."

Jeremy then replied, "If this duel goes right, We'll have Jamies Soul back very quickly."

Suddenly, a Tall Man wearing a orichalcos duel disk on his arm appeared with a green backpack on his back.

The man then replied, "Ready to duel, Bartez?"

Dirk then replied, "For my daughter..YES!"

The man took his deck out and took out the Seal and placed it in his jacket pocket and he replied, "No Seal will be used by me."

Dirk shuffled his deck and placed it in his disk.

The man replied, "The name is Mitch Felton, 1 Of Master Alexanders Bodyguards and one of the best duelists there is. I never used the seal and I Don't plan on it."

Both activated their disks.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Mitch: 8,000LP / Dirk: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Good Luck, Mr. Bartez.", Daniel thought to himself.

"You can do it. Just beat him and we'll be closer to getting Jamie back.", Jeremy thought to himself.

Mitch then replied, "You may start, Mr. Bartez."

Dirk drew a card and replie,d "Thanks and You can call me Dirk. I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon a monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Celtic Guardian!"

As he sat the card down, The Elf Warrior appeared (1,400/1,200).

Mitch resumed, "This deck has 2 of him, 2 of his Retrained forms. Attack!"

The guardian went in and slashed the facedown card and a Petit Dragon appeared (600/700) and shattered.

Mitch resumed, "Your turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hunter Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon with sharp claws and teeth appeared (1,700/100).

Dirk resumed, "Attack!"

The Dragon went in and head-butted the warrior and he shattered.

(Mitch: 8,000LP / Dirk: 7,700LP)

Dirk resumed, "That'll do for now."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Dirk resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The dragon fired a breath of fire and a A Tall Beast-like creature appeared (500/2,200) and the attack did'nt even hurt strike him.

(Mitch: 7,700LP / Dirk: 7,700LP)

Mitch resumed, "You've met my Backup Gardna!"

Dirk sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I Play the equip spell card, Bronze Katana - Liazra and My guardna will get it."

A Large Sword appeared on his hand (500/2,200 - 900/2,200).

Mitch resumed, "Now Say hello To Guardian Liazra!"

As he sat the card down, a tall man wearing dark-green armor and a small sword appeared (1,400/1,300).

Mitch resumed, "Gardna, transfer the sword to him now!"

The sword got out of its hands (900/2,200 - 500/2,200) and appeared Liazras hands (1,800/1,300).

Dirk then replied, "So? Its weaker then My Luster Dragon."

Mitch smiled and replied, "But your Hunter Dragon is weaker. Attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Dirk quickly replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The Trap lifted up but the warrior simply jumped over it and he got his sword out and cleaved the dragon right down the middle and then both halves shattered afterwards.

Dirk then replied, "What the heck happened?"

Mitch smiled and replied, "He cannot be targeted by your trap cards, silly!"

(Mitch: 7,700LP / Dirk: 7,600LP)

Mitch resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll be all for me."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I Equip my Gardna with Shooting Star bow - Ceal!"

A Bow appeared in the gardnas hand (500/2,200 - 0/2,200).

Mitch resumed, "I Now Summon my Guardian Ceal!"

As he sat the card down, bulky, lizard-like humanoid dressed in armor stepped out. He carried a bow and had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back appeared (1,700/1,400).

Mitch resumed, "Give Ceal his bow now."

The bow vanished (0/2,200 - 500/2,200) and appeared in Ceals hands (1,700/1,400 - 700/1,400).

Mitch then replied, "I'm giving up the bow and now attack!"

The guardian fired a bow and struck the dragon, blowing it to shards of crystal and the guardians ATK returned to normal (700/1,400 - 1,700/1,400).

Mitch resumed, "Liazra, attack his facedown card!"

The Guardian went and slashed the facedown card and a Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and was cleaved in half as well.

Another Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Mitch resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Masked Dragon For My Luster Dragon #2!"

As the weaker dragon vanished, the large Crystal-like dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Mitch resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, wipe out Ceal!"

The dragon fired its attack and Ceal was bown to bits.

(Mitch: 7,000LP / Dirk: 7,600LP)

Dirk smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Switch my Other guardian to defense mode and that'll do it for me."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Twin-headed Behemoth!"

As he sat the card down, the two-headed Purple Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200).

Dirk resumed, "Behemoth, attack!"

The Attack fired and the guardian was blasted away.

Dirk resumed, "Luster Dragon #2, Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack at the facedown card and a Musclar man with a large hammer appeared (500/500) and was blasted away as well.

Mitch smiled and replied, "Thanks, That was Kotetsu and I Can add any equip card from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his duel disk.

Dirk Resumed, "Your turn now."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I Equip my Gardna with Butterfly Dagger - Elma."

The beast-like creature was now holding a fancy dagger.

Mitch resumed, "I Now summon my Guardian Elma!"

As he sat the card down, the Fairy Guardian appeared (1,300/1,200).

Mitch resumed, "Gardna.."

The Dagger vanished from its hands and appeared in Elmas (1,300/1,200 - 1,600/1,200).

Mitch resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Axe Of Despair!"

Suddenly, a Axe appeared in Elmas belt (1,600/1,200 - 2,600/1,200).

Mitch resumed, "Lets do it. Attack His Luster Dragon now!"

The Guardian swung its axe and it struck the dragon in the chest, blasting it to shards of diamond and crystal.

(Mitch: 7,000LP / Dirk: 7,400LP)

Mitch resumed, "Your turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Switch my behomoth to defense and I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the axe was blown to bits.

Dirk resumed, "I'm setting 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown And Elma, attack!"

The Dragon rushed and stabbed the two-headed dragon and it roared and exploded to purple pixels.

Mitch resumed, "That'll be all for me."

The Dragon appeared again (1,000/1,200).

Dirk resumed, "I Summon My Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the golden dragon appeared (1,600/600).

Dirk resumed, "I Equip my dragon with Dragon Treasure!"

The dragon roared in happiness (1,600/600 - 1,900/900).

Dirk resumed, "Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a beam of light and it struck Elma, blowing her to pixels.

(Mitch: 6,700LP / Dirk: 7,400LP)

Dirk smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

As he revealed the card, A tall sorcerer dressed in a blue robe holding a dagger aloft surrounded by a windy gust appeared (1,600/1,600).

Mitch resumed, "Meet My Arsenal Summoner. And I can search my deck for any guardian monster I Want."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Mitch resumed, "I Equip my Gardna With The Gravity Axe - Grarl!"

The axe appeared in the beast-warriors hands (500/2,200 - 1,000/2,200).

Mitch resumed, "Grarl is my only card in my hand so.."

As he sat the card down, The dinosaur man appeared (2,500/1,000).

Mitch resumed, "Gardna..."

The axe vanished (1,000/2,200 - 500/2,200) and appeared in grarls hand (2,500/1,000 - 3,000/1,000).

Mitch resumed, "Lets do it. Grarl, attack!"

The dino man tossed its axe at the dragon of light and it exploded to pixels as the axe struck him.

(Mitch: 6,700LP / Dirk: 6,300LP)

Mitch resumed, "Summoner, attack!"

The sorcerer went in and chanted a spell and the the dragon was blown to bits.

Mitch Resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats it for me."

Mitch drw a card and replied, "I Equip Grarl With The Dagger!"

The dagger appeared in the dinomans belt (3,000/1,000 - 3,300/1,000).

Mitch resumed, "Lets do it. Grarl, attacK!"

The dino went and slammed its axe into the facedown card and a Troop Dragon appeared (700/800) and was blown to bits.

Another one appeared (700/800).

Mitch resumed, "Summoner, attack."

The sorceret fired a blast of air and the 2nd one was blasted away as well.

The 3rd One appeared (700/800).

Mitch sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the Guardians weapons were blown to pieces (3,300/1,000 - 2,500/1,000).

Dirk resumed, "I Activate Polymerization to fuse the Red Eyes and The Meteor Dragon in my hand!"

As the two dragons roared the ending result was a large red & black dragon (3,500/2,000).

Dirk resumed, " Meet My Meteor Black Dragon!"

Mitch then replied, "That is powerful..."

Dirk resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Grarl now!"

The dragon fired a barrage of fire from its mouth and the dino guardian was reduced to ashes.

(Mitch: 5,700LP / Dirk: 6,300LP)

Dirk resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I Activate the equip spell card, Silver Spear - Axelos."

A Large spear appeared in the guardnas hand (500/2,200 - 1,000/1,700).

Mitch resumed, "Now I Sacrifice my Summoner for my Guardian Axelos!"

As the summoner vanished, a large Musclar man wearing black armor appeared (1,900/1,900).

Mitch then replied, "Gardna, do your thing."

The spear vanished and it appeared in the guardians hands (1,900/1,900 - 2,400/1,400).

Mitch resumed, "I Play the spell card, Shrink!"

The Dragon roared as it began to shrink (3,500/2,000 - 1,750/2,000).

Mitch resumed, "Lets do it. Guardian, attack."

The Warrior rushed in and stabbed the dragon in the chest and it exploded to red & black pixels.

(Mitch: 5,700LP / Dirk: 5,650LP)

Mitch resumed, "Your move now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I Equip him with Fairy Meteors crush!"

The Spear turned red for a little bit.

Mitch resumed, "Guardian Axelos, attack his facedown card!"

The Guardian ran in and stabbed the facedown card and a Komouri Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200) And shattered to pieces.

(Mitch: 5,700LP / Dirk: 4,450LP)

Mitch resumed, "Your turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Activate Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Dirk resumed, "I activate Change Of Heart!"

The Guardian came to dirks side of the field.

Dirk resumed, "I Tribute him for my 2nd Luster Dragon #2!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Dirk resumed, "Attack his guardna!"

The Dragon fired its attack and the beast-warrior groaned and shattered to black pixels.

Dirk resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Dirk resumed, "Luster dragon, attack first."

The dragon fired its attack and struck the facedown card and a 2nd Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200) and was blown to bits.

Dirk resumed, "Spear Dragon, attack Mitch directly!"

The dragon fired its attack and he struck Mitch in the chest.

(Mitch: 3,800LP / Dirk: 4,450LP)

Dirk resumed, "That'll be all for me."

The dragon folded up in a defensive way.

Mitch drew a card and replied, "I activate Card Of Demise! I Can draw 5 cards from my deck and After 5 turns passes, I Lose the hand I Will have."

He drew 5 cards from his deck.

Mitch resumed, "I activate The spell Card, Hammer Shot!"

The hammer crushed the dragon flat.

Mitch resumed, "I Now summon My Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

As he sat the card down, the Elf Warrior appeared (1,400/1,200).

Mitch resumed, "I Equip him with Fusion Murasame Blade and Butterfly Dagger - Elma!"

His sword began to glow and a the dagger appeared in his belt (1,400/1,200 - 2,500/1,200).

Mitch resumed, "I Play Monster Reincarnation!"

He discarded a 2nd Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu and got back elma.

Mitch resumed, "I Summon Her again!"

Elma appeared again (1,300/1,200).

Mitch resumed, "I Equip her with Sword Of Deep-seated!"

A Blade appeared in her hands (1,300/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Mitch resumed, "Lets do it. Elma, attack!"

Elma went in and cleaved the dragon in two with its sword. the pieces shattered.

Mitch resumed, "Guardian, attack directly!"

The Guardian went in and slashed Dirk across his chest.

(Mitch: 3,800LP / Dirk: 1,950LP)

Mitch resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Place 2 cards facedown and that ends my turn."

Mitch drew a card and replied, "Elma, attack!"

The fairy guardian went in and slashed the facedown card and a 2nd a Komouri Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200) and shattered.

Mitch resumed, "End This now, Guardian!"

The Guardian rushed in...

Dirk quickly replied, "I activate the trap card, Magic Cylinder!"

The Guardian was about to slash Dirk and then the 2 magic cylinders appeared and the attack was absorbed into it and the attack was sent right back to Mitch.

(Mitch: 1,300LP / Dirk: 1,950LP)

Mitch smiled and replied, "Oh well. Your turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Activate Dragons Mirror!"

Daniel then replied, "What could be summoning?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I Might now..."

Dirk resumed, "I'm Removing My 3 Troop Dragons as well as spear Dragon and Mirage Dragon!"

As he took the 5 dragons out and placed them in his jacket pocket! A Large Dragon with 5 Different Heads appeared (5,000/5,000).

Dirk resumed, "My I Introduce to My Five-headed Dragon!"

Mitch then replied, "Oh..my..goodness!"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Go for it, Mr. Bartez!"

Dirk smiled and replied, "Okay, Jeremy!" five-headed Dragon, end this duel by attacking Elma with Quintuple Nuclear Blast!"

The dragon fired its attack from its heads and The Fairy Guardian was wiped out.

(Mitch: 0LP / Dirk: 1,950LP)

Dirk smiled and replied, "That ends the duel."

Mitch smiled and replied, "You win, well done."

He took out a large green envolope from his backpack and gave it to dirk and he smiled and replied, "Good luck in freeing your daughter from the orichalcos, Mr. Bartez."

He left towards the gate.

Dirk opened the envolope and a letter was in it and he began to read it:

Dear Dirk Bartez,

Congratulations on winning a duel against 1 of my best employees. To win back your daughers soul, You have to do this. In two more days, come to the Metrodome and go To Gate A and 1 of my employees will lead you to the field and the rest of the information on getting your little girls soul back will be told there.

Sincerely,

Alexander Ayalin

Dirk sighed and replied, "We have to win more duel. Do you two want to head to the dome with me in a couple of days to get Jamies soul back?"

Jeremy then replied, "Of course I'm in."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Me too, sir."

Dirk then replied, "Lets head to Jamies room to Tell Selena about the news.

They ran towards the closest gate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Card Of Demise / Normal Spell Card

Image: An executioner about to chop several cards in two with a guillotine.

Draw five cards from your deck. On the fifth turn after this card is played, discard your hand to the Graveyard.

Note: This card was first used by Kaiba in the Yugioh series episode, "Clash in the Coliseum". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Backup Gardna

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 2,200/4 Stars

Once per your turn when this Monster is face-up on your side of the field, you can remove an Equip Spell Card Equipped to one Monster on your side of the field and Equip it to another Monster on your side of the field.

Note: This card was first used by Raphael in the multi-part Yugioh episode "Fate of the Pharaoh". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Bronze Katana - Liazra / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Long bronze Sword with a jeweled Handle

This card can only be equipped to a beast-warrior or a Warrior-type monster. Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 400 points.

Guardian Liazra

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned when there is a "Bronze Katana - Liazra" On your side of the field. This card is uneffected by any your opponets trap cards.

Dark Spear - Axelos /Equip Spell Card

Image: A Long spear with a black tip on it

This card can only be equipped to a dark-atribute monster. Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 500 points and decrease its defense by 500 points. The monster equipped with this card cannot be targeted by your opponets trap or spell cards that target this card.

Guardian Axelos

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/5 Stars

This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned when there is a "Dark Spear - Axelos" On your side of the field. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, add 1 Monster With "Guardian" in its name from your deck and add it to your hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dirk won and they're one more duel away until Jamie returns to them! In our Next Chapter, They head to the dome and they find out That Daniel And Jeremy need to win a 2 On 2 Duel To win Jamie soul back. Will Their teamwork be enough to Return Jamies soul and what kind of decks do they're opponets have? Find Out in: "Double Snare", Coming Soon.


	41. Double Snare

Before I Start the show, I have to say this for any author out there reading & reviewing my stories. Starting Today and if you use 2 or more cards in a chapter of your fanfic (after Today), I'll make two cards for you only. I'll use the two cards too, but you'll be first to use them in a chapter of the story your making. Now Thats Settled, On with the show! 

Yugioh! The Dark Era

Chapter 41: Double Snare

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 5:00pm

Alexander, Duncan and Vladimir when in Alexanders office with mitch.

Alexander sighed and replied, "You were defeated and I'm ashmed of your abilites."

Mitch sighed and replied, "I Almost won, but he summoned His five-headed dragon to win the duel, sir."

Duncan then replied, "I Have cards in my deck that would of crushed that dragon, but I only have about 3 monsters that can attack and maybe destroy that mighty dragon."

Mitch then replied, "I Know. The next card that was on my deck was a Lightning Vortex. He lucked out."

Alexander sighed and replied, "He still is one of the best dragon duelists in the game and that deck is strong."

Duncan then replied, "Now Daniel And Jeremy have to duel That bro & sis team to win Jamies soul back and if they lose, Jamie will face me again, great."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Nothing to worry about. The bro & sis team had a one of the most intresting decks to use in a duel. They'll have no trouble crushing those two in a duel."

Duncan looked puzzled and replied, "What kind of deck do they use?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Lets just say it a dark, fiend version of Jamies deck and it stars 3 major stars."

Duncan then replied, "You mean those 3? They're powerful and very useful in the right deck."

Alexander then replied, "Indeed."

Mitch gulped and replied, "Whats going to happen to me?"

Alexander then replied, "Not a thing. You tried your best and just head home. I'll call you If You're ever needed again."

Mitch smiled and replied, "Thanks sir."

He left the office and he got in the elevator and it went down.

Alexander looked at Duncan and replied, "Will make me a martini, Duncan?"

Duncan then replied, "Yes, sir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday Decemeber 8th, 2199

Mr. Richmires Classroom / 8:00am

The class was starting and every student was inside (Except Jamie).

Richmire then replied, "Good morning, class."

He stared at Jamies empty seat and replied, "Where's Jamie?"

Daniel sighed as raised his hand.

Richmire then replied, "Yes, Daniel?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "On Saturday she dueled Duncan in a seal duel..and lost."

Richmire gasped and replied, "No..Anyone but her."

Daniel then replied, "Her dad Dirk saw the whole duel and he saw her daughter lose that duel."

Richmire sighed and replied, "Poor girl."

Jeremy then replied, "Nothing to Worry about. Me, Mr. Bartez and Daniel are heading to the dome tomarrow to win her back, sir."

Richmire smiled and replied, "You kids are so kind to get her back."

Jeremy then replied, "She's Mine and Daniels best Friend. We'll do anything to get her back."

Richmire smiled and replied, "Who's Holding on to her Eye Of Timeaus?"

Daniel then replied, "Dirk is, sir."

Richmire then replied, "Thats good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 2:00pm

Alexander and Duncan were having lunch.

Alexander then replied, "Is your deck ready just In case Jamie returns?"

Duncan gulped down the rest of a bloody mary and he sat the glass down and replied, "Yes, sir. I added a few cards to my deck that'll make it the best one there ever is."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Good."

Duncan then replied, "Are those two ready to duel tomarrow, sir?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Yes sir. I Even added 3 specific cards that were used by the Duel Academy Nurse back in 2005."

Duncan then replied, "I Know what monsters you mean. That monster and those 2 cards creep me out."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Thats why I gave them to those two to use in their duel against Daniel and Jeremy."

Duncan then replied, "What if those two try to use their legendary dragon cards, sir?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Not To Worry, The duel is that the Brother & Sister will not use the seal of orichalcos and those 2 cannot use their dragon cards. But They can swap a card in their side deck for the dragon if they prefer. The bro & sis team already exchanged cards in their side decks and they both have unbeatable decks."

Duncan then replied, "Good news, as always, sir."

Alexander smiled and replied, "I Know. I try to have as much of good news as I Can for my employees."

Duncan nodded and replied, "So True, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
St. Paul Hosptial S-Ward (Jamies Room) 5:00pm

Selena was in the room, keeping her eye on her daughters souless body for any kind of change.

Selena sighed and replied, "Don't worry, honey. We'll get you back soon enough."

Suddenly, Dirk, Daniel and Jeremy came in the room.

Selena then replied "How'd the duel go?"

Dirk then replied, "I Won and we're only one duel away from getting her soul back."

Selena then rplied, 'thats good. Who do you guys have to duel next?"

Dirk then replied, "Don't know. We're finding out tomarrow."

Daniel then replied, "One more duel away until we get her back."

Selena then replied, "You know who you guys have to duel."

Dirk sighed and replied, "Not at the moment, hon."

Jeremy then replied, "We have until tomarrow to find out who we're dueling."

Dirk then replied, "You two head home to work on your decks."

Jeremy then replied, "Great idea."

-  
Tuesday Decemeber 9th, 2199

Outside the Metrodome / 12:00pm

Dirk, Daniel and Jeremy were outside, waiting to get in. It was only 28 degrees outside, but they did'nt mind it at all.

Dirk sighed and replied, "Where is this guy that'll let us in the metrodome?"

Daniel then replied, "Don't know."

Suddenly, the gate opened up and a tall man wearing a blue winter jacket came out.

He smiled and replied, "Good evening, friends. I'm Xavier Winran. I'm Alexanders trusted assistant that helps him find cards and employees. Present the note you got from mitch and I'll let you guys in."

Dirk took a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed him the note and Xavier smiled and replied, "Good, came on. Lets head to the field."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the dome / 12:15pm

The large stadium was quiet. All of the lights were on, including the overhead ones. There was two people sitting on the pitchers mound and it was a tall Teenaged male and a short teenaged female as well. The Male was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans and she was wearing a Pink shirt that was so short that her bellybutton was showing as well as black pants.

Xavier smiled and replied, "Ready for the most important duel this dome has ever seen?"

Dirk then replied, "You bet your tie we're ready."

Xavier then replied, "Then follow me to the pitchers mound

The 4 rant to the mound.

The Teenaged girl then replied, "I'm May!"

The Teenaged boy, "I'm Jay! And We're..."

"THE CALADIN KIDS!", yelled at the same time.

Dirk sighed and replied, "I heard of these 2 duelists. They're unstoppable as a team and Shes 16 years old and he's 18. They Both dropped out of high school to join to the Pro league."

Jay smiled and replied, "So True. We both thought dueling was more important then school anyday."

Dirk then replied, "Yea, right."

Xavier then replied, "Now thats settled. Here are the duel rules. Jay And May will be dueling Daniel and Jeremy in a duel."

Daniel then replied, "Fine with me."

Jeremy then replied, "Its cool with me."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Good luck kids."

Xavier resumed, "Here are the rules of this duel there will be no sharing of advice, no sharing of strategies, and no sharing of cards that aren't already in play. But you can use anything already on the field. Each of you will start with 8,000 lifepoint and 1 memeber from team is defeated, then their partner will be at a Disadvantage. Either Team must knock out both members of the opposite team to win the duel. The seal will not be played and your dragons are not allowed as well. But before we start. You two must place your dragons in your side decks and you may add 1 card from your side deck to your deck if you prefer to."

They both took their dragons and placed in their side decks and then they exchanged them for 1 card in their side decks and they both reshuffled their decks and placed them back in their decks.

Xavier then replied, "The Dueling Order Is Jay, Jeremy, May and finally Daniel. No duelist can attack until each duelists does their 1st draw phase. Good enough?"

The 4 teens nodded.

Jay then replied, "Lets do it."

May smiled and replied, "Yes, lets cream them all!"

Each duelist drew 5 cards from their decks.

Xavier then replied, "Begin NOW!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", All 4 of them yelled out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stadium Luxury Box / 12:25pm

The kids did'nt know that Alexander and Duncan as well as Vladimir were watching the duel from 1 of the best luxury boxes in the dome. One of Alexanders servants were there as well.

Alexander smiled and replied, "This will be a intresting duel."

Duncan then replied, "Cane we got snack here?"

Alexander looked at his servant and he replied, "Preston, can you get us each a can of pop to sip on?"

Preston then replied, "Yes, sir."

He left the box.

Alexander then replied, "Those two don't have a chance of winning this duel without their dragons."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stadium Ground / 12:45pm

(Jay: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP / May: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

"Good luck guys. Remember, your dueling as a team for Jamie.", Dirk thought to himself as he watched the duel.

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedow and I'll also sat a monster facedown and thats my turn."

May drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and that does it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the musclar warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Grepher, attack Jays facedown card!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and was cleaved in two.

Daniel resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed Fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Jay resumed, "Opticlops, attack his fiend!"

The fiend rushed in and slammed its horn into the warrior, blowing him to bits.

(Jay: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP / May: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,900LP)

Jay then replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and thats my turn."

May drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mystic Tomato!"

As he sat the card down, the tomato with a silly face appeared (1,400/1,100).

May resumed, "Attack Daniel Directly!"

The tomato headed towards daniel.

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Think not. I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared. the tomato went to the yellow sheep and ate it whole!

May sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn anyway."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly! Attack Jays Fiend!"

The Warrior charged and he stabbed the giant in its stomach and it shattered to brown pixels.

(Jay: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP / May: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,900LP)

Daniel resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facdown Appentice Magician for my Dark Magician Girl!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Female assistant of the dark magician appeared with a smile (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "Dark Magician Girl, attack her Tomato!"

The mage fired its spell and it headied towards the red fruit...

May quickly replied, "I activate waboku!"

The priests appeared and blocked the attack.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Your move, girl."

May drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Tomato For My Doma The angel Of Silence!"

As the tomato vanished, the Evil-looking dark fairy appeared wielding its scythe (1,600/1,400).

Jeremy and Daniel began to laugh hard.

May looked confused and replied, "Whats so funny, You two!"

Daniel stopped and replied, "Someone ACTUALLY uses that pathetic fairy. Its a 1,600 ATK monster that is level 5 and your tomato cannot summon it."

May sighed and replied, "I use it because It has potential and it goes with my decks theme. I Equip him with Scythe Of Silence!"

Domas scythe grew longer and turned black (1,600/1,400 - 2,100/1,400).

May resumed, "This is one of the many reasons I use him. He gains 500 ATK and is immune to your trap cards while it has its new weapon. Doma, attack Daniels Warrior!"

The dark fairy went in and slashed The knight across the chest and he groaned and exploded to pixels.

(Jay: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP / May: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,600LP)

May resumed, "Your turn bro!"

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, the glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Jay sighed and replied, "Both of our decks are a fiend-Fairy Combination."

Daniel then replied, "Clever, I Guess."

Jay resumed, "Lets do it. Attack 1 of Jeremys facedown monsters!"

The fairy lifted her glasses and fired a beam at one of the facedown cards and a Women wearing a red & blue outfit as well a blue veil over her mouth appeared (100/100) and was blown to bits.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "That was my Crystal Seer! Now I Can draw 2 cards..."

He drew 2 cards.

Jeremy resumed, "And now I Have to place 1 of them at the bottom of my deck."

He took the card (Which Was a Rush Recklessly) and placed at the bottom of his deck.

Jay sighed and replied, "Whatever. Your move now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

May drew a card and smiled evily at it.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Not a good thing."

May resumed, "Doma, attack with your scythe!"

Doma went and slashed Jeremys mage across her chest and she gasped and shattered.

(Jay: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,600LP)

May resumed, "Your move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I activate De-Spell!"

The spell shot out and struck domas scythe, destroying it (2,100/1,400 - 1,600/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "1 monster facedown and that'll be all for me."

Jay drew a card and replied, "Attack Jeremys final facedown card!"

The fairy fired a beam from her eyes and a Dark Magician Kid appeared (1,500/1,300) and was blown to pieces.

Jay resumed, "I End my turn by placing 1 card facedown."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "Skilled mage attack doma with skilled magic attack!"

The mage fired a spell from its scepter and the dark fairy was blown to bits.

(Jay: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,700LP / Daniel: 7,600LP)

Jeremy resumed, "1 Card facedown and That'll end my turn now."

May drew a card and replied, "I Play monster Reborn!"

The Opticlops appeared again (1,800/1,700).

May smiled and replied, "I Tribute 1 it for 1 of our stars major stars!"

As the fiend vanished, a Wicked Looking Fairy appeared with sharp claws and was wearing a black gown and its wings looked evil and it also had ghost white hair (2,200/1,600).

May resumed, "Meet 1 of the best monster of my deck, Sky Scourge Invicil!"

Jeremy then replied, "Now he's realllly creepy."

May resumed, "Lets do it. Invicil, attack Jeremys facedown card!"

The fairy went in...

Jeremy then replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The card lifted up but it do anything and the fairy slashed the facedown card and a Mystic Elf appeared (800/2,000) and shattered.

Jeremy was mad and replied, "You cheated somehow."

May smiled and replied, "No Cheating. When I tribute a dark-fiend type monster for it, It negates all trap cards. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jay drew a card and replied, "Fairy, attack Daniels facedown card!"

The fairy fired a beams from its eyes at the facedown card and a Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) And the beam was reflected off of him.

Jay resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

May drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and Invicil, attack Jeremys facedown card!"

The fairy went in and slashed the card and a Chikau appeared (500/500) and was unharmed.

May sighed and replied, "Oh well. your turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Little Winguard for my Freed the matchless General!"

As the little warrior vanished, the legendary General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Take out her Invicl now!"

The General rushed and slashed the evil fairy and it groaned and exploded to pixels.

(Jay: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,600LP / Daniel: 7,600LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Switch my fairy to defense mode and I lay 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Skilled dark mage, attack may Directly!"

The attack fired its attack and struck May in her chest.

(Jay: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,600LP / Daniel: 7,600LP)

May smiled and replied, "I Discard Kuriboh to negate all of the damage."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

May drew a card and replied, "I Summon another 1 of my favs!"

As she sat the card down, Guardian Angel Joan appeared...if she were a fallen angel. Her Skin was black and grey and her wings were black and her gown was red and black and a little bit torn (1,800/1,000).

May smiled and replied, "Meet My Fallen Angel Joan!"

Jeremy growled and replied, "How dare you make fun of my friends Guardian Angel Joan with that thing!"

May sighed and replied, "I'm not making fun of any monster, I Just use it cause I Want to! I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack His general now!"

The fiend fired its attack and the general was blown to bits.

May resumed, "Now you lose lifepoints equal to half of the original monsters attack power!"

(Jay: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,600LP / Daniel: 6,250LP)

May resumed, "That'll do for now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Goblin Attack force!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Daniel resumed, "Attack her Fiend!"

The Goblins went and slammed their weapons into the fallen angel and she groaned and exploded to black pixels.

(Jay: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,100LP / Daniel: 6,250LP)

Daniel resumed, "I activate Dian Keto and that'll end my turn now."

(Jay: 7,300LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,100LP / Daniel: 7,250LP)

Daniel laughed and replied, "I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my fairy for my King Of Yamikami!"

As the fairy vanished, the horrific large brown fiend appeared (2,000/1,530).

Jay resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his goblins now!"

The fiend charged up and fired its lightning attack and the goblin army was blasted to bits.

Jay sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse the Neo and Breaker in my hand!"

As the two magic warriors merged, the master magic warrior appeared (1,900/1,900 - 2,800/1,900).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his fiend now!"

The magic warrior went in and slashed the large brown fiend and it roared and exploded to brown pixels.

(Jay: 6,500LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,100LP / Daniel: 7,250LP)

Jeremy laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

May drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Daniel resumed, "Attack Mays facedown card!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Feral Imp appeared (1,300/1,400) and shattered to green pixels.

Daniel resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and discarded two of them.

Jay resumed, "I'm removing 2 Petit Angels, King Of Yamikami and Hysteric Fairy To summon my next creature!"

As he took the 4 cards and placed them in his pocket, another odd fairy appeared with ghost white wings, black pants and a visor covering its eyes (2,400/1,500).

Jay resumed, "Meet Sky Scourge Enrise! This is a fairy of lgiht."

Daniel then replied, "He's creepy and waker then my Neo Breaker."

Jay smiled and replied, "Now for his special ability."

The Wicked fired a energy ball and Neo breaker vanished.

Jay resumed, "By forfeit my fairys attack, he can remove any monster from play.

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Switch my skilled mage to defense mode and that'll do it for now."

May drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jay drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Blow Daniels facedown card away!"

The fairy fired a ball of dark energy and it struck the facedown carn and A Marauding Captain appeared (1,200/800) And shattered.

Jay then replied, "That'll be all for now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Chikau in defense mode."

As he sat th ecard down, the young spellcaster appeared (500/500).

Jeremy resumed, "Your turn now, May."

May drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Winged Kuriboh for Marie the Fallen one."

As the facedown card vanished, The fallen angel appeared with a sigh (1,700/1,200).

May resumed, "I end with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip him with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The swordsman turned red (2,200/1,500 - 3,000/1,500).

May then replied, "Marie..bye."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Not likely. Attack Jay's fairy!"

The Swordsman went leapt into the air and cleaved the fairy down the middle with his sword. the pieces exploded to black pixels.

(Jay: 5,900LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,100LP / Daniel: 7,250LP)

Daniel resumed, "Your turn now."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Poison of an old man."

(Jay: 7,100LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,100LP / Daniel: 7,250LP)

Jay resumed, "I activate Dark Core!"

He discarded a 2nd kuriboh and a portal opened up and the swordsman was sucked into it.

Jay resumed, "I Summon My own Fallen Angel Joan!"

As he sat the card down, the fallen version of Joan appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jay resumed, "I Activate Burial from a different Dimension."

He took his Petit Angel, King of Yamikami and his Hysteric Fairy and he placed them into his graveyard.

Jay resumed, "I activate polyermerization to fuse my sis's marie with my Fallen Angel Joan to create another angel of darkness."

as the two merged with each other, the ending result was a Tall Fiend with Angel-white wings and a dark halo above its head as well as black sharp nails (2,200/2,400).

Jay smiled and replied, "Meet The Fallen Angel Queen."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "She's as creepy as your Fallen joan."

Jay smiled and replied, "Since we both used a fusion monster for its fusion, we both have control of it. Queen, attack his Command Knight!"

The Mage fired its spell and the knight was blasted to bits.

(Jay: 7,100LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,100LP / Daniel: 6,650LP)

Jay smiled and replied, "And Now I Can gain lifepoints equal to your destroyed monsters ATK or I Gain the lifepoints. I Decide to gain the lost lifepoints."

(Jay: 7,700LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,100LP / Daniel: 6,650LP)

Jay resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and Thats all for me."

May drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and Fallen Angel Queen, attack!"

The Queen rushed in to slash Daniel...

Jeremy smiled and replied, "No Way, girl. I activate Mirror Force!"

The Mirror was infront of Jeremy and the queen slashed the mirror and she gasped and shattered to pixels.

May gulped and replied, "Ah, man. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the shining armor warrior appeared (1,600/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Jay Directly!"

The Warrior went in and slashed Jay across his chest.

(Jay: 6,100LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,100LP / Daniel: 6,650LP)

"Daniel resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute Fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Jay resumed, "Attack his Knight!"

A black ball of magic appeared in the fairies hand and fired it and the knight was blown to pieces.

(Jay: 6,100LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 7,100LP / Daniel: 6,450LP)

Jay resumed, "I end my turn now by playing Shield Crush!"

Chikau gasped and shattered.

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared again (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I Activate Nobleman Of Crossout!"

The blonde-haired knight stabbed Mays facedown card and a Horn imp appeared and shattered.

Jeremy resumed, "Attack her directly!"

The mage fired the attack and struck May in her chest.

(Jay: 6,100LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 5,200LP / Daniel: 6,450LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Your turn now."

May drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon My Axe Raider!"

The axe weilding warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Daniel resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed in and sliced the card and a Spirit of the harp appeared (800/2,000) and the axe got tangled up in the harp.

(Jay: 6,100LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP / May: 5,200LP / Daniel: 6,150LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the Orc appeared (2,200/0).

Jay resumed, "I Equip your mage with Nitro Unit!"

A Beeping box attached to the mages back.

Jeremy gulped and replied, "Oh my..."

Jay resumed, "Orc, attack his mage!"

The large fiend swung its bone club and it struck the mage and the bomb box beeped loudly and exploded, taking out the mage.

(Jay: 6,100LP / Jeremy: 5,800LP / May: 5,200LP / Daniel: 6,150LP)

The Orc knelt and began to rest.

Jay resumed, "I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice."

He took his Chikau, Neo, Breaker, Skilled Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Jeremy resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

May drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my raider for my 2nd Freed!"

As the barbarian vanished, the general appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Freed rushed in and slashed the Orc and it exploded to pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Your turn now."

Jay drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Rogue Doll!"

As he sat the card down, the doll-shaped spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack Mays facedown card!"

The mage fired its attack at the facedown card and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) and was blasted away.

Jeremy resumed, "Your turn now."

May drew a card and replied, "I Play Scapegoat!"

4 multi-colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

May resumed, "Your move now."

Daniel then replied, "I forfeit my draw phase for freeds ability."

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Daniel resumed, "I Summon My D. D. Assilant!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a large cleaver-like sword appeared (1,700/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "Warriors slice 2 of her goats into lamb chops!"

The Warriors charged and ran pass the sheep and returned to Daniels side of the field and suddenly, 2 of the sheep (The Red and Yellow ones) shattered.

Daniel resumed, "Your move now, Jay."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Play Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster from his deck (A Giant Germ) and slid it into his graveyard.

Jay resumed, "I Remove Giant Orc, The Discarded Giant Germ as well and The King Of Yamikami and finally a Hysteric Fairy for my next creature!"

As he took the four monsters cards and slid them into his jacket pocket, a Fiend arose and its head was a white skull and it had pitch-black skin, sharp claws and white bandages were wrapped around its arms and its body (2,400/1,500).

Jay smiled and replied, "Meet the 3rd and Final Sky Scourge, Sky Scourge Norleras!"

Daniel gulped and replied, "Jeez."

Jeremy then replied, "We brought down the other two, we can bring this one down as well."

Jay smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack Daniels General Now!"

The Fiend rushed in and slashed the general across his chest with the claws and he gasped as he shattered to bits.

(Jay: 6,100LP / Jeremy: 5,800LP / May: 5,200LP / Daniel: 5,650LP)

Jay smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Switch my doll to defense mode and I lay 1 more monster facedown and thats it for me."

May drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Tag Team Loan."

Jeremy gulped and replied, "Does'nt sound good."

May resumed, "As long as this card remains on the field, I Can use any monster on my partners side of the field. So may I, Bro?"

Jay smiled and replied, "Go for it, May. Noleras, my sister is controlling you for a little while."

The fiend went to Mays side of the field.

May smiled and replied, "I'm equipping him with a spell card called Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Daniel then replied, "Ah, crap!"

Jeremy then replied, "We'll have lifepoints to spare, don't worry."

May resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Jeremys doll mage."

The Fiend rushed and sliced the doll-like spellcaster to bits with its sharp claws.

(Jay: 6,100LP / Jeremy: 4,400LP / May: 5,200LP / Daniel: 5,650LP)

May smiled and replied, "No monsters can stand up to our fiend of darkness. I activate Tribute to the doomed!"

She discarded a Elfs Light card and the bandages came out of the card and wrapped up the D. D. Assilant tightly. And then the fiendish hand came out of the ground and pulled it under.

May resumed, "Now thats out of the way, My Turn ends with 1 facedown monster."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown I Place 1 card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Jay drew a card and replied, "Norleras, attack Daniels facedown card!"

The Fiend rushed in and slashed the card and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200) and blocked the fiends attack with its sword.

(Jay: 6,100LP / Jeremy: 4,400LP / May: 5,200LP / Daniel: 5,650LP)

May then replied, "Why did'nt you lose lifepoints?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "I activated my facedown Spirit Barrier trap card."

May sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I activate Meteor Of Destruction!"

The large meteor crash into Jay.

(Jay: 5,100LP / Jeremy: 4,400LP / May: 5,200LP / Daniel: 5,650LP)

Daniel resumed, "Your turn now."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your Tag Team Loan!"

The wind storm and the card shattered to pieces.

(Jay: 5,100LP / Jeremy: 4,400LP / May: 4,200LP / Daniel: 5,650LP)

May groaned and replied, "When the card is destroyed, I Lose 1,000 lifepoints."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card, Double Coston!"

As he sat the card down, the 2 ghosts appeared (1,700/1,650).

Jeremy resumed, "I Tribute my coston for my Dark Magician!"

As the ghosts vanished, The Dark purple-robed magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The mage fired magic from its scepter and it struck the fiend, blowing it to shards.

(Jay: 5,100LP / Jeremy: 4,300LP / May: 4,200LP / Daniel: 5,650LP)

Jeremy then replied, "Thats the 3rd. I End my turn now."

May gulped and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My D. D. Warrior Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the dimensional warrior appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack Jay directly!"

The warrior went in and slashed Jay with her sword.

(Jay: 3,600LP / Jeremy: 4,300LP / May: 4,200LP / Daniel: 5,650LP).

Daniel resumed, "I Activate Lightning Vortex."

He discarded a Legendary Sword to his graveyard and the remaining sheep were blown to bits.

Daniel resumed, "Your turn now."

Jay drew a card and replied, "I Activate Wrath of the sky Scourges."

Daniel then replied, "What does it?"

Jay resumed, "This card can special summon any Sky scourge in either mine or my opponets graveyard."

Enrise rose again (2,400/1,500).

Jeremy then replied, "Oh, man, Not him.."

Jay sighed and replied, "Don't worry, While equipped to this card, it cannot attack this turn and Its effect is negated. That'll end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Dark Magician, attack!"

The mage fired its attack...

Jay quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The attack hit a invisible barriet.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

May drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the giant sword-wielding fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

May resumed, "Lets do it. Gil Garth, attack!"

The fiend rushed in and slashed the warrior was blasted away. Then the fiend vanished.

(Jay: 3,600LP / Jeremy: 4,300LP / May: 4,200LP / Daniel: 5,350LP)

May resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Goblin attack force!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Jay then replied, "I activate Ring Of Destruction!"

The gernade ring appeared on the head goblins army and it exploded, taking out the army.

(Jay: 1,300LP / Jeremy: 2,000LP / May: 2,900LP / Daniel: 3,050LP)

Daniel gulped and replied, "I...end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jay drew a card and replied, "Attack Daniel Directly!"

The fairy went in and fired a dark ball of energy and struck Daniel in the chest.

(Jay: 1,300LP / Jeremy: 2,000LP / May: 2,900LP / Daniel: 650LP)

Jay resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I activate Thousand Knives!"

Tons of knifes appeared and the mage launched them at the sky scourge and the fairy was inpaled by the knives. The Scourge collasped to the ground and shattered.

Jay resumed, "Dark Magician, Take Jay out of this duel!"

The mage fired its attack and it Struck Jay.

(Jay: 0LP / Jeremy: 2,000LP / May: 2,900LP / Daniel: 650LP)

Jay sighed as he deactivated his duel disk.

Jeremy resumed, "Your turn now, May."

May slowly drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the orc appeared (2,200/0).

May resumed, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

As he revealed the card, the 2nd goblin appeared (100/100) and the tiny goblin jumped on the orcs shoulder.

May resumed, "Lets do it. Orc, attack Daniel directly and take him out of this duel!"

The orc rushed in...

Daniel then replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The attack was absorbed into the cylinders and it shot out and struck her in the chest.

(Jay: 0LP / Jeremy: 2,000LP / May: 700LP / Daniel: 650LP)

May sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

The Dark Magician Girl appeared (2,000/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "I Give her axe of despair!"

The Axe appeared in her hands (2,000/1,700 - 3,000/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "I End this duel. Attack her Orc!"

The mage rushed in and slashed the orc but the tiny goblin took the hot and was sliced in two.

(Jay: 0LP / Jeremy: 2,000LP / May: 0LP / Daniel: 650LP)

Dirk smiled and replied, "Yea! You two make one hell of a team."

Daniel ran to jeremy each of them gave each other a High-five."

Jay groaned and replied, "You two make 1 hell of the team. It was a great duel."

May smiled and replied, "Your the only two to defeat us both in a duel. Well done."

Suddenly, 3 Men came out of the gate from the other side of the field. They walked closer to them.

Dirk then replied, "Is that.."

Suddenly, Alexander, Vladimir and his servant appeared.

Dirk then replied, "Who are you?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "I'm Alexander Ayalin and this is my son, Vladimir."

Daniel growled and replied, "Your the mastermind of these orichalcos duelists?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Guilty, Young man. I'm also Hans's best friend. He's the one who defeated your friend jamie."

Dirk then replied, "You son of a..."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Watch it, Mr. Bartez."

Daniel then replied, "The note said if we won the duel, you'll return Jamie soul."

Alexander took the seal card that had Jamies picture and her picture vanished and he replied, "A Promise is a promise."

Dirk then replied, "I Challenge you to a duel, Alexander!"

Alexander laughed and replied, "Please with my deck, I'll cream you. If you want to face me, you, Your wife, Daniel, Jamie, Jeremy and any of their friends can come to the Primaland Apartments. Each of you will a duel a memeber of my elite duelists. and if each of you win a duel against my floor masters, youi'll face me or my son in a duel. It will start in about a week. so prepare."

Dirk then replied, "We'll cream you all."

He took a black ball of his pocket and slammed it into the ground and a cloud of black smoke happened and when it cleared, Alexander, Vladimir and his assistant were gone."

Dirk then replied, "Where'd he go?"

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Who knows? We'll duel him and he'll pay for what he did."

Daniel then replied, "Lets see Jamie!"

Dirk happily replied, "Yes, lets."

Xavier walked to the group and replied, "Ready to leave, guys?"

The all nodded.

Xavier smiled and replied, "Lets head out then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
St. Paul Hospital (S - Ward / Jamies room) / 4:00pm

Selena was sleeping on a chair nearby.

Suddenly, Jamies eyes began to slowly open up...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Scythe Of Silence / Normal Spell Card

Image: Doma The Angel of silence attacking a wounded Silver fang with a more evil-looking scythe

This card can only be equipped to "Doma The Angel Of Silence". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 500 points. Any monster equipped with this card is uneffected by your opponets trap cards.

Fallen Angel Joan

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponets lifepoints equal to half of the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

Fallen Angel Queen

Fiend/Fusion/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

Marie the Fallen One + Fallen Angel Joan

This card can only Special summoned by fusion summon. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, activate 1 of these effects: 1. Increase your lifepoints by the half of the original ATK of the destroyed monster. 2. Inflict damage towards your opponets lifepoints equal to Half of the attack of the destroyed monster

Tag Team Loan / Continuous Spell Card

Image: 1 team of two warriors trading swords with each other.

This card can only be used in a tag duel. As long as this card remains on the field, any monster your partner controls can be used by you as well. When this card is destoryed, inflict 1,000 points of damage towards your lifepoints.

Wrath of the Sky Scourges / Normal Spell Card

Image: Sky Scourge Invicil and Enrise attacking a group of warriors

Special summon 1 monster With "Sky Scourge" In its name to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion, disregarding any special summoning requirements it has and equip it to this monster. As long as this card remains equipped to the monster, The equipped monsters effect is negated and it cannot attack the turn you activate this card. When this card is removed from the field in any way, remove the equipped monster from play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They Got Jamie back and they finally meet Alexander. You expect Jamie to head home and rest up? WRONG! In the next chapter, Jamie prepares her deck to duel Duncan once again. Will she be a winner and will she lose her soul once again? Find Out In: "Forces Of Darkness", Coming Soon.


	42. The Forces Of Darkness

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 42: The Forces Of Darkness

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
St. Paul Hospital S-Ward (Jamies Room) / 4:15pm

Jamie opened her eyes and looked around and she found her mom sleeping.

She groaned and replied, "Mom?"

Selena woke up with a yawn and replied, "Who was that?"

She turned to Jamie and she gasped and replied, "Jamie..your back."

Jamie smiled and replied, "It feels good to be back."

She got out of bed and she was wearing a hosptial gown and she replied, "Where are my clothes, Mom?"

Selena smiled and replied, "We took them off of you. I DID and a nurse helped as well. We stored your clothes in that closet nearby. Your the 1st person who lost a seal duel to actually come back."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Indeed, I got lucky."

The mom and dad began to hug each other.

Selena then replied, "Nice to see you back, baby girl."

Jamie then replied, "Thanks. Its good to have my soul back with me. How'd I Get it back anyway?"

Selena then replied, "You can thank your father, Daniel and Jeremy."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Cool beans. What'd they have to do?"

Selena then replied, "First, Alexander sent out a duelist to duel your dad first of all. It was a close duel, but Your dad pulled it off. That duelist gave dad the envolope and they were invited to the dome and they're was a team duel and it looks like they won the duel."

Jamie smiled and replied, "They're a bunch of kind guys."

Selena smiled and replied, "The best that risked their necks to bring you back, girl."

Suddenly, a Knock was heard at the door.

Selena opened up and Dirk, Jeremy and Daniel were there with smiles on their faces.

Selena took a step back and Dirk smiled and replied, "Jamie!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "Dad!"

They began to hug each other as well.

Dirk sighed and replied, "Its good to see you back, baby girl."

Jamie then replied, "Thanks, daddy."

They stopped hugging and Dirk then replied, "Danel and Jeremy worked as a team to win the duel and they got you back and they also get you a card for your deck."

Daniel Walked up to her and they hugged and Jeremy did the same thing. Jeremy took a duel monsters card out of his pocket and handied it to Jamie. She began to look at and she gulped and replied, "Oh..my. This is the rarest Fairy monster in the game. They're only 3 comfirmed copies of this card."

Daniel then replied, "We'd knew you would love that card."

Dirk then replied, "Before We Left, 1 of Alexanders servants gave us that card."

Selena went to the closet and she got her daughters deck out of a small red box on the ground and she walked to Jamie and replied, "Here you are, babe."

She took the new card and slid it into the deck and she reshuffled her deck.

Dirk smiled and replied, "You'll need this for future seal duels, hon."

He took the Eye Of Timeaus from his pocket and he handied it to her and she shuffled that card into her deck as well.

Jamie looked at her deck and replied, "If I'm going to face Duncan, I'm going to make some changes to it. We'll you all help me tonight when we get back to our house?"

Dirk then replied, "I'm in."

Selena then replied, "Me as well."

Daniel then replied, "To help out our best friend, oh yeah!"

Jeremy then replied, "Of course i'm in."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Can I Get dressed now so we can head out?"

They smiled and left and shutted the door and she locked the door behind her and she then went to her closet and got out the shirt, blue jeans as well as her socks as well as a bra and a pair of blue underwear and she smiled and replied, "Good to see these clothes again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 4:45pm

Alexander was in his office with Duncan and his son As well as his two assistants.

Duncan sighed and replied, "She's back, great."

Alexander then replied, "With your improved Dark World deck, you'll have no trouble bring her down a 2nd time, Duncan."

Duncan smiled and replied, "Yes sir. I'm stiking at her house tonight. She'll be home later tonight and I'll seal her away for good."

Alexander then replied, "No, You're not. Give her a few days to get better and then duel her."

Duncan sighed and replied, "Okay, I'll let her rest up."

Alexander sighed and replied, "Good thinking by me."

Vladimir then replied, "Will he be able to trounce her deck again?"

Alexander then replied, "With his new deck...he'll have no trouble."

Duncan smiled and replied, "Yes, indeed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies house / 9:45pm

Jamie was looking at her newly improved Fairy deck to battle Duncan with.

Jamie smiled and replied, "With this deck, Duncan is going down."

She looked at the card that Alexanders Servant gave them for her deck.

She smiled at it and replied, "This deck will make my deck the most powerful fairy deck in the world."

She turned off her desk lamp and she went to her bed and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wendsday Decemeber 9th, 2199

Mr. Richmires classroom / 8:30am

Richmire then replied, "I Welcome back Jamie after a few, sad lonely days."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Its good to be back, sir."

Richmire then replied, "We're glad to see so. The Orichalcos can change a person. If a despressed duelist uses it, he/she does not get any better by taking other peoples souls away. But if they survive the duel, then They'll duel once again and hopefully in a happy way."

Jamie only sighed.

Richmire then replied, "When Jamies mom used it, we all thought her good side would be lost. But when She was about to do a direct on her lifepoints with her fiend, she stopped herself and used the ring of destruction to destroying, resulting in a 3-way draw."

Jamie then replied, "Her evil side was removed forever. I'm so glad it went well, Mr. Richmire."

Richmire smiled and replied, "We're all glad it did, Jamie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies house / 4:45pm

Jamie, Dirk, Daniel, Selena and Jeremy were in the dining room, eating a great supper.

Jamie smiled and replied, "That was delicious meal, mom."

Selena smiled and replied, "Thanks. Its your favorite dish and after caming back from being soulless, it was worth it to cook it for you, honey."

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.

Jamie got up and answered and Duncan was there.

Jamie then replied, "What do you want, Duncan?"

Duncan smiled and replied, "To welcome you back and have a duel with you."

Jamie nodded and replied, "My deck is better then ever and ready to crush you!"

Duncan smiled and replied, "Lets duel then."

Jamie ran to the group and replied, "Duncan is here and he wants to duel me."

Dirk then replied, "All right. We'll got our jackets on and then we'll head outside to duel."

The group went outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies house (Backyard) / 5:00pm

Duncan And Jamie were in the backyard, shuffling their decks while the viewers were watching the duel.

Selena then replied, "Its a bit chilly out here. Its about 28 degrees."

Dirk then replied, "Not to worry. this duel will go in Jamies way anyway."

Both shuffled their decks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Duncan: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

"GO JAMIE!", The duel viewers yelled out.

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Duncan smiled and replied, "Ladies first, my dear."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Thank you. I Set 1 monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked knight appeared (1,800/1,500).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Knight charged in and a Agido appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jamie quickly replied, "I activate Castle Walls!"

The sand fairy began to glow (1,500/1,300 - 1,500/1,800) and the sword bounced off its body.

Duncan then replied, "Dang. I End my turn and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Agido for my Airknight Parshath."

As the sand fairy vanished, the Airknight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute my airknight for its more powerful form."

As it began to glow, Neo-Parshath appeared (2,300/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Fairy, attack."

The fairy rushed in and slashed Zure and he exploded to black pixels.

(Duncan: 7,500LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Jamie resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Place 2 cards facedown and that'll do it for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Aeris in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Fairy warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Duncan then replied, "I activate The trap card, A Feint Plan!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Oh well. I Activate Fairy Shuffle."

She took the 2 fairy monster and shuffled both into her deck.

Jamie resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Scarr For My Goldd!"

As he sat the card down, the gold-armored fiend appeared (2,300/1,400).

Duncan resumed, "I activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

As he shoved the card into his field slot, the cursive seal appeared on the ground and on Duncans forehead and on Goldds head (2,300/1,400 - 2,800/1,400).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her Fairy!"

The Fiend went in and slashed the paladin and he shattered.

(Duncan: 7,500LP / Jamie: 7,500LP).

Duncan resumed, "Your move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon My beigge in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked vanguard appeared with the seal on its head (1,600/1,300 - 2,100/1,300).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

Goldd went in and slashed the facedown card and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) And shattered to bits.

Another one appeared (1,400/800).

Duncan then replied, "Beigge, your turn!"

Beigge went in and stabbed the fairy in the chest and he shattered.

A Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100).

Duncan resumed, "Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play monster Reborn on my Angel!"

The angel appeared (1,400/800).

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute both for 1 of newest fairies!"

As the two fairies vanished, a Beautiful Angel appeared and she had 4 Beautiful Wings as well as golden armor and a gold scepter (2,800/2,400).

Duncan gulped and replied, "Whoa..."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Meet my newest fairy, The splendid VENUS!"

Selena then replied, "She's beautiful."

The fairys armor began to shine brightly and both fiends ATK went down (2,800/1,400 - 2,300/1,400) and beigges did as well (2,100/1,300 - 1,600/1,300).

Duncan then replied, "What the hell..?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "When this fairy is on the field, all monsters on the field other then fairys loses 500 ATK points."

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Wipe Out goldd!"

The fairy fired a beam of light from her scepter and it struck the gold armored fiend, vaporizing the fiend in one shot.

(Duncan: 7,000LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your move now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Beigge to defense mode and I Place 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I summon a new fairy I added!"

As she sat the card down, A Young lady with red poms poms and a black And Blue outfit appeared and knelt (100/100).

Jamie resumed, "Meet Freya, Spirit of Victory! She gives all fairies 400 ATK & DEF, including herself."

The taller fairy of light appeared (2,800/2,400 - 3,200/2,800) and freyas began to go up (100/100 - 500/500).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Venus, stike down Beigge!"

Venus fired another beam from her scepter and it struck the fiend, vaporizing it in one shot.

Jamie resumed, "I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "Now it gets intresting now. I Play Book Of Moon!"

Venus vanished and her spot was replaced by a facedown card. Freya sighed as she vanished.

Duncan resumed, "I activate The spell Card, Dark World Lightning!"

The Lightning bolt struck and venus appeared and shattered.

Duncan resumed, "I Have to discard a card now."

He took a card and discarded it.

Duncan resumed, "I Discarded my Broww, Huntsman of Dark World and Now I can draw a new card."

He drew a card and replied, "I Now summon My Opticlops!"

As he sat the card, the horned one-eyed fiend appeared with the seal in its eye (1,800/1,700 - 2,300/1,700).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The Fiend charged in...

Jamie then replied, "I Play Mirror Force!"

The Fiend charged in and a large mirror appeared and rammed the mirror, blowing it to bits.

Duncan growled and replied, "I Knew. I Set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Bountiful Artemis!"

As he sat the card down, the Silver-mettalic fairy appeared (1,600/1,700 - 2,000/2,100).

Jamie resumed, "Attack him directly!"

The metallic fairy began to glow...

Duncan quickly replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The fairy exploded to shards of metal.

Jamie sighed and replied, "You win some, you lose some. Your turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Bronn, Mad King of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, the mad king apepared with its sharp claws (1,800/400 - 2,300/400).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it, Bronn, attack that fairy cheerleader now!"

The Fiend went in and slashed the fairy and she gasped and shattered to bits.

Duncan then replied, "Good-bye. Your move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Spirit of the harp!"

As he sat the card down, the Harpist appeared (800/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "I Play Shield & Sword!"

The fiends ATK changed (2,300/400 - 400/2,300) The Fairys changed as well (800/2,000 - 2,000/800).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Bronn!"

The harpist fired her harp and she fired a beam of light and it vaporized the Dark King in seconds when it hit him.

(Duncan: 5,400LP / Jamie: 7,500LP).

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Play Heart Of Darkness!"

He took a Goldd out of his gaveyard and placed it in his Jackets pocket.

Duncan resumed, "I Now gain 2,000 lifepoints!"

(Duncan: 7,400LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Duncan then replied, "I Summon Feral Imp!"

As he sat the card down, the playful green imp appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,800/1,400).

Duncan resumed, "Lets do it. Imp, attack!"

The imp went in and slashed the fairy Harpist again and again until she finally shattered to pixels.

(Duncan: 7,400LP / Jamie: 6,500LP)

Duncan resumed, "Your move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Field Share."

She took the top 3 cards (A Zolga, A Elfs Light and a Marshmallon) and discarded them to her graveyard.

Jamie resumed, "I Activate Pot Of Avarice."

She took A Zolga, Marshmallon, Spirit of the harp, Freya, Spirit of Victory and her Venus and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Jamie opened her field slot and replied, "I activate The Sanctuary Of the Sky!"

As she placed the card into her field slot, the heavenly plains appeared.

Jamie reusmed, "I Now summon my Zeridas, Hearld of Heaven!"

As she sat the card down, the green-helmeted fairy appeared (2,100/800).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Zeridas, attack!"

The Fairy went in and cleaved the fiend down the middle with its sword. the pieces shattered to green pixels.

(Duncan: 7,100LP / Jamie: 6,500LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "That'll do. I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Play Dark Door And I Place 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I activate Fairy Meteor Crush now!"

Duncan only sighed.

Jamie resumed, "lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The Herald went in and slashed the card and a Horn Imp appeared (1,300/1,000 - 1,800/1,000) and shattered to pieces.

(Duncan: 6,000LP / Jamie: 6,500LP)

Jamie reusmed, "Your turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Core."

He discarded a 2nd Kuriboh to his graveyard and A Portal opened up and zerdias was sucked into it.

Duncan resumed, "1 more monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon another new fairy to my deck of fairies!"

As he sat the card down, A Fairy with a white gown and a white dress as well as orange armor as a yellow sword (1,600/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Meet Meltiel, Sage of the Sky! I Equip him with Elfs Light!"

The fairy began to glow (1,600/1,200 - 2,000/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The mage went in and slashed the facedown card and a fiend with purple skin, a horned helmet as well as a small dagger appeared (500/700 - 1,000/700) and shattered to pieces.

Duncan smiled and replied, "That was Purpan, soldior of Dark World!. Its flip effect allows me to discard any card from my hand to the graveyard or make you discard a card. I'll discard the card."

He discarded it to his graveyard and a Egg shaped demon went and slashed the sage and it shattered to pieces.

Duncan resumed, "That was my Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World and when he discarded from my hand to the graveyard, one of your monsters go boom.

Duncan resumed, "I'm going to set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Zure, Knight Of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked knight appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Duncan resumed, "Attack her directly!"

The wicked warrior charged in...

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Activate Scapegoat!"

4 different sheep appeared (0/0 x4) and the wicked knight sliced one them in half and it shattered.

Duncan sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your move now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Bronn!"

As he sat the card down, another mad King appeared (1,800/400 - 2,300/400).

Duncan resumed, "Zure, attack a sheep token!"

The knight went in and slashed another token in half with its sword.

Duncan resumed,, "Bronn, attack his facedown card with your dark world claws!"

The mage went in and slashed the facedown card and a Fairys Gift appeared (1,400/800) And shattered to bits.

Duncan resumed, "That'll be all for me."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 3,100/1,800).

Jamie resumed, "Attack her Mad King now!"

The Fairy warrior went in and slashed the king and he groaned and shattered.

(Duncan: 4,400LP / Jamie: 6,500LP)

Jamie resumed, "That'll be it for me."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "I Switch my knight to defense mode and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Activate My Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack His knight now!"

The Knight went in and slashed the knight and it dropped its sword and shattered to pieces.

(Duncan: 2,800LP / Jamie: 6,500LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "Another Monster faceodwn and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Shield Crush On your facedown card!"

The facedown card shattered to bits.

Jamie resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Pot Of Greed!"

Duncan quickly replied, "I Activate Dark Deal!"

(Duncan: 1,800LP / Jamie: 6,500LP)

Duncan resumed, "Instead of you drawing 2 cards, you have to discard 1 card from my hand to the graveyard."

Dirk then replied, "If she picks him, She'll be in trouble, but she'll have lifepoints to spare at least."

Duncan showed him 2 cards.

Jamie sighed and replied, "The card on the left."

Duncan showed her the card and it was Reign-Beaux and then the Large Fiend appeared with a evil laugh (2,500/1,800 - 3,000/1,800).

Duncan then replied, "Your monsters are not going to like this at all."

The fiend slammed its weapon into the ground and all of Jamies monsters exploded to pixels.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Duncan drew a card and replied, "No monsters? Damn. Reign-beaux, attack her lifepoints directly!"

The fiend slammed its weapon into her and she was knocked to the ground.

(Duncan: 1,800LP / Jamie: 3,500LP)

Duncan resumed, "I activate Meteor Of Destruction Now!"

The large meteor crushed into Jamie.

(Duncan: 1,800LP / Jamie: 2,500LP)

Duncan smiled evily and replied, "This duel is almost mine. Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Card Of Sancity!"

Jamie drew 5 new cards and Duncan drew 4 new ones.

Jamie resumed, "I Activate the ritual card, Shinatos Ark!"

The Large Brown ship appeared.

Jamie resumed, "I'm Going tribute a Majestic Mech - Ohka and a Kaiser Seahorse."

As the mech and the serpent appeared and vanished into the ship, The King Of Fairies appeared.'

Duncan only gulped.

Jamie then replied, "I Now activate the Eye Of Timeaus!"

The Legendary dragon appeared with a roar.

Jamie resumed, "Timeaus, Merge With Shinato to create Shinaeus, the King of all fairies!"

As the two merged, Timeaus appeared with rings around its neck and two large wings (4,000/3,000).

Duncan only gulped at the new monster.

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Shinaeus, attack Reign-beaux now!"

The Dragon opened its mouth and a beam of bright came out of it and it struck the Overload, vaporizing the large fiend and its weapon dropped to the ground and exploded to black pixels.

(Duncan: 800LP / Jamie: 2,500LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "When Shinaeus destroys a monster, you lose lifepoints equal to its ATK or def, Whichever is higher. Good-bye, you dark world jerk!"

(Duncan: 0LP / Jamie: 2,500LP)

The Seal surronded Duncan and he laughed and replied, "Alexander and his many duelists will crush you all like little bugs..."

He was cut off as his soul was sucked into the sky and his lifeless body collasped to the ground.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Good riddance."

Everyone watching the duel ran to Jamie and Dirk then replied, "You did it!"

Selena smiled and replied, "You go, girl!"

Jeremy laughed and replied, "That takes care of the 3 swordsman and now We're going to duel Alexander and get rid of the orichalcos once in for all!"

-  
Alexanders Penthouse / 6:00pm

Alexander turned of the screen and he sighed and replied, "No who'll make me a decent martini now. Vladimir?"

His looked at him and replied, "Yea, Dad?"

Alexander then replied, "Get my Book of Duelists out so we can start making some phone calls."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Of course, dad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made by Me & Others

the splendid VENUS

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

If this card is face-up on the field, the ATK and DEF of all face-up monster other than Fairy-Type monsters is reduced by 500. In addition, the activation and effects of your Magic and Trap cards cannot be negated.

Note: This Card is a Japense Promotional Card That has not been released in the United States Yet.

Heart Of Darkness / Normal Spell Card

Image: a sinister figure in a dark robe with a blood-red gem floating between his hands.

Remove one Monster that has the words "Dark World" in its name and five level stars or more in your Graveyard from play. Increase your Life Points by 2,000

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative Credit goes to him.

Fairy Shuffle / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Hand taking 2 Fairy monster cards out of its graveyard

Add 2 Fairy-type monsters from your graveyard and shuffle both back into your deck.

Purpan, Knight Of Dark World

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 700/2 Stars

(FLIP) You can either discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard or you can make your opponet discard 1 card from their hand to their graveyard.

Shinaeus, the King of all fairies

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 4,000/DEF: 3,000/12 Stars

This card can is descended by activating "The Eye of Timaeus" And offering one "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" as A Tribute. When this card destroys a Defense monster as a result of battle, deal damage to your Opponents Life Points equal to the destroyed monsters Attack or Defense, whichever is higher. Once per turn, you must pay 1,0 Life Points and discard one card in your hand. If you cannot or don't want to, remove this card from play.

Note: Full credit and all thanks for this card goes to MichaelJd4.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At Last, the 3 swordsman are no more. And What is this book of duelists? We'll find that out later. In our next chapter, the chosen ones take a break and Jeremy has a fun duel with his pen pal that he has'ent seen until now? What Kind Of Deck Does he Have? Find Out In...I'm keeping the title of the next chapter a secret for now, but your only hint is that I'll be using alot of cards made by certain writer. Until the next time, later.


	43. Enemy Controller

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 43: Enemy Controller

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders penthouse / 8:00pm

Alexander and Vladimir were busy calling everyone that was in the book.

Alexander was on a phone. "So Can you help us, Aldean? Good. We'll see you this weekend, thank you so much."

He hung up the phone.

Vladimir was on the phone and was talking to him and he replied, "So Can we ask for you help, Xavier? Okay, thanks."

He hung up the phone.

Alexander then replied, "I Found 4 new recruits."

Vladimir then replied, "I've found 2 myself."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Good. Is Camula ready to duel again, son?"

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Ready whenever, father."

Alexander resumed, "I'm going resurrect 1 more daunting foe from Yugi Muto's dueling past."

Vladimir then replied, "Who are you thinking, dad?"

Alexander smiled evily.

Vladimir gulped and replied, "Your kidding right? With his deck, He can crush anyone he duel sir. Espically with his dragon card."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Thats good news to us. When he duels one of those kids, he'll will cream anyone he faces."

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Thats cool."

Alexander then replied, "I made a few changes to my deck and it ready as well. Yours ready to duel as well, Son?"

Vladimir then replied, "Ready when ever. Will anyone use the seal, sir?"

Alexander shook his head and replied, "No. Every duel will be a shadow game and the duels loser gets sent to there."

Vladimir then replied, "How did you do that, sir?"

Alexander then replied, "Trust me, you don't want to know at all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thursday, Decemeber 9th, 2199

Richmires Classroom / 8:30am

The Class was awaiting Richmire to begin.

Richmire then replied, "I've sent your Pen letters in and guess what, Jeremy?"

Jeremy then replied, "What sir?"

Richmire then replied, "Your penpal from Duluth is outside the classroom and wants to duel you now."

The door opened up and Teenaged boy appeared and he was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and he replied, "Jeremy Owendale here?"

Jeremy stood up and replied, "Alton Cromdin. Nice to finally meet you, Alton."

Alton smiled and replied, "Same to you."

Richmire smiled and replied, "I Reserved the Gym for your duel, you two. Do anyone of you mind if everyone in the school watches?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Not a problem."

Alton smiled and replied, "The more the better."

They left the classroom and then the class left as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School Gym / 8:45am

The whole school was there and was awaiting a great duel.

Richmire then replied, "Duels, ready your decks for a great duel!"

Both shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards from them.

Richmire smiled and replied, "Begin!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Alton: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Go ahead and start the duel."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card faceodwn and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Magicians Valykria!"

As he sat the card down, the female mage with a fancy scepter (1,600/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The mage fired its attack and struck the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and shattered to pixels.

He took his deck out and found what he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Okay. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Solemn Wishes!"

The trap revealed itself.

Alton resumed, "I Discard 1 card to play the tricky."

He discarded a spell card to his graveyard and the spellcaster appeared.

Alton resumed, "I Tribute him for 1 of my stars of my decK!"

As the spellcaster vanished, a Tall Boy with baggy pants, spiky hair and a white shirt appeared holding a long key-like sword (2,100/1,500).

Jeremy then replied, "Its him.."

Jamie then replied, "From those games."

Alton then replied, "It is indeed. Meet Sora the Keyblade Wielder! When he's summoned, I Can add specific spell card from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted.

Alton resumed, "Lets do it. Sora, attack."

The warrior charged in and slashed the mage and she shattered to pieces.

(Alton: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Alton resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Equip Sora with Descisive Pumpkin Keyblade!"

As his weapon vanished, a crooked candy cane-like key appeared and Sora changed from human to zombie-like.

Alton resumed, "It changes Sora to zombie and I Can Pay 1,000 lifepoints to special summon my Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King From my deck!"

As his lifepoints went down, a Tall Skeleton creature appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jeremy groaned and replied, "I Watched his movie on the classic movie channel once and he gives me the creeps still."

Alton resumed, "Lets do it. Jack, attack first!"

The skeleton rushed in...

Jeremy quickly replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The cylinders appeared but Jack ignored and slashed the facedown card and a Dark Magician Kid appeared (1,500/1,300) And was slashed to ribbons by the skeletons claw-like hands.

Jeremy then replied, "What happened?"

Alton smiled and replied, "He can't be targeted by any spell or trap card in the game. He's useful. Sora, direct attack!"

The Zombie boy went in and slashed Jeremy across his chest with its sword-like weapon.

(Alton: 7,500LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Alton then replied, "Why are your lifepoints going down?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I Discared A Kuriboh before anything happened. I Keep a couple in honor of Yugi in my deck."

Alton sighed and replied, "Okay then. Your move now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Back To Square one!"

He discarded a Rogue doll and Sora vanished and appeared on top of Altons deck and the candy-cane keyblade shattered to pieces.

Jeremy resumed, "I Set 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Alton drew Soras card and replied, "Jack, attack his facedown card!"

The skeleton slashed the facedown and a A Small pigeon with a small purple robe appeared (400/500) and shattered to pieces.

Jeremy then replied, "That was my Dark Magicians Pet pigeon you destroyed. When destroyed, I Can add any monster with Dark Magician in its name from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck and he found the card he wanted and place his deck back into his disk.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

(Alton: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

The pigeon appeared again.

Jeremy resumed, "I Tribute this lovely bird for My Dark Magician Girl!"

As the pigeon vanished, the lovely female mage appeared with a cute smile (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his monster!"

The mage fired its spell and the pumpkin king was blown to bits.

(Alton: 7,900LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Your turn now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Play Double spell I Discard this rusk recklessly to copy your monster reborn!"

Sora appeared again (2,100/1,500).

Alton resumed, "I Equip him now with Samurai edge keyblade!"

As he played the card, a Keyblade with a sharp edge and a jeweled handle appeared and sora grabbed it (2,100/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Alton resumed, "Now I can Pay 1,000 lifepoints to special summon 1 Mulan, Warrior Of china from my deck!"

As he sat the card down, A Green-armored Women appeared with a samurai sword (1,800/1,000).

Jeremy quickly replied, "I activate Scapegaot!"

Suddenly, 4 Multi-colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Alton resumed, "Mulans ability Is that by removing the top card of my deck from play, I Can increase her ATK by 500 points until my battle phase is done!"

He took the top card from his deck (Which Was a 2nd Rush Recklessly) and Placed it in his jacket pocket, Mulans ATK went up (1,800/1,000 - 2,300/1,000).

Alton resumed, "Lets do it. Mulan, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the female mage and she gasped and shattered to bits.

(Alton: 7,400LP / Jeremy: 7,400LP)

Alton resumed, "Sora, take care of one of those sheep."

The Warrior went in and cleaved one of the sheep in two.

Alton resumed, "That ends my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon My Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled dark mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Book Of Secret Arts!"

The Mage began to glow (1,900/1,700 - 2,200/2,000) and its rod turned bronze.

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Sora!"

The mage fired its attack and it struck Sora in chest and he shattered to pieces.

Jeremy resumed, "1 more card facedown and that'll be all for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I activate her ability once again."

He took the top card of his deck (a Fairy of the spring) and slid it into his Jacket pocket.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Will you now? I activate Divine Wrath!"

He discarded a high level monster to his graveyard and a lightning cloud appeared in the sky and lightning came down and struck Mulan and then she screamed in pain and then shattered to pixels.

Alton sighed and replied, "Oh Well. I set a monster facedown and I Place 1 more card faceodwn and thats my turn."

(Alton: 7,900LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "Nothing to summon. Skilled mage, attack his facedown card!"

The maged fired his spell at the facedown card and a man holding a large hammer appeared (500/500) and exploded to bits.

Alton then replied, "Your too kind."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Jeremy then rplied, "That'll end my turn."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Big Bang Shot and took sora back and the mages staff now turned silver.

Alton resumed, "I End with 1 facedown monster and 1 facedown card."

(Alton: 8,400LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Jeremy took a card and replied, "I Summon my Rogue Doll!"

As he sat the card down, the doll-shaped spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,000).

Alton quickly replied,"I activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud beast was heard and both of Jeremys monster shook in fear.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Okay. I Set 1 card facedown and its Your move now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown spirit reaper for you know who!"

as the facedown card vanished, Sora appeared again.

Jeremy resumed, "I Equip him with Circle of Life Keyblade!"

As sora took the keyblade, he transformed from human into a baby lion cub and he meowed sweetly.

Jamie smiled and replied, "That is SOO cute!"

Missy laughed and replied, "Cutie!"

Sora meowed again for the crowd.

Alton then replied, "He gets transformed into a Beast warrior And I Pay 1,000 lifepoints to summon Simba, King Of Pride Rock!"

Suddenly, A Large Lion appeared with a powerful roar (1,000/1,000)

Alton resumed, "Simbas Effect is that by sending two cards to my graveyard, I Can Destroy every card you have!"

He discarded two (A 2nd Sora and a Mist Body Card) and placed them in his graveyard and Then Simba Gave out a loud powerful roar and all Jeremys monsters and his facedown card (A Widespread Ruin) exploded to bits.

Jeremy gulped and replied, "Ohh, boy!"

Alton sighed and replied, "Your lucky I Can't attack now. I Set 1 more card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, the magicial warrior with the glowing blade appeared (1,600/1,000 -1,900/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Simba!"

The Magic warrior went in and stabbed the Lion in the head and he got back as the lion roared in pain and exploded to pixels.

(Alton: 7,000LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "The King has left. I Set 1 more card facedown and that's it for me."

Alton drew a card and replied "Sora, attack.."

Sora ran towards Jeremy...

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Negate attack."

The lion cub stopped at a barrier.

Alton then replied, "I'm going to place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I tribute the spell counter now!"

The magic warrior swung his sword and it sliced through the keyblade, destroying it and the small lion cub returned to Sora in his human form.

Jeremy resumed, "I Tribute breaker for my Choas Command Magician!"

As breaker vanished, the mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Jeremy reusmed, "Attack!"

The mage fired its attack and blew Sora away to pixels.

(Alton: 7,200LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Jeremy resumed, "And thats a wrap for now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and Play Soul of the pure to end my turn."

(Alton: 8,500LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Jeremy drew a card.

Alton quickly replied, "I Activate Stitch Summoning!"

Suddenly, A small blue Koala dog looking creature was seen and it knelt (500/500).

Alton then replied, "Say hello to my stitch token."

Jeremy resumed, "Okay. Choas Command, attack!"

The mage fired its attack and struck the koala, pushing it back a few feet.

(Alton: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Alton resumed, "I Lose 500 lifepoints for every attack on my token, but Stitch cannot be destroyed in battle."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Fine then. I End my turn now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Activate Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his two Soras, Jack Skellington, Simba and Mulan and shuffled the cards into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

(Alton: 8,500LP / Jeremy: 7,500LP)

Alton resumed, "I Tribute the token for you know who!"

As the token vanishe, Sora appeared again (2,100/1,500).

Alton resumed, "I Equip him with Wishing Lamp Keyblade!"

Soras Keyblade handle turned into a lamp shaped one and the blade was bronze (2,100/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Soras resumed, "Not Only it gives sora 200 extra attack points, I Can mow play 1,500 Lifepoints to special summon yet another monster!"

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a beanie on his head, baggy white pants and a purple vest as well as holding a large schimitar appeared (2,250/2,000).

Alton resumed, "Meet Aladdin, the Street Rat! When he Summoned, I Can remove the top 3 cards from my graveyard from play and add any card from your graveyard and I Get to add it to my hand."

He took the 3 cards (Negate Attack, a 2nd Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu and a Magic Drain) and placed them all in his Jacket pocket. Suddenly, a card appeared in Altons hand.

Alton resumed, "I'm setting it facedown and I'm now equipped Aladdin with Royal Robes!"

Aladdin began to glow and his outfit changed from street clothes into a Royal outfit that was a Sultans hat and a white royal outfit (2,250/2,000 - 2,550/2,300).

Alton resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the mage and he shattered.

Alton resumed, "Sora, attack!"

Sora went in and slashed Jeremy across his chest.

(Alton: 7,000LP / Jeremy: 5,200LP)

Alton resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Donald The Warlock in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a large white duck in a blue warlocks outfit, a rediculous looking hat on his head with a staff fitted with another warlock-like hat appeared (1,600/1,500).

Alton resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

Donald fired a beam from its staff and it struck the facedown and a Chikua appeared (500/500) and the attack did nothing to her.

Alton resumed, "You lucked out, my old friend. I End my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon On your robes!"

The Storm began and Aladdins robes were torn to shreds.

Jeremy resumed, "I Play the spell card, Chikua Evolution! I have to tribute Chikua and now hers ultimate from arises!"

As Chikua began to glow, she turned into a Beautiful Teenaged Women and she two gorgeous ruby scepters (2,400/2,400).

Jeremy resumed, "Meet My Chikua the mage! And She gains 100 Points for every monster you have."

She sighed as her attack went up (2,400/2,400 - 2,700/2,400).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Aladdin!"

The mage fired two spells and Both struck Aladdin and he was blown to bits.

(Alton: 6,650LP / Jeremy: 5,200LP)

Jeremy resumed, "And Now I Play Remove Trap!"

Altons trap card shattered to pieces.

Jeremy resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Switch my monsters to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Equip her with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack Donald!"

The mage fired its attacks and fired the attack and the duck turned red in anger and it quacked before shattering to shards and The mages ATK went down (2,600/2,400 - 2,500/2,400).

(Alton: 5,650LP / Jeremy: 5,200LP)

Jeremy resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Equip Sora with Rumbling Rose Keyblade!"

Soras sword turned into a rose-like sword (2,100/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

Alton resumed, "I Now Special summon the Lonely Beast now!"

As he sat the card down, A Tall Beast-like creature appeared with a roar (2,900/0).

Alton resumed, "Lets do it. Beast, attack!"

The Beast rushed in and slashed the scared mage across her chest and she gasped and shattered. the Beast roared and knelt.

(Alton: 4,650LP / Jeremy: 4,800LP)

Alton resumed, "He must remain in defense mode for 3 turns. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 and get rid of two of them.

Jeremy resumed, "I Play Silent Doom now."

The Dark Magician appeared and knelt (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I Tribute him for my Dark Eradicatior Warlock!"

As he magician began to glow, he now had a fancier robe and scepter now (2,500/2,100).

Jeremy reusmed, "Lets do it. Blast Sora out of here!"

The Mage fired its attack and Sora was blown to bits

(Alton: 3,950LP / Jeremy: 4,800LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 card facedowns and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I'm going to set a monster facedown And I activate the spell card, Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a White Magician Pikeru to his graveyard and Got his Dark Magician back.

Jeremy resumed, "You lose 1,000 points for my mages ability!"

(Alton: 2,950LP / Jeremy: 4,800LP)

Attack The Beast!"

The mage fired its attack...

Alton quickly replied, "I activate The trap card known as Belle!"

The attack struck the beast and reflected off its body and then it rose to attack postion.

Alton smiled and replied, "This Handy trap card protects my beast from being attacked and its mode changes as well."

Jeremy then replied, "Thats my turn."

Alton drew a card and replied, "Beast, attack!"

The Beast charged in and slashed the mage and he gasped and shattered to triangles and The Beast knelt once again.

(Alton: 2,950LP / Jeremy: 4,400LP)

Alton resumed, "This is for you. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied "I Summon my Skilled Dark magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack his beast!"

The Mage was about to fire his attack..."

Alton smiled and replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder."

The cylinders appeared in mid-air and absorbed the attack and sent it right back At Jeremy.

(Alton: 2,950LP / Jeremy: 2,500LP)

Jeremy groaned and replied, "Ouchie. I End my turn now."

Alton drew a card and replied, "Now to summon my best card! I Tribute My beast for sora!"

As the beast vanished, Sora appeared again (2,100/1,500).

Alton resumed, "I Equip With The Kingdom Keyblade!"

Soras Keyblade turned solid gold (2,100/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

Alton smiled and replied, "I Now Pay half of my lifepoints to summon him!"

As he played the card, The Famous Disney mouse appeared wearing Armor and weilding his own golden Keyblade (3,500/0).

Alton laughed and replied, "Meet the best there is! KING MICKEY!"

Jeremy gulped and replied, "Oh...great."

Jamie then replied, "3,500 ATK POINTS?"

Daniel then replied, "IF anyone can do it, He can do it, Jamie."

Alton resumed, "Lets do it. Attack His mage!"

The mage went in and slashed the mage and he was about to split in two but he shattered before anything happened.

(Alton: 1,425LP / Jeremy: 900LP)

Alton resumed, "Attack his facedown card now!"

The King went in and slashed the facedown card and a Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) and shattered.

He took his Scapegoat card back and added it to his hand.

Alton resumed, "Your almost done. Your move now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Scapegoat!"

The 4 sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Jeremy resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Alton drew a card.

Jeremy then replied, "I Play Threatning Roar!"

The Roar was heard and both Of Altons Monsters were shivering in fear.

Alton resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Jeremy then replied, "I Play Dark Magician Curtain! I Pay half of my lifepoints to play My Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

(Alton: 1,425LP / Jeremy: 450LP)

Jeremy resumed, "I activate United We Stand!"

The mage began to glow (2,500/2,100 - 6,500/6,100).

Alton smiled and replied , "It was a fun. End it now, my friend."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Will do! Dark Magician, Take Out King Mickey!"

The mage fired its attack and it struck The mouse and he dropped his keyblade and exploded to hundreds of pixels.

(Alton: 0LP / Jeremy: 450LP)

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Thats game, Alton."

The Crowd Began to cheer hard.

Richmire smiled and replied, "And the Winner is...JEREMY OWENDALE!"

The crowd began to cheer hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards Made by Me & Others

Sora the Keyblade Wielder

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

When this monster is Tribute Summoned sucessfully, you may search your deck for one card with the word "Keyblade" In it's name (Except "Sora the Keyblade Wielder"). You cannot activate the selected card on the turn you selected it.

Descisive Pumpkin Keyblade / Normal Spell Card

Image: A crooked Candy Cane in the shape of a key floating in a balck background.

This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. The monster equipped with this card has it's Type changed to a Zombie-type. Pay 1,000 life points to Special Summon one "Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King" in face up attack or defense mode.

Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King

Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Descisive Pumpkin Keyblade". This card is not effected by the effects of Spell or Trap Cards.

Circle of Life Keyblade / Equip Spell Card

Image: A wild looking Keyblade floating in the darkness

This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. Any monster equipped with this card becomes a Beast-Warrior type monster. Pay 1,000 Life Points to Special Summon one "Simba, the King of Pride Rock" From your hand or deck

Simba, The King of Pride Rock

Type: Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/5 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Circle of Life Keyblade". Once per turn, by discarding two cards in your hand to the graveyard, destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. You cannot conduct your battle phase on the turn you use this cards effect

Stitch Summoning / Normal Trap Card

Image: Sora playing a Ukulele, a shadowy form of Stitch behind him.

When you activate this card, you may special summon one "Stitch Token" (Beast-Warrior/EARTH/4 stars/ATK 500/DEF 500).Only one Stitch Token can be face up on your side of the field. Stitch Tokens cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Deal 500 points of damage to the owner of the Stitch Tokens each time it is attacked.

Wishing Lamp Keyblade / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Keyblade with a Lamp as a handle with a bronze blade.

This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. Increase the equipped monsters attack points by 200. Pay 1,500 life points to special summon one face up "Aladdin the Street Rat" From your deck in face up attack or defense mode.

Aladdin the Street Rat

Warrior/Effect/Earth/Attack: 2,250/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of the "Wishing Lamp Keyblade". On the turn this card is summoned, remove the top 3 cards of your deck from play, take one card from your opponents graveyard and add it to your hand.

Royal Robes / Equip Spell Card

Image: Aladdin looking at himself in his new Prince Clothes.

This card can only be equipped to "Aladdin the Street Rat". Increase the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 300 poinrs. The equipped monster is the only card that your opponent can attack or target with card effects.

Donald the Warlock.

Spellcaster/Effect/Wind ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Effect: Once per turn, you may discard two cards from your hand to take one Spell card from your grave and add it to your hand.

Rumbling Rose Keyblade / Normal Spell Card

Image: A short keyblade with red and green lines around it like a rose with a throny handle.

This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. The equipped monsters attack is decreased by 300 points. Pay 1000 life points to Special Summon one "The Lonely Beast" in face up attack or defense mode.

The Lonely Beast

Type: Beast/Effect/DarkATK: 2,900/DEF: 0/6 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Rumbling Rose Keyblade" When this monster attacks, switch this monster to defense mode at the end of the Damage Step. You cannot change the battle position of this monster for 3 turns (Except my Magic, Trap or Monster effects).

Belle / Normal Trap Card

Image: The famous Disney movie Image of Beast and Belle dancing through the dance floor.

On the turn this card is activated, "The Lonely Beast" is not destroyed as a result of battle. Switch the battle position of "The Lonely Beast" After this card is resolved.

Kingdom Keyblade / Normal Spell Card

Image: The same Keyblade Sora wields, only a bright golden

There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. A monster equipped with this card decreases it's ATK by 400. Pay half your Life Points and Special Summon one "King Mickey" From your hand or Deck.

King Mickey

Warrior/Effect/LightATK: 3,500/DEF: 0/10 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Kingdom Keyblade". As long as this card is on the field, it is the only card that can Attack. This card can attack every monster on your opponents side of the field once.

Note: These 15 Cards were made by MichaelDJ54 all creative credit goes to him for such great cards.

Dark Magician's Pet Pigeon

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 400/DEF: 500/2 Stars

(FLIP) Select 1 card with the name "Dark Magician" in it from your deck and add it to your hand and then shuffle your deck afterwards. While this card is in the graveyard and you control a face up "Dark Magician" card, that card cannot be targeted by your opponent's spell cards.

Samurai Edge Keyblade / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Samurai sword in shape of a keyblade with a jeweled handle.

This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 100 points. Pay 1,000 lifepoints to special summon one "Mulan, Warrior Of China" in faceup attack or defense mode.

Mulan, Warrior Of China

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned ot set. This card can only be Special summoned by the effect of "Samurai Edge Keyblade". Once per turn, you can remove the top card from your deck from play to increase this monsters ATK by 500 points until the end of your battle phase.

Chikua Evolution / Normal Spell Card

Image: Chikua practicing her magic

Tribute 1 "Chikua" As a tribute to special summon 1 "Chikua the Mage" from your deck and add it to your hand.

Chikua The Mage

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned ot set. This card can only be special summon by the effect of "Chikua Evolution". Increase this cards ATK by 100 points for every monster on your opponets side of the field.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was Intresting Duel. Now for the this Storys Final Arc: The Alexander Tower Arc! In the next chapter, There will be no duels, but the 3 choosen ones find more duelists to help them in the tower and Alexander prepares his troops for the duels ahead. Jamie and her group gets to the towers entrance and Prepares for some of the most dangerous duels in history, The shadow duels. How will it go for our heros? Find Out In "Order To Charge", Coming Soon


	44. Order To Charge

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 44: Order to Charge

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School Lunch room / 12:00pm

The Kids were eating lunch and Alton and Jeremy were talking to each other.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "How's Life in Duluth for you and your famility, Alton?"

Alton then replied, "Its nice up there. It gets pretty cold this time of season, but during the fall and spring and summer, its really enjoyable and relaxing. I love being up there."

Jamie finished drinking a carton of milk and she replied, "Where did you ever get those cool cards in your deck? They're cool."

Alton then replied, "I Get them in booster packs, Card shops and tournements held all around minnesota. It took me about 8 months to put my deck all together."

Jeremy resumed, "I'm guessing King Mickey and your Kingdom Keyblade are your rarest two cards?"

Alton nodded and replied, "Sure are."

Suddenly, Ringing was heard from his pocket and he took out his cellphone and he replied, "This is Alton. Oh, okay, Mom. Bye!"

He hung up the phone and replied, "My mom is waiting outside. Gotta go."

Jamie then replied, "Nice to meet you, Alton."

Daniel then replied, "It was a good to finally meet you, Alton."

Alton took his side deck box and took a card out and tossed it Jeremy and he replied, "Take this card."

Jeremy looked at it and replied, "Why'd you give me this card?"

Alton sighed and replied, "Its a card that fits with Spellcaster monsters and If you or your opponets likes spell cards, you'll enjoy. See ya."

He walked out of the lunchroom towards the front entrance.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Good guy."

Jeremy took his deck out out of his pocket and found a Spirit Barrier card in his deck and tooked it and put in his newest card he received.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Now my deck is stronger now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Primaland Apartment Buildings (Basement) / 9:00pm

Alexander and Vladimir were in the large cozy, basement, with many other people.

Alexander then replied, "I'm Glad to find you all here. In less then 18 hours, you'll all be helping me wipe Out Jamie Bartez and her friends and Family in a duel. Each of you will be dueling in a shadow game. I'm gonna pay you all 2 million dollars to start and whoever wins a duel, You'll get a extra million dollars to help me out. I thank you all for your help this weekend."

They all cheered.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Good. This is what is going to happen. I'm Putting the Whole City Of Minneapolis under a dome of shadow Starting at 5:00 Saturday morning. You are all welcome to stay in the Primaland Apartments. You all know I'm the leader of the Orichalcos and I Give out the seals, But each of your duels will be shadow games and no seals will be used in a duel. I Won't be using it in my top Floor of my apartment. Every Citizen in Minneapolis except for the friends they choose will be in the shadow Realm and if you lose, your be engulfed by the shadows, so don't lose."

Each Person gasped.

Alexander smiled and replied, "I Own a special card vault and its behind THAT door.."

He pointed to a large Golden Door with diamonds all over it.

Alexander resumed, "Every Card ever made except for the god cards are back there. You all welcomed to help yourselves in preparing your decks. Take any card you want. No Card during this Shadow Tournement is banned, but the restriction rules still happen."

Each of the duelists cheered in severe Happiness.

Alexander laughed and replied, "Remember, take any card you want and prepare your decks for some of the monster important duels in your whole life.

The Golden Door opened up and everyone (Except Alexander And Vladimir) Ran inside of card room.

Alexander sighed and replied, "With those people, we'll cream them and take over Minneapolis."

Vladimir then replied, "We will certainly be successful, father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday, Decemeber 10th, 2199

Jamies House / 10:00am

Jamie woke up from her sleep. For some reason, all schools were shut down in the state Of Minnesota.

She went to her closet and got her new clothes for the day on. After she had them on, she went downstairs and she found Her parents in the living room watching TV.

Jamie yawned and replied, "Good morning, guys."

Dirk looked at her and he smiled and replied, "Morning, Dear."

Jamie yawned again and replied, "Do they know what Shutted down all of the schools in our state?"

Dirk shook his head and replied, "Not A Word. A News Confrence will happen at about noon to talk about what the heck is going on."

Jamie then replied, "Yea."

Suddenly The TV went in and replied, "We Interupt this show for a important news report."

Jamie then replied, "This may be it."

They began to talk, "A Large Black Dome appeared around The whole state of Minnesota today. No one can explain why this has happened and when it will be over with. Many Minnesotans Have vanished and police have no..."

Suddenly, the Newscasters vanished into black smoke!

Jamie growled and replied, "Alexander must be behind this somehow. That bastard is trying to get us out so he can strike us hard."

Suddenly, Alexander appeared on screen and he smiled and replied, "Welcome to the Alexander News network."

Dirk growled and replied, "That son of a..."

Selena then replied, "Lets see what he wants, dear."

Dirk sighed as he watched the screen.

Alexander resumed, "I Have takened over the State of Minnesota and No one can get in or out of this state and most of the citizens have vanished except for Jamie, Dirk and Selena Bartez as well As Jeremy Owendale, Daniel Fitzpatrick, Owen, Kelsey, Katie, Heather and as well As my duelists I hired including myself, My 2 servants and my Son Vladimir. If you want to know how you all can reach me and return to Minnesota to normal and duel me, came to Cityland Park at about 5 'o' Clock for and I'm going to tell everyone how everything will go. And By The Way, This weekend and following week Minneapolis and St. Paul will have highs in the 60's. Good night all."

The TV turned off.

Dirk growled and replied, "Now HE'S Gone of the deepend now."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Lets get ready for tonight."

She ran up into her room.

Dirk sighed and replied, "Lets have a breakfast."

Selena sighed and replied, "Okay then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cityland Park / 4:50pm

The Park Was packed with the duelists, plus a few food stands that sold burgers and sodas. Jamie was with her parents as well as Jeremy and Daniel. Near them, there was a large stage of somesorts. Dirk was at the food stand.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Whatever it takes, Alexander is going down!"

Jeremy nodded and replied, "Total agreement with you, Jamie. This has going too long and too far. This stunt of his is really, really horrible."

Daniel then replied, "I Can't wait to duel him and get my parents back."

Suddenly, Katie walked up to the group and replied, "Hey, gang."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Hey, Katie."

Katie sighed and replied, "When is HE going to announce what the heck we have to do?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "In about 8 more minutes at the main stage."

Dirk came back with a plastic bag filled with tasty treats and he replied, "Who wants a pepsi to drink down!"

Everyon raised their hand and he tossed everyone a beverage to drink down before the duel.

Suddenly, The Stage began to lit up.

Dirk then replied, "Its time."

The Duelists surronded the stage. Suddenly, The Curtain was up and Alexander, Vladimir and his hired help were there as well. Every Duelist on the ground began to boo.

Alexander then replied, "Soreheads."

He walked to the Microphone and he replied, "Good afternoon, everbody!"

Everyone booed once again.

Alexander sighed and replied, "And that case then. I'm have sealed us all in the shadow dome. The dome and the people will not return until I'm defeated in a duel in my Apartment building."

Once again, everyone booed.

Alexnader resumed, "These are my 8 Duelists that'll be dueling each of you in a duel. If your defeated, your soul goes to the shadow realm but if your victorious, You'll get a small Golden key and once you get all 8 of them, you can enter my apartment building and face me on top of the roof of my apartment building. Each of my duelists had their decks redone and are ready to duel. Here are the rules of this Shadow Tournement. No card is Banned in this tournement, but the limitations do apply with most cards. The Seal of Orichalcos will not be used in any kind of duel in the area. The loser loses their soul to the shadow and only the best may duel. You all have until 11 'O' Clock tomarrow morning to prepare your decks. When my main 7 duelists are defeated, I'm going to release 1 more duelists fro you to beat and if he's/she's beatened, and then you'll face me. So Good-bye and good luck tomarrow."

He vanished into thick Black Smoke.

Owen sighed and replied, "This is nuts, But'll I'll do what i Can."

Kelsey smiled and replied, "With this new deck I Made, I'm going to no trouble creaming themn in a duel. My Older Sister Will be watching kick some butt from the heavens."

Heather then replied, "My cats are going to scratch out my opponet."

Dirk then replied, "He'll have no chance of defeating my Dragons."

Selena sighed and replied, "My Amazoness warriors are ready to kick some ass and win me some duels like they're always are."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "With Critias by my side, I'll do fine."

Daniel then replied, "It'll be a rough tournement for all of us, but we'll all do fine."

Jamie smiled and replied, "With our decks, we'll crush them all!"

"GO TEAM!", Each of the teens and the adults yelled out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a quick, small chapter. In Our Next Chapter, The 1st Duel begins and first one to duel Is Jeremy. What deck will he have to face? Find Out in "Des Croaking", Coming Soon.


	45. Des Croaking

The Next Few Chapters Will be Coming out fast and quick, so Enjoy the show! 

Yugioh! The Dark Era

Chapter 45: Des Croaking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies Room / 8:30pm

Jamie was going over her deck one last time before the shadow games begin.

Jamie sighed and replied, "My deck is going rock hard and good tommarrow morning. I Hope I can win in my duel."

-  
Alexanders Penthouse / 9:00pm

Alexander and Vladimir were going over their decks one last time before the shadow tournement began."

Vladimir took two cards from his side deck and shuffled both cards into his graveyard and Alexander looked at him and replied, "Ready for tomarrow, son?"

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Yes, Father. But If one of us loses, won't are souls go to the Shadow Realm?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Of Course not. We're the only ones that will be spared."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Thats a good thing."

Alexander laughed and replied, "By Monday night, We're have their souls and their dragons for our own."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Satuday, Decemeber 11th, 2199

Primaland Park / 10:00am

Jamie and the Duel Gang were in the park and the stage was there yet again.

Alexander appeared in thick black smoke and replied, "The 1st one to duel Will Be Jeremy and my 1st duelist, Craig Bowerman!"

Craig jumped off of the Stage and he walked up to Jeremy and replied, "Ready for a great duel, Jeremy?"

Jeremy laughed and replied, "Born ready, my friend."

They both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

Alexander smiled and replied, "BEGIN!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Craig: 8,000LP / Jeremy 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Come on Jeremy, win this duel.", Daniel thought to himself.

"With your deck, you'll have no trouble to do so.", Jamie thought to himself.

Jeremy then replied, "Start the duel if you want to."

Craig drew a card and replied, "My own move Is setting 1 monster in facedown defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Summon My Neo in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the Magical Swordsman appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card with Magic Sword!"

The swordsman rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a small brown frog with a halo and wings appeared (100/100) and shattered.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Dang. Your turn."

Craig drew a card and replied, "Welcome back frog!"

The Small brown frog appeared again (100/100).

Jeremy then replied, "What the.."

Craig smiled and replied, "This my pal, Treeborn Frog. Its ability is that If I have no spell, trap cards or any other treeborn frogs, it returns to my side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. So it makes a decent shield. I Now place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage of darkness appeared (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Skilled mage, attack his facedown card!"

The mage fired its attack at the facedown card and small tadpole appeared (0/0) and shattered.

Craig resumed, "That was my T.A.D.P.O.L.E! And when 1 is destroyed, I can Get a couple of more from my deck to my hand."

He added the final two T.A.D.P.O.L.E.'s from his deck to his hand.

Jeremy resumed, "Neo..!"

The swordsman ran towards the frog and slashed and it shattered again.

Jeremy resumed, "1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Craig drew a card and Treeborn Frog appeared again with a quiet ribbit (100/100).

Craig resumed, "I Play the spell card, Graceful charity."

He drew 3 new cards and discarded both T.A.D.P.O.L.E. to his graveyard.

Craig resumed, "I Tribute my Treeborn Frog for my Des Frog!"

As the small frog vanished, A Large Green Frog appeared (1,900/0).

Craig resumed, "Now for every T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in my graveyard, I Gain a extra Des Frog!"

2 More Frogs appeared (1,900/0 x2).

Craig opened His Field Slot and replied, "Time to go to the land of frogs! I activate the field spell card, Enchanting Swampland!"

As he placed the card into his field slot, Everyone was standing in Swamp water and Craig and Jeremy were on a large lillypad.

Jamie groaned and replied, "Eww..Swamp water.."

Daniel then replied, "It's not real, so don't worry about it."

Craig resumed, "This field spell gives all of my frogs 200 ATK & DEF."

The 3 Frogs ribbited in happiness (1,900/0 - 2,100/200 x3).

Craig resumed, "Also, when a frog is destroyed, It gets shuffled right into my deck."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Useful spell card.."

Craig resumed, "I activate Des Croaking!"

Jeremy quickly replied, "I activate Mystic Wok!"

The mage of darkness vanished.

(Craig: 8,000LP / Jeremy 9,900LP)

The Frogs croaked loudly and Jeremys last monster shattered.

Craig resumed, "Frogs, ATTACK!"

The Frogs croaked loudly and Jeremy was blown off of the pad and into the swamp water.

(Craig: 8,000LP / Jeremy 3,800LP).

Jeremy got up and replied, "Swamp water, yuck."

Craig laughed and replied, "Enjoyed that? Your turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and 1 monster in facedown defense mode and thats it for me."

Craig drew a card and replied, "I Summon a 2nd Treeborn Frog in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the Winged frog appeared (100/100 - 300/300).

Jeremy quickly replied, "I Activate 1 of my facedown cards, Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

(Craig: 8,000LP / Jeremy 5,000LP)

Craig resumed, Frog, attack!"

The Frog opened its mouth...

Jeremy quickly replied, "I Activate Draining Shield!"

(Craig: 8,000LP / Jeremy 7,100LP)

Craig resumed, "Frog 2, your turn!"

The 2nd frog croaked and a Chikua appeared (500/500).

Craig resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Chikua for a New additon for my deck!"

As the child vanished, a mage with two scepters and a dark-red Robe appeared (1,700/2,200).

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Meet My Dark Red Enchanter! When He's summoned he gets 2 spell counters and he gains 300 ATK for both counters!"

The spellcasters scepters turned Dark Red (1,700/2,200 - 2,300/2,200).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Enchanter, blast one of the frogs!"

The mage fired two shots from its scepter and both struck the frog and it croaked loudly and exploded to green pixels.

(Craig: 7,800LP / Jeremy 7,100LP)

Craig shuffled the frog card into his deck.

Jeremy resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Craig drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Frogs to defense mode and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Skilled White Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the mage of light appeared (1,700/1,900).

Jeremy resumed, "Enchanter, attack one of those frogs!"

The mage fired its attack and another 1 of the frogs was blown to green pixels.

Jeremy resumed, "Skilled Mage, attack that small frog."

The mage fired its attack and the winged Frog was blown to bits.

He shuffled the frogs back into his deck.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn."

Craig drew a card and treeborn frog appeared again (100/100 - 300/300).

Craig resumed, "I'm gonna set 1 card facedown and 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Rogue Doll!"

As he sat the card down, the doll-shaped spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "I Equip my doll with Fairy Meteor crush!"

The doll began to glow red and the enchanters scpeters turned darker red (2,300/2,300 - 2,600/2,300).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Enchanter, your first!"

The Spellcaster fired its attack and the final green frog was blown to pixels.

He quickly shuffled the card back into his deck.

Jeremy resumed, "Rogue doll, attack his facedown card!"

The mage flew in hard first and a smal green blob with a frog face appeared (700/500 - 900/700) and splattered into the swamp.

(Craig: 6,900LP / Jeremy 7,100LP)

Craig resumed, "That was my Frog the Jam you destroyed and it had frog in its name."

He shuffled the card into his deck.

Jeremy resumed, "I Play Ookazi!"

A Rain of fire struck Craig and the enchanters power went up again (2,600/2,300 - 2,900/2,300).

(Craig: 6,100LP / Jeremy 7,100LP)

Jeremy resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Craig drew a card and replied, "I First play the spell card, Smashing Ground!"

The large fist appeared in mid-air and crushed the enchanter flat.

Craig resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and I Play Future Fusion!"

He took the 3 Des Frogs from his deck and shoved them into his graveyard.

Craig resumed, "2 more turns, I Get one of my best creatures! I Set 2 more cards facedown and that'll do it for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and now my doll, attack!"

The doll-shaped spellcaster went and head-butted the card and a Large Green and yelled spotted frog appeared (300/2,000 - 500/2,200) and the spellcasters body did'nt do a thing to it.

Craig resumed, "You've meet my Swamp Frog!"

Jeremy sighed and replied, "that ends my turn."

Craig drew a card and replied, "1 more turn. I Set 1 more card facedown and I Place 1 more monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Future Fusion!"

Craig smiled and replied, "Not a chance. I Activate the trap card, Curse Of Royal!"

The spell card shattered to pieces.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I Switch my doll to defense mode and that'll do it for me."

Craig drew a card and replied, "Lets meet the big Daddy Of Frogs!"

As He played the card, A Gigantic Frog appeared with a loud roar (2,500/2,000 - 2,700/2,200).

Craig resumed, "Meet My D.3.S Frog! He gains 500 Extra ATK for every treeborn frog in my graveyard and I have none..for now. I Equip my frog with Fairy Meteor Crush! Lets do it. attack!"

The Frog croaked loudly and the doll spellcaster was blown to pieces.

(Craig: 6,100LP / Jeremy 5,400LP)

Craig resumed, "I Place 1 more monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Craig drew a card.

Jeremy quickly replied, "I activate Hallowed Life Barrier!"

He discaded a tricky card to his graveyard.

Craig resumed, "Lets do it. Froggy, attack!"

The frog croaked even louder and a White Magician Pikeru appeared (1,200/0) and was blown to pixels.

Craig resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 new cards and get rid of two of them.

Jeremy resumed, "I Play monster reborn on 1 of my best cards!"

Suddenly, The Dark Magician of Choas appeared (2,800/2,600).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The mage fired its attck and struck the huge Frog and it croaked one last time before exploded to hundreds of pixels.

(Craig: 6,000LP / Jeremy 5,400LP)

Craig groaned as he place His Future Fusion card into his graveyard.

Jeremy resumed, "When he destroys a monster, Its removed from the game. Thats my turn."

Craig drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Breaker The Magicial Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the magic warrior with a glowing sword appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "I'm using a spell counter to destroy the swamp!"

The mage fired his sword and struck Craigs field slot and the swamp was no more. The Swamp Frog croaked in sadness.

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack His Swamp Frog!"

The mage fired its attack and the swamp frog exploded to pixels.

Craig sighed and replied, "Another one of my pets removed from play."

Jeremy resumed, "Breaker, attack his facedown card."

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Frog The Jam appeared (700/500) And splattered all over the arena.

Jeremy resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Craig drew a card and replied, "I Play Lightning Vortex!"

He discarded a Des Frog to his graveyard and the storm began and lightning bolts struck both of Jeremys monsters, blowing them to both to bits.

Craig resumed, "I End my turn with Treeborn Frog in defense mode and thats my turn."

The small frog with wings appeared (100/100).

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Magicians Valkyra!"

As he sat the card down, the female mage appeared with a fancy scepter (1,600/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do It. Attack!"

The mage fired a beam and the small frog was blown away.

Jeremy resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Craig drew a card and replied, "1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy resumed, "I Summon My Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card, Skilled dark mage!"

The mage fired its attack at the facedown card and a 3rd T.A.D.P.O.L.E appeared (0/0) and shattered.

Jeremy resumed, "Valkyria, attack his lifepoints directly!"

The mage fired her attack and it Struck Craig in the chest.

(Craig: 4,600LP / Jeremy 5,400LP)

Craig drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Beelze Frog!"

As he sat the card down, another Frog appeared with black & skin and it had bat wings on its back (1,200/900).

Craig resumed, "This Frog dude gains 300 ATK For every T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in my graveyard, he gains 200 ATK!"

The Frog croaked in happiness (1,200/900 - 2,100/900).

Craig resumed, "I Give the spell card, Slime Skin!"

The Frogs skin began to glow dark green (2,100/900 - 2,400/900).

Craig resumed, "I Play Double Spell! I Discard this Mother Grizzly..."

He slid it into his graveyard.

Craig resumed, "And Now he can attack twice! Attack both!"

The frog opened its mouth and fired a beam of fire and it struck the skilled mage, blowing him to pixels and the frog fired another beam and the Valkyra was reduced to pixels as well.

(Craig: 4,600LP / Jeremy 4,000LP)

Craig resumed, "Thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Craig drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and attack now!"

The frog fired another beam of fire and a Breaker appeared (1,600/1,000) and was blown to pixels.

Craig resumed, "Your move now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I activate my call of the haunted!"

Magicians Valkyra appeared again (1,600/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Reverse Trap!"

The Frog croaked in pain (2,500/1,200 - 0/1,200).

Jeremy resumed, "Attack now!"

The mage fired her weapon and the frog was blasted to bits.

(Craig: 3,000LP / Jeremy 4,000LP)

Craig resumed, "Any frog monster equipped to this monster can return to my hand thanks to my equip card."

He placed the card back into his hand.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Craig drew a card and replied, "I activate Card Of Sancity!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands.

Craig resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Frog Resurrection!"

He discarded his Beelze frog and Des Frog appeared with a loud croak (1,900/0).

Craig resumed, "I Play my own Cost Down!"

He discarded a spell card and another Des Frog appeared (1,900/0).

Craig resumed, "Lets do it. Des Frog 1, your first!"

The Frog croaked loudly and the female mage groaned and shattered.

Craig resumed, "Des Frog, direct attack!"

The Frog croaked loudly and it Struck Jeremy in the chest.

(Craig: 3,000LP / Jeremy 1,800LP)

Craig smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Skilled White Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the mage of light appeared (1,700/1,900).

Jeremy resumed, "I Play Riyoku!"

The Mage began to glow (1,700/1,900 - 2,650) and the Frogs ATK went down (1,900/0 - 950/0).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her frog!"

The mage fired his attack and it struck the weaker frog, blowing it to green pixels.

(Craig: 1,700LP / Jeremy 1,800LP)

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I Place 1 card facedown and that ends my turn now."

Craig drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Mother Grizzly in defense mode and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my mage for my Choas Command Magician!"

As skilled mage of light vanished, the mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "I Activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

He discarded a Dark Magician To his graveyard and the mage of lights ATK went up (2,400/1,800 - 3,900/1,800).

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I hate to do this, So forgive me."

Craig sighed and replied, "I Know its hard, but go for it."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Okay. Wipe out his frog and the rest of his lifepoints."

The mage fired its attack and it struck the Frog and it croaked in pain be shattering to bits.

(Craig: 0LP / Jeremy 1,800LP)

Alexander got up from his Chair on the Stage and replied, "The Winner of the duel Is Jeremy Owendale."

Jamie laughed and replied, "Good dueling, dude!"

Alexander looked at Craig and pointed the coin at him and a beam of darkness Struck Craig and he vanished into Black Smoke.

Daniel growled and replied, "You creep, Alexander."

Alexander took a small silver Key and he tossed it at Jeremy and he grabbed it.

Alexander resumed, "That Next match will be in two hours. The Next Match Is Owen and Luke. Duelists prepare."

"My fire deck will cream whatever That kid Luke has.", Owen Thought to himself as stared At Alexander.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made by Me & Others

Frog Resurrection / Normal Spell Card

Image: a frog bursting from a hole in the ground

Discard one Water monster from your hand to your graveyard to select one Water monster in your graveyard and special summon it.

This card was first used by Princess Rose in the Yugioh GX episode "Happily Never After". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode

Dark Red Enchanter

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

When this card is normal summoned, place two spell counters on this card. Each time you or your opponet activates a spell card, place Spell counter on this card. Increase this card ATK By 300 points for every spell counter on this card. By removing 2 spell counters from this card, select 1 card from your opponets hand randomly and discard it to the graveyard. You can only use this effect once per turn.

Note: This card is a Japanese Promotional Card that has not been released in the United States Yet.

Enchanted Swampland / Normal Spell Card

Image: Three Des Frogs standing on a lily pad in the middle of a pool of green water. Several smaller frogs are floating in the water nearby.

All monsters with the word "Frog" in their Name gain 200 attack and defense points. If a monster with "Frog" in it's title is destroyed in battle, return it to the owner's deck and reshuffle the deck instead of sending of sending it to the graveyard.

Note: This card was created by Santoryuu And all creative credit goes to them.

Swamp Frog

Aqua/Water/ATK: 300/DEF: 2,000/3 Stars

"The Guardian of the swamps. This creature protects its weaker subjects with its hard green skin."

Slime Skin / Equip Spell Card.

Image: A Des Frog swimming in swamp water with darker glowing green skin.

This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Frog" In its name. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster By 400 points. When the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, the destroyed is added to your hand instead of going to your graveyard (If D.3.S Frog is equipped to this card, it returns to your fusion deck).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a intresting Duel. In The Next Chapter, Its owens turn to duel. How will he do in this duel? Find Out In "B.E.S. Tetran", Coming Soon.


	46. BES Tetran

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 46: B.E.S. Tetran

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ruby Star Cafe / 12:00pm

Each one of the duelists as well as Dirk and Selena were in a cafe that was about 3 miles away from the park. They were about to enjoy a tasty lunch. Dirk was the last one to order.

A waiter finished writing down the orders and he want into the kitchen. Owen Was at a table all by himself and he was looking at his deck with every card sorted out one last to see if it was ready to duel with.

Owen looked at two cards: Flaming Champion And Mr. Valcano. They both seemed weak, but with 2 copies of the city of brass field spell card that were pretty good. He also added a Molten Behomoth to his deck cause the field spell card. He looked at 4 more cards and he shuffled all of his cards into a deck and he smiled and replied, "This Deck is ready to go!"

Jamie came by and he she smiled and replied, "Ready for you duel against him, tomarrow?"

Owen sighed and replied, "Sure am, Jamie."

She was about to leave and Owen quickly replied, "Jamie?"

Jamie looked at him and replied, "Yea?"

Owen smiled and replied, "After this is all over and everyone is normal, I Want to duel you for fun."

Jamie laughed and replied, "Sure, Not a problem."

Owen sighed and replied, "Cool beans."

She sat down right next to Jeremy and she replied, "How are you dueling now, Jeremy?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Much better. It was hard and I wish that did'nt happen to him, but I'm glad to have won the duel with my deck without Critias's help."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Yes, indeed. I Wonder who I'll duel. I Still have Timeaus in my deck just in case."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Good plan."

Suddenly, two Waiters with trays covered in plates of food came out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cityland Park / 2:00pm

Every duelist was on there and Alexander was on the stage. Owen and Luke were staring at each other, preparing their decks for their duel. Both shuffled their decks and slid both into their decks.

Alexander laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Begin!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Luke: 8,000LP / Owen: 8,000LP)

Luke smiled and replied, "Your can start if you want to."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Place 1 more monster facedown and that'll do it for now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gradius!"

As he sat the card down, the well-known space ship appeared (1,200/800).

Luke smiled and replied, "I activate 1 of my favorite spell cards and its called Gradius missle!"

The ship fired a missle and struck Owens facedown card and a Backfire trap card and exploded to pieces.

Luke sighed and replied, "Oh well. I Equip my machine with 7 Completed!"

A Large 7 appeared on the ships underneath portion (1,200/800 - 1,900/800).

Luke resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shots at the facedown card and a flame viper appeared (400/450) and was blown to bits.

Luke sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Space typhoon!"

The storm struck the machine and the large 7 exploded (1,900/800 - 1,200/800).

Owen resumed, "I Summon My Darkfire Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiery warrior rushed in and slashed the machine and it started on fire and then it exploded to pixels.

(Luke: 7,500LP / Owen: 8,000LP)

Owen resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Victory Viper X033!"

As he sat the card down, Another Spaceship appeared, but it looked much more powerful (1,200/1,000).

Luke resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly!"

The machine began to fire a barrage of shots (1,200/1,000 - 1,900/1,000) from its twin guns and blew the fiery soldior to red pixels.

(Luke: 7,500LP / Owen: 7,800LP)

Luke resumed, "He earns a ability for destroying a monster in battle. now and I choose to increase its ATK by 400 points!"

The machine began to glow (1,200/1,000 - 1,600/1,000).

Luke resumed, "Your move now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Power Capsule. Now I Can activate any of my vipers effects now and I activate the powerup."

The machine began to glow (1,600/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Luke resumed, "Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of bullets and a Charcoal inpachi appeared (100/2,100) and the bullets reflected off its body.

(Luke: 7,500LP / Owen: 7,700LP)

Luke then replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Inpachi for my Thestalos!"

As the charcoal monster vanished, the monarch of fire appeared (2,400/1,000).

Owen laughed and replied, "I Choose your middle card."

He discarded the card (Which was a Power Capsule) and he placed it in his graveyard.

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The monarch fired a barrage of fire and it struck the viper and it exploded to pixels.

(Luke: 7,100LP / Owen: 7,700LP)

Owen resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Play Dian Keto!"

(Luke: 8,100LP / Owen: 7,700LP)

Luke drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Gradius appeared again (1,200/800).

Luke resumed, "I Tribute it for My B.E.S. Crystal Core!"

As the fighter vanished, A Large Ship with 4 long mechanical tentacles and a crystal-like hull appeared (2,100/1,000).

Luke resumed, "Activate Shields!"

3 Large Bubbles appeared the Massive ship.

Luke resumed, "Your monarch's attack power is hot, but its defense is'nt. I use my crystal cores ability."

The monarch knelt.

Luke resumed, "Lets do it. Take that Monarch down!"

The machine fired two blue beams and both struck the monarch and he groaned and exploded to red pixels. 1 of the shield bubbles shattered.

Luke resumed, "Your turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Assault Core!"

As he sat the card down, another large machine appeared with 3 tentacles (1,300/1,700).

Luke resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The Crystal core fired two more beams at the facedown card and A UFO turtle appeared (1,400/1,100) and exploded to shards of metal.  
Another 1 of the shields exploded.

A 3rd Turtle appeared (1,400/1,200).

Luke resumed, "I Play my 2nd Rush Recklessly, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of beams (1,300/1,700 - 2,000/1,700) at the turtle and it exploded as well.

(Luke: 8,100LP / Owen: 7,100LP)

A Fireyarou appeared (1,300/1,000).

Luke resumed, "Your turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Tribute it for my Flame Champion!"

As the fiery man vanished, a Fiery warrior with a dark red shield appeared (1,900/1,300).

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in with his sword and slashed at the machine and he got back as the machine exploded.

(Luke: 7,500LP / Owen: 7,100LP)

Owen resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and now Attack his Champion!"

The Machine fired the beams again..

Owen quickly replied, "I Activate my Rush Recklessly!"

The Fiery warrior swung his sword (1,900/1,300 - 2,600/1,300) and a wave of fire reflected the ray shots and the fire destroyed the final shield.

(Luke: 7,000LP / Owen: 7,100LP)

Luke groaned and replied, "Eesh. I end my turn now with 2 facedown cards."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Activate the equip spell card, Salamandra!"

The flaming warriors sword began to glow dark red and orange (1,900/1,300 - 2,600/1,300).

Owen resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and it struck the large spaceship and it began to explode all over its body and then it exploded to pixels.

(Luke: 6,500LP / Owen: 7,100LP)

Owen resumed, "Your turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As he flipped the card up, A young women with a crescent staff appeared (300/400).

He took back his Rush Recklessly.

Luke resumed, "I Tribute her for my B.E.S. Tetran!"

As the mage vanished, A Large spaceship with 4 large mechanical tentacles appeared (1,800/2,300). Suddenly 3 transparent bubbles around the machine.

Luke resumed, "I Take 1 of its shields away to destroy your salamandra!"

1 of the bubbles shattered and the flaming sword returned to normal (2,600/1,300 - 1,900/1,300).

Luke resumed, "I activate 1 of my facedown cards, Rare Metalmorph!"

The machine began to glow (1,800/2,300 - 2,300/2,300).

Luke resumed, "Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shots and it struck the champion and he tried to block the attack with his shield, but it exploded to red pixels and then he shattered as well. The final shield vanished.

(Luke: 6,500LP / Owen: 6,700LP)

Luke laughed and replied, "That'll be all for me."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats all for me."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Summon My B.E.S. Repair Ship in attack mode."

A Spaceship that was smaller then the Tetran appeared with 2 mighty cannons on its side (1,300/1,200).

Luke resumed, "Lets do it. Tetran, you first!"

The machine fired a barrage a shots and a young women with a fiery fox appeared (500/1,500) and exploded to pixels.

Owen sighed and replied, "Sorry, Hiita."

Luke resumed, "Repair ship, attack!"

The machine fired its cannons and Struck Owen in the chest.

(Luke: 6,500LP / Owen: 5,400LP)

Luke resumed, "When any of my B.E.S. monster has no counters, I can tribute the repair ship to fix the shields!"

The repair ship vanished and then 3 more bubbles appeared around the ship.

Luke resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Luke drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and Attack!"

The machine fired its shots and a wierd fiend with 3 ugly faces and 4 small black wings appeared (1,300/1,800) and it was reduced to ashes. the 1st shield vanished.

Owen sighed and replied, "That was my Stray Asmodian you destroyed. We both gain 800 points."

Both began to glow light-red for a few minutes.

(Luke: 7,300LP / Owen: 6,200LP)

Luke resumed, "That ends my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I First Play the spell card, Hammer Shot!"

The large hammer appeared in mid-air and then it shattered.

Owen sighed and replied, "No big deal. I now play the spell card, Smashing Ground!"

The large fist appeared and smashed into the machines haul and it burst in a fierce explosion.

Owen resumed, "I Now summon my Abaki in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a small fiery demon with a spiked club appeared (1,700/1,000).

Owen resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The fiend rushed in and a 2nd repair ship appeared and the tiny demon swung his club and smashed into the machine and it did repeatedly until it exploded to pixels.

Owen resumed, "I Now play the spell card, Dian Keto and thats my turn."

(Luke: 7,300LP / Owen: 7,200LP)

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Silent Doom!"

Gradius appeared and landied on Craigs field.

Luke resumed, "I Tribute for my B.E.S. Spider Core!"

As the ship vanished, a large spaceship appeared and it 8 small tentacle-like arms and a small cannon was on each of the tentacles (2,000/2,400).

Luke resumed, "Counters activate!"

The 4 counters appeared around the ship.

Luke resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of laser shots and each struck the fiend, blowing it to shards. 1 of its shields shattered.

(Luke: 7,300LP / Owen: 6,900LP)

Suddenly, Both duelists turned dark red.

Owen groaned and replied, "When Abaki is destroyed in battle, we both take 500 points of damage."

(Luke: 6,800LP / Owen: 6,400LP)

Luke sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Fiery Fusion!"

Luke sighed and replied, "What does it do, May I Ask?"

Owen resumed, "Only 3 copies were made and it lets me remove fire monster in my graveyard to fusion summon the correct monster and i'm fusing Abaki and Stray Asmodian!"

As the two fire fiends appeared and merged into a ball of fire and when the fire died down, a Odd fiend with 3 Bright-red faces and as well 4 red wings and a larger spike club appeared (2,300/2,100).

Owen resumed, "Meet My Stray Asmodaki!"

Luke sighed and replied, "Weird and creepy monster that thing is!"

Owen sighed and replied, "I know it is. Attack."

The winged fiend flew towards and slammed its club onto the machine and it sparked and exploded to pixels.

Luke then replied, "What?"

Owen resumed, "When he attacks a effect monster, the attacked monster loses any effect it had and his 2nd ability is that when it destroys a monstrer I can gain 600 lifepoints or you can lose 500. You lose 500 more lifepoints!"

(Luke: 6,000LP / Owen: 6,400LP)

Owen resumed, "That will do it for me."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I place 1 more monster facedown and that'll do it for now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Darfire soldior #2!"

As he sat the card down, another fiery warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Owen resumed, Lets do it. Stray, attack!"

The fiend flew to the facedown card and a 2nd Victory Viper X033 appeared and was smashed to bits.

Owen resumed, "Direct attack!"

The fiery warrior charged in and slashed him across his chest.

(Luke: 4,800LP / Owen: 6,400LP)

Owen resumed, "Your turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and I activate Wormhole!"

Owen gulped and replied, "You nuts? That card will destroy my monsters, but you won't be able to summon anything in anyway until your next turn!"

Luke sighed and replied, "I Know that, but its my card and its my choice to activate it"  
He discarded a Gradius's option to his graveyard and suddenly, A Large Black hole appeared in the sky and Both of owens monsters were sucked into it.

Luke resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Flame Manipulator in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a young man with a blue shirt appeared and knelt (900/1,000).

Owen sighed and replied, "Thats my turn."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Play Stage Select! I Shuffle your deck and I can place any card from my deck on place it on top."

Owen sighed and replied, "Okay then."

He walked to Owens side of the field and he took his deck and reshuffled it about 3 different times and he handied Owen back his deck and he walked back to his side of the field and he took a card out of his deck and placed it on top.

Owen resumed, "I activate monster reborn!"

B.E.S. Tetran appeared mid-air (1,800/2,300).

Luke resumed, "I reveal my facedown card, Scrap Parts!"

Suddenly, the Large spaceship exploded and then two piles of black metal appeared (800/800 x2).

Luke resumed, "I Tribute both of my piles for my B.E.S. Covered Core!"

As the piles vanished, A Large Huge Spaceship appeared (2,500/800).

Luke resumed, "Activate effects!"

2 Large shield bubbles appeared the large ship.

Luke resumed, "I give my Fairys Meteor Crush!"

The ship glowed silver for a little bit.

Luke smiled and replied, "Attack!"

The Shield fired a wave of fire and it struck the fiery wizard, blowing him to bits.

(Luke: 4,800LP / Owen: 4,900LP)

Luke resumed, "Now for his ability, I Can flip a coin and If I guess right, It shields stay, but if I guess wrong, it loses a counter."

He flipped the coin.

Luke then replied, "Heads!"

The coin landied on...heads.

Luke sighed and replied, "Your move now, kid."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Play my spell card, Change Of heart!"

The ship appeared on owens side of the field.

Owen resumed, "I Tribute it for my Woodborg inpachi in defense mode."

As the large ship vanished, a Large Robot on treads appeared (500/2,500).

Owen sighed and replied, "I play Machine Duplication for a couple of more."

2 More woodborgs appeared (500/2,500 x2).

Owen then replied, "I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Luke drew a card.

Owen smiled and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Fire Wave!"

all 3 of Owens monsters began to glow dark red and then a wave of stream struck Luke.

Owen then replied, "You now lose 500 lifepoints for every fire monster I have on my field!"

(Luke: 3,300LP / Owen: 4,900LP)

Luke groaned and replied, "That burns. I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Luke resumed, "I Summon a monster facedowna and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

As he sat the card down, the baseball kid appeared (500/1,000) and then he was glowing dark red (500/1,000 - 3,500/1,000).

Owen resumed, "Attack His facedown card!"

A fireball appeared infront of the baseball player and he struck it with his bat, and it struck the facedown card and a 3rd Gradius appeared (1,200/800) and exploded to pixels.

Owen resumed, "Thats my turn."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I first Play Spell Economics!"

A Large book on a pedistal appeared.

Luke resumed, "I Play The spell Card, Introductory Flight! By Paying 1,000 lifepoints if I Did'nt have Spell Economics, I Can special summon a B.E.S. Monster thats not on my side of the field or in my graveyard. I Choose B.E.S. Burst Core!"

Suddenly, A Large trianglular spaceship appeared with laser cannons (2,400/1,100)

Luke resumed, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Owen drew a card.

Luke quickly replied, "I Play Hallowed Life Barrier!"

He discarded a 2nd Gradius Missle to his graveyard.

Owen then replied, "Okay. Attack His Ship!"

The Baseball kid batted another fireball at the ship and then it sparked and then it exploded to o pixels.

Owen smiled and replied, "That was easy...what the?"

Suddenly, Owens Woodborgs and his Baseballl kid all shattered to pixels.

Luke then replied, "If my burst core is destroyed by its effect, all monsters go boom!"

Owen then replied, "ah, Man! My turn ends now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Play Autonomous Action Unit! Thanks to my economics card, No payment needed!"

Suddenly, Abaki appeared on his side of the field.

Luke then replied, "I Tribute it for my Favorite B.E.S. Monster, Big Core!"

Suddenly, A Large Spaceship covered with many weapons (2,300/1,100).

Suddenly, 3 glowing energy bars appeared in its front part.

Luke smiled and replied, "This lovely vehicle was the first boss in the Gradius game. Attack him Directly!"

The machine fired a barrage of weapons and Owen was blown to the ground.

(Luke: 3,300LP / Owen: 2,300LP)

Owen groaned and replied, "Oww..."

Luke resumed, "Your turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and I Play Meteor Of Destruction!"

A Large meteor appeared mid-air and struck Luke.

(Luke: 2,300LP / Owen: 2,300LP)

Owen then replied, "Your move now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I Equip my machine with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack his facedown card!"

The machine fired a barrage of attacks and struck the facedown card and a UFO Turtle appeared (1,400/1,200) and exploded.

(Luke: 2,300LP / Owen: 1,200LP)

A Small Fox with a small fireball at the tip of his tail appeared (400/300).

Luke then replied, "Your turn now."

Owen drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn!"

Hiita appeared (500/1,500).

Owen resumed, "I Tribute both now!"

Suddenly, the both vanished, and Hiita appeared again with a dark-red scepter as well as a more-fercious looking Fox (1,850/1,500).

Owen resumed, "I Play The spell Card, Riyoku!"

the machines ATk went down (2,300/1,100 - 1,150/1,100) and Hiitas ATK went Up (1,850/1,500 - 3,000/1,500).

Owen then replied, "I Equip her with Salamandra!"

The spellcaster began to glow dark red (3,000/1,500 - 3,700/1,500).

Owen smiled and replied, "This ends now. Attack!"

The spellcaster fired a beam of fire from his scepter and it struck the machine and it destroyed its final Shield bar.

(Luke: 0LP / Owen: 1,200LP)

The Large Ship vanished.

Alexander stood up and replied, "The Winner is Owen!"

He pointed his coin towards Luke and fired a beam of darkness and it struck him and he vanished in black smoke.

Alexander resumed, "The Next Duel is coming Soon. My Servant Camula will face Daniel Fitzpatrick in about 2 hours."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Finally, I'm getting revenge on her for stealing my deck!"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Bat lady is back.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Assault Core

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,700/3 Stars

When this card is face-up on the field, it is treated as if its name included the word "B.E.S."

Stage Select / Normal Spell Card

Image: A very old-fashioned video game screen, featuring a measuring tool on a grid.

Card Description: Shuffle your opponent's deck. Then, select any card from your deck, and place it on the top of your deck.

Note: Both of these cards were used by Lorenzo in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode "Duelfellahs". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Wormhole / Normal Spell Card

Image: Big Core flying out of a spiraling vortex.

Discard one Machine-Type Monster from your hand to destroy all Monsters on the field. After using this card, you cannot Normal Summon, set, or Special Summon a Monster until your next turn.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Gradius Missile / Normal Spell Card

Image: Gradius Firing a missile

You may only activate this card if you control a face-up "Gradius" on the field. Destroy one card on your opponent's field. If you control a face-up "Gradius Option", you may pay 500 Life Points for each one you control. If you do so, you may destroy one additional card on your opponent's field for each "Gradius Option" you control.

Introductory Flight / Normal Spell Card

Image: A bottom up view of Gradius, flying through space

Effect: Pay 1,000 Life Points. Pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon one monster with the word "B.E.S" in it's name or is named "Big Core" or "Gradius" Which does not currently exist on your side of the field or graveyard, in Face up attack Position

Note: These 2 cards were created by Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

B.E.S Burst Core

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

When this monster is normal summoned or flip summoned, it gains 3 turn counters. When this monster battles with a turn counter, it loses one turn counter, but it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this monster battles without a turn counter, it is destroyed after the damage step. When this monster is destroyed by its effect, destroy all other monsters on the field.

Note: This card was created By Ruin, Queen Of Oblivion and all creative credit goes to her.

B.E.S Repair Ship

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When a Monster with "B.E.S" in its name or a monster named "Big Core" has no counters on it, You can offer this monster as a tribute to place 3 Counters on the selected monster.

B.E.S. Spider Core

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

Put 4 counters on this card when you Normal Summon it. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. When this card attacks or is attacked, remove 1 counter from this card. Once per turn, you can remove 1 counter on this monster to increase this monsters ATK by 500 until the end of this turn. If this card battles without a counter, destroy this card at the end of the Damage Step. When this card is destroyed with this cards effect, special summon 1 "B.E.S" Token (Machine/Wind/ATK: 900/DEF: 1,100/5 Stars) to your side of the field in defense mode. The token can only be used in a tribute if you tribute for a monster with "B.E.S." In its name or a monster that is named "Big Core".

Flaming Fusion / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon merging together and both are covered in flames

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion-Material Monsters that are listed on a Fire-Attribute Fusion Monster Card, and then Special Summon that Fusion Monster to your side of the field in face-up Attack or Defense Position. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Stray Asmodaki

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

Abaki + Stray Asmodian

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When this card attacks a monster on your opponets side of the field, any effect the monster is negated. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Choose of the following effects: 1. Increase your lifepoints by 600. 2. Decrease your opponets lifepoints by 500.

Scrap Parts / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Mechancialchaser being takened apart by two men in white coats

Tribute 1 Level 5 or higher monster to special summon 2 "Scrap Metal" Tokens (Machine/Earth/ATK: 800/800/2 Stars) To your side of the field in defense mode. The tokens can only be used to tribute machine-type monsters.

Fire Wave / Normal Trap Card

Image: Thestalos and Mr. Volcano launching a barrage of fireballs at a group of fiends

Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponets lifepoints for every Fire-Atribute monster on your side of the field.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen wins the duel. In The Next Chapter, Daniel duels Camula. Can Daniels warriors beat Camulas Vampire army? Find Out In "Vampire Genesis", Coming Soon.


	47. Vampire Genesis

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 46: Vampire Genesis

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ruby Star Cafe / 4:00pm

Everyone was in the cafe's meeting room, discussing Owens Shadow victory.

Owen groaned and replied, "That was one of the toughest duels I had to do Since I Dueled Rick in the tower."

Jamie smiled and replied, "You did great in your duel, Owen. Your fire deck is outstanding. I Enjoyed watching your duels with that deck of yours."

Owen smield and replied, "Thanks, Girl."

Daniel was at a table with his deck spreaded out on and he was looking at it.

He smiled and replied, "This deck is already to go. She won't have a chance against this deck. She'll pay for stealing my deck in the 1st place!"

He gathered all of his cards and formed a deck out of them.

Jamie walked to him and replied, "Ready to finally wipe her out, Daniel?"

Daniel then replied, "Sure am."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cityland Park / 4:30pm

Alexander was sitting in a large Comfortable red cheer on the stage. Daniel was awaiting Camulas arrival."

Daniel then replied, "Came on, bat lady. I'm ready for anything your deck has in it."

Suddenly, She appeared, ignoring the fact it was still day time.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Lets duel, bat-bitch!"

Camula hissed and replied, "Watch your tongue, little boy."

Both shuffled their disks and slid both into their disks.

"DUEL!", Both yelled Out.

(Camula: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards and Camula smiled and replied, "Go ahead and start the duel, if you want."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "All right then. I Set 1 card facedown and I Place 1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blood Sucker in attack mode.!"

As he sat the card down, a fiendish red fiend appeared (1,300/1,500).

Camula resumed, "Lets do it. Attack With Razor Claw!"

The creature went in and slashed the facedown card and a Hero Kid appeared (300/600) and was slashed to ribbons.

Camula resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the Axe-wielding Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack With your axe!"

The Warrior charged towards the zombie..

Camula Quickly replied, "I activate Ghost Red Moon!"

She discarded a Skull Servant to her graveyard and the warrior stopped.

(Camula: 9,300LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Daniel growled and replied, "Whatever. I End my turn now."

Camula drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I Play the field spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone!"

As she placed the card in the slot and it closed, the park was covered in deep darkness (1,300/1,500 - 1,800/1,100).

Camula resumed, "I Set 1 more monster facedown and my monster, attack!"

The Zombie went and slashed the warrior in the chest with its sharp claws and the warrior groaned and shattered to shards.

(Camula: 9,300LP / Daniel: 7,900LP)

Camula resumed, "Now that my creature attacked and did damage, you have to discard the top card of your deck to the graveyard!"

He groaned as he took the top card (Which Was a Fusion Murasame Blade) and placed it into his graveyard.

Camula laughed and replied, "Your move, young man."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Lay 1 monster facedown and I place 1 more card facedown that'll do it for me."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Soul Absorbing Bone Tower in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a large tower made of bones and skulls appeared (400/1,500 - 900/1,100).

Camula resumed, "Attack with Razor Claw!"

The zombie rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a Marauding Captain appeared (1,200/800) and shattered to pieces.

Camula resumed, "Thats the end of my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,100).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack His zombie!"

The Warrior charged and sliced the zombie cleanly in half with his blade. the remains of the zombie exploded to bits.

(Camula: 8,800LP / Daniel: 7,900LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thanks for your field card to power up a few of my monsters. Your turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Getsu Fuhma!"

As he sat the card down, the lady of darkness appeared (1,700/1,200 - 2,200/700).

Daniel laughed and replied, "Once again, thanks! Blade, Attack!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed through the facedown card and the always used 3-eyed Orange fiend appeared (1,000/600 - 1,500/200).

The vampire took her deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Getsu, attack!"

The female warrior rushed in and slashed the tower and it exploded to shards of bone.

Daniel resumed, "Your turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

The Storm Began and Daniels facedown Blast Held by Tribute lifted and exploded and the dome of darkness vanished and the monsters ATK went down (2,300/1,100 - 1,800/1,500) (2,200/700 - 1,700/1,200).

Camula then replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Getsu, attack now!"

The Female rushed and stabbed her sword into the facedown card and a Red Moon Baby appeared (700/1,000) and exploded to pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Attack Her Directly, Dark Blade!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed Camula across her chest.

(Camula: 7,000LP / Daniel: 7,900LP)

Daniel laughed and replied, "Take that, bat girl! Your turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Play Change of Heart!"

Getsu went to her side of the field.

Camula resumed, "I Tribute her for My Vampire Lord!"

As the warrior vanished, The Mighty lord of vampires appeared (2,000/1,500).

Camula resumed, "Attack his warrior with Children of the Night!"

The count opened his coat and a wave of bats went in and slashed the warrior all over and he groaned and shattered to bits.

(Camula: 7,000LP / Daniel: 7,700LP)

Camula resumed, "Discard a monster card."

He took his deck out and found his Shining Knight and he discarded it to his graveyard and then he reshuffled his deck.

Camula then replied, "I place 1 card facedown and its your turn, darling."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and thats all."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vampire Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the female vampire appeared (1,550/1,550).

Camula resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card, my lord!"

The vampire fired another barrage of bats and a Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (1,700/1,600) and was eatened alive by the bats!

Daniel groaned and replied, "Okay, did'nt need to see that."

Camula resumed, "Attack Him directly, Lady!"

The Vampire flew in and he bit Daniel in the back of the neck!

(Camula: 7,000LP / Daniel: 6,150LP)

Camula smiled and replied, "Hmm. Disard another monster!"

He took his deck out again and found a D.D. Warrior Lady and he slid into his graveyard and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his deck slot.

Camula laughed and replied, "This duel is going in my favor, darling! Your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Special summon my Fiend Megacyber!"

Suddenly, A Warrior with golden armor appeared (2,200/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "I Summon Gearfried now!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Take down his Lord!"

The golden armored warrior charged in and uppercutted the vampire and he shattered to pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Gearfried, AttacK!"

The Armored knight rushed in and stabbed the female vampire in the chest with his sword and she shattered like her husband did.

(Camula: 6,550LP / Daniel: 6,150LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Megacyber, attack!"

The warrior charged and slammed its fist into the facedown card and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and exploded to pixels.

Suddenly, a Turtle with a pyramid for a shell appeared (1,200/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior charged in the and slammed its sword into the turtle and it exploded in a wave of dust.

(Camula: 5,950LP / Daniel: 6,150LP)

Suddenly, a 2nd Blood Sucker appeared (1,300/1,500).

Daniel sighed and replied, "Dang. Your turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my pet for my 2nd Vampire Lord!"

As the blood sucker vanished, the lord appeared (2,000/1,500).

Camula resumed, "I activate the spell card, Book Of Life!"

The 2nd lord appeared (2,000/1,500).

Camula resumed, "Remove your Getsu from the game now!"

He took the card out of his graveyard and placed it in his Jacket pocket.

Camula resumed, "I Now Equip 1 of my lords with Chthonian Alliance!"

Suddenly, 1 of the lords turned darker red (2,000/1,500 - 2,800/1,500).

Daniel groaned and replied, "Aww, man!"

Camula resumed, "Lets do it. Take out his warriors!"

The equipped lord first launched his wave of bats first and the golden-armored warrior was blown to shards and the unequipped vampire launched his wave of bats as well and the warrior groaned and shattered to shards as well.

(Camula: 5,950LP / Daniel: 5,150LP)

Camula resumed, "Get rid of two more warriors from your deck please."

Daniel growled as he took out a Exiled Force and a Little Winguard and placed them into his graveyard and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into the slot.

Camula smiled and replied, "Take that, young one. Your move now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon on your Equipped vamp!"

The storm began and it struck the vampire and his dark red color vanished.

Daniel resumed, "I'm going to set 1 more monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "Vamp 1, attack!"

The Vampire launched his barrage of bats and a Throwstone Unit appeared (900/2,000) and all of the bats bounced off of it.

Camula sighed and replied, "Your lucked out. Your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I tribute my throwstone unit for my Freed the matchless General!"

As the catapult vanished, the general appeared (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Double Spell!"

He discarded his Gilford the Lightning to his graveyard.

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, take care of those 2 vamps!"

The Warrior charged in and he slashed the two vampires and they both shattered to black pixels.

(Camula: 5,350LP / Daniel: 5,150LP)

Daniel resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Set this facedown monster.."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I activate My Shadow Of Eyes!"

Camula gasped as her monster, A Dragon Zombie appeared (1,600/0).

Camula then replied, "I can't do anything else!"

Daniel then replied, "I activate my generals ability."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed back into his disk.

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The General charged in and sliced the dragon right down the middle with his sword. the zombified remains shattered to pixels.

(Camula: 4,650LP / Daniel: 5,150LP)

Daniel then replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I activate mystical Space typhoon on my facedown card!"

The storm began and Camulas facedown shattered to pieces.

Camula resumed, "That facedown card was my Zombie bed trap card. When destroyed, I Can special summon any zombie from my graveyard!"

Vampire lord appeared once again (2,000/1,500).

Camula resumed, "I Remove the lord from the game to play My Vampire Genesis!"

As the lord vanished, the more fiendish purple-skinned vampire (3,000/2,100).

Camula resumed, "I Now equip him with Genesis Crisis! Now during my main phase, I Can search my deck for any zombie I want!"

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her deck slot.

Camula resumed, "I'm discarding the card I Searched for my genesis's effect which was Dark Dust Spirit and Now I Can special summon my Vampire Lady!"

Suddenly, another vampire lady appeared (1,550/1,550).

Camula resumed, "Lets do it. Genesis, take down the general!"

The vampire turne into mist and went into the general and he was blasted to pixels.

Camula then replied, "Lady, attack directly!"

The vampire went in and bit daniel in the neck.

(Camula: 4,650LP / Daniel: 2,900LP)

Camula smiled and replied, "Another monster!"

Daniel once again took his deck and took out a Axe raider and he placed it in his graveyard and then he did the usual reshuffling of his deck.

Camula resumed, "This duel is almost done with! Your turn now!"

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I Play moster reborn on 1 of my monsters!"

The Fiend megacyber appeared (2,200/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "I Now play the spell card, Premature Burial!"

Freed appeared again (2,300/1,700) and the equip shattered but freed was still there.

Daniel smiled and replied, "You see when I Use premature burial on freed the spell card goes boom and he stays on the field and I don't need to pay a dime!"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Very Intresting Combo."

Jamie smiled and replied, "He always liked that combo.

Daniel resumed, "I Take 1,300 ATK from my swordsman using his ability and then my megacyber gets all of it."

The Blue flame warriors ATK went down (1,800/1,600 - 500/1,600) and the megacybers ATK went up (2,200/1,200 - 3,500/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack her lady!"

The Warrior went and slashed the vampire and she shattered.

(Camula: 3,900LP / Daniel: 2,900LP)

Daniel resumed, "Attack Her Vampire now!"

The Warrior charged in and punched the zombie in the chest and it roared and exploded to pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Blue Flame, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed Camula across her chest.

(Camula: 2,900LP / Daniel: 2,900LP)

Daniel resumed, "Your turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reincarnation!"

She discarded a 2nd Soul-absorbing Bone tower to her graveyard and get back her Dark Dust Spirit.

Camula then replied, "I play Cost Down!"

He discarded a Soul Reaper to his graveyard.

Camula resumed, "I Play Dark Dust Spirit!"

As he played the card, A Sandstorm began and a Zombie appeared in the middle of it (2,200/1,700).

Camula resumed, "Ability, Now!"

The Storm began and all 3 of Daniels warriors were blown to pixels.

Camula resumed, "Attack him directly!"

The zombie went in and slashed Daniel.

(Camula: 2,900LP / Daniel: 700LP)

Camula resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Play Shallow Grave!"

Suddenly, 2 facedown cards appeared.

Camula resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Blood Sucker for My Ryu Kokki!"

As the facedown card vanished, the Zombie made of bone appeared (2,400/2,000).

Camula resumed, "I Play the spell card, Nobleman of crossout!"

The warrior stabbed the facdown card and Freed appeared and vanished from the field.

Camula resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The zombie tossed a skull into the air and a warrior dai grepher appeared again and was blown to pieces.

Camula resumed, "This duel will end soon! Your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Card of Sancity!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands.

Daniel resumed, "I Play Bronze Knights!"

He discarded 3 cards to his graveyard and 3 Knights in bronze armor appeared (500/500).

Daniel resumed, "I Tribute all 3 of them for my best monster!"

As the 3 knights vanished, Gilford of lightning appeared with his long sword (2,800/1,400).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Meet Gilford the Lightning! Say good-bye to your monster!"

The warrior fired a lightning bolt at the zombie and it was blown to shards of bone.

Daniel resumed, "I Equip him with my Big Bang Shot!"

The Sword began to glow dark red (2,800/1,400 - 3,200/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "This for stealing my deck, you bat whore! Gilford, End this!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Camula with his sword.

(Camula: 0LP / Daniel: 700LP)

Alexander got up and replied, "Daniel Fitzpatrick, you win!"

he got his coin out and fired a beam of darkness and it struck Camula and she screamed for a few minutes beforing vanishing in black smoke.

Alexander looked to his sides and he gasped and replied, "What the? Where'd they go?"

Vladimir sighed and replied, "They chickened off, sir."

Alexander growled and replied, "Those cowardly chickens!"

He looked at the crowd and replied, "Since must of my loyalists ran off. Katie Will face my best duelist!"

Katie gulped and replied, "Oh no..."

Jamie looked at her and replied, "You'll beat whoever he sends out."

He pointed the coin at the stand and the black fog appeared and then the smoke began to form a person...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Zombie Bed / Normal Trap Card

Image: A sinister-looking coffin made of green stone.

This card can only be activated when it is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard while facedown on your side of the field. Special Summon one Zombie-Type Monster from your Graveyard

Genesis Crisis /Equip Spell Card

Image: A demonic face surrounded by flames.

This card can only be Equipped to "Vampire Genesis". When you have a Monster Equipped with this card, once per turn, during a Main Phase, you can add one Zombie-Type Monster from your deck to your hand. If the Monster Equipped with this card is destroyed or removed from the field, destroy all Monsters on your side of the field.

Note: These 2 cards were used by Camula in the Yugioh Gx episode "Field of Screams (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Bronze Knights / Normal Spell Card

Image: a knight in shining armor

Discard any number of cards from your hand. Special Summon one "Bronze Knight Token" (Warrior/Earth/ATK: 500 / DEF: 500/1 Star) for each card you discarded in Attack Mode.

Note: This card was used by Gurimo in the anime episode "A New Evil (Part Two)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Blood Sucker

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card does battle damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent discards the top card from his/her deck to the Graveyard.

Note: This card is a Japanese promotional card that has not yet been released in the United States.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camula is finally gone. Who is the Duelist Alexander brought back? I'll give you hint. this duelist Gave Little Yugi and Atem alot of trouble during the battle City Finals. This duelist also Knocked Out Yugis best friend, Joey Wheeler in the finals as well. Now do you know who? If you still don't know, Find out in the Next Chapter that is called "Dragon's Rage".


	48. Dragon's Rage

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 47: Dragon's Rage

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cityland Park / 6:30pm

Suddenly, the smoke vanished and a Tall man with spiked grey hair, tan pants and a black vest. He had a duel disk on his arm and a golden rod of somesorts in his other hand.

Jamie gulped and replied, "No damn way.."

Daniel then replied, "Its him.."

Jeremy gulped and replied, "Its him."

Katie then replied, "I'm doomed."

Alexander laughed and replied, "Meet the final opponet, Yami Marik!"

Marik laughed hard and replied, "Its me. The One and only. I'm pure evil and when good marik sent me to shadow realm, I was awaiting to be released by a duelist and Alexander is the one that did it."

Alexander laughed and replied, "Just to be nice, the duel will be at 11:00 tomarrow morning, So enjoy your evening and see you all tommarow."

Marik laughed and replied, "I Like fowards to sealing your away forever, Young lady!"

Alexander, Vladimir and Marik vanished into black smoke.

Jamie walked to Katie and replied, "We'll all help you with your deck, Katie."

Katie sighed and replied, "Thank you so much."

Suddenly, She fainted.

Jamie knelled down and replied, "Katie, you okay?"

-  
Katies House (Katie's Room) / 7:30pm

Katie was still out in her bed. Everyone was in his room.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Will she be okay?"

Dirk sighed and replied, "She'll be fine. She under alot of stress right now. She'll win before he summons his best card."

Daniel shivered and replied, "If he summons that beast...I'm not going to even think about it at all."

Selena then replied, "If Yugi Muto can bring down the beast, so can she."

Katie slowly opened her eyes and she looked around and replied, "Where am I?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "You're in your bed. You fainted in the park."

Katie sighed and replied, "Thanks for bringing me here, Jamie."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Anytime girl, anytime."

Dirk smiled and replied, "We gathered the best cards for your level deck and we'll help you put them with your current deck to make it great."

Katie then replied, "Thanks everyone for alot of your help."

Daniel then replied, "Its no problem at."

She took off her sheets...and noticed she was wearing a shirt, but no pants and her white hanes her way underwear was showing.

Dirk gulped and replied, "Oops...sorry about that, Katie."

Katie sighed and replied, "Don't worry about, Mr. Bartez."

Jamie threw her a pair of red shorts from a nearby chair and she covered her underwear with her sheets.

Dirk then replied, "Everyone, lets leave so she can get ready."

Everyone left and Jamie shut the door behind them.

Katie got up and got the shorts on and replied, "Time to make my deck the best there is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katies House (Kitchen) / 7:45pm

Everyone was helping Katie with her deck and Selena was making Hot Chocolates for everyone. Katie had spread her whole deck all over the table and was looking at her cards that her friends gave her for the level deck.

Katie smiled and replied, "Thank you all for your help with my deck. I'm really grateful."

Jamie then replied, "its no problem, girl."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Satuday, Decemeber 12th, 2199

Cityland Park / 11:00am

Everyone was watching As Katie and Marik were preparing their decks.

Yami Marik laughed and replied, "Ready to be sent to the shadows, little girl?"

Katie laughed and replied, "I Won't be going there, but you will."

Alexander then replied, "Prepare to duel!"

Both got their decks from their disks and slid them into their disks and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Alexander laughed and replied, "Begin NOW!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Marik: 8,000LP / Katie: 8,000LP)

Katie smiled and replied, "Start."

Marik drew a card and replied, "Thank you little girl. I Summon My Vampiric Leach!"

As he sat the card down, a Leech with sharp teeth appeared (500/1,200).

Marik resumed, "Attack right now!"

The leech went in and bit her on her arm.

(Marik: 8,000LP / Katie: 7,500LP)

Marik resumed, "This lovely critter can attack on the first turn of the duel If I want first. Now I Discard this card.."

He discarded a newdoria to his graveyard.

Marik resumed, "And it switches to defense mode."

The leech curled up in a defensive way.

Marik resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As she played the card, the ninja grandmaster appeared (1,800/1,000).

Katie resumed, "Attack that Bug!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the bug and it exploded to pixels.

Katie resumed, "Your turn marik."

Yami Marik drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown as well and Ninja, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Earthbound Spirit appeared (300/2,00) and the warrior tossed two daggers at the fiend and both daggers did'nt do anything to its body.

(Marik: 8,000LP / Katie: 7,300LP)

Katie sighed and replied, "Your move now."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Juragedo!"

As he sat the card down, the clawed fiend appeared (1,700/1,300).

Marik reusmed, "I Equip with a spell card called Black Pendant!"

A dark pendant appeared around the fiends neck (1,700/1,300 - 2,200/1,300).

Marik resumed, "Attack!"

The fiend charged in..

Katie smiled and replied, "Will you now? I Activate Draining Shield!"

The fiend stopped at a shield of somesorts.

(Marik: 8,000LP / Katie: 9,500LP)

Marik growled and replied, "You lucked out! Your turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Play De Spell!"

The spell fired and struck the pendant and it exploded

(Marik: 8,000LP / Katie: 9,000LP)

Katie resumed, "I Tribute my ninja for my Silent Swordsman LV5!"

As the ninja vanished, the Swordsman with a large sword Appeared (2,300/1,700).

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, ATTACK!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the fiend in two. the pieces shattered.

(Marik: 7,400LP / Katie: 9,000LP)

Katie laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 Card facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and The Swordsman began to glow and its sword grew longer (2,300/1,700 - 2,800/1,000).

Katie resumed, "I place this card facedown and Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the ground fiend and it exploded to pixels.

Marik laughed and replied, "I activate Michizure!"

The Ground gave away under the swordsmas feet and he went right in the hole and then the hole closed up.

Marik drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal-armored fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Marik resumed, "Gil Garth, attack!"

The fiend rushed in and slammed its katana into the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and exploded to pixels.

Katie took her deck out and dound the wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Marik resumed, "Your turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Horus LV4!"

As he sat the card down, the black fire dragon appeared (1,600/1,000).

Katie resumed, "I Play the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The dragon fired a barrage of fire and it struck the metal fiend and its armor began to melt and then it finally shattered.

(Marik: 7,100LP / Katie: 9,000LP)

Katie resumed, "That'll be my turn."

The Dragon grew into his level 6 form (2,300/1,700).

Marik drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the musclar swordsman appeared (1,700/1,600).

Marik laughed and replied, "I activate Trap Hole!"

A hole beneath the warrior vanished and the warrior fell in it and then the hole closed up.

Katie sighed and replied, "Oh well. Horus, attack!"

The dragon fired a fireball at the facedown card and a feral imp appeared (1,300/1,400) and was reduced to ashes.

Katie resumed, "I end my turn now."

The dragon grew into its final form and it appeared with a roar (3,000/1,800).

Marik drew a card and replied, "1 more monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my horus LV8 for my Level 10 form!"

The Dragon began to glow dark red and it grew even larger (3,000/1,800 - 3,800/3,300).

Katie resumed, "burn down his facedown monster!"

The dragon fired a barrage of fireballs at the facedown card and a ugly fiend with two horns and a small dagger appeared (500/1,000) and was was reduced to ashes as well.

Marik laughed and replied, "When my cursed fiend is destroyed in battle, your monster gains a effect counter and its effect is negated as well."

Katie sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I First activate my Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and he discarded a Opticlops and a 2nd Giant to his graveyard. them.

Marik resumed, "I Play Call of the haunted!"

The large orc appeared (2,200/0).

Marik resumed, "I Play Silent Doom!"

Juragedo appeared (1,700/1,300) and knelt.

Marik resumed, "I Now Play Monster Reborn!"

Gil garth appeared (1,800/1,700).

Marik resumed, "I Tribute my fiends for a special monster!"

As the 3 fiends vanished, a Large Golden Sphere appeared midair.

Katie then replied, "Oh, damn..."

Marik laughed and replied, "Now for the summon I Do this chant and your through!"

Marik began to chant.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight,Envelop the desert with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe,Unlock your powers from within, so that together we may win, Appear in this Shadow Game, as I call your name...WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

The large sphere appeared and it transformed into the mighty Golden dragon.

Marik laughed and replied, "His Attack an defense are the 3 monster I tribute for him."

The Dragon began to roar loudly (5,700/3,000).

Katie gulped and replied, "I'm done for."

Marik laughed and replied, "Time for some action. Winged Dragon Of Ra, Attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack from its mouth and it struck the level 10 dragon and it roared loudly before exploding to thousands of pixels.

(Marik: 7,100LP / Katie: 7,100LP)

Marik laughed and replied, "Your doomed now. make your move now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Marik drew a card and replied, "Ra, Smite the facedown card with your attack!"

The dragon fired its attack at the facedown card and small kitten appeared (0/500) and the attack vanished before hitting the small creature.

Katie laughed and replied, "I borrowed this card from Heather for my deck and its a great monster to use."

Marik sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Ultimate Insect LV3 in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the many-eyed larva appeared (1,400/900).

Katie resumed, "I equip my kitten with raregold armor and thats my turn."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I pass."

As Katie drew a card from her deck, the larva turned into a steel-hard larva with many spiny legs (2,300/900) and the dragon roared In pain (5,700/3,000 - 5,300/3,000).

Marik resumed, "Since I Can't attack, I pass."

As katie drew her card, the larca exploded and then the large wasp-like butterfly appeared (2,600/1,200).

The Dragon began to roar even loudly (5,700/3,000 - 5,000/2,700).

Katie resumed, "I activate the spell card, Sickening Pollen."

The dragon roared in pain again (5,000/2,700 - 4,500/2,700).

Katie resumed, "I Play My Level Modulation Spell card!"

Marik drew his two cards and Horus LV8 appeared with a roar (3,000/1,800).

Katie resumed, "I Now Play Gift of the Martyr!"

The Dragon vanished and the moths Attack power went up (2,600/1,200 - 5,600/1,200).

Marik looked shocked as he saw the glowing insect.

Jamie happily replied, "Take that dragon down!"

The dragon flapped its wings and a tornado formed and it struck the large dragon and it roared in pain and exploded to bits.

(Marik: 6,000LP / Katie: 7,100LP)

Katie laughed and replied, "Take that, Marik! Your turn now."

Jamie laughed and replied, "She just tooked down a god card!"

Jeremy then replied, "That is not a easy thing to duel in a duel at all."

Alexander sighed and replied, "She took down Ra! If she loses and get sent to the shadows, I'm taking her deck for my own use as my 2nd deck."

Vladimir then replied, "Only if she LOSES the duel first, Dad."

Marik drew a card and replied, "For destroying my Egypitan god card you deserve a gift."

Katie smiled and replied, "Oh, boy! What is it?"

Marik laughed and replied, "This. I Tribute your bug and your kitten for your prize!"

As Katies monsters vanished, she looked around and she found out she was in a large metal cage and then she looked behind and then she noticed a large creature made out of lava behind her (3,000/2,500).

Marik resumed, "Here's your gift. The Lava Golem!"

Katie gulped and replied, "Can I Return him for a refund?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "That joke would be funny if this wase'nt a shadow duel."

Marik resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

As Katie drew a card, a bit of the lava golem fell into the cage and landied on Katies shoulder.

She groaned and replied, "Ow, Too Hot!"

Marik then replied, "I Forget to tell you. Each of your stand-by phases, you lose 1,000 lifepoints for every turn the golem is on your side of the field."

(Marik: 6,000LP / Katie: 6,100LP)

Katie sighed and replied, "Okay. Attack him directly!"

The Golem made a large ball of lava and fired right at Marik.."

Marik smiled and replied, "Will you know? I activate the trap Card, Gravity Bind!"

The fire vanished into thin air.

Katie groaned and replied, "This thing is going to take me forever to get rid of. 1 card facedow and thats my turn."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I Summon Melchid the four-faced beast in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, the fiend with 4 different mask faces appeared (1,500/1,200).

Marik resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Katie drew a card and bit of the golems lava went into the cage and went on her shoulder.

(Marik: 6,000LP / Katie: 5,100LP)

Katie smiled at her newly drawn card and replied, "Time for a blast from the past, Marik!"

Marik looked puzzled and replied, "What do you mean?"

Katie smiled and replied, "Your about to find out, you fiend. I tribute this golem for my Jinzo!"

As the golem vanished and a large tall robot with two glowing red eyes appeared (2,400/1,500).

Marik groaned and replied, "Its that machine used by Wheeler."

Katie smiled and replied, "Yes indeed. I Play Stop Defense!"

The masked fiend began to rise.

Katie resumed, "Attack!"

The machine fired a energy ball and it struck the fiend, blasting it to pixels.

(Marik: 5,100LP / Katie: 5,100LP)

Katie smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I Set this card facedown and I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Jinzo, attack!"

The machine fired a energy ball at the facedown card and the crescent staff mage appeared (300/400) and was blown to bits.

Marik smiled and replied, "That was my magician of faith!"

He took back his silent doom and added it to his hand.

Katie resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Silent Doom."

Melchid appeared and knelt (1,500/1,200).

Marik resumed, "I Now summon my Grand Tiki Elder!"

As he sat the card down, a creepy fiend appeared (1,500/800).

Marik resumed, "I Tribute both of my fiends now for another 1 of my ultimate beasts!"

As the two fiends vanished, a large Fercious beast with sharp claws and 3 masks appeared with a frightening roar (3,300/2,500).

Marik smiled and replied, "Meet my Masked Beast Des Guardius!"

Katie only gulped as he saw the large fiend.

Marik laughed and replied, "Lets do it. My fiend, ATTACK!"

The fiend rushed and slashed the android and he kept slashing for about 2 minutes and then the fiend got back to its side of the field as the the robot collasped to the ground, smashing into many pieces as it hit the ground and all the parts exploded afterwards.

(Marik: 5,100LP / Katie: 4,300LP)

Marik laughed and replied, "This duel is waaay to easy for me. Your move now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Set this monster facedown and thats my turn."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I Also set a monster facedown and Attack!"

The fiend rushed in and a Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200) and blocked the attack.

Marik then replied, "What the..?"

Katie smiled and replied, "That was my obnoxious celtic guardian and I borrowed this card from Daniel and Its a good useful monster to use against you."

Marik growled and replied, "You lucky girl. That'll end my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returning alive."

She took back her Silent Swordsman LV5 and added it to her current hand.

Katie resumed, "I Tribute my Guardian for my Silent Swordsman LV5 again."

As the warrior vanished, the swordsman with the long sharp blade appeared (2,300/1,700).

Katie laughed and replied, "I activate Shrink!"

The masked beast began to shrink (3,200/2,500 - 1,600/2,500).

Katie then replied, "I chain shrink to my serial spell!"

The fiend shrank even more (1,600/2,500 - 800/2,500).

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Swordsman, take down his fiend now!"

The Warrior charged in and sliced the the fiend in 3 pieces and all of pieces exploded to pieces. Suddenly the 3 masks from the beast appeared on the ground.

(Marik: 3,600LP / Katie: 4,300LP)

Katie groaned and replied, "They're good monsters, but my 2 swordsman families can be violent with their swords."

Marik laughed hard and replied, "When my masked beast dies in battle, he leaves a mask and its the Mask of Remnants and thanks to my mask, your monster will be mine!"

The 3 maskeds fromed into a large mask and it flew towards the warrior...but he got his sword and slashed the mask as it got close to him and it exploded to pieces.

Marik then replied, "What?"

Katie smiled and replied, "Sorry. My warrior cannot be targeted by your spell cards. With that settled, That ends my turn."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and then her swordsman began to glow and its sword grew longer (2,800/1,000).

Katie resumed, "I Set this card facedown and now, attack!"

The warrior charged in...

Marik smiled and replied, "I activate Mirror force!"

The Swordsman rushed into mirror and he was blasted to bits.

Katie groaned and replied, "Dang! That ends my turn now."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Double Coston for my Invader of darkness!"

As the facedown card vanished, a large evil fiend appeared (2,900/2,500).

Marik resumed, "I Equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack!"

The mage fired a ball of dark energy at the facedown card and a Dark Mimic LV3 appeared (1,000/1,000) and exploded to pixels.

(Marik: 3,600LP / Katie: 2,200LP)

Katie drew a card from her deck.

Marik laughed and replied, "This is fun! Your turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Play Level Modulation!"

Marik drew 2 cards and the Horus level 8 form appeared (3,000/1,800).

Katie resumed, "I Now Equip him with a axe of despair!"

The axe appeared below the dragon (3,000/1,800 - 4,000/1,800).

Katie resumed, "Since I Can't attack, I Place 1 card facedown and that is it for now."

Marik drew a card and replied, "I Switch my invader to defense and thats all i Can do now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Equip him with Big Bang Shot!"

The Dragon began to glow (4,000/1,800 - 4,400/1,800)

Katie resumed, "I Play my facedown card, Risining Energy!"

The Dragon roared in happiness (4,400/1,800 - 5,900/1,800)

Katie resumed, "I now summon my 2nd Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As he sat the card down, the ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Horus, wipe it out!"

The Large dragon fired a barrage of fire and the fiend was incenarated in seconds.

Katie resumed, "I end this now. Sasuki, attack!"

The ninja rushed in and slashed Marik across his chest.

(Marik: 0LP / Katie: 2,200LP)

Alexander got up and replied, "Katie Green, your the winner."

Alexander got his coin out and he fired a beam of darkness and it struck Marik and he vanished in black smoke.

Alexander sighed and replied, "Since you defeated my 4 best duelists, You can all enter my Tower. Only the 3 legendary dragon wielders can duel. The tower will open up at 5 'o' clock and when 3 more of my duelists are gone, then I'll duel the Timeaus duelist, Good luck and see you later."

He, Vladimir and his servant vanished.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Great we're now going into his tower now."

Daniel smilied, "We'll cream them good, so don't worry, Jamie."

Jeremy then replied, "We'll do it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 3:00pm

Alexander looked at Vladimir and replied, "Ready to duel them, son?"

Vladimir smiled and replied, "As always. How'd you get for the duelist before me?"

Alexander then replied, "Lets just say, He was related to Kaiba."

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Good choice, dad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Vampiric Leech

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 1,200/ 4 Stars

This Monster can attack on the first turn of the duel. On the turn where this Monster damages your opponent's Life Points, you can discard one card from your hand to change its battle position to Defense Mode.

This card was used by Marik in the Yugioh episode "The Final Face Off (Part One)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Cursed Fiend

Fiend/effect/Dark: 500/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

when this monster is destroyed as result of battle, place 1 curse counter on the monster that destroyed this card as a result of battle. any monster with a curse counter has its effect (If its a effect monster) negated or if a normal type monster has the curse counter, its Attack power is halved.

Sickening Pollen / Normal Spell Card

Image: Ultimate Insect LV7 flapping its wings and pollen is coming of them and nearby warriors are coughing.

This card can only be used if you have a "Ultimate Insect LV7" On your side of the field that was summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV5". Decrease the ATK of all monsters on your opponets side of the field by 500 points until the end of your turn.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the chosen 3 dragon duelists can now enter the Apartment. In the 1st duel, Daniel duels a duelist that Gave Kaiba hell in the virtual world. Who Is this duelist? Find Out in "Contract With Exodia", Coming Soon.


	49. Contract With Exodia

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 48: Contract With Exodia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies house 5:00pm

Jamie, Daniel and Jeremy were in Jamie's living room, preparing their decks for the most important duels of their lives.

Jamie sighed and replied, "My deck is ready."

Daniel then replied, "Mine is too."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Ditto."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Do you have your legendary dragons in your decks, Just in case."

The 3 nodded.

Selena then replied, "It seems Alexander only wants you 3 to enter, So We'll drive you there and then we'll leave you there. Me and Dirk have faith that'll you all really good."

Jamie sighed and replied, "We know."

Jeremy resumed, "We'll do fine."

Daniel then replied, "We have to go now."

Selena sighed and replied, "Lets get going then."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of Alexanders Penthouse / 5:15pm

Dirks car stopped infront of the The Apartment and Daniel, Jeremy and Jamie got out, with their duel disk on their arms.

Dirk smiled and replied, "Kick some butt, honey."

They left.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Ready, Gang?"

Jeremy then replied, "As ready as I'll ever be, sir."

They entered the lobby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Apartment Lobby / 5:20pm

The door locked behind them as the door shutted tightly.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "No Turning back."

"Greetings, Dragon chosens.", Alexanders voice was heard over in the loudspeaker.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Thats Alexanders voice."

"Indeed, Jeremy. Your now facing 2 more duelists before me. Jeremy, your first. Ready for you first duel?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "As I always am."

"Good Young man, Alexander Continued, The first duelist is coming out of the eleveator right now. If you win, I'll tell you whos next to duel."

Suddenly, the elevator opened and a tall man wearing a fancy red suit walked out of it.

"Enjoy your match, Jeremy.", Alexanders voice continued.

Jamie then replied, "Who is this guy?"

Jeremy gulped and replied, "Remeber reading Seto Kaibas autobiography?"

Daniel froze and replied, "Gozaburo Kaiba!"

Gozaburo laughed and replied, "Yes its me, Former president of Kaiba Corp. I can't wait to seal you to the shadows, young Jeremy."

Jeremy then replied, "Lets duel,pops!"

Gozaburo chuckled and a duel disk appeared on his arm and both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Gozaburo: 8,000LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their deck.

Jeremy then replied, "You may start, old man!"

Gozaburo growled as he drew a card and replied, "Watch your tongue, young man. I Place 1 monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Magicians Valkyra!"

As he sat the card down, the fancy-staffed female mage appeared (1,600/1,800).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The mage fired its attack at the facedown card and a mystic tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and was blasted bits.

Gozaburo smiled and replied," That was my Mystic Tomato!"

Suddenly, a Golden arm appeared on the field (200/300)

Jeremy gulped and replied, "Oh, great. He's still using the exodia cards, great!"

Gozaburo resumed, "So what? This is my Left arm of the forbidden one."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Thats my turn then."

Gozaburo drew a card and replied, "I Switch the arm to defense mode and I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Neo!"

As he sat the card down, the magic warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Valkyra, attack the arm!"

The mage fired its attack and the arm was blown to bits.

Jeremy resumed, "Neo, attack!"

The magic warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was blown to pieces.

Gozaburo took his deck out and found the card he wanted.

Jeremy resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Gozaburo drew a card and replied, "1 more monster facedown and I Play Smashing Ground and thats my turn."

The Fist appeared mid air and crushed the magic warrior flat.

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Equip My valkyra with with fairy meteror crush! Attack!""

The mage fired its attck and the Witch appeared (1,100/1,200) and was blown to pieces.

(Gozaburo: 7,400LP / Jeremy: 8,000LP)

Gozaburo yet again tok his deck out and found the card he wanted.

Jeremy sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn."

Gozaburo drew a card and replied, "I play foolish burial!"

He took the left leg of the forbidden one from his deck and slid it into his graveyard.

Gozaburo drew a card and replied, "I Play De Spell!"

The spell hit the valkyra.

Gozaburo resumed, "I Summon my Exodia the Forbidden one!"

As He sat the card down, a golden head appeared (1,000/1,000).

Gozaburo resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The head fired two beams from its eyes and it struck the mage, blasting her to shards.

(Gozaburo: 7,400LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP)

Gozaburo resumed, "That'll end my turn now!"

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost down!"

he discarded a Dark Magician Kid to his graveyard.

Jeremy resumed, "I Now play my Dark Magician Girl!"

As he sat the card down, the female apprentice appeared with a smile (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The mage fired her attack and the head was blown to bits.

(Gozaburo: 6,400LP / Jeremy: 7,900LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Thats my turn now."

Gozaburo drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and discarded two of them which were the the other leg and arm to his graveyard.

Gozaburo resumed, "I Play my Contract Of Exodia! Now I Summon my best monster!"

As he played, the black skinned exodia appeared (1,800/0).

Jamie then replied, "That thing is nearly indestructable!"

Gozaburo resumed, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

As Gozaburo drew a card, Necross's ATK went up (1,800/0 - 2,300/0).

Gozaburo resumed, "Necross, attack!"

The Dark skinned exodia swung his fist and punched the female spellcaster, blasting her to shards.

(Gozaburo: 6,400LP / Jeremy: 7,600LP)

Gozaburo resumed, "Your turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Gozaburo drew another card and Necross glowed once again (2,300/0 - 2,800/0).

Gozaburo resumed, "I Set 1 monster facedown and now, attack!"

The spellcaster swung his fist and it struck the facedown card and a old magician appeared (450/600) and was blasted to pieces.

Jamie smiled and replied, "That was his old Vindictive Magician!"

Gozaburo laughed and replied, "Master Alexander gave me about 10 new cards for my deck and this is one of them! I activate my facedown card, Silver Spirit Redirection!"

The old mage appeared and then gave a small gasp and vanished.

Jeremy resumed, "Ah, phooey!"

Gozaburo smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 new cards from his deck.

Jeremy resumed, "I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

As Gozaburo drew another card, necross glowed again (2,800/0 - 3,000/0)

Gozaburo resumed, "I Summon my Shadow Cultist!"

As he sat the card down, a man wearing a midnight-blue robe and floating over the ground appeared with a chilling moan (1,200/800).

Gozaburo resumed, "Thanks, Alexander sir! With my cultist on the field, Necross can't be targeted by spell, trap cards or monster effects! Necross, attack!"

The large spellcaster swung his fist at the facedown card and a mystical elf (800/2,000) and was blasted to shards.

Gozaburo resumed, "Cultist, direct attack!"

a ball of shadows appeared in his hands and he fired it and it struck Jeremy in the chest.

(Gozaburo: 6,400LP / Jeremy: 6,400LP)

Gozaburo sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, the head of exodia appeared on Jeremys side of the field and necross exploded to bits.

Jeremy resumed, "I Tribute this thing for my 2nd Dark Magician Girl!"

As the head vanished, the mage appeared (2,000/1,700).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The mage fired its attack and it struck the creepy spellcaster, blowing it to pieces.

(Gozaburo: 5,200LP / Jeremy: 6,400LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Your move now."

Gozaburo drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Pot Of avarice!"

He shuffled the 4 pieces as well as the head into his deck and he reshuffled his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Gozaburo resumed, "I Play Future Fusion!"

He took the 5 pieces again and placed them into his graveyard.

Jeremy looked confused and replied, "The 5 pieces are fusion monsters?"

Gozaburo smiled and replied, "1 of the 3 rarest cards in the world is this fusion monster. I Set 2 cards facedown and I Place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon a My Neo!"

The magic warrior (1,700/1,000).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Neo, attack!"

The magic warrior rushed in with his sword..

Gozaburo quicky replied, "I activate the trap Card, Choas Burst!"

His facedown monster (a Des Feral imp) vanishe and The attack reflected off the trap card and struck the warrior, blowing him to bits.

(Gozaburo: 5,200LP / Jeremy: 5,400LP)

Jeremy groaned and replied, "Ouch. Thats all for me."

Gozaburo drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I Pass as well."

Gozaburo drew a card and replied, "My Five Pieces...COMBINE!"

As the 5 seprate pieces appeared on the field and merged, Exodia appeared, but he was much taller and looked more angerier then ever.

Gozaburo resumed, "Meet the Best of my deck, FORBIDDEN DARK GOD EXODIA!"

(0/0).

Gozaburo resumed, "This monsters ATK increase by 400 points for every dark monster in my graveyard.

The Great spellcaster began to glow as his ATK went up (4,000/0).

Jeremy gulped and replied, "4,000 ATK?"

Gozaburo resumed, "Lets do it. Exodia, attack!"

The spellcaster fired its attack and the mage was wiped out.

(Gozaburo: 5,200LP / Jeremy: 3,400LP)

Gozaburo laughed and replied, "Try to take him down! Your turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Gozaburo resumed, "Exodia, ATTACK!"

The gold god fired its attack against and Jeremys Skilled White Magician appeared (1,700/1,900) and was wiped out as well.

Gozaburo laughed and replied, "That'll end my turn."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, the magical warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Gozaburo laughed and replied, "Your kidding right?"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Nope. I actiate my facedown card, Reverse Trap!"

The dark god began to groan (4,000/0 - 0/0).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Swordsman charged in jumped and he slashed the gold god across its chest and then he got back as the dark one groaned loudly and then it exploded to thousands of pixels.

(Gozaburo: 3,300LP / Jeremy: 3,400LP)

Gozaburo stared in shock.

Jeremy laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Gozaburo drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense mode and 1 card facedown that is all."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd white magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage of light appeared (1,700/1,900).

Jeremy resumed, "Lets do it. Breaker, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) and shattered to pixels.

He took back his Contract With Exodia card and added it to his hand.

Jeremy resumed, "Skilled white mage, attack!"

The mage fired his attack and it struck Gozaburo in the chest.

(Gozaburo: 1,700LP / Jeremy: 3,400LP)

Jeremy resumed, "Your turn now."

Gozaburo drew a card and replied, "I activate Contract with Exodia again!"

The Black-skinned exodia appeared once again (1,800/0).

Gozaburo resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Pyro Clock Of Destiny!"

Necross began to glow (1,800/0 - 2,300/0).

Gozaburo resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his skilled mage!"

The dark skinned spellcaster swung his fist and it struck the skilled mage and he groaned and then bursted into triangles.

(Gozaburo: 1,700LP / Jeremy: 2,800LP)

Gozaburo laughed and replied, "This is getting fun! Your turn now!"

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Switch breaker to defense mode and thats my turn."

As Gozaburo drew a card, Necross began to glow (2,300/0 - 2,800/0).

Gozaburo resumed, "I Equip my necross with Fairy Meteor crush!"

Jeremy gulped and replied, "Oh, my."

Gozaburo laughed and replied, "Ha! Exodia, attack!"

The spellcaster swung his fist and it struck the defense monster, blasting him to shards.

(Gozaburo: 1,700LP / Jeremy: 1,000LP)

Gozaburo laughed and replied, "This duel is going to end soon! Your turn now."

Jeremy drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Card Of Sanctity!"

Jeremy resumed, "I Place this trap card facedown."

He set it facedown card.

Jeremy resumed, "I Play The Fang Of Critias!"

The mighty dragon appeared with a roar.

Jeremy resumed, "Critias, merge with my facedown Rising Energy to form the Energetic Dragon!"

As the dragon and the trap merged, a small dark-blue skinned dragon appeared with a roar (0/0).

Gozaburo laughed and replied, "Looks weak!"

Jeremy resumed, "By Sending any number of my cards in my hand to the graveyard, my beast gains 1,500 ATK!"

he discarded 3 cards to his graveyard and the dragon began to grow (0/0 - 4,500/0).

Gozaburo gulped and replied, "NO!"

Jeremy smiled and replied, "See ya! Enegetic Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired a beam of light and it struck the exodia in the chest and it was pushed back.

(Gozaburo: 0LP / Jeremy: 1,000LP)

Jeremy laughed and replied, "Thats game, you fool!"

Gozaburo collasped to the ground and exploded to pixels.

"Congratulations, Mr. Owendale, Alexanders voice was heard, Great duel. Your next opponet is on floor 10."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Lets get going then."

The 3 friends got in the elevator and it went up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Silver Spirit Redirection / Counter Trap Card

Image: A giant, luminous being amid the clouds.

You may activate this card when one of your Monsters is targeted by the effect of an opposing Monster. Negate the effect and remove the opposing Monster from play.

Note: This card was used by Sarina in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Mirror, Mirror (Part One)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode,

Shadow Cultist

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 800/4 Stars

All Spellcaster-Type Monsters on your side of the field except this one cannot be targeted by Magic Cards, Trap Cards, or Monster effects that specifically designate a target while this card is face-up on the field

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander all creative credit goes to him.

Forbidden Dark God Exodia

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ 10 Stars

Exodia the Forbidden one + Left Leg of the forbidden one + Right Leg of the forbidden one + Left arm of the forbidden one + right arm of the forbidden one

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon . Increase the ATK of this monster by 400 x the number of Dark-type monsters in your graveyard.

Energetic Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/10 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering one "Rising Energy" As a tribute. Once during your main phase, you can discard up to 4 cards from your hand to the graveyard to increase this monsters ATK By 1,500 points for every card discarded to your graveyard. During your end phase you this cards ability, Destroy all cards on your side of the field.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a good win for Jeremy. Next up, Jeremy duels Vladimir. What Kind of deck does he have? Not telling, so you'll have to the wait for the next chapter that I called "Luminous Spark" that will be coming soon.


	50. Luminous Spark

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 50: Luminous Spark

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Apartment Floor 10 / 7:00pm

The door opened and the Kids got out of it and they found out it was not a dueling floor.. but it was a resting floor. and it had 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large diner with its own chef plus 3 classic arcade machines that were in free play mode, a pool table and many other things that would make a paradise for kids was there.

Jamie sighed and replied, "What is Alexander thinking?"

Jeremy then replied, "this maybe all a illusion."

They walked to the couch and they sat down.

Daniel sighed and replied, "After that duel, I'm glad to finally be able to rest my hurting feet."

Suddenly, The elevator door opened up and Alexander came out of it.

Jamie growled and replied, "Alexander."

Daniel then replied, "What do you want?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Chill out and i'll tell you. This is not a illusion, this floor is reserved for only the best duelists that I find to rest up. The next match is not on this floor, but on the 20th floor is the dueling floor. The next match will be at 10:00 tomarrow morning. for now, enjoy yourselves and rest up. The Diner will serve you anything you can think off. Rest up and see you 3 tomarrow."

He entered the elevator and it went up.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Okay then. Anyone for dinner?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Might as well. we need to conserve our energy."

They walked into the diner and it was 50's style of diner. they went to the diners counter. A Tall women wearing a waitress outfit came out of the kitchen and replied, "Came take your guy's order?"

Jamie then replied, "We would like to order a large thin crust pepperoni pizza with a pitcher of root beer and a side of 4 breadsticks please."

The Waitress smiled and replied, "Not a problem. Give me about 21 minutes and your dinner will ready."

She went back into the kitchen.

Jamie then replied, "Think Alexander put something into the food or drinks?"

Jeremy sighed and replied, "Calm down. He would'nt do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexanders Penthouse / 7:15pm

Alexander and His Father were enjoying dinners of prime rib and salad.

Alexander smiled at his son and replied, "Are you ready for your duel against Daniel tomarrow?"

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Hopefully. I've made deck the way I wanted to always be. with those 3 cards that mom gave me, my deck is better."

Alexander then replied, "Cool. Come with me to the office. I have 1 more thing for your deck that'll will increase its power by quite a bit."

They got up and entered his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Office / 7:30pm

Vladimir sent in the chair infront of his desk and he smiled and replied, "What do you have for my deck?"

Alexander took a key from his pocket and he unlocked a golden drawer and he took a card out of it and smiled and replied, "This card will make your deck even stronger, son."

Vladimir took the card and he gasped and replied, "No...damn...way. This is the only copy of this card! Where'd you find it?"

Alexander then replied, "Remember that Fax Hans sent us about finding those rare cards in Germany? This is one of those cards. Pegasus loved the card, but he placed it in this box by accident and he was planning to make about 100 more copies."

Vladimir took his deck from his pocket and he quickly shuffled the card into his deck.

Alexander then replied, "Now your deck is the best ever now!"

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Sure is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Relax Floor (Living Room) 8:15pm

Jamie, Daniel And Jeremy were on the sofa, in their pajamas looking over their decks.

Daniel then replied, "I'm ready for anyone Alexander sends at me."

Jamie then replied, "Thats good, dude."

Jeremy smiled and replied, "You'll do great tomarrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunday, Decemeber 13th, 2199 / Apartment Floor 15 / 10:00am

Jeremy, Daniel and Jamie were on the floor, awaiting the next duelist. They were resting on a nearby couch.

Daniel then replied, "Where are you?"

Suddenly, the elevator opened up and Vladimir came out with a golden duel disk on his arm.

Daniel then replied, "You're the one I'm dueling?"

Vladimir then replied, "Guess so. Ready to duel?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Like always!"

Both duelists shuffled their decks and placed them into their deck slots and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Duel.", Both duelists replied.

(Vladimir: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Both drew their first 5 cards and Vladimir smiled and replied, "You may begin."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blade Knight in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the warrior with shining armor appeared (1,600/1,000).

Vladimir resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The Warrior charged in and stabbed the facedown card with his sword and a Hero Kid appeared (300/600) and shattered.

Vladimir resumed, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade."

As he sat the card down, the dark bladed swordsman appeared with his blade (1,800/1,500).

Daniel resumed, "I Play the spell card, Cold Wave."

The cold air came out of the sky and froze Vladimirs only facedown card.

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his monster now."

The Warrior charged and with one slash of his sword, the shining armored warrior shattered to pixels.

(Vladimir: 7,800LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Daniel resumed, "Your turn now."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute dark Blade for my Freed."

As the warrior vanished, freed appeared (2,300/1,700).

Vladimir sighed and replied, "I Activate the trap card, Forced back."

The General vanished and the card appeared in Daniels hand.

Daniel sighed and replied, "I Place 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Summon My D. D. Warrior Lady."

As he sat the card down, the dimensional warrior appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel smiled and replied, "I activate my bottomless trap hole."

The floor opened up underneath the female and she fell in and the hole closed up.

Vladimir sighed and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up."

As he flipped the card up, the winged angel appeared (1,400/800).

Vladimir resumed, "The angel flapped its wings and the wind storm struck Daniel all over.

(Vladimir: 7,800LP / Daniel: 6,600LP)

Vladimir resumed, "Your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play soul of the pure first."

(Vladimir: 7,800LP / Daniel: 7,400LP)

Daniel resumed, "I Summon Gearfried the iron knight."

As he sat the card down, the iron-warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Iron knight, attack."

The Knight charged in and stabbed the angel in the chest and he shattered to pieces.

(Vladimir: 7,400LP / Daniel: 7,400LP)

Suddenly, Queens Knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Play My King's Knight."

As he sat the card down, the royal king knight appeared (1,600/1,400).

Vladimir resumed, "Now I can special summon my Jack's Knight."

As he played the card, the 3rd and final knight appeared (1,900/1,000).

Daniel quickly replied, "I Play Scapegoat."

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Vladimir smiled and replied, "I Knew that was Coming So I activate the spell card, Royal Straight."

As the 3 knights vanished, a musclar royal warrior appeared (2,400/1,350).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Gift of the mystical Elf."

(Vladimir: 7,400LP / Daniel: 8,600LP)

Vladimir resumed, "I Play his ability now."

He took a Winged Kuriboh, Skelengel, Maruading captain, a 2nd Shining Angel and a 2nd Jack's knight and slid all 5 of those cards into his graveyard and then all 5 of Daniels monsters shattered to bits.

Vladimir resumed, "Lets do it. Slasher, attack."

The warrior charged in and punched Daniel in the stomach.

(Vladimir: 7,400LP / Daniel: 6,200LP)

Vladimir resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "Slasher, attack."

The warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Giant rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and was blown to pieces.

A Marauding Captain appeared (1,200/800).

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Oh well. your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my captain for my Prenumbral soldior lady."

As the captain vanished, the female warrior holding a long sword appeared (2,100/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip her with legendary sword."

The Sword grew longer (2,100/1,400 - 2,400/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Sword of shadows."

The warrior went in and slashed the hulking warrior and then he groaned and burst into shards.

(Vladimir: 6,400LP / Daniel: 6,200LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Soldior lady, attack!"

The Warrior charged and stabbed the facedown card and a small pod with a tree growing out of it appeared (500/300) and shattered to pieces.

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Its not a warrior of light, but Fiber Jar is useful when I need it."

All cards on the field and in their hands vanished and both duelists shuffled them back into their decks and both drew 5 new cards from them.

Daniel resumed, "I Play Dian Keto and I Set 1 card facedown and that ends my turn."

(Vladimir: 6,400LP / Daniel: 7,200LP)

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Summon my White Knight Swordsman."

As he sat the card down, a knight with white cermonial armor and weilding a large sword appeared (1,200/0).

Jamie groaned and replied, "Its one of those warriors used by Chazz Princeton when he was under Sartorious's control."

Vladimir resumed, "Lets do it. Attack him directly."

The Warrior went in and slashed Daniel across his chest.

(Vladimir: 6,400LP / Daniel: 6,000LP)

Vladimir resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried."

As he sat the card down, the iron-warrior knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The Knight went and stabbed the white armored warrior in its chest and it collasped to the ground and shattered to pieces.

(Vladimir: 5,800LP / Daniel: 6,000LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown I Summon my White Knight guardna in defense mode."

As he played the card, the shielded warrior appeared and knelt (800/2,000 - 1,100/2,000).

Vladimir resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Gearfried for my Freed."

As the warrior vanished, the mighty general appeared for the second time (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The general charged in and slashed the shield warrior, blasting it to pixels.

Daniel resumed, "Your turn now."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and discarded two (which were two White knight swordsman) to his graveyard.

Vladimir resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon my White Knight Lancer."

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a long lancer and a shield appeared (1,500/0 - 2,400/0).

Vladimir resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The warrior charged in and stabbed the general in the chest and he groaned and shattered to pieces.

(Vladimir: 5,800LP / Daniel: 5,900LP)

Vladimir laughed and replied, "This is fun. Your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "My Lancer has a trampling ability. Attack now, my loyal warrior"

The warrior went and slammed its lance into the facedown card and a Throwstone Unit appeared (700/2,000) and was smashed to pieces by the lance.

(Vladimir: 5,800LP / Daniel: 5,500LP)

Vladimir resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Own Queen's Knight."

As he sat the card down, the female knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Shrink."

The Lnace began to shrink (2,400/0 - 1,200/0).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack that lancer, my knight."

The warrior charged in and slashed the lancer and it groaned and exploded to pixels.

(Vladimir: 5,500LP / Daniel: 5,500LP)

Daniel resumed, "Your turn, Vladimir."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown And I Play Nightmare Steel Cage."

A Large steel dome surronded both of them.

Vladimir then replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Queens knight to defense mode and I lay 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Play Heavy Storm."

The Storm began and Vladimirs facedown card lifted and shattered and the cage exploded to shards of metal as well.

Vladimir resumed, "The facedown card I destroyed was a trap card called the sealed gates."

The trap appeared again.

Vladimir resumed, "I have to remove 1 white knight swordsman, 1 white knight gardna and 1 white knight swordsman from play to summon the white knight lord."

As he took the 3 cards from his graveyard and placed them into his pocket. A Large armored knight appeared with a spike mace in its hand (2,000/2,000 - 2,600/2,000).

Vladimir resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The warrior rose into the air and swung its mace and it struck the knight, blowing her to pieces.

(Vladimir: 5,500LP / Daniel: 5,200LP)

Vladimir resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Vladimir then replied, "I Equip my lord with big bang shot."

(2,600/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Vladimir resumed, "Lets do it. My lord, attack."

The lord swung his chain and the spiked mace slammed into the facedown card and a Big Shield guardna appeared (100/2,600) and shattered to pieces.

(Vladimir: 5,500LP / Daniel: 4,500LP)

Vladimir sighed and replied, "this duel will end soon. your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play De spell on your Big Bang Shot!"

The spell shot and it struck the card, blowing it to pieces. The lord suddenly vanished.

Daniel resumed, "I end my turn with Little Winguard in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the small warrior appeared and knelt (1,400/1,800).

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Play Stray Lambs."

Suddenly, 2 sheep with white wool appeared (0/0 x2).

Vladimir resumed, "I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Little Winguard, attack."

The warrior charged and slashed the goat token and it shattered.

Daniel resumed, "That'll do it for me."

The small chubby warrior knelt once again.

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my final token for my secret weapon."

As the lamb vanished, a tall man wearing a light-blue cape as well as a yellow suit and he also had a small sword in his belt (2,100/1,300).

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Meet the best of my deck, Captain Light."

Daniel gasped and replied, "No..way. That is the most rarest card ever made and only 1 copie of it exists."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "I know, and this is it. Captain, attack."

The warrior charged in and slashed the small warrior and it shattered to pieces.

Vladimir resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Vladimir then replied, "I activate my captains ability. I skip my draw phase to add 1 light warrior of level 4 or less from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and he slid it back into his disk.

Vladimir resumed, "I Summon a Queens knight in defense mode and now, attack."

The captain went in and slashed the facedown card and a warrior lady of the wasteland appeared (1,100/1,200) and shattered to pieces.

Suddenly, a 2nd Little winguard appeared (1,400/1,800).

Vladimir resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I play the warrior returning alive."

He got back her soldior lady.

Daniel resumed, "I tribute him for her again."

As the little warrior vanished, the dark lady of night appeared (2,100/1,400).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The warrior charged in and slashed the captain and he groaned and shattered to pixels.

(Vladimir: 4,500LP / Daniel: 4,500LP)

Vladimir only sighed.

Daniel resumed, "I lay 1 card facedown and its Your turn now."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Play Kings Knight and his ability, Jacks Knight."

The king appeared (1,600/1,400) and so did the taller knight (1,900/1,000).

Daniel gulped and replied, "I activate the spell card, gift of the mystical elf."

(Vladimir: 4,500LP / Daniel: 5,700LP)

Vladimir resumed, "I Play the spell card, Polymerization."

The 3 knights merged into a tall warrior with a longer deadlier blade (3,800/2,500).

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Meet the best of my deck, Alcana Knight Joker."

Daniel then replied, "Oh man. Thats the most powerful monster in my deck too."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack now."

The Warrior walked and with swing of his sword, beheaded the dark warrior. the warriors head and lifeless body fell to the ground and both exploded to pixels.

(Vladimir: 4,500LP / Daniel: 5,000LP)

Vladimir gulped and replied, "That was really unpleasant. I apolgize for that gruesome attack, Daniel."

Daniel smiled and replied, "No big deal, Vladimir."

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Thank you. Make your move now, Daniel."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "Alcana, attack."

The warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Goblin attack force appeared (2,300/0) and each of the goblins exploded to pixels.

Vladimir resumed, "I Play Meteor of Destruction and thats my turn."

The large meteor crushed in Daniel.

(Vladimir: 4,500LP / Daniel: 4,000LP)

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn on my goblins!"

The goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Daniel resumed, "I Equip the army with Excalibur!"

The Goblins weapons turned into swords that were sharpier and longer (2,300/0 - 4,600/0).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Goblins, attack."

The army rushed in and and slashed the large knight and he groaned and exploded to pixels.

(Vladimir: 3,700LP / Daniel: 4,000LP)

Daniel resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

The goblins began to rest.

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Summon a very important monster in my deck."

As he sat the card down, a beautiful light-blue armored female warrior appeared with dark red hair and a sword (1,700/1,700).

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Meet the card that made to honor my mother, Warrior Lady of light."

Daniel then replied, "Thats...Lucinda Ayalin in warrior form."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Shes beautiful."

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Thank you so much, Jamie. When I summon her to the feld, I Can add any light warrior monster from my graveyard to my hand.

He took The Captain light from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Vladimir resumed, "Lets do it. Lady of light, attack."

The warrior rushed in and slashed the goblins and they all exploded to pixels.

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Silent Swordsman LV3!"

As he sat the card down, a young child with a small sword appeared (1,000/1,000).

Daniel gulped and replied, "If he reaches LV7, i'm in deep doo-doo."

Vladimir resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The warrior of light went in and slashed the facedown card and a Maruading Captain appeared (1,200/800) and shattered.

Vladimir resumed, "Swordsman, direct attack."

The warrior went in and slashed Daniel.

(Vladimir: 3,700LP / Daniel: 3,000LP)

Vladimir resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Shrink."

The Warrior lady began to shrink (1,700/1,700 - 850/1,700).

Daniel then replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher now."

As he played the card, the musclar swordsman appeared (1,700/1,600).

Daniel sighed and replied, "No offense to you Vladimir, but I have to attack her."

Vladimir sighed and replied, "She's been destroyed in battle before, so go for it."

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Attack now, Grepher."

The warrior went in and slashed the female and she sighed and shattered to shards.

(Vladimir: 2,850LP / Daniel: 3,000LP)

A single tear fell out of his eye.

Daniel then replied, "Thats my turn."

As Vladimir drew a card from his deck, the kid grew and his sword grew longer (2,300/1,000).

Vladimir resumed, "Swordsman, attack."

The swordsman went in and with one swipe of his sword, he cut Grepher down.

(Vladimir: 2,850LP / Daniel: 2,400LP)

Vladimir sighed and replied, "That ends my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown..end turn now."

Vladimir drew a card and his swordsman grew to a full-grown adult with a longer and deadlier blade (2,800/1,000).

Vladimir resumed, "Attack."

The warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Tiny winguard appeared and exploded to pixels.

Vladimir resumed, "Thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown, call of the haunted."

Freed appeared on the field (2,300/1,700).

Daniel resumed, "I Now summon my exiled force."

The rugged bunch of warriors appeared (1,000/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "I Tribute my force now."

The warriors vanished and their spirits flew into the Level 7 monster and he gasped and shattered to pieces.

Daniel resumed, "Attack him now, Freed."

The general went in and slashed Vladimir across his chest.

(Vladimir: 550LP / Daniel: 2,400LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Summon Freeds younger form."

As he sat the card down, Freed appeared...younger and glowing with light (1,700/1,200).

Daniel gulped at the site of the monster.

Vladimir sighed and replied, "You must know what he can do."

He took his 2 White Knight swordsman from his graveyard and placed him into his jacket pocket and the warrior pointed his sword out and fired a beam of light, blowing the general away.

Vladimir resumed, "I Equip him with legendary sword."

the sword began to glow silver (1,700/1,200 - 2,000/1,500).

Vladimir resumed, "Attack."

The warrior went in and slashed Daniel.

(Vladimir: 550LP / Daniel: 400LP)

Vladimir resumed, "Your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zombyra the dark."

As he sat the card down, the dark caped warrior appeared (2,100/800).

Daniel resumed, "Attack."

The warrior swung his fist and struck the young warrior, blowing him to shards. Zombyras ATK went down (2,100/500 - 1,900/500).

(Vladimir: 450LP / Daniel: 400LP)

Daniel resumed, "I Set these 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Vladimir drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Queens Knight."

As he sat the card down, the female warrior appeared (1,500/1,600).

Vladimir resumed, "I Play the the spell card, Revival of the royal Knight."

Queen's knight vanished and Alcana appeared again (3,900/2,500).

Vladimir sighed and replied, "I Hate to end this now. Alcana, attack."

The warrior charged into battle.

Daniel quickly replied, "I Play Negate Attack."

The Knight stopped.

Vladimir sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Dai Grepher."

As he played the card, a 2nd muscular warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I activate The Claw Of Hermos."

The Mighty dragon appeared with a roar.

Vladimir then replied, "I always went to face 1 of these dragons in a battle and now I get my wish."

Daniel resumed, "Hermos, merge with my Zombyra to create the Cape Of Justice."

As the dragon and warrior merged, a large black cape appeared and it equipped itsself to Grephers shoulders.

Daniel resumed, "Here's the capes ability. The equipped monster gains 1,000 ATK to start with."

The Cape and the warrior began to grow (1,700/1,600 - 2,700/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "Also, when he attacks he gains 200 ATK for each star of the attacked monster has."

Vladimir then replied, "End this duel then."

Daniel smiled and replied, "It was honor to finally duel you, Vladimir."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "Same to you, Daniel."

Daniel resumed, "I End this now. Grepher, attack!"

The warrior charged in and his ATK went up (2,700/1,600 - 4,500/1,600) and he went in and slashed the mighty warrior and he shattered to pixels.

(Vladimir: 0LP / Daniel: 400LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thats game, Vladimir."

Vladimir sighed and replied, "And it was a good one too. Jamie, now you can face my dad in a duel. He's in his penthouse on the top floor of this building. His deck is a really strong one. Good luck."

The Elevator door opened up.

The 3 chosen ones went into the elevator and Jamie then replied, "Thanks for you help, Vladimir."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "I was glad to help you all."

The door shutted and it went up.

Vladimir sighed and replied, "Free my dad from the orichalcos, Jamie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards Made by me & others

Royal Straight / Normal Spell Card

Image: A hand holding a ten, queen, king, jack, and ace, all of spades.

Offer one "Queen's Knight", one "King's Knight" and one "Jack's Knight" on your side of the field as a tribute to special summon one "Royal Straight Slasher" from your hand, deck, or Graveyard.

Royal Straight Slasher

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,350/6 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned via the effect of "Royal Straight". Once per turn when this card is face-up on your side of the field, you may discard from your deck five Monsters of each of the first five Levels to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field.

Note: Both of these were first used by Yugi in the Yugioh Episode "Sinister Secrets (Part 3)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

White Knight Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 0/4 Stars

When this card is in your Graveyard, increase the ATK of all Monsters on your side of the field with the words "White Knight" in their name by 300 points.

White Knight Gardna

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 800/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When this card is in your Graveyard, you may remove it from play to reduce the battle damage towards a Monster with the words "White Knight" in its name to zero for the remainder of the round.

White Knight Lancer

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 0/4 Stars

When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position Monster, inflict the difference to your opponent's Life Points as battle damage.

White Knight Lord

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

At the End Phase of a turn in which this card does not engage in battle, inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points. This card cannot be Tributed. All battle damage this card receives if it is attacked is reduced to zero. When this card destroys an opposing Monster, the owner of the destroyed Monster loses 300 Life Points after damage calculation. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect, inflict 1,000 points of damage to your opponent' Life Points.

The Sealed Gates / Normal Trap Card

Image: Unknown

This card can only be activated if it is destroyed by a card effect while facedown on your side of the field. Remove one "White Knight Swordsman" one "White Knight Lancer" and one "White Knight Gardna" in your Graveyard from play to Special Summon one "White Knight Lord" from your hand or deck.

Note: These 4 cards were first used by Chazz in the Two-parter Yugioh GX episode "Blinded by the Light". All creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

Excalibur / Equip Spell Card

Image: A shining sword of pure silver.

Double the ATK of the Monster Equipped with this card. You may skip your Draw Phase when this card is Equipped to one of your Monsters. If you draw a card via any means, this card is destroyed.

Note: this card was used by Yugi in the Yugioh episode ⌠Reliving the Past■. All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Captain Light

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,300/6 Stars

This card is effected by the effects of trap cards. You can skip your draw phase to search your deck for 1 Level 4 or lower Light Warrior monster from your deck to your and then your deck gets reshuffled afterwards.

Warrior Lady Of Light

Warrior/Effect/Ligh/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned succesfully, take 1 light-warrior monster from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

Revival Of the Royal Knight / Normal Spell Card

Image: Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jacks Knight pointed their swords in the air as Alcana Knight Jokers spirit is floating over them.

Offer one "Queen's Knight", or one "King's Knight" or one "Jack's Knight" on your side of the field as a tribute to special summon one "Alcana Knight Joker" from your graveyard or RFP pile to your side of the field, ignoring any special summoning restrictions it has.

Cape Of Justice / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering one "Zombyra The Dark" as a tribute. This card can only be equipped to a warrior monster of level 4 or less. Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 1,000 points and went it battles another monster, Increase this monster ATK by 200 points x the number of level stars the monster card that is being attacked has. During the end phase the monster equipped with this card attacks, remove the equipped monster from play.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That ended good. Next up, Jamie Duels Alexander. What kind of deck does he have? Find Out In "Gravekeeper's Chief", Coming Soon.


	51. Gravekeeper's Chief

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Chapter 51: Gravekeeper's Chief

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamies House / 7:00pm

Dirk turned off a cellphone after finishing up a call from Jamie..

Dirk looked at Selena and replied, "Daniel won his duel against Alexanders Son and now Jamie is facing Alexander now."

Selena then replied, "I hope she's ready to win against a duel him."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Nothing to worry about. Our baby girl has enough strength and spunk to win her duel against him, no matter what deck he has."

Selena smiled back and replied, "Your right, dear."

-  
Alexanders Penthouse (Office) / 7:30pm

Alexander was at his desk, looking at his deck one more time and preparing it for his duel against Jamie tomarrow.

Vladimir then replied, "I'm sorry for me losing last night."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Nothing to worry about, son. You tried your hardest and I'm proud of all you for giving it your all. Mom would of been proud of you too."

Vladimir then replied, "I agree. Is your deck ready for your duel?"

Alexander then replied, "Sure is. I took a couple of cards out that were useless in this deck and added about 3 new ones as well. My deck has about 50 cards in it, but it'll be the best."

Vladimir then replied, "When going up against Jamie and her deck, you better be ready for anything her Fairy deck has."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Not to worry, my deck can destroy anything I go up against."

Vladimir then replied, "Your right, dad. Your deck will clobber her in your duel tomarrow."

Alexander then replied, "That is so true."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Diner (Relaxing Chamnber) / 8:00pm

Jamie Daniel and Jeremy were in diner feasting on a basket of chicken fingers and french fries. Jamie was going over her deck one last for her duel against Alexander.

Daniel finished munching on a chicken finger and he then replied, "Is your deck ready?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "I think so. What kind of deck that she have anyway?"

Daniel then replied, "No dang clue. But then, his deck can be anything and you she be prepared for any kind of deck, Jam."

Jamie then replied, "I know. My deck can handle anything. It has won me many duels since I started before I got tired of my old deck."

Daniel looked puzzled and replied, "Which was what?"

Jamie then replied, "It was a Drain & Gain deck. It was a great deck. I won about 15 duels and only lose 3. It took me about 5 months to make my fairy Deck. Now, its the best deck I've ever made."

Jermey then replied, "I know about that deck. I dueled 3 times against it and I won 1 and lost twice. It was a hard to beat deck in a duel. It was a good one, but I like this one alot better."

Jamie then replied, "I'm glad I choose to use and make this deck."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday, Decemeber 14th, 2199

Alexanders Penthouse / 10:30am

The elevator opened up and they exited it and entered the apartment.

Jamie gasped and replied, "this place..its beautiful."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I Agree. He does'nt except to duel you in here, does he?"

"Don't be silly.", Alexanders Voice was heard.

The kids got out of the elevator and Saw Alexander standing outside of office with Vladimir at his side.

Jamie then replied, "You ready to duel, Alexander?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Yes, ma'am. We'll duel on this places roof."

Jamie gulped and replied, "The..roof?"

Alexander laughed and replied, "Yes. But don't worry. the arena is blocked by thick walls. So if I duel and there's heavy wind and rain, we won't feel the rain or the wind."

Jamie then replied, "Alrighty then."

The group entered the elevator and it went up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Penthouse Roof / 7:00pm

The entered the roof..and what Jamie Daniel and Jeremy saw was amazing. It was large park with protective walls on all sides. In the far back of it was a small storage shed with 1 gold lock and 1 silver lock on its only door.

Jamie then replied, "Whats in the shed?"

Alexander then replied, "You know, I have no clue. We have no idea where the keys for those locsk are. The keys are somewhere in this building. Those locks are indestructable as well. I have tried many things, but no dice."

Jamie then replied, "Okay then. Lets duel."

Alexander shutted his eyes and a duel disk appeared on his arm. The disk was grey and black colored and the monster card zones were dark red in color and the deck holder looked like a golden head of a demonic jackal of somesorts.

Jamie then replied, "Nice touch."

Alexander sighed and replied, "Thanks."

Both activated their disks and both lifepoint counters went up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Alexander: 8,000LP / Jamie; 8,000LP)

"You can do it, Jamie.", Daniel thought to himself as he saw the duel happen.

"we both believe in you, Jamie.", Jeremy thought to himself.

"Dad, your the best duelist I know. You taught me to duel after moms unfortunate passing. You can do it.", Vladimir thought to himself as he watched the duel.

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Alexander then replied, "Who shall start?"

Jamie then replied, "Can I?"

Alexander then replied, "Go ahead."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gravekeeper's Spear Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, a tall man wearing a black robe and holding a spear appeared (1,500/1,000).

Jamie then replied, "Gravekeeper's?"

Alexander then replied, "Gravekeeper's and egyptian theme monsters make up my decks theme. Attack now!"

The man rushed and stabbed his spear into the facedown card and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) and shattered to pixels.

(Alexander: 8,000LP / Jamie; 7,600LP)

Jamie then replied, 'Trample ability?"

Alexander nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Aeris."

As she sat the card down, the fairy knight appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "Attack! The warrior charged and stabbed its spear into the gravekeepers chest and the man groaned and bursted into shards.

(Alexander: 7,700LP / Jamie; 7,600LP)

Jamie then replied, "Thats ends my turn."

Alexander then replied, "I Have a monster called Gravekeeper's Commandant and by discarding it to my graveyard, I Can add a specific field spell card to my hand.

Jamie groaned and replied, "I have a gut feeling at what it is."

Alexander sent the card to his graveyard and added the field spell card to his hand.

He opened his field slot and replied, "I Play the field spell card, Necrovalley."

as placed it in the field slot and it shutted, the park turned into a desert. there were caves and a sphinx and pyramid in the background.

Alexander resumed, "This is the home to my gravekeepers. I Summon my Gravekeeper's Assilant!"

as he sat the card down, another blacked robed man appeared with a long dagger (1,500/1,500 - 2,000/2,000).

Alexander then replied, "Lets do it. Attack now!"

The gravekeeper went in and stabbed the fairy warrior in his chest and he shattered to triangles soon after.

(Alexander: 7,700LP / Jamie; 7,400LP)

Alexander resumed, "Your turn now, Jamie."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon My man With Wdjat!"

As he sat the card down, a tall egypitan man appeared (1,600/1,600).

Alexander then replied, "Lets do it. Attack."

The Assilant went in and stabbed the facedown card and a Agido appeared (1,500/1,300) and exploded to red pixels.

Suddenly, a blue die appeared and it landied on a 4 and nothing happened.

Jamie then replied, "What the?"

Alexander then replied, "Thanks to my Necrovalley, you cannot use your fairys ability. Man with Wdjat, attack!"

The man began to glow..

Jamie quickly and replied, "I play Draining Shield!"

The man stopped at a barrier.

(Alexander: 7,700LP / Jamie: 9,000LP)

Alexander sighed and replied, "Your turn then."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "Play my mans ability. Once per turn he can looked at a facedown card and I choose the left card."

The card revealed to be a Mirror force.

Alexander then replied, "I play mystical space typhoon on it."

The storm began and the card was blown to pieces.

Alexander resumed, "Assilant, attack again!"

The man charged and stabbed the facedown card and a marshmallon appeared (300/500) and took the blow.

(Alexander: 6,700LP / Jamie: 9,000LP)

Alexander sighed and replied, "Your turn then."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card, Reverse Trap!"

The Assilant groaned in pain (2,000/2,000 - 1,000/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "I Summon my Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

as she sat the card down, a gold colored jewel crusted fairy appeared with a horn of heaven its hands (1,800/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his assilant."

The fairy blew into its horn and it fired a beam of light and it struck the Assilant, blowing it away.

(Alexander: 5,900LP / Jamie: 9,000LP)

Jamie resumed, "Your turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Play Poison of an old man to start with."

(Alexander: 7,100LP / Jamie: 9,000LP)

Alexander resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and I Switch my man to defense mode and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute winged fairy apepared (1,800/1,050).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Witch, attack his man!"

The fairy fired a ball of light at the spellcaster and he gasped and shattered to triangles.

Jamie resumed, "I Don't trust your facedown so that ends my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

As he revealed the card, A Tall bald man holding a wooden staff appeared (1,000/1,900 - 1,500/2,400).

Alexander then replied, "This is my Gravekeeper's guard. When he's flipped, 1 of your monsters goes back to your hand so, Bye Bye winged fairy."

Dunamis dark witch vanished and reappeared in Her hand.

Alexander resumed, "I Now Summon my Gravekeeper's Curse!"

As he sat the card down, a man with a dusy robe and a crooked staff appeared (800/800 - 1,300/1,300).

Alexander then replied, "When he's summoned you take 500 points of damage."

The man fired his staff and it struck Jamie.

(Alexander: 7,100LP / Jamie: 8,500LP)

Alexander then replied, "I Now play Gift of the Marytr!"

The curse vanished and The guard began to glow (1,500/1,500 - 2,800/1,500).

Alexander resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The guard fired a spell from its staff and it struck the angel, blowing it to pieces.

(Alexander: 7,100LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Alexander resumed, "Now for your marshmallon. I Play Dark core."

He discarded a Gravekeepers vassal to his graveyard and a portal opened up and the tiny fairy was sucked into it.

Alexnader then replied, "That ends my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the desert was no more and it was back to a park.

Jamie resumed, "I Summon My witch again."

As she sat the card card down, the cute fairy appeared again (1,800/1,050).

Jamie resumed, "Attack."

The fairy fired her energy ball and it struck the gravekeeper and he shattered to pixels.

(Alexander: 6,300LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Your turn now, Alexander."

Alexander drew a card and he smiled at it and he looked at Jamie and replied, "I Started easy on you, but now I'm going harder on you now."

Jamie then replied, "How so?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "You'll see right now. I Play monster reborn to revive my Gravekeeper's Vassal."

As he played the card, another robed man appeared (700/500).

Alexander smiled and replied, "I Tribute him for a special monster in my deck."

As the gravekeeper laughed and vanished, a Tall mummy appeared with a golden mask and its rags were covered in jewels and it was also holding a long crooked staff (2,000/0).

Jamie gulped and replied, "What is that thing?"

Alexander then replied, "This is my rarest card I've ever owned, even rarier then that Captain Light card I gave my son. Meet the Gravekeeper's Mummy!"

Daniel then replied, "I Heard only one copy of that card was made at Industral Illusions in Tokyo. Only 2 of them exist and both are only found in that country."

Alexander then replied, "Yes, I know already. This is the mummifed version of the man who started the Gravekeeper tradition. Mummy, attack."

The mummy lifted its staff and fired a blast of black magic and it struck the winged witch, blowing her to pieces.

(Alexander: 6,300LP / Jamie: 7,300LP)

Alexander then replied, "here's a trick you may not like at all."

Suddenly, Dunamis dark witch appeared next to the mummy and it had pitch-black wings and she was a zombie now (500/500).

Jamie then replied, "What the hell?"

Alexander resumed, "When my mummy destroys a monster, I get a token called a Gravekeepers Servant token. neat, eh?"

Jamie groaned and replied, "If you say so."

Alexander resumed, "Servant, attack."

The servant fired a ball of dark energy and it struck Jamie in her chest.

(Alexander: 6,300LP / Jamie: 6,800LP)

Alexander resumed, "I Equip my mummy with raregold armor so you have to destroy him first. That'll end my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot of greed."

He drew 2 new cards.

Jamie resumed, "I Set 1 more monster facedown and I play Silent Doom."

Dunamis appeared and knelt (1,800/1,050).

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gravekeeper's Cannonholder."

As he sat the card down, a tall man holding a large red cannon appeared (1,400/1,200).

Alexander resumed, "Mummy, attack her witch once again.

The mummy fired its attack and it struck witch once again, blowing her to pieces. Another mummifed witch appeared (500/500).

Alexander resumed, "Cannonholder, attack."

The gravekeeper fired a shot from its cannon and it struck the facedown card and a Spirit of the harp appeared (800/2,000) and the shot was reflected off the fairies bow.

(Alexander: 6,300LP / Jamie: 6,200LP)

Alexander sighed and replied, "I Tribute 1 of the tokens for my Cannonholders ability."

The token was absorbed into the cannon and the man fired a shot and it struck Jamie.

(Alexander: 6,300LP / Jamie: 5,500LP)

Alexander resumed, "I Switch my token to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Swords Of Revealing Light!"

The Warrior of swords appeared and blocked Alexander's side of the field.

Jamie sighed and replied, "I Don't usually use this card, but I am now. I Play Rain Of mercy."

Two rain clouds appeared overhead both of the duelists and then soothing rain came out of them.

(Alexander: 7,300LP / Jamie: 6,500LP)

Jamie resumed, "I end my turn with a monster facedown."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Hidden treasure of the gravekeepers. I can only use this card if I have only 2 cards or less in my hand and since I have 1 left, its good. Now I Can draw a card from my deck for every gravekeeper on my side of the field and I Count 3.

He drew 3 cards.

Alexander then replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Hysteric Fairy!"

As she played the card, the glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Jamie resumed, "I Flip my facedown card up."

As she flipped the card up, the fairy soldior appeared (1,200/1,900).

Jamie resumed, "This is my command angel. It gives my other fairies 400 ATK!"

Hysteric Fairy sighed in delight (1,800/500 - 2,200/500) and the soldiors ATK went up (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Fairy, attack!"

The fairy lifted up his glasses and fired a beam and it struck the mummy and it made a unearthly groaned before exploding into a cloud of black dust.

(Alexander: 7,100LP / Jamie: 6,500LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Command Angel, attack his cannonholder."

The fairy fired a barrage of golden bullets and each shot struck the cannon gravekeeper in the chest and first his cannon exploded to red pixels first and then he exploded to pixels soon after.

(Alexander: 6,900LP / Jamie: 6,500LP)

Jamie sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that's my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "Cammand Angel, take care of token, would ya?"

The fairy fired a barrage of gold bullets and it struck the token and it also exploded in a cloud of black dust.

Jamie then replied, "Just in case thats another Guard, I End my turn now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Witch of the black forest for my Gravekeeper's Chief."

as the facedown card vanished, the leader of the gravekeepers appeared holding its golden staff (1,900/1,200).

Alexander took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Alexander resumed, "When he summoned, I Can summon any gravekeeper from my graveyard."

The Curse appeared again and fired blast of magic at Jamie.

(Alexander: 6,900LP / Jamie: 6,000LP)

Alexander then replied, "Chief, attack."

The scepter began to glow and it fired a shot and it struck the soldior and she groaned and shattered to pixels.

(Alexander: 6,900LP / Jamie: 5,700LP)

Alexander resumed, "My turn ends now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and that'll ends my tun now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeepers assilant."

As he sat the card down, another long dagger nomad appeared (1,500/1,500).

Alexander resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The leader fired its scepter at the glasses wearing fairy and she was blown to pieces.

(Alexander: 6,900LP / Jamie: 5,600LP)

Alexander resumed, "Assilant, go for her facedown card!"

The assilant went in and stabbed the facedown card with its dagger and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and shattered.

Another one appeared (1,400/800).

Alexander sighed and replied, "That ends my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, the sword wielding fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 3,100/1,800).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Angel, take out his curse!"

The angel went in and kicked the curse across his face and then it shattered.

Jamie resumed, "Mudora, go for her Chief."

The sand fairy went in and with 1 quick slash of his sword, he cut the chief down.

(Alexander: 5,000LP / Jamie: 5,600LP)

Jamie resumed, " I se this card facedown and its your turn now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Play the spell card, Lightning Vortex."

He discarded a ghost knight of jackal to his graveyard and then the storm shot 3 bolts of lightning, blowing the 3 fairies away.

Alexander then replied, "Assilant, attack directly!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "No way. I activate the trap card, Widespread Ruin!"

The assilant gasped and exploded to pixels.

Alexander sighed and replied, "I Set this card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Dunamis."

As she played the card, another cute fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy fired her attack at the facedown card and a Small Owl with a crown on its head appeared (300/500) And it hooted sadly before exploding to pixels.

Alexander then replied, "That was my Owl of Luck. Now I can take any field spell card and place it on top of my deck.

He took his deck out and found a field spell card and he placed it on top his deck.

Alexander resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Alexander drew a card and he opened his field and slid it into his field and the desert valley reappeared.

Alexander resumed, "I Now Play Pot of avarice."

He took his Gravekeepers Spear soldior, Gravekeeper's curse, Gravekeeper's Chief, Gravekeeper's Commandant and his Gravekeeper's Assilant and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Commandant now."

As he played the card, a nomad wearing a golden vest, a odd helmet over his head and a staff appeared (1,600/1,500 - 2,100/2,000).

Alexander then replied, "Commandant, attack."

The spellcaster went in and stabbed the fairy in the chest and she shattered to pixels.

(Alexander: 5,000LP / Jamie: 5,300LP)

Alexander smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I equip my commandant with Fairy Meteor crush! attack!"

The spellcaster went in and slashed the facedown card and a Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200) and was smashed to bits.

(Alexander: 5,000LP / Jamie: 4,400LP)

Alexander smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Aeris."

As he sat the card down, the fairy warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jamie reusmed, "I play Riyoku!"

The Commandants ATK went down (2,100/2,000 - 1,050/2,000) and the warriors ATK went up 1,800/1,500 - 2,950/1,500).

Jamie then replied, "Lets do it. Take him down!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the gravekeeper in the chest and he shattered to pieces.

(Alexander: 3,100LP / Jamie: 4,400LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "Now To Summom him now. I My Warrior Of Zera!"

as he sat the card down, the green-helmeted warrior appeared (1,600/1,600).

Alexander smiled and replied, "I tribute him for my Gravekeeper's Archlord!"

As the warrior vanished, Archlord Zerato appeared..only wrapped in a grey robe and holding a black sword (2,800/2,300 - 3,300/2,800).

Alexander smiled and replied, "When he summoned, The Top 3 cards of your deck are sent to the graveyard!"

Jamie took the top 3 cards (Which were Kelbek, Premature Burial and Rising Energy) and slid the 3 cards into his graveyard.

Alexander resumed, "Now, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the fairy knight and he gasped and shattered to pieces.

(Alexander: 3,100LP / Jamie: 2,900LP)

Alexander smiled evily and replied, "this duel is almost done. That ends my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Metorain! ATTACK!"

The spellcaster went in and slashed the facedown card and a Petit Angel appeared (600/900) and was blasted to bits.

(Alexander: 3,100LP / Jamie: 500LP)

Alexander then replied, "Next Turn, I win. Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Double Summon! First I Summon my 2nd Hysteric Fairy!"

As he played the card, another glasses wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute her for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the fairy warrior vanished, the airknight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jamie then replied, "I Play The Eye Of Timeaus!"

The Mighty Dragon appeared with a roar.

Jamie then replied, "Timeaus, combine with Parshath to create the Airknight Dragon!"

As the two merged together, A sparkling Green-skinned dragon appeared with a loud roar (2,600/2,300).

Jamie then replied, "Here's what he can do. I Pay half of my lifepoints to double his attack!"

As the two merged together, A sparkling Green-skinned dragon appeared with a loud roar (2,600/2,300 - 5,200/2,300).

Alexander then replied, "Oh, dang."

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of white light and it struck the archlord, blowing it to pixels.

(Alexander: 200LP / Jamie: 250LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "That ends my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Equip my dragon with a big Bang Shot!"

The dragon roared (2,600/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Jamie then replied, "End this now! Dragon, attack!"

The dragon roared and fired a beam of light and it struck the facedown card and a Gravekeeper's Spy appeared (1,200/2,000 - 1,700/2,500) and was blown to bits.

(Alexander: 0LP / Jamie: 250LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thats game, Alexander."

Alexander groaned and replied, "That will smart..wha?"

Suddenly, the ground between the duelists opened up and a pedistal with 2 small keys appeared on it.

Vladimir then replied, "This is creepy."

Alexander walked to the pedistal and picked up the two keys and it was a gold and silver one.

Vladimir then replied, "Lets finally see what inside that shed."

Alexander and his son began to walk towards the shed and the 3 chosen ones followed them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Gravekeeper's Mummy

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 0/5 Stars

When this Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, you can Special Summon one (Gravekeeper's Servant Token" (Zombie/Dark/1 star/500/500) to your side of the field in Attack Mode.

Note: this card was created By Man Called True and creative credit goes to him.

Hidden treasure of the Gravekeepers / Normal Spell Card

Image: Gravekeeper's vassal digging up a treasure chest in chest that is filled with gold coins.

This can only be used when you have 2 or less cards in your hand. Draw 1 card for each monster with "Gravekeeper's" In its name on your side of the field.

Gravekeeper's Archlord

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,300/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only special summoned by offering 1 "Warrior of Zera" While "Necrovalley" Is on the field. When this card is special summoned succesfully, your opponet discards the top 3 cards of his/her deck to the graveyard.

Airknight Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,300/8 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Eye of Timaeus" and offering one "Airknight Parshath" as a tribute. Once per turn, by paying half of your lifepoints this card Orginal ATK is doubled until the end of the current battle phase. You can only use this cards ability once per duel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander is finally Defeated? But when he and Vladimir opened the shed and they found a evil relic? What is the evil item and what will happen? Not Telling, but you'll find out in this fanfics final Chapter which will be called "Last Turn" and it will be out in a week or so.


	52. Last Turn

Yugioh! The Dark Era 

Final Chapter: Last Turn

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Apartment Building Roof / 5:00pm

Alexander and everyone else was outside the shed.

He looked at his son and replied, "Ready to do this, son?"

Vladimir only nodded.

He and Alexander tool the key and placed them in the locks and turned the key and both locks fell to the ground with a thunk.

Alexander then replied, "That was simpl...wha?"

The locks exploded to shards of metal all over the place.

Jamie then replied, "That was certainly creepy."

The door slowly opened up and they saw what was inside. There was a Black Duel disk with black diamonds all over it and as well as a deck of duel monster cards and a long bronze-colored scepter with a red & black diamond at the tip of it.

Alexander then replied, "What the hell?"

Vladimir sighed and replied, "This looks really wierd."

He took the deck of 60 cards and he looked through them..but most of them wear blank cards with no pictures on them and there was only 1 monster with a picture in the bunch and it was a Sangan.

Vladimir sighed and replied, "This looks like the most useless deck there is. It has 1 monster and the rest of the cards are blanks."

Alxander picked up the scepter and replied, "What in the world is this thing?"

Suddenly, the jewel began to glow.

Alexander gulped and replied, "This is'nt a good thing."

Jamie gulped as well and replied, "GET rid of it then, Alexander or seal this up now!"

He threw the scepter in the shed..but it shattered to pieces and only the jewel was left.

Alexander then replied, "I Count this as NOT good at all!"

Daniel then replied, "Vladimir, place the deck back...nicely."

He placed the deck of cards on a large red square that deck was on when the door opened. But The jewel suddenly exploded to bits.

Jeremy then then replied, "Guys...RUN!"

They began to run for the elevator...but then they all stopped were they were and collasped to the ground and they were out cold.

Suddenly, A Tall demonic Man appeared. He had 1 black wing and 1 dark-red wing as well as black ears, blood-red eyes and red & black skin. he looked at Alexanders body and replied, "Thanks for releasing me, foolish mortal. Time for you all to get a small nap."

he went to the shed and he placed the disk on his arm and he took the deck of 60 cards and placed them in the deck slot of the evil duel disk. He then looked at the fallen duelists. Suddenly, the demon and the gang vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The 5 were on the ground, still out cold and the demon was close by, waiting for them to wake up.

The Demon was nearby and he smiled and replied, "Wake up, everyone."

Alexander opened his eyes and he looked around..and he gasped at what he saw. The Park they were in was now incenarated and every tree was reduced to a burnt tree trunk. The Shed was reduced to rubble.

Jamie opened her eyes and saw the Blood Red Sky and the Moon was pitch black. She groaned and replied, "Were are we?"

Vladimir woke up next and he saw the sky and he ran to the side of the building...and he saw a Horrific site. Many of the buildings were destroyed or heavely damaged. The also saw the streets were cracked and broken up. Cars and buses were in the the streets and they were either on fire or destroyed.. They also saw that Block E was destroyed and reduced to smoking debris. They saw a Light rail train..but the windows were smashed in and the train was on fire. He saw small red creatures with two wings flying all over the place. in a nearby park nearby they saw a crashed plane and nearby and they also saw buring corpses near it. The Mississippi river was filled with blood red water. The building they were in was in black steel and all of the windows were cracked or smashed in.

Vladimir then replied, "What the hell happened to this city?"

Jeremy and Daniel woke up and Jeremy replied, "What the. This can't be happening."

Jeremy then replied, "This is nuts."

Jamie then replied, "This is impossible!"

Alexander then replied, "This place is horrible."

Jamie looked at a tall demon behind them and she then replied, "Did you have something to do with this, Freak?"

The demon chuckled and replied, "Maybe. Since you smashed my scepter, you release this curse on the city. Only this city was destroyed. The whole US has this city surronded in a large glass dome and noone can get in or out."

Alexander then replied, "What? Your spirit was in that item?"

The demon chuckled and replied, "Yes, sir. The cards are blank because 1 of the them was the seal. I Made Alexander join the seal with me."

Alexander growled and replied, "You twisted son of a gun! You forced me to use the seal and I lost 3 of my best employees to this!"

The demon resumed, "Your flattering me. No you want to return to the real world or what?"

Alexander looked puzzled and replied, "I Though this WAS it?"

The demon then replied, "No it is'nt..yet. Once I Got those 3 legendary dragon cards, I will use their energy to turn the city into this wonderful place. for now, lets return the real world."

Everyone on the roof vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Primaland Apartment building / 6:00pm

They opened their eyes. the City was normal, but the sky was dark red in color and the moon was gone.

Jamie looked at the Demon and replied, "What do you want to do, Demon?"

The demon resumed, "First of all, my Name is Darekama. Of you heard of Darkim?"

Alexander then replied, "That servant of mine that dueled and Lost to Daniel?"

Darkama growled and replied, "Yes, he's my son!"

He pointed his finger at Alexander and fired a beam of fire at him.

Darkama then replied, "Say good-bye, Alexander!"

Vladimir worriedly replied, "DAD!"

Jamie activated her disk and replied, "Let see if this will work. I Defend Alexander with my Kelbek."

The sand fairy appeared infront of Alexander and it the beam of fire struck the fairy, reducing it to a pile of blackened ashes.

Darkama then replied, "WHAT? Why'd you defend him for all the trouble he's given you in the past?"

Jamie then replied, "Because the Orichalcos duels was not at all his fault, you were using him."

Alexander looked at her and replied, "Thank you, Jamie. You saved my life."

Jamie looked at him and replied, "Don't worry about it, Alexander."

Darkama then replied, "Your the timeaus chosen, are'nt you? I'll duel you, but you have add those other dragon cards for your deck and meet me here at about 3:00 in the morning tonight. See you then."

He vanished.

Jamie groaned and replied, "This is just great."

Alexander smiled and replied, "For saving me, Your allowed to use my basement Card vault and we'll make sure your deck is ready to go."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Okay then, Lets go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Apartment basement / 8:00pm

Everyone was in the basement, preparing Jamies deck for her most hardest to win duel that'll she ever be in.

Alexander took 2 cards from his pocket and he smiled and replied, "These 2 cards might be able to Help, Miss Bartez."

She took the two cards and she looked at them and replied, "Thank you so much."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "With your deck and those 2 other dragons, you'll do just fine."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Tonight, we're going to crush the fiend in the duel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Apartment Roof / 3:00am

Jamie was in the room and they found Darkama looking at his deck of cards. And that were a large green stone behind them.

Jamie then replied, "What is that large stone right there?"

Darkama smiled and replied, "This is the largest and remaining stone of pure orichalcos. When you lose, it absorb all those souls that Alexander and his employees had sealed away.

Alexander took the millenium flip coin out of his pocket and he tossed it Darkama he caught it and Alexander replied, "You sleazy son of a.. You tricked me into use that coin for your own selfish things!"

Darkama then replied, "I know. pretty clever of me, eh?"

He tossed the coin over side of the the building.

Jamie then replied, "Lets duel already!"

Darkama then replied, "Lets begin then."

Both shuffled their decks and both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

"TIME TO DUEL!", both yelled out.

(Darkama: 8,000LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

"Jamie, you can do it. Just believe in your deck and you'll do fine.", Alexander though to himself as he watched the duel happen.

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I'll start."

Jamie then replied, "Whatever."

Darkama resumed, "Fine then. I Summon my Ryu-Kishin in defense mode."

As he sat the card, a small purple gargoyle appeared (1,000/500).

Darkama then replied, "But the way, this is a seal duel if you did'nt know that already. The stone is filled with the darkness, but you can use any field spell cards you want. I end my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Summon My Zolga."

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy slammed its body into the fiend, blowing it to pieces.

Jamie resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, " I now summon my Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the more stronger gargoyle fiend appeared (1,600/1,200).

Darkama resumed, "I equip him with my dark energy."

The gargoyle began to glow (1,600/1,200 - 1,900/1,500).

Darkama resumed, "Attack with your claws!"

The fienf rushed in and slashed the sand fairy and it blew to pieces.

(Darkama: 8,000LP / Jamie: 7,800LP)

Darkama smiled and replied, "That was fun."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Angel Harvest of Wisdom!"

As he sat the card down, the jeweled fairy appeared with its horn its hand (1,800/1,000).

Jamie then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Rush Recklessly! Now attack!"

The Angel blew a few notes and it flew and struck the gargoyle, blowing it to pixels.

(Darkama: 7,400LP / Jamie: 7,800LP)

Jamie then replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Kuriboh in defense mode."

As he sat the card, the tiny furry fiend appeared (300/200).

Darkama then replied, "I Play Dark Door and that ends my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and angel, take it out."

The angel tooted a few notes and the fiend was blown to bits.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "To activate this special field spell card, I Have to remove 3 Dark Fiend monsters from play and both of us gain a 800 lifepoint boost."

He took the only 3 fiends out of his graveyard and placed them in his coat pocket.

Suddenly, a Large Evil-looking castle appeared.

(Darkama: 8,200LP / Jamie: 8,600LP)

Darkama smiled evily and replied, "Welcome to the castle of the demon lords. This field spell card is the home of 5 special fiends that are in my deck."

Jamie then replied, "This is going to a rough duel."

Darkama then replied, "Mist the first demon lord. I Summon Demon Lord Astrias in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a Red-Skinned man with a black skinned head appeared with a spear in his hand (1,700/1,300 - 1,900/1,300).

Darkama then replied, "As long as this monster remains on the field, your light monsters loses 400 ATK!"

The Angel groaned in pain (1,800/1,000 - 1,400/1,000).

Darkama then replied, "Lets do it. Astrias, attack!"

The fiend went in and stabbed the fairy in the chest and it exploded to pixels.

(Darkama: 8,200LP / Jamie: 8,100LP)

Darkama then replied, "Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As he sat the card down, The crystal-like lion appeared (2,400/1,400 - 2,000/1,400).

Darkama gulped and replied, "Your fairy is stronger!"

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Ohka, attack!"

The mech fired a wave of light and it struck the demon lord, blasting it to shards.

(Darkama: 8,100LP / Jamie: 8,100LP)

Jamie then replied, "To end my turn, "I'm setting 1 card facedown and my mech is gone now."

the majestic mech shattered to pieces.

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Demon Lord Arusa in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a tall demon with a demonic hawk head and two black wings and it was holding a large black steel shield (300/2,100).

Darkama then replied, "I Play Emergency Provisions on my dark door."

The mouth appeared and it munched on the card, and it blasted to bits.

(Darkama: 9,100LP / Jamie: 8,100LP)

Darkama resumed, "This demon lord cannot be attacked by a level 4 or higher monster and that'll end my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the purple-skinned fiend warrior appeared (1,900/1,500 - 2,100/1,500

Darkama resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, ATTACK!"

The soldior went in and slashed the facedown card and the loveable marshmallon appeared (300/500) and took the hit.

(Darkama: 8,100LP / Jamie: 8,100LP)

Darkama then replied, "Damnit! Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "You wanted the First Fusion Here you are! I play The Eye Of Timeuas!"

The Dragon appeared with a roar.

Darkama smiled and replied, "Its about time."

Jamie resumed, "Timeaus merge with my Marshamallon to create the Puff Dragon!"

As the two merged, a Small Pink-skinned dragon appeared with a roar (1,000/1,000).

Darkama began to laugh and replied, "Your kidding right? What kind that thing do?"

Jamie smiled and replied, "This. I Select 1 monster in my graveyard like my zolga And I Can special summon it.

Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200).

Darkama then replied, "How could that help you in any way?"

Jamie resumed, "I was getting to that. I Can tribute it to ADD Its ATK to the dragons!"

As the sand fairy vanished, The dragon roared (1,000/1,000 - 2,700/1,000).

Jamie then replied, "I Play double attack."

She discarded a Agido to his graveyard.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Puff Dragon, take them both out!"

The dragon roared and fired a pink beam at the shield fiend and it stepped back before exploding to pixels and then it fired another beam and it struck the soldior, blowing it to pixels.

(Darkama: 7,500LP / Jamie: 8,100LP)

Jamie then replied, "My dragon keeps its ability until the end of your turn."

Darkama sighed and replied, "all righty then."

Jamie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster in defense mode and I place this card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jamie drew a card and the dragons ATK returned to normal.

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute my dragon for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the dragon roared and vanished, the fairy warrior appeared with his sword (1,900/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The Airknight went in and slashed the facedown card and a potraits secret appeared (1,200/1,500) and was blown to pieces.

(Darkama: 7,100LP / Jamie: 8,100LP)

Jamie drew her card and replied, "I Set this card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, 'I summon another demon lord. Meet Demon Lord Shadaz!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend with a chest and head of a man and the body of horse appeared and it had black skin and 2 small red horns were comning out of its head as well as a bright red spear (1,800/1,400 - 2,000/1,400).

Darkama resumed, "I Discard two cards and I can special summon and dark fiend of level 4 or lower from my deck!"

He took 2 cards From his hand (Which were a Feral Imp and Skull Knight #2) and placed them in his graveyard, Gil garth appeared with its huge katana (1,800/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Alexander then replied, "Is there a catch when using its ability?"

Darkama laughed and replied, "Of course. I Cannot attack with monsters summoned with his ability on the turn they're summoned. Arusa, take down his fairy!"

The demon rushed in and he threw his spear and it inpaled the fairy knight in the chest. the lifeless body of the fairy shattered and the demon took his spear back.

(Darkama: 7,100LP / Jamie: 8,000LP)

Darkama then replied, "I Play Goblin Thief!"

The Goblin appeared and he walked to Jamie and he stabbed a needle into her arm and he drew some blood and then he walked to Darkamas side of the field and he jabbed the needle into his chest and he absorbed the blood that was takened from Jamie and the goblin vanished with a smirk on his face.

(Darkama: 7,600LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Jamie put her hand over were she was poked with the needle and she then replied, "That felt so real."

Darkama smiled and replied, "Of course it did hurt, silly. This is a shadow game with that orichalcos stone above us. in other words, tihs duel is a seal and shadow duel. I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Set this card facedown and now my fiend, attack!"

The Centaur fiend went in and stabbed the facedown card with its spear and a Spirit of the harp appeared (800/2,000) and its spear got tangled in the harp.

Darkama growled and replied, "You little...never mind. Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Cost Down."

She discarded a unknown monster to her graveyard.

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute my harpist for my Artemis, Lady of the hunt!"

as the harpist vanished, a angel holding a pack of arrows appeared (2,500/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy fired a arrow from its bow and it struck the fiendish centaur in the chest, blowing it to pieces.

(Darkama: 7,100LP / Jamie: 7,500LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Switch my gil garth to defense mode and I lay 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Good 'ol Command Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the female fairy commander appeared and she looked at Artemis and they nodded to each other (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) (2,500/2,000 - 2,900/2,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Artemis, take out his facedown card."

Artemis aimed at the facedown card and a fired a bow at it and a Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and shattered.

Jamie resumed, "Command Fairy, take down that iron fiend!"

The fairy fired a barrage of bullets and each one struck the fiend and it exploded to pixels.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Play Change of Heart on your Artemis!"

The Lady of the hunt appeared on the demons side of the field.

Darkama then replied, "I'm not attacking your fairy. I Tribute her for my Demon Lord Eldiados!"

As the fairy vanished, a Demon with black tail, black skin and a head of demonic lion appeared with a dark bow (2,200/1,900 - 2,400/1,900).

Darkama resumed, "Lets do it. Eldiados, attack!"

The lord fired a arrow and it struck the fairy, blowing her to bits.

(Darkama: 7,100LP / Jamie: 6,700LP)

Darkama smiled evily and replied, "When my lord does battle damage, your top deck is card is sent to the graveyard."

She took the top card (which was a Cetus of Dagla) and she placed it in her graveyard.

Darkama smiled evily and replied, "Take that, little girl! Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, shrink!"

The Demon shrank (2,400/1,900 - 1,200/1,900).

Jamie resumed, "I Summon my 2nd Zolga!"

As he sat the card down, a odd sand fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy charged and body slammed the demon and it roared in pain before exploding to pixels.

(Darkama: 6,600LP / Jamie: 6,700LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Another one of them bites the dust! Your turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster in facedown as well. Zolga, attack!"

Zolga charged in and slammed its body into the facedown card and a Night Assilant appeared (200/500) and shattered to pieces.

The facedown card (Which was a Skelengel appeared and shattered.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn again."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn!"

Marshmallon appeared (300/500)

Jamie resumed, "I Tribute my Zolga for my Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

As the sand fairy vanished, The mighty majestic Fairy appeared with a roar (2,900/1,800).

Jamie then replied, "Since I tributed zolga, I Get 2,000 lifepoints!"

Darkama smiled and replied, "I Knew that. I activate my trap card, Helpful Gain!"

Jamie then replied, "What the..?"

Darkama smiled and replied, "I can only activate this card when your about to gain 1,000 or more lifepoints by a card effect. We now both gain the same amount!"

(Darkama: 8,600LP / Jamie: 8,700LP)

Jamie growled and replied, "Like you need them anyway. Lets do it. Attack his facedown card now!"

The majestic dragon roared and fired a beam of light from its mouth and it struck the facedown card and a Headless Knight appeared (1,450/1,700) and was blown to bits.

(Darkama: 7,500LP / Jamie: 8,700LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Blood Note!"

Jamie then replied, "What does it do?"

Darkama resumed, "I'll tell what it does! I Choose a monster on your side of the field and for every 4 level stars it has, I Get 1 blood token."

Two small bright-red creatures appeared (0/0 x2).

Darkama resumed, "I Tribute both of these lovely tokens for my Demon Lord Agruriza!"

As the tokens vanished, a Large Hulking 10 foot-tall fiend appeared and he was holding a Large red and black sword and it appeared with a roar (2,900/2,800 - 3,100/2,800).

Darkama smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Fiend, attack her dragon!"

The Fiend walked to the dragon and he got its sword and with swipe of his sword, cleaved the dragon in twain.

(Darkama: 7,500LP / Jamie: 8,500LP)

Darkama smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed brown fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Darkama then replied, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card, Agruriza!"

The fiend went in and a agido appeared on the card (1,500/1,300) and was cleaved in twain as well.

Suddenly, a Blue die appeared.

Jamie sighed and replied "I Hope its something good!"

The blue die dropped to the ground and landied on a 3.

Jamie then replied, "Yay me!"

Suddenly, Marshmallon appeared (300/500).

Darkama smiled and replied, "You notice its in attack mode, So Opticlops, Attack!"

The Fiend rammed into the tiny blob.

(Darkama: 7,500LP / Jamie: 7,000LP)

Darkama then replied, "I'm going to set these 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Place 2 cards facedown and I switch marshmallon to defense mode and thats my turn."

Darkama quickly replied, "I activate the trap card, Royal Decree!"

Jamie gulped as she look at her facedown cards.

Darkama then replied, "I pass this turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play The Fang Of Critias!"

The mighty dragon appeared.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "YEA! Take him down, Jamie!"

Jamie looked at him and smiled and then she looked Darkama and replied, "Critias, Merge with my facedown card Dust Tornado To form the Duster Dragon!"

As the facedown card lifted and merged with the dragon, a Dragon with brown skin and two white wings appeared with a roar (1,000/1,000).

Darkama then replied, "What a weakling!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "When this dragon is summoned, He destroys all facedown and faceup trap cards on the field."

Darkama gulped and replied, "Ah, damn..."

The Dragon flapped its wings rapidly and a Tornado formed and Darkamas facedown card (Which was A Magic Cylinder) and the royal decree card Lifted and shattered and finally The Castle Exploded to many pixels and them demon lord groaned and exploded to pixels and then Jamies facedown card (A Blast Held By Tribute) Exploded to bits and the storm was now over and the dragon roared (1,000/1,000 - 3,000/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Duster Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon began its storm again and the fiend groaned and shattered to shards.

(Darkama: 6,300LP / Jamie: 7,000LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the hulking fiend with a bone club appeared (2,200/0).

Darkama resumed, "I Reveal my facedown card, Dian Keto!"

The kind spellcaster and he looked at Darkama and he sighed as the demons began to glow and then he vanished.

(Darkama: 7,300LP / Jamie: 7,000LP)

Darkama resumed, "I reveal my other facedown card, Bark of the dark Ruler and I'm go take 1,000 away!"

The Dragon roared (3,000/3,000 - 2,000/3,000).

Darkama resumed, "Lets do it. Giant Orc, attack!"

The fiend went in and he slammed its bone onto the dragon, blowing it to pieces.

(Darkama: 6,300LP / Jamie: 6,800LP)

Darkama laughed and replied, "And that'll end my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play The spell card, Shield Crush!"

The Fiend exploded to pixels.

Jamie resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Wicked Fire Demon!"

As he sat the card down, a demon covered in fire appeared (1,300/0).

Daniel growled and replied, "Its that card Darkim used againt me"

Darkama then replied, "Indeed its. Attack her directly!"

The fiend fired a breath of fire at her and she was covered from head to toe in fire.

(Darkama: 6,300LP / Jamie: 5,500LP)

The fired died and Jamie was still standing, with smoke coming out of her clothes and her hair. Her Pants and shirt were a little burnt, but fine.

Darkama smiled and replied, "That was fun. Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

As she revealed the card, The hysteric fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Jamie then replied, "Lets do it. Attack his demon!"

The fairy fired a beam from its glasses and it struck the demon, blasting it to shards.

(Darkama: 5,800LP / Jamie: 5,500LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my fairy for my 2nd Airknight Parshath!"

As the fairy vanished, the fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jamie resumed, "I Equip this lovely card to my airknight thats called Elfs Light!"

The Knight began to glow with (1,900/1,500 - 2,400/1,100).

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

The fairy went in and slashed the facedown card and a Juragedo appeared (1,700/1,300) and was blown to bits.

(Darkama: 4,700LP / Jamie: 5,500LP)

Jamie drew her card and replied, "I End my turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Card of sanctity!"

Both drew until they had 5 cards in ther hands.

Darkama resumed, "I Activate the ritual card, Curse of the masked Beast and I'm tributing a Earl of demise and a Archfiend solidor!"

As the two fiends appeared and vanished, The Monsterious Centaur fiend appeared (3,200/1,800).

Darkama resumed, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

The fiend went in and slammed its club into the fairy and the warrior gasped and shattered to pixels.

(Darkama: 4,700LP / Jamie: 4,700LP)

Darkama smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play the ritual card, Shinatos Ark!"

The ark appeared.

Jamie resumed, "I'm Tributing the Guardian Angel Joan in my hand to do so!"

The Fairy appeared and went into the ark and it vanished and the Fairy King appeared (3,300/3,000.  
Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

The fairy fired its ring and it struck the fiend, slicing it cleanly in half. Both Halves shattered to black pixels afterwards.

(Darkama: 4,700LP / Jamie: 4,700LP)

Jamie laughed and replied, "Take that! That'll end my turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Drew one of my best!"

Jamie then replied, "Masked beast wase'nt one of them?"

Darkama then replied, "Not even close! You're going to see real soon. I Play the spell card, Foolish Burial!"

He took a card (Which Was a Skull Knight #2) and he placed it in his graveyard.

Darkama resumed, "I Play monster reborn!"

The fiendish knight appeared (1,000/1,200).

Darkama resumed, "I Play Inferno Reckless Summon!"

Suddenly, 2 more Skull knight #2's appeared (1,000/1,200 x2).

Jamie growled nad replied, "I only have 1 shinato."

Darkama smiled and replied, "Thats too bad! I Tribute these 3 fiends for 1 of my best!"

As the 3 knights vanished, A Large Black sphere appeared hovering over the field.

Jamie then replied, "What is that thing?"

Darkama laughed nad replied, "Meet 1 of the wicked monsters created by Pegasus, THE WICKED AVATAR!"

Jamie then replied, "How'd you get hold of this card? It was supposed to be buried under industral illusions main site in flordia!"

Darkama smiled and replied, "I Can get any card at any time, except the egypitan god cards. Now to explain this big eyesores ATK and its attack is a monster with the highest ATK plus 100. Also, Since I Normal summon this fiend, you can use your spell or trap cards for 2 turns now."

The Avatar began to glow (?/? - 3,400/3,000).

Darkama laughed and replied, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

The fiend began to glow and fired a beam of dark light at the fairy and it struck the fairy he shattered to pixels.

(Darkama: 4,700LP / Jamie: 4,600LP)

Darkama laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

The Avatars ATk went down (3,400/3,000 - 0/0).

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 2 cards facedown thats my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon My Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700) and the avatars ATK went up as well (0/0 - 1,900/1,700).

Darkama resumed, "Lets do it. Avatar, attack!"

The fiend fired a beam of darkness at the facedown card and a Spirit Of the harp appeared (800/2,000) and the beam was no more.

(Darkama: 4,600LP / Jamie: 4,600LP)

Darkama then replied, "Lucky. your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Pass as well."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play Change of heart on your Opticlops!"

The fiend went to Jamies side of the field.

Jamie resumed, "I now tribute my harpist and this fiend for my Wingweaver!"

As the two monsters vanished, The beautiful fairy appeared with a smile (2,750/2,350) and the avatars ATK changed (0/0 - 2,850/2,350).

Jamie resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Shadow Spell!"

The chains came out of the ground and wrapped the floating fiend up tight (2,850/2,350 - 2,150/2,350).

Darkama did'nt saw a word as his only monster was wrapped up in chains.

Jamie laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Wingweaver...bring it down!"

The angels wings began to glow yellow and white for a minute and a ball of energy appeared in her hands and then she fired and it struck the dark fiend. Nothing happened for the first few minutes and then it started to crack all over and then it exploded into thousands of shards.

(Darkama: 4,000LP / Jamie: 4,600LP)

Jamie laughed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Summon a new monster called the wicked knight!"

As he sat the card down, a purple skinned fiend with dark armor and a large glowing black sword appeared (1,800/2,000).

Darkama resumed, "Wicked knight, ATTACK!"

The knight charged in..

Jamie then replied, "You serious?"

Darkama then replied, "When this monster attacks a light or a fairy monster, the monster being attacked loses 1,000 ATK!"

The Fiend went in and the fairys ATK went down (2,750/2,350 - 1,750/2,350) and the fiend slammed its sword into the fairy and she gasped in pain before exploding to pixels.

(Darkama: 4,000LP / Jamie: 4,550LP)

Darkama laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my lovely knight for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the knight vanished, the wicked warrior appeared (2,450/1,650).

Darkama resumed, "Ha Des, ATTACK!"

The fiend fired a beam from its ring at the facedown card and a Agido appeared (1,500/1,300) And was blasted to bits.

Darkama resumed, "Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I first summon Ohka!"

The majestic mech apepared (2,400/1,400).

Jamie resumed, "I Now Summon My 2nd Angel Harvest of Wisdom!"

Another one of the jeweled fairies appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "I now play The Claw of Hermos!"

The Mighty dragon appeared with a roar.

Daniel laughed and replied, "Oh, Yea! Hereeeeeeeee's Hermos!"

Jamie then replied, "Hermos and Ohka, combine to create the Majestic Pendant!"

As the two merged, a small pendant with a silver sparkling chain and a ruby pendant appeared and the angel grabbed it and placed it around her neck.

Jamie resumed, "Here's how it works. The equipped monster gains 400 ATK to start out."

The Fairy began to glow (1,800/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Jamie resumed, "Angel, attack Ha Des!"

The Pendant began to glow and the ruler groaned in pain (2,450/1,650 - 1,250).

Jamie smiled and replied, "Pendant power two. Finish your attack!"

The Fairy a beam of light from the pendant and it struck the Dark ruler and he gasped and shattered to pixels.

(Darkama: 3,050LP / Jamie: 4,550LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now!"

Darkama drew a card and smiled at it.

Jamie groaned and replied, "Again?"

Darkama laughed and replied, "Yep, time for another wicked god. I Play Pot of avarice!"

He took his 3 Skull Knight #2's, a Wicked knight and a archfiend soldior and reshuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Darkama resumed, "I Play Foolish Burial!"

He took a Skull Knight #2 from his deck and shoved it into his graveyard.

Darkama resumed, "I play Premature Burial!"

The knight arose again (1,000/1,200).

Darkama resumed, "I Play inferno reckless summon!"

2 more fiendish knights appeared (1,000/1,200 x2).

Darkama resumed, "I Tribute all 3 of them again for the 2nd Wicked god!"

As the knights vanished, A Huge 30-Foot Horrific fiend appeared (4,000/4,000).

Darkama smiled evily and replied, "Meet the Wicked God Dreadroot! He cuts the ATK of all monster on the field other then him in half!"

The angel had a frightened looked on her face (2,200/1,000 - 1,100/1,000).

Darkama resumed, "Lets do it. Dreadroot, ATTACK!"

The fiend fired a large fireball at the fairy and it screamed be being incenarted by the hot flames.

(Darkama: 3,050LP / Jamie: 1,650LP)

Darkama laughed and replied, "Your points are almost gone, little girl! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown as well and Dreadroot, ATTACK!"

The fiend launched another huge fireball at the facedown card and a unforgiving maiden appeared and was reduced to ashes soon after.

Darkama laughed and replied, "Your pathetic monsters have no chance against me! I End my turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replie, "I Play Shrink!"

The fiend shrank (4,000/4,000 - 2,000/4,000).

Jamie resumed, "I Summon another Ohka!"

As he sat the card down, the majestic lion appeared with a roar (2,400/1,400 - 1,200/1,400).

Jamie resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

She sent a fairy princess to her graveyard and ohka was glowing red (1,200/1,400 - 2,700/1,400).

Jamie resumed, "Ohka, ATTACK!"

The fairy fire a wave of light and it struck the fiend and it groaned in pain and exploded to many pixels.

(Darkama: 2,850LP / Jamie: 1,650LP)

Jamie resumed, "I Play Mystic Wok!"

Darkama smiled and replied, "I activate a 2nd helpful gain!"

The Majestic fairy vanished and both duelists began to glow.

(Darkama: 5,250LP / Jamie: 4,050LP)

Jamie growled and replied, "I Should of saw that coming and its your turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Goblin of greed in defense mode and thats it."

As he played the card, a fot goblin holding a pot of greed in his hand appeared and knelt (1,000/1,800).

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Sanctuary of the sky!"

The Heavens appeared.

Jamie then replied 'This is the closest thing you'll ever got to heaven, demon."

Darkama groaned and replied, "Har, har, har. Very funny."

Jamie resumed, "I Summon My Zeridas, herald of heaven!"

As she sat the card down, the herald appeared (2,100/800).

Jamie resumed, "Attack his goblin!"

The Fairy flew in and stabbed the fiend in the chest and his bugged out and then he shattered to pixels.

Jamie resumed, "I activate the spell card, Pot avarice."

She took her Wingweaver, Marshmalon, Goryu , Ohka, Dunamis dark witch and her Guardian angel Joan and she reshuffled the cards back into her deck.

Jamie resumed, "I set 1 more card facedown and I activate Dian Keto and that'll do it for me."

(Darkama: 5,250LP / Jamie: 5,050LP)

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Hate this place. I Set 1 monster facedown and I place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Now equip my monster with fairy meteor crush!"

The fairys sword began to glow red.

Jamie then replied, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

The fairy flew to the facedown card and sliced the facedown monster which was Ryu-kishin Powered (1,600/1,200) in two and then both halves exploded to purple pixels.

(Darkama: 4,350LP / Jamie: 5,050LP)

Jamie smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Play Faiths Magic. I Remove 1 spell card in hand from the game and I Can any spell card from my graveyard to my hand."

He placed a dark energy card into his removed from play slot and he got back his foolish burial card.

Darkama resumed, "I Play foolish burial now."

He took a card called the wicked eraser and placed it into his graveyard and then he reshuffled his deck.

Darkama resumed, "I play the spell card, Gold Sarcophagus!"

Jamie then replied, "That championship card that was won by Azuchi Yamimodo in the 2096 world championship?"

Darkama resumed, "The very same card. I used my dark energy to copy that card so I can use for myself. Its a really handy card for any kind of deck made. I Just remove 1 card in my graveyard from play and then during my 2nd standby phase I get to add it to my hand."

He took a card out of his deck and placed it in his removed from play slot.

Darkama resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and I Place this card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Play scapegoat!"

4 multi-colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Jamie resumed, "I Play the spell card, United We stand!"

The fairy began to glow (2,100/800 - 6,100/4,800).

Jamie resumed, "This ends now. Attack!"

The fairy flew to the facedown card.."

Darkama resumed, "I activate Waboku!"

The priests appeared infront of the facedown card."

Jamie sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "To attack or not to attack. Nah, I Pass.'

Darkama drew a card and replied, "You should of attacked."

Jamie then replied, "Thats your opionin."

Darkama smiled and replied, "Not so. I reveal my facedown card, Pot of greed!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck and then returned the card he removed from the game two turns ago.

Jamie groaned and replied, "Dang it."

Darkama resumed, "I activate the spell card, Eternal Wicked Darkness!"

Jamie gulped and replied, "That does'nt sound good at all."

Darkama laughed and replied, "For you its bad. To activate it I Have to pay 1,000 lifepoints and tribute 1 facedown card."

The facedown card (Which was A Kuriboh) appeared and vanished.

(Darkama: 3,350LP / Jamie: 5,050LP)

Darkama resumed, "I can bring back all of my wicked monsters in attack mode!"

The avatar appeared first (0/0) and then dreadroot (4,000/4,000) and finally the wicked eraser appeared (0/0).

Jamie then replied, "Oh my.."

Darkama resumed, "I Cannot attack with these 3 or use their abilites."

Jamie then replied, "What are they going to be used for."

Darkama smiled and replied, "I'll show you with this card."

He showed the card and it was a polymerization card.

Jamie then replied, "Those 3 are a fusion?"

Darkama then replied, "Of course. I made this card with my own wicked magic and I Play polymerization now!"

The 3 fiends merged together and the ending result was A 20 Foot-tall demon with 2 large black and red wings and 3 red eyes and 2 black eyes as well as half black and half red skin and a large snake-like tail (0/0).

Jamie gulped and replied, "What on earth is this thing?"

Darkama smiled and replied, "The last monster you'll ever have to face! Meet WICKED DARK GOD OF EVIL!"

Jamie only gulped as she stared at the fiend.

Alexander then replied, "Jamie, you can do it! We believe in you!"

Vladimir then replied, "If anyone can bring that fiend down, its you!"

Daniel then replied, "All of us are behind you all the way."

Jeremy then replied, "Do it, Jamie and take this demon out!"

Darkama then replied, "This monsters ATK & DEF Is every dark fiend type monster in my graveyard times 400!"

Alexander then replied, "Oh, my."

The Fiend roared in power (0/0 - 9,200/9,200).

Vladimir gulped and replied, "It has 9,200 ATK!"

Alexander then replied, "Nothing in my deck can come any close to that monsters attack!"

Darkama resumed, "All right lets do it! Now my fiend, Attack with Dark Inferno Fury!"

Two large fireballs appeared in the fiends hands and he sent both of them at Jamies side of the field and when the struck the fairy, A Large Explosion was happening and Jamie was in the middle of it.

Jeremy and Daniel worriedly replied, "JAMIE!"

The Fire cleared out and Zeridas was gone, but the 4 goats were and each had a scared looked on their faces.

Jamie sighed and replied, "That was unpleasant."

(Darkama: 3,350LP / Jamie: 1,950LP)

Darkama laughed and replied, "This duel almost done with! Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Darkama drew a card and replied, "I Skip my next draw phases for my fiends ability!"

he took out his deck and he took two cards (which Were a 2nd Dark Ruler Ha Des and a grand tiki elder) and placed them in his graveyard and the fiend roared (9,200/9,200 - 10,000/10,000).

Jeremy then replied, '10,000 ATK?"

Jamie resumed, "Lets do it. Fiend, Wipe out 2 of the sheep!"

The fiend produced a tiny fireball and fired it at 2 of the sheep and both were reduced to ashes in seconds.

Darkama then replied, "This duel is almost done with! Your turn now."

Jamie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Marauding Captain!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty captain appeared with a war cry (1,200/800).

Darkama then replied, "Your kidding right?"

Jamie resumed, "Not by a long shot, freak! I Play Legend of the heart!"

The Warrior vanished in a burst of light.

(Darkama: 3,350LP / Jamie: 950LP)

Jamie resumed, "I Now play the true forms of Timeaus, Critias and Hermos!"

Suddenly, 3 knights dressed in green, red and blue and each of the knights had Jamie's, Daniel's and Jeremy's faciual Features (2,800/1,300 x3).

Jeremy gasped and replied, "Critias has my looks."

Daniel then replied, "Hermos has mine!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "And timeaus has my looks."

Alexander then replied, "They're here. the 3 Legendary knights that helped the orginal 3 a long, long time ago."

Darkama laughed and replied, "They're weaker then my fiend."

"We're more powerful then that demon, vile creature!", Timeaus yelled out.

"We'll bring you and that thing down somehow, Darkama!", Critias Yelled out.

"You will not win this fight and your going done once in for all, Demon!", Hermos Yelled out.

The Knights pointed they're swords towards the stone and each fired a beam of light from their swords and they stroke the stone and its glow went from green to black as it exploded to pieces.

Darkama groaned and replied, "So weak."

Jamie resumed, "You should be. I Play the spell card, Double Spell!"

She discared a Monster Reincarnation card to her graveyard.

Jamie resumed, "I'm Copying your Polymerization card, Demon!"

Jeremy then replied, "Who are you fusing, Jamie?"

Jamie looked at them and replied, "The Knights, Of course! Fuse together, my mighty warriors!"

As the 3 merged together, Jamie walked to the middle of the fiend and she now had Golden Diamond armor, a Large gold shield and a large golden Sword (0/0).

Jamie smiled and replied, "I Like you to introduce you to me, Divine Knight of Hope!"

Jeremy then replied, "What? Your a warrior?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "This is really cool."

Alexander then replied, "This is indeed a once-in-a-lifetime deal."

Vladimir smiled and replied, "She really is a great duelist."

Jamie resumed, "I Play my ability. I Can remove any number of my monsters from play and I gain 1,000 ATK & DEF for everyone! I Remove 15!"

She took 15 monster cards from her graveyard and shoved them into her RFP slot and her ATK started to way up (0/0 - 15,000/1,500).

Darkama gulped and replied, "No..!"

Jamie smiled and replied, "This duel ends now! I Attack with Sword Of Divine Hope!"

She sat her disk on the floor and charged in battle and she jumped into the air and she sliced the tall fiend right down the middle with her sword and she ran to her side of the field as the fiend started split apart and then it roared and its body turned bright white and then it exploded to thousands of pixels, shards and triangles.

Darkama collasped to the ground in shame and pain.

Jamie smiled and replied, "Thats game."

(Darkama: 0LP / Jamie: 950LP)

The Epilogue is right under the new cards!

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Blood Note / Normal Spell card

Image: A notebook surrounded by evil-looking magical energy.

Choose one Monster on your opponent's side of the field. For each multiple of four in that Monster's star level, Special Summon one "Blood Token" (Warrior/Dark/1 star/0 ATK/0 DEF) to your side of the field.

This Card was used by The D in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Ultimate Destiny" ( I Used the undubbed name of this card). All creative credit goes to the writer of that episode.

Legend of the Heart / Normal Spell Card

Image: Three swords meeting in a Y-pattern with three dragons in the background.

Offer one Warrior-type Monster as a tribute and pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon "Timaeus", "Critias", and "Hermos". Destroy "The Seal of Orichalcos".

Timeaus

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 1,800/10 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card is Special Summoned via the effect of "Legend of Heart". If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you may take "The Eye of Timaeus" from your deck or Graveyard and add it to your hand. Also, you may offer this card as a Tribute along with "Critias" and "Hermos" to Special Summon "Divine Knight of Destiny".

Critias

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 1,800/10 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card is Special Summoned via the effect of "Legend of Heart". If this card is targeted by the attack of an opposing Monster, you may take one Trap Card from your Graveyard and activate it from your hand.

Hermos

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 1,800/10 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card is Special Summoned via the effect of "Legend of Heart". If this card is targeted by the attack of an opposing Monster, the effect of this card becomes that of any Effect Monster in your Graveyard.

Note: ⌠Legend of Heart■ and the true forms of Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias first appeared in the multi-part yugioh episode ⌠A Duel With Dartz■. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Artemis, Lady Of The Hunt

Fairy/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

"This powerful fairy noble transverses the wild areas of the fey realms. She never misses her target with her powerful bow."

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander all creative credit goes to him.

Castle Of the Demon Lords / Field Spell Card

Image: Black Steeled Castle in a wasteland.

To activate this card, you have to remove 3 Dark-Fiend monsters from your graveyard from play. When this card is activated, both players gain 800 lifepoints. This card cannot be destroyed by a spell or trap card. As long as this is the current field, you opponet can activate any field card on his/her side of the field and increase the ATK Of all fiend type monsters on your side of the field by 200 points.

Demon Lord Astrias

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

This card can only summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 1 monster with "Demon Lord" Its name can exist on the field at a time. As long as this card remains on the field, decrease the ATK of all Light monsters on your opponets side of the field by 400 points.

Demon Lord Arusa

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

This card can only summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 1 monster with "Demon Lord" In its name Can exist on the field at a time. This card cannot targeted in battle by a monster with 4 Stars or more (No Damage Calculation is done).

Demon Lord Shadaz

Fiend/Effect/Dark: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

This card can only summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 1 monster with "Demon Lord" In its name Can exist on the field at a time.Once during your main phase 1 and by discarding 2 cards from your hand to the graveyard, you can special summon Level 4 or lower dark fiend-type monster (Except a monster with "Demon Lord" and its name). The monster special summoned with this cards ability cannot attack until your next battle phase.

Demon Lord Eldiados

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF:1,900/6 Stars

This card can only summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 1 monster with "Demon Lord" In its name Can exist on the field at a time. When this card does battle damage towards your opponets lifepoints, your opponet sends the top deck of his/her deck to the graveyard.

Demon Lord Agruriza

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

This card can only summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 1 monster with "Demon Lord" In its name Can exist on the field at a time. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle by your opponets light monster, Remove the attacking monster from play.

Helpful Gain / Normal Trap Card

Image: Guardian Angel Joan giving a injured Hysteric Fairy a first aid kit.

This card can only be activated when your oppoent regains 1,000 or more lifepoints from a card effect. You regain the same amount of lifepoints as your opponet does.

Wicked Knight

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When this card attacks a light monster or a fairy monster, the monster that is about to be attacked loses 1,000 ATK. This cards effected can only be used during your battle phase.

Faiths Magic / Normal Spell Card

Magician of faith is holding a glowing staff and a graceful charity card is above her head

Remove 1 spell card in your hand from play to add 1 spell card from your graveyard to your hand.

Eternal Wicked Darkness / Normal Spell Card

Image: Wicked Avatar, Wicked Dreadroot and the Wicked Eraser firing a wave of dark energy at a large group of fairies.

This card can only be activated by tributing 1 monster on your side of the field and by paying 1,000 lifepoints and having 1 "Wicked Avatar", 1 "Wicked God Dreadroot" and 1 "The Wicked Eraser" In your graveyard. Special summon 1 "Wicked Avatar", 1 "Wicked God Dreadroot" and 1 "The Wicked Eraser" From your graveyard to (Ignoring all special summon restrictions theses cards have) t your side of the field in faceup attack postion. The special summoned monsters cannot attack or use their abilites as long as the cards remain on the field.

Wicked Dark God Of Evil

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/12 Stars

The Wicked Avatar + Wicked God Dreadroot + The Wicked Eraser

This card can only be fusion summoned with the 3 fusion-material monsters shown and this card can only be fusion summoned if the fusion-material monsters are on your side of the field. Increase this cards ATK by 400 points for every Dark-Fiend monster in your graveyard. Starting during your next main phase 1 and only once per turn you can activate 1 of this cards abilites: 1. Cut the ATK of all monsters on your opponets side of the field in half. 2. By skipping two your draw phases, you can Send two Dark-Fiend type monsters from your deck or your hand to the graveyard.

Divine Knight Of Hope

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/12 Stars

Timeaus + Critias + Hermos

This card can only be fusion summoned by with the correct 3 fusion material monster shown above and only if the 3 monster are faceup on the field. Remove any number of monsters in your graveyard from play to increase this monsters ATK By 1,000 points for every card removed from play. During the end phase you fusion summon this card, remove this card from play.

Puff Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Eye of Timaeus" and offering one "Marshmallon" As a tribute. When this is summoned, Special summon 1 Level 4 or lower fairy type monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. During your Battle Phase, you can tribute the special summoned to increase this Cards ATK by the ATK of the tributed monster until the end of your opponets turn.

Duster Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/5 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering one "Dust Tornado" As a tribute. When this card is summoned, destroy all facedown and faceup spell and trap cards on the field and increase this monsters ATK By 500 for every card destroyed this way.

Majestic Pendant / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering one "Majestic Mech - Ohka" As a tribute. This card can only be equipped to a Light Fairy-type monster. Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 400 points and when this cards attacks a dark monster, decrease the ATK of the monster being attacking by this card by 200 points x the number of stars it has.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Darkama was still facedown on the ground, the sky turned to its blue with many stars and the full moon shining brightly.

Jamies armor, shield and sword vanished as Darkamas lifepoints dropped to zero. But the 3 knights were behind her.

Jamie sighed and replied, "Timeaus, end his curse of the orichalcos and bring back everyones soul and people he's hurt."

Timeaus looked at her and replied, "Will do, Jamie."

He pointed his sword at Darkama and fired a beam of light at him and it struck the demon and his body turned bright white and then his body vanished in a burst of light.

Timeaus sighed and replied, "Now he and the orichalcos have been silenced forever. Now, we bid you three farwell."

Critias then replied, "We must go. Its a was pleasure serving you 3 chosen ones."

Hermos then replied, "Indeed it has been a good time."

The knights vanished into thin air.

Jamie walked to Alexander then replied, "Don't Worry, Alexander. We'll keep everything you done a secret for the rest of our lives."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Thank you, Jamie."

Jeremy then replied, "That was a excellent finish!"

Daniel smiled and replied, "It was a awesome finish to any duel."

Jamie sighed and replied, "Lets all head home, gang."

They left for the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chirstmas day 2199, 10:00am

Jamie and her parent had finished opening their presents and they heard a knocking at the door. Dirk ran for the door and dirk opened up and a UPS guy was there with a wrapped up package.

The guy replied, "I Have a package for Jamie Bartez."

Dirk took a twenty from his wallet and he gave it the guy and he gave Dirk the package and then he shutted the door.

Dirk walked to Jamie and replied, "This for you, Jamie."

Jamie took it and unwrapped and it was small wooden box.

Jamie opened the box and she found 6 duel monster cards in it and a note.

Jamie looked at the cards and replied, "Neat cards."

She took the cards and began to read it.

Dear Jamie,

I Thank you and your friends and family for releasing me and the state from the demons evil power. I Thank you so much for your help. These are my 6 rarest cards and they're yours now. You're welcomed back to my apartment building at any time for a duel against me or my son.

Sincerely Yours,

Alexander & Vladimir Ayalin

Jamie only smiled at the note.

Dirk then replied, "He's a more friendly guy now."

Selena then replied, "So true."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Times had gotten better after New Years ended.

Jamie, Daniel And Jeremy's friendship had never ended and they reamined friends forever.

Jamie and Daniel Had gotten married after started to Date on March 22nd, 2200 and they had 2 kids of there own.

Jeremy remained single until he was a junior in high school and he started to Date Heather Kattan and after 8 years of dating, They were married and had 1 kid of their own.

Alexander never remarried, but Vladimir married Kelsey and they had 1 child. Alexander opened his apartment building for other people to live and be happy in the rooms he provided. The Duel Tower stayed the same. Alexander turned the roof of the apartment building into a indoor Greenhouse with a garden in honor of his deceased wife Lucinda.

Vicky was never bothered By Her Ex-Boyfriend ever again.

Kelsey Retired her Monarch deck and she only used her Dark Warrior deck to honor her sister Jean. She entered the world championship tournement in 2205 and she last in the last round to a guy from Delware named Milton Lancing. They started to be the best of friends and after only 4 years of dating, they were married and had 2 kids of they're own.

Duncan, Beth and Lucas remained being Alexanders most 3 favorte duelists and they're friendship with each other and Alexander had never died down for anything.

No manner what happened with everyones life, everyone always dueled and enjoyed every minute of life.

-----------------------------------------

Well That Ends This story and I Hope you all enjoyed it. I Would like to thank everyone for being such a great fan of my story and many thanks to Michaeljd54 for his many reviews for this story. Starting this winter, I'm making a new story. Its the sequal to Yugioh GX30. Kenny and Alisons two kids and Jill and Daniels Kids become duelists a tournement held by a famillar face's child. This tournement will have a ton of dueling and its going to be called, "Yugioh GX30: The Duel City Tournemnt" Which is coming this winter. So Until Then, Ciao!


End file.
